Age of Dragons: Inquisition
by PrettyFrog
Summary: A war between mages and templars. A murdered Divine. A hole in the sky. Chaos. And everyone keeps looking at her to fix it...
1. Chapter 1 - The Wrath of Heaven

Ruya moved her piece on the game board, and tried not to fidget. The Dalish girl moved her own piece in response and gave her a commiserative look. "I'm starting to think the Divine's solution is for everyone to just die of boredom."

At the door, the templar snickered before catching himself and resuming the stern expression. "To be fair," he said, "worse plans have been suggested."

She moved her piece. "Checkmate." She raised an eyebrow. "Another game?"

The girl shook her head. "I think I'll stretch my legs."

"Now, that is a good idea." Ruya rose. She glanced at the templar. "Want me to bring you back anything from the kitchens?"

"A roast lamb and a bottle of Rivaini rum."

"I'll do my best."

#

"He seems nice, for a templar." The Dalish girl glanced over her shoulder.

"Gavren is good people," Ruya said. "He's my uncle, actually." She shrugged. "So what brings you here?"

"Events here may shape the world. It will affect us as well." The girl twitched a shoulder. "My Keeper said..." She blinked. "Did you hear something?"

Ruya nodded. "There it is again. Is that someone shouting?"

"Upstairs or down?"

"I'll go down, you go up." Ruya headed up the stairs.

#

She looked up through dazed eyes to see several armored men standing over her. Her head felt like it has been split in two, and her left hand felt like it was on fire. The smell of charcoal and burnt meat filled the air, and beyond the men she could see sky. She started to ask a question, and then her vision went black again.

#

She awoke on a cot. It took her a minute to make out the voices around her. No sooner had someone said she was awake than armed men were in the room. They caught her arms, and the next thing she knew she was being shackled and dragged to a chamber beneath the Chantry. Four men remained in the room with her, swords in their hands and pointed in her direction.

Something glowed green on her hand. She shifted her wrist so she could look at her palm. The glow intensified, and for a moment it felt like someone was pressing a hot brand into her palm. Ruya gasped.

The door to the chamber opened, and a woman entered. Ruya felt a chill when she recognized the symbol on the woman's armor. A Seeker. The woman narrowed her eyes, and then walked around to stand behind her. She bent until she was inches from Ruya's ear. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." She straightened, and then paced a circle around Ruya. "The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." She pointed. "Except for you."

Ruya blinked. "All those people?" No. Surely not everyone.

She grabbed Ruya's wrist, yanking it up so the shackles dug into her wrist painfully. "Explain this."

"I can't." What did she mean the conclave was destroyed? Ruya shook her head in confusion.

"What do you mean you can't?" The woman tapped the hilt of her sword.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there." She'd been walking up a flight of stairs and then... There'd been something glowing.

"You're lying."

A hooded woman pulled the Seeker back. "We need her, Cassandra."

Gavren. The sweet little Dalish girl. The mages. "I can't believe it. All those people..." She swallowed against the lump in her throat. "Dead?"

"Do you remember what happened? How all this began?"

She'd been playing a game of stones. There'd been... someone had shouted and... "I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then... a woman?"

"A woman?"

Ruya shook her head and tried to clear the cobwebs on her memory. "She reached out to me, but then..." It went blank again. Then she'd woken up a prisoner.

The Seeker sighed. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." Cassandra bent, and unfastened the shackles, replacing them with a simple rope binding.

"What did happen?"

Cassandra finished the knot. "It will be easier to show you." She pulled Ruya to her feet, and led her out of the Chantry.

#

Above where the Temple of Sacred Ashes had once stood was a giant green swirling void. A fade rift, in the sky, larger than any she could have imagined. It took her a moment to realize Cassandra was talking. "We call it 'the Breach.' It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." She gestured. "It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" It made no sense at all.

Cassandra nodded. "This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

Ruya was about to ask when her hand was suddenly dipped in molten metal. She screamed and collapsed. Cassandra rushed to her, and helped her sit back up. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads..." Cassandra met her eyes. "And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Ruya took a deep breath, and then got back to her feet. "I understand."

"Then...?" Cassandra's eyes were hopeful.

"I'll do what I can." She was Ruya Trevelyan, daughter of Josef Trevelyan. "Whatever it takes."

#

Around her people were staring, with expressions that ranged from contempt to hostility to outright murderous. "They have decided your guilt," Cassandra said as they walked. "They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers." Cassandra sighed. "It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed." She turned, and cut the ropes binding Ruya's hands. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come. It is not far."

She knew all this. It's why she'd been there, with the other Circle mages. With... it hurt to think of Gavren, of the friends who had been lost. She could mourn later. "Where are you taking me?"

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

They walked through the gate and into the valley. They were halfway up the path when her hand burned again. Cassandra helped her back to her feet when it passed. "The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

Cassandra had no more idea than she did how she had survived the blast.

#

The bridge beneath them collapsed. Ruya tumbled down, and landed in a dazed heap. Cassandra landed on her a heartbeat later. The seeker rose, then suddenly drew her blade as a demon materialized nearby. "Stay behind me."

Ruya managed to get to her own feet just as another demon appeared, this one between her and Cassandra. It moved towards her. She glanced around, and her eyes fell on a staff. She grabbed it, and sent a blast of ice at the demon. Cassandra finished her own opponent a heartbeat later, then turned. Ruya looked around. "It's over."

Cassandra pointed her sword at Ruya. "Drop your weapon." Her eyes narrowed. "Now."

Ruya sighed. "Have it your way." She started to lay the staff down.

"Wait." Cassandra sighed, and then sheathed her sword. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless." She shook her head. "I should remember you agreed to come willingly."

They started up the path, with Cassandra handing her some potions. Several more demons blocked their path, and more fell from the sky. Fortunately, the demons were not particularly powerful. Cassandra gestured at her. "We're getting closer to the rift. You can hear the fighting."

She could. "Who's fighting?"

"You'll see soon." Cassandra quickened her pace. "We must help them."

#

No sooner had the last demon fallen than the elven mage caught her wrist and pulled her towards the rift. "Quickly, before more come through." He held up her hand, all but pressing the strange mark to the rift.

Ruya felt a surge of energy seem to flow out of her, and the dull ache in her hand eased. The rift twisted, flickered, and then vanished. She stared at him. "What did you do?"

He gave her a small nod. "I did nothing. The credit is yours."

She glanced down at the mark. "At least this is good for something."

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." He gestured. "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake - and it seems I was correct."

Cassandra finished cleaning off her blade. "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

"Possibly." He gave Ruya a considering look. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know." She turned to see a dwarf adjusting his glove. "Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." He smiled up at her. "Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

Her eyes widened. Hard in Hightown's author was standing just a few feet from her. Gavren would... She swallowed. "Are you with the Chantry, or...?"

The elven mage chuckled. "Was that a serious question?"

"Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you." He shrugged.

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine." Cassandra glared at the dwarf. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

Varric appeared entirely immune to her glare. "Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's good to meet you, Varric." Ruya gave him a small bow.

"You may reconsider that stance, in time." The mage gave a small shake of his head.

"Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles."

"Absolutely not." Cassandra gestured emphatically. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..."

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." He tilted his head and gave her a charming smile.

She stared at him, and then made a disgusted noise before turning away. Ruya assumed that meant the dwarf had won the argument.

The mage shrugged. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from kill you while you slept,'" Varric said.

At least someone appeared to have a notion of what was happening here. She gave Solas a closer look. He was older, probably at least in his forties. Clearly not Dalish, but there was an odd cast to his features. "You seem to know a great deal about it all."

"Unlike you, Solas is an apostate," Cassandra said.

He shook his head slightly. "Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." He turned his gray eyes back to Ruya. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

That seemed true enough. "And what will you do once this is over?"

"One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who did not." He gave her a respectful nod before turning back to Cassandra. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood." Cassandra gestured for them to start moving. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

"Well." Varric gestured. "Bianca's excited."

She shook her head as she followed them. Who was Bianca?

#

"So..." Varric glanced at her after they'd finished dealing with yet another group of demons. "Are you innocent?"

She had to be. At least, she hadn't intended to do anything. "I don't remember what happened."

"That'll get you every time." Varric leaped over a snowbank. "Should have spun a story."

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra gave the dwarf a dirty look.

Varric just gave her a cheerful smile in return. "It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution." He winked at Ruya.

Cassandra continued leading the way up the mountain. "I hope Leliana made it through all this."

"She's resourceful, Seeker," Varric assured her.

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp." Solas reached back to offer Ruya a hand through the snowdrift. "We are almost there."

#

"Another rift."

"We must seal it." Solas gestured at Ruya. "Quickly."

They moved forward, joining the soldiers engaging the demons. "They keep coming," a soldier yelled. "Help us."

When the last of the demons fell, Ruya turned towards the rift. "Hurry." She heard Solas's voice. "Use the mark."

What had Solas done? She raised her hand, and felt... something... stir. She willed the rift to close, and green light flowed from her hand. Once again, the rift writhed and flickered, then vanished.

Cassandra nodded, and then turned to the soldiers. "The rift is gone. Open the gate."

"Right away, Lady Cassandra."

"We are clear for the moment. Well done." Solas followed Cassandra through the gate.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric gestured for her to precede him.

#

Leliana was arguing with a Chantry brother. The words 'only chance' were mentioned. Ruya glanced up at the rift in the sky, and then took a deep breath before joining the others. "Ah, here they come." The brother gave her a baleful look.

Leliana, however looked relieved. "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is -"

"I know who she is." Roderick gestured at Cassandra. "As grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?" Cassandra glared. "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat."

The bickering continued for another minute. Ruya finally shook her head. "Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?" They could always execute her later, assuming she survived what was coming.

Roderick gestured at her. "You brought this on us in the first place." He sighed, and let his hands drop. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Cassandra stepped forward. "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How?" Roderick lifted his arms. "You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

Leliana shook her head at Cassandra. "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

Roderick sighed. "Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost."

The mark on her hand pulsed again, glowing brightly. Now though, it felt more like picking up a too-warm teacup instead of glowing-hot steel. Was that a good sign, or a bad one? Cassandra glanced at it, and then looked up at her. "How do you think we should proceed?"

"Now you're asking me what I think?" Ruya blinked.

"You have the mark." Solas's voice came from just behind her shoulder, almost making her jump.

Cassandra nodded. "And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own..."

The thought of soldiers dying as a mere distraction sickened her. At least, if she was with them, she could perhaps bring her magic to bear. If they were all going to die, it might as well be together. "I say we charge." She was apparently dying already anyway. No use in more needless sacrifice. "I won't survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now."

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley." Cassandra's nod was approving. "Everyone."

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker," Roderick shot out as a passing condemnation.

#

Soldiers were dying. She stood back to back with Solas, flinging spells where ever she could to help. Solas touched her arm, and then gestured. "Be wary - another fate rift."

Ruya nodded, and the mages headed in that direction. Several soldiers were already there, fighting demons. "How many rifts are there?" Varric asked as he loosed a crossbow bolt on what appeared to be a terror demon.

"We must seal it to get past." Solas put up a barrier spell around the soldiers.

As soon as the last demon was down, Ruya stepped up to the rift. This time, it seemed easier. Her hand started to glow almost as soon as she lifted it. "Sealed, as before." Solas nodded at her. "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric said, stowing the crossbow on his back.

A tall man in fur-lined armor approached. "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift?" He sheathed his sword. "Well done."

"Do not congratulate me, Commander." Cassandra gestured at Ruya. "This is the prisoner's doing."

"Is it?" He gave her an appraising look. "I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

She looked over the field. Dozens of bodies were visible. She hoped they were right about her too. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best."

His face softened slightly. "That's all we can ask." He turned back to Cassandra and pointed. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time, Commander."

"Maker watch over you." He nodded. "For all our sakes."

She watched the soldiers go, noting that despite his apparent rank, the man didn't hesitate to half-carry a wounded man from the field. She took deep breath, and followed Cassandra.

#

Bones and charred corpses littered the ground. For a moment, she was grateful they were far past recognizable. If she'd been able to identify a friend, she might have lost it right there.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes." There was grief in Cassandra's voice.

"What's left of it." Varric looked around.

Cassandra stepped to Ruya's side and gestured. "That is where you walked out of the Fade, and our soldiers found you." She remembered that. At least, she remembered soldiers standing over her. They walked down the remains of a staircase. She remembered that staircase. The Dalish girl had gone up... but whatever had been up had been demolished in the blast. She'd never even asked the girl's name. Dimly she realized Cassandra was still talking. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

#

"The Breach sure is a long way up." Varric gazed up at the sky, shielding his eyes.

Ruya was about to respond when she heard Leliana's voice behind her. "You're here. Thank the Maker."

Cassandra gestured. "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." She walked over to Ruya. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

No. "I'll try, but I don't know if I can reach that, much less close it."

"No." Solas pointed at a rift down inside the temple itself. "This rift was the first, and it is the key." He looked back at her. "Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach." It was the best idea she'd heard thus far. She nodded.

Cassandra touched her shoulder. "Then let's find a way down. And be careful."

#

"Now is the hour of our victory." The voice seemed to come from the very air around them. "Bring forth the sacrifice."

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra looked back at Solas.

"At a guess: the person who created the Breach."

Ruya continued picking her way through the wreckage. A strangely glowing red crystal littered the place. She saw Varric's eyes widen, and he turned to Cassandra. "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker."

"I see it, Varric."

"But what's it doing here?" Varric grimaced.

Solas gave it a considering look. "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it..."

"It's evil." Varric's voice was insistent. "Whatever you do, don't touch it."

She continued, using her staff to push some of it out of the path. They were most of the way down when she turned to ask Varric and Solas what the red lyrium actually was. Before she could get the words out, the strange voice rang out again. "Keep the sacrifice still."

A woman's voice came, sending a chill through Ruya's blood. "Someone help me." She should know that voice. Why didn't she?

Cassandra paled. "That is Divine Justinia's voice."

#

There was no staircase down. Ruya sighed, and jumped down. Solas landed a couple feet from her. Cassandra landed in a crouch, than began striding towards the breach. The female voice called again, and Cassandra stopped in her tracks.

"Someone help me."

Ruya blinked as her own voice echoed from the temple walls. "What's going on here?"

Cassandra turned towards her. "That was your voice. Most holy called out to you. But..."

The rift shifted, and the light changed. Forms started to appear. A tall man, holding something. A woman. The Divine, held in some kind of trap. And then herself, entering the room. She didn't remember entering the room. She'd put her foot on the first stair down and then, nothing. The Divine told her to run, warn them. The tall man ordered someone to kill her. The shifting forms faded.

Slowly Cassandra turned. "You were there. Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...?" Cassandra gestured at the rift. "Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" She strode towards Ruya.

Ruya shook her head. "I don't remember."

"Echoes of what happened here." They both turned towards Solas as he spoke. "The Fade bleeds into this place." He turned to look at them. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed... albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons." Cassandra turned and began signaling the soldiers. "Stand ready." She gave Ruya a nod.

Power surged out of her hand. It made her vision go a bit fuzzy for a moment. She blinked away the cloud, then immediately regretted it as she made out the pride demon that appeared in their midst. "Now," Cassandra yelled, and the soldiers moved in.

Arrows just bounced off the thing's spikey skin. A moment later, Cassandra's sword did much the same. Her spells and the ones cast by Solas seemed to do a little damage, but not enough. "We must strip its defenses, wear it down," Cassandra called to the soldiers.

It would kill all those men before they got through. Almost on instinct, Ruya turned back to the rift. She used the mark to disrupt the energies, and the demon staggered, falling momentarily to its knees. Solas gave her an approving nod before directing a barrage of magic against the weakened creature.

A few more demons managed to escape the rift before they took the big one down. Ruya wiped what she thought was sweat out of her eyes, but there was red on the back of her hand. She wasn't sure if it was her blood or that of the soldier who had died defending her.

They were clear, for the moment. She turned towards the rift. "Do it," Cassandra ordered.

Ruya nodded. Now or never. Energy surged once more out of the strange mark. She saw the rift shift and contort, and send more energy into it. The edges of her vision started to gray as the rift gyrated. Suddenly the rift seemed to burst, and the energy slammed back into her, sending her flying. Dimly she saw the green light shooting upwards towards the Breach, and then darkness claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Herald?

There was a sound. A door opening. Footsteps. It seemed odd, to be hearing footsteps. Slowly, her eyes opened. Above her was a roof. The grain in one of the beams formed a pattern that resembled the face of a dog. It seemed to be grinning at her. She blinked, and the pattern was gone. Wait... footsteps? She sat up.

A young elven girl leaped backwards in surprise, dropping the box she was carrying. "Oh." She stared, wide-eyes. "I didn't know you were awake, I swear."

"Don't worry about it. I only -" The events of the previous... day... started to flood back to her.

The elven girl fell to her knees. "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant." She looked up at Ruya. "You are back in Haven, my lady." The girl's eyes were huge, almost worshipful. "They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

Three days. Ruya looked down at the mark on her hand. It ached dully, but no longer burned. Waking up was unexpected and meant... "Then the danger is over?"

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say." The girl scrambled to her feet, and walked backwards a couple steps. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened. She said, 'at once.'"

It took her a moment to put a face to the name. The Seeker. "And where is she?"

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor." The girl started to leave, and then turned back. "'At once,' she said."

The sound of the door shutting made her jump. Ruya stood, slowly. She felt slightly dizzy for a moment, but it passed quickly. Haven. Then the Chantry would be... She'd find it. Someone had dressed her in... that was a lot of buttons. She found her clothing in a trunk, underneath some of the most overdone armor she'd ever seen. It took her a few minutes to get dressed, and she winced as the armored tunic settled over her bruised shoulder.

She took a deep breath, and walked to the door.

#

She came to a dead stop two paces outside the door. It wasn't the bright light that stopped her, but the crowd of people. Staring. At her. Not just staring. Many of them had their fists pressed to their hearts in a gesture of respect. Some were staring at her with open mouthed adoration.

A voice from the back of the crowd reached her ears. "That's her. That's the Herald of Andraste."

Breath. Right. She started walking. Other voices came. "They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her."

"Hush. We shouldn't disturb her."

"That's her. She stopped the Breach from getting any bigger."

"I heard she was supposed to close it entirely."

Some of them were bowing, on their knees, like she was a queen or the Divine. She considered making a run for it, but there were dozens between her and the closed gate.

"Still, it's more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise."

The Chantry sisters bowed their heads as she passed.

"Still a lot of rifts left all over. Little cracks in the sky."

"She can seal those, though - the Herald of Andraste."

"Someone had better. You won't seal those rifts with the Chant of Light."

"Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us."

The huge doors of the Chantry blocked the sight of the people. She felt fifty pounds lighter without all those eyes on her. Her footsteps echoed through the Chantry as she walked towards the inner door. More voices drifted towards her. Arguing. It took her a second to recognize Roderick and Cassandra. Cassandra, it seemed, was now convinced of her innocence, at least.

Her hand was on the door handle. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

#

Roderick glared. "Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

Both templars turned to look at Cassandra. Cassandra gestured. "Disregard that, and leave us." The templars closed their fists over their hearts and left the room.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Roderick's eyes narrowed.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat." Cassandra returned the glare. "I will not ignore it."

Ruya found her own voice. "I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me." She was still a little surprised that it hadn't done just that.

"Yet you live." Roderick sneered at her. "A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."

"Have a care, Chancellor." Cassandra's voice was just a hair short of threatening. "The Breach is not the only threat we face."

Leliana's voice made Ruya jump. She hadn't realized the auburn-haired woman was in the room. "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave." Leliana came around the table to stand near Cassandra. "Someone Most Holy did not expect." Her steel-colored eyes watched Roderick. "Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies who yet live."

"I am a suspect?" Roderick actually took a step backwards.

"You, and many others." Leliana's voice was cold.

"But not the prisoner." Roderick gestured at Ruya.

"I heard the voices in the temple." Cassandra shook her head. "The Divine called to her for help."

"So her survival, that thing on her hand - all a coincidence?" Roderick all but threw up his hands.

"Providence." Cassandra gave a firm nod. "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

The words came almost by reflex. "Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide."

Cassandra gave Ruya an approving look. "We lost everything..." A note of wonder entered the woman's voice. "Then, out of nowhere, you came."

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana leaned on the table, gazing down at the map.

"This is not for you to decide." Roderick folded his arms.

Cassandra picked up a thick book and set it on the table. The sound echoed off the stone walls of the room. "You know what this is, Chancellor." She set her hand on the book. "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She stepped towards the Chancellor, forcing him to step back. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval."

He started to say something, then turned and stomped out of the room. Leliana's eyes focused on the book. "This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those that will stand against the chaos." Her voice was quiet, and there was an almost haunted look in her eyes. "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice: we must act now." Cassandra turned to Ruya. "With you at our side."

Ruya's own eyes went to the book. Of all the things she'd expected when she realized closing the rift hadn't actually killed her, this was fairly far down on the list. "What is 'the Inquisition of old,' exactly?"

"It preceded the Chantry. People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." There was sympathy on Leliana's face.

"After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar order." Cassandra shook her head. "But the templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

Her friends were dead. Her uncle was dead. Even if... there was no place for her to go, not anymore. There was a hole in the sky, and holes in the world. And somewhere out there was whoever had caused the explosion. She was Trevelyan. "If you're truly trying to restore order..."

"That is the plan."

Cassandra held out a hand. "Help us fix this before it's too late."

Ruya nodded, and gripped Cassandra's hand with her own.

#

Haven reminded her of a disturbed anthill. Ravens were flying constantly, taking messages far and wide on black wings. Just outside the walls, young men and women set aside their shovels and picked up swords.

Someone brought her new gear. The leather coat was well-made, and fit her perfectly. She let a servant take away the beaten gear she'd been wearing earlier. Mostly, she just tried to stay out of everyone's way.

Near the apothecary, she came upon Solas doing the same thing. He nodded in greeting. "The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us."

The ridiculousness of the situation was starting to get to her. People just kept staring. "Am I riding in on a shining steed?"

His gray eyes twinkled. "I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they're extinct." He gestured for her to walk with him. "Joke as you will, posturing is necessary." She joined him as they walked a slow circuit of the town. "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

Hero. She'd never thought of that word as applying to her. It was still hard to fathom. She hadn't actually done anything, really. For a moment, she watched the apostate out of the corner of her eye. The word might apply more readily to him. He, at least, had chosen this path. "What do you mean, ruins and battlefields?"

He shrugged. "Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds." A faraway look came over his face. "When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

Her eyes widened. "You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins?" She wasn't even allowed to go near ancient ruins. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I do set wards." His words were tinged with laughter. "And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

"I've never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade." In the tower, such exploration was actively discouraged. Though no one had ever really explained to her why, exactly. And asking too many questions could be dangerous. Her bloodline only protected her so far. "That's extraordinary."

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning." He tilted his head. "The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything." He was silent a moment, and then he nodded as if coming to a decision. "I will stay, then, at least until the Breach has been closed."

"Was that in doubt?"

He shrugged. "I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion." His eyes went towards a group of templars standing near the gate. "Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

Unfamiliar templars were always to be treated with caution. Never approach a strange dog until you knew if it was friendly. And even then... But the Seeker was a formidable woman, and seemed to be in charge. If she wanted them for her Inquisition... "Cassandra trusts you. She won't let anyone put you into a Circle against your will."

"Thank you. I appreciate the thought." They returned to where they had started their trek. "For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the breach."

#

She retrieved notes for an alchemist and had a pleasant chat with the blacksmith. It seemed people had joined the Inquisition for many reasons. The quartermaster had joined because her high opinion of none other than Loghain had her unwelcome in many parts of Ferelden. A templar, Lysette, had been rescued by Inquisition soldiers and decided to remain. The merchant, Seggrit, was there because he had nowhere else to go.

Varric was near a campfire, working on some notes. He budged to the side a bit to make room for her on the bench. "So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot, are you holding up all right?" He chuckled. "I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

Her eyes went to the Breach. "I don't even want to think about how many lives were lost on that mountaintop." As long as she had something to do, she could keep those thoughts at bay.

"A lot of good men and women didn't make it out of there." He put his notes back into a lapdesk. "For days now, we've been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. 'Bad for morale' would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived."

"If it was that bad, why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go."

"I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this..." He sighed and leaned back. "Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort itself out."

No. They really couldn't. "It's pure luck that I escaped."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Good luck or bad?" He shook his head. "You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle."

She sighed, and looked up. A miracle. And everyone kept looking at her. If she could just remember what happened maybe... The faces of the dead tried to swim towards her, and she pushed them away. "You are the actual Varric Tethras, then?"

He chuckled. "I am."

She spent a few minutes gushing over her enjoyment of his work. "Your books weren't exactly Chantry approved, but my uncle snuck me in a few. He's a huge fan of your Hard in Hight... was a huge fan."

"He was in the temple?" When she nodded, he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

"There was this elven girl. She was nice. Funny, like everything was a joke. We were playing chess right before it..." Ruya drew her knees up to her. "I don't know her name. All those people dead and..." She sighed. "I can't make myself get any further than that sweet girl is gone and I didn't even know her name."

"They've been compiling a list of the lost." Varric sighed. "Can't make myself look at it, can't bring myself to count the names I recognize."

"We're going to find who did this, right? Bring them to justice?"

"Happy ending all around?" He gazed into the fire. "I hope so, kiddo. I hope so."

"The red lyrium we found at the temple seemed to upset you."

He sighed. "My brother Bartrand and I sort of discovered red lyrium during an expedition in the Deep Roads. We located an ancient thaig, so old it barely looked dwarven. There was this idol there, made of it. Bartrand brought it back to the surface and, well, everything's gone downhill from there."

#

Cassandra found her the next morning, shortly after she'd broken her fast. The two of them walked into the Chantry together. Ruya looked down at her hand, turning it this way and that as she observed the mark. "Does it trouble you?" Cassandra asked.

There was still the dull ache, like touching a nearly faded bruise. "I just wish I knew what it was. Or how I got it."

"We will find out." Cassandra's eyes went to the mark before coming back to Ruya's face. "What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed - provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

Solas hadn't been wrong yet. Still, the situation wasn't exactly calming. "What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?"

Cassandra actually smiled. "Hold on to that sense of humor." She opened the door, and led Ruya into what they were apparently calling the 'war room.' There were three others already present. She recognized Leliana, and the commander from the mountaintop. The third was a pretty woman in an ornate, Antivan style dress. Cassandra gestured. "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

He gave her a friendly smile. "It was only for a moment on the field. I'm pleased to see you survived." She returned the smile, and made a mental note to ask Varric if this was the same Cullen mentioned in his book.

The introductions continued. "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

"I've heard much." Josephine gave a small curtsy, miraculously without disturbing the metal writing board she carried. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last." Hadn't one of her great-grandmothers been a Montilyet? She couldn't remember at the moment.

"And of course you know Sister Leliana."

Leliana nodded, and started to speak. "My position here involves a degree of..."

"She is our spymaster," Cassandra said, cutting the other woman off.

"Yes." Leliana rolled her eyes, but there was a trace of fondness in the gesture. "Tactfully put, Cassandra."

The leadership of the Inquisition. She was standing in a room that contained legends. Ruya willed her knees not to start shaking. "Pleased to meet you all."

Cassandra gestured at the table. "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good."

Leliana nodded. "Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

"And I still disagree." Cullen gestured sharply. "The templars could serve just as well."

"We need power, Commander." Cassandra spread her hands. "Enough magic poured into that mark -"

"Might destroy us all." Cullen stood his ground. Ruya had a feeling this particular argument had been going on for some time. "Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so -"

"Pure speculation." Leliana's voice was almost dismissive.

"I was a templar." So it was the same man from Varric's book. Three legends in one room. Josephine was going to turn out to be the Queen of Antiva. "I know what they're capable of."

Josephine swooped in to stop the argument. "Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition." She pointed her pen at Ruya. "And you, specifically."

Her parents were going to die of shame. "They still think I'm guilty."

"That is not the entirety of it any longer," Josephine said. "Some are calling you - a mage - the 'Herald of Andraste'. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

Cassandra gritted her teeth. "Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt."

"It limits our options." Josephine sketched the air with her pen. "Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question."

That name. She'd been hearing it the last couple days. It made no sense at all. "Just how am I the 'Herald of Andraste'?"

"People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing." Cassandra was watching her, face calm. "They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading -"

"Which we have not." Cassandra interrupted Leliana.

Leliana continued speaking as though the interruption had not occurred. "The point is, everyone is talking about you."

Cullen gave her a wry look. "It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you feel about that?"

"It's..." Scared, confused, intimidated. "A little unsettling."

"I'm sure the Chantry would agree." He sounded amused by the situation. It was heartening, actually, knowing someone found it as ridiculous as she did.

"People are desperate for a sign of hope." Leliana gestured at her. "For some, you're that hope."

"And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong," Josephine said.

"So if I wasn't with the Inquisition..." But where else could she go?

"Let's be honest: They would have censured us no matter what." Cullen shrugged, and rested his hands on the hilt of his sword.

"And you not being here isn't an option," Cassandra added.

"There is something you can do." Leliana gave her an encouraging look. "A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

Finally. An actual direction. "I'll see what she has to say." Alright. She could do this.

Leliana pointed at the map. "You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there," Cullen said.

"We will need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley." Josephine pointed her pen again. "And you're better suited than anyone to recruit them."

"In the meantime, let's think of other options." Cassandra looked at each of them in turn. "I won't leave this all to the Herald."

Cassandra was calling her the Herald. That was... Well. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hinterlands

Solas, Varric, and Cassandra accompanied her to the Hinterlands. Varric chattered away, with apparently the intent of driving Cassandra insane, with some occasional help from Solas.

"So here we are, elf, cleaning up another human mess."

"What would the Inquisition do without our stabilizing influence, Master Tethras?"

"I assume they'd just start burning things."

"That does sound like most humans I know."

Cassandra glared at them. "If you gentlemen are quite finished?"

"Now, now, don't get touchy." Varric held up his hands. "We're just here to lend you simple humans our help."

"Before you cause everything to explode."

"Again."

Ruya tried, with some difficulty, to keep a straight face. Varric winked at her. It was fun, in its way, trekking across the land. Like something out of an adventure story. Even after being forced to go on the run, she hadn't been able to spend much time in the outdoors without risking being spotted and having templars come down on her.

Varric wasn't quite as thrilled to be out walking across the land. Actually, when he wasn't pestering Cassandra, he was complaining about the hills.

#

She found Solas a bit away from the others at the camp. He sat on a fallen log, watching the stars. He nodded when he saw her, and gestured for her to sit next to him. "Closing the Breach is our primary goal, but I hope we might also discover what was used to create it. Any artifact of such power is dangerous. The destruction of the Conclave proves that much."

"You don't think whatever created the explosion was destroyed in the blast?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You survived, did you not?" He gave her an appraising look. "The artifact that created the Breach is unlike anything seen in this age. I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes."

If it could do such a thing... Ruya turned her gaze towards where the Breach was visible in the sky. Was the explosion the intended use of the artifact, or had its wielder been intended something more nefarious? And if the artifact could do that, what else could it do? "We would do well to try to recover whatever created the Breach."

"Leliana's people have scoured the area near the blast and found nothing. Whatever the artifact was, it is no longer there." He shifted slightly, and then looked over at her. "In any case, did you need me for anything?"

"What do you know about the Fade?"

"A great deal, from my wanderings. There are few hard facts, but I can share what I have learned."

There were a million questions she wanted to ask. She tried to narrow it down to the most pressing. "I'd like to know more about the Breach."

"Simply put, it is a tear in the Veil between this world and the Fade, allowing spirits to enter the world physically. Small tears occur naturally when magic weakens the veil or when spirits cluster at an area that has seen many deaths." He used the butt of his staff to make patterns in the dirt as he spoke. "But your mark allows you to exert some control over the Breach. That means it was created deliberately."

She turned her hand over, examining the mark as she considered his words. She'd read books in the library on the Veil, but she knew enough to realize that the books were biased and limited in their way. "I'd like to know more about the Veil."

"Circle mages call it a barrier between this world and the Fade. But according to my studies in ancient elven lore, that is a vast oversimplification. Without it..." He set aside the staff and gestured, sketching the air as he spoke. "Imagine if spirits entered freely, if the Fade was not a place one went but a state of nature like the wind."

Parts of the Fade were beautiful beyond words. "It sounds like it would be wonderful." Just avoid the more dangerous locales, just like in the real world.

"And dangerous, but..." He smiled at her. "Yes. A world where imagination defines reality, where spirits are as common as trees or grass. Instead, spirits are strange and fearful, and the Fade is a terrifying world touched only by mages and dreamers." He tilted his head at her. "I am glad I am not alone in seeing the beauty of such a world, along with the obvious peril."

"I'd like to know more about demons." Especially if they were going to keep encountering them.

"Your Circle says that demons hate the natural world and seek to bring their chaos and destruction to the living." He spread his hands. "But such simplistic labels misconstrue their motivations and, in so doing, do all a great disservice. Spirits wish to join the living, and a demon is that wish gone wrong."

She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Is there a way to coexist? To live with them, if not in peace, at least without such active confrontation?"

He shook his head. "Not in the world we know today. The Veil creates a barrier that makes such true understanding most unlikely." He smiled. "But the question is a good one, and it matters that you thought to ask."

"We should probably get some sleep. Still a lot to do."

#

The scout that met them was a young, freckle-faced dwarven woman with a cheerful smile. "The Herald of Andraste. I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. Everyone's a little nervous around mages right now, but you'll get no back talk here. That's a promise." She held out a hand. "Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service." Ruya accepted the hand. "I - all of us here - we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Harding huh?" Varric tilted his head at her. "Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"

"I can't say I have." Harding gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"You'd be Harding in... oh, never mind."

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. Ruya shook her head and smiled before turning her attention back to Harding. "I'm starting to worry about these 'stories' that everyone's heard."

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about." Harding shrugged and grinned. "They only say you're the last great hope for Thedas."

Ruya stood there staring at her for several seconds before she could make her voice work. "Oh. Wonderful."

"The Hinterlands are as good a place as any to start fixing things." She gestured at the soldiers. "We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster." A trace of sadness entered Harding's voice. "I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's even still alive. Mother Giselle's at the crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports said that the war's spread there, too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going. No time to lose."

#

They found Inquisition soldiers protecting refugees caught in the middle of a pitched battle between a group of mages and a group of templars. Despite attempts by Cassandra and Solas to make the various sides stand down, they were promptly attacked. She felt a little bad about slinging spells at them, but got over it quickly when she saw a mage indiscriminately cast towards the refugees.

There were wounded. Healing spells weren't her strength, but she and Solas did what they could. They found Mother Giselle tending to wounded with the aid of other mages. She was reassuring the wounded that the mages were there to help.

"Mother Giselle?"

The kindly-faced woman nodded, and gestured for Ruya to approach. "I am. And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

Ruya glanced over at the mages engaged in healing. "What you said to that soldier..."

"We do not teach that magic is evil. We teach that pride is evil." Her eyes went to the body of one of the templars that had attacked earlier. "And does not corrupt only mages. But I did not ask you to come simply to debate with me."

"Then why am I here?"

Mother Giselle led her up the hill. "I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us..."

"What happened was horrible." She could still see it when she closed her eyes.

"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared." Mother Giselle was watching her, though her face remained kind. "They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe."

The clerics were frightened of her? It was had to wrap her mind around that. "You want me to appeal to them?"

"If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't suggest it."

"Will they even listen?"

"Let me put it this way: you needn't convince tehm all. You just need some of them to doubt." Giselle gestured with her hands as though she was comparing weights. "Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need."

It made sense. "It's good of you to do this."

"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us... but I hope." Mother Giselle's gaze went out over the refugees. It rested on an old man and woman. The old man carried a small rucksack, and the woman carried a child too young to be able to walk. "Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us..." She looked back to Ruya. "Or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can."

Ruya swallowed. "We'll see what we can do here for now."

#

Cassandra pointed at a hilltop. "Corporal Vale is coordinating the Inquisition's efforts in the area. We should speak with him."

Ruya nodded, and headed in that direction. Corporal Vale impressed her. He hadn't been there long, but he'd identified the problems and put someone on each of them. Food and shelter were the primary concerns, but something would need to be done about the mages and templars still fighting in the valley. The rebels and the order had washed their hands of those remaining, but the refugees couldn't do the same. She promised the corporal that she'd keep an eye out for an available healer.

#

Her brothers had taken her hunting before. Excursions into the wood to hunt a boar or some other trophy. Mostly, she'd just been along as an audience for their bragging. Lukas's bragging, anyway. Otwin had usually ended up distracted by something found in the ruins that made up the best of their family's hunting grounds. She wondered what they would think if they could see her now, hunting rams through the hills with lightning bolts. Probably complain it wasn't sporting.

Both Cassandra and Solas knew how to dress the rams. After the first, she rolled up her sleeves and let Solas show her how it was done. Varric was helpful enough when it came to killing the things, but got a little green around the gills when it came time to do the gutting.

"I'm sure some of the refugees will know how to dress the hides," Ruya said as she rolled one up and stuck it into the bag.

"We should look for those caches as well." Solas washed his hands in the small stream before rising.

"We can do that while we try to find out where the templars and mages are holed up." Ruya turned a slow circle as she looked around the valley. "The mages leave signs for each other, but I'm not sure how the templars find each other."

"There are many old forts and ruins around the area." Cassandra picked up one of the bundles they'd made. "They will most likely be in one of those."

#

They found a cache, and learned that the templars apparently couldn't tell the difference between a mage staff and a shovel. Or maybe they just didn't care about the difference between a mage staff and a shovel. Twice the templars attacked them, despite Cassandra's armor still bearing the sigil of the seekers. A small band of mages and sell-swords also attacked.

A scout reported that an elven scout was missing. They found the elven scout being attacked by templars. Ruya started to walk away, and noticed the dead mage. And the picnic. She slowly turned to raise an eyebrow at the scout.

The young woman confessed to having been spending time with the mage. Varric immediately seized on the opportunity to recruit the scout to other duties, pointing out that if she could get into an apostate's pants in the middle of a war, she could likely talk anyone into anything. Ruya smiled. No doubt Varric would recognize such a talent.

She closed a rift for a group of cultists, and sent them to spread word of the Inquisition. Part of her wanted to giggle at the absurdity of it all, but she managed to keep a straight face.

#

She pointed out the first of the signs. From there, they found another, and then another, until they succeeded in locating the camp of the rebel rebellion. Taken by surprise, they put up less of a fight than she would have expected.

Her healing spell took care of the burns on Cassandra's arm. The Seeker tested her range of motion, and then nodded. "With luck, perhaps we can also track down the renegade templars."

"They looked to be coming from the opposite direction, when we followed the mage signs." Ruya considered a moment. "If we head back to that burned out part of the valley, we could track them back." She glanced at Solas and Varric. "Up for it?"

"More walking uphill through muck?" Varric shrugged. "Sounds delightful."

#

Corporal Vale was pleased to hear of their success. Soldiers were dispatched to retrieve the caches and whatever could be recovered from the camps of the renegades.

"We should head back to Haven." Cassandra adjusted her scabbard. "Mother Giselle will be reporting to Leliana."


	4. Chapter 4 - Back at Camp

Cassandra was venting her frustrations on a practice dummy. Or at least, on what remained of a practice dummy. She made a disgusted noise as she tossed the destroyed dummy aside and replaced it with another.

Ruya watched her for a minute. "I think you need practice dummies made of sturdier stuff."

The blade sent splinters flying. "That would be nice."

"Like maybe iron."

The look Cassandra gave her betrayed a momentary amusement. She started to turn back to the dummy, the sighed, and lowered the sword. "Did I do the right thing?" She ran a hand over the flat of the blade. "What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool." She attacked the dummy again. "And they may be right."

There were no easy answers to be found. "What does your faith tell you?"

"I believe you are innocent." Cassandra brought the blade up in an underhanded swing. "I believe more is going on here than we can see." The next swing would have taken the head off a man. "And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot." The blade got stuck a moment in the side of the dummy, and Cassandra grunted as she pulled it out. "But is this the Maker's will?" She rolled her shoulders and resumed the combat stance. "I can only guess."

Around them, other soldiers were practicing and training. She saw a few men in templar armor leading others in various drills. "What's going to happen now?"

"Now we deal with the Chantry's panic over you before they do even more harm." Cassandra ran through a drill that had her blocking the blows of an imaginary opponent. "Then we close the Breach. We are the only ones who can. After that, we find out who is responsible for this chaos, and we end them." She lifted the blade, and focused once more on the dummy. "And if there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them. I only pray the price is not too high."

At least she'd have good company when the Chantry finally led her to the chopping block. No. Orlais favored gallows. They'd all hang together. "You didn't have any choice."

"Didn't I?" Cassandra lowered the blade. "My trainers always said, 'Cassandra you are too brash. You must think before you act.' I see what must be done, and I do it. I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again."

"It wasn't like you had no reason to suspect me." A single mage, apparently stepping out of the Fade as the lone survivor? If she hadn't seen the vision at the temple, she'd likely be suspecting herself as well.

"I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone." Cassandra set down the blade, and walked to a bench to grab a waterskin. She drank, then turned back to look at Ruya. "You've said you believe you're chosen. Does that mean... you believe in the Maker?"

She wouldn't say she believed she was chosen, but she had to acknowledge the possibility. "I believe He exists."

"That's..." Cassandra nodded approvingly. "Comforting. Surely the Maker put us both on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us."

#

There was an argument happening in front of the Chantry. Templars stood on one side, mages on the other.

"Your kind killed the Most Holy"

"Lies." The mage sneered at the templar. "Your kind let her die."

"Shut your mouth, mage." The templar reached for his sword.

Cullen stepped between the combatants. "Enough."

"Knight-Captain." The templar slammed his sword back into its sheath.

"That is not my title." Cullen's glare had both sides backing off. "We are not templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition."

For a moment, the situation looked settled. And then Roderick's voice drifted over the crowd. "And what does that mean, exactly?"

"Back already, Chancellor?" Cullen rolled his eyes. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its 'Herald' will restore order as you've promised." Roderick gestured, attempting to play the crowd.

"Of course you are." Cullen merely smirked, and ignored the question. "Back to your duties, all of you." Under his gaze, the crowd dispersed. Roderick tried to enter the Chantry, and Cullen moved to stand in his path, arms folded.

Ruya smiled to herself. Roderick was a loud-mouth, but it was clear from the look on his face that he knew he was outmatched. He settled for just glaring at the armored former templar. Cullen glared right back, and then his face softened slightly as he saw her approach. He gestured. "Mages and templars were already at war. Now they're blaming each other for the Divine's death."

Roderick sneered. "Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order."

"Who, you?" Cullen actually sounded amused at the notion. "Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"

"The rebel Inquisition and its so-called 'Herald of Andraste?'" Roderick was actually bristling. "I think not."

She looked him over. "So far, you're the only one who's insisting we can't work together."

"We might, if your Inquisition would recognize the Chantry's authority." Roderick started to step around Cullen, and the bigger man shifted just enough to block him again.

"There is no authority until another Divine is chosen." Cullen's glare had Roderick taking a step backwards.

"In due time." Roderick gestured at her. "Andraste will be our guide, not some dazed wanderer on a mountainside."

Ruya shook her head and decided to ignore him. She shifted so she was facing Cullen. "How widespread is the violence between mages and templars?"

He sighed. "Impossible to say."

"Your organization flouting the Chantry's authority will not help matters."

Cullen didn't bother to respond to Roderick's words, and continued to address Ruya. "With the Conclave destroyed, I imagine the war between mages and templars has renewed. With interest."

"The mages and templars are fighting even though we don't know what really happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"Exactly why all this should be left to a new Divine." Roderick gestured emphatically. "If you are innocent, the Chantry will establish it as so."

Cullen stepped forward, forcing Roderick to take another step back. And in doing so, put himself between Ruya and Roderick. "Or will be happy to use someone as a scapegoat."

"You think nobody cares about the truth? We all grieve Justinia's loss."

"But you won't grieve if the Herald of Andraste is conveniently swept under a carpet."

Ruya sighed. The bickering was getting them nowhere. "Well, let's hope we find solutions, and not a cathedral full of chancellors."

"The stuff of nightmares." Cullen's lips twitched just slightly.

"Mock if you will." Roderick threw up his hands. "I'm certain the Maker is less amused." He stalked off.

#

"Greetings, Herald of Andraste. How fares your quest to seal the Breach?"

Ruya smiled at Mother Giselle. "I'm doing everything within my power." She wished she had a clearer idea of just what that power truly was.

The older woman's face was sympathetic. "A task such as closing the Breach is a heavy burden. I hope you do not carry it alone. We remember Andraste, but Andraste did not carry the Chant of Light alone. She had generals, advisors... even her husband, for a time. Do everything within your power..." She laid a hand on Ruya's shoulder. "But remember those who would help you.

"I appreciate your insight, Mother Giselle."

"Take it for whatever it is worth. You walk a difficult path, and there is little enough I can do to aid you. In any case, I pray this Inquisition proves less brutal than its predecessor."

It wasn't the first time someone had mentioned the original Inquisition. She'd read of it, but not in depth. "Can you tell me about the original Inquisition?"

"The original Inquisition was formed after the First Blight, well before the Chantry as we know it. The Inquisitors were hunters, zealots who tracked and killed cultists and dangerous mages. As Andraste rose to power, the Inquisition came into her service. Instead of hunting those who would do harm, the Inquisitors spread the Chant of Light by force."

Why the Inquisition then, and not something new? "This is a dark chapter of history for the Divine to revisit."

"Do you know what impresses me most about the original Inquisition? They fought horrific battles, killed and died for their cause..." Mother Giselle gestured. "And when it was time, they put their swords away. Perhaps the name was Divine Justinia's message: That when the Inquisition is needed, it will strike without mercy. But when its work is done, it will put its sword away."

An interesting notion. Ruya stood there a moment, considering it. Perhaps the Divine had always intended this to be temporary. Or perhaps she had something else in mind entirely. "Is there anything I can do to help you or your people?"

"My healers would benefit from more supplies. We have run short of even common goods with so many wounded. If you could deliver this list and the items on it to Quartermaster Threnn, she could get us what we need. It may not seem like much, but it would enable my healers to save many lives."

"Farewell, Revered Mother."

"Until next time."

#

She opened the door to find Josephine engaged in an argument with an Orlesian nobleman. Try as she might, she could never quite get used to those masks.

"The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can't prove it was founded on Justinia's orders."

"This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day." She looked up at Ruya, and gestured. "But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach. Ser Trevelyan, may I present the Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia's greatest supporters.

He gave her a nod of greeting. "And the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This 'Inquisition' is not a beneficiary of this arrangement."

She returned the nod, and gave him a curious look. "This is the first I've heard of Haven having an owner outside the Chantry."

"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Ferelden. We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is..." He caught himself, and sighed. "She was a woman of supreme merit. I will not let an upstart Order remain on her holy grounds."

He couldn't possibly be sugggesting... She frowned. "People have been injured. You can't just turn them out onto the snow."

"And who benefits if they stay?" he retorted.

"Divine Justinia, Marquis." Josephine's voice was sharp and firm. "The Inquisition - not the Chantry - is sheltering the pilgrims who mourn her."

He stared at her for a moment. "Why is the Chantry ignoring the faithful?"

"Because it remains in shock." He sighed, and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she continued. "We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem."

"I'll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile." He gave them both a bow before departing.

She watched him go before turning back to Josephine. If her memory of the map was correct, they were currently in Ferelden, not Orlais. "Do the DuRellions actually have a claim on this place?"

"His Grace's position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Fereldan relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian. If the marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf. Her current concerns are a bit larger than a minor property disputes."

And given feelings between the two nations, it was likely negotiations would not get far. "I apologize for the intrusion. I didn't realize you were meeting with the marquis."

"You did little harm. In truth, the debate was most beneficial as practice for those to come."

"You expect more people in Haven?" There were already dozens more than there had been before she'd left for the Hinterlands. She'd been expecting numbers to go in the opposite direction.

"Undoubtedly. And each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart. An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible."

Ruya gave a formal bow. "The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet."

"Thank you. Let us hope so. Thedas's politics have become..." She searched for a polite word. "Agitated of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths. But please, excuse me. I've much work to do before the day is done."

#

She entered the war room to find an ongoing discussion. Josephine nodded to her. "Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea."

Cullen immediately started shaking his head. "You can't be serious."

Josephine shifted her writing board slightly. "Mother Giselle isn't wrong: at the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion."

"And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?" Leliana stepped towards the table.

"Let's ask her." Josephine pointed her pen at Ruya.

They wanted her to address the Chantry. Maybe they hadn't noticed that big staff she carried. "I'm more concerned this won't actually solve any problems."

"I agree." Cullen rested his hands on his sword hilt. "It just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says."

Cassandra stepped forward. "I will go with her. Mother Giselle said she could provide us names? Use them."

"But why? This is nothing but a -"

"What choice to we have, Leliana?" Cassandra gestured at the map. "Right now we can't approach anyone for help with the Breach. Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through."

#

The wagon ride into Val Royeaux was not the most comfortable journey. On the second day, Cassandra gave her an appraising look. "It occurs to me I don't actually know much about you."

Ruya shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm..." Cassandra leaned back. "Not sure. Where are you from?"

"The Circle of Magi at Ostwick, at least until the rebellion began." She smiled.

"Yes, I suppose that..." Cassandra nodded. "Would have required you to stay on the move. Tell me, do you consider the Free Marches your home? Are you eager to go back?"

Maybe once everything was settled back down. Until then... "Wherever I am is home enough for me."

Cassandra smiled. "That's how I feel now, after years of tending to business for the Divine."

"I'd like to get to know you better." Especially if they were going to keep working together.

"There's..." Cassandra looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting. "Not much to know."

Ruya laughed. "You're being modest?"

"Do you think me a braggart?" Cassandra frowned.

"No. I think you're interesting."

She sighed. "As you wish. My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, daughter of the royal house of Nevarra, seventy-eighth in line for the Nevarran throne. I joined the Seekers of Truth as a young woman, and was with the Order until they withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as the Divine's Right Hand, carrying out her order to form the Inquisition - and here we are." Cassandra shrugged. "That's all there is to know, my lady."

"There are a few Pentaghasts in my family tree," Ruya said.

Varric raised an eyebrow. "So you and the Seeker are related then?"

Ruya shook her head. "Both the Pentaghasts and the Trevelyans are large families. I'm related to most of the nobility in the Free Marches. Your Sebastian Vael and I are related through my great grandmother on my father's side, and one of my maternal great grandmothers was an Amell." She shrugged. "Go back a couple ages you'll probably find a Tethras in there. What about you, Solas? Any family to speak of?"

"Not particularly."


	5. Chapter 5 - Val Royeaux

"The city still mourns." Cassandra gestured at the various hangings decorating the bridge.

They hadn't gone far when a woman saw them and backed away, gasping in shock and more than a little fear. Varric shrugged. "Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are."

"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric."

A young woman dressed in the Inquisition's armor came rushing up. "My lady Herald."

Cassandra blinked. "You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?"

"The Chantry mothers await you, but..." The young woman swallowed. "So do a great many templars."

"There are templars here?"

The young woman nodded. "People seem to think the templars will protect them... from the Inquisition. They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the templars intend to meet you."

"Only one thing to do, then." Cassandra gestured for them to keep moving. "They wish to protect the people? From us?"

Ruya sighed, and kept her voice calm. "We knew there would be some kind of reaction." Templars. She found herself hoping she wouldn't recognize any of them. She wasn't sure she could take one of her cousins looking at her like she was a monster.

"But I didn't expect the templars to make an appearance."

"The people may just be assuming what the templars will do." The young woman gestured. "I've heard of no concrete plans."

Varric shifted his crossbow. "You think the Order's returned to the fold, maybe? To deal with us upstarts?"

"I know Lord Seeker Lucius." Cassandra narrowed her eyes, then shook her head. "I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry's defense, not after all that's occurred."

"We're doing all this to get help with the Breach." Ruya tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Maybe this is our chance to get the templars on our side."

"Perhaps." Cassandra gestured at the young woman. "Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are..." She sighed. "Delayed."

"As you say, my lady."

#

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me. Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery." The revered mother giving the speech gestured as they approached. "You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more. You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more." Behind her, a half dozen templars shifted their positions slightly, as if unsure what to do. "Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste. Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet. The Maker would send no mage in our hour of need."

All eyes turned towards her. She squared her shoulders, and let her voice ring out. "You say I am the enemy. The Breach in the sky is our true enemy."

"It's true." Cassandra moved to her side. "The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late."

"It is already too late. The templars have returned to the Chantry." The mother gestured to where a small group of templars was approaching. "They will face this 'Inquisition,' and the people will be safe once more." One of the approaching templars cuffed her in the back of the head, and she cried out in pain as she fell.

The templar that had been guarding the mother started to step forward, and the man leading the other group put up a hand to restrain him. "Still yourself. She is beneath us."

Ruya wasn't particularly happy with the Chantry at the moment, but striking an unarmed Chantry mother? Gavren would be striding forward with a blade in his hand at the very sight. "What's the meaning of this?"

He sneered at her. "Her claim to 'authority' is an insult, much like your own."

Cassandra stepped forward. "Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak with -"

He cut her off with a sharp gestured. "You will not address me."

"Lord Seeker?" Cassandra's voice was startled.

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed." He turned towards the crowd, gesturing grandly. "You should all be ashamed. The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages. You are the ones who have failed. You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear. If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."

Ruya narrowed her eyes. Some of the men with him had faces just as shockd as Cassandra's. Maybe something could be salvaged. Cullen had been a templar, after all. "Templars, one of your own commands the Inquisition's forces. Join us, as he did."

"You're a mage." Lucius spat at her feet. "Your ties are worthless. They're all made traitors just by being in your company."

A young man with a Fereldan accent shook his head. "But Lord Seeker..." He glanced at her. "What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if -?"

The man who'd struck the mother stepped towards him. "You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question."

Lucius continued speaking, addressing them now, rather than the crowd. "I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. We deserve recognition. Independence. You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition..." He smirked. "Less than nothing. Templars. Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We march."

They stood for a moment, watching the templars leave. Varric folded his arms. "Charming fellow, isn't he?"

Cassandra looked aghast. "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?"

"Do you know him very well?" Ruya raised an eyebrow.

"He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert's death. He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding." Cassandra shook her head. "This is very bizarre."

"Do you think he can be reasoned with?"

"I hope so. If not him, there are surely others in the Order who don't feel as he does. Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

#

Instead of leaving, Ruya went to check on the injured mother. The woman glared up at them. "This victory must please you greatly, Seeker Cassandra."

"We came here seeking only to speak with the mothers. This is not your doing, but yours."

"And you had no part in forcing our hand? Do not delude yourself. Now we have been shown up by our own templars, in front of everyone. And my fellow clerics have scattered to the wind, along with their convictions." She turned her gaze to Ruya. "Just tell me one thing: do you truly believe you are the Maker's chosen?"

How does one even answer a question like that? "To tell you the truth, I don't know."

"That is..." The mother relaxed slightly. "More comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall see what the Maker plans in the days to come."

Ruya's fingers glowed white as she touched the wound. "There's got to be a way to calm everything down and clean up this mess."

"I hope against hope that may be the case." The mother let the other Chantry folk help her to her feet, and nodded at Ruya before leaving.

#

"Excuse me, but..." One of the merchants gestured to them as they left the dais. "Is that they're saying real? The Inquisition's going to fix the hole in the sky?"

Ruya nodded. "That's what we're attempting, yes."

"No one is doing anything. The Chantry's useless, and the templars..." The woman gave a frustrated shake of her head, and spread her hands. "Andraste, I never thought they'd abandon us." She took a deep breath. "Listen. Your camp will need food. I have contacts. We'll have deliveries there in days."

Cassandra blinked. "You want to help the Inquisition?"

"Never been part of something this big before, but..." The woman hesitated, and then nodded firmly. "If your Inquisition's going to seal the sky, I want to help."

"What do you think, Cassandra?" Ruya glanced at the other woman.

"I think the woman is asking you and not me."

"Well, she is..." The merchant glanced from one to the other.

"The Herald of Andraste. Yes, I understand. Haven is a mess, but we won't turn away anyone willing to help. Invite her, if it pleases you."

"Head to Haven, then." Ruya touched the woman's shoulder. "We need good people."

"I don't know if I'm that, but it'll be nice to see."

"Thank you."

#

They hadn't gone far when an arrow struck the ground near them. A piece of parchment was tied to it. Ruya sighed, and retrieved the parchment. She caught the highly amused look on Varric's face. "Red handkerchiefs." She rolled her eyes.

Cassandra touched her arm, then gestured. "I believe that messenger is trying to get our attention."

A few minutes later, they had an invitation to a back alley, and an invitation to a formal salon. They were walking out of the market when a voice called to them. "If I might have a moment of your time?"

Cassandra looked like she'd swallowed a fly. "Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

"Leader of the mage rebellion." Solas tilted his head. "Is it not dangerous for you to be here?"

"I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes." Fiona walked towards her, eyes appraising. "If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps you should look among your fellow mages."

She wasn't entirely sure she considered Fiona one of her fellows. But they were going to need the mages, if they wanted to make sense of what was happening. "That would have been my first choice, if you'd been willing to speak with us."

"We're willing now. That's the important thing." Fiona nodded. "Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe: come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both, after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my lady Herald." She walked away. Ruya was slightly surprised Cassandra let her.

"Come." Cassandra gestured. "Let us return to Haven."

#

"Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition." Her name, formally announced at an Orlesian salon as a representative of the Inquisition. It felt a little too much like a point of no return than Ruya was entirely comfortable with. A pair of nobles greeted her warmly. The conversation was going well enough until a third noble walked towards them.

"The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit." He strode down the stairs, speaking the too loud voice of someone who wants an audience. "Washed-up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power."

She kept her voice calm and polite, contrasting his grandstanding. "The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas."

He sneered, but the crowd failed to back him. "Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army. We know what your 'Inquisition' truly is. If you were a woman of honor, you'd step outside and answer the charges." He reached behind him to grasp the hilt of his sword.

She was considering taking him up on it when ice wrapped around his midsection. For just a moment she wondered if she'd inadvertently cast, then her eyes went to the woman standing at the top of the stairs. "My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house..." The woman walked down the stairs grandly. "To my guests. You know such rudeness is..." She tilted her head just slightly. "Intolerable."

"Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon."

"You should." She came to stand in front of him. "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" She turned to Ruya. "My lady, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

Acknowledging him would only provide him with legitimacy. She waved a hand casually. "The Marquis doesn't interest me. Do whatever you like with him."

That turned out to be a verbal castigation that left the man staggering out of the door. Vivienne gestured for Ruya to follow her to a quieter corner of the manor. "I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."

Ruya gave her a formal bow. "Charmed, Lady Vivienne."

"Ah, but I didn't invite you to the chateau for pleasantries." Vivienne glanced out the nearby window. "With Divine Justina dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

Her very presence would lend legitimacy to them. Ruya knew the woman likely had her own motives, but it was too good an offer to pass up. "The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne."

"Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that."

#

They fought their way through a small band of armed men, all of which seemed to know exactly who they were. Ruya started to walk through a door, then ducked back as a very small fireball struck the door.

"Herald of Andraste. How much did you expend to discover me?" The masked man gestured at her. "It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably."

Ruya glanced back at her companions, all of which shrugged. She turned to look at the man again. "I don't know who you are?"

"You don't fool me." He gestured as though putting on a performance. "I'm too important for this to be an accident. My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere."

There was a scrambling sound, and they both looked to see his bodyguard falling to the ground. An elven woman drew back a bow. "Just say 'what'."

"What is the -" She shot him in the face, right through the eye hole of his mask.

"Eww." The elven woman strode over and retrieved her arrow. "Squishy one, but you heard me, right? 'Just say 'what''. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. 'Blah blah blah. Obey me. Arrow in my face.'" She stood. "So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're..." She tilted her head at Ruya. "You're kind of plain, really. All that talk, and then you're just..." She gestured with the arrow. "A person. I mean, it's all good, innit? The most important thing is: you glow? You're the Herald thingy?"

"They say I'm the Herald of Andraste." Ruya stared at the elven woman. "But who are you, and what's this about?"

"No idea, I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

"Your people." Ruya raised an eyebrow. "Elves?"

"Ha. No. People people. Name's Sera. This is cover." She gestured. "Get round it." When they gave her blank looks, Sera shrugged. "For the reinforcements. Don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed." She lowered her voice and giggled. "They've got no breeches."

#

"Friends really came through with that tip." Sera didn't as much laugh as cackle. "No breeches." She turned back to Ruya. "So, Herald of Andraste. You're a strange one. I'd like to join."

They'd just been attacked by a dozen half-naked men. "Could we take a few moments for sense to reassert itself?" Ruya shook her head. "Who are you people?"

"I'm not 'people,' but I get what you want. It's like this." Sera gestured. "I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me." She pointed at herself, then shrugged. "Well, I'm one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, 'Friends', be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. 'The Friends of Red Jenny' are sort of out there. I used them to help you." She jerked a thumb at her quiver. "Plus arrows."

Ruya tried, somewhat in vain, to make sense of the torrent of words. Hidden information? "The Inquisition has spies already. Can you add to these professionals?"

"Here's how it is. You 'important' people are up here, shoving your cods around. 'Blah, blah, I'll crush you, I'll crush you.'" Sera wrapped her arms around an imaginary person and made kissing noises. "'Oh, crush you.' Ahem. Then you've got cloaks and spy-kings. Like this tit." She gestured at the dead man. "Or was he one of the little knives, all serious with his..." She scratched her head. "Little knife. All those secrets, and what gave him up? Some houseboy who don't know shite, but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no, I'm not Knifey Shivdark, all hidden. But if you don't listen down here too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards. I stole their..." Sera trailed off, then looked at Ruya. "Look, do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you?"

Maybe Leliana could figure this out. "All right, Sera. I can use you and your 'Friends.'"

"Yes. Get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches, because I have all these..." Sera blinked. "You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand." She hopped over a fence, and was gone.

"What just happened?" Ruya asked.

"You recruited a crazy person," Varric replied.

Ruya blinked. "Why?"

"Good question."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Threat Remains

The journey back had been quiet. Ruya wasn't the only one lost in her thoughts. They'd accomplished what they had set out to do, but she wasn't sure she'd call what happened a victory. Despite her misgivings about Fiona, the woman certainly seemed more reasonable than the Lord Seeker.

She glanced at Cassandra. "Do we have any contacts inside the templars?"

"Few," Cassandra said. "Cullen brought a number of templars and recruits with him when he joined us." She tilted her head. "You have ties within the templars as well, do you not?"

"Until my magic manifested, I was intended to become a templar." Ruya sighed. "I have cousins in their number, and within the Chantry itself. My brother, Otwin, might know how to contact them."

"Your brother is a templar?" Varric raised an eyebrow.

Ruya shook her head. "He's a scholar, active in the Chantry. But he was always the one who kept in touch with everyone. I wrote him to let him know I survived..." She glanced down at her hand. "But I wasn't sure how much I could really tell him about..." She sighed. "Well, everything, really."

Cassandra nodded. "Mention him to Josephine. She can use your ties to reach out."

#

Josephine was waiting for them the moment they set foot in the Chantry. "It's good you've returned. We heard of your encounter."

Cassandra blinked. "You heard?"

"My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course." Leliana walked towards them, flanked by Cullen.

"It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital." Cullen's voice betrayed irritation, and more than a little anger.

Ruya looked around at the three of them. "We had to do something, and now we have an opportunity."

"Yes." Josephine punctuated the statement by stabbing her pen into the air. "And we have the opening we need to approach the templars and the mages."

"Do we?" Cassandra shook her head. "Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember."

"True. He has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been..." Leliana frowned. "Very odd."

"We must look into it." Cullen folded his arms. "I'm certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker."

"Or the Herald could simply go meet the mages in Redcliff, instead." Josephine gestured at Cullen with the pen.

He turned to face her and shook his head. "You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse."

Clearly, this argument had been going on for some time. She felt a stab of irritation. "Or you could stop bickering and make a decision." Maker help her, she sounded just like her mother.."

Cassandra gave her a sharp but approving nod. "I agree

The other three looked abashed. Josephine was the first to recover. "We shouldn't discount Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk."

"They are powerful, ambassador, but more desperate than you realize." Cassandra drummed her fingers on her sword hilt.

Ruya frowned, and considered. "You think the invitation could be some kind of trap?"

"If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave..." Cassandra trailed off, but nodded again.

Josephine gestured with her pen again. "The same could be said about the templars."

"True enough." Cullen reluctantly nodded, and then sighed. "Right now, I'm not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely."

"Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places." Cassandra turned to Ruya. "That's something you can help with."

"In the meantime, we should consider other options." Josephine started towards the war room, and Cullen and Cassandra followed.

It took Ruya a moment to realize Leliana had remained behind. The spymaster turned to her. Leliana's expression was odd. "There is one other matter. Not long ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily, I wouldn't even consider the idea they're involved in all this, but the timing is..." She sighed. "Curious."

Why would wardens vanish? Maker, what if this trouble meant another Blight? "That does sound odd, I agree."

"The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it." Leliana fidgeted a little with a sleeve. "Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out." There was tension in her voice. "Perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

"And if he can't?"

Something flashed in Leliana's eyes. "Then there may be more going on than we thought."

#

After so long in a carriage, walking around Haven with Solas was enjoyable despite the chill in the air. He glanced at her. "As I explored the Fade, I felt the presence of an intriguing artifact in the Hinterlands. If you are willing, I would like to locate it. I have marked its location as best I could determine."

"We'll likely head back there soon. We still need to locate that horseman." She stretched her arms up above her head, relishing the ability to move freely. "Can you ride?"

"I tend to prefer my own feet as a method of transportation." Solas demonstrated a better method of collecting elfroot than her normal tactic of simply grabbing the entire plant.

"I'd like to know more about you, Solas."

A trace of wariness appeared in his eyes. "Why?"

"You're an apostate, yet you risked your freedom to help the Inquisition."

He shrugged. "Not the wisest course of action when framed that way."

"I appreciate the work you're doing, Solas." She smiled. "I just wanted to know more about you."

"I am sorry." He glanced over his shoulder back to where the soldiers were training. "With so much fear in the air..." He turned back to her. "What would you know of me?"

"What made you start studying the Fade?"

"I grew up in a village to the north. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic. But as I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined. I treasured my dreams. Being awake, out of the Fade, became troublesome."

The dreams that had come in the days before her magic manifested had been fascinating. And frightening. "Did spirits try to tempt you?"

"No more than a brightly colored fruit is deliberately tempting you to eat it." He stopped, and pointed to where a family of druffalo were playing in the snow. She smiled at the sight. "I learned how to defend myself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned how to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore."

"I gather you didn't spend your entire life dreaming."

"No, eventually I was unable to find new areas in the Fade."

"Why?"

Solas spread his hands. "Two reasons." He lifted one hand. "First, the Fade reflects the world around it. Unless I traveled, I would never find anything new." He lifted the other. "Second, the Fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas, one must be interesting."

Life was certainly becoming interesting. "Is that why you joined the Inquisition."

He smiled at the question. "I joined the Inquisition because we are all in terrible danger." His shoulder's twitched carelessly. "If our enemies destroyed the world, I would have nowhere to lay my head while dreaming of the Fade."

She laughed. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you. In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the Fade."

"How so?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You train your will to control magic and withstand possession." He gestured at her. "Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I."

They stopped at the crest of the hill. There were more travelers on the road below them, heading into Haven. Most looked to be farmers and peasants, but a few wore armor and carried weapons. "You said you'd traveled to many different places."

"This world, or its memory, is reflected in the Fade. Dream in ancient ruins, and you may see a city lost to history. Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities long picked dry by treasure seekers." He gestured. "The best are the battlefields. Spirits press so tightly on the Veil that you can slip across with but a thought."

"Anyplace in particular?"

"I dreamt at Ostagar." His voice took on the cadence of a practiced storyteller. "I witnessed the brutality of the darkspawn and the valor of the Ferelden warriors. I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire..." He gazed off into the distance. "And Loghain's infamous betrayal of Cailan's forces."

Her jaw dropped, and it took her a moment to find her voice. "I've heard the stories. It would be interesting to hear what it was really like."

"That's just it." He turned to meet her eyes. "In the Fade, I see reflections created by spirits who react to the emotions of the warriors." He used his staff to sketch the snow as he spoke. "One moment, I see heroic Wardens lighting the fire and a power-mad villain sneering as he lets King Cailan fall. The next, I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more soldiers die in a lost cause."

"And you can't tell which is real?"

"It is the Fade." He used his staff to blend the sketches together. "They are all real."

She leaned on a tree, and watched him. "Have you always traveled and studied alone?"

"Not at all. I have built many lasting friendships. Spirits of wisdom, possessed of ancient knowledge, happy to share what they had seen. Spirits of purpose helped me search. Even wisps, curious and playful, would point out treasures I might have missed."

"I don't know of any spirits by those names."

"They rarely seek this world." He sighed. "When they do, their natures do not often survive exposure to the people they encounter. Wisdom and purpose are too easily twisted to pride and desire."

"You're saying that you became friends with pride and desire demons?"

"They were not demons for me."

In everything she'd read at the circle, spirits and demons blended together. Only a few writers bothered making the distinction, and even those spoke of the danger of any spirit. "Meaning?"

"The Fade reflects the minds of the living. If you expect a spirit of wisdom to be a pride demon, it will adapt." He gestured. "And if your mind is free of corrupting influences? If you understand the nature of the spirit? They can be fast friends."

Ruya considered the notion. How would one go about even trying to befriend a spirit? "I'm impressed that you could become friends with spirits."

"Anyone who can dream has the potential. Few ever try. My friends comforted me in grief and shared my joy." A trace of anger entered his voice, and his gestures became sharper. "Yet because they exist without form as we understand it, the Chantry declares that spirits are not truly people. Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?"

Ten minutes of conversation, and she'd learned more than she had in months of study. "I hadn't thought about it that way, but I see your point."

"I..." He caught himself, and then gave her a somewhat surprised look. "Thank you. Few are willing to entertain such a notion."

#

The elven woman looked up, then looked again and immediately jumped to her feet. "You're the Herald. Or, well, the one they're calling the Herald, anyway. It's odd to see them accepting a mage as their hero. First we're too dangerous to let out of the Circles, and then we're apostate rebels..." She shrugged. "But they seem to like you. My name is Minaeve. I research demons and other creatures. Seeker Pentaghast and I use what I find to help the soldiers fight them."

Ruya chatted with the young woman while waiting for Josephine to finish her conversation with one of the newcomers. She found herself liking Minaeve. It was good to meet another mage that didn't see all templars as the enemy.

#

Josephine waited until Ruya had finished chatting with Minaeve. "Ah, Lady Trevelyan. May I have a moment? I'd like to discuss your parents."

Ruya nodded. She'd come to bring up that very topic. "What would you like to know?"

"I'd like to dispatch a courier asking the banns of House Trevelyan to align themselves with us. What are your thoughts? Should we approach your family for their formal support of the Inquisition?" Josephine gestured with the pen as she spoke.

"My parents are on a first-name basis with most priests in Ostwick, and I have a dozen cousins in the Chantry." Ruya shook her head and smiled. "When they hear I've been 'touched by Andraste', you'll have to stop them from giving you money."

"I'll take that as a yes. Val Royeau has noted your lineage. It gives the Inquisition some legitimacy, although not so much as we'd hoped."

"Why not?"

"You are from Ostwick. Orlesian nobles consider the Free Marches somewhat..." Josephine took a moment to select her word. "Quaint."

Several angry responses came to her tongue and she forced them all away. Patriotism had its place, but with everything else going on, what did she care about what a bunch of snail-eating mask-wearing buffoons thought about her country? At least the citizens of Ostwick knew better than to eat cheese with mold on it. "Even though I'm a mage? That doesn't give them pause?"

"You're not an unfamiliar sight. Mages from noble families are given more leeway." Josephine shrugged. "Besides, Ostwick's Circle had a reputation for being rather sedate."

It had been. Right up until the rebellion. "My parents made arrangements. I visited home from time to time."

"What parent wouldn't want to prevent their child from growing into a stranger?" Josephine smiled. "It must have soured your relations with the templars."

Ruya shook her head. "I have family in the templars. We'd travel together for the visits." She glanced away for a moment. "Templars at Ostwick were evenhanded enough. A few were almost friendly."

"Commander Cullen will be pleased. For a man no longer with the Order, he takes its faults quite personally." Josephine sighed. "This place is no bastion of civilization, not like the Circle. I hope you don't find the living conditions in Haven too rustic for someone of your station."

More than once in the past year, she'd ended up sleeping in a damp cave. "Don't worry about me. Haven's more than livable."

"Really?" Josephine's voice was doubtful. "If that is how you feel, I'm pleased to hear it. Until next time, my lady."

#

She walked down to where the soldiers were practicing under Cullen's watchful eye. "You there. There's a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you would be dead." He turned to the templar standing with him. "Lieutenant, don't hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one."

"Yes, Commander." The templar moved to where some soldiers were practicing, and started correcting their footwork.

Cullen noted her, and stepped back to join her. "We've received a number of recruits - locals from Haven and some pilgrims." He smiled. "None made quite the entrance you did."

"I just hope I can help."

"As do we all. It is enough that you would try." He gestured for her to walk with him. "I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself. I was there during the mage uprising - I saw firsthand the devastation it caused."

A young man rushed up and handed him a piece of parchment. "Ser."

Cullen accepted it, then looked it over and handed it back before turning his attention back to Ruya. "Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause." His eyes went to the Breach. "Now it seems we face something far worse."

"I must have this mark for a reason. It will work. I'm sure of it." She wasn't sure which of them she was trying to convince.

"Provided we can secure aid." His voice betrayed doubts similar to her own. "But I'm confident we can. The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains." He gestured. "The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There's so much we can..." He caught himself, and gave her an apologetic look. "Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

The cause was worthy, of that she had no doubt. It was good to know at least one other person was enthusiastic about the idea of just getting out there and helping people. "No, but if you have one prepared, I'd love to hear it."

Cullen laughed. "Another time perhaps. I, ah..." He cleared his throat, and for a moment it looked like he was actually blushing. "There's still a lot of work ahead."

The young runner came back with another piece of parchment. "Commander. Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines."

He rolled his eyes. "As I was saying."

She laughed, and gave him a small bow before leaving him to his duties.

#

Vivienne appeared to be settling in nicely. She raised an eyebrow when Ruya approached. "You came from the Circle at Ostwick, did you not? Senior Enchanter Lydia was a dear friend of mine. Were you at all acquainted?"

Ruya nodded. "Lydia was my instructor. She was almost a mother to me."

"I never met a wiser soul than her." Vivienne sighed. "I understand she was killed by one of her own students when the Ostwick Circle rebelled. I think we both agree that this war must end."

"Ebram became an abomination. He tried to attack the infirmary the templars had set up for their wounded. Lydia held a barrier to try to buy time..." Ruya sighed. "There were too many demons. I couldn't get to her fast enough. She saved many lives, at the cost of her own." She was silent for a moment. "The war benefits no one. It must end, and order must be restored."

"If only the rebels saw things so clearly." Vivienne's voice held a note of angrer. "Justinia's death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas. If it is not restored quickly, countless lives will be lost. Mages, templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate."

And so many of them were looking at her. "I'll try not to let them down."

"Failure is a luxury we cannot afford, my dear." Vivienne nodded. "For almost a thousand years, the world believed it was in the hands of the Maker." Her dark eyes were appraising, and Ruya felt as though she'd been throughly weighed and measured. "And now many believe that you are the agent of his will. Whatever the truth is, that belief gives you power."

"Once this is over, the task of speaking for the Maker will be the Chantry's problem again." Assuming the Chantry ever got it's act together. Surely there was someone who could take the reins of all this.

"That's reassuring to hear." Vivienne glanced at the books piled on the desk she'd claimed. "I've stolen enough of your time, my dear. Don't let me keep you."

#

A young man... at least she was pretty sure he was a young man... let her know there was a mercenary captain out on the Storm Coast that would like to join the Inquisition. She promised she'd look into it, and went to go mention it to Leliana.

Leliana was praying. "Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written." She dropped her hands. "Is that what You want from us? Blood? To die so that Your will is done? Is death Your only blessing?" The spymaster shook her head, then looked at Ruya. "You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker's prophet have to say about all of this? What's His game?"

"I speak for no one but myself, and I have no answers for you." She didn't even have answers for herself.

"Then we can only guess at what He wants. The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths." Leliana punched the cabinet hard enough to crack the wood. "Justinia gave Him everything she had, and He let her die."

"I'm sorry. Her death has clearly hit you hard."

"Not just me. All of us. She was the Divine. She led the faithful. She was their heart. If the Maker doesn't intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He? I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are." Leliana shook her head angrily. "I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people. But now they're dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing."

"Maybe you have another purpose." One of the best things about working for the Inquisition is that it gave her something to do, kept her from feeling helpless in this huge mess. "I could help you find it."

"No, this is my burden." Leliana collected herself. "I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again. Come. To work then. We will speak later."

#

Sera, it seemed, had found the tavern. "So, this is it, huh?" The elven woman gave Haven a disapproving look. "Oh, no, it's fine, yeah? It's just, I thought it'd be bigger. Pfft... that would've been hilarious if you were a man, right? Wasted. Anyway, stopping wars should earn more sovereigns than this. Need things back to normal for coins to be flowing again. Another reason the templars and mages need to be sat down."

Ruya caught maybe one word in five. "I'm pretty sure the Conclave proved it's not that easy."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't?"

"Why? Because someone yelled it real loud?" Sera smacked the table. "Make them prove it. They're too busy to look up where the real questions are."

She sighed. Conversing with this woman reminded her of the time Lukas had downed two glasses of aquae lucidus. "Right, they should know it's a simple job. End all war, stitch the sky." Sera gave her a confused look, and Ruya clarified. "The easy one first, of course."

Sera laughed, rocking back in the chair. "You're daft, yeah? Most people get special, they lose their snerk. Can't see how stupid it all is. I think I'll like you, Lady Herald. Maybe you are a little touched, yeah?"

Arguing just wasted everyone's time. "As long as the job gets done, I don't care about the rest."

"Fact. Spare the frills, just get it all back to normal. Best plan I've heard." Sera tilted her head. "Only plan I've heard, really. Everyone up their own arses." She slapped the table again. "Let's get things done."


	7. Chapter 7 - Recruiting

They'd cleared the templars and mages, only for bandits to move in. They dispatched the first batch on their way to the location the scouts had provided for the Grey Warden. Solas noted the men seemed rather well coordinated and equipped for bandits, and Ruya agreed.

A trek around the pond gave them their first glimpse of their target. Or Ruya assumed the man wearing the griffin emblazoned breastplate was their target. He was drilling three other men in shield work. She glanced over her shoulder at Cassandra, who gave her a shrug. Ruya returned the shrug, and headed towards the man. "Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?"

He turned towards her, his expression startled. "You're not -" He took a few steps towards her. "How do you know my name? Who sent..." He must have caught something out of the corner of his eye, because he was able to bring up his shield in time to block the arrow that would have hit her. "That's it. Help or get out. We're dealing with this idiots first."

She could live with that. Solas put up a barrier around the trainees as Ruya used lightning to strike at the back ranks of the approaching bandits. Blackwall and Cassandra charged in, the trainees only a few steps behind them. She could hear Sera cackling as the elven woman put an arrow into the... well, that looked painful.

#

"Sorry bastards." Blackwall rose from where he'd been checking one of the dead men. He turned towards the trainees. "Good work, conscripts, even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've -" He shrugged. "Well, thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves." He waited until the trainees were disappearing into the distance before turning to face her. "You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I know your name because I'm an agent of the Inquisition." She gestured towards the valley, where the Inquisition's camp could just barely be made out in the distance. "I'm investigating whether the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine."

He actually looked insulted. "Maker's balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can't -" He shook his head. "No, you're asking, so you don't really know." He paced a length of shoreline. "First off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I'll tell you: no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn't political."

"I'm not here to accuse." She started to hold up a reassuring hand, then considered. "Not yet. I just need information. I've only found you. Where are the rest?"

"I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need. Who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I 'conscripted' their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me." His eyes became distant. "Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are."

It sounded plausible enough. Leliana knew something of the Wardens, she could always verify the information with her later. "I wasn't aware Grey Wardens could take whatever they want."

"It's complicated. If there's a Blight, everyone has to help the effort to fight it. The treaties are ancient." He twitched a shoulder. "Outside of Blights, it's as binding as a clever tongue can make it."

That sounded a bit more reasonable. "Do you have any idea where the other Wardens could have gone?"

He considered the question, and then shook his head. "Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt? That's in the Anderfels, a long way north." He adjusted the strap on his shield. "I don't really know. Can't imagine why they'd all disappear at once, let alone where they'd disappear to."

She glanced over her shoulder at her companions, then back to Blackwall. "Why haven't you gone missing like the rest of them?"

"Well, maybe I was going to." He narrowed his eyes. "Or maybe there's a new directive, but a runner got lost or something. My job was to recruit on my own. Planned to stay that way for months. Years."

Leliana was likely not going to be pleased that they'd found more questions than answers. Or maybe she would be, Ruya hadn't quite figured out what to make of the woman yet. "It's been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall, but this didn't help at all."

She'd gone only a few steps when he called after her. "Inquisition... Agent, did you say? Hold a moment." He walked to catch up. "The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me."

"The Inquisition needs all the support it can get, but what can one Grey Warden do?"

He drew himself up and gave her a steady look. "Save the fucking world, if pressed." He glanced over his shoulder at where the Breach was visible in the sky. "Look, maybe fighting demons from the sky isn't something I'm practiced at, but show me someone who is. And like I said, there are treaties. Maybe this isn't a Blight, but it's bloody well a disaster. Some will honor them. Being a Warden means something to a lot of people."

Valid points. And a man who cared enough to protect people from bandits seemed exactly the sort they sorely needed right now. "Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer."

#

Sera and Blackwall seemed to hit it off immediately. It was rather nice to have someone along who seemed to be able to follow the elven woman's chatter. With two warriors, two archers, and two mages, the bandits didn't stand a chance.

Locating Solas's artifact didn't take them long. A Dalish woman was seeking the same thing, and they joined forces. The Dalish woman was rather arrogant until Solas said something in elvish. Then she got wary. They slew some demons and activated the artifact. Ruya examined it for a few moments before realizing she had absolutely no idea what the thing really was.

Solas convinced the Dalish woman, Mihris, to hand over some trinket she'd found. For a moment, Ruya considered inviting Mihris to join the Inquisition. She glanced at Solas, and then decided against it. It was clear he didn't trust the woman, and thus far his judgment had proved sound.

The veilfire was fascinating, and uncovered an enchantment. She took notes and tucked them away in her beltpouch. Surely one of the crafters back at Haven could do something with the enchantment.

"We should let Corporal Vale know we took care of the bandits." She considered their next course of action. "Then head up to the coast and locate this 'Iron Bull' fellow."

They were halfway back to the Inquisition camp before she realized that Cassandra had simply followed her lead instead of the other way around.

#

"Your Worship. For what it's worth, welcome to the Storm Coast." Harding's normally cheerful face wore a look of concern. "I would have sent word sooner, but our efforts have been... delayed."

Ruya really hoped the title was Harding's idea of a joke and not something people were actually calling her. "How so?"

Harding pointed. "There's a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain, and our small party has had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to speak with their leader." Harding tossed a worried look over her shoulder. "Haven't heard back, though."

"I'll do what I can to find our people."

"Thank you, Your Worship. That's a relief." She gestured at the map spread out on a stump. "The soldiers didn't have an exact location for the bandits, but they were starting their search farther down the beach." She sighed. "With all this fuss, we haven't been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens, either." Her cheery smile returned. "Well, good luck, and enjoy the sea air. I hear it's good for the soul."

#

On the shore, a group was engaged in a fierce battle with a group of Tevinter. They were skilled, that much was obvious. By the time she and her companions had reached them, the fight was all but over. A booming voice carried over the shoreline. "Chargers, stand down." A massive man cleaned off the edge of an axe that probably weighed more than she did. "Krem. How'd we do?"

The young man she'd spoken to earlier replied. "Five or six wounded, chief. No dead."

"That's what I like to hear. Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks." He turned, and walked towards her. "So you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming."

She'd seen a few Qunari around the temple, but not up close. He was almost a foot taller than she was, and probably the same in width. She'd seen dragons with smaller horns. "Iron Bull, I presume?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the horns usually give it away." He gestured as he seated himself on a piece of driftwood. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant."

Krem gave a small bow. "Good to see you again." He turned his attention to Iron Bull. "Throatcutters are done, chief."

"Already? Have 'em check again. I won't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem."

"None taken." He shrugged. "Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?"

"Soo..." Iron Bull waited until Krem was a few paces away before looking up at her. Even seated, he didn't have to look up much. "We're expensive, but we're worth it..." He gave a pointed look at the dead Tevinter. "And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

"How much is this going to cost me, exactly?" She had no real idea what the Inquisition could afford.

He shrugged. "It wouldn't cost you anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later. Your ambassador - what's her name - Josephine? We'd go through her and get the payments set up." He gestured lazily. "The gold will take care of itself. Don't worry about that. All that matters is we're worth it."

She looked over the band. They were chatting with each other, the lazy high spirits she recognized as friends glad to be alive. A few were already exchanging what passed for wit with Blackwall, Varric, and Sera. Cassandra's expression said she wasn't sure what to make of the group. And Solas was examining a seashell. "The Chargers seem like an excellent company."

"They are." The pride in his voice was evident. "But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me." He gestured at himself. "You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is - demons, dragons? The bigger the better." He rose, and took a few steps further away from the others. "And there's one more thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

"They're a Qunari organization, right?" She'd read little of the Qunari. Half of what she knew came from Varric's book, and she was fairly confident he'd taken liberties. "The equivalent of their guards and city watch?"

"I'd go closer to 'spies,' but yeah, that's them." He turned towards her. "Or, well, us." He shrugged. "The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."

"You're a Qunari spy, and you just..." She slowly shook her head. "Told me?"

"Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it's bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed." He nodded to her. "So whatever I am, I'm on your side."

Just what the Inquisition needed. Their very own spy / battering ram. Still, this seemed like the kind of thing that would interest Leliana. "All right. You're in."

"Excellent." He turned, and shouted towards his lieutenant. "Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired."

#

After a brief battle, they found the bodies of the Inquisition soldiers strewn about a ruined farmhouse. From the looks of things, they'd been led into a trap. "We should see that their families are notified," Solas said.

"Agreed. Look around, see if you can find anything."

A few minutes later, they had a map to the bandit camp, and something about a crest of mercy that would enable them to challenge the bandit leader without having to fight their way through the entire camp. It took her and Solas only a few minutes to put one together.

"Our men were murdered by a group called the Blades of Hessarian." Ruya sighed. Knowing who had done it didn't make it easier. She wasn't looking forward to telling Harding.

Cassandra shook her head and glared. "Hessarian's blade is supposed to represent mercy, not random slaughter."

#

"Someone's come with a challenge?" The people on guard stepped to the side to let Ruya and her party pass.

"The others failed."

Ruya continued walking forward through the gate confidently, despite the corpses handing from the posts above her head. The camp looked well defended. If this didn't work, they might be in some trouble. As they caught sight of the crest around her neck, the bandits parted to let her continue on her way. Their leader was big enough that for a moment, she wished she'd brought Iron Bull along for this.

"So you would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?"

"You killed soldiers of the Inquisition." She was pleasantly surprised that her voice remained firm and strong. "We cannot let this stand."

"You want justice? Claim it." He howled a war cry as he started towards her.

She unleashed the spell she'd gathered, throwing him backwards into a boulder that seemed to be serving as a trophy stand. Two armor covered mabari rushed towards her, and Cassandra and Blackwall instantly took up defensive positions. As the bandit leader got to his feet, she manifested more lightning, sending it as a series of small blasts so he couldn't dodge them all. She had to use a third spell before he went down for good. He twitched, then went still.

"It's done."

"Provided no one stabs you in the back on the way out." Varric helpfully provided reassurance.

One of the men approached her. "Your worship." He bowed. "The Blades of Hessarian are at your service. If you want eyes on the coast, here we are."

"I've not heard of the Blades of Hessarian." The blade, yes, but not the blades.

"Our work is often misunderstood, but we serve Andraste - and whoever proves worthy of wielding us."

This seemed a little... well, easy wasn't exactly the word she'd use. Maybe simple? "You and your Blades are loyal to the Inquisition?"

"We're loyal to you." He shrugged. "I suppose that's the same thing, Your Worship."

"So there's no ill will over what happened with your former boss?"

He glanced at the corpse, and she saw his mouth actually twitch into a smile. "The man was a bastard. You're not the first to stand up to him. You're just the first to win, and we're happy with that." He bowed again. "Besides, I would rather swear my life to the Herald of Andraste."

And just like that, she had her own bandit army.

#

They headed back into the Hinterlands to seek out the horsemaster. What he ended up wanting was slightly more complicated. First they had to kill some wolves, and then they had to put up some watchtowers.

The horse he gave her was magnificent. Lukas would have been green with envy over the creature. She was sorry to leave it at the camp, but it wasn't fair for her to ride while her friends walked.

A rift was hanging in the air above some crops. There was no way around trampling the seedlings, but at least they managed to get it sealed. "How many does that make?" Ruya asked Varric.

"Eight, by my count."

"Based on the reports we've received, there are plenty more." Cassandra picked up a strange bit of something from where the rift had been, and tucked it into their pack for Mineave to examine.

"The farms are safer now, anyway."

#

"I am very pleased you joined us, Warden Blackwall."

"The honor is mine, Lady Seeker."

"We need strong, righteous warriors-now more than ever."

"Righteous?" Blackwall chuckled. "High praise, Cassandra. Many Wardens have hardly lived righteous lives."

"True, yet you give yourself to an Order that would die to protect others." She actually smiled. "It is never too late to do better, and become more than what you are."

"That is the hope." Blackwall smiled.

Ruya glanced at Cassandra. "Have you known many Wardens?"

"I've encountered a few over the years, but I can only really claim to have known one."

"Which one? Maybe Blackwall knows them."

Cassandra glanced at Blackwall. "Did you know Warden Constable Mahariel?"

"Heard stories, but never actually met the man." Blackwall shrugged.

"Wait... Mahariel?" Varric frowned thoughtfully. "I think I know that name. Was he Dalish?"

"Ah. That is right. You encountered his clan near Kirkwall." Cassandra frowned. "He was not pleased when he learned what had occurred."

"Nobody was, Seeker. Nobody was."

"Is he among the missing then?"

Cassandra was silent for a moment, and then she shook her head. "No. We went to Vigil's Keep before we traveling on to Kirkwall. He and several other Wardens were killed in an excursion in the Deep Roads." She sighed. "Leliana did not take it well. They were... close, once."

#

Solas's guess about a demon taking over the wolf pack appeared to have been accurate. Blackwall flanked it as Cassandra moved in. The terror demon started to dive down, and she quickly hurled a blast of energy to knock it off its feet. Both warriors immediately stepped in, and it was dead a heartbeat later.

The few wolves in their vicinity continued to attack, but it appeared the rest of the pack slunk off as soon as the demons were dead.

"With the demon dead, the farmers should be safe from the wolves." Cassandra wiped her blade clean.

"And the wolves are no doubt happy to be freed from the demon's control," Solas added.

They started back towards the farms. "A friend traveled with a wolf. A magnificently absurd beast." Cassandra's lips twitched slightly in a fond smile.

"He had a pet wolf?" Ruya raised an eyebrow.

"He found it during the Blight, only a few weeks old. Called it Vir'ghilani."

Solas nodded. "Wayfinder."

"Yes. Powerful enough to tear the throat out of an abomination, and all he ever asked in returned was a good belly rub. My first encounter with the wolf was when he took down an apostate that would otherwise have killed me." She shook her head, and then sighed as a look of sorrow came over her face. "And my last encounter was when he took down an apostate that would otherwise have killed me."

"Who was his master?" Ruya asked.

"The Warden I spoke of. Brehan Mahariel. Though he'd object to being called Vir'ghilani's master. Dogs had masters, he said, and it was best to remember the difference between a dog and a wolf." She sighed, and for a moment her eyes were distant. "A tragic mistake." She shook her head. "Come, we should report back."

#

"We will need to head back, see if we can't arrange to get people out here to build those watchtowers."

Cassandra nodded to Ruya. "And report back our findings along the storm coast."

"Hopefully, they'll have decided by now if we are going to talk to the mages or the templars.


	8. Chapter 8 - Investigating Redcliffe

The debate appeared to be ongoing. Ruya gave her report. Cullen immediately began dispatching workers to get the watchtowers put up. They arranged for the Blades of Hessarian to report to him. Leliana was both pleased and wary regarding Iron Bull.

"It seems Blackall knows nothing about the disappearance of the Grey Wardens." Leliana twisted her hands. "It's a disappointment. I am, however, glad he is with us, even if he was..." She tilted her head slightly. "Not what I expected. He seems to be a good man and his experience will be an asset to the Inquisition." She sighed. "As for the other Wardens, I suppose we will have to keep looking."

Ruya nodded. "You've a history with the Wardens who ended the Blight."

A cloud came over Leliana's eyes. "Yes. I count them among my dearest friends." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Alistair and Cathiel are well on their way to kicking off Ferelden's golden age."

"They haven't gone missing with the other Wardens?"

"Officially, they are no longer part of the Order." Leliana's eyes flicked towards the Breach. "A small mercy, I suppose."

"What about the others?"

"Brosca and Lenore are in Antiva. I've received a message back. They do not know why the others have vanished. And the..." Leliana trailed off. "Jerath Tabris has been gone a long time now."

"And the Hero of Ferelden?"

"Dead. As is..." She looked away. "Brehan helped start this Inquisition. Then..." She shook her head. "The Maker brought us together. We arrived at Vigil's Keep to learn he was gone. In that instant, I felt the Maker's presence grow cold. One moment a cherished child, the next... abandoned. And then, when Justinia was killed... I was angry. I felt betrayed. But I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry."

Ruya put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to apologize for grief, Leliana."

#

Cassandra stood near the gate, watching Solas and Ruya. The apostate appeared to be assisting the Herald with improving her barriers. She still wasn't entirely sure what to make of the elven man, but his assistance thus far had proved invaluable.

She caught Cullen's approach out of the corner of her eye. "Thoughts?"

"Leliana is still convinced the mages are the best choice. Josephine leans that direction, but I think she is holding out hope that we may be able to bring both under our banner."

A snort of laughter escaped Cassandra. "And next we will get on our griffins and fly across the sea." She folded her arms. "You aren't regretting throwing in with us, are you?"

He shook his head. "Not in the slightest. Our latest report from the Hinterlands shows closed rifts and safe refugees. We've people underway to get those watchtowers up."

"The Herald is..." Cassandra's gaze went back to where Solas and Ruya were now on opposite sides of a snowball fight between some of the younger recruits and some of the children of the workers, using barriers to protect their forces. She saw Cullen's eyes go in the same direction, and the man started to smile. "A pleasant surprise."

"Every time she seals a rift, we get another dozen recruits." He started to say something else, and then a runner approached with a report. He read it over, and then glanced back at Cassandra. "With those materials you recovered, we were able to put together more field tents."

She watched the runner go, tilting her head slightly. "He accompanied you from Kirkwall, did he not?"

"Kels?" Cullen glanced in the direction of the young man, and then nodded. "The Champion charged me with the protection of Kels and his brethren. I couldn't exactly leave them behind."

"Ah. He was one of Evelina's children." She nodded. "Varric mentioned that." Her eyes narrowed. "What became of Karras?"

Cullen froze just slightly before recovering. "He went to investigate a report of strange lights on the Wounded Coast. Never returned."

"I see."

#

She shook the snow out of her hair, and clapped one of the recruits on the back. The soldiers and workers walked off in high spirits, either going back to their duties or heading towards the tavern. She glanced at Solas. "You're right. Clearing the ambient energy does enhance the barrier's durability."

He nodded. "You caught on quickly."

"Think they've made a decision yet?" She turned her gaze towards the Chantry.

"It is not an easy decision to make. With things the way they are, we will be gaining both an enemy and an ally with either choice."

"And good people on both sides." She shook her head. "If they don't pick by tomorrow, I'm going to head into Redcliffe and actually talk to Fiona. At the very least, we'll have more information then."

#

Iron Bull and his company had settled in. He nodded to her as she approached, then glanced back at where the soldiers were training. "They've got good form. Cullen's putting his templar training to good use."

Ruya raised an eyebrow. "Did Cullen tell you he was a templar? He's not wearing the armor."

"He didn't have to." Iron Bull gestured. "Might not be a templar shield, but it's a templar holding it. He angles the shield just a bit down. Helps direct fire or acid away, so it doesn't spray right in your face." He demonstrated. "Qunari learn the same thing when we train to fight Tevinter mages. Your templar's doing good work."

She turned, and looked over the soldiers. Warfare wasn't quite her area of expertise, but she had to admit they all looked like they knew what they were doing. "I'm impressed by what Cullen has accomplished with the troops."

"Dam right. It takes time to build a group into a team. But he's got their loyalty." He folded his arms. "Now he just needs 'em to make a decent shield wall, and they'll be good to go. Biggest problem for the Inquisition right now isn't on the front line. It's at the top. You've got no leader. No Inquisitor."

On that, she agreed. The current group of four leaders was currently locked into a stalemate, and she didn't see that changing any time soon. "Then maybe we need one. I'd be willing."

"You?" He grunted, then gave her a considering look. "Why you?"

"Nobody else seems to be stepping forward, and since I can seal rifts, I'm here whether I like it or not." She shook her head in frustration. "If it proved necessary to have an Inquisitor, I could make a go of it."

He grunted again, and then gave her an approving nod. "For a second there, you sounded like a Qunari. My people don't pick leaders from the strongest, or the smartest, or even the most talented. We pick the ones willing to make the hard decisions..." He glanced up at the Breach. "And live with the consequences." He shook his head, and his voice became light. "Ah, who knows. Maybe you seal the Breach, the Chantry gets off its ass, and all those soldiers go home and get fat."

That would be nice. "You think?"

"It could happen. It won't. But it could."

#

"Maker, look at it. So much easier to ignore when it's far away." Blackwall was staring up at the Breach. He turned towards Ruya as she approached. "And to actually walk out of it, to be that close..."

"If I hadn't been saved by Inquisition soldiers, I don't know what would've happened." She barely knew what had actually happened. The Breach continued to hang in the sky, swirling slowly above the mountains.

"Inquisition soldiers?" He shook his head. "That's not what I've heard." He gave her the same look many of the soldiers did. That look of wonder and almost reverence. It made her decidedly uncomfortable. "The Breach, the Divine's death, the Wardens..." He sighed. "It doesn't make sense. There's so much we don't know."

"Your experience with the Wardens will certainly be useful."

He shrugged. "Mostly the treaties, I expect. Old parchments you're welcome to. What about you? How do you fit into all of this?"

That she was still working on figuring out. "I just want to help stop the war, try to put things back in order." Let her uncle rest easily.

"A worthy goal, one I'm happy to support." He punched a fist into his palm. "For me, I'll be satisfied so long as we find the bastards that killed the Divine. They owe us some answers."

#

Cullen nodded in greeting as she came to watch the soldiers. "You traveled some distance to reach Haven. You're from the Circle in Ostwick?"

"I spent the better part of my life there." Part of her still expected to wake up at any moment and discover the past couple years had just been some sort of alchemy induced dream. "It feels strange to be away."

"It does, at times. I'm still getting used to it myself. It's been..." He shrugged. "Interesting." He blinked. "I'm sorry. The Circle isn't the most pleasant topic of conversation right now. Or ever. Shall we speak of something else?"

She glanced over her shoulder at the Chantry. "What do you think of the people you work with?"

"Who do you mean?"

"Are you satisfied with the Inquisition's forces?"

Pride showed on his face as he gestured towards the recruits. "Our numbers are small, but they suit our needs for the time being. Some templars have joined us instead of following the Order. They've proven invaluable in training new recruits."

"I should get to know you better." She glanced up at him. "We're working together, after all."

"What would you like to know?"

"All right..." She considered for a moment. "Where are you from?"

"I grew up in Ferelden, near Honnleath. I was transferred to Kirkwall shortly after the Blight." He looked out over the view. "This is the first I've returned in almost ten years."

"Varric's from Kirkwall. Did you two know each other?" They must have known of each other, certainly. Cullen was mentioned in Varric's book.

"I knew he was friends with the Champion of Kirkwall, but little else. We've spoken more since I joined the Inquisition. Largely at Varric's insistence." He rolled his eyes. "Apparently I spend too much time with a serious expression on my face, and it's bad for my health."

She chuckled. "You haven't seen Ferelden in ten years. Are you glad to be back?"

"I was not sorry to leave at the time." He shook his head as if shaking away a memory. "I did not expect to return. Now - between the Divine's murder and the Breach - I've arrived to find nothing but chaos."

"What was Kirkwall like?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "While I was there, Qunari occupied and then attacked the city, the viscount's murder caused political unrest..." He gestured. "Relations between mages and templars fell apart, an apostate blew up the Chantry, and the knight-commander went mad. Other than that, it was fine."

And many of their current problems could be traced back to those very events. "What happened between Kirkwall's mages and templars?"

"You were at the Conclave. You must have heard people speak of it."

At least a hundred conflicting versions of the tale. "Yes, but you were there."

He sighed. "There was tension between mages and templars long before I arrived. Eventually, it reached a breaking point. There was fighting in the streets. Abominations began killing both sides. It was a nightmare."

"What happened then?"

"The templars should have restored order, but red lyrium had driven Knight-Commander Meredith mad. She threatened to kill Kirkwall's Champion, turned on her own men. I'm not sure how far she would have gone. Too far."

"So you opposed her?" That was what most of the stories, including Varric's had said. Knight-Captain Cullen had rallied the templars and restored order in the aftermath.

"I stood with the Champion against her. In the end." He sighed. "But I should have seen through Meredith sooner." He seemed to be directing the last comment towards himself rather than towards her.

"You were in Ferelden during the Blight. Did you fight darkspawn?"

"No. I was stationed at Ferelden's Circle Tower. The Circle had troubles of its own. I..." He hesitated. "Remained there during the Blight.

If the stories she'd heard held any truth, the Circle tower of Ferelden had almost been annulled. "What happened at the Circle Tower?"

"Few who survived the Blight have fond memories of that time. I would prefer not to speak of it."

She decided to change the subject entirely. "I'd like to know more about the templars."

"If you need insight into what the Order is doing now, I'm afraid I can't offer more than you already know. Anything else, I will answer as best I can."

"Why did you join the Order?"

"I could think of no better calling than to protect those in need. I used to beg the templars at our local chantry to teach me. At first they merely humored me, but I must have shown promise." He shrugged. "Or at least a willingness to learn. The knight-captain spoke to my parents on my behalf. They agreed to send me for training. I was thirteen when I left home."

"Thirteen - that's still so young."

"I wasn't the youngest there. Some children are promised to the Order at infancy. Still, I didn't take on full responsibilities until I was eighteen. The Order sees you trained and educated first."

She nodded. "My uncle, Gavren, was fifteen when he went to the Order. Xaver was the same."

"Xaver?"

"My cousin. It is tradition, for my family. An heir, a spare, and a tithe. The youngest serves the Chantry." She folded her arms. "In my family, that was to have been me. I suppose in a way, it still is. What about your family? Did you miss them?"

"Of course. But there were many my age who felt the same. We learned to look out for one another."

"Did you enjoy your training?"

"I wanted to learn everything." He smiled. "If I was giving my life to this, I would be the best templar I could."

"You were a model student."

He laughed. "I wanted to be. I wasn't always successful. Watching a candle burn down while reciting the Chant of Transfigurations wasn't the most exciting task. I admit, my mind sometimes wandered."

"Trust me, reciting while embroidering a pillow is even worse. You can't let your mind wander, or you'll stab your fingers." She held up a hand. "I have scars."

He caught her hand and examined the fingertips. "So you do." He laughed softly. "You were to be a Chantry sister?"

"That was what mother wanted." She shrugged. "But there was Gavren. He was quite the dashing figure in his templar armor and his stories about saving the world from demons and abominations. Mother disapproved of him teaching me the sword, but I loved it." She fidgeted. "Mother and I got into an argument one day when I was nine. I wanted to go with my eldest brother and watch the warriors practice for the Grand Tourney, and she wanted me to stay and read some poetry by some sister or another. She put her foot down..." Ruya sighed. "And then the books caught fire."

"Your magic." He gave her a sympathetic look.

"It got me to the Circle. Just..." She shrugged. "Not the way I had planned."

"Is your uncle still with the templars?"

"He was at the Conclave."

"I'm sorry." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Far too many good people lost their lives that day."

"I've written to my brothers. Otwin is reaching out to my cousins in the templars, telling them of the Inquisition. Hopefully, they'll come here." She gave him a considering look. "What do you think of mages? Are they all a threat?"

"I've seen the suffering magic can inflict. I've treated mages with distrust because of it - at times without cause." His eyes went to the staff she carried. "That was unworthy of me. I will try not to do so here. Not that I want mages moving through our base completely unchecked. We need safeguards in place to protect people - including mages - from possession, at the least."

"I know how I spent my time in the Circle, but what was a typical day for a templar?"

He laughed. "'Typical'. The last time I was in a Circle was right before it fell apart. Nothing was typical."

"Before that, then."

"Certain rituals require a full guard. A mage's Harrowing, for instance. I've attended a few. Most of the time you merely maintain a presence - on patrol or in the Circle, ready to respond if needed. Mages pretend to ignore that presence, but they are watching you just as closely."

Failing to pay attention to what the templars were doing could have dire consequences. "We would spend all day with templars, and yet they rarely spoke to us."

"A habit often mistaken for coldness, I'm sure. But we are expected to keep a certain distance from our charges. If a mage is possessed or uses blood magic, you must act quickly, without hesitation. Your judgment cannot be clouded." He rested his hands on his sword hilt. "Of course, ignoring one another does nothing to foster understanding."

"Gavren would have agreed. He made a point to treat the mages in his care with respect, and was friendly. And not just to me. He said too many templars felt it was their job to protect the world from mages, and forgot that they were also supposed to protect mages from the world."

"A wise man."

"Do templars take vows? 'I swear to the Maker to watch all the mages' - that sort of thing?"

"There's a vigil first. You're meant to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change. When it's over, you give yourself to a life of service. That's when you're given a philter - your first draught of lyrium - and its power. As templars, we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgment. Our lives belong to the Maker and the path we have chosen."

"A life of service and sacrifice. Are templars also expected to give up... physical temptations?"

"Physical? Why" He cleared his throat. "Why would you... That's not expected. Templars can marry - although there are rules around it, and the Order must grant permission... Some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion, but it's, um, not required.

"Have you?" Oh, Maker, had she really just asked that? She could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

"Me? I... um... no, I've taken no such vows. Maker's breath - can we speak of something else?"

They spent an awkward moment not looking at each other as she fumbled to find a new subject. "So, um... about the Blades of Hessarian..."

#

"Do you need something, my dear?"

Ruya nodded. "I wanted to ask you about the Circle of Magi."

"Of course." Vivienne nodded graciously. "What do you wish to know?"

"If the Circle disbanded, how can you still belong to it?"

Vivienne looked amused by the question. "The Circle is an idea, my dear, and an idea cannot be dissolved." She gestured. "Many of the first enchanters voted for rebellion, caring little that anything short of a unanimous decision would pit mage against mage. Rather than dissolving it, Grand Enchanter Fiona's vote split the Circle in two. The rebels follow her. The loyalists follow me."

At least, the loyalists of Montismmard. She sighed. Had remaining been an option, she likely would have taken it. "If you lead all the loyalists, why are you only first enchanter and not grand enchanter?"

"Grand Enchanters are elected, and since there are no first enchanters besides myself, no vote can be held. I could name myself Grand Enchanter, but the title holds no meaning now. When the Circles are restored, that will change."

Ruya sighed, and leaned against the wall. She banged the back of her head against it in frustration. "How did we come to this state with the Circles in revolt?"

Vivienne folded her arms. "You, my dear, are far too wise to not have realized that many of our colleagues live with their eyes closed. Safe from the world inside their towers, they thought only of the templars and their own resentment." She leaned on the table she was using as a desk. "Kirkwall gave the world a reason to remember its fear of magic. A mage killed hundreds with a snap of their fingers. Across Thedas, a new, tangible fear of magic grew. Commoners and nobles alike called out to the Chantry for protection." Vivienne's eyes narrowed. "But the malcontents in the towers thought nothing of this. They cared only for themselves and for their anger at the new templar restrictions." She gestured. "When a mage attempted to assassinate Divine Justinia - again - the mages protested the investigation. The leadership chose to vote on independence based on the 'intolerable conditions imposed by the templars'. Sparing no thought to the fact that magic was more feared in the aftermath of these attacks than it had been since Tevinter's day." Despite its cultured tones, Vivienne's voice betrayed both anger and bitterness. "So long as they had their freedom, they could care little for riots, angry mobs, or about pitting mages against each other." She sighed, and took a deep breath.

She'd been protected from the abuses by her family, but others... some of the restrictions and other things really had been intolerable. "Did they have cause to rebel?"

"In the aftermath of their terrorist attacks? Was that really the most opportune time to break away?" Vivienne shook her head. "By all means, protest abuses by the templars. Just don't do it in a way that says mages support wholesale murder. By voting when they did, my colleagues all but declared war upon the ordinary people of Thedas. A war in which we are outnumbered a hundred to one."

Ruya stared out of the alcove. A runner went past, no doubt carrying vital news of some kind or another. "Mages fighting mages."

"The vote for independence was carried by only a small margin, but Fiona chose to let the motion stand. Those who opposed a rash declaration against the entire free world had little choice. By breaking from the Chantry when they did, the rebels declared themselves in support of mass murder. Anyone who did not wish to support terrorism and the slaughter of innocents was forced to take arms against the rebels. As you did."

She shook her head. "Not against the rebels. At least, not against those who simply left peacefully." Ruya sighed. "Some harbored so much anger, and in the aftermath, turned to thoughts of revenge. Or were simply too weak to..." She stared down at her feet. "Abominations and demons. We helped the templars restore order but..." She examined her hands. "Foolishness is not a trait confined to mages, I fear. When it was over, some of the templars turned on we mages who had stayed behind. They would have killed us, if the templars who knew their duty had not intervened. They ordered us to run for our own safety. We were making our way to Redcliffe when we heard of the Conclave. I volunteered to go." She looked up at Vivienne. "Had we better information, we might have made our way towards you instead."

"I wonder how many others found themselves in the same position." Vivienne sighed. "Perhaps they will follow our lead, and make their way to the Inquisition."

"We can only hope." Ruya watched the candle flame flicker back and forth in the breeze from the open door of the Chantry. "Are you familiar with Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

"We've met." Vivienne's voice was blunt with disapproval. "Before her horrendously ill-timed and selfish vote for independence, I thought her adequate at her job. In her dotage, she could not handle looking after the well-being of so many people. We would have done better to replace her years ago and to let her spend time gardening."

Ruya sighed. "I suppose it was too much to hope for that you'd say 'she's a reasonable person and if you ask her to help close the Breach she'll assist without thought of advantage'." She shook her head. "Do you know of any among the rebel mages I should speak with?"

"None come to mind, my dear."

"I'm going to head to Redcliffe in the morning with some of the others. With luck, there will be some who have come to their senses. At the very least, we can get a better view of the terrain."

Vivienne nodded. "I will accompany you."

"I appreciate that, Madam Vivienne."

#

There was another of the rifts just outside the gates to Redcliffe. Blackwall and Iron Bull moved towards a rage demon. As they did, they passed through an area that shimmered with green light, and for a moment, it looked as if both men were moving in slow motion. Then they were through. On the other side of the field, Cassandra passed through another area of green light, and came out the other side so quickly it appeared she'd almost bypassed the area entirely. Ruya shot a glance over her shoulder at Solas, but from the expression on his face he was as mystified as she was. "What... was that?"

"That rift altered the flow of time around itself. That is..." Solas bent, examining the area below where the rift had been. "Unexpected."

"There are many mages in Redcliffe. Maybe Fiona will know what's going on?" Ruya sighed.

"One can only hope, my dear." Vivienne returned her staff to its harness.

#

An Inquisition soldier rushed up to her, and bowed. "We've spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you shuold know that no one here was expecting us."

Ruya blinked. "No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

He nodded. "If she was, she hasn't told anyone." He gestured. "We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations."

She nodded and started to follow him. An elven man in strangely cut clothing approached before they'd gone more than a few paces. "Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies. Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly." He gestured. "You can speak with the former grand enchanter in the meantime."

As they walked towards the tavern, Ruya glanced over her shoulder at Vivienne and mouthed the word 'magister'. Vivienne's eyes narrowed, and her hand flicked momentarily towards her staff. She nodded. There were a fair number of Inquisition soldiers present at least. As long as they were prepared, they should be able to deal with any trouble that arose.

"The Veil is weaker here than in Haven." Solas's voice was pitched not to carry beyond her ears. "And not merely weak but altered in a way I have not seen."

"Wonderful."

#

"Welcome, agents of the Inquisition." Fiona greeted them as they entered the tavern. "First Enchanter Vivienne."

My dear Fiona." Vivienne's voice was warm, but her eyes were ice. "It's been so long since we last spoke. You look dreadful. Are you sleeping well?"

Fiona's eyes narrowed slightly before she turned her attention to Ruya. "What has brought you to Redcliffe?"

Ruya gave her a confused look. "We're here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux."

"You must be mistaken." Fiona shook her head. "I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."

Ruya glanced at Cassandra, who was staring at Fiona. It certainly looked like the same woman. Even wore the same robes. "If it wasn't you who invited me here, who was it?"

"I..." Fiona frowned. "I don't know. Now that you say it, I feel strange..." She sighed. "Whoever..." She shook her head. "Or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already..." She squared her shoulders. "Pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium."

"Fiona, dear, your dementia is showing." Vivienne's voice was blunt.

Solas gestured. "I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter."

"As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you."

From templars to Tevinter sounded like jumping out of uncomfortably warm room into the river of lava. "An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake."

"What choice do we have? All hope of peace died with Justinia." Fiona's face crumbled. "This..." She waved a hand. "Bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice. We are losing this war. I needed to save as many of my people as I could."

Before Ruya could respond, the crowd parted to reveal a man in oddly styled clothing. She could only assume this was the magister. "Welcome, my friends." He spread his hands in a cordial greeting. "I apologize for not greeting you earlier."

Fiona stepped forward, and gestured at the newcomer. "Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius."

He gave a small bow. "The southern mages are under my command." He focused his gaze on Ruya. "And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting."

Surely her fellow mages couldn't be this stupid. Something else had to be in play. She waited a couple heartbeats for Cassandra to speak up, and when she didn't, Ruya addressed the magister. "I'd like to know more about this alliance between the rebel mages and the Imperium."

Magister Alexius kept his face and voice friendly. "Certainly. What specifically do you wish to know?"

"The Grand Enchanter told me she was 'indentured to a magister."

"Our southern brethren have no legal status in the Imperium." The smile he gave the mages reminded her of someone looking at prized pets. "As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector, I shall oversee their work for the Imperium."

That didn't exactly sound like the best of all possible bargains. Had the mages really agreed to this? Or was Fiona actually suffering from dementia? "I'm not clear on when, exactly, you negotiated this arrangement with Fiona."

"When the Conclave was destroyed, these poor souls faced the brutality of the templars, who rushed to attack them." His voice remained friendly, but patronizing. "It could only be through divine providence that I arrived when I did."

"It was certainly..." Fiona tilted her head to one side. "Very timely."

Now there was a new suspicion. If this magister had known ahead of time that the event was going to occur... "What does the Imperium gain from taking the rebel mages under its wing?"

"For the moment, the southern mages are a considerable expense." He gestured. "After they are properly trained, they will join our legion."

"You said not all my people would be military." Fiona began to protest. "There are children, those not suited -"

He cut her off. "And one day, I'm sure they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium. When their debts are paid."

"I haven't seen any sigh of Redcliffe's arl or his men."

"The arl of Redcliffe left the village."

Blackwall shook his head. "Left? An arl would never voluntarily leave his seat."

"There were..." Magister Alexius shrugged carelessly. "Tensions growing. I did not want an incident."

"If you're leading the mages now, then let's talk. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." As unhappy as she was with some of her brethren, she was not going to let them be taken to the Imperium.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a reasonable woman." He gestured towards a table, and took his own seat. "Felix, would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners. My son, Felix, friends." She nodded politely to the young man. "I'm not surprised you're here," he continued. "Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could ever attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed."

"Does that mean you'll lend your mages to our cause?" Surely this whole indenturing thing had no legal basis. At least, not until they were actually in the Imperium.

Felix started to return. He was only a couple feet from her when he stumbled and fell against her. She felt him tuck something inside her coat as she caught him, and his eyes met hers for a split second. She gave him the barest nod.

"Felix," Magister Alexis called. He moved to support his son.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive my clumsiness, my lady." He accepted his father's aid, but gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Father."

"Come, I'll get your powders." Magister Alexis started to lead Felix away. "Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time. Fiona, I will require your services."

"I don't mean to trouble everyone," Felix said as he was all but dragged from the room.

"I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date."

As soon as the Magister and his attendants were gone, she removed the piece of parchment Felix had slipped inside her coat. "Come to the Chantry. You are in danger."

"Well, aren't we secret." Sera grinned.

"There's no telling who or what will be waiting for us in that Chantry."

"Come on." Sera punched her lightly in the shoulder. "Let's do something."

#

She looked around the room, and saw a few vaguely familiar faces. One young woman sneered at her. "I remember you. You were in the Ostwick Circle. Really come up in the world, right? Marked by Andraste, ordering templars about. Must be nice."

"You'd rather bow to Tevinter than join the Inquisition?"

"Don't tell me you bought the Chantry's lies about how evil Tevinter is." She shook her head, her expression mocking. "It's just because they're ruled by mages. No one wants us to look at them and say, 'their mages are free, and the world hasn't ended.'"

Ended no. Actively practicing blood magic, slavery, human sacrifice, and demon summoning yes. "But don't magisters summon demons and practice human sacrifice?"

"The Chantry says whatever they think will scare us. What's wrong with blood magic? People don't like the idea of us controlling their thoughts, but they have no problem with us throwing fireballs in their wars." She gestured angrily. "In Tevinter, the mages police themselves. It works."

Ah. She remembered her now. What was her name? "And you are...?"

"Linnea. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. You were the perfect apprentice, and I barely passed my Harrowing. You were the one who had her own pet templars. You're the 'Chosen of Andraste.' And I'm just me."

"I never meant to make you feel bad."

"Forget it. The magister's not going to fall for you. We're with the Tevinter now. People respect every mage."

"I want to make sure we're never locked away in Circle Towers again." The Circle didn't need to be a prison.

"Right. And I'm the Empress of Orlais."

#

"Old friend?" Cassandra asked.

"We were apprentices together." Ruya glanced over her shoulder. "I mastered the basic Veil warp, and she filled my clothes with powdered rashvine." She saw a tranquil, and walked towards him.

He confirmed much of what they already knew or had guessed. The Magister had arrived only two days after the events of the Conclave, and forced the Arl out of the castle along with the others that did not have magic, keeping only the servants that were needed. The Tranquil then offered his services as an alchemist, and she accepted almost as much to get him safely out of Redcliffe as she did to gain his skills.

A bit more questioning, and it became apparent that many of the mages were indeed very unhappy about the bargain with Tevinter.

They left the tavern, and made their way towards the Chantry. She was pleased to see at least one mother had remained behind, along with several sisters. It was nice to see that the Chantry had not abandoned mages entirely.

#

They walked into the Chantry to find a mage hitting a demon in the face with a staff. He glanced towards them. "Good. You're finally here." His accent was Tevinter, like the magister they'd spoken to earlier. "Now help me close this, would you?" He gestured at the rift behind him.

It took them only a minute to dispatch the demons. As soon as the rift shimmered, she raised her hand and willed the energy in the mark to seal the rift. It shifted, convulsed, and then vanished.

"Fascinating." The mage turned towards her. "How does that work, exactly?" He laughed and spread his hands before she could answer. "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom. Rift closes."

It would really be nice to walk into a situation and have some idea of what was going on. "Who are you?"

'Ah. Getting ahead of myself again, I see." He bowed with a flourish. "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" He gestured. "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable - as I'm sure you can imagine."

Yet another magister. "I was expecting Felix to be here."

"I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father." Dorian waved a hand carelessly.

"Alexius couldn't jump to Felix's side fast enough when he pretended to be faint." And she wasn't entirely certain all of it was pretending. "Is something wrong with him?"

A brief look of concern crossed Dorian's face. "He's had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely."

"Are you a magister?"

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "All right. Let's say this once. I'm a mage from Tevinter, but not a member of the Magisterium." He shrugged. "I know southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians."

Her eyes narrowed just slightly at the half-hearted insult. "You're betraying your mentor because...?"

"Alexius was my mentor. Meaning he's not any longer, not for some time." Dorian shook his head. "Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes?" He gestured dramatically. "Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

That sounded insane. And yet the rift back at the gate had altered time. She made a mental note to discuss it more thoroughly with Solas and Vivienne later. "He arranged it so he could arrive here just after the Divine died?"

"You catch on quick."

"That is fascinating, if true..." Solas came up behind her. "And almost certainly dangerous."

"The rift you closed here?" Dorian waved a hand at the residue left behind. "You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world."

She rubbed her head. "I'd like more proof than 'magical time control. Go with it.'"

"I know what I'm talking about." He stared at her. "I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He didn't do it for them." Felix's voice came from a doorway. He gave them a nod as he entered.

"Took you long enough." Dorian gave the other man a worried look. "Is he getting suspicious?"

Felix shook his head. "No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." He turned towards Ruya. "My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori.'" He gestured at her. "And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

"Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him?"

"For the same reason Dorian works against him." He met her eyes. "I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he's doing now is madness. For his own sake, you have to stop him."

"It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time." Dorian folded his arms. "There's already a hole in the sky."

That made no sense. "Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?"

"They're obsessed with you, but I don't know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?" Felix gave her a considering look.

"You can close the rifts." Dorian nodded. "Maybe there's a connection? Or they see you as a threat?"

Felix nodded to Dorian. "If the Venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought."

"Do you have any suggestions?" She looked from one to the other, and then glanced over her shoulder at the others. Cassandra had moved to the door and was standing guard, while at some point Blackwall had positioned himself to be practically hovering over her.

"You know you're his target." Dorian waved a hand at her. "Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch." He started to walk away, then glanced back at Felix. "And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed."

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian."

#

"'Oh, demons don't scare me, I'll fight ten at once.' Ease up, big horse." Sera was muttering as they left the chantry.

"I know, right?" Blackwall glanced back at the doors. "All this just makes my head spin."

Ruya rubbed her forehead. "We came for information. And we certainly have that." Her eyes went to the Breach. "Let's report back to Leliana, see what she can find out about these Venatori."


	9. Chapter 9 - In Hushed Whispers

The news of Tevinter's involvement was not well received. Leliana almost immediately began sending ravens in every direction. Cullen hadn't taken his hand off his sword hilt since the word 'magister' was mentioned. And Josephine spilled a bit of ink.

She found herself down by where the soldiers were training. Idly, she picked up one of the swords, and took a few swings at a practice dummy. A moment later, she felt Cullen come up behind her. He caught her shoulders, and gently corrected her stance. She took another couple swings. "Why would the templars break away from the Chantry?"

"The Order believes the Chantry no longer supports their efforts. Not to the extent they should."

"But the templars have served the Chantry for ages." She moved through a half remembered form with the blade.

"And in that time, they have come to take the Order's services for granted." He adjusted the angle of one of her parries, then nodded approval as she went through the motion again properly. "Templars risk their lives against blood magic, demons, abominations - to feel as if those efforts are dismissed..." He picked up another of the practice blades, and demonstrated the counter. "I may disagree with the Order's actions - that I'm here is proof of that - but I sympathize with their frustrations." He stepped back, then gestured towards her feet. "You're dragging your left leg."

She glanced down, and then tried the form again. "Better?"

"You're dragging it less. Balance your weight forward." He nodded when she complied. "Thinking of taking up the sword again?"

"Some days, you just want to hit something."

He laughed. "I know the feeling." He picked up a practice sword of her own, and sent a slowed strike in her direction. She parried, and attempted a counter-attack. "The Lord Seeker's actions are a mystery, but the templars will aid us. They cannot sit idle while the Breach remains."

"I noticed a few new faces above templar armor."

"A group of four out of the Ferelden Circle. They brought the refugees they were protecting into our camp, then joined up." He gestured for her to attack him, and then demonstrated a counterattack. "I'm thinking of sending them to Corporal Vale."

She fumbled the counterattack a bit, and then reset to try again. "Solas convinced a healer to go to the Crossroads. Corporal Vale has been recruiting some irregulars from among the refugees."

"I saw the report. You've done well there."

"Thank you." She gave him a small bow. "And thank you for the sword lesson."

#

She spent part of the evening getting to know Iron Bull and learning about the Ben-Hassrath. Frankly, they scared the hell out of her. Rewriting people's minds smelled too much like the nastiest parts of blood magic. Blackwall joined them for a drink, and mentioned some abandoned Warden camps. She had him note them on the map so she could check them out later, see if she could find more for Leliana. And Sera... Maker help her, she was actually starting to like the woman.

It was nice, really, getting to sit in a tavern and share a drink with friends. One could almost forget the troubles of the world outside. And the uncomfortably large number of people who seemed to think she could fix it.

#

"Can I ask you something, Varric?"

He looked up to see the Herald, and grinned. "You want to talk about me? I'm flattered. Also, inclined towards extravagant lies."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you from Ferelden? Orlais?"

"Free Marches. Born and raised in Kirkwall." And missing it dreadfully. Aveline's latest letter had contained more than a little bad news. "And despite whatever you've heard, no. Kirkwall's not that bad."

"I'm not clear on your line of work. You're a merchant?"

"I'm a businessman. My family has a seat in the Dwarven Merchants Guild." A seat that rarely, if ever, contained an ass. "Merchants buy and sell goods. Businessmen buy and sell stores. In my spare time, I manage a spy network. And occasionally, I write books."

"Which reminds me, my brother Otwin dropped some not so subtle hints in his letter that I need to send him something with your autograph."

"What do you have in mind? My crime serials are my most popular. _Hard in Hightown_. Guards breaking the rules to get things done." He shrugged. " _The Tale of the Champion_ is the most famous thing I've written. Or infamous, maybe. I started a romance serial once. _Swords & Shields_. But to be honest, I don't have the knack for romances. Most of my stories end in tragedy. Probably that says something unfortunate about me personally."

She tilted her head at him. "If you've run a spy network, why is Leliana our spymaster."

Spy network might have been overstating the matter a bit. He had sources of information and a line to several notorious gossips, but there were some important pieces of information that continued to elude him. It was some small consolation that Nightingale hadn't found Blondie either. "To be honest with you, she's just a better spymaster. The truly great ones can keep their distance. They don't get attached to their people. Me? I always wind up babysitting my informants and worrying about their families. We're in better hands with her."

The drinks arrived. She paid. He really could get to like the woman.

#

"...fluctuating with the energies from the rifts, but I still don't see how it could be harnessed in such a fashion."

Solas nodded. "The possibility does carry some disturbing implications." He gestured at the Breach as they reached the top of the small hill. "Clearly there have been some repercussions within the Veil."

"But how big a disruption are we..." She trailed off as the runner reached them.

"My Lady Herald, Seeker Cassandra would like you to come to the Chantry." He waited for her to nod before dashing off again.

She turned to Solas. "To be continued?"

"Certainly. And I will see what else I can uncover."

#

"We don't have the manpower to take the castle." Cullen sliced a hand through the air. "Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go get the templars."

Cassandra shook her head. "Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister. This cannot be allowed to stand."

Josephine gestured at Ruya as she approached. "The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It's an obvious trap."

"We can't waste time fighting among ourselves." Ruya shook her head in frustration. "We have to come to an agreement." If she were the size of Iron Bull, she'd pick them all up by the scruff of the necks and give them a good shake.

Leliana narrowed her eyes. "A Tevinter magister controls Redcliffe, invites us to the castle to talk, and some of us want to do nothing."

"Not this again." Josephine's pen stabbed the air.

"Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden." Cullen's voice held the impatient tones of someone who had repeated himself multiple times. "It has repelled thousands of assaults." He turned his gaze to Ruya. "If you go in there, you'll die. And we'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won't allow it."

"And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep." Leliana's own voice was frustrated."

"Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for not." Josephine pointed the end of her pen at Leliana. "An 'Orlesian' Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied."

"The magister -"

"Has outplayed us." Cullen interrupted Cassandra.

It wasn't right. They couldn't just leave all those people to Tevinter. "We can't just give up. There has to be something we can do."

Cassandra nodded. "We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution."

"Other than the main gate, there's got to be another way into the castle. A sewer?" There was always something in stories. "A water course? Something?"

"There's nothing I know of that would work," Cullen said.

"Wait." Leliana's face broke into a smile. "There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through."

"Too risky." Cullen gestured. "Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister."

"That's why we need a distraction." Leliana turned to Ruya. "Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?"

"Focuse their attention on Trevelyan while we take out the Tevinters. It's risky, but it could work." Cullen nodded, though he didn't sound particularly enthusiastic about the idea.

Behind her, there was a brief commotion. She turned to see one of Cullen's runners with Dorian. Dorian gave them a nod. "Fortunately, you'll have help."

The runner gave Cullen an apologetic look. "This man says he has information about the magister and his methods, Commander." Cullen nodded, and the runner backed away.

Dorian looked pleased at his dramatic entrance. "Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help. So if you're going after him, I'm coming along."

Cullen looked towards Ruya, and she tilted her head at Dorian and nodded. Cullen relaxed slightly, but gave her a worried look. "This plan puts you in the most danger. We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this." He glanced down at the map, then back to her. "We can still go after the templars if you'd rather not play the bait. It's up to you."

"If these Venatori are responsible for the Breach, it's far too dangerous to just let them have the mages." Ruya squared her shoulders. "I'll take Blackwall, Varric, and Solas in with me."

#

"The Magister's invitation was for Mistress Trevelyan alone. The rest will wait here." A blonde man in a fine tunic approached.

She pasted a friendly smile on her face. "If my friends can't enter, then I won't either."

They had a brief staring contest, which she apparently won. A moment later, he was leading the four of them into the great hall and he was announcing her. "My lord magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived."

Magister Alexius spoke with the same overdone cheer as earlier. "My friend. It's so good to see you again." He narrowed his eyes just slightly when he saw she wasn't alone. "And your associates, of course. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

Fiona stepped out of an alcove. "Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?"

"Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives." The patronizing tone of his voice grated.

"If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition." Fiona was unlikely to be helpful, but it was possible she did know something useful. And frankly, Ruya'd rather have her where she could keep watch.

"Thank you."

He inclined his head in a nod of acceptance, and then seated himself in the Arl's throne. "The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?"

"I'd much rather discuss your time magic." She saw his eyes widen at her words.

His hands folded as he stared at her. "Now how could you know about that?"

"I told her." She nearly sighed when Felix stepped forward. She'd been hoping to leave him out of it entirely. If it was a Tevinter cult, his actions could put him in real danger.

"Felix, what have you done?" The magister actually looked gutted.

"Your son is concerned that you're involved in something terrible."

"So speaks the thief." The false cheer was gone from his voice. "Do you think you can turn my son against me?" He stood up. "You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark - a gift you don't even understand - and think you're in control?" He was all but frothing. "You're nothing but a mistake."

"What do you know about the Divine's death?"

He waved a hand. "It was the Elder One's moment, and you were unworthy even to stand in his presence."

"Father, listen to yourself." Felix was staring. "Do you know what you sound like?"

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be." Dorian joined them. Then Leliana's people were in place.

"Dorian." Alexius's voice was flat. "I gave you a chance to be part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"That's who you serve? The one who killed the Divine? Is he a mage?"

"Soon he will become a god." Magister Alexius stared down at her from in front of the throne. "He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas."

"You can't bring my people into this," Fiona protested.

Dorian stepped forward. "Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen. Why would you support this?"

Felix laid a hand on his father's shoulder. "Stop it, Father. Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let's go home."

Alexius turned towards Felix, despair on his face. "No. It's the only way, Felix. He can save you."

"Save me?"

"There is a way. The Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the Temple..." Alexius turned away.

"I'm going to die." Felix shook his head. "You need to accept that."

Alexius whirled around. "Seize them, Venatori. The Elder One demands this woman's life."

The only people who emerged were dressed in Inquisition armor. "Your men are dead, Alexius." Ruya held up a hand.

"You..." He took a step towards her. "Are a mistake. You should never have existed." Energy flowed around his hand as he held up an amulet.

"No." Dorian stepped in front of her and used his staff to send a surge of energy. The world around them seemed to spin.

#

"Blood of the Elder One."

She was standing in ankle deep water, in what looked to be a prison. A quick look around revealed Dorian standing nearby, but none of the others. And two heavily armored men moving towards them.

"Where'd they come from?" One of the men asked as he drew his weapon to attack.

She sent a bolt of electricity, and it was followed a heartbeat later by a small ball of fire from Dorian's staff. She dodged the blow from a sword, and sent another blast of electricity that dropped her attacker. Dorian finished the other one off. She turned to face him.

Dorian tapped his chin. "Displacement? Interesting." He gestured. "It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us..." He looked around. "To what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?"

The armor the dead men were wearing was nothing she'd seen before. She bent, and started going through their belt pouches. One was carrying a key. "The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall." And her friends were likely still here.

"Let's see. If we're still in the castle, it isn't..." Dorian blinked. "Oh. Of course. It's not simply where - it's when." He tapped his fingers against the palm of his other hand. "Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time."

Her head came up sharply. "Did we go forward in time or back, and how far?" If they'd gone back, maybe she could prevent... a lot of things.

"Those are excellent questions." He gestured at her. "We'll have to find out, won't we? Let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back... if we can."

The cell door stuck slightly. She had to wiggle the key to get it to open. "What was Alexius trying to do?"

Dorian followed her through the dungeon. "I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder One's plan. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I countered it, the magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?"

She looked up and down a hallway and chose her direction arbitrarily. "It just seems so insane."

"I don't even want to think about what this will do to the fabric of the world." Dorian poked the butt of his staff through some debris on the floor. "We didn't 'travel' through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it in the privy." He touched her shoulder in what he likely intended as a reassuring fashion. "But don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you."

Thrust through time with a Tevinter magister as her protector. It was moments like these that she really missed her quiet little corner of the Ostwick Circle library. "There were others in the hall. Could they have been drawn through the rift?"

"I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through." Dorian considered a moment. "Alexius wouldn't risk catching himself or Felix in it. They're probably still where, and when, we left them. In some sense, anyway."

They came to a metal bridge that was guarded by three men in the same armor as the ones earlier. She and Dorian exchanged a look, then hit the guards simultaneously. She chained lightning together, while he sent out multiple blasts of fire. The guards never knew what hit them. "Alexius mentioned an 'Elder One' in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?"

"Leader of the Venatori, I suspect." Dorian's voice showed his distaste. "Some magister aspiring to godhood. It's the same old tune. 'Let's play with magic we don't understand. It will make us incredibly powerful.' Evidently it doesn't matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process."

They came to a door. She hesitated before opening it. "And what happens if we can't get back?"

"Then we get comfortable in our new present."

#

"Is someone there?" Solas's voice drifted out of one of the cells. Ruya headed towards it. Solas stepped back when he saw her. "You're alive? We saw you die." There was a strange reddish glow around him, particularly in his eyes, and his voice was rougher than normal. Dark circles beneath his eyes stood out starkly against his pale skin.

"The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time." Dorian gestured. "We just got here, so to speak."

She fumbled with the latch on the cell, and got it open. Solas stepped out. "Can you reverse the process? You could return and obviate the events of the last year. It may not be too late..."

"I'm glad you understood what he just said because I'm not sure I did." Ruya gave him another appraising look. Despite his appearance, he didn't actually look wounded. Aside from the red glow, he looked like someone who hadn't slept well in a long time.

His face was bitter. "You would think such understanding would stop me from making such terrible mistakes. You would be wrong." He closed his eyes for a moment. "But you know nothing of this world. It is far worse than you understand. Alexius served a master, the Elder One. He reigns now, unchallenged. His minions assassinated Empress Celene and used the chaos to invade the south. This Elder One commands an army of demons. After you stop Alexius, you must be prepared."

She nodded at his summation of the past events. At least when they went back, they'd have an idea of what they needed to prevent. "We can't do this without you."

"If there is any hope, any way to save them..." He inclined his head to her. "My life is yours. This world is an abomination. It must never come to pass." He accepted a staff she'd found earlier, and followed them out of the chamber.

#

Blackwall was in another cell. "Andraste have mercy. You shouldn't be here. The dead should rest in peace." His hair was almost entirely gray now, and his eyes held the same red glow as those of Solas. Blackwall's eyes however, were wild, and for a moment looked like those of a madman.

"Are you all right? You don't look so good." She started opening the lock on the cell door.

"Am I dreaming this? The dead asking a dead man if he's all right?"

Dorian touched her shoulder. "You skipped over too much. Look at the poor man." He gestured. "Alexius's spell didn't kill us - it sent us forward in time. That's how we survived."

"Forward in time?" Blackwall stepped out of the cell. "I don't understand."

Ruya sighed. She didn't really understand either, but she did know one thing. "If we can get to Alexius, we can go back to the moment we left and stop all of this from happening."

A thin, fragile bit of hope showed in his eyes. "Maybe I've just gone mad. If what you say is true..." He took the sword she offered. "Then this... everything I've been through, everything about this nightmare, is a mistake?"

"I should have been here," she said, offering him a shield as well. "But we'll set things right."

"Now I know I've gone mad. To set all this right..." He took the shield and strapped it to his arm. "You can't imagine the things that happened after you died. The Inquisition was crushed. Anyone who refused to convert was killed. There's nothing left out there."

She couldn't think about that now. Couldn't let all those faces swim in her mind. "Once we go back, none of that will happen."

"I hope you're right." He followed them out. "If we make Alexius pay for his crimes, that's enough for me."

#

"Andraste's sacred knickers. You're alive?" Varric scrambled to his feet. Despite the red glow in his eyes, he looked a bit healthier than the others. Or maybe it was just the hope on his face. "Where were you? How did you escape?"

"We didn't escape," Dorian said. "Alexius sent us into the future."

Varric opened his mouth, then closed it again and shook his head. "Everything that happens to you is weird."

Despite herself, she laughed as she unlocked his cell. "You might be right about that."

"I'm always right." He stepped out of the cell. "And when I'm not, I lie about it." He followed them out, stopping to help himself to a crossbow lying on a corpse. "So what are you doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?"

"We get to Alexius, and I just might be able to send us back to our own time." Dorian brought up the rear of their group. "Simple, really."

"I'm pretty sure you're crazy. Or I'm crazy. Either way, it's a nice thought. You want to take on Alexius? I'm in. Let's go."

It was oddly comforting to know even the end of the world couldn't change Varric.

#

They found Fiona in a cell, the red lyrium growing out of her. She glanced back at her companions. Solas caught her eye, and then nodded in resignation. So the same thing was starting to happen to them. Her hand tightened on her staff.

"Our only hope is to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here." Dorian was clearly trying to keep his voice confident. He was almost successful. "If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe."

"Good," Fiona said.

"I said maybe." Dorian sighed. "It might also turn us into paste."

"You must try." Fiona's voice was growing weaker. "Your spymaster, Leliana... she is here. Fine her. Quickly... before the Elder one... learns you're here."

#

"Well, it's nice to do something constructive for a change." Varric put a crossbow bolt through the throat of one of the guards.

"I almost feel nostalgic." Blackwall finished off another with a quick sword thrust.

They arrived too late to save the mother from Redcliffe. Blackwall seemed particularly offended. She put a hand on his shoulder and reminded him that they still had a chance to change everything. He nodded, but she could tell he didn't quite believe her.

#

More voices drifted through the hall. "How did Trevelyan know of the sacrifice at the temple? Answer."

"Never." Ruya quickened her pace when she heard Leliana's defiant answer, followed by a scream of pain.

"There's no use to this defiance, little bird. There's no one left for you to protect."

"You're wasting your breath."

"You will break."

"I will die first."

Blackwall caught Ruya's shoulder, and then stepped in front of her. He kicked the door open. The guard torturing Leliana whirled around. Leliana saw them. "Or you will." She wrapped her legs around the guard's neck. He let out a strangled gasp, and a moment later there was a horrific snapping noise. "You're alive."

Ruya began freeing Leliana's hands. "You're safe now."

"Forget 'safe'. If you came back from the dead, you need to do better than 'safe'." Leliana's eyes went briefly to where corpses were hanging from a rack. "You need to end this. Do you have weapons?" Ruya handed her a bow. "Good. The magister's probably in his chambers."

"You... aren't curious how we got here?" Dorian asked.

"No."

Dorian explained anyway. "Alexius sent us into the future." He gestured at the room. "This. His victory, his Elder One - it was never meant to be."

"I'm so sorry for everything you suffered." Ruya could see the scars and wounds on the other woman. Leliana had aged twenty years in the past one. She looked around the room at the other bodies. One of them might have been Josephine, but it was too decayed for her to be certain. The fresher corpse was a Dalish elf.

"We have to reverse his spell," Dorian said. "If we can get back to our present time, we can prevent this future from ever happening."

"And mages always wonder why people fear them..." Anger filled Leliana's voice. "No one should have this power."

"It's dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach, nothing we did -"

"This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist." Leliana cut Dorian off. For a moment, Ruya thought the spymaster was going to attack him. "I suffered. The whole world suffered. It was real." She turned, and started walking.

#

Dorian tried again to get information from Leliana. She ordered him to stop talking, and refused to answer his questions. Ruya gestured for the man to subside.

A rift hung in the air in what had once been a dining hall. The battle against the demons was short but fierce, and she sealed the Breach. It felt... odd... as if the energy of the mark had shifted somehow.

They encountered an abomination that had once been Linnea. Despite her feelings towards the woman, Ruya felt sick as she put the creature down.

"This is madness." Dorian stared at the red lyrium growing from the walls. "Alexius can't have wanted this."

They found a door, and stepped out into a courtyard. Ruya's hope that daylight would be comforting after the dungeon was quickly dashed. The Breach filled the entire sky. "Used to be, it was only dwarves who were afraid of the sky." Varric looked up. "Now, it's just good sense."

Two more rifts, and then they were entering the heart of the castle. Leliana led them, walking through the castle as though she were familiar with its layout. Dorian glanced at her several times before finally working up the nerve to ask her another question. "What became of Felix? Do you know?"

"Yes. I know."

"And you're not going to tell me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

#

They found another rift, and the door to the throne room. It was locked. Sealed somehow. Dorian held up the glowing stone they'd found on one of the guards, and stated that he could use it to open the door, but he needed the rest to do so.

A bloody and beaten hour later, they had recovered all five. Ruya handed out the restorative potions she'd been carrying as Dorian worked on the door. She had to give both Leliana and Solas a second potion. Between the potions and her meager healing skills, they both looked healthier, but it did nothing for the looks of despair on their faces. "Solas?"

"I'm sorry, Ruya," he said softly. "So very sorry for the burden that has been placed on your shoulders."

She placed a hand on his arm. "We'll fix this, Solas. You and me, once I get back."

"I can only hope you are right."

"Got it." Dorian looked back at them as the door started to open.

#

"Look at what you've done, Alexius. All this suffering, and for what?"

Alexius stood, staring into the fireplace. His shoulders were slumped. Nearby crouched a ghoul, watching him with vacant eyes. "For my country, for my son..." He shook his head. "But it means nothing now. I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now. But I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure."

"Was it worth it?" Dorian's voice was filled with anger and hurt. "Everything you did to the world? To yourself?"

"It doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end."

"What do you mean?" Ruya asked. She gestured for her companions to spread out and make ready. Leliana had disappeared into the shadows. "What's ending?"

Alexius actually chuckled. "The irony that you should appear now, of all the possibilities. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and death. There is nothing else." He looked beaten. Broken. "The Elder One comes: for me, for you, for us all."

Leliana emerged from the shadows. She caught the ghoul and pulled it to its feet, laying a knife across its throat. "Felix," Alexius cried out.

"That's Felix?" Dorian took a step forward, his face horrified. "Maker's breath, Alexius, what have you done?"

"He would have died, Dorian." Alexius pointed at Felix. "I saved him." He gestured beseechingly at Leliana. "Please, don't hurt my son. I'll do anything you ask."

They had to fix things. Felix didn't deserve to be... that. Oh, Maker, no one deserved to be that. "Hand over the amulet, and we let him go."

Alexius nodded and started to reach into his belt pouch. "Let him go, and I swear you'll get what you want."

"I want the world back," Leliana said. And she pulled the knife across Felix's throat.

"No!" Power surged from Alexius, flinging Leliana halfway across the room. Rage distorted his features as he tore the Veil. Demons began to appear.

#

No sooner had she managed to seal the first rift than Alexius had ripped open another. Solas managed to get a barrier up around Blackwall in time to keep the man from being gutted by a terror demon, but they weren't doing well. She glanced down at her hand, then disrupted the newly opened rift. The resulting energy surged through the room, weakening the demons and disrupting the spell Alexius was in the process of casting. Varric took advantage of the opening to put a crossbow bolt in Alexius's shoulder.

The battle started to turn in their favor. She sealed the rift after the last of the demons fell. Alexius started to tear another open, but Dorian struck from behind, using his staff to sweep Alexius's feet from underneath him. Blackwall immediately moved forward, and his sword pierced Alexius's chest. She saw Dorian close his eyes and turn away as Alexius convulsed.

She put a hand on Dorian's shoulder. "He wanted to die, didn't he." Dorian sighed, and his gaze went to where the body of Felix was lying. "All those lies he told himself, the justifications..." He shook his head. "He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice. Oh, Alexius..."

"I know you cared for him."

Dorian's smile was bitter. "Once he was a man to whom I compared all others. Sad, isn't it?" He turned, and removed the amulet from Alexius's belt pouch. He turned it this way and that, then looked back at Ruya. "This is the same amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief." He stepped away from the corpse. "Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift."

"An hour?" Leliana's voice was strangled. "That's impossible. You must go now."

Ruya was about to ask why when the entire castle suddenly shook. Varric looked up at her. "There's a reason they won."

Blackwall nodded. "We'll go on ahead, take out as many as we can. Leliana, you're the past line of defense. Give them what you've got."

She stared at them. Solas gestured for her to go with Dorian. She nodded. "We'll make this count."

Leliana unslung her bow as the others went through the door. "The only way we live is if this day never comes." She nocked an arrow. "Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows."

#

Slowly, the amulet started to glow as Dorian manipulated the energies around it. It hung in the air. From behind the door, Ruya could hear the sounds of combat. Leliana was reciting a prayer. "Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame."

The door burst open. Ruya felt bile in the back of her throat as she saw Solas's body casually tossed aside. Leliana loosed an arrow, and then quickly began loosing more. "Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side."

Ruya started to step forward as demons and armored men came through the door. Dorian caught her arm. "You move, and we all die."

She thought about casting, but dared not. Any energy from her could disrupt what Dorian was doing. Leliana sent arrow after arrow, until one of the enemy archers sent an arrow back, catching her in the shoulder. A warrior grabbed her, and held her as a terror demon stepped forward. Her eyes met Ruya's briefly as the terror demon tore the spymaster open.

Energy from the amulet surged and then...

#

They were back in the throne room. Alexius was standing exactly where he had been when he'd first thrown the amulet. His eyes went wide.

"You'll have to do better than that," Dorian said.

Alexius dropped to his knees. Ruya started to summon a spell, and then she saw Felix standing there, still on the throne room. She turned her gaze to the man at her feet. "Put aside all claim to Redcliffe, and we let you live."

"You won." Alexius closed his eyes. "There is no point in extending this charade." He turned back towards his son. "Felix..."

Felix knelt beside him. "It's going to be all right, Father."

"You'll die."

"Everyone dies."

Ruya gestured for the Inquisition soldiers to take Alexius away. Next to her, Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad that's over with." Behind them, the door burst open, and armored men came marching through. "Or not."

#

A red haired man glanced around the room before stepping back out. A moment later, a man and woman entered. Both wore armor, finely crafted. The man narrowed his eyes when he saw Fiona. "Grand Enchanter, we'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality."

Fiona swallowed and stepped forward, hands clasped in front of her. "Your majesties."

This... probably didn't bode well. Though Leliana had said that she counted the King and Queen of Ferelden among her dearest friends, so maybe they'd get out of this without anybody getting executed.

The queen glared. "When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes."

"King Alistair, Queen Cathiel, I assure you, we never intended..."

"In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough."

The king took another step forward. "You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden, or we'll be forced to make you leave."

"But..." Fiona looked around the room desperately. "We have hundreds who need protection. Where will we go?"

"The Inquisition might be willing to take in the mages." Ruya stepped forward. Both the king and queen gave her appraising looks before exchanging a glance with each other.

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?' Fiona asked.

Dorian spoke before she could. "Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?"

Behind her, Blackwall pitched his voice low. "No one fights well for their captors."

"I've known a lot of mages." Varric shrugged. "They can be loyal friends if you let them. Friends who make bad decisions, but still. Loyal."

Fiona sighed. "It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer."

Perhaps it was time to let mages prove themselves to the world. "We would be honored to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition's side."

"A generous offer." Fiona's eyes were filled with hope. "But will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?"

"The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now." Ruya gestured. "We can't fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support."

"It's a generous offer." King Alistair folded his arms as he stared at Fiona. "I doubt you're going to get a better one from us."

"We accept." Fiona nodded. "It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance." She all but scampered from the room.

Leaving Ruya face to face with the King and Queen of Ferelden. She searched for something to say.

The King suddenly smiled. "Tell Leliana the next time she invades our country, she had better stop by for tea first."


	10. Chapter 10 - In Your Heart Shall Burn

And once again, she walked into the Chantry to find the Inquisition's leadership arguing.

"It's not a matter for debate." Cullen stood facing Leliana and Josephine. "There will be abominations among the mages, and we must be prepared."

Josephine made a placating gesture. "If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst."

Cullen caught sight of her, and took a step forward. "What were you thinking, turning the mages loose with no oversight?" He gestured upwards. "The Veil is torn open."

She stood her ground. "Give them their freedom for now. If they prove later they can't handle it, impose restrictions." They'd given her a chance, and she thought she'd done rather well. She could only hope the rest of the mages would follow suit.

"And how many lives will be lost if they fail?" He shook his head. "With the Veil broken, the threat of possession..." His eyes went to the staff on her back as he trailed off.

"Enough arguing." Cassandra stepped forward. "None of us were there. We cannot afford to second-guess our people." She gestured at Ruya. "The sole point of the Herald's mission was to gain the mages' aid, and that was accomplished."

"The voice of pragmatism speaks." Dorian leaned on a wooden column. "And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments."

Cassandra folded her arms. "Closing the Breach is all that matters."

Ruya nodded. "The longer the Breach is open, the more damage it does. We should head there as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Josephine tucked her pen into her writing board.

"We should look into the things you saw in this 'dark future'." Leliana looked down at the parchment in her hand. "The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?"

"Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do." Dorian gestured. "Orlais falls, the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone."

"One battle at a time." Cullen drummed his fingers against his sword hilt. "It's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the war room." He smiled at Ruya. "Join us. None of this means anything without your mark, after all."

She returned the smile. "Thank you. I'd be honored to help with the plan."

Josephine started walking. "Meet us there when you're ready."

"I'll skip the war council, but I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don't mind."

"Then you're..." Ruya's eyes widened as she looked back at Dorian. "Staying?"

He winked at her. "Oh, didn't I mention? The South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces."

She shook her head and laughed softly. "There's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with, future or present."

"Excellent choice." He bowed with a flourish. "But let's not get 'stranded' again anytime soon, yes?"

#

They had a plan. Now all they had to do was wait for the mages to arrive and select who would be the most suited to the job. Leliana almost laughed when Ruya insisted Fiona not be part of the group at the Breach.

Cullen walked her out of the Chantry. She glanced at him. "You weren't happy with how I brought in the mages." She hesitated, and then asked. "Do you have a problem with me as well?"

He looked startled by the question. "Of course not." He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have no intention of endangering your alliance, but I must ensure the safety of those here. That concern extends to the mages. They are putting themselves at risk for the Inquisition." He glanced at her. "As are you. Any precautions taken are meant to aid you, nothing more. I hope you will accept them as such."

She smiled, and nodded. "Is there anything I should know?"

"I'd gotten used to mages disliking me on principle. Vivienne's views on templars are..." He glanced back at the Chantry. "Surprisingly traditional."

"I've never disliked you on principle." Oh. Had she really just said that outloud?

"Oh, um..." He took a quick step forward to open the tavern door for her. "Thank you."

#

"How angry do you think the King and Queen are at us?" Ruya asked.

Leliana smiled. "They aren't angry."

"Are you sure?"

Her smile broadened. "We will have to tread a bit more lightly on Ferelden soil, but..." She shook her head. "I've fought alongside them both. If Cathiel were angry, you'd be full of arrows. Irritated and frustrated, probably, but not angry."

Ruya hesitated, and then sighed. "In Redcliffe, you sacrificed yourself so that I could return here."

"Of course I did." Leliana shrugged. "One small life in exchange for a second chance at history? I always loved a bargain."

She'd never get the sight of that terror demon out of her head. "It was still a sacrifice and still noble."

Leliana put a hand on Ruya's shoulder, making Ruya meet her eyes. "And I would do it again." She glanced back in the general direction of Redcliffe. "Arl Teagan is returning to Redcliffe Castle and resuming his duties as lord. The people are returning, slowly but surely." She sighed. "Unfortunately, our show of support for the mages has angered many."

"I'm not sure there was an option that wouldn't have angered many."

#

Solas smiled as they fell into step with each other on their walk around Haven. "So we have gained the mages, excellent. They should be able to seal the Breach." He turned his gaze to her. "You are certain you experienced time travel? Could it have been an illusion, a trick of the Fade?"

She shook her head. "I've been to the Fade before. I'd know it."

"Point taken." He gestured. "What an amazing gift. It is vital the Inquisition succeed, to avoid the future you witnessed."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. As they crested the hill above the lake, she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm surprised you're not more interested in your own future."

"I know enough. If that future happened then I-" He turned to look down at the camp. "And Cassandra, Cullen, and the rest - failed to stop this Elder One." He turned back to her. "Speaking of which... you should ready yourself."

"For?"

"This Elder One. You have now interfered with his plans twice. Once at the Temple of Sacred Ashes..." He used his staff to point out the locations. "...And now again at Redcliffe. A being who aspires to godhood is unlikely to ignore such an affront."

They continued their walk, circling the lake. "I wonder if the magic they teach in the Circle is different from the magic used by the Dalish."

"Magic is magic, just as water is water, but it can be used in different ways." He shrugged. "Dalish magic is more practical, not needing Chantry approval, although they still frown on blood magic. Superstition." He sketched the air with his hands. "Much of it is more subtle, a legacy from when the elves were immortal."

"The legends of elven immortality..." She raised an eyebrow. "Did they use magic to increase their lifespan?"

"No, it was simply part of being elven." His voice once again became that of the storyteller, or perhaps that of the patient teacher. "The subtle beauty of their magic was the effect, not the cause, of their nature. Some spells took years to cast. Echoes would linger for centuries, harmonizing with new magic in an unending symphony." He looked wistful. "It must have been beautiful."

She tried to picture it. The best she could come up with was reflections in fractured ice, layering upon each other. His other words came to mind. "You said the censure against blood magic was superstition..."

He glanced at her. "I did." He shrugged. "It's fortunate Cassandra is not within earshot. Most modern cultures forbid blood magic. Publicly, even Tevinter disapproves of it. But as I said, magic is magic. It matters only in how it is used."

"I'd be interesting in learning more about blood magic." She tapped her staff. "It seems the only stories we ever get are about how it is misused, and in the circle, it's dangerous to even show too much interest in that."

"I would teach you, if I knew it." Solas's eyes studied her. "Unfortunately, using blood magic seems to make it more difficult to enter the Fade."

"See, that's something I don't understand. Why would a magic associated so strongly with demons make it more difficult to enter the Fade?"

"You understand why I have never bothered to learn it. A shame, as it is extremely powerful." He shrugged. "Provide it remains a tool, not a crutch... nor a passion."

"There's the problem, isn't it? It's forbidden, so the only people who use it are the kind that will misuse it. And therefore, we don't actually know much of anything about it."

#

Varric watched the Herald and Solas walk through the gate. That both seemed to actually enjoy wandering around through the hills and trees around the camp just proved something he'd always suspected. Mages were crazy. Damn he missed Hawke. And Daisy. Even Blondie, sometimes. He saw the Herald start to walk towards where the soldiers were practicing. He waved, and she altered her direction to join him at the fire.

"The mage rebellion joins the Inquisition. I've got to admit, that's a twist I didn't see coming." He glanced up at her. "One thing you saw in the future worries me. I mean, it was all bad. But red lyrium in Ferelden? Infecting people and growing out of them? That's bad." He kicked a rock into the fire, sending up a small shower of sparks. "Finding more of it really punches a hole in my 'red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence' theory."

"How long does it take for red lyrium to grow? How fast can it spread?"

"It took years to infect people in Kirkwall, but no one there was actually ingesting the stuff." He'd have to write to Hawke, see if his contacts had found anything. That wasn't going to be easy with the Seeker looking over his shoulder. "This 'Elder One' managed to take the worst thing I can think of and make it worse. That's an accomplishment."

"The Inquisition has the numbers to track down all this lyrium and destroy it." She leaned on her staff and looked out over the soldier's tents.

He followed her gaze. There sure were a lot of them now. Curly was doing good work. "I hope so. I don't want to think about what happens if it starts a plague." Bartrand's house had been bad enough. And the Knight-Commander... "I've got people trying to figure out where the red stuff came from. I think maybe we should make that a priority." And hopefully he wouldn't get asked too many questions about 'which people'. "But that's enough doom and gloom. You just one a big victory for the Inquisition. What're you going to do to celebrate?"

She blinked at him. "That's a good point. We should celebrate." She tilted her head to one side and thought for a moment. "A banquet? Something like a banquet?"

"A word to Josephine, and I bet she could arrange anything." He shrugged. "Things should be calm around here for at least the next hour. Take a moment to enjoy it." He gestured towards where Cassandra was beating on a practice dummy. "If the world's about to end, I'm sure the Seeker will let us know."

#

"So... that Tevinter guy sent you into the future?" Iron Bull gave her a dubious look and grunted.

"Normal magic is one thing, but Tevinter goes beyond all reason."

"I know, right? The Vints are always pushing." Iron Bull nodded at where the mages were starting to trickle in. "Anyway, I hope our new friends have what it takes to close the Breach. Damn thing gives me a headache just looking at it"

Krem nodded. "Nice work at Redcliffe. I could help the mages learn to work with Inquisition soldiers, if you like." He coughed. "Not that the chief has any apostates in the group."

Ruya grinned, and gestured at her own staff. "How should we deploy the Chargers?"

"The templars have holed up in Therinfal Redoubt. No idea what's happening inside." He tapped the fingers of his left hand against his right vambrace. "I could have some of the boys poke around. If nothing else, we'd get a better look at the land."

"Good idea. Let Leliana know."

#

Blackwall was leaning on a stone wall near the smithy, working a whetstone over the edge of his blade. He nodded as she approached. "There was never going to be an easy answer to the mage dilemma." He nodded to her. "What you did for the mages took courage. You gave them a chance. Everyone deserves one." He slid the stone over the blade again, and then examined it with a critical eye. "I have to ask: what was I like in that dark future you saw?"

Sword and shield in hand until the very end. "You fought with honor and died a hero. You did the Wardens proud."

He stared at his reflection in the blade. "Then I was worth something in the end. Thank you." He looked over at where the maps they'd found in the Grey Warden camp were spread out. "I've been meaning to thank you. There are a hundred things that need your attention. You didn't have to take the time to help me, and yet you did."

"If the history you pursue benefits the Wardens, then it was worth it."

"You've proven yourself to be an honorable woman. Principled." He sheathed the sword, and then gave her a bow. "I've great admiration for you, and I've never been more certain in my decision to join you."

She grinned. "There will be opportunities for us to do even more in the future."

"Then I look forward to it."

"I'd like to know more about you."

"Compared to yours, my life will seem dull indeed."

"Your name, 'Blackwall,' doesn't sound Orlesian. Marcher, then? Fereldan?"

"I was from the Free Marches, originally. Markham." He shrugged. "That was a long time ago. Another life."

"Why did you join the Wardens?"

"Because they remember honor and sacrifice, words that have little meaning to the rest of us. Because they lay down their lives for those they have sworn to protect. We all need to believe there are such men in the world. I needed to believe I could be one of them."

She nodded. "I know you said you hadn't met Warden Constable Mahariel, but what about the other Wardens from the Fifth Blight?"

He shook his head. "They mostly scattered after things calmed down. Lots of work to be done."

"Still is, I suppose."

#

She could feel Vivienne's look of disapproval the moment she entered the Chantry. It was like leaping into a half-frozen lake. "If Fiona and her malcontents are joining us as allies, we need to be prepared. Abominations are inevitable." Vivienne folded her hands. "Cullen doesn't have enough templars to handle incidents. Some of the rank and file need to be trained."

In fact, she and Cullen had already had that particular discussion over drinks. "Train our people, but keep it secret. Let the mages think they're not being watched." Give everyone a chance to get comfortable with each other and learn to work together instead of at cross-purposes, but still have people on hand if needed.

Vivienne's face lightened as she considered the notion. "I like the way you think, darling. I'll have a word with Cullen. We are reliant on his people absolutely." She made a small adjustment to her sleeve. "There has never been a greater threat to mages than the Breach. Until it is closed, no one is safe."

"You have a low opinion of your fellow mages." She shared it for particular mages, but as a whole...

"It's not a matter of opinion, my dear. I have a close relationship with reality. Many of our colleagues to do not." Vivienne gestured. "Magic is dangerous, just as fire is dangerous. Anyone who forgets this truth gets burned."

"You're singing to the choir, Vivienne."

The other woman actually smiled. "Tell me something. You told me that you'd see the Chantry restored. What about the Circle?"

"Mages shouldn't be kept out of the Chantry. Who knows the dangers of magic better than a mage?" Templar wasn't an option, but what if she could have been both mage and sister? The Circle was necessary. Young mages needed a place to come where they could learn and be protected until they'd mastered their powers. But it didn't need to be the mess it had been.

"A curious idea. Such twists and turns your mind takes." Vivienne tapped a finger against her jaw thoughtfully, but her face actually looked approving of the notion. "It's something to consider, my dear."

"Oh, I found this in a tower near Redcliffe." She handed the ancient, battered tome to Vivienne. "Based on the mark, it appears to have been stolen from Montismmard."

Vivienne took the book and smiled, caressing the cover gently as she laid it on the table. "Thank you, my dear. It is good to know this is safe."

#

Josephine was having a discussion with a dwarven woman about lyrium as Ruya approached. The dwarf nodded to Ruya, then glanced at Josephine. "I'll take my leave. Good day."

"Who was she, Ambassador?" Ruya asked.

"A merchant. I thought we should reach out to the dwarves to secure lyrium for the Inquisition's mages. According to Lady Korpin, it's raised the ire of the Chantry."

She had a suspicion they could conquer Tevinter and Par Vollen, and it would raise the ire of the Chantry. "How?"

"Access to lyrium makes us rather more formidable than they anticipated. We are becoming a challenge." Josephine made a quick note on a piece of parchment. "Sadly, the remaining grand clerics appear to be consolidating the Chantry's power instead of comforting the masses."

Ruya sighed. "The Chantry should be a place of hope, not another group scrambling for answers."

"That must be its strength again." Josephine opened the door to her office, gesturing for Ruya to follow her in. "The Chant did much to bridge nations. Little but the Chantry ties Orlais, Nevarra, Ferelden, Antiva, and even Rivain to a common cause."

"Has the Chantry truly promoted such peace?" Ruya sat down on a trunk.

"Andraste's chant is familiar across kingdoms, a source of many shared customs." Josephine punctuated her words with her pen. "That is the crucial point. Common ground is the start of all negotiations."

"I suppose a shared faith can be useful when talking with strangers."

"Precisely. And these similar interests are merely where we begin. We must learn to think beyond our own wants to secure peace in Thedas."

The woman's enthusiasm was a little infectious. "Planning to steer the history of the world, Ambassador Montilyet?"

"I believe the Inquisition is already charting that course. Which brings me to a question, if you have a moment." She glanced at a piece of parchment, bringing it to the top of the others on her writing board. "The remaining grand clerics sent a missive inquiring about events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They demand to know whether the Inquisition officially claims that Andraste saved you from the Breach. If it were up to you, how would you reply?"

That was a very good question. "Will my answer change your reply to the Chantry?"

Josephine glanced towards the war room. "If Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, and I could agree on our official stance, I could answer that." She sighed. "We should decide soon. The revered mothers don't seem to know what to make of you."

She sighed. "I don't know if a miracle from Andraste saved me any more than they do."

"Yet, as rumors you're Andraste's Herald grow, the grand clerics may not believe such a humble reply. A difficult situation, and I thank you for your answer."

"Have you heard back from my family?"

Josephine broke into a smile. "I have indeed. Your brother, Otwin, is proving to be a particularly valuable resource for what efforts we have in the Free Marches."

#

Sera was a bit less happy about the mages being part of the Inquisition, but settled down a little after Ruya bought her a round of drinks. She tried to ask Sera about her background, but came away more confused than enlightened. It seemed the events at Redcliffe had reminded Sera that Ruya herself was a mage, and made her a bit skittish.

Ruya ended up spending most of the evening sharing a bottle of wine with Dorian. He told her about Tevinter, correcting a few bits of misinformation and reluctantly admitting to what parts of Tevinter's reputation were true. They sat on the edge of the wall, watching the soldiers at practice.

"The Inquisition supports free mages. What's next? Elves running Halamshiral? Cows milking farmers?"

That elven one didn't seem like such a terrible idea. "I take it you don't agree?"

"On the contrary, I approve. Heartily." He took a drink. "I do wonder if you've considered what this support of yours will do. For mages in general, I mean. The Inquisition is seen as an authority. You've given southern mages license to..." He swirled the liquid in his glass. "Well, be like mages back home."

"If it means they're anything like you, I approve."

"Ha. There aren't many mages back home like me."

"I'd believe that."

"I never fit in." He winked. "Bloodstains are so difficult to clean, you see."

She sipped from her own glass and watched where the tents were being set up for the incoming mages. "So we're doomed to a future of blood magic, then?"

"Not at first." His face became a little more serious. "But you'd be a fool not to see where this could lead. Thing is, the Imperium was once just like the South. Templars, proper Circles, all that rot. Then it changed. By inches." He refilled his glass. "Not that this is reason to oppress us. Still, my homeland should be a cautionary tale, not a source of inspiration."

They went silent for a moment, both tilting their heads to admire the er... footwork... of some of the soldiers. "It occurs to me that I barely know anything about you."

He waggled his fingers and dropped his voice an octave. "Beyond my being a mage from Tevinter, you mean?"

"Beyond that, yes."

"And beyond my being so charming and well-dressed? Which is obvious to anyone."

She laughed. "You certainly think highly of yourself."

"It's true." He spread his hands. "I could be more modest, but I'd be lying. Now..." He took another drink. "What was I talking about? Ah, yes. Me. I am the scion of House Pavus, a product of generations of careful breeding, and the repository of its hopes and dreams. Naturally, I despised it all: the lies, the scheming, the illusions of supremacy. That's Tevinter in a nutshell, isn't it? Needless to say, my family was not happy with my choices."

They continued talking as it started to grow dark, then made their farewells. She headed back to the tiny cabin she shared with Minaeve and one of the tranquil, and bid them both goodnight.

#

The first wave of mages had mostly settled in the following afternoon. Ruya was walking through the camp when she found Cassandra having a heated discussion with a senior enchanter. "And what are we supposed to do, exactly?"

Cassandra glared. "What you always do: complain."

"We've already spoken with Commander Cullen. No one listens." He shook his head angrily. "We want better quarters. We want the templars kept at a distance, and some respect for -"

"This is not the Circle. You mages are our allies, not our wards. Act like it."

"How are we supposed to-"

"Deal. With. It." He stormed off at Cassandra's reply. The Seeker shook her head, and then glanced at Ruya. "It never ends, evidently."

"Is there an issue with the mages? Can I help?"

"The mages are here as equals. They need to get used to what that means." Cassandra started walking towards the back of the camp. "It is your doing, after all. You created this alliance."

"Well, I hope it works. What other choice to we have?"

Cassandra blinks. "Oh. I do sound like I'm blaming you, don't I?" Cassandra shook her head. "I don't disapprove. In fact, you did well. You made a decision when it needed to be made. And here we are. I wish I could say this was my doing."

"We wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't stood up against the Chantry."

"You're being kind."

"You're discounting your role in this."

"Let's close the Breach." Cassandra actually looked uncomfortable at the praise. "Then we can say how successful I was."

#

Cullen found her a little while later. "The mages are ready to approach the Breach. I pray this will be enough to close it."

She nodded, and followed him towards where they were gathering for the trip up to the temple. A few of the mages gathered were vaguely familiar faces to her, but she did see a senior enchanter from Ostwick who gave her a friendly smile. Vivienne and Dorian were also present, though both stood some distance from the other mages and each other.

Solas gestured for her to come with him, and she followed him up to where the green light of the Breach trailed down to where the original rift had been. Cullen and Cassandra flanked her in case more demons managed to come through. Cassandra turned back to where the mages were gathered, and shouted to get their attention. "Mages!"

"Focus past the Herald." Solas raised his staff, and took over giving the commands. "Let her will draw from you." He met her eyes, and signaled her to begin.

Slowly, she walked into the light, holding up her marked hand and letting the energy surge through her. She felt the power of the other mages join her own, and harnessed it, half closing her eyes as she willed it through the mark. It hurt, a sharp but not unbearable pain, and she felt her body start to tremble. The green light began to shift and shimmer, convulsing. She drew more magic into her, pulling from the others until she thought she would burst. Then she took a deep breath, and released it all at once through the mark.

It seemed as if something cut the strings holding her up. The power surged upwards in a scintillating burst of light, and she collapsed down to her knees. The entire Breach convulsed and then there was a blinding flash. She felt Cullen and Cassandra on either side of her, helping her back to her feet. "You did it," Cassandra said.

Cullen put her arm over his shoulder and half carried her out of the Temple.

#

Ruya stood near the quartermaster's station, watching the celebration taking part below her. Minaeve was dancing with Seggrit of all people. And dancing better than she would have expected from an apprentice Circle mage. Even Adan appeared to be enjoying himself.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred by calm." Cassandra walked to stand beside her. "The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory." She gave Ruya an approving nod. "Word of your heroism has spread."

"You know how many were involved." Ruya gestured at the camp below them. "Luck put me at the center."

Cassandra's lips tugged upwards into a half-smile. "A strange kind of luck. I'm not sure if we need more or less." She turned her own gaze to the camp. "But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory." She turned back to Ruya. "With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus."

She started to reply, and then heard the sound of the alarm bells. A moment later, Cullen was directing the soldiers. "Force approaching. To arms."

"What the...?" Cassandra shook her head, then touched Ruya's shoulder. "We must get to the gates." Both women jumped down from their position and rushed forward.

#

"Cullen?" Cassandra called as they approached him.

"One watchguard reporting." He gestured. "It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None."

Ruya started to open her mouth, and then something hit the door. She moved forward, Cullen a step behind her. He drew his blade as he came down the stairs.

"I can't come in unless you open," a voice said from the other side.

She exchanged a look with Cullen, and he gestured for one of the men to open the gates. A massive man in Venatori armor started to move towards them. He pitched forward, and fell on his face, revealing a young man in a broad-brimmed hat standing behind him, a dagger in each hand. The young man sheathed the knives. "I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help." He took a step forward, and Cullen swiftly moved to block his path. "People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know."

"What is this? What's going on?" Ruya asked.

"The templars come to kill you," Cole said. He pointed back at the oncoming forces.

"Templars?" Cullen looked towards her, then back at Cole. "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?" He shook his head, then looked towards her again, his expression revealing his concern.

"The red templars went to the Elder One." He sidled past Cullen to approach Ruya. "You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." Cole pointed up at the hill above the frozen lake. "There."

The creature on top of the hill looked something like the drawings she'd seen of darkspawn emissaries. But considering the human man standing next to him, the creature had to be nearly nine feet tall. "I know that man..." She heard Cullen say. "But this Elder One..."

"He's very angry that you took his mages," Cole told her.

"Cullen." She turned towards him. "Give me a plan. Anything."

He nodded. "Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." He pointed to the trebuchets, and she nodded. He turned back to the people at the gate, and started shouting orders. "Mages. You-" He pointed his blade at them. "You have sanction to engage them. That is Samson. He will not make it easy." She saw the soldiers begin to rally as he continued. "Inquisition. With the Herald. For your lives. For all of us."

#

Ruya followed a small band of soldiers to the trebuchets, Varric, Blackwall, and Solas only a few steps behind her. The templars started to attack. Some of them had red crystals on their armor or even... Oh Maker help them, some had the red lyrium growing out of them. She reinforced the barrier Solas put up around the soldiers, and started calling down lightning. Blackwall moved in front of her with his shield, keeping any of the templars from getting close to her with their blades. She saw one of the Inquisition's templars doing the same for Solas.

The trebuchet fired, and someone shouted that the templars had taken the north trebuchet. She glanced at the soldiers and indicated she'd go take care of it. A few of the soldiers followed her, but most stayed to guard the trebuchet as it continued to fire.

She and Solas twirled their staffs in unison, sending forth lightning to disrupt the templars lines as the soldiers charged in. Not enough. Two of the Inquisition soldiers went down under templar swords, despite the barriers. The battle was brutal. Half of the remaining soldiers were wounded and limping by the time the trebuchet was clear.

Staff in hand, she stood at the back of the man who aimed the trebuchet, making sure nothing came in to disrupt his work. The stone hit the side of the mountain, and for a moment she thought he'd miscalculated. Then the slide began. She clapped him on the shoulder and cheered as the slide began to bury the forces marching on Haven.

Blackwall tackled her out of the way as burst of red energy blew the trebuchet to pieces. She looked up dizzily, and felt her blood go cold as she saw the tattered dragon in the air.

"Shit!" Varric hollered as he scrambled to his feet. "Who ordered the end of the damned world?"

Blackwall rolled off her and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled after him, along with the two surviving soldiers. The dragon started to circle again, and its breath killed another group of soldiers. She heard them scream as they died in the strange red fire.

The blacksmith was trying to get the door of the smithy open. She aimed her staff, and hit it with a blast of energy as she moved past, blowing it inwards. He saluted her as he rushed inside.

#

Cullen was at the gate, shoving people inside. "Move it, move it." He took one more look out before he closed the gates behind them. "We need everyone back to the Chantry. It's the only building that might hold against..." He met her eyes, and she could tell he didn't want to say it. "That beast." He sighed. "At this point..." He started up the stairs. "Just make them work for it."

They fought their way through Haven. Lysette was facing a group of the red templars, and they moved to help her. They collected a few more soldiers as they went, clearing the houses and tavern of wounded. Ruya got up a barrier just in time to protect both her and Minaeve from shards of exploding pots as the fire continued to spread. They rescued Threnn, and the quarter master got an arm under the wounded Seggrit, helping him into the Chantry.

Roderick was at the door of the Chantry. One look told Ruya he was in bad shape, but he held the door for them. "Move. Keep going. The Chantry is your shelter." He stumbled as he let the door close behind him.

Cole caught him, and got Roderick's arm over his shoulders. The young man looked up at her. "He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die."

"What a charming boy." Roderick let Cole carry him to a chair. Ruya followed, and called up her healing magic. She wished, not for the first time, that she had more skill in the art. There was nothing she could do for him. She met his eyes, and he nodded in resignation.

"Herald." Cullen came towards her. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon." Cole spoke up from where he was kneeling next to Roderick. "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."

"I don't care what it looks like." Cullen gestured. "It has cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven."

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald." Cole looked up from under the brim of his hat."

"If you know why he wants me, just say it." There had to be something she could do. These people had come because they thought she and the Inquisition could protect them.

"I don't. He's too loud. It hurts to hear him." Cole shook his head. "He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he'll crush them, kill them anyway. I don't like him."

"You don't like..." Cullen pulled his gaze from Cole and back to Ruya. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

"We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven."

"We're dying, but we can decide how." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Many don't get that chance."

She started to nod. Perhaps some of them would make it. And if they took this army with them... there were still Inquisition forces at the Crossroads and other places. Cole's voice reached her ears. "Yes, that. Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

Her eyes widened, and she came to Roderick's side, kneeling to hear him better. "There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could..." He caught her wrist, his grip weak. "Tell you."

"What are you on about, Roderick?" She put her hand over his.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start - it was overgrown. Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers... I don't know, Herald." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more."

She looked up at the man standing behind her. "What about it, Cullen? Will it work?" She grabbed her staff, preparing to head out. She was the target. They'd focus on her, not on the Chantry. All she had to do was get to the trebuchet.

He nodded. "Possibly. If he shows us the path." He looked at her staff, then back at her. "But what of your escape?" Their eyes met, and he nodded. "Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way..." It was clear he didn't have much more hope for that then she did. He turned to the soldiers and the people. "Inquisition. Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry. Move."

Cole got his shoulder under Roderick again. Roderick turned his eyes to her one more time. "Herald... If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you."

Cullen looked back from where he was directing the forces. "Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line. If we are to have a chance-" He caught her arm. "If you are to have a chance - let that thing hear you."


	11. Chapter 11 - Haven Falls

She glanced at Blackwall as they moved through the burning village. He nodded, and then lifted his war horn to his lips. Solas lifted his staff, and the gem set in the top began to glow brightly. She smiled, and did the same thing.

Varric sent a crossbow bolt into an oncoming templar, and shouted something about Bianca.

"Once we get the trebuchet aimed, I want the rest of you to run for the Chantry."

"Herald..."

"Don't argue with me, Blackwall." She gripped her staff. "I really don't want to have to make you." He nodded reluctantly. She narrowed her eyes, and then glanced at Solas. "Hit him with your staff if you need to."

"You remember that barrier trick I showed you, yes?" Solas asked as he sent a blast of green energy into an oncoming group of templars, sending them flying.

"Don't worry about me."

"Heh. Fat chance of that," Varric said.

#

They had to fight their way through multiple waves of templars to get the trebuchet aimed. To her horror, she actually recognized a couple of them. Could Xaver... her other cousins... No. She had to hope they hadn't been drawn in by the lures of this Elder One.

With the last wave came a monster. The red lyrium had spread to cover some poor soul, turning him into a behemoth of red spikes. One of his blows destroyed Blackwall's shield. Only a well-timed blast of magic from Solas stopped it from doing the same to Blackwall himself. She and Solas caught it in a crossfire, feeding their spells into each other in a discordant harmony. The lyrium around the thing seemed to crack and shatter, and it fell to the ground.

She moved in to aim the trebuchet, and gestured for her companions to run. Much as she expected, Blackwall hesitated. Solas started to reach for the man's arm, then his eyes widened. "Herald!"

Her barrier sprang into place only a heartbeat before the dragon's breath struck. She went flying.

#

The ground shook when it landed. She managed to get to her feet. Her staff lay nearby, snapped in half. The massive beast roared. Maker, it was big enough to swallow a horse in a single bite. It crouched, but did not move to attack.

"Pretender." The massive emissary strode through the flames, ignoring them as if they were naught but smoke. "You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

She turned to face it. She was Ruya Trevelyan, of House Trevelyan. And if she was going to die today, it was going to be on her feet and fighting. "Whatever you are, I am not afraid."

"Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies." He continued towards her. "Know me, know what you have pretended to be." He spread his hands, the long fingers ending in sharp claws. "Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus." He pointed a claw at her. "You will kneel."

Not a chance. "You'll... you'll get nothing out of me."

"You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not." He held up an orb. "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now." The orb glowed, and suddenly the pain in her hand was overwhelming. "It is your fault, 'Herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I don't know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched,' what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens." Her hand glowed green, and the pain drove her to the ground. "And you used the Anchor to undo my work. The gall."

She struggled back to her feet, glaring at him defiantly. "It's a boon from Andraste. She saved my life."

He gave her a mocking smile. "Then your Lady wished me to kill you, for Her 'boon' is a beacon I cannot let escape." He caught her wrist, and lifted her into the air. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more." He lifted her higher, until their faces were level. "I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the Throne of the Gods, and it was empty." He flung her towards the trebuchet.

It was more instinct than intent that raised the barrier. She struck the wooden beam of the trebuchet, but her skull didn't split. Her vision grayed slightly, but she didn't black out. She managed to get to her feet.

Corypheus turned towards her. "The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." He started walking towards her, the dragon at his heels. "So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation - and god - it requires. And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die."

There. Above his head. Above the mountain. An arrow. The signal. They'd made it. Her shoulder was dislocated, but she grabbed the sword anyway, holding it in front of her defiantly. "You expect us to surrender and kneel. We will not." The trebuchet was aimed and armed. "You'll face us all. When we choose." She kicked the trigger, and the stone was flung into the air.

He watched it fly through the air. She dropped the sword and ran like hell, bringing a barrier around her. She heard the stone, felt the ground tremble as the rockslide began. Her feet skidded out from under her, and she fell, tumbling through the few wooden boards someone had set to keep people from falling into the mine shaft. She bounced once, twice, and skidded to a halt on an icy surface. This time, she did black out.

#

Her eyes opened, and she sat up with a gasp. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire, but it was the numbness in her fingers that had her worried. Slowly, she managed to get to her feet. It took her three tries to summon the mote of light into her hand.

She stumbled her way through the tunnels. Twice her concentration broke, and the light went out. The last time, she let it be. She could make out a glow ahead, and went towards it.

Demons. She couldn't call up a spell, and so just raised her hand. Something flowed out of the mark, a shifted energy, like a mirror of a rift. The demons were drawn into it as it collapsed, and she continued forward.

It was snowing. She scanned the mountains. In the distance, she could just barely make out a glow. Drawing her coat around her, she headed towards it.

#

The snow was deep. She'd fallen through a crust, and something had cut open her leg. She was leaving a trail of blood behind her now. The snow had stopped, but the chill wind remained.

Something howled.

She was pretty sure it was a wolf. Wayfinder was what Cassandra had called the wolf that had saved her. She could use such a creature now. Something to find her way through the snow and ice. The howl came again. North. She walked towards it, blind in the falling snow.

#

Stars. The wind had died, and with it the snow. The drifts were piled high. Her lungs burned with each freezing breath. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot stuck. She pulled it free. Right foot.

A camp. A fire. "Embers? Recent?" She blinked at it. It wasn't buried by snow. They couldn't have been gone long. She continued stumbling towards the small pass between two rocks.

Someone shouted. Someone else thanked the maker. And then someone had picked her up and was carrying her. Fur tickled her nose, but the arms around her were warm. Safe. She let herself fall into the dark.


	12. Chapter 12 - From the Ashes

"What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do."

"We cannot simply ignore this. We must find a way."

"And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing."

"Please, we must use reason. Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled."

"That can't come from nowhere."

"She didn't say it could."

"Enough. This is getting us nowhere."

Voices arguing, blending together. She watched the Inquisition's leadership fight among themselves.

"Shh," came a voice from near her elbow. "You need rest."

She turned to see Mother Giselle sitting next to her. "They've been at it for hours."

"They have that luxury, thanks to you." Giselle handed her a teacup filled with steaming liquid. "The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

She sipped. Broth, not tea. She took a longer drink, and felt warmth spread through her. "Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?"

Giselle shook her head. "We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him." Giselle took the cup from her and refilled it. "That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack." She handed the cup back to Ruya. "I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

She drank. "If they're arguing about what to do next, I need to be there."

"Another heated voice won't help." Giselle glanced out of the tent. "Even yours. Perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand..." She glanced down at her hands, rubbing her palm. "And fall." She turned back to look at Ruya. "And now, we have seen her return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained." Giselle's eyes were calm and knowing. "That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

"I escaped the avalanche." Ruya set the cup down, and folded her hands in her lap. "Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die."

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw." Giselle smiled. "Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works in both the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?"

Ruya smacked her hands on the cot in frustration. "All of this happened because of fanatics, and arguments about the next world." She stood up. "It's time we start believing in this one." She strode out of the tent.

#

"Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come." Mother Giselle followed her out of the tent, hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes were half closed as she sang, voice low but pitched to carry through the camp. " The night is long, and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon the dawn will come."

Leliana raised her head, and joined her own voice to the song. High, sweet, and clear, forming a counter harmony to Mother Giselle. "The shepard's lost, and his home is far. Keep to the stars, the dawn will come."

Slowly, other voices began to join in, Cullen among them. " The night is long, and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon the dawn will come."

Around her, the survivors of Haven approached. One by one, they came to Ruya. Some knelt as they sang, and others simply bowed their heads. "Bare your blade and raise it high. Stand your ground. The dawn will come."

Some of the Chargers joined their voices to the harmony. She saw Blackwall and Sera. Even Vivienne and Varric. " The night is long, and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon the dawn will come."

They were all looking at her. Eyes wide, hopeful. Believing. The dragon hadn't shaken her as much as all those eyes did.

Mother Giselle placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all one world, Herald. All that changes is our place in it." She walked into the crowd, which slowly began to thin as people returned to their work with lighter steps.

"A word?" Solas said from behind her. She nodded.

#

Ruya was a bit grateful when Solas led her away from the tents. He lit a torch with a wave of his hand. "A wise woman. Worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it." He clasped his hands behind his back, and looked at her. "The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you. It is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived..." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb's origin."

She gazed out into the distance. "All right, what is it, and how do you know about it?"

"They were foci, used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of older magic." Solas twitched a shoulder. "Corypheus may think it Tevinter. His empire's magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risks our alliance. I cannot allow it."

"This whole mess is confusing." She shook her head. So much desperation out there... "I can see how elves might be an easy target."

"History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you." He knelt, and used his finger to sketch a map in the frost on a rock. "Scout to the north. Be their guide." He looked up at her. "There is a place that waits for a force to hold it." He stood. "There is a place that where the Inquisition can build... grow..."

#

Convincing them to follow her was easy. Ruya barely had to point, and they were moving. Together, she and Solas ranged ahead of the others. It seemed every time she looked back, there were more following.

The trail was old, but here and there, Solas was able to point out markers, nearly faded into the stone.

He tapped her shoulder just before they crested a rise, and gestured. "Skyhold."

It was magnificent. Despite the span of time it must have remained hidden here in the mountains, the stone of its walls were only crumbled in a few places. She walked towards, it, wonder written on her face. Home. They were coming home.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Letter and Reply

Varric crumbled the fourth piece of parchment, and threw it into the fire with the others. Words didn't fail him often. The problem was he knew what the answer would be. If he asked, Hawke would come. And if Hawke came...

First the expedition. Convincing him to go looking for a Grey Warden with maps. Then Corypheus. Even that woman, Tallis. Hadn't he gotten his friend into enough trouble already? Hawke was safe with his family.

Or was he? The whole damn world was at stake.

He dipped the pen in the inkwell, and wrote.

"I need your help. Meet me where you met the guy who wasn't an ogre after all. - Varric."

Folded and sealed with the very same signet ring Hawke had once recovered for him, the letter almost looked harmless. He scrawled a name, and went to find Josephine.

#

Gabriel tossed the parchment into the fire, and went to get his staff. He could feel Orana's disapproving gaze. Caleb and Salla were with Fenris, and wouldn't be back for hours yet, but he hadn't been able to come up with an excuse for Orana to leave that wouldn't arouse her suspicions.

"What if it's a trap?"

"It's not." He kissed her cheek, then grabbed his cloak.

"At least tell me where you are going."

"If I tell you, you'll tell Fenris, and he'll follow me." Gabriel shook his head. "He needs to stay here, to keep you and the kids safe."

"And your safety?" She folded her arms and glared.

"I'll be fine."

"At least take lunch?"

He sighed, and took the rucksack she handed him. "I'll be fine, Orana."

"Yes, master."

"And don't call me master."

"Yes, master."

#

Officially, he was using his contacts to help with getting supplies into Skyhold. One good thing about Cullen was the man really didn't have a devious bone in his body. He hadn't questioned Varric volunteering at all.

The tavern still looked the same. A bit dingy, and out of the way. He walked into the private room, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped about a foot in the air.

"Expecting the merchant guild?"

"Hawke." Varric turned around, and hugged his friend.

A few minutes later, they were sitting with tankards of ale, catching up. "What about Daisy?"

"Last time I heard from Carver, he said she'd helped them translate some old elven lore they'd found."

"I don't suppose you've heard from -"

"No." Hawke cut off that line of inquiry. "And Sebastian is still causing problems for Aveline."

"Short of sending him Blondie's head, I don't know we can do anything about that." Varric sighed. "She can handle him. Might see if I can't convince the Herald to lend Aveline some help."

"And I take it this Herald is the reason you wrote me?"

"Corypheus." Varric drained his tankard. "And red lyrium all over the damn place. Missing Wardens."

"They are hunting Loghain."

Varric blinked. "You know where to find him?"

"He's on the run, but got a message to me letting me know where he is heading. The Inquisitor going to have an issue with him?"

He shook his head. "She's from Ostwick. Ostwick's Circle, to be exact. The Nightingale might be a different issue, but seems to be the Herald calling the shots now. She'll hear him out."

"Got a plan, then?" Hawke drained his own tankard.

"Sneak you in, get you a meeting with her before anyone is the wiser, and then let her handle the ruffled feathers. She's pretty good at it." Varric laughed softly. "I think she's got a good shot at fixing Blondie's mess."


	14. Chapter 14 - Inquisitor

Ruya emerged, blinking in the bright daylight. She saw Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana talking quietly together. It was good to see the four of them not arguing. Cassandra looked up and caught sight of her. The other three departed, and Cassandra walked over. She gestured at the people walking around the courtyard. "They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage." Cassandra gestured for Ruya to walk with her. "If word has reached these people, it will have reached the elder one. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

"He came after me because my efforts put the Inquisition in his way." And hopefully, she'd be able to keep the Inquisition in his way.

"Perhaps in more ways than you've considered." Cassandra continued walking. "Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven." She led Ruya towards the stairs. "You are that creature's rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us. The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has already been leading it." Leliana stood on the landing, a longsword lying across her hands. Below, the survivors of Haven were starting to gather, led by Cullen and Josephine. Cassandra turned back to face Ruya. "You."

She stared at the faces below her before turning towards Cassandra. "Perhaps I didn't hear you correctly. A mage at the head of the Inquisition?"

"Not a mage. You."

"I happen to be a mage."

Cassandra's lips twitched just slightly. "I will not pretend no one will object, but times are changing. Perhaps this is what the Maker intended. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead: that must be yours to decide."

The hilt of the blade was fashioned to look like a dragon's head. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt, and took it gently from Leliana. Light reflected off the blade as she held it in front of her. "With fear running rampant, they need to see a mage standing for what is right." She turned to look at the gathered people. "I'll defeat Corypheus standing with them, not over them."

"Wherever you lead us." Cassandra stepped towards the edge of the landing and raised her voice. "Have our people been told?"

"They have," Josephine called back. "And soon the world."

"Commander, will they follow?"

"Inquisition. Will you follow?" Cullen's question was answered by a loud cheer. "Will you fight?" Another cheer answered him. "Will we triumph?" Their voices raised again. Cullen drew his sword as he turned back towards her. "Your leader. Your Herald." He raised the blade, pointing it towards her. "Your Inquisitor."

She raised the blade she held in response. They continued to cheer. Josephine joined in before catching herself, and Cullen gave the ambassador a bemused look.

#

Cullen opened the door into the great hall, holding it for the rest of them to enter. "So this is where it begins."

"It began in the courtyard." Leliana touched one of the walls. "This is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do?" Josephine took her pen off her board, and then replaced it. "We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark?"

Ruya turned to look at them. "Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter. Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?"

"I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists, not the vanguard of a true invasion," Cullen said.

Josephine nodded agreement. "Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago. What Corypheus yearns to 'restore' no longer exists." She took up her pen again. "Though they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos, I'm certain."

She considered a moment. "Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god."

"He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next." Leliana slashed a hand through the air. "It won't matter if he's wrong."

"What if he's not wrong?" Cullen gestured. "If he finds some other way into the Fade..."

Leliana sighed. "Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all."

For now, she'd leave that particular problem to Solas. He knew far more about the Fade and its possibilities than the rest of them. "Could his dragon really be an Archdemon? What would that mean?"

"It would mean the beginning of another Blight." Leliana actually paled slightly at the thought.

Josephine shook her head. "We've seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself. Perhaps it's not an archdemon at all, but something different?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Cullen touched his sword hilt. "Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore."

Ruya turned towards him. "Could he strike at us here? We can't have a repeat of what happened at Haven."

Cullen gestured at the walls. "Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus. After what you did with one trebuchet, I'd bet against a direct attack."

"We do have one advantage: we know what Corypheus intends to do next." Leliana gestured. "In that strange future you experienced, Empress Celene had been assassinated."

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army..." Josephine's pen dotted the air.

"An army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us," Cullen added.

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god." Josephine put her pen down again.

Leliana sighed. "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

"I know someone who can help with that." They all turned towards Varric. He walked towards them. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing. He can help."

"I'm always looking for new allies." Ruya nodded to him. "Introduce me."

Varric rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately. On the battlements." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leliana and Josephine exchange a look. "Trust me. It's complicated." He turned and walked away.

"Well, then." Josephine adjusted her board. "We stand ready to move on both of these concerns."

"On your order, Inquisitor." Cullen nodded to her.

Leliana was still watching the dwarf leave the room. "I know one thing: If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him."

#

"So, Inquistor." Sera was pacing under a makeshift tent in the courtyard. "It's Inquisitor now, right?" She threw up her hands. "Remember that war we talked about stopping? Full of little baddies I can stick with little arrows? That's not a frigging Archdemon, is it!" She paced back and forth. "Andraste, what'd I step in?"

"I've apparently been through a lot." Ruya sighed. "But yes, Corypheus was a surprise."

"No, a surprise would be, 'oh, I stepped in dog shite.' No one says, 'oh, a magister god monster. I'm surprised.' Impossible things aren't surprises." Sera continued pacing the same four feet of tent.

"The ancient thing trying to kill us seems pretty real."

"Don't get me started." Sera stopped, and blinked. "Oh, wait, too late, right? A magister who cracked the 'Black City.' It's dream, right? I mean, if it's real real, then the seat of the Maker? Real thing." She went back to pacing, gesticulating wildly. "A seat needs a butt, so the Maker? Real thing. Fairy stories about the start and end of the world? Real things. It's too far, innit? I just want to plug the skyhole rubbish so I can go play."

Ruya was getting dizzy just watching the woman. "Keep calling it nonsense. That perspective will keep the Inquisition grounded."

Sera's face broke into a wide smile. "Oh, I can do that. Sure could use a few more people shouting 'no.' We fight, the bad things go away, everyone calms down, and everything goes back to normal." She turned to face Ruya, and spread her hands. "A nice, well-paid normal."

"You're starting to not sound completely crazy."

"I know. Scary, innit?" She punched her palm. "So bring 'em on." Her head tilted to one side. "But first, food. I'm starving." She dashed off.

#

"Maker. You're a mess. Let me have a look at you." Vivienne's eyes traced the still visible bruises on Ruya's face. She looked genuinely concerned. "Are you alright, my dear? Are you still hurt? You look dreadful."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She could mostly ignore the stiffness, as long as she kept moving.

It was clear Vivienne wasn't fooled. "You bear it well. Good. The troops will take their cue from your composure. Now..." Vivienne stepped back and looked her over before giving a small nod of approval. "Let's keep up appearances. You've handled this crisis competently, saving as many lives as you did. But the enemy struck a serious blow against you and the Inquisition. We must recognize that. You must."

Her eyes went to where the soldiers had set up tents. There were faces missing. Some of them she could even name. "For every person I saved, two more were cut down. I failed them."

"You haven't failed them, my dear." Vivienne's eyes softened. "The men and women who fight for you gave their lives for a great cause, and they fought to the end." She squared her shoulders, and her face became stern once more. "The rest still fight, and you will fail them if you give up now. Our enemy advances, Inquisitor. We must not sit idly by. Act first, and teach them to fear us." Her head tilted to one side, and she smiled, just slightly. "I think you know what needs to be done, my dear."

#

"So this is Skyhold." Blackwall was giving the fort an appraising look. "Come. Let's walk the ramparts. I want to examine our fortifications."

Ruya gave him an appraising look as she walked up the stairs. His arm had been in a sling yesterday, but it appeared he'd gotten rid of it at some point since. She just hoped he'd had the healer's approval to do so. He looked out over the view. "We'll be able to see Corypheus coming from miles away."

"Corypheus thinks we're beaten." She could make out more camps below in the valley. A watchtower was being constructed near the river. "By the time he finds us, we'll be legion."

"I know soldiers. I know our soldiers. Corypheus made a hundred enemies when he kicked down our door." He punched a hand into his palm. "Let him come. I swear I'll take the twisted bastard down, even if I have to die to do it."

"I'm grateful for your support." She'd always thought the stories of how just seven Wardens had ended a Blight were exaggerations. Now that she actually knew a Warden, she was starting to believe.

"It's my job, isn't it?" He gestured. "Killing darkspawn?" His face became serious again. "Look, in spite of it all, there is hope. The people flock to your banner. They believe in you." He started to walk away, and then turned back. "Tell me honestly: are you what they say you are? Andraste's chosen?"

A week ago, she'd have said no. Now... "There is so little I remember. What if they're right?" The thought frightened her more than a little.

"Don't you see what you are to them? Without you, they'd be consumed by despair. We all would." He pointed to the soldiers. "They need you to be Andraste's messenger. It gives them hope. The truth doesn't matter." He gestured. "Ah, listen to me talk. Your time is valuable, and I've wasted enough of it."

#

"This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet. It has no business being here."

"Wouldn't you say the same of an apostate?"

Ruya walked towards where she could hear Vivienne and Solas arguing. Cassandra was standing between the two mages. She nodded when she saw Ruya approach. "Inquisitor, I wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his unusual abilities."

Solas nodded. "He can cause people to forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him." He clasped his hands behind his back. "These are not the abilities of a mage. It seems that Cole is a spirit."

"It is a demon." Vivienne folded her arms and glared.

He shrugged. "If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

Ruya's eyes widened, and she glanced back over her shoulder at where Cole was sitting at the base of the stairs. A spirit, in the form of a person? Now that was something to consider. "Cole warned us about Corypheus at Haven. He saved a lot of lives."

Vivienne's face was set with disapproving lines. "And what will its help cost? How many lives will this demon later claim?"

"In fact, his nature is not so easily defined."

Cassandra shook her head. "Speak plainly, Solas. What are we dealing with?"

"Demons normally enter this world by possessing something." He gestured as he spoke. "In their true form, they look bizarre, monstrous."

"But you claim Cole looks like a young man." Cassandra folded her arms. "Is it possession?"

"No." Solas gestured sharply. "He has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects." He turned to look at Ruya. "Cole is unique, Inquisitor. More than that, he wishes to help. I suggest you allow him to do so."

"In my studies, demons either possessed something from this world or were summoned and bound." The idea that a spirit could enter the world doing neither was fascinating. Was it a difference between a spirit and a demon, or something unique to Cole himself? She drummed her fingers against her arm thoughtfully. "They almost never look like something you'd mistake for a person."

"Normally, you would be correct. But Cole has willfully manifested in human form without possessing anyone." She'd wager Solas was as fascinated as she was. And wasn't it better for Cole to remain where they could keep an eye on him?

"The demons who came through the Breach, or through the rifts, weren't possessing anything." She tilted her head curiously.

He nodded. "Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world. But Cole predates the Breach. From what we can tell, he has lived here for months, perhaps years. He looks like a young man. For all intents and purposes, he is a young man. It is remarkable."

Ruya started to ask Solas another question, but caught the slightly frustrated look on Cassandra's face. They could discuss theories later, right now she needed to deal with Cole himself. "I should hear what Cole has to say for himself." She turned towards where he had been sitting earlier, and saw nothing. "Where is he now?"

Cassandra began looking around. "If none of us remember him, he could be anywhere..."

Solas's grey eyes scanned the courtyard, and picked Cole out quickly. He nodded towards the makeshift infirmary, and Ruya caught sight of Cole's hat. She walked in that direction. Cole looked at her as she approached. "Haven. So many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so they could escape." He turned his gaze to one of the soldiers. "Choking fear, can't think from the medicine but the cuts wrack me with every heartbeat. Hot white pain, everything burns. I can't, I can't, I'm going to... I'm dying, I'm..." The man he was looking at went still. "...dead."

She bent, and closed the man's eyes. He wasn't the first. She feared he wouldn't be the last. "You're feeling their pain?"

"It's louder this close, with so many of them."

It was hard enough seeing. She couldn't imagine feeling. The dead man had laughed when the children had pelted him with snowballs. "Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Yes. But here is where I can help." He walked towards another soldier. "Every breath slower. Like lying in a warm bath. Sliding away. Smell of my daughter's hair when I kiss her goodnight. Gone." He turned away from the dead man, and his head came up. "Cracked brown pain, dry, scraping. Thirsty." He filled a cup with water, and brought it to another of the wounded. "Here." He looked up at Ruya. "It's all right. She won't remember me."

"You're using your powers as a spirit to help people?" To help her people.

"Yes." He rose. "I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know. I made mistakes..." He turned towards her. "But I made friends, too. Then a templar proved I wasn't real. I lost my friends. I lost everything. I learned to be more like what I am. It made me different, but stronger. I can feel more. I can help."

He looked so earnest. A lost boy. Maybe it was a trap, an insidious trick of a spirit, and yet... "If you're willing, the Inquisition could use your help."

His eyes became lighter. "Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless, there's someone..." He went to another soldier. "Hurts. It hurts, it hurts, someone make it stop hurting, Maker please..." A knife appeared in his hand. "The healers have done all they can. It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony. He wants mercy. Help."

She went to the man's side. His delirious eyes looked back at her without a trace of recognition. Her hands glowed white as she did what little she could, regretting once more her lack of skill in healing magic. Surely among the mages there would be some. She'd seen Fiona earlier, surely the former Grand Enchanter would know. "You say he won't die for hours yet, but you can't know that for certain."

"His body is failing."

"He could recover. Or the healers could find another way to help him." Where there was life, there had to be hope.

"How do you know?" Cole's pale blue eyes met her darker blue.

"I don't. And neither do you. That's part of life."

Cole brushed the man's hair from his face. "Try." He stood, and looked back at her. "I want to stay."

#

"Send men to scout the area. We need to know what's out there." Cullen tapped the map that was spread out in front of him.

"Yes, ser." The young man tapped his fist to his heart before rushing off to obey.

Another approached. "Commander. Soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters."

"Very good. I'll need an update on the armory as well." Cullen frowned as the young man continued to stand there. "Now." The young man blinked and rushed off immediately, nearly tripping over himself in his haste. Cullen gave a fond shake of his head before noticing Ruya standing there. He sighed. "We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an Archdemon-" He looked back at the map. "Or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were all shaken by what happened." Shaken was perhaps understating the matter. As much as it pained her to see the wounded men, she imagined he was feeling far worse. They'd been his men, after all.

"If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw..." For a moment, anger showed in his eyes. "And I wouldn't want to. We must be ready." He gestured at the maps and reports on the two crates he was using as a desk. "Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week." His hand touched the hilt of his sword. "We will not run from here, Inquisitor."

No. No, they wouldn't. She could see that on the face of every soldier she passed. Her eyes went back to the makeshift infirmary. "How many were lost?"

"Most of our people made it to Skyhold." He followed her gaze. "It could have been worse." He straightened. "Morale was low, but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor."

All those eyes. The faces of the soldiers when they saw her. Maker. "Everyone has so much faith in my leadership. I hope I'm ready."

"You won't have to carry the Inquisition alone." Cullen turned to face her. "Although it must feel like it." His voice was gentle. "We needed a leader; you have proven yourself."

Her general believed in her. "Thank you, Cullen." She shifted her weight slightly. "Our escape from Haven..." He'd been the one to carry her off the mountain. "It was close. I'm relieved that you -" She caught herself. "That so many made it out."

"As am I." He started to go back to the desk, and then turned towards her again. The words came out of him in a rush. "You stayed behind. You could have -" He swallowed. "I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word."

It was silly how much better that made her feel.

#

"Have you met this 'friend' of Varric's, Inquisitor?" Cassandra folded her arms.

"Not yet, no." She was just waiting for Varric.

"It had better not be who I think it is." Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "I will wring that little bastard's neck."

"Why? Who do you think it is?" And then the penny dropped. Well. Shit.

"Someone Varric claimed he could not contact." Cassandra gestured furiously. "Someone the Inquisition - indeed, all of Thedas - desperately needed." She gazed up at the battlements suspiciously. "I'll reserve judgment until I know for certain. No need to have that rogue screaming 'persecution' yet again."

Maybe she should put Varric into one of those cells, just for his own safety.

#

She literally bumped into Minaeve as she entered the main hold. Within a few minutes, they'd found a few other mages. Between the two of them, they got a list of five names. The first two were already out among the tents tending to who they could, and the third had gone with some of the soldiers to tend to wounded among the refugees. The fourth was barely out of his apprenticeship and nearly bit his tongue off upon finding himself talking to the Herald of Andraste. Ruya snagged Lysette and assigned the former templar to the young healer as assistant and protector.

The fifth was a much older woman, newly arrived with a templar already in tow. Vivienne herself had vouched for the woman's skills, and had actually spoken words of praise. Ruya immediately assigned the templar to the healer and put both under Cullen's command to tend to the soldiers. She stood a moment, watching them walk towards the infirmary. It was good to see some of the templars and mages had already formed strong partnerships. A few more such examples, and they'd be doing well.

"Did you need anything else?" Minaeve asked.

"Just make sure the healers have access to whatever they need for poultices and potions." She tilted her head at the other woman. "Did all the tranquil..."

Minaeve's face brightened. "Oh, yes. Benton made it in with the last group of stragglers just this morning."

"Wonderful. Maybe now you'll get some sleep."

"You first, Inquisitor."

#

Iron Bull dressed her as one of his mercenaries, and then took her to meet with some of the soldiers. She was a bit surprised that none of them seemed to recognize her. Then again, the way they talked about her, she scarcely recognized herself. They acted like she'd stared the archdemon down, cowing it with the force of her will instead of just standing there willing her knees not to shake. "I don't sing the Chant of Light as much as I should," Mira said. "But you can't see something like that and not believe."

"Well, Grim and I should find our tents." Iron Bull put one of his massive hands on her shoulder, reminding her that she was supposed to be Grim at the moment. "Thanks for the drink." When they were away from the others, he nodded to her. "I know every soldier under my command. You don't have that option..." He shrugged. "But a few faces might help."

"It was good to get their perspective." And a bit terrifying. How does one live up to their own legend? No wonder Cassandra hated to talk about how she'd become the Champion of Orlais.

"Yeah. Sounds like we could use an easy win for boys like Tanner. And vets like Mira have seen enough to be wary. You've got a good army coming along. Remember that, no matter what happens next."

#

She found Solas in the round room. He looked surprised to see her. "Good afternoon," he said, tilting his head in greeting.

"I'm interested in what you told me of yourself and your studies. If you have time, I'd like to hear more." She missed their walks around Haven.

"You continue to surprise me." His expression was odd. "All right, let us talk... preferably somewhere more interesting than this."

#

They walked around Haven, under the mabari decorated gates and back towards the Chantry. "Why here?" she asked. The place looked odd with only the two of them present.

"Haven is familiar." He indicated the small building that had served her and Minaeve as living quarters. "It will always be important to you."

"We talked about that already." Hadn't they?

#

They stood in the room where she'd been held prisoner what seemed a lifetime ago. "I sat beside you while you slept, studying the Anchor." His voice was contemplative.

"I'm glad someone was watching over me." Odd how quickly she'd come to view this strange apostate elf as a friend and mentor.

"You were a mystery." He turned to face her. "You still are." His gray eyes measured her. "I ran every test I could imagine, searched the Fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results."

Perhaps it was even odder that she'd grown to like the Seeker, considering how they'd met. "Cassandra's like that with everyone."

Solas laughed. "Yes."

#

"You were never going to wake up." They walked across the village square. "How could you, a mortal sent physically through the Fade?" He gestured. "I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra..." He stopped at where he'd often stood to look over the camp. "Or she in me. I was ready to flee."

"The Breach threatened the whole world. Where did you plan to go?"

"Someplace far away where I might research a way to repair the Breach before its effects reached me." He shrugged and gave her a slightly embarrassed look. "I never said it was a good plan." He turned his eyes to where the Breach swirled up in the sky. "I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts." He held out his hand. "I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then..." He held her wrist as she closed the rift. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture..." He turned again to face her. "And right then, I felt the whole world change."

She looked down at her hand, where the mark glowed faintly. "It was that impressive to see me awake?"

"You had walked in the Fade." He stared at her. "I have explored the Fade more than anyone alive, but even I can only visit in dreams. But you..." A trace of a smile appeared on his face. "You might have been able to visit me here while awake."

"What do you mean?" Pieces began to slide together in her mind. Haven had been buried. The Breach closed.

He looked amused. "Where did you think we were?"

"This isn't real." She'd been to the Fade, but never... had he shaped Skyhold, and Haven? Reshaping it to take them from place to place so smoothly she'd never even...

"That's a matter of debate..." He spread his hands. "Probably best discussed after you wake up."

#

She bolted upright in the bed. Minaeve lay on the couch where she'd fallen asleep the previous evening, snoring softly. The sky behind the mountains was starting to brighten. Her feet touched the floor, and she rose. That had been... she'd managed to shape some small pieces before, and seen spirits manipulate the fade into reflections of reality, but the illusion he'd created had been flawless. She was going to have to make a list of the questions, or she'd never remember them all.

#

Dorian was moving books around on the shelf. "Brilliant, isn't it?" He frowned at one of the books, and then casually tossed it onto a table before continuing to reorder the others. "One moment you're trying to restore order in a world gone mad. That should be enough for anyone to handle, yes?" He glared at another book and for a moment she thought he was going to toss it over the balcony. Instead, he shoved it contemptuously onto the very top shelf. "Then, out of nowhere, an Archdemon appears and kicks you in the head. 'What? You thought this would be easy?' 'No, I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village like an anthill.' 'Sorry about that! Archdemons like to crush, you know. Can't be helped.'" He turned, and apparently caught her expression. "Am I speaking too quickly for you?"

"You don't need to worry about me. I can keep up." She leaned on the railing and watched him continue to wage his war against the library.

"Yes, I noticed that." At least one of the tomes got a nod of approval from him. He moved it to a different bookshelf.

"Did you, now?" On the other side of the library, she could see one of Cullen's young runners apparently unloading a crate and simply sticking books onto a shelf without even glancing at their titles.

"Certainly. If you were a slack-jawed yokel..." Dorian paused to glare at the runner. "You'd already be dead." He shook his head and turned away from the sight. "I always assumed the 'Elder One' behind the Venatori was a magister, but this... is something else entirely. In Tevinter, they say the Chantry's tales of magisters starting the Blight are just that: tales. But here we are. One of those very magisters. A darkspawn."

"Who does the Imperium say started the Blight?"

"You know how it is. 'Not us.' They say darkspawn were always there; magisters and the Blight aren't even related." He tossed a book onto a growing stack on a chair. "Is that a surprise? No one wants to admit they shit the bed. But if Corypheus is one of the magisters who entered the Black City and he's darkspawn..." Dorian stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. "What other explanation is there?"

"Why does that make you angry?" Though she was certain the bookshelves were more than just convenient targets.

"Because the Imperium is my home. I knew what I was taught couldn't be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernel of it. Somewhere." He leaned his back against the bookshelf and folded his arms. "But no. It was us all along. We destroyed the world."

She shook her head at him. "You didn't do anything. Those men did. A thousand years ago."

"True, except that one of them is up and walking around right now." He turned back to the shelf and began moving books around again. "Not to mention I have idiot countrymen who would happily follow him down that path again. No one will thank me, whatever happens." He tossed another book aside, and then turned back to her again. "No one will thank you, either. You know that, yes?"

"That's not why I'm doing this."

"I knew there was something clever about you." His shoulders slumped slightly. "All I know is this: Corypheus needs to be stopped. Men like him ruined my homeland. I won't stand by and let him ruin the world." He picked up the stack of books and began carrying them towards a different group of bookshelves. "Oh, and congratulations on that whole leading-the-Inquisition thing, by the way."

She smiled, and continued up the stairs.

#

"I'm sorry." Leliana took a scroll case from Cullen.

"So am I." Cullen nodded to Ruya as he passed her on the stairs. She watched him for a moment, and then continued up to speak to Leliana.

Leliana was staring at the scroll case. She glanced up at Ruya. "The names of those we lost." She set it on the table, and stared at it some more, her shoulders slumped. "You must blame me for this."

"We all saw who attacked us. We know exactly who to blame." Ruya came to stand next to the older woman.

"I keep wondering if I could've done something different." Leliana leaned on the table, her head bowed. She shook her head, then walked to the window. "When the first of my lookouts went missing, I pulled the rest back, awaiting more information. If they'd stayed in the field, they could've bought us more time." She folded her arms. "I was afraid to lose my agents, and instead we lost Haven."

"You look out for your people." Ruya touched the scroll case, and then turned to look at Leliana. "That's a good thing."

"Is it?" Leliana let her hands fall to her sides. "My people know their duty. They know the risks. They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives."

Ruya slapped her hand down on the table, causing the other woman to jump. "Our people aren't tools to be used and discarded. Your instincts were right. Their lives matter."

"Can we afford such sentimentality? What if Corypheus -"

"We are better than Corypheus." She met Leliana's gaze steadily. It took the spymaster a few moments to nod.

"The arcanist has arrived, Inquisitor. You should meet with her."

#

"The Arcanist has arrived?"

Harritt turned to look at Ruya. His expression was befuddled. "You should see for yourself."

She walked down the stairs. At first she didn't see anyone. Then a young, cheerful voice greeted her. "Hello there." A dwarf. Why had no one told her the arcanist was a dwarf? The young woman grinned up at her. "Well, don't just stand there slack-jawed, let's figure out what you need."

"You're the magical advisor?"

The girl's eyes suddenly widened. "Oooh, you're her. The Inquisitor." She bounced up from where she'd been examining a piece of equipment, then practically skipped in a circle around Ruya. "I'm Dagna. Arcanist Dagna. It's an honor, Your Worship." She caught Ruya's hand and stared at it. "Is that it? The hand-Anchor-mark? It's pretty. The Breach was pretty, too. In a... 'destroy everything' sort of way." She laughed as she let go of Ruya's hand and began pointing at and describing the new equipment that had been moved in.

Ruya caught that one of the new devices was for runes, but the girl was talking far too fast for her to be able to follow even if she had been a metallurgy expert. Eventually, Dagna took a breath and Ruya was able to get a word in edgewise. "I welcome you to the Inquisition, and look forward to your contribution."

"Me, too! I've heard some impossible things. I love impossible things. Those are the best to make, well, possible. I've looked at Harritt's devices. The precision is fantastic, but typical. Mundane. Old thinking."

"It's what now?" Harritt seemed to be trying to work out how insulted he should be.

"No disrespect meant to the classical trades," Dagna called over her shoulder. She turned back to Ruya. "But you need a new perspective. I've made adjustments. As long as I keep making them, you can craft just about anything. Almost safely."

"Where does a dwarf go to study magical theory?" Ruya folded her arms and watched Dagna tinker with something on one of the benches.

"Get out! I asked myself that question for years." Dagna waved a hand. "Turns out, not in Orzammar. I had to start at a Circle. I had help, though. A Grey Warden, and I am forever grateful. With that sanction, I visited a half-dozen Circles." She sighed happily. "The wonders I have seen. And with an objective eye, I can spot where they overlap. That's a surprise for every teacher." She continued on, discussing several different fields, and Ruya decided that one of the first things she needed to do was ensure Dagna and Minaeve got acquainted.

"Your years of study have paid off." Leliana had been thrilled when Dagna had agreed to join them.

"Oh, yes. The mages said I brought a valuable perspective. I've even presented my work to the College of Enchanters. I wanted an exchange. The surface could learn about lyrium-smithing, and Orzammar would gain knowledge of magic. But now there's no college, and so far as the the Shaperate is concerned, I'm casteless." Dagna's shoulders slumped just for a moment. "So you're getting my best work, Inquisitor." She brightened again. "Let's make some great stuff.

"You gave up so much. Left your home. Was it really that amazing?"

"Yes." Dagna nodded emphatically. "I left my home and my family, but I knew - I just knew I could be more than a smith. I wish my people weren't stuck in the past, and I regret that my father couldn't imagine another life for me. But I don't regret what I did." Pride showed on her face, and Ruya couldn't help but smile.

"You mentioned a Grey Warden who helped you start your studies?"

"Not just any Grey Warden. The Grey Warden. He's a hero in Orzammar too. It's incredible that someone like him would stop to help the little people. Literally." She giggled.

Ruya wasn't entirely sure which Warden Dagna meant. "The Warden affected you in a special way."

"Talk to anyone, they'll say the same. It was a dark time. He was my light. He saved us." Her voice grew quieter. "He saved me. When I heard he was gone, I cried for days." She took a small dragonbone dagger out of her belt. "He used to send me odd things he'd found so I could study them. This came from the Blackmarsh. The dragonbone was exposed to so much energy from a tear in the fade that when they made the mistake of putting some of the bones back together the dragon actually came back to life as some sort spirit creature and they had to kill it all over again. I've been studying the residual harmonics and..." She was off again, talking about receptivity and mirrored energies.

"All right, rein it in. You have work to do."

"Right, sorry. I get carried away when I think of it. Ready when you need me.

#

"Sleep well?" Solas's eyes danced mischievously.

"I've never done anything like that before." She tilted her head at him. "Do you regularly talk to people in dreams?"

"No. Consider that one more rule you have effortlessly broken in your rise to power." He gave her a curious look. "I had no idea the Anchor would allow you to dream with such focus. It is truly remarkable." He twitched a shoulder. "But I am reasonably certain we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss anything, I would enjoy talking."

They walked along the battlements, occasionally stepping to the side to make way for others. "I need to know more about Corypheus."

"We spoke of this on our travels to Skyhold. What more can I tell you?" He nodded at where Cassandra was smacking around practice dummy. "Cassandra and Varric seem more familiar with our adversary."

"You've given me good counsel before. I could use some now."

He slowed his pace, and then nodded. "My apologies, Inquisitor. My poor manners shame me. I claim no secret wisdom, but I will guess as best I can."

"What can you tell me about the source of Corypheus's power?" She paused at one of the towers, stopping to admire the view.

"According to the lore, the ancient magisters of Tevinter received guidance from the Old Gods." He stood next to her, leaning on the stone as he looked out over the valley below. "Corypheus commands a false Archdemon - a corrupted Old God. This suggests he no longer sees himself as their minion. Some of his unique power comes from the corruption of the Blight. The rest may come from the orb he carries."

She nodded. Blackwall may know how to kill darkspawn, but he knew little about their origins or the underlying aspects of their power. Leliana had sent a letter with a list of questions to a warden mage in Antiva, but any response was likely still some days away. "What do you think Corypheus will do next?"

"You shamed him when you destroyed Haven. It spoiled his glorious victory. It would be worse to acknowledge that you had done so. He must continue on his course or show weakness. He will return to his plans to throw Orlais into chaos and then conquer it for Tevinter."

It made sense, given what little they knew about Corypheus. "You're sure that's what he'll do?"

"As certain as is possible, assuming I can plausibly predict a man who seeks to rise to godhood." He turned towards her, leaning on the ramparts. "The key is understanding this: no real god need prove himself. Anyone who tries is mad or lying. His deception will undo him, as it has done countless fools before."

Like Gavren had said once. Someone confident in their abilities and skill didn't feel the need to prove anything to anyone. They didn't need to be praised. Arrogance was a blindfold. "I would like to know more about the orb he carries."

"As I said, that must be the means by which he created the Breach. I suspect the blast that destroyed the Conclave was more accident than anything..." He looked back towards Haven. "The result of unlocking power that had sought release for ages. What I cannot understand is how he managed to survive such an explosion."

That was a very good question. Some ancient magic from the time in which elves were immortal? "You said that you believed the orb is elven?"

"I never would have believed a Tevinter mage could unlock such a powerful relic. It clearly enhances his abilities, giving him access to power he should never have known." The notion seemed to disturb Solas.

"Like the power to control the Archdemon?" Or whatever the thing was.

"Indirectly, one assumes. Nothing in any lore connects my people to the Old God dragons who became Archdemons."

"Every question begets two more." She ran a hand through her hair. "There is Varric. Hopefully his friend will have an answer or ten."

#

Varric held a bottle, and took a swig as she joined him on the roof. He nodded to her, then gestured as someone approached. "Inquisitor, meet Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall."

She blinked, and stared at the man. He was taller than she'd expected, and built far more like a soldier than a mage. For that matter, he actually wore a sword and armor. He gave her a small bow. "Though I don't use that title much anymore."

"Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus." Varric glanced from one to the other. "You and I did fight him, after all." Varric walked a few feet away, swinging the bottle by the neck.

Well now, that was news. Hawke tilted his head at her, returning her considering look. "You've already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I'm sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison." He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down.

She... had absolutely no idea what to say. Of all the people she'd expected Varric to smuggle right into the... She swallowed. "Oh, I don't know. You did save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari."

"I don't see how that really applies..." He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Or is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don't know about?"

"There's a Qunari." Hopefully Varric had already filled him in about Iron Bull. Though might be best to also make sure Iron Bull knew about Hawke's presence. She wasn't entirely certain how an encounter between the two men would play out. "He almost qualifies as a horde all by himself. Fortunately, he's on our side." She sighed. "Corypheus has already killed the Divine, along with countless others... and he'll kill a lot more unless we stop him."

"You've already sealed the Breach. That's damned impressive." For a moment, the man in front of her looked a lot older than a mere thirty. "I could barely get my friends to stop fighting. Still, if you think I can help..."

"Varric said that you fought Corypheus before." Actually, if Varric's book bore any relationship to reality, the man in front of her had effectively been the entirety of Kirkwall's standing army.

"Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them."

Varric nodded. "Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other."

"If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again."

Ruya stared at Hawke. "If that's what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?"

He shrugged. "It's possible. But we need to know more first." He hesitated a moment, then continued. "I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Loghain. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing."

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?"

"No." Hawke glanced at Varric before turning back to Ruya. "He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."

"If you didn't know about Corypheus, what were you doing with the Wardens?" And why this Loghain rather than his brother?

"The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red." Hawke must have seen recognition in her eyes. He nodded, and continued. "I'd hoped the Wardens could tell me more about it."

"Corypheus had templars with him at Haven. They looked like they'd been exposed to the lyrium you describe."

"Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more."

"I appreciate the help."

"I'm doing this as much for myself as for you." Hawke caressed the hilt of the Qunari style longsword. "Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before. This time, I'll make sure of it."


	15. Chapter 15 - Crestwood

She made arrangements to send scouts ahead to Crestwood, and then went to find Hawke. He was sitting at a makeshift table, sharing a drink with Cullen. She approached slowly, listening to their conversation.

"... a daughter." Hawke took a drink. "Aveline says Hugh is quite the doting father. Agatha?"

"With the Inquisition. She and Ruvena are at the camp the mages set up for the apprentices. I don't suppose you know anything about Selvig?"

"Rescued him from an abomination and sent him to help the guard. Alain?"

Cullen sighed. "He never reported back. He may have been among those who fled. Alain is here. He actually joined the Inquisition before I did. Ella is here as well"

"I saw Kels running around earlier. Inquisition armor, not templar. Are the rest here as well?"

"None of them were old enough to take their vows when Cassandra recruited me. I wasn't exactly going to leave them behind." Cullen actually smiled. "Some insane mage extracted all kinds of promises from me to look after them. What about Keran?"

"I know absolutely nothing about him joining up with a certain pirate captain, nor am I at liberty to tell you he's fine. Paxley?"

"Last I heard he was on his way to Therinfal Redoubt. I can only hope he reconsidered before..." Cullen caught sight of her. "Inquisitor."

"I don't mean to interrupt," she said. She looked from one man to the other. "I suppose I should have considered you two knew each other."

"Just catching up on mutual acquaintances," Hawke said. He finished his glass, and then glanced at Cullen. "I'll let Moira know you're no longer with the templars."

Cullen blinked. "Moira was with the templars you killed in Lowtown."

"Moira was my friend, and a damned good woman. She fought alongside the guard, then went to help Bodahn."

"You..." Cullen smiled. "I'm relieved to hear it. If she wishes to join us here, I'd welcome her and gladly."

Ruya sat, and glanced over at Hawke. "I heard you had family and friends in Kirkwall. Where are they now?"

"My brother's a Grey Warden. He was on his way back to the Free Marches last I spoke to him. I told Aveline to take him as far from Orlais as possible." He set the empty glass on the table and spun it a couple times. "Fenris would have killed himself to protect me. I didn't want to give him that chance."

"I assume Varric's been feeding you information about the Inquisition?"

"Only good things, I promise." Hawke refilled his glass, and then filled another for her. "I was a little surprised, actually. Varric isn't one for religion in general, but he thinks highly of the Inquisition. I think the exact phrase was..." Hawke's voice became an excellent imitation of Varric's. "Has a good shot at fixing Blondie's mess."

"I'd like to know more about Anders. What was he like?"

Hawke went quiet for a moment. "I don't know if there ever was just an 'Anders.' He was crazy. By the end, there was nothing left in him except this insane need to start a war no one could win."

She decided to change the subject. "Where did you go after the mages rebelled?"

The smile on his face made it fairly clear she wasn't going to get an entirely honest answer to that question. "I heard the Chantry might be sending an Exalted March to Kirkwall to put down the rebellion. I hoped that leaving would save lives and force the Divine to divide her forces to come after me. As it turned out, I needn't have bothered. All the Circles started rising up, and the Exalted March never came. And this one particular templar who can't hold his liquor worth a damn managed to get Kirkwall back under control." Hawke grinned at Cullen. "I hear you turned down the job of Knight-Commander."

"Aveline's return got Kirkwall settled down, thank the Maker for small miracles. And Cassandra offered me the job of leading the Inquisition's forces."

"We are headed to Crestwood in the morning," Ruya said to Hawke.

"I'll go on ahead of you," Hawke replied. "Need to send a few missives and don't need the Nightingale peering over my shoulder while I do it."

She watched him go, and then glanced at Cullen. "Thoughts?"

"Despite everything, it's actually good to see him again. He must have saved my life at least a half dozen times over the years we were in Kirkwall." Cullen finished his own drink.

"Is that why you let him go?"

"I know what the stories say, but I was there, Inquisitor. He saved more lives that day than he took. The first time we met..." Cullen laughed softly. "I'd foolishly confronted an abomination on my own. I was knocked unconscious. Or so I thought. It wasn't until I got back to my quarters and saw how much blood was on my tunic that I realized I must have been quite badly hurt. He was a penniless apostate then, and yet he not only saved my life that day, he aided my investigation and saved many recruits from a fate worse than death."

"Think he'll join us?"

"He may." Cullen sighed. "But part of me hopes he doesn't. He deserves whatever peace he's managed to find over the last few years, with his family."

#

She found Blackwall at the stables, carving away on what looked to be... a toy rocking griffin. He actually blushed a little when he saw her standing there. "This? This is just..." He set the tools down. "It's something to keep the hands busy. I'm grateful you tracked me down when you did. As exciting as wandering the woodlands was, this is better. It's good to be part of something so important, something that could change things."

His enthusiasm was contagious. "I'm pleased that you feel that way."

"Makes me sound like a Chantry sister, doesn't it? Some giddy new initiate." He picked the tools back up and began carving again. "But so be it. I suppose you've earned my loyalty..." He blew some saw dust away. "And girlish enthusiasm. 'You are who you choose to follow.' Someone told me that once. Took me years to understand what he meant."

"There's wisdom in that." She followed him as he walked towards the fire.

"It was a chevalier who said those words to me. A powerful man, but never without honor. A true knight. We met as competitors in the Grand Tourney. He left me with that advice before we parted. Put aside his own ambitions to help me win the melee. I don't think I ever thanked him."

She remembered watching the melee with her brothers, listening to them talk about how they'd win it all one day. "How did he help you?"

"There were a hundred men on the field. Each one fighting for himself. The goal? Down as many opponents as possible. He always let me deliver the final blow."

"That was generous of him."

"When it was over, he offered to mentor me, to teach me to become a chevalier like him." Regret filled Blackwall's voice. "And I, young and stupid, turned him down flat. I'd just one the melee at the Grand Tourney. I didn't need him. I should have gone with him. Perhaps things could've been different."

"You're here now. A Grey Warden. It worked out." Without him, she'd have been nothing more than ash after that archdemon had appeared on the field.

"I suppose it did, didn't it?" He picked up the tools again. "But I'm older, hopefully wiser, and I think I've chosen the right person to walk with."

"We are heading out to Crestwood in the morning, to meet with Hawke's contact in the Wardens. I'd like you to come along."

He nodded. "My sword is yours, Inquisitor."

#

Cassandra wasn't at the practice dummies. Ruya heard a small commotion from the nearby building and went to investigate. She arrived just in time to see Cassandra throw a table at Varric.

"You knew where Hawke was all along!" Cassandra yelled.

Varric ducked away, putting a table between himself and the irate seeker. "You're damned right I did."

"You conniving little shit." Cassandra aimed a punch, but too high. Varric ducked beneath it and fled again.

"You kidnapped me. You interrogated me. What did you expect?"

"Hey." Ruya put up a barrier between the two of them, arresting Cassandra's forward motion. "Enough."

"You're taking his side?" Cassandra whirled to face her.

Ruya raised her voice. "I said enough." Both Cassandra and Varric took a step backwards.

Cassandra took several deep breaths. "We needed someone to lead this Inquisition." She paced. "First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but she was gone. Then we looked for Hawke, but he was gone, too. We thought it all connected, but no." She glared at Varric. "It was just you. You kept him from us."

Varric gestured at Ruya. "The Inquisition has a leader."

"Hawke would have been at the Conclave." Cassandra took a step towards Varric before catching herself. "If anyone could have saved Most Holy..." She choked on the words.

And there it was. Cassandra hid her grief better than Leliana, but it was still there. Ruya kept her voice calm and gentle. "You can't change the past, Cassandra." So many had been lost. And stories were stories. She heard the ones they were already telling about her. And she'd seen the weariness in Hawke's shoulders. He was a man, not a legend.

"So I must accept..." Cassandra waved her hand. "What? That the Maker wanted all this to happen? That He, that He..." She turned away from them. "Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake. Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret."

"He's with us now." Varric lifted his chin defiantly. "We're on the same side."

Cassandra whirled back around. "We all know who's side you're on, Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's."

Ruya stepped between them. "Attacking him now won't help us, Cassandra." Especially given that Varric was nothing more than a convenient target.

"Exactly," Varric said. He shrunk a little when Ruya turned her gaze to him.

"And you better not be keeping anything else from us."

He started to argue, and then sighed. "I understand."

"I must not think of what could have been." Cassandra leaned on the railing, facing away from Varric. "We have so much at stake. Go, Varric. Just..." Cassandra hung her head. "Go."

Varric started to walk away. He stopped at the top of the stairs. "You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he'd be dead, too. You people have done enough to him."

Ruya walked over to lean on the railing next to Cassandra. "I..." Cassandra sighed. "Believed him." She gestured. "He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I'd just explained what was at stake..." She ran a hand through her close-cropped hair. "If I'd just made him understand..." She slammed her fists into the top of the railing and started pacing the room. "But I didn't, did I? I didn't explain why we needed Hawke." She sat down. "I am such a fool."

She sat down across from the seeker. "Have you looked at our Inquisition, Cassandra? We're all fools, here." One needed to be just a little bit foolish to keep their ideals in the face of what lay before them.

Cassandra choked on a laugh. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"More at home, maybe."

She took a deep breath, then raised her eyes to Ruya's. "I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we'd found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But He did. You're..." Cassandra tilted her head at Ruya, but her look was more curious than disappointed. "Not what I'd pictured. But if I've learned anything, it's that I know less than nothing."

"Hawke is with us now, Cassandra."

"He is. I wish..." She sighed. "So many good people, taken from us."

"There were people you knew, at the Conclave. Not just the Divine."

"Old friends." Cassandra folded her arms. "A few I hadn't even spoken to in years. It still hurts to realize they are gone. And you?"

"My uncle Gavren. Perhaps others. And..." Ruya sighed. "Some of my cousins were among the templars. Not all have been accounted for. Xaver... We were children together, and then at the Circle... Templar or no, he was family. I can't help but wonder if he's there, lying under the rubble and snow and that I might have put him there."

"When we..." Cassandra sighed. "When Justinia first made arrangements for the Conclave, she sent a message to Brehan. I thought about offering to take it in person. I cannot help but wonder if I had... They died in the deep, only a few days before we went to speak to the Hero of Ferelden. A few days... if he'd been at her side, would he have seen the signs we missed? Warned her in time?" She sighed. "I suppose we will never know."

"Why wasn't he there?"

"They..." Cassandra sighed. "I cannot fault him for walking away when he did. But I also know that if he had received the letter, he would have come. And part of me wonders if sending the letter is what got him killed."

Ruya blinked. "What do you mean?"

"We needed them, and an earthquake takes them? Just a few days before the Wardens begin to vanish? It may not be connected, Inquisitor. But I cannot help but wonder."

"We are going to meet Hawke's contact. Perhaps he can tell you more."

#

"That got a little..." Ruya gave Varric a concerned look when she found him. He was leaning against the table, staring into the fire. "Heated. Are you all right?"

"Well, that depends. How angry is Cassandra?" Varric gave her a wary look. He sighed. "I wasn't trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time."

"I know, Varric." She touched his shoulder. "You never would've kept quiet otherwise."

"I keep hoping..." Varric stood up. "None of this is real. Maybe it's all some bullshit from the Fade, and it'll just disappear. I know I need to do better. I'm sorry."

#

Cole was following the Inquisitor. Cassandra narrowed her eyes slightly. She wasn't convinced allowing the strange boy to remain was a wise idea. Yet with the Inquisitor and Solas both along, they were probably more equipped to handle the creature than those remaining behind. She glanced up at the tower Cullen had chosen as his office. It was positioned neatly between where Solas worked and where Cole had chosen to lair. You could take the man from the templars, but not the templar from the man.

She gave the boy-like creature a wary look. "If you are to fight alongside us, Cole, I expect you to follow orders. The Inquisitor believes you wish to help, but I will not allow you to threaten innocents."

"Yes." He nodded at her happily. "Help the hurt, save the small. If I become a demon, cut me down."

"Do not doubt me. I will do it."

He actually smiled at her. "Good."

"You're..." She tilted her head at him. "Serious, aren't you?"

"Yes." He tilted his head back at her. "I hope you are, too."

#

The air around Crestwood was filled with a mist that bordered on rain. Scout Harding was waiting for them. "We've got trouble ahead."

"I'm sure it's nothing the Inquisition can't handle." Ruya tried to project confidence into her voice.

"Careful, Your Worship. That optimism might be catching." Harding's eyes twinkled.

"Are things that bad?"

Instead of responding, Harding led her down to the shore. Beneath the lake she could see the tell-tale green glow of a rift. Water and mist sprayed out of the water above the glow, creating a small storm. Ruya found herself at a complete loss for words.

"Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago during the Blight." Harding gestured at the remains of houses that dotted the shore. "It's not the only rift in the area, but after it appeared, corpses started walking out of the lake. You'll have to fight through them to get to the cave where Ser Hawke's Grey Warden friend is hiding."

"Have any undead attacked the camp?" It might be worth the effort to send for some additional reinforcements.

"We've had a few shamblers, but most head toward the village below. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they'll want help. Good luck, and please be safe."

#

Cullen glanced up as the door to his office opened. Eben scrambled inside, looking back over his shoulder. He was followed a moment later by an irate Dorian. "Commander, would you kindly explain to your young ruffian that Orlesian military history is not a subject matter one organizes by color?"

Eben fled to the other side of the office and put a chair between himself and the Tevinter mage. For a moment, Cullen thought the young man was actually going to cower behind it. "I will make a note of..." He stopped as Dorian went to his bookshelf. The mage threw up his hands and immediately began moving things around. "Can I help you?"

"Are you aware that you are missing volumes three and seven of Valganar's librum militrae?" Dorian shot Eben a look. "Unless that one has helpfully shelved them with Varric's seminal works."

"Perhaps you could convince the Champion of Kirkwall to return them?" Cullen folded his arms. "If you are done terrorizing my assistant."

"He put Gebillair's compendium of Les Trois Soeurs on the same shelf as Genitivi's In Pursuit of Knowledge." Dorian shook his head. "They execute men for lesser crimes."

"It was alphabetical, Ser!"

"Alpha..." Dorian glared.

"And that's quite enough of that, thank you." Cullen stepped between them. "Eben, leave any more books on the table and leave the organizing to the mages. Dorian, I will point out that we could easily leave you to dig the books out of the rubble by yourself."

"I..." Dorian sighed. "You have a point."

Cullen dismissed Eben, and then turned to see Dorian moving things around on his bookshelf again. "Dorian, I put them in the order I reference them most often."

"Ah." Dorian stepped back. "I see. Your copy of the Mediation on Blades is quite badly damaged. I'll see if I can't acquire you one in better condition."

"I..." Cullen nodded. "I'd appreciate that."

Kels entered. "Commander?"

"Report."

"The Inquisitor says the situation in Crestwood is a bit more complicated than anticipated, and asks that the camp there be sent some additional soldiers. Preferably those that can handle fighting undead."

"Tell Briony and her people to head out." Cullen considered a moment. "And let Leliana know. She may have people she wishes to send."

"I might as well accompany her," Dorian said. "Perhaps the Tranquil can get the library situation dealt with before my return."

#

"There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake." Ruya narrowed her eyes at the water.

"Swimming?" Iron Bull suggested.

"Maybe the locals will lend us a boat?" Varric offered.

"It sounds different." Cole gazed at the water curiously. "The water changes the song."

They headed up the road just in time to see several corpses attack a young woman. Before Ruya could get her staff, there were two men leaping to her defense. She changed her plan of attack accordingly. A few steps closer revealed that both men wore Warden armor. The taller of the two helped the young woman back to her feet. "I'd go back to the village, miss. These roads aren't safe."

The other man bowed to her. "The Grey Wardens thank you for your aid, Inquisitor."

She shot a quick look at Blackwall, who was staring at the two men. "What are you doing in Crestwood?"

"Looking for another Warden. Ser Loghain. He's wanted for questioning."

The taller man's face showed distaste. "If you see him, I'd keep your distance."

Interesting. "What have you been told about this rogue Warden?"

"Warden-Commander Clarel ordered his capture. I can say no more than that." The Warden shrugged. "Maker willing, Loghain will lay down his arms when we meet. I've no wish to fight the man."

"Will you stay to fight the undead here?"

"My orders forbid it. Crestwood was only a detour."

The other man spoke up again. "If the Inquisition can help, I beg you to do what you can. The villagers have already lost too many."

"Farewell."

She watched them go, and then looked at Blackwall. "I take it you didn't know either of them?"

He shook his head in response. "Nor do I know the Warden they are hunting. Not right, refusing to help."

"None of those Wardens mentioned a new leader. I don't think they're part of Corypheus's plot to seize the Order."

"Or some of the best liars I've ever seen." Varric kept Bianca ready. "Nah, you're right. They're probably clueless."

"I hope Hawke's Warden friend has answers for us."

#

They had to fight their way through undead to reach the village. The people there were relieved to see them. She watched Cole out of the corner of her eye as they entered. The spirit... or young man... seemed happy to be out with them, helping people. And his combat skills were formidable. He saw her looking at him. "They're frightened inside. Trapped by the walls that protect them."

It took her a moment to parse his meaning. The people in Caer Bronach had little hope and were afraid, but if they left, they'd be at the mercy of the undead. "We'll help them, Cole."

She was surprised that she actually had to convince the mayor to accept their help. He gave them a key that would unlock the dam control past the fort, after warning them that the fort was full of bandits that would need to be evicted first.

#

"Gate open, no patrols." The Iron Bull glanced at Ruya. "Risky, but we could rush it." He waited a moment to see her response, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw her nod. He was still having some difficulty figuring out just what to make of the young woman.

"Solas and I will put up barriers for you, Cassandra, and Blackwall. Cole, Varric, keep the bandits off guard and prevent them from regrouping. Solas and I will hit them from range." She nodded at the large door, and then raised an eyebrow at The Iron Bull. "Care to knock?"

He unlimbered his axe and nodded. This was going to be fun. He hit the door with Cassandra on one side and Blackwall on the other. With the Inquisitor's spell around him, he didn't get so much as a splinter. Could get used to the magic thing. Lightning hit the archers on their vantage point before they could loose any arrows. He spun, taking a man's arm off with a blow from the axe. Blackwall focused more on defense, repeatedly putting himself between the bandits and the mages. Cassandra was faster than he'd expected, and had a hell of a swing. Keeping track of Cole on the battlefield quickly proved to be impossible.

Within minutes, the keep was theirs. He laid his axe over his shoulders and smiled.

#

It took Iron Bull and Blackwall both to get the dam controls moving. The entire dam shook slightly as the water came through. Ruya could hear the roar even before they were back outside.

They returned to find Inquisition soldiers gathering at the fort. Sera tossed her a cheeky salute. "Reinforcements are here, your gracious lady-bits."

"You made good time." Ruya smiled, and then took a look at the newcomers. Dorian had apparently accompanied them as well. A few soldiers, and quite a few of Leliana's people. Including a couple mages. An elven woman named Charter was apparently in charge of the group, and was giving instructions on securing and utilizing the fort. Ruya was left to hope that Leliana had already cleared it with the king and queen of Ferelden.

She left Iron Bull with the soldiers, assigning him Dorian and Sera and instructing him to take care of the remaining bandits in the hills. She thought about giving him Blackwall as well, but Blackwall and Dorian had developed a habit of antagonizing each other. With the Iron Bull, at least, the banter appeared to have the element of teasing rather than genuine mutual dislike. At times she actually wondered if it was some kind of flirting.

It was going to take some time for the lake bed to dry enough for them to head down. In the meantime, they could find Hawke.

#

The first rocky cliffside they encountered contained red templars and a family of wyverns. They limped back to the fort in surprisingly high spirits. The presence of a rather large veridium mine would get Crestwood back on its feet quickly now that the wyverns were cleared out.

Iron Bull and Sera had apparently spotted a dragon back in the hills. Ruya found herself promising they'd go back and hunt it later. Cassandra did not look pleased at the prospect.

Dorian moved closer to the fire. "Why is it always so cold? How do you southerners stand it?"

"What's the matter?" Iron Bull poured himself a drink. "Not enough slaves around to rub your footsies?"

"My footsies are freezing, thank you."

"The moisture in the air should settle in the next couple days. It will get warmer then." Ruya shrugged. "Hopefully." She glanced at Solas. "How's the leg?"

"I will be fine by morning." He shrugged. "Had I realized there would be flying humans, I would have had a barrier up."

"Sorry about that," Blackwall said. "I didn't realize how hard wyverns could kick."

"The look on your face right before he landed on you was pretty funny," Varric said.

"We might want to work on our coordination before tangling with a dragon."

"So Varric, are you and Cassandra..." Dorian raised an eyebrow.

Varric's eyes went wide. "What? No! Why would you even ask that?"

"Truly?" Dorian gave him a disbelieving look. "Bizarre."

Cassandra was all but reaching for her sword as she glared at the mage. "I'm right here!"

"See?" Dorian gestured at her. "She's right there. What are you waiting for?"

"Just because two people dislike each other doesn't mean they're about to kiss, Sparkler."

"Not according to your books."

"Don't mistake me for that hack who wrote Hard in Hightown II. I can spell."

Sera practically fell off the barrel she was using as a seat she was laughing so hard.

#

Morning brought ground safe to walk on. She left half of her group to guard the villagers from anything they stirred up, and headed into the caverns with Cole, Solas, and Cassandra. The clouds and mist kept it fairly dark.

Spirits glowed with ambient light as they moved through the ruins. She asked Solas why there were so many spirits here instead of just demons, and he pointed out how thin the veil was in the area.

They found a spirit ordering the remains of furniture to move. After watching it for a moment, Ruya approached it cautiously. It turned towards her. "I order you to tell me why nothing here heeds my commands."

Solas moved in behind her. "A lost spirit. This should -"

"Silence," the spirit barked. "Let the other one talk."

Ruya glanced over her shoulder, but Solas appeared more amused than affronted. She glanced over her other shoulder. "Maybe you can give it some guidance, Cole."

Cole stepped forward. "Maybe. My name is -"

"Ugh." The spirit's glow flared dimly. "Compassion. Did I ask your name?"

"Sorry." Cole actually hung his head.

Ruya found herself putting a comforting hand on the young man's... or whatever he was... shoulder. "Spirits are your expertise, Solas."

The spirit turned towards the elven mage. "Then tell me why nothing here changes!"

"This realm follows different rules from the Fade's. Will alone cannot overcome what you see." Solas tapped his staff against the piece of furniture, and then used the staff to push it in the direction the spirit had earlier ordered it to move.

The spirit's glow brightened for a moment. "Then what's the point of it?"

"A solid form is both shackle and strength. It affects more than you can imagine." He drew the staff back towards him, letting it draw a line in the muck.

"Are you a spirit or demon?" Ruya gazed at the spirit in fascination. It was nothing quite like anything she'd seen before. Alien, but not monstrous.

"'Demons'? Those dolts who would suck this world dry? I am called to higher things." She got the impression that the spirit was drawing itself up.

"All powerful spirits represent something. Compassion, justice, wisdom..." At least, that had been her understanding, and Solas had seemed to agree.

"Soft virtues, all. I am more. I am Command."

"Or Pomposity." She almost laughed at Solas's quiet comment.

The spirit flowed a few inches towards her. "What of you? I felt your coming. Is there something like in us?"

Well, they had put her in command anyway. "I think there must be."

The spirit rose slightly, and glowed more strongly. "I knew it. Make your armies ready. Cleave to your loyal servants. You will need them all."

Good advice, at least. "What's so distressing about the real world?"

"It ignores me." The spirit sank down almost a foot. "I order the rocks to part, but they do not. I bid the sky draw close, and it stays still. I don't know how you mortals stand it."

"Why haven't you gone back to the Fade?"

It rose again, though not as high as it had earlier. "I will not be denied. I refuse to leave until something obeys my orders."

She considered a moment. "Then I feel compelled to help you. I pledge myself to your service."

This time the spirit glowed brightly enough to light the area. "Excellent. I have only one command. A creature made of rage had the gall to chase me across the lake. Destroy it in my name and be rewarded."

"A simple enough request." Cassandra looked a bit nervous at the situation. "The rage demon might threaten others as well. Killing a demon is worthy of us, at least."

#

"It's humming below us. A window, wanting, wandering, looking back at what's looking."

"Cole believes we are headed in the correct direction," Solas clarified.

They continued making their way through the caves. Ruya stopped at a couple points to collect samples of ore for Dagna. She caught sight of something else in one of the tunnels. "Bodies? Were people living down here when Old Crestwood flooded?"

"Yes." Cole's voice answered her. "A wall of water, washing over. Lungs tight to bursting, and then suddenly soft, sleepy, sliding away."

Maker.

#

"There's dwarven ruins down here."

Solas touched one of the walls. "The dwarves built well. Their runes still sing."

They continued ahead and found the rage demon. She used ice to hold it in place, and Cassandra's sword came down, shattering the creature. Cole moved in to deal with one of the shades, and Ruya ducked beneath the claws of the other. Cassandra was there a heartbeat later, using her shield to force it back.

Ruya used her meager healing abilities to deal with the scratch on the Seeker's arm. Cole and Solas were both undamaged.

#

"Demons ahead. They don't understand it here. They want to destroy everything." Cole looked troubled as they approached the rift.

It sparked, and the strange glow that indicated the arrival of demons appeared. Ruya concentrated on the two nearest her, focusing her magic to dispel the energies. The fountains burst, but did not produce demons. She saw Solas nod as he put up a barrier around Cole and Cassandra.

Both of them used their power to dispel the fountains during the next wave, cutting the number of demons they faced by two thirds. It took a third wave before she was able to close the massive rift.

"The spirits possessing the dead will plague Crestwood no more." Solas bent to collect some of the residue the rift had left behind.

"Let's tell the mayor." Ruya looked around the chamber. When they had time, she'd have to send researchers down here.

"They were hurting, and we helped. Their lives are better because of us." Cole almost sounded cheerful.

#

"The nugs seem to like it down here."

"It's quiet. They like the quiet." Cole watched the nugs a moment. "Dwarves used to trap them, but they don't remember the dwarves. Even dwarves don't really remember the dwarves."

"You know, Leliana used to keep one as a pet."

Ruya turned to look at Cassandra. "You're joking."

Laughter infused Cassandra's voice. "I am not." She glanced back at the nugs. "What was its name again? Schmeples? Schmuples? It is right on the tip of my tongue."

"How did she keep a nug if her Warden kept a wolf?"

That time Cassandra did laugh. "I once asked Brehan that very same question." She shook her head. "He claimed they managed it by simply not telling Vir'ghilani it was a nug."

They activated another of the elven artifacts. Solas marked the location on his map.

#

After so long in the caves, it was blinding to see daylight. Actual daylight, not cloud cover. The sky above was blue. And there was another rift. Once again, she and Solas dispelled some of the fountains before they could produce demons. She made a mental note to ask Solas if preventing the demons from crossing over would prevent them from actually becoming demons, or what exactly was happening when they dispersed the energies.

Royal elfroot grew in the shade of the small pond. She collected a few of the seeds before heading back to the town.

#

Returning to report to the mayor revealed that it had been the mayor who had flooded Crestwood in the first place. They would have to see to it he was brought to justice, whatever justice was in this situation.

The young lady that the Wardens had rescued was standing on the heights. She practically gushed about how heroic the Wardens were, and said she was planning on seeking out the Order and joining. Ruya couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret as she advised the girl to stay her hand. Now was not the time to be joining the Wardens.

#

She collected Blackwall before heading back out. Hawke was waiting for them just outside a cave. He gave her a nod of greeting. "Glad you made it. I just got here myself." He jerked his head at the mouth of the cave. "My contact with the Wardens should be at the back of the cave."

#

Whoever Hawke's contact was, cleaning out the smugglers that had been previously using the cave hadn't given him much difficulty. She entered cautiously, looking around. A small scraping sound caught her attention, and she turned to find a man in Warden armor, sword in hand and aimed at her. He was older than she'd expected, hair long since gone to a steel gray. Hawke stepped forward. "It's just us. I brought the Inquisitor."

The man lowered his sword, and sheathed it before nodding. "Warden Loghain Mac Tir. I believe we have a common cause, Inquisitor."

Now that was a name she'd heard before. "There was a Loghain who joined the Wardens after he lost Ferelden's throne..."

"'The Traitor Teyrn.' Yes. I've heard all the names." A trace of annoyance showed on his face.

"Then that's you?" One of Ferelden's greatest heroes, become one of Ferelden's most notorious villians. But then, some would say the same of Hawke. Perhaps the two of them being acquainted wasn't that unlikely. But of all the people in the world she'd thought to meet... Oh, Maker. Leliana might just have an issue with this particular turn of events.

"I have been a Warden for ten years. They will never fully consider me theirs." Loghain gave a wry shake of his head. "Something I've had cause to be grateful for recently."

The stories all agreed on one thing. The man before her was formidable. She gave him a bow, and noted that he actually looked surprised by the gesture. "I'll take all the help I can get. I know the Wardens have troubles of their own." She looked at where Cassandra and Blackwall stood, trying to get a since of their feelings on the matter. Blackwall looked somewhat confused, and Cassandra suspicious. Her eyes went to Hawke, who appeared to be watching her reaction. "I wonder, though. Might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?"

"I believe so. After Hawke killed Corypheus, Weisshaupt was content to forget the whole affair." He walked to a table spread with papers. "If an Archdemon can survive seemingly mortal wounds, why not Corypheus? I began to investigate." He tapped one of the papers and pushed it towards her. It contained references, written in a cramped but precise hand. "I found evidence but no proof. And then, soon after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling."

Hawke walked towards them, his eyes narrowing. "I recall that being a bad thing, but I don't recall you telling me about all this."

Loghain just shrugged. "I didn't believe it concerned you."

Ruya saw anger flash on Hawke's face, and decided to forestall any developing confrontation. Allies the two men might be, she was getting the sense that 'friend' might have been overstating the matter. "Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?"

"The Calling is a portent, like crows circling the battlefield before the fighting. It tells the Warden that his time has come. First are the dreams. Then a voice whispers in the back of the Warden's head, just at the edge of hearing. That is when the Warden goes down to the Deep Roads..." Loghain gestured. "To die with honor."

"And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now?" Hawke's eyes widened, and she was reminded that his brother was a Grey Warden. "They think they're dying?"

"Yes, thanks to Corypheus, I believe. If the Wardens fall, who will stop the next Blight? That is what's panicked my brethren."

"And then they do something desperate..." Hawke gestured angrily. "Which is of course what Corypheus wants."

"Is the Calling they're hearing real, or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?" Ruya began going through the notes. She noted that a few of them were in a different hand.

"I don't know. Even as a senior Warden, I knew little about Corypheus." Loghain folded his arms and shrugged. "The Wardens believe it to be real, despite my warnings about Corypheus. That is all that matters at the moment."

She frowned, and shook her head. "How can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the Calling?"

"I don't know. It's likely part of his nature. Corypheus is, or was once, a mortal man. The Blight owns him, but it did not create him. Wardens are tied to the Blight through the darkspawn. That is how Corypheus influences Warden minds. Somehow, he is using that power to mimic the Calling."

A disturbing thought came to her mind. "You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you?" She turned to her stalwart companion. "Or you, Blackwall?"

Loghain's voice was blunt, his gaze distant. "Yes. It is like an itch at the back of my mind. At times, it's barely there at all. But then I find myself starting to hum it under my breath. It is vile. I can understand why so many Wardens have gone mad from fear of it."

Blackwall straightened, squaring his shoulders. "I do not fear the Calling, and worrying about it only gives it power." He gestured firmly. "Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve."

Two, at least, were not slaves to Corypheus. A very small comfort. "So the Wardens are making some last, desperate attack on the darkspawn?"

Loghain paced. "A Blight nearly destroyed Ferelden. A Blight without Wardens to stop it might well destroy the world. Warden-Commander Clarel proposed a ritual involving blood magic. A desperate measure to prevent further Blights. When I protested the plan, called it madness, they tried to arrest me." He tapped a map. "Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It's an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers."


	16. Chapter 16 - The Western Approach

Ruya had expected the trip back to contain a lot of awkward silence. She was rather quickly disabused of the notion. While the combination of Varric, Hawke, and Sera was often awkward, it was absolutely anything but silent.

"... and then Charade realized her knife was still in the big guy and she was completely out of arrows, so she grabs a salmon-"

"... because the building is on fire again and nobody can recall who had the key..."

"- assures Cullen we had a good reason for being on the roof of the templar hall. He was doing so well right up until Cullen actually asked him what the reason was..."

"... and then crash, lizards everywhere..."

"... and Varric's jaw is hanging somewhere around his knees and he says 'you want to touch Bianca's cocking ring?'..."

"... an hour to coax him down from the chandelier..."

"... then Hawke says 'summoned a horror. Of course. Why wouldn't I do that?'..."

"... entire box of spiders right on top of him..."

"... actually paid Orana to embroider it on a tunic..."

"... dozen cheesewheels rolling right down the middle of the street..."

Ruya slowed her pace to match Solas's. Loghain was towards the rear of the party, occasionally talking quietly with Cassandra but mostly keeping to himself. "With the Grey Wardens compromised and Corypheus having a creature that resembles an archdemon, why do you suppose we haven't seen any great influx of darkspawn?"

"I have been pondering the question myself. It is possible that Corypheus simply does not wish to think of himself as tied to the darkspawn."

"Even if he's not gathering them, with all this chaos we should be getting some reports, yes?"

"Perhaps we are, but the attacks are assumed to be demons or undead."

"Good point. Might be worth having Loghain and Blackwall talk to the scouts about darkspawn sign."

#

Ruya expected to see Leliana's eyes narrow at the sight of the Warden behind her. She was a little surprised to see Cullen's do the same. But then, he was Ferelden.

"Loghain."

"Leliana."

She glanced from Warden to spymaster, then handed Leliana the collection of notes and maps. "This is what we have to go on so far. Loghain says that the Wardens are gathering in the Western Approach. We'll need to get a forward camp set up there as soon as possible."

"I'll notify Harding." Leliana folded her arms and glared at Loghain. "How is it you came by this information?"

"After Constable Brehan told me the Warden-Commander was missing, I began looking through the library for anything having to do with Corypheus."

"Why?"

Loghain met Leliana's gaze levelly. "Because Jerath was my friend and someone needed to answer for what happened."

Leliana looked slightly taken aback, but nodded. "And how did you become acquainted with the Champion?"

"Through his brother. I trained Carver during his time at the Vigil."

"Then you know where to find him?" Leliana's eyes narrowed again. "And Nathaniel Howe?"

"They have contacted me from time to time over the years, but no. I do not know where either is at the moment. The best I can do is give you the location of a dead drop both have used in the past."

"What prompted Clarel to order your arrest?" Ruya asked.

"She was talking about a blood magic ritual. I protested the plan and was promptly branded a traitor and forced to go on the run." He shook his head at Leliana. "And no, the irony is not lost on me."

That actually got a small laugh from Leliana.

#

"Inquisitor. I've found where the red templars came from. Therinfal Redoubt." Cullen handed her the report the Chargers had brought back. "The knights were fed red lyrium until they turned into monsters. Samson took over after their corruption was complete."

She read over the report. Krem certainly didn't pull any punches in his description of the findings. Back at Haven, when Corypheus had appeared, Cullen had recognized this Samson. "How do you know Samson?"

"He was a templar in Kirkwall, until he was expelled from the Order. I knew he was an addict, but this..." Cullen leaned on his bookcase. "Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry. Its power comes with a terrible madness."

"The red templars swarming Haven were proof enough."

"We cannot allow them to gain strength." Cullen gestured sharply. "The red templars still require lyrium. If we can find their source, we can weaken them and their leader."

Ruya nodded. "I like finding the red templars' vulnerabilities before fighting them head-on."

"We'll need every advantage against what courses through their veins." Cullen went back to the map, using his finger to underscore several notations. "Caravans of red lyrium are being smuggled along trade routes. Investigating them could lead to where it's being mined." He looked up at her. "If you confront them, be wary. Anything connected to Samson will be well guarded."

#

There was a throne in the great hall. A throne. An actual throne. And Josephine was explaining that Ruya was expected to sit in it. "Impressive, is it not? Fit for a leader. Meant to show influence - and the burden of it. It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgment. Where you will sit in judgment."

"Who will I be judging, exactly?" Surely there were already enough lives in her hands. Maybe she could appoint someone to hold court, like a seneschal or something.

"Those who have done wrong." Josephine smiled. "You will know of them, at the very least. All this presumes they have survived their initial encounter with you, of course."

"Still more lives in my hands." It was a chance though, to see actual justice done. With so many eyes on her, she could at least point to a better path.

"You are a beacon of law, Inquisitor, as others retreat from responsibility. But this needn't be bloody." Josephine gestured. "The Inquisition's sovereignty is derived from the allies who validate it. You are both empowered and bound. Justice has many tools. If their application is clever, execution may even seem merciful by comparison."

#

They brought Alexius before her. Josephine stood at her right. "You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. Ferelden has given him to us in acknowledgment of your aid. The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination - on your own life, no less. Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former magister as you see fit."

She could see Dorian watching from the balcony. "I remember what would've happened to Thedas if his treachery had succeeded."

"I couldn't save my son. Do you think my fate matters to me?" Alexius barely raised his head as he spoke.

"Will you offer nothing more in your defense?" Felix had gone back to Tevinter, despite her offer for him to remain with the Inquisition. He'd promised to aid the Inquisition as he could.

"You've won nothing. The people you saved, the acclaim you've gathered - you'll lose it all in the storm to come." There was more bitterness than anger in the words. "Render your judgment, Inquisitor."

The charge of apostasy was meaningless. It was the attempted enslavement of the mages that deserved her attention, just as it had the day she'd gone to Redcliffe. And for the sake of Felix... and for that matter, Dorian... "Your magic was theoretically impossible, Alexius. I could use people like you. Your sentence is to serve, under guard, as a researcher on all things magical for the Inquisition. Fiona will oversee your efforts."

"No execution?" The man actually gave a disappointed sigh. "Very well."

She caught a glimpse of a pleased look on Dorian's face before the man disappeared back into the library.

#

She found Cole sitting on a ledge, looking over the infirmary. "Eyes rough, jangling armor hurts my ears, back aching, fingers too clumsy for knots." His eyes were on one of the healers. "Wind cool like Aunt Eloise's pond. Lips scalded as I sip, warmth blossoms, first kiss in the barn, what was his name?" The woman below looked tired, dragging. "Tin jangle as the blood spills. Pierre's wrapped body on the wagon to the chantry. Five more minutes. My fault."

"Can you listen to anyone's mind like you did hers?" Ruya moved to stand next to him.

"No. They have to need me." He glanced at her before going back to watching the healer. "Pain, fear, sadness, guilt, anger, hurt. Things I can fix."

The healer did look exhausted. Still so many wounded among the refugees. One of the fields back at the Crossroads had been planted with nothing but elfroot. "Can you do something for her?"

Cole seemed to vanish. A moment later, she saw him walking towards the woman. Quickly, she went down the stairs to watch. She got there in time to hear Cole speak. "It's okay. Nothing you did mattered."

"What?" The healer looked startled. "Who are you?"

"They lie there, and sometimes they die, just like Pierre. You can't save them."

"I don't..." She looked a bit scared now. "I don't know who you are..."

"Wait, that didn't work. Let me try again. You'll forget me in a minute."

She had to stop herself from asking questions. After a few moments, the healer turned away and started to go back to her work. Cole spoke again. "You can't save all of them."

"What?" The healer turned back to Cole.

"Like Pierre getting sick after you snuck out to Aunt Eloise's pond. You want it to be your fault, so there's a reason and it's not so frightening. But there's no reason. Pierre just got sick. The soldier was never going to live. It wasn't your fault."

The healer turned away again, but this time some of the weight was gone from her shoulders. Cole looked pleased with himself as he turned back to Ruya. "Better."

"She doesn't blame herself anymore?"

"Not as much. It was bouncing around inside her, closing up into a ball of wrong. Now it's open. She'll get it out." He smiled. "Thank you for letting me help her. It's not how a person would do it..." He shifted awkwardly. "But it helped. That's what matters."

"It does. Thank you, Cole." She smiled. "It helped me too."

#

This was the part she hated most. Waiting for word. Leliana had dispatched Harding and a group of scouts to set up the forward camp. It would be a couple days before the rest of them could head into the Western Approach. The desert was a vast and dangerous place. Without a camp to fall back to, any trouble they encountered would be a dozen times more lethal.

She found Cullen drilling some recruits in swordwork. A few of them were complaining about the work. She tilted her head to the side as she watched them, then picked up one of the practice blades and joined in. After a few minutes, she saw a few other young mages join drills as well. There was some laughter as robes were tripped over, and some good-natured banter was tossed back and forth between the mages and a couple men in templar armor. She couldn't quite hide a smile at the sight.

Cullen walked with her back through the gates of Skyhold. "Your recruits are coming along well," she said.

"The templars from Hasmal joined us when their mages did."

"I don't suppose..."

He shook his head. "I asked about Xaver. A few knew the name, but not his current location."

Ruya sighed. "Otwin has accounted for Dolph and Habrieta. They've joined us, and are escorting Josephine's people in the Free Marches. Eril is..." She looked down at her hands. "He joined the red ones."

"I am sorry." He held the door to his office open for her, and she followed him inside.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and some of them will come to their senses and we'll find a way to..." She glanced at the practice dummy, then punched it. "Have you been able to track down your friends?"

"Some. Others..." He leaned on his desk. "Leliana is looking."

"She'll find them."

He glanced up at her. "As leader of the Inquisition, you..." He sighed. "There's something I must tell you." He wouldn't quite meet her eyes.

"Whatever it is, I'm willing to listen."

"Right. Thank you." He straightened, and rested his hands on his sword hilt. "Lyrium grants templars our abilities, but it controls us as well. Those cut off suffer - some go mad, others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars here. But I..." He met her eyes. "No longer take it."

She blinked. "You stopped taking it?"

"When I joined the Inquisition. It's been months now."

"Cullen, if this can kill you..." Gavren had told her stories, back when she'd first told him she wanted to be a templar.

"It hasn't yet." He looked down. "After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't..." He looked up at her again. "I will not be bound to the Order - or that life - any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it." He straightened again. "But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I have asked Cassandra to..." He looked at his hands. "Watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved of duty."

"Are you in pain?" She went to his side.

"I can endure it."

"Thank you for telling me. I respect what you're doing."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." He squared his shoulders. "The Inquisition's army must always take priority. Should anything happen..." He took a breath. "I will defer to Cassandra's judgment."

#

Dorian was staring at a piece of parchment. "Anything interesting?" Ruya asked.

"A letter regarding Felix. Alexius's son." Dorian held up the parchment. "He went to the Magisterium. Stood on the senate floor and told them of you. A glowing testimonial, I'm informed. No news on the reaction, but everyone back home is talking. Felix always was as good as his word."

She started to nod, then her eyes widened. "Was?"

"He's dead. The Blight caught up with him."

Ruya laid a hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"

He tried to wave his hand dismissively. "He was ill, and thus on borrowed time anyhow."

"That doesn't mean you can't regret his death."

"I know." Dorian leaned on the bookshelf. "Felix used to sneak me treats from the kitchens when I was working late in his father's study. 'Don't get into trouble on my behalf', I'd tell him. 'I like trouble,' he'd say." Dorian smiled fondly at the memory. "Tevinter could use more mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves."

"Were the two of you...?"

"Felix and I?" Dorian looked genuinely startled. "What an odd question. No, I had no intention of abusing Alexius's hospitality by seducing his son. Not that I've been proper my whole life, by any means. It wasn't like that. Even in illness, Felix was the best of us. With him around, you knew things could be better."

She wished she'd had the chance to know him better. They were building a memorial out at Haven. She'd make sure Felix's name was added. Without him... he'd played a role in the closing of the Breach, and should be honored for it. "He should be an example for others to follow, or his death is wasted."

"Should I spread the word?" Dorian's eyes shone slightly. "We could spawn the Cult of Felix within a matter of days."

"There are worse things."

"Probably true..." He turned back to the bookshelf and dabbed his eyes serendipitously. "And you're right. His actions should not be forgotten." He picked up some books and started to take them over to another shelf before turning back to her. "Thankfully, Felix wasn't the only decent sort kicking around Thedas."

#

"We've sighted Warden activity to the southwest, but no one's been close enough to figure out what they're doing." Harding gestured at the maps and notes. "Between sandstorms and the vicious wildlife, we haven't made it far out here." She waved at a tent. "One of my men got too close to a poison hot spring and gave me a slightly delirious report of a high dragon flying overhead. In short: this might just be the worst place in the entire world. Be careful out there."

Ruya couldn't help but laugh. "Anything else?"

"We intercepted a Venatori messenger and 'persuaded' him to give up the orders he was carrying. We have them here. This entire place..." Harding shook her head. "It just feels like something's not right. Be careful."

Hawke and Loghain went ahead to the ritual tower. She thought about arguing the point, but technically neither man answered to her.

They located the sites of some ambushes, and Cassandra spotted some Chantry sigils carved into markers. Iron Bull spotted the dragon, and the big man actually bounced with excitement. "We're fighting her, right? Tell me we're fighting her, boss."

"We have a bit more important concerns at the moment." She saw his crestfallen expression. "Besides, we've had a report of a dragon near the Crossroads. We need to take care of that one first."

#

They had to deal with varghasts and bandits before finally making their way to the tower. Hawke and Loghain were waiting outside. "Good. Whatever's happening has already started. We saw lights coming from the tower."

Hawke nodded. "Blood magic, I'd wager. You can smell it..." He gestured angrily. "Or see the corpses. You take point. I'll guard your backs."

She nodded, and followed Loghain into the tower.

#

"Wait..." A Warden was backing away from another Warden. "No." Several demons stood by still more Wardens, and there were corpses littering the ground.

A man in Tevinter style clothing stood on a dais. "Warden-Commander Clarel's orders were clear."

"This is wrong," the Warden said.

"Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death..."

"I'm sorry." The other Warden drove his blade into the pleading man.

Up on the dais, the Tevinter man gave a satisfied smirk. "...sacrifice." The Warden tore the veil and brought forth a rage demon. "Good. Now bind it, just as I showed you."

Next to her, Loghain put his hand on his sword. She nodded, and continued moving forward. The man on the dais caught sight of her. "Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, and your service."

"You're no Warden, mage." Loghain's voice was angry.

"But you are." Erimond sighed. "The one Clarel let slip. And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"

Ruya turned to the few gathered Wardens. "Wardens. This man is lying to you. He serves an ancient Tevinter magister who wants to unleash a Blight."

"That's a very serious accusation." Erimond stroked his goatee. "Let's see what the Wardens think." He glanced at the men standing there among the demons. "Wardens, hands up." The Wardens raised their hands. "Hands down." They lowered their hands.

Loghain hissed. "Corypheus controls them."

"They did this to themselves. You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help."

"In desperation, they turned to the Imperium." Loghain's hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. Behind him, Blackwall mirrored the gesture.

"Yes." Erimond actually looked amused. "And since it was my master who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared." He tapped his chin. "I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan..." He smirked again. "Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake."

"Ah." Ruya narrowed her eyes. "I was wondering when the demon army would show up."

Erimond started. "You know about it, did you? Well, then, here you are." He leaned on his staff. "Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my master's slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas."

Of all the insane... "Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?"

"The Elder One commands the Blight. He is not commanded by it, like the mindless darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool."

"Somebody's certainly a tool," Varric muttered.

"As for me: while the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venator, will be his god-kings here in the world."

This had gone on quite long enough. She drew her staff. "Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender. I won't ask twice."

He sneered. "No. You won't." He gestured, and red light shot from his hand. The mark seared and burned, eliciting a cry of pain from her. "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. The mark you bear? The Anchor that lets you pass safely through the Veil? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade. When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be -"

She forced energy of her own back through the mark, the same way she sealed the rifts. Erimond screamed in surprise and pain. Loghain pulled her back to her feet, and she tightened her grip on her staff.

"Kill them," Erimond shouted as he scrambled away.

Demons and Wardens attacked. Blackwall and Loghain set their shields and moved in simultaneously, forming a wall between her and the demons. She put up a barrier. From behind her, she heard Hawke call out "I've got left." Lightning arced between the Wardens as she focused on the ones attacking from the right.

#

"So..." Hawke hit the last of the Wardens in the face with his staff, sending the man crashing to the ground. "That went well."

Loghain sheathed his sword. "As you feared, the mages who completed the ritual are under the thrall of Corypheus."

"And the Warden warriors?" Loghain gestured at the dead men, and Hawke's eyes narrowed. Anger filled his voice. "Oh, of course. It's not real blood magic until someone gets sacrificed."

"Human sacrifice, demon summoning..." Ruya kicked a helmet across the tower. "Who looks at this and thinks it's a good idea?" More wasted lives.

"The fearful and the foolish," Hawke replied.

Loghain sighed. "Despite their lack of wisdom, they acted out of necessity."

Hawke folded his arms and glared. "All blood mages do." He gestured sharply. "Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions..." He shook his head. "And it never matters. In the end, you are always alone with your actions."

Judging by the look on Loghain's face, he wasn't going to argue that point. He gestured to the west. "In the direction Erimond fled, the only structure of note is an abandoned Warden fortress. Adamant. I suspect we'll find the Wardens there. I suppose it's fortunate a friend once gave me some old maps."

"Good thinking." If they were going to stop the Wardens, they were going to need an army.

"Loghain and I will scout out Adamant and confirm the other Wardens are still there." Hawke nodded at her. "We'll meet you back at Skyhold."

#

Hawke and Loghain returned to Skyhold only a few days after the rest of them. Kels found her talking with Mineave, and let her know. She found Varric and Hawke in the hall, talking to each other. Hawke looked up when he saw her. "I tracked that Venatori mage back to Adamant Fortress. They're now looking at assault options in the war room."

"Thanks for coming," Varric said. He was slumped against the wall, looking down at his feet.

She saw Hawke's face soften as he looked at his friend. "You did well, Varric. The Inquisitor is..." He nodded to her. "Just who we need."

"Oh, it's been great. Murderous Wardens, Archdemon attacks, plenty of blood mages, and crazy templars. Just like home."

"I know how much you hated leaving Kirkwall."

"This is the ass end of Thedas. You know they eat snails here? Still, I think..." Varric sighed. "I need to finish this out. If it weren't for me and Bartrand, none of this would have happened. So much for changing our lives."

Hawke reached out and messed Varric's hair, prompting a very irritated expression from the dwarf. "That's what happens when you try to change things. Things change. You can't always control how."

#

"Adamant Fortress has stood against the darkspawn since the time of the Second Blight. Fortunately, for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment." Cullen was actually smiling. "A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls. And thanks to our lady ambassador..." He turned towards Josephine.

"Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They've already delivered the trebuchets."

"That is the good news." Leliana was staring at the map.

"None of that accounts for the Wardens summoning a giant demon army."

"That is the bad news." Leliana looked up at her.

Cullen nodded. "The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons..."

Leliana gestured at the war table. "I found records of Adamant's construction. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle."

"That's good." Cullen examined the documents. "We may not be able to defeat them outright..." He looked up at Ruya. "But if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Warden-Commander Clarel."

She took a deep breath. "Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed." And not taking it would get even more killed.

"Our soldiers know the risks, Inquisitor." Josephine's voice was gentle. "And they know what they're fighting for."

"It'll be hard-fought, no way around it." Cullen rested his hands on his sword hilt. "But we'll get that gate open."

Josephine's face became hopeful. "It's also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause."

Leliana's face, however, was more bleak. "The warriors may be willing to listen to reason, though I doubt that they will turn against Clarel directly. The mages, however, are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death."

Ruya tilted her head. "And you have friends among them?"

Leliana sighed. "Lenore remains in Antiva. The others... Yes. There will be some there that I knew. It changes nothing about what must be done."

"We are building the siege engines and readying our forces, Inquisitor." Cullen straightened. "I'll let you know when we are ready to march on Adamant."

#

"You've made such intriguing design choices for the castle, my dear. They must be inspired."

Ruya smiled at Vivienne. "I strive to match your elegant sense of style."

"When things have settled down a bit, I will take you to Val Royeaux and introduce you to my seamstress." Vivienne gave her an appraising look. "And appearances are important. We can't have you mistaken for a commoner."

It amused her sometimes how much Vivienne reminded her of her mother. "I suppose it's important to show that we're an authority to be respected."

"Not just respected, my dear: awed, feared, aspired to." Vivienne gestured at the tents in the valley below. "You command an army of the faithful outfitted by the coin of the nobility. You must be a woman who commoners aspire to be and to whom nobles bow."

And for that, at least she had Vivienne. She'd no doubt whatsoever that the woman wouldn't hesitate a moment to tell her if she were doing things wrong. "That's quite a lot for one person to pull off, don't you think?"

"It is a challenge all great leaders must face, Inquisitor." Vivienne gave her a critical look, then reached up and adjusted Ruya's collar. "The stories of your accomplishments will spread and, with them, doubt. Are you truly the woman from the tales? They will question what they've heard, but they will believe what they see. They must see someone greater than legends."

"If that's your standard for me, what does the Divine have to live up to?" With the council still in deadlock, more and more eyes were turning towards the Inquisition. If they didn't get a new Divine soon, she feared the Chantry would never recover.

"Andraste and the Maker cast very large shadows. The Divine absolutely must set the example for all Thedas. She must seem to be the embodiment of the Maker to the faithful. She needs the authority of the Maker and the charisma of Andraste."

#

He was a bit ashamed it took him the better part of an hour to work up his nerve. The man in Warden armor was standing at the ramparts, watching the soldiers drill. Blackwall approached him quietly. "Warden Loghain."

The other man turned. "Blackwall" Loghain said as he approached.

"Thought maybe you could use a drink." He offered the bottle.

Loghain accepted it. "Thank you. But I doubt it is my perceived thirst that brings you up here."

Blackwall started to shake his head, then nodded. "You've faced an archdemon before."

"Yes." Loghain replied simply.

Blackwall glanced down at the men practicing below. "Any tactical suggestions you have would be appreciated."

"Try to avoid the breath," Loghain replied. "And the teeth."

In spite of himself, Blackwall smiled. "That part I'd already figured out."

"You believe it is an archdemon then?" Loghain asked.

Blackwall looked over at him in surprise. "You don't?"

"Over the years I have learned to rule nothing out," Loghain replied. He took a drink from the bottle Blackwell had brought him, then looked at it in a bit of surprise. "Amaranthine. Haven't had a good ale in years."

"I'm... surprised to find you in Orlais."

"Wardens go where we are needed," Loghain replied. "What brings you to the Inquisition?"

"Same answer, I suppose," Blackwall said, looking out over the wall. "Corypheus is a darkspawn."

Loghain gave him a considering look, then nodded. Blackwall took a drink from his own bottle. A few minutes passed, then Loghain gave a resigned sigh. "Ask."

"I..." Blackwell shook his head. "Sorry." He looked down at his feet, then up at the older man. "I... don't really know where to start. You were at the battle in Denerim."

"Yes. I fought alongside the Warden." He shrugged. "Leliana was there as well."

"I... I know she served with the wardens, but she was at the actual battle?"

Loghain nodded. "She took over a ballista. Warden Brehan held the darkspawn off her while she kept it firing. Were it not for them, the thing might have made it back into the air." He shrugged. "I suppose that's the other bit of tactical advice I can offer you. Keep it on the ground."

Blackwall nodded. "And the others?"

"The Qunari held the gates. The Hero of Ferelden and her team fought through the market, cleared out the darkspawn general that was there. I was on the team that retook the alienage. Warden Riordan died to land the thing on the tower, and we regrouped there. The thing kept calling darkspawn to defend it, which eased the pressure on those fighting through the streets." He went quiet a moment. "Other than Corypheus himself, I'm told the Inquisition hasn't had any darkspawn encounters."

Blackwall nodded. "We've encountered more demons than darkspawn."

"Your Inquisitor can seal the rifts, I am told?"

"She can," Blackwall acknowledged, then chuckled. "But that isn't why we put her in charge. These people would follow her anywhere." As would he, without hesitation. "They say that Andraste chose her."

Loghain gave him an appraising look, and for a moment there was a hint of a smile on his face. "Do you believe that?"

"Sometimes," Blackwall admitted.

"Her tactical choices have been sound thus far," Loghain acknowledged, looking down at the soldiers below. "The soldiers are well-trained and equipped."

"Cullen knows his trade."

Loghain nodded. "Warden-Commander Jerath wanted him for the wardens, when he took command of the Vigil, but the templars had already sent him to Kirkwall." He took another drink. "Jerath had an eye for people."

"I didn't realize they knew each other." Cullen hadn't said anything about having been invited to join the Wardens when he'd spoken to the man before.

Loghain's eyes trailed up to where a group of apprentices were practicing. "She won over the mages."

Blackwall nodded. "Traveled through time to do it. Weirdest thing I ever heard."

"Fair number of templars among the soldiers as well."

"Cullen brought some of them with him, and with the red templars out there... well, the ones that have remembered their duty are coming here."

Loghain nodded. "I may stay on, after we deal with the situation at Adamant."

Blackwall gave him a surprised look. "Really?" He gave the other man a considering look.

"She's dealing with rifts all over Orlais and Ferelden, as well as the Venatori and red templars. That's quite the challenge." Loghain leaned back and finished his drink. "It might just be enough to warrant having two Wardens along."

Blackwall laughed. He turned as he heard footsteps on the stairs, and recognized the former quartermaster as she approached. "Begging your pardon, my lords," the woman said.

Loghain gave her a respectful nod. "Threnn, it's been a long time."

Blackwall saw the woman's face go from uncomfortable to practically worshipful. "It has, Lord Loghain."

Loghain shook his head. "It's just Loghain, now. Or Warden, if you must use a title."

"I... yes, Loghain. I... heard you were here. I just wanted to come by and pay my respects."

Loghain nodded. "You serve the Inquisition?"

"Yes Ser," Threnn said. "Teyrna Anora offered my services to Lady Cassandra."

"I'm surprised she was willing to part with your skills as quartermaster," Loghain replied.

"I..." Threnn shook her head. "Some of my opinions did not make me popular." The words came out of her in a rush. "What the wardens did to you wasn't right, my lord. That elf, exiling you to Orlais of all places. You deserved better."

Blackwall was surprised to see Loghain bristle slightly before the man responded to Threnn. "Whatever my opinions on the rest of the wardens, and the events of the last blight, may be, Warden Commander Jerath was a fine young man and had others been content to let him do his job I would have been honored to remain at his side." Loghain folded his arms. He added after a moment, "and we most likely wouldn't be in this current mess."

Blackwall raised an eyebrow at the other man. "I'm somewhat surprised to hear you say that." The last thing he expected to hear from Loghain was praise for the man who'd exiled him.

Loghain shook his head. "Warden-Commander Jerath possessed the traits of being willing to listen to advice and being able to learn from the mistakes of others, both very rare qualities among the young. He had the potential to be a remarkable general." The pride in Loghain's voice was evident. "I admit to becoming fond of the lad. He... deserved better."

Threnn nodded. "I... didn't realize, ser."

Loghain inclined his head towards her. "I was rather surprised by it myself," he replied. "The Inquisition is lucky to have your skills, Threnn."

"Thank you, ser."

#

She walked among the soldiers again, nodding in greeting and exchanging pleasantries with the ones she knew. Her blood went a little cold every time she considered what she was about to ask them to do. Some of them were going to die. For their part, though, they seemed proud. One of the ones she'd rescued at Haven showed her the trebuchets they were putting together, pointing out the differences between these and the ones they'd had at Haven. Across the field, she saw Cullen talking to Loghain. Two of the best generals in the world were planning this battle.

Cullen found her shortly after he parted ways with Loghain. "We've nearly three dozen mages training regularly with the soldiers. Having their barriers alone may make a huge difference on the field."

"I'm pleased." Ruya smiled up at him, and he returned the smile. It took her a moment to remember why she'd been walking towards the field. "I was looking for some practice dummies. Something I wanted to try."

He walked with her, and started to hand her one of the practice swords. She shook her head, and then concentrated, holding her hand as if already gripping a sword. The magic blade formed, and she swung, using the motions she'd been drilling with before. The spirit blade sliced through the practice dummy as if it were smoke. Cullen gave a low whistle. "Impressive."

"I guess I am taking the sword back up." She took a breath, and repeated the motion. The blade was becoming steadier in her hand. "I had just started studying this when we had to flee the tower. I thought..." She laughed softly. "It's so silly now. I thought if I learned this, then I could fight alongside Xaver the way we'd always planned when we were young. And now..." She turned and looked at the soldiers. "I'm fighting alongside an army."

"Seeing you on the field is..." Cullen smiled at her. "Inspiring."

She picked up one of the practice swords, and bowed. He picked up another, and returned the bow. A moment later, she heard Hawke's voice announcing he was now taking bets, followed by a cackle from Sera.

#

Leliana entered the stables. Blackwall nearly dropped his woodcarving tools when he looked up and saw her. She nodded to him. "I noticed you talking to Loghain, earlier. I was wondering if he said anything you found interesting." She wasn't sure how freely Loghain would have spoken to Blackwall, but it was likely to be more freely than he'd speak to her.

"Not really sure what to make of the man, personally." Blackwall set the tools down. "He said he was considering sticking around after we've dealt with the situation at Adamant."

No surprise there. She doubted bringing an army down on them would endear him further to the Orlesian Wardens. "Understandable on his part."

Blackwall nodded, and then frowned in consideration. "He was last in command of troops in Ferelden ten years ago." He gestured. "He recognized Threnn. Knew her name. Knew her skills. Soldiers will go through hell for a commanding officer they know sees them of value."

"Even after everything that happened, a lot of Ferelden soldiers remained loyal to Loghain. Jerath cited it as one of his reasons for conscripting the man." And it had been a valid point. With Loghain on their side, there had been little rumbling when the opposing sides of the armies had been brought back together.

"That was interesting." Blackwall folded his arms. "Threnn made a derogatory remark about Jerath. Loghain came to the man's defense quickly. Said he was proud to have fought at his side and admitted to being fond of him. Sounded like a man talking about a prized student." He shrugged. "Or maybe a father talking about a son."

"He did act a bit paternal towards Jerath." Leliana laughed softly. "But then, Jerath was so young even Oghren got that way at times. And Wynne could be downright overprotective. I suppose I could be as well. Then he'd go jump on the back of a dragon and remind us all he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself." Until the day had apparently come that he wasn't.

"I never got the chance to meet the man," Blackwall said. "Wish I had." He frowned. "Loghain did say something else I found interesting. He said if others had been content to let Jerath do his job, Loghain would have been happy to remain at his side and we might not be in this mess."

Leliana nodded slowly. Weisshaupt had attempted to interfere at the Vigil several times, even bringing the king and queen in once. It occurred to her that Loghain had essentially functioned as Jerath's second in command at the Vigil itself. The man had probably seen Carver's original report. And Loghain had been looking into Corypheus. Jerath must have known something. "Thank you, Blackwall."

#

"Hey you. Got an Inquisitor favor to ask." Sera pulled her inside the tavern sitting room she'd claimed as her personal domicile. "Just a little thing, really. A little march-around for some of your people. It's nothing for you, right?"

"All right, let's hear what you've got." Ruya sat down across from Sera.

"Jump right in, huh? I like that." Sera sprawled on the bench. "It's a Red Jenny thing. I got a tip that some noble stiffs are arguing over Verchiel. Land squabble. They're getting little people beat up, so I need you to go to your big table and send some people to walk through town."

"Just walk through?"

"Just walk through. Easy, right?"

They'd be passing that way on the way to Adamant anyway. There couldn't be any harm about sending some of the newer recruits to do a training exercise or something. She'd let Cullen know. "All right, Sera. I'll have someone look into it."

Sera rocked forward to sit up. "It's fun, right? Being important without doing a thing? Well, not much of a thing." She folded her legs up under her. "Not everything has to be torn skies and ancient arseholes. Every little thing makes a difference somewhere."

They chatted for several minutes. Sera told her a story about letting a dozen raccoons loose into some lord or another's vault.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Fallow Mire

Cullen nodded to Kels, and then looked past him at where the Inquisitor had entered. "Some of our people have been captured in the Fallow Mire. The Avvar are holding them hostage, demanding to meet you if we want our people alive again."

"I'll gather some people and head out at once."

He blinked. She hadn't hesitated a moment. "Harding will meet you there. Thank you, Inquisitor."

She inclined her head, and then walked back out. He watched her go, and then turned just in time to see Kels give a knowing smirk. He folded his arms and glared, and the lad promptly made himself scarce.

#

Her small force found Harding's camp easily. The dwarven scout waved Ruya over. "Thank you for coming. Maybe you can solve this mess." Worry was written on Harding's face. "Our missing patrols are being held hostage by Avvar. Barbarians from the mountains."

She knew little of the Avvar. "What are they doing in a bog?"

"That's the thing. Their leader..." Harding folded her hands behind her back. "He wants them to fight you. Because you're the Herald of Andraste."

Ruya blinked. "What do they have against Andraste?"

"Well..." Harding shrugged. "The Avvar think there are gods in nature. As in, the sky has a god, and the forest. The Avvar say you're claming to be sent by one, and they'll challenge the will of your god with their own. I think their leader's just a boastful little prick who wants to brag he killed you."

They were holding her people hostage for a trophy hunt? With her the trophy? Of all the... "I've survived demons. I think I can handle myself against some southern barbarians."

"You'd think, but they're a brawny bunch." Harding led her into a tent, out of the light rain, and gestured at a map. "Getting to our troops won't be easy. You'll have to fight your way through undead -" She looked up and grinned. "But you're probably really good at fighting undead after Crestwood, right?"

"It doesn't matter." Ruya narrowed her eys. "I'm not letting the Avvar butcher the Inquisition's people."

"I appreciate it." She touched the map. "The Avvar are holed up in the castle on the other side of the Fallow Mire. Maker willing, the Inquisition's people are still alive."

#

Dorian touched her shoulder, and gestured to a carved obelisk atop a hill. She nodded, and went towards it. Fade energy hummed from a sconce, and she concentrated to light the veilfire. Almost immediately tightness to the air coalesced, and the first demon appeared. Iron Bull brought his axe down as she and Dorian both hit it with bolts of magical energy.

Corpses began to rise, and she put up a barrier on her allies before concentrating to form the magical blade. It worked well against the spirit-inhabited bodies. The rest of the corpses fell as Iron Bull finished off a terror demon.

"Good eye," Ruya said to Dorian. "We could use these, lure those corpses out of the mud and fight on solid ground."

Sera elbowed Blackwall as they continued deeper into the bog. "Look at you, all serious. What do Wardens do when there's no Blight anyway?"

"Whatever it takes to keep the world safe." Blackwall shook his head at Sera fondly.

"Like join Inquisitions." Sera waved her bow.

"If that's what necessary." He jabbed her lightly in the shoulder. "Hey, you're here too."

She laughed. "The Inquisition can't be all broody beards like you and Cassandra."

"She doesn't have the hair for it."

"Oh, I'd bet she does. Places." Sera gestured lewdly.

Cassandra gave them a scandalized look. "That's enough!"

Sera just cackled harder. "Knew it!"

#

Her feet slid a bit on some mud, and she'd have fallen into the water if Solas hadn't reached a hand out to steady her. He wrinkled his nose at the muck. "We will want to launder our clothes later. Or burn them."

"The mud wants my feet to stay," Cole said.

They continued through the swamp. She listened idly as Dorian asked various questions of Cole. Some of the answers were fascinating. Blackwall gave the spirit a strange look. "How does a spirit become flesh anyway?"

"I don't know." Cole turned his pale eyes towards Blackwall. "How does a Warden become Grey?" Blackwall just rolled his eyes. Cole turned his eyes back to Dorian. "You ask a lot of questions, Dorian."

"I'm curious about you." Dorian shrugged. "I had no idea something like you was possible."

"I'm curious about you, too."

Dorian gave him a friendly smile. "You can ask me questions, if you like. I'm not sure why you'd want to, but..."

"Good!" Cole sounded thrilled at the possibility. "Thank you!"

"I'm..." Dorian blinked. "Going to regret this, aren't I?"

#

They lit another beacon, and battled another demon. Ruya noted that Cassandra and Iron Bull had managed to develop a good rhythm with each other as they moved across the field. She called up the sword to intercept a corpse attempting to close with Solas, and a moment later Blackwall was at her side, using his shield to push the corpse back and away. Dorian's style of combat was flashy, and leaned heavily towards fire. Solas used his magic to arc lightning across combatants. She'd noticed he'd started to leave the barriers to her since the last time they'd practiced together and she'd created one that had arced his own spell back at him.

She showed the rune to Solas and Dorian, and both agreed that it and the one they'd found previously were part of a larger set. No doubt she'd need all for them to make sense. "No sign of the Avvar who want to challenge me. Or the Inquisition's soldiers." She'd brought along some healing potions, just in case.

Another beacon could be made out ahead. They started towards it. Blackwall moved to walk next to Solas. "Do you have any advice for fighting demons, Solas?"

"Survive the first thirty heartbeats, and you'll have already won."

Blackwall gave an exasperated head shake. "So I should try not to die? Helpful."

Solas sighed. "I mean that demons are rarely intelligent enough to change their tactics. If you focus on defending yourself, you will see the full range of their abilities within the first thirty heartbeats. By then, you should be able to find a weakness and exploit it."

"Ahh, that is helpful!" Blackwall nodded thoughtfully. "I will try to remember that."

"Also, try not to die." Solas's lips twitched upwards slightly as he spoke, and she hid a smile of her own.

#

The man in front of the rift was easily the largest human she'd ever seen. She wouldn't be surprised if under the paint he was actually a hornless qunari. His hammer probably weighed more than Sera did. She put up a barrier, but he did not move to attack. "My kin want you dead, lowlander, but it's not my job. No fears from me."

Ruya nodded slowly. "Why aren't you with the other Avvar?"

He turned back towards the rift hanging in the air. "Trying to figure out this hole in the world. Never seen anything like its like." He laid his hammer over his shoulder, hooking his arms over it as he tilted his head at the rift. "They spit out angry spirits. Endless. What the sky's trying to tell us, I don't know."

"They're caused by the Breach in the sky. It was some kind of magic gone wrong."

The look he gave her was impatient and irritated. "I know that, lowlander. I'm talking about the Lady of the Skies." He gave her an appraising look. "Do you not know her? Can't you see the warnings she writes through the bird flocks in the air?"

"You use the patterns of flocking birds as an augury, then?" Dorian asked.

"We don't 'use' them." He directed the look at Dorian. "They're sent. You see it, or you don't."

In the air, the rift began to shimmer and open again. Her comrades took their positions as the demons began to come forth. Once again, she and Solas used their magic to disrupt several of the fountains before they could produce demons.

#

"Lady of the Skies!" The Avvar was staring at her. "You can mend the gaps in the air?"

"Pretty great, huh?" Iron Bull laid his axe over one shoulder.

"Maybe you do have a god's favor." The Avvar nodded to her.

"I thought the Avvar wanted to fight me."

He rolled his eyes dismissively. "Our chieftain's son wants to fight you. I'm called in when the dead pile up. Rites to the gods, mending for the bleeding, a dagger for the dying. That's what I do." He gave a disgusted shake of his head. "I don't pick up a blade for a whelp's trophy hunt."

A priest then? "The other Avvar kidnapped an Inquisition patrol. Are they all right?"

"A few were injured in the skirmish, but they were alive. Last I saw them." He leaned on his hammer. "Someone's trained them well. They killed more of us than I thought they would."

#

The next beacon sent forth even more demons. Cassandra was knocked to the ground by a terror demon coming up from beneath her, but Blackwall moved in to shield her before it could capitalize on the advantage. A small cluster of corpses started to aim arrows at Dorian, and a rock seemed to emerge from the Fade itself, slamming into them before vanishing again. She glanced over her shoulder and Solas and saw him nod at her.

Iron Bull managed to cut one of the corpses in half. That was impressive enough, but the fact that he'd done it vertically almost disrupted her concentration as she swept the spirit blade through an oncoming demon.

Sera caught an arrow in the back, but the barrier deflected most of the damage. The archer whirled and sent a retalitory arrow directly into the eye of her assailant.

Blackwall gave Sera a worried look as Ruya used her magic to heal the scratch. "You should learn to watch your back."

"Well, you need to..." Sera twisted around to look at him. "Your arse!" She considered a moment. "No, your mom's arse!"

He sighed. "Great. I'm glad we understand each other."

#

By the fourth beacon, they were working as an effective team. Ruya crafted a barrier, and began moving forward with Blackwall, spirit blade in one hand and staff in the other. Dorian focused his fire on the more dangerous of opponents, while Solas used lightning and giant rocks wherever enemies were foolish enough to stand too close together. Cassandra and Iron Bull moved through the field back to back as though they'd been fighting side by side for years rather than a matter of days.

Cole and Sera picked off enemy archers, Sera with her own bow, Cole with his strange ability to move across the field unnoticed.

Iron Bull kicked a severed head into the swamp. "Hey Blackwall. What's the most limbs you've ever cut off something in one swing?"

"For the Wardens, battle is a sacred duty, a vigil kept to guard the world against destruction. It's not a game."

"Right. Same here."

They'd only gone a few more steps before Blackwall glanced back at Iron Bull. "Do heads count?"

"Heads absolutely count."

"Then..." Blackwall considered a moment. "Three."

"Nice! Down on the collarbone and through, right? That's how I get the good ones."

Cassandra rolled her eyes affectionately.

#

"That's a lot of corpses." Ruya narrowed her eyes. "Push through. Don't engage, just get to the gate. We'll drop the portcullis, and find our people."

"Right, boss."

Ruya took a deep breath and focused her energies into the barrier. "Go."

#

She followed Iron Bull up the stairs, letting the big man clear the path up to the gate control. Dorian put a wall of fire across the gate way as Blackwall and Cassandra stood with their shields on either side of him, making short work of anything that managed to get through the flames.

The lever dropped the portcullis. Ruya regrouped with her companions. Dorian downed a lyrium potion, while both Iron Bull and Cassandra took healing draughts. "Ready?"

Nods and a few smiles answered her.

#

"Herald of Andraste! Face me!" The big Avvar held an axe over his head as he charged towards her. "I am the Hand of Korth himself."

Rather than stand there like an idiot, Ruya focused a barrier on Iron Bull and let him meet the Avvar with a charge of his own. The Avvar may have been big, but Iron Bull had considerably more skill backing up his size. She and Solas called lightning arcs simultaneously, feeding into each other's magic to create a tempest where the Avvar archers stood.

She took a glancing blow from a spear, and swept the spirit blade through her attacker's leg, dropping him to the ground. Cole finished the man off before he could rise to attack again.

A few moments later, it was over. She found the key on a chain around the Avvar leader's neck, and went to free her people.

#

"Herald of Andraste!" Several of the Inquisition soldiers on the other side of the door scrambled to their feet, and the wounded ones tried to follow suit.

"We dealt with the Avvar." She entered the room and knelt next to one of the wounded. "Is everyone all right?" Her fingers glowed white as she did what healing she could. Between her, Solas, and the potions they'd brought, they managed to get everyone on their feet.

She heard awestruck voices whispering among the soldiers. "I can't believe the Herald came for us."

"I told you she'd come."

#

Blackwall was smiling broadly when she emerged. Apparently, the ruined fort had once been a Warden outpost of some kind, and he'd found a few treasures. He carried a banner over one shoulder, while Cassandra carried a book. The woman's face was sad when she looked at the tome, but she shook her head at Ruya when Ruya gave her a concerned look.

The big Avvar they'd met earlier was standing outside the gate as they started to leave. He gave them a respectful nod of his head. "Your god looks after you, Herald." He actually looked pleased when he saw the 'Hand of Korth' on the ground. "There lies the brat. His father, chief of our holding, would duel me for the loss, if he cared enough."

On impulse, she approached him. "The Inquisition has a purpose your chief lacks."

He looked at her contemplatively. "Is this why the Lady of the Skies led me here? To help heal the wounds in her skin?" He nodded. "Aye, I'll join you. Let me make peace with my kin, and I'll find where you set your flag."

#

On the way back, she listened to Cole and Cassandra talking about Lord Seeker Lambert. Ruya was surprised to learn that it had, in fact, been Cole that had killed the man. Through from what she had heard, she wasn't sure he'd been wrong to do so. Not for the first time, she wondered what would have happened if it had been people like Cassandra and Cullen in charge when the trouble first came to a head. Though, if it had been people like Cassandra and Cullen in charge, it was likely the trouble would not have occurred.

Iron Bull was examining a nick in the blade of his axe. He glanced over at Dorian. "Nice work with the magic back there, Dorian. You're pretty good at blowing guys up."

Dorian gave a flamboyant bow. "It's significantly more impressive than hitting them with a sharp piece of metal."

"Hey, whoa." Iron Bull held up a hand. "Let's not get crazy."

Dorian grinned, then glanced over at Solas. "Solas, that little flare you sometimes do with your staff..." He tilted his head. "You're redirecting ambient energy to your personal aura?"

"Yes. The effect clears magical energy and creates a minor randomized barrier to impair incoming magic."

"Fascinating. It's a Tevinter technique. I've never seen anyone in this part of the world do it."

"The technique is not Tevinter. It is elven."

"Oh! That means we..." Dorian's steps faltered slightly. "Never mind, then."

"But do go on about the wonders of Tevinter magic." Solas shrugged, and then turned his eyes to Ruya. "We can show you, if you'd like."

"I was just about to ask." She smiled.

#

They arrived back at Skyhold to a report that the army would be ready to move in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18 - Into the Abyss

Someone had sewn a tabard for her horse. The pretty little mare looked majestic in the silver studded saddle and bridle. Cullen offered her his hand as Ruya climbed up, then vaulted into the saddle of his own horse. She'd offered a horse to Hawke, and the man had merely laughed in response. He and Varric sat atop a wagon with Sera and a rotating group of soldiers, playing cards.

Cullen filled her in on the plan they'd developed. He'd taken her suggestion regarding the deployment of the mages, and had paired the mages at the front lines with templar bodyguards. He'd done the same for the healers in the back ranks. "Good to see the willingness to work together, on both sides." She waited until they were out of earshot of most of the soldiers. "You and the red templars' leader seem to have a personal history."

"When I arrived in Kirkwall, Samson and I shared quarters. He seemed a decent man, at first." He shrugged. "Knight-Commander Meredith later expelled Samson for 'erratic behavior.' He ended up begging on Kirkwall's streets. He committed further crimes, but managed to evade the Order's justice. Now Samson serves Corypheus as his loyal general."

She sighed. "Why do you think Samson joined Corypheus?"

"He had a chronic lyrium addiction. He spent every last coin buying it from local smugglers. Perhaps Corypheus appealed to his vanity, gave him purpose as well as lyrium. Perhaps that's all it took."

"It sounds like Samson had a miserable life."

Anger entered Cullen's voice. "The Order expelled him, but he had choices. He could have found another path." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "I don't understand how he became so powerful. Even with red lyrium, Samson's glory days are long behind him."

They rode in silence for a while. Josephine and Leliana had remained in Skyhold, though Leliana had sent plenty of scouts with them. Blackwall rode next to the wagon that contained Sera, and the woman seemed to be doing her part to keep his spirits up. Loghain kept to himself, and his face seemed permanently set into a scowl.

#

Adamant was massive. She imagined there was a time when the sight of the thing would have been inspiring. Ruya started to head in, but Cullen pulled her back and told her to save her strength until the walls were down. She wanted to argue, but knew he was right.

The trebuchets fired, taking down the men on the walls for the Inquisition soldiers on ladders. The ram was moving forward. The tower shields and barriers of the mages protected the men, and then Cullen touched her shoulder. They headed in together. Loghain, Cassandra, Solas, and Cole moved in with them. Blackwall led Iron Bull, Sera, and Dorian in with another group. Vivienne remained on the heights, helping coordinate the attacks of the Inquisition's mages. Varric was with Hawke, though she'd lost sight of them.

With a shuddering crash, the ram breached the wall, and her soldiers flooded in. She put up a barrier as she moved in alongside them. Loghain and Cassandra went left, while she and Cullen went right. Cole stayed near Solas as the mage arced lightning through the Warden archers. One of her soldiers took an arrow to the shoulder, and she poured more strength into the barrier. From above she heard a voice shout, "Pull back! They're through!"

The Wardens began retreating further into the fortress. A moment later, there was nothing standing in the small courtyard but Inquisition forces. Cullen turned to her. "All right, Inquisitor. You have your way in. Best make use of it." He gestured at his soldiers. "We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can."

"I'll be fine. Just keep the men safe." She wanted to tell him to keep himself safe as well, but now wasn't the time. And she doubted he'd listen.

"We'll do what we have to, Inquisitor." He narrowed his eyes, proving her right. "Warden Loghain will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive." Both of them turned at the sound of a scream, and saw a demon throw an Inquisition soldier off the wall. Cullen shook his head. "There's too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance." He strode away, barking orders at his men.

She took a deep breath, and headed in.

#

Cassandra started to brace for an incoming blow, but Loghain moved to intercept it. The magic blade formed in the Inquisitor's hand, and a demon fell before her. Based on the faint shimmer her allies had, either the Inquisitor or Solas were using their powers to increase their defenses.

Another Warden fell before her blade. She spared a quick glance. It was not a face she recognized. Based on Loghain's expression, he was not so lucky. More demons attacked, but the Inquisitor kept them all moving forward.

"Brothers, can't you see this is madness?"

"It's no use. They're enslaved."

She looked down over the ramparts. A small group of Wardens had their blades drawn on other Wardens, and were being attacked by demons. In front of her, she saw the Inquisitor let the blade vanish. Ruya raised her staff, and arced lightning between the demons and their handlers. Solas did the same. Within moments, the attacking Wardens had fallen.

Cassandra glanced at the Inquisitor, and then at the defenders. The Inquisitor held up a hand. "The Inquisition is here to stop Clarel, not to kill Wardens. If you fall back, you won't be harmed."

The leader of the defenders glanced at his comrades, then nodded. "All right. My men will stay back. We want no part of this." He sighed. "Deal with Clarel as you must." They moved back, letting the Inquisition forces past.

"Well spoken." Loghain's voice was quiet. "I did not look forward to killing more Wardens."

#

It felt like old times again, going into battle next to Hawke. The soldiers of the Inquisition fought bravely, reminding him for a moment of the times they'd gone in at the side of the Kirkwall Guard, or even the templars. If only Aveline and Fenris were here, Varric might have felt unstoppable. Except for the nagging feeling that Hawke shouldn't be here either. He should be home, with the kids, with Fenris.

If only they'd known for sure that Carver wasn't anywhere within these walls. Or Stroud, or Nathaniel, or any of the other Wardens they'd met over the years. Blondie. Varric took aim, picking off a demon that had managed to escape the storm Hawke had conjured. The Inquisitor was no slouch on the field, but the only one of his new friends who came anywhere close to the sheer chaos Hawke could bring to a field might have been Dorian.

#

They came up stairs to find Inquisition forces battling demons. As narrow as the battlements were, she stood back to let Loghain and Cassandra charge forward, and focused instead on her magic. Ruya and Solas moved in unison, using their staffs to direct pointed fire rather than risk catching an Inquisition soldier with a stray bolt of lightning.

As soon as the first siege point was clear, Cole gestured and led them to the second. A pride demon was tearing through some of her people, and they were standing anyway. She brought forth a barrier, and then used the power of the mark to begin ripping away the creature's defenses. The soldiers cheered as their blades began to bite deep.

#

She started towards another group of demons only to see them get blasted apart by a rain of fire. The demon that managed to avoid the flames caught a crossbow bolt. She blinked, and then saw Hawke and Varric. Hawke tossed her a salute. "Inquisitor. Always a pleasure."

"Good work." Impressive as hell, actually. Maybe Varric's book wasn't all that farfetched. "Stay with my forces and see that they survive this." With his sheer destructive capability behind them, her forces might actually have a shot at this.

He nodded. "I'll keep the demons off them as best I can." He punctuated his words by smashing a demon in the face with the blade of his staff, arcing lightning into it as he did so.

#

Shades appeared before them. In the chaos, some of the demons were turning on the Wardens. Ruya felt her gut wrench. It may well get worse before it got better. She used her defensive magic to aid where she could. More Wardens withdrew.

#

They emerged onto the lower battlements. Hawke and Varric had beaten them there and were fighting alongside the soldiers. Ruya blinked. And apparently they were keeping score.

The last demon faltered, then fell to the mace of one of her soldiers. She clapped the woman on the back as she moved past, checking on the wounded. "How many of them are there?" Hawke asked.

"Fewer thanks to you," a soldier replied. He glanced at Ruya. "Hawke saved a lot of lives on the battlements, Inquisitor."

"Some of the recruits listened to reason." Loghain glanced back at where a small group of Wardens had withdrawn from the fight and lowered their blades. "Perhaps Erimond doesn't have them all."

A soldier saluted. "Commander Cullen will hold a path open for us as long as possible, Inquisitor. Our forces are ready when you are."

She nodded, and began walking towards the large wooden door into the heart of the fortress.

#

Clarel stood on the balcony. Wardens and their demons stood in a circle around a rift, with several mages using their power to hold the rift open. Clarel gestured. "Wardens, we are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect."

Next to her, Erimond stood impatiently. "The Inquisition is inside, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony."

"These men and women are giving their lives, magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the Wardens, it is a sacred duty." She turned to the man standing behind her. He was old, and when he stepped forward, it was clear he'd seen many years of battle. Clarel's voice saddened. "It has been many long years, my friend."

"Too many, Clarel. If my sword arm can no longer serve the Wardens, then my blood will have to do." He closed a fist over his heart.

"It will." She stepped behind him, and with a smooth motion, opened his throat.

Ruya felt her stomach twist at the sight. She continued down the stairs. Erimond saw her and gestured. "Stop them. We must complete the ritual."

"Clarel, if you complete that ritual, you're doing exactly what Erimond wants." Hopefully, the woman was not completely beyond reason.

Erimond sneered. "What, fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?" He gestured dismissively. "And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty."

"We make the sacrifices no one else will." Clarel stepped forward. "Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them."

"And then he takes your mages minds for his real master: Corypheus." Loghain stepped to Ruya's shoulder.

Clarel actually took a step backwards. "Corypheus? But he's dead."

Erimond moved to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel."

For a moment, Ruya thought Clarel was going to listen. To back down. Then the woman straightened. "Bring it through."

"Please, I have seen more than my share of blood magic." Hawke shook his head. "It is never worth the cost."

"I betrayed the Wardens once, and it cost me everything." Frustration filled Loghain's voice. "Are you mad enough to think I'd do it again?"

On the balcony, Erimond actually looked amused. "Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength."

Green light shimmered from the rift as the Warden mages began to focus their magic. Ruya took another step forward. "Listen to me. I have no quarrel with the Wardens. I have spared those I could. I don't want to kill you, but you're being used..." She met the eyes of the men standing in front of her. "And some of you know it, don't you?"

A dark-skinned man in Warden blue slowly nodded. "The mages who've done the ritual? They're not right. They were my friends, but now they're like puppets on a string."

"You cannot let fear sway your mind, Warden Chernoff."

Hawke glared up at Clarel. "He's not afraid. You are. You're afraid that you ordered all these brave men and women to die for nothing."

Loghain gestured at the gathered Wardens. "One day, you may be asked to give your lives to stop a Blight. But not today."

Erimond moved to stand between them and Clarel. "Clarel, we have come so far. You're the only one who can do this."

The Warden-Commander hesitated. She shook her head, doubt evident on her face. "Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed."

He backed away from her, drawing his staff as he did so. "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally." He slammed the butt of his staff into the stone of the balcony as he turned to face Ruya and her comrades. "My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor. He sent me this to welcome you."

In the distance, a roar could be heard. She saw the look of shock and horror on the faces of the Wardens as the dragon appeared in the sky. It landed atop a tower, and spread it's tattered wings as it roared again. Erimond started to laugh, and Clarel arced lightning into him, driving him to the ground. Almost as one, the Wardens drew their blades and turned on the demons.

#

They fought their way through the demons as Clarel began to chase after the fleeing Erimond. Ruya threw herself to the side to avoid a blast of fire from the dragon. Two Wardens and an Inquisition soldier died to the flames. Cassandra pulled her back to her feet, then charged in, using her shield to clear a path for Cole and his blades. Ruya moved to stand at Solas's back, using her spirit blade to clear enemies from him so he and Hawke could focus their magic on a massive pride demon that was slaughtering Warden and soldiers alike.

It fell, and she gestured to her comrades. They moved up the stairs in the direction Clarel had gone. With the thinness of the veil and the Warden mages still compromised, demons were everywhere. The Wardens fought alongside the Inquisition soldiers, pushing back where they could, but chaos reigned on the field. And the dragon... every time it dove, soldiers and Wardens alike died. There had to be some way to remove it from the field.

#

Clarel had Erimond at her mercy. The Tevinter mage faltered beneath the furious woman's magic. "You. You've destroyed the Grey Wardens."

He laughed weakly as he tried and failed to push himself off the ground. "You did that to yourself, you stupid bitch. All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes. And you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody." She sent another blast of energy at him and he slid across the ground. "You could have served a new god."

She raised her staff again. "I will never serve the Blight."

The dragon landed, catching Clarel in its massive jaws. It leaped atop a tower and shook it's head violently from side to side. Ruya heard the Warden-Commander scream, and then the dragon tossed her aside like a rag doll before it began to move towards them. Cassandra moved to stand in front of her, shield ready. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Loghain do the same for Solas, and felt a slight bit of surprise when she saw Hawke move to protect Varric. She poured energy into the barrier, strengthening it as the dragon came towards them.

On the stone, Clarel was still moving, though blood pooled around her. She dragged herself towards them. "In war, victory..." She rolled to her back as the dragon stepped over her. "In peace, vigilance..." Magic glowed around the woman's hand, and as the dragon stood above her, she unleashed the last of her magic into its belly. The creature roared in pain and flung itself sideways, smashing into the stone. The bridge they were on started to shake.

"Run."

Hawke actually picked Varric up as he ran. Solas stumbled, and Loghain grabbed his arm, throwing the mage forward. A moment later, Loghain himself started to slide, and she caught his arm. For a heartbeat, she thought they'd make it. The dragon thrashed again, and the bridge began to collapse.

Instinct guided her more than thought as they fell, and she willed energy into the mark as she saw the rift below.

#

For a moment, she floated with the ground above her. Slowly, she stretched out a hand. Her finger was a hair from the surface when gravity seemed to reverse itself and she hit the ground with a grunt. Ruya heard groans from her companions, and looked around. Cassandra was picking herself up off the ground, while Solas was looking around in a daze. Cole's eyes were wild. Loghain had landed on a piece of floating debris in a sky that was entirely the wrong color, and was oriented to a different gravity. The sight made her feel a bit dizzy. She looked around for Hawke and Varric, and found them on yet another piece of floating rock.

"What happened?" Loghain asked.

"We were falling." She looked around. At first glance, it was a canyon, with ankle deep water forming pools. The stone glowed with silvery-green veins of light and jutted out in all directions. Here and there were bits of construction, often oriented at different angles. A pale mist hung in the air, making it hard to focus on anything more than a hundred feet or so from them. And more pieces of stone hung in the air, some still, some tumbling slowly as they floated.

Hawke shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker's bosom."

"No, this is the Fade." Solas's voice held a note of wonder as he looked around. "The Inquisitor opened a rift. We came through..." His face broke into a smile. "And survived. I never thought I would ever find myself here physically..." He pointed at what appeared to be a dark structure hanging in the air above them. "Look. The Black City, almost close enough to touch."

She had to shake her head to keep herself from staring in fascination. At least she was in the right company for such a thing. "This must be very exciting for you, Solas. Any advice you have on what exactly's going on would be wonderful."

"Cole, how does it feel to be back home?" Solas turned towards the spirit.

Ruya's eyes widened. Cole looked panic-stricken. She immediately moved towards him as he twisted this way and that frantically. "I can't be here. Not like this, not like me."

Solas went to Cole's other side, and they both put hands on his shoulders. "It's all right," Solas assured him. "We'll make it right."

"This place is wrong." He looked back and forth at them. "I made myself forget when I made myself real, but I know it wasn't like this."

Above them, Hawke folded his arms. "It's not how I remember the Fade, either."

"Perhaps it's because we're here physically, instead of just dreaming."

He looked down at her. "The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?"

She frowned, and took in the sights. It was familiar, somehow, but... she couldn't draw the memories to her. "I don't know. I still can't remember what happened the last time I did this."

Hawke nodded. He glanced down at Varric, and then lowered his friend to where Cassandra stood before using his staff to push himself off the floating debris. He landed on his feet. Hawke straightened back up. "Well, whatever happened at Haven, we can't assume we're safe now."

Loghain jumped down as well, landing lighter than she would have expected from a man his age. "That huge demon was on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others." He glanced at her. "In the real world, the rift producing the demons was nearby, in the main hall. Can we return to the world through that?"

"It sounds like our best option." Ruya took a deep breath and looked around. Green shown to what she somewhat arbitrarily decided was 'north'. "There. Let's go."

#

Ruya touched Cassandra's shoulder reassuringly. The Seeker nodded in reply. Solas was still looking around like a child at a Wintersend celebration. "This is fascinating. It is not the area I would have chosen, of course. But to physically walk within the Fade..." He sighed happily.

Cassandra gave him an irritated look. "Concentrate on the task at hand, mage. There is nothing more dangerous than this place.."

"Thank you for the warning."

If her people weren't back in the real world, fighting and dying, she would have shared Solas's fascination. "Solas, you're the expert on this place. Anything helpful?"

He considered the question for a moment. "The Fade is shaped by intent and emotion. Remain focused, and it will lead you where you wish to go." He tilted his head as he looked around. "The demon that controls this area is extremely powerful. Some variety of fear, I would guess. I suggest you remain wary of its manipulations and prepare for what is certain to be a fascinating experience."

Varric glanced up at Hawke. "Is this really what it's like when you dream? How do you people ever sleep?" He shrugged. "Remember last time you ended up in the Fade, Hawke?"

"Oh, how could I forget? My closest friends showed such loyalty in the face of a demon's temptations."

"Well, they got better. Some of them."

They continued moving forward. Cole's movements were jerky. "Wrong, wrong, wrong. Wringing me out. Wrought right and rigid. Can't relax. Can't release..."

"You doing all right, kid?" Varric glanced at the spirit worriedly.

"It's all right, Cole." Ruya touched his arm. "We'll get you out of here soon."

"Thank you." He gave her a hopeful look. "It should be like home. It's not. This isn't me, not this part."

#

They fought a group of demons. Their forms were slightly different than the ones they'd fought back on Thedas, and no sooner did she realize that then they seemed to shift to adjust. After the first battle, she focused on the spirit blade, backing up the warriors. Solas focused on their defenses. And Hawke more or less just set everything on fire. The man's sheer destructive capability was a little bit awe-inspiring.

She set a fast pace, but there were riddles. Answers. Puzzles to be solved. And each time, there seemed to be some small lessening of the weight in the air, abet barely enough to notice. Still, it felt right.

Cole stayed near Solas, apparently drawing some comfort from the man's presence. She couldn't blame him. Cassandra and Loghain had shifted at some point during the last fray, with Cassandra now guarding Solas and Loghain guarding her. Hawke and Varric seemed to be taking turns guarding each other, in movements practiced enough to seem second nature to both men.

"You seem to be taking this well," she said as she healed a cut Loghain had taken.

"One does not fight at the side of the likes of Maric and Jerath without learning to accept a level of insanity."

Despite herself, she laughed.

#

She walked up a staircase of stone, and stopped dead in her tracks. Loghain nearly stumbled into her. Ruya could only stare. She knew the woman. Maker, she knew that woman. "Impossible." Loghain's voice was barely a whisper.

Divine Justinia inclined her head as they approached. "I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion."

Cassandra took another few steps forward. "Divine Justinia? Most Holy?"

"Cassandra." The Divine's face was warm and kind when she looked at the seeker.

It couldn't... could it? "Cassandra, you knew the Divine. Is this really her?"

"I..." Cassandra's face showed how badly she wanted to say yes. "I don't know. It is said the souls of the dead pass through the Fade and sometimes linger, but..." Cassandra swallowed. "We know the spirits lie. Be wary, Inquisitor."

"This can't be the Divine." Loghain narrowed his eyes. "It's most likely a demon."

"You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves." The Divine spread her hands. "In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have."

"Really?" Hawke folded his arms, and then lifted one hand. "How hard is it to answer one question? I'm a human, and you are..."

"I am here to help you." The Divine turned to meet Ruya's eyes. "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor."

A spirit, then. The Divine would not have known her, and certainly not by her title. "No, I don't."

"The memories you have lost were taken by the demon that serves Corypheus." She gestured. "It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? It's work."

Behind her, Loghain bristled. "Then perhaps I owe this Nightmare a visit."

"You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair."

Ruya shook her head. "Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?"

"I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself." The Divine's eyes were calm and clear. "But the Nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the magisters who unleashed the First Blight upon the world, was he not? Every child's cry as the Archdemon circles, every dwarf's whimper in the Deep Roads..." She gestured. "The Nightmare has fed well."

Alright. One step at a time. They knew now what they faced, now they just needed to get back, come up with a plan. "Can you help us get out of the Fade?"

"That is why I found you. When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it." She pointed at a mote of green light hanging in the air, then at another. "These are your memories, Inquisitor."

#

The Divine hung in the air, held aloft by magic. Held aloft by the magic of a half dozen Gray Wardens. Corypheus strode forward, holding the orb in his hand. "Now is the hour of our victory."

"Why are you doing this?" Justinia stared at the Wardens. "You of all people?"

"Keep the sacrifice still." Corypheus held out the orb, and it began to glow faintly. The energy surrounding Justinia seemed to pulse and change.

"Someone help me."

The door opened. Someone entered. Ruya saw herself, the day of the Conclave. "What's going on here?"

Corypheus turned to look at her, and Justinia took advantage of his distraction to strike the orb from his hand. It rolled and she caught it in her hand. The marked hand. The orb glowed with a spiraling green light that flooded into her, and she heard herself cry out in pain. Corypheus started to move towards her, and the memory faded.

#

"So Andraste didn't bestow her mark upon you." Loghain's voice sounded curious. "It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual."

The Divine nodded. "Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City." She raised her chin slightly as she met their eyes. "Not for the Old Gods but for himself." She turned to Ruya. "When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead."

Ruya's eyes went to the mark on her hand. The power to rip open the world. And it... Oh, Maker. How... She forced herself to remain calm, and raised her eyes back to the Divine. "That's it?"

"Yes."

Words bubbled out of her in frustration. "That tells me nothing. Not about Corypheus or a weakness for the demon..." Or how to get rid of the mark. "Or even a way out of here. All it tells me is that I should break his damned orb next time it starts glowing."

"Yet even that information may one day help you." The Divine's face was sympathetic. "You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead." She vanished into into a pass between rocking outcroppings.

Ruya started to walk forward, and heard Loghain's voice behind her. "Is there a problem, Hawke?"

She turned. Hawke was glaring at the Warden. "I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding The Divine in that vision." He gestured. "Their actions led to her death."

"Corypheus had clearly taken the Wardens' minds. You yourself have seen them do this." Loghain shook his head. "In any case, we can deal with that after we escape."

"Oh, I intend to."

#

Cassandra glanced at Solas. "Could that truly have been the Most Holy?"

"We have survived in the Fade physically. Perhaps she did as well." Solas used his staff as a walking stick as they came up an incline. "Or, if it is a spirit that identifies so strongly with Justinia that it believes it is her, how can we say it is not?"

"Whether she is a spirit or a demon, she wishes to help us... for the moment, at least."

"I'm less concerned with her than I am with the Nightmare she mentioned."

Cassandra started to ask another question of Solas, but Cole began shaking his head and shifting from foot to foot. "It's nothing like me. I make people forget to help them. It eats their fears. I don't know if I could do that, but I don't. I don't want to. That's not me."

The Inquisitor put a hand on Cole's shoulder as Solas spoke to him in a gentle voice. "Peace, Cole. None of us mistake you for the Nightmare." He turned towards the rest of them. "It is a fear demon, as I suspected, likely drawing on terrors related to the Blight. Fear is a very old, very strong feeling. It predates love, pride, compassion..." He gestured. "Every emotion save perhaps desire. Be wary. The nightmare will do anything in its power to weaken our resolve."

Loghain clenched his fists. "After its corruption of the Wardens, I'll see it pay."

She followed the Inquisitor, but spared a glance for the Champion. He was certainly living up to his reputation. How then, had Corypheus survived his encounter with the man?

#

"Ah, we have a visitor." The voice seemed to come from all directions, reverberating from the very stones. "Some silly little girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fears is me."

Ruya kept moving forward. The spider like things moved to attack, and she swept her spirit blade through the first to reach her. The swords of Cassandra and Loghain made short work of the others, and Varric made a beautiful shot that dropped one foolish enough to try to leap at Cole's back as the spirit stabbed his blades into another.

The voice kept talking through the battle. "But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten."

They hadn't gone much further when the voice began to speak again. "But perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition." It laughed. "Are you afraid, Cole? I can help you forget. Just like you help other people. We're so very much alike, you and I."

"No." Cole's voice was small. She smiled at him proudly, and saw him draw himself up slightly in response.

More demons fell. The voice chose a new focus. "Your Inquisitor is a fraud, Cassandra. Yet more evidence there is no Maker, that all your 'faith' has been for naught."

Cassandra's blade felled the last of the attacking demons. "Die in the Void, demon."

A dead end. They began to backtrack towards the fork in the path they'd passed earlier. "Dirth ma, harellen. Ma banal enasalin. Mar Solas ena mar din."

Solas shook his head. "Banal nadas."

More spiders, skittering ahead. Ruya put up a barrier, and let the warriors sweep the narrow path. The voice echoed off the walls. "Once again, Hawke is in danger because of you, Varric. You found the red lyrium. You brought Hawke here..."

"Just keep talking, Smiley." Varric practically growled the words. Hawke reached out and affectionately messed the dwarf's hair, prompting Varric to bat his hand away and smile.

They reached the new path, and began moving forward once more. "Do you think you mattered, Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn't even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Fenris is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about."

Hawke exaggeratedly mouthed the voice's words, then rolled his eyes. "Well, that's going to grow tiresome quickly." The Champion sent a blast of fire ahead that sent pieces of one of the spider things flying in all directions.

"Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, the brilliant commander. Pity the one time you tried to rule, you failed so miserably. You had to be beaten, humiliate, lest you destroy your own country. You even doomed the Wardens by bringing the Inquisitor down on them. You destroy everything you touch."

Loghain just grunted. "Is that all you've got? It's nothing I've not said to myself."

#

"Spiders. Always the Maker-damned spiders."

Several of the others commented, and it seemed not all of them were seeing the creatures as spiders. Solas gestured. "Remember, we walk in the Fade. Demons of fear shape their appearance to unnerve each of us."

She'd hated the things since she was young, and had accidentally found herself locked in a cabinet full of them. She'd nearly beaten her hands bloody on the door before Lukas had found her.

#

The Divine, or the spirit that looked like her, was waiting for them again. "The Nightmare is closer now. It knows you seek escape. With each moment, it grows stronger."

Ruya nodded, and then moved through the small valley. When the demons were dead, she used her marked hand to collect the memories once more.

She saw herself, climbing a steep staircase carved from the fade-stone. The Divine stood above her. "This is the Breach back in Haven. That's how we..." She swallowed. "How I escaped."

"The demons," the Divine called as she reached for Ruya's hand. Ruya grabbed it and started to pull the Divine with her as they moved towards a rift. Something caught the Divine, and yanked her backwards, pulling her hand from Ruya's. Ruya tried to catch her, and missed. She started to give chase, and the Divine's voice reached her. "Go." And then the Divine was gone. The Ruya of the memory turned back to the rift.

Ruya opened her eyes, and looked at the woman before her. "It was you." She felt her eyes water. "They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade, but it was the Divine behind me. And then you..." She took a ragged breath. "She died."

"Yes."

"We've been following a demon, then."

Hawke folded his arms. "You don't say."

The spirit turned her kind eyes towards the Champion. "I am sorry if I disappoint you." His face softened in response to her words.

There were so many things she wanted to say. To apologize for failing to save the woman. To... She straightened, and blinked back the tears. She watched the Divine's face shift as the spirit abandoned the woman's form to become a warmly glowing being of light. "The only thing that's important right now is getting out of the Fade. Whoever you are, you've helped us so far."

"What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens." Hawke's glare returned in full force.

Loghain shook his head. "Corypheus controlled them. We have discussed this already." He turned towards Ruya. "If this spirit has no further revelations, we should work on getting back to Adamant alive."

Hawke stepped towards the older man. "Assuming that the Wardens and their demon army didn't destroy the Inquisition while we were gone."

"I see." Loghain turned to face him, not backing down an inch. "Atrocities are your purview alone? You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion."

"To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic." Hawke stepped forward until he was only a few inches from the other man. "But you'd ignore that, because you can't imagine a world without the Wardens..." Hawke clenched his own fists. "Even if that's what we need."

"Agreed." Ruya blinked at the sound of Solas's voice. "The Wardens may once have served a greater good, but they are far too dangerous now."

"The blood sings softly. It never stops, and then it's all they hear. We can't let them hurt more people."

Reluctantly, Cassandra also nodded. "The Wardens are a risk. Send them away before they cause even more trouble."

Varric laid a hand on Hawke's arm, trying to calm his friend.

They were standing in the middle of the Fade, demons all around them. Bickering. Ruya stepped towards them. "Sweet Maker, could all of you please shut up?" They all turned towards her with startled expressions on their faces. "We can argue once we've escaped from the giant fear demon."

"Inquisitor..." Loghain gestured to where more demons were gathering, then drew his blade.

The Divine floated upwards. "The Nightmare has found us."

Hawke drew his staff, and her companions moved to stand at her back as they faced the demons.

#

"Come." Solas gestured for them to proceed as the death of the last demon caused the barrier to fall, allowing them to continue forward. "Real or not, the Divine is the key to escaping from the Fade."

They continued forward, and once again the voice echoed from the walls. "Do you think you can fight me? I am your every fear come to life. I am the Veiled hand of Corypheus himself. The demon army you fear? I command it. They are bound all through me."

The spirit that had been the Divine's voice was filled with satisfaction, and she seemed to glow even brighter. "Ah, so if we banish you, we banish the demons? Thank you, every fear come to life."

A frustrated roar answered her, ringing from the stone.

#

The spirit floated just ahead. "You must get through the rift, Inquisitor. Get through and then slam it closed with all your strength. That will banish this army of demons..." The spirit glowed with golden light, lighting the path for them. "And exile this cursed creature into the farthest reaches of the Fade."

"Look," Hawke gestured with his staff. "We're almost there."

"Great, Hawke," Varric shifted his grip on the crossbow. "Why don't you just dare the Old Gods to stop us?"

They came to a platform, and stopped short as the Nightmare arrived to do just that. The creature was... Maker, so many eyes. Spider-like and foul and all those eyes, everywhere.

Before them, the spirit glowed even brighter. Her voice sounded sad. "If you would, please tell Leliana, tell them, 'I am sorry. I failed you, too." The spirit threw itself at the Nightmare, pushing it away and tumbling it down out of their view.

Now, they just had to deal with the demons. Ruya murmured a prayer, and heard it echoed by Cassandra.

#

The last of the demons fell. She waved to Cassandra and the others, who began to run for the rift. She, Loghain, and Hawke started to move forward. And then the Nightmare was there, it's bloated body between them and the rift.

"We need to clear a path." Loghain set his shield, holding his sword at the ready.

"Go, I'll cover you." Hawke gripped his staff in both hands.

Loghain shook his head. "No. You were right. The Wardens made this mistake. A Warden must -"

"A Warden must help them rebuild. That's your job." Hawke glared up at the Nightmare. "Corypheus is mine."

She couldn't bring herself to look at either of them. It was seeing Varric disappear into the rift that decided it for her. "Loghain..." She turned towards him.

He smiled, and bowed. "Fight well. You will not die while I draw breath." He charged ahead, his sword slicing through the demon and causing it to shift. She caught Hawke's arm, and pulled him with her to the rift. Before they went through, she glanced over her shoulder. For moment, she thought she saw...

#

She landed, staff in hand. Inquisition soldiers and Wardens were still locked in battle against the demons. Her eyes narrowed, and she focused her energy into the mark. Her palm glowed with green light, and then she clenched her fist, driving her nails into her palm. The rift behind her vanished, and the demons with it.

Slowly, a cheer began to rise. Hawke turned towards her. "She was right. Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army." He shook his head, and smiled. "Though as far as they're all concerned, the Inquistor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker."

"They came out of this alive. As far as I'm concerned, they can tell whatever stories they like." It had already become apparent she had no way to stop them.

"That's how legends get started." He jerked his head at where the dwarf stood. "Or, at least, that's what Varric always said."

A soldier rushed towards her. "Inquisitor. The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself." He glanced over his shoulder as a man in a griffin helmet moved to stand next to him. "As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons."

The Warden swallowed, then closed his fist over his heart and bowed his head. "We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's..." He hesitated. "Tragic mistake." He raised his head. "Where is Loghain?"

Hawke lowered his eyes. She clenched her fists. Mistake. He actually had the nerve to say it was just a mistake. A brave man had just given his life because of their 'mistake'. "Warden Loghain is dead, thanks to all of you. He alone stood against Clarel's madness. If not for him, you'd be dead - or slaves to a servant of the Blight. And you repaid that by branding him a traitor."

They wilted before her words. The one who had spoken earlier looked around, then back at her. "Inquisitor, we have no one left of any significant rank. What do we do now?"

"You leave." Her voice was blunt. The last thing they needed was Wardens anywhere near the Venatori. "There was one Warden among you who spoke up for what was right, and he's dead now. By the authority of the Inquisition, you are banished from southern Thedas." She caught Hawke's eye, and his nod. "Hawke will oversee your return to the Warden fortress at Weisshaupt."

"Yes, Your Worship."

Blackwall stepped forward. "Your Worship, I would stay, if you allow it, and continue our fight."

In the heat of the moment, she'd almost forgotten he was a Warden. He hadn't been part of this. And, like Loghain, and worked tirelessly to stop it. "Of course. I have never doubted your loyalty, Blackwall."

"Good luck with your Inquisition." Hawke bowed with a bit of a flourish. "Try not to start an Exalted March on anything." His face softened. "And take care of Varric for me."

She nodded.


	19. Chapter 19 - Verchiel

Leliana let one of the ravens peck seed out of her hand. "Hawke sent me one final report. He is on his way to Weisshaupt. The Grey Wardens are all gone as well. Adamant Fortress has been sealed. You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Inquisitor."

Ruya leaned on the railing. "The Grey Wardens are active in other nations. If we put out a discreet warning about the danger they pose..." Then both the Wardens and others might be safe.

"We may improve our standing with nations already concerned about the Wardens. I will take the matter to Josephine." She folded her arms. "We've got some time before the ball in Halamshiral. Arrangements are being made."

She nodded, and started to go towards the stairs. Leliana's voice called her back. "What was she like?" Ruya turned around. Leliana was watching her. "Divine Justinia, or her soul, or the spirit that took her form. I read your report. I know it isn't clear, but..."

"She seemed..." Ruya considered the spirit that had aided them. "Calm. Serene, even. And she guided us the whole way through."

The spymaster's eyes gleamed slightly with unshed tears. "That does sound like her."

"She did ask me to tell you something, though." Ruya walked back to Leliana, and stood next to the other woman. "She said, 'I'm sorry. I failed you, too."

"Oh." Leliana looked down at the papers she was holding. "I should finish this before it slips my mind. Perhaps later we might discuss the matter further." Leliana walked back to her desk. "Thank you."

Ruya nodded, and left the other woman to her thoughts.

#

She went to check on Cole. The spirit had been in disarray since their visit to the Fade, and she was worried for him. He wasn't in his usual spot.

After a few minutes, she found him in the courtyard, arguing with Solas.

"No."

"But you like demons."

Solas kept walking. "I enjoy the company of spirits, yes, which is part of why I do not abuse them with bindings."

Cole rushed to keep up with him. "It isn't abuse if I ask."

He sighed, and turned towards Cole. "Not always true. Also, I do not practice blood magic, which renders this entire conversation academic."

Cole saw her, and rushed towards her like a child coming to tattle. He gestured at Solas. "He won't bind me. He's a mage, and he likes demons, but he won't help."

"Why would you want Solas to bind you?" Ruya tried to put a hand on the frantic spirit's arm, but he shied away from the touch.

"So I'm safe." He shifted from side to side. "If Solas won't do the ritual to bind me, someone else could. Will. Like the Warden mages. And then..." He shook his head. "I'm not me anymore. Walls around what I want, blocking, bleeding, making me a monster."

She moved to stand next to him, trying to meet his eyes. "Isn't it extreme for Solas to bind you? What if that takes away the part of you that makes you..." Words failed her. "You?"

He looked up at her and gestured. "Helping makes me who I am. I help the hurting. That is what I do, all I do, am, me."

"And if binding you erases your mind? Your consciousness?" Solas moved to Cole's other side.

Cole turned to him. "You wouldn't make me hurt innocent people. I don't want to hurt innocent people again."

Ruya looked across at Solas. "There has to be some middle ground between 'do nothing' and 'bind Cole with blood magic."

He nodded. "Indeed. I recall stories of amulets used by Rivaini seers to protect spirits they summoned from rival mages." He gestured at Cole. "A spirit wearing an Amulet of the Unbound was immune to blood magic and binding. It should protect Cole as well. The resources of the Inquisition could be used to find such a talisman."

"Good." Cole starting to walk back to the tavern. "They will not take me."

She watched him go, then turned towards Solas. "Give a description of this amulet to Leliana, and tell her it's a priority."

#

He took his frustrations out on the woodpile. From time to time he imagined faces on the logs as he splintered them. Erimond's featured often. He looked up to see the Inquisitor watching him. He brought the axe down, imagining again that it was Erimond's skull. "Someone I knew once described Adamant to me." The dead man's face swam in his mind, and he set another log up. "'Adamant is, and always will be, the Order,' he said. 'A guardian on the edge of the abyss, the lone soul that stares into oblivion and doesn't waver.' That's what Warden-Commander Clarel tried to be. What they all tried to be." He splintered the log, and set up another. "I'm told her Wardens never wavered. They went to their deaths willingly." As the dead man had. "They died for us, and Corypheus twisted their sacrifice to make it his own." The halves of the log flew in separate directions, and he set up another log.

"We stopped him." She came to stand nearby, but not so close as to interfere with his swing. "We saved most of the Wardens."

He brought the axe down again, then tossed it aside. Part of him wanted to rant at her for sending them away. The rest of him knew she'd done it more to protect them than any other reason. The dead piled up in his memory. "But not all of them, and they died thinking they were doing something good. There's no one to blame but Corypheus. Even Clarel's intentions were righteous." That's what he'd remember most. The moment the Wardens realized what Erimond calling that dragon had meant, they'd gone from fighting the Inquisition to fighting at their sides. A man had gone from his axe lifted above Dorian's head to cleaving the demon attacking Sera without batting an eye. And died to the demon's claws. "Her desire to protect was so great, it led her astray. It's not right..." He kicked one of the splintered pieces back into the pile. "To want to do good, to be good, and have that turned against you."

Her voice was gentle. "Don't think of what went wrong. Think of their intentions, their sacrifice." He saw his grief reflected in her eyes. "Honor their selflessness."

"Clarel made mistakes, but she was a great woman, and she died a great woman." Her last act upon this world had been to drive the dragon away. Who knew how many lives that had saved? Theirs, probably. "It's not the armor or the trappings of the Order. It's not the Joining." He turned his thoughts away from that direction. "At the heart of it, all a Warden is, is a promise. To protect others... even at the cost of your own life."

That much, he knew she understood. She'd gone out to face Corypheus, knowing it was likely to end in her death. That it hadn't... He'd thought he'd stopped believing in miracles.

#

Cassandra was hitting Iron Bull with a stick. Ruya rubbed her eyes. Cassandra was still hitting Iron Bull with a stick. With a sigh, she walked over.

Iron Bull grunted. "Again." She hit him again, eliciting another grunt. "Again." Cassandra hit him again. "Oh, come on. This is why the Qun doesn't like women fighting. I should've asked Cullen."

A moment later, Iron Bull was lying on his back. A slow wheeze escaped him. "Good one."

Cassandra shook her head, and caught sight of Ruya standing there. She shoved the stick at her. "Perhaps you can take over." She stalked off.

Ruya looked down at the stick she was now holding, then at Iron Bull. He shrugged at her. "Qunari training exercise to master your fear. I heard about the Nightmare at Adamant. Sounded big."

"Can you explain why I'm supposed to hit you with this stick?"

"Probably, if I try." He shifted his position into a couple different stances before deciding on one. "It'd involve a lot of Qunari words, though." He shook his head. "Just hit me with the stick, all right? I need to get over this demon crap."

She took a deep breath. "All right." She hit him with the stick.

He grunted. "There we go." He grunted again. "Oh, yeah. Damn demon." He grunted. "Who's stuck in the Fade, huh?" He grunted as she continued hitting him.

It was vaguely disturbing, but oddly therapeutic. Like hitting Lukas with the broom to get him used to his new armor and ready for the melee. Come to think of it, her eldest brother and Iron Bull would probably get along splendidly. Or wreck the tavern brawling. Or both. "You fought in that siege. Every demon at Adamant wanted to tear you in half."

Iron Bull grunted again. "I bet, ya demon assholes." He shifted his stance after she hit him again. "And who killed you?" His next grunt was more of a growl. "That's right. Iron Fucking Bull." She hit him one last time, and he smiled. "Oh..." He shook himself. "I needed that. Thanks, boss."

She handed the stick back to him. "Anytime."

#

Dorian ignored the glaring eyes of Minaeve as he shifted books around on the shelves. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Inquisitor come down from the rookery. "You have remarkably little here on early Tevinter history." She'd gone into the Fade. "All these 'gifts' to the Inquistion, and the best they can do is the Malefica Imperio?" Passed through the Veil. "Trite propaganda." Physically in the realm of demons. "But if you want twenty volumes on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, this is evidently the place to find it."

Her smile was warm when she joined him in the alcove. "If I knew what you were looking for, I could help you."

"Because you're a mage? Considering the education standards in the South, that's hardly a recommendation." She gave him a shocked look, and he hung his head and sighed. "I apologize. That was unworthy." He turned back to the bookcase so as not to have to meet her eyes. "Did I see something by Genitivi here? I could have sworn..."

Her hand rested lightly on his arm. "What is this about, Dorian?"

"When everyone returned, they told us about your tumble into the Abyssal Rift." He gestured. "You went into the Fade. Physically went in. Are you..." He sighed, and then realized there was no way around letting her know he'd worried. "All right?"

"Loghain..." Sorrow filled her eyes. "Is gone."

And she blamed herself. Of course she did. He'd seen her after the fight. Cullen had all but had to drag her from the infirmary before she'd collapsed with exhaustion. "The Fade is an ordeal under normal circumstances. To be the only real thing there..." Words failed him. "Beyond description. That you made it out at all is a miracle." He wanted to hug her, but thought better of it. "You do realize this feat hasn't been performed in over a thousand years? Corypheus and his contemporaries entered the Fade and began the Blights. In comparison..."

"That's not exactly comforting, Dorian." She shuddered.

"Nor should it be." He put a hand on her shoulder. "If you can walk in the Fade, others will try to follow." He could think of a half-dozen just off the top of his head. "Who knows what secrets Corypheus has revealed?" Well, more than a half-dozen, but at least a half-dozen who would make serious attempts. "Not all of them will be so lucky as you. What they could unleash..." He sighed. "My advice? Keep this quiet. Let them speculate. Too many will see this as a challenge."

"That's a good idea."

"There are enough idiots in the world who think if they just use enough blood magic, their problems will vanish. It's exactly the sort of thing I want to stop back home. This..." He shook his head. "This I don't need." He turned back towards the bookshelf. "What I do need is a copy of the Liberalum. I'll wager I can find Corypheus's real name. If I can prove he was a grasping ankle-biter with no family to speak of? The luster would come right off." He grinned at her. "Wish me luck."

She gave him an affectionate shake of her head before continuing downstairs.

#

Josephine had her hold court. They'd found the mayor of Crestwood. She exiled him, and hoped he could make a new life for himself far from Ferelden. The next they brought before her was Erimond. A clean death was as merciful as she could bring herself to be.

The next they brought before her was a Warden, Ser Ruth. She confessed to having slit the throat of one of her fellows, and asked for a public execution. Ruya looked down at the mark on her hand. "The Inquisition stands for faith. Our work has greater purpose." She looked up at the woman before her. "Sometimes, we need a reminder. Ser Ruth, the Herald of Andraste forgives you in her name. Find peace in that."

"Your worship, I-" Tears filled the woman's eyes. "I will try."

Josephine looked down at her writing board as the guards began to bring in the next prisoner. Ruya tilted her head. Her diplomat was fidgeting. A lot. Josephine raised her head. "This was a surprise. After you returned from the bogs, we discovered this man attacking. The building. With a..." Josephine wouldn't meet her eyes. "Goat. Chief Movran the Under. He feels slighted by the killing of his Avvar tribesmen. Who repeatedly attacked you first. What should we do with him? Where..." Josephine continued to stare at her writing board. "Should he go?"

This... What? "You answered the death of your clan..." She couldn't quite wrap her mind around the idea. "With a goat?"

The massive man laughed. "A courtroom? Unnecessary. You killed my idiot son, and I answered, as is my custom, by smacking your holdings with goat's blood."

Ruya stared at him for a moment, and then turned to look at Josephine. Josephine seemed to be trying to hide behind the writing board. "Don't look at me."

"No foul." Chief Movran shook his head. "He meant to murder Tevinters, but got feisty with your Inquisition. A redheaded mother guarantees a brat. Do as you've earned, Inquisitor. My clan yields. My remaining boys have brains still in their heads." His deep laughter filled the hall again.

She'd inherited her mother's red hair. And saw an opportunity. "It seems our conflict was accidental, Chief Movran, but it can't be repeated." She leaned forward. "I banish you and your clan - with as many weapons as you can carry - to Tevinter." She could hear Sera's cackle all the way from the other end of the hall.

Chief Movran gave a hearty laugh of his own. "My idiot boy got us something after all."

#

Ruya found Cullen and Dorian sitting across from each other over a chess board. The battle appeared to be bloody and merciless.

"Gloat all you like. I have this one."

"Are you sassing me, Commander? I didn't know you had it in you." Dorian leaned back in his seat, smirking at Cullen.

"Why do I even-" He saw her. "Inquisitor." Cullen started to rise.

Dorian immediately leaned forward. "Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?"

Cullen narrowed his eyes, and sat back down, challenge written all over his face.

Maker, it was good to see them relaxed. "Are you two playing nice?"

Dorian's lips twitched upwards. "I'm always nice." He moved a piece. "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

Her general moved one of his pieces, and then sat back with a smug expression. "Really? Because I just won. And I feel fine."

"Don't get smug." Dorian shook his head, then rose. "There will be no living with you."

"I should return to my duties as well..." Cullen looked up at her, then gestured to the seat Dorian had vacated. "Unless you would care for a game?"

She sat down. "Prepare the board, Commander."

He began resetting the pieces. "As a child, I played this with my sister. She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won - which was all the time. My brother and I practices for hours. The look on her face when I finally won." His expression sobered. "Between serving with the templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays."

They sat a while, sharing stories of their siblings. She told him of the time she'd put a weasel into Lukas's dresser, only for her brother to end up keeping the creature as a pet. He smiled. "This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition - or related matters." He moved his piece. "To be honest, I appreciate the distraction."

She felt much the same way. "We should spend more time together."

"I would like that." He looked up at her from across the board.

Maker, she could feel her cheeks starting to go red. "Me, too."

He smiled, and looked down at the board. "You said that." He swallowed. "We should..." He started to reach for the board, and knocked one of the pieces off. "Finish our game. Right. My turn?" He set the piece back in its proper location.

She made an adjustment to her strategy, and they discussed their respective journeys across the Waking Sea. "... and a dozen seasick mages. I don't think any captain has ever been so happy to make it into port." She moved one of her remaining pawns. "Did you leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?"

"No. I fear I made few friends there, and my family's in Ferelden."

"No one special caught your interest?"

"Not in Kirkwall."

They played a while longer, until she managed to corner his king. He inclined his head. "I believe this one is yours. Well played. We shall have to try again sometime."

#

Varric stared into the fire, trying to avoid thinking of their recent excursion into the Fade. When he'd looked back, and Hawke and the Inquisitor weren't there... Those moments before they'd emerged had been the worst moments of his life. And Loghain hadn't emerged at all. He wasn't looking forward to telling Carver. He looked up to see the Inquisitor. "I guess the Hero of River Dane's story finally came to an end. Loghain was the Ferelden ideal, you know? The common boy who freed his kingdom and became a teyrn. He helped to end the Fifth Blight. The rest aside, that made him a hero. He wasn't the first good man to fall to Corypheus. He won't be the last. This story's no good for heroes."

She stood next to him, an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "You must be glad that Hawke made it back in one piece."

"Yeah." Once again, Hawke had emerged from danger by the skin of his teeth. "Closest thing I've ever seen to a miracle, there." He sighed. "Hawke asked me to tell everyone back in Kirkwall where he's going. Fenris needs to know." Fenris was going to be furious. "Maker, I'm glad I won't be doing this in person. I'd better write some letters. Excuse me."

"Loghain has a daughter, doesn't he?"

He turned back to Ruya. "Anora. Teyrna of Gwaren."

"I should write her. Let her know..." She sighed. "Let her know he died a hero."

"Yeah." He sat at the table and got out his pen. Words wouldn't come. He missed his friends. Missed telling stories to Caleb. Missed watching Salla's excitment every time she managed to conjure up the slightest spark. Missed Orana's baking. Even missed Fenris brooding all over the place. At least with this, with the Inquisitor and Cassandra, nobody would be hunting Hawke any longer. That, at least, Fenris needed to know.

#

Cassandra was reading when Ruya approached her. "Good book?"

The Seeker actually shouted in surprise and stumbled out of her seat, nearly falling. Cassandra swallowed, and then hid the book behind her back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wait..." Ruya's eyes widened. "Are you blushing?"

Cassandra shifted her weight from foot to foot, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "What would I have to blush about?"

"You tell me." Ruya tried very hard not to smile. She was pretty sure she was failing.

"It's of no interest to you, I'm certain." Cassandra righted the chair, and then sighed. "It's a book."

"I can see that."

"It's..." Cassandra touched the cover of the book, which depicted a red haired woman in armor. "One of Varric's tales. Swords and Shields. The latest chapter."

The romance. She'd never managed to get her hands on a copy of that one. "So you like to read." She tilted her head at the other woman. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's frivolous. There are more important things for me to do."

"That's just her favorite." Dorian leaned on the tower next to where the infirmary was being constructed.

For a moment, Ruya thought Cassandra was actually going to draw her sword on the man. "Nobody asked you, Tevinter."

Dorian's smile widened. "I couldn't finish the last one you lent me." He straightened, and then started to walk off, giving Cassandra a wide birth. "I actually feel dumber for having tried."

Ruya watched him go, and then turned back to Cassandra, who blushed even more. "It's literature. Smutty..." The woman sounded like she was confessing to practicing blood magic. "Literature." Suddenly Cassandra's head came up, and she held out her hand pleadingly. "Whatever you do, don't tell Varric."

"Why not?" She could feel her lips twitching as she fought the smile. "I think Varric would be pleased to have another fan."

"'Pleased.' Yes, that's one word for it." Cassandra held the book to her, and then sighed. "They're terrible. And magnificent." Words began to boil from her almost as fast as they did from Dagna. "And this one ends in a cliffhanger. I know Varric is working on the next, he must be. You, you could ask him to finish it, command him to..." She caught herself, and swallowed. "Pretend you don't know this about me."

#

She managed to hold out an entire hour before telling Varric. It was worth it to see the dwarf's face light up again. He just stared at her. "I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you said that Cassandra read my books."

"She's a pretty big fan, in fact."

"Are we talking about the same Cassandra? Tall, grumpy Seeker? Likes stabbing things?" He blinked. "Wait, did you say the romance serial? She'll be waiting for a while, then. I haven't finished it and wasn't planning to. That book is easily the worst I've ever written. The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink."

That was too bad. Cassandra spent entirely too much time worrying. "Well, Cassandra seems to be hooked on it."

"And I honestly thought a hole in the sky was the weirdest thing that could happen. So..." He looked up at her, and grinned, eyes twinkling. "You want me to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial. For Cassandra." He laughed softly. "That's such a terrible idea, I have to do it. On one condition: I get to be there when you give her the book."

She immediately held out her hand. "You've got a deal."

Varric shook, and then headed for the desk. "I'll get to work, then. You know, the fact that the book is terrible just makes it more worthwhile, somehow."

Ruya laughed, and walked away trying to figure out if she'd just done something wonderful or created a monster.

#

Josephine nodded to Leliana. "You've heard back then?"

"They aren't exactly thrilled with how things worked out, but they acknowledge the situation could have been much worse. Both Brosca and Lenore have agreed to withdraw from field operations, and remain at their headquarters where they can be observed. And House Brosca will continue to work with my agents."

"They aren't joining the rest of the Wardens, then?"

Leliana shook her head. "No, and I'm not sure it would be wise for them to do so. We may need to retain both as contacts. With the Wardens exiled and the Circles a mess, Lenore is really our only source of darkspawn and Warden lore at the moment."

"I am glad to hear it. And not just because of the aid they've rendered us in Antiva thus far." Josephine glanced down at the map, then back up at Leliana. "And... The situation in Ferelden?"

"Alistair is..." Leliana sighed. "Well, I imagine he's on the furious side. All the responses I've received have been from Cathiel. She acknowledges the Inquisitor's reasoning, and accepts the action, though she was quick to remind me that the Inquisitor's authority does not extend into Ferelden." Leliana's voice became bitter. "Not that it matters anymore."

Josephine rose, and pulled Leliana in for a hug. "I miss him to."

"I know." Leliana collected herself. "Our agents are finding a much more chilly reception, and Cathiel is questioning our holding of the fort in Crestwood."

"Would you like me to..."

"No. I will take care of it."

#

"Heard what went on in that Fade thing. What you think went on. Can't even start to believe that business." Sera was fidgeting with something as she stared out the window.

Ruya shook her head. She'd left a man behind, and had just sent a letter to his daughter, letting her know. "We can stew about what we saw for ages, but some of us didn't come back."

Sera turned to face her. "Knew you'd get what was important. 'Yammer, yammer. Visions and shite.' People are dead. Probably." She tossed the item onto the bench. "Loghain, yeah? Not a lot of tears for that one." She gestured. "All so you could tell the Wardens to piss off. And they're always weird. Usually bad stuff happens first so you're glad when the hero shows up. But Wardens are the wrong way 'round. They're the good thing that means a bad thing is about to happen. Like in Denerim, when the Blight ended."

She settled herself on one of the benches and watched Sera pace and fidget. The woman was never still. The 'probably' weighed on her heavily, but she'd no idea what, if anything, could be done. She should talk to Solas. "A lot happened in Denerim. What did you see?"

"There weren't a lot of Wardens. Mostly people just talked about these two. There was a big fight, and one died, or, I don't know, maybe they didn't?"

"The Hero of Ferelden? You forget the Hero of Ferelden?" Ruya felt her jaw try to unhinge.

Sera threw up her hands and collapsed onto the other bench. "That was ages ago. Ten years. I was playing with small painted boxes and burying stuff I stole." She wouldn't quite meet Ruya's eyes. "I remember more people cringing about magic than Blight. Wardens were an excuse for your stuff to go missing." She shrugged. "Blackwall's nice, though. Different from the Adamant ones. Need more like him."

"I spoke to him a while ago. He's taking it well, but could perhaps use a bit more cheering. What say we find him some pie?"

"Oh, and beer. Pie and beer."

#

Solas was less than thrilled about the Wardens. It was somewhat odd, hearing anger in his normally calm voice, and fury in his eyes. "I cannot believe the Grey Wardens would conceive of such a plan. To seek out these Old Gods deliberately in some bizarre attempt to preempt the Blight..."

"Grey Wardens have always been dangerous." Heroic, but dangerous. "They care for nothing beyond stopping the darkspawn."

"Like a fair maiden chasing a butterfly off a cliff." He walked to where he was painting one of the walls, and gave the mural a critical look. "Except that if you hadn't stopped them, we'd all have fallen." He turned back to face her. "Those fools and duty. Responsibility is not expertise. Action is not inherently superior to inaction." He took a deep breath. "Forgive me. The entire idea is..." He walked back towards the desk. "Unnerving."

She walked over to stand across from him. She was still searching for the right way to word her questions when he looked back up at her curiously. "The new power you wield... I heard from Cassandra that it is the magic of the knight-enchanters? If I am not mistaken, the techniques descend from those of ancient elven mages called arcane warriors." He smiled slightly as he shook his head. "I wonder what they would think to see their magic used in defense of the Chantry."

"I doubt they were called 'Arcane Warriors' in elven." She started examining his pile of books.

"The formal name for the techniques you have learned was the dirth'ena enasalin, knowledge that led to victory." He shook his head slightly. "Mages who eschewed physical confrontation called it ghilan'him banal'vhen, the path that leads astray."

She just hoped it was the path to keeping fewer of her people from getting killed. "What can you tell me about the arcane warriors?"

"They were elite guardsmen, serving as bodyguards or champions for nobles, as I understand. Mages who focused on spirits or the Fade might sneer at their physicality, but never doubted their honor." He spread his hands. "They were the living embodiment of will made manifest, mind shaping the body into the perfect weapon."

"I hope the ancient elven warriors would be pleased to see their techniques survive."

"I hope so, as well. So much knowledge has been lost..." He sighed. "Perhaps having something they created carried forward, even in such a different form, would gratify them." He blinked. "Did you need anything?"

"Actually, yes. I wanted to talk to you..." She sighed, and leaned on the table. "We left a man physically in the Fade, at the mercy of the Nightmare." She looked up at him. "There must be something..."

"It is most likely that he was killed, Inquisitor."

"But what does that mean?" She turned to look at the mural he'd painted of the events at Haven. "A physical death in the Fade?"

"It is not the sort of subject I have considered before."

"Could you..." She sighed. "Is there any way for you to find him? Like when I found you and you took me to Haven."

"I..." He considered a moment. "I can try, Inquisitor. But you and I had been training together for some time, joining our magic. Even with that, it was a shock that you found me. I know little of Loghain."

"But you saw him once in the Fade, at Ostagar."

"A starting point. Yes. I will do what I can."

#

Sera led them to the outskirts of Crestwood, but quickly became nervous, stating the situation didn't feel right. "I was expecting a village or something. The people that leave me stuff don't trek out to places like this." She shook her head. "Give me a city, and I'll give you a tour, but - surprise, surprise - I don't know stupid woods or ruins." Something rustled. "What's that?"

A young man came rushing towards them, then stopped short when he caught sight of them. "Don't hurt me. Harmond made me do it."

Ruya raised a hand in a calming gesture. "Quiet yourself, we're here to help."

"Help?" He shook his head. "Had enough help. I complain about a fight, and suddenly I'm an agent or something?"

"You were the one with the rumor out of Verchiel?" Sera took a step forward. "My friend?"

His eyes widened. "You're her? You're the one he's waiting for." He started to turn and run from them. "It's her. She's here. Red Jenny." Two arrows caught him in the chest, dropping him to the ground.

She reached for her staff as Sera nocked an arrow. Several guards came out of the woods, and she could make out a man standing next to a stone pillar, watching.

#

The observer held up his hands in a placating gesture as they came towards him, stepping over the bodies of the men he'd sent to ambush them. "Whoa-ho-ho. Hold on. I was not aware the Inquisitor was personally involved." He pasted a friendly smile on his face. "This is a tragic misunderstanding. Let's all sheath our swords, you walk out, and we'll conduct this like business."

She didn't need the staff to deal with him. He'd just had his men kill one of Sera's people, an unarmed man. Sera sounded furious. "Don't believe this pissbag. He started it." Ruya gestured for them to lower their weapons.

He stepped out of the shadows. His clothing was finely tailored and embroidered. Nobility then. "There." He sounded satisfied. "That wasn't so hard, was it? We identified the confusion, and we worked past it. I'm Lord Pel Harmond. I do hope, Inquisitor, that you continue to respond to reason. After all, your choice of company is hardly virtuous." Arrogance practically dripped off every word.

"Frigging user, you are. Another noble prick who punches down." Sera shifted from foot to foot, clearly wanting to go for her weapons again.

Harmond rolled his eyes at Sera before turning his attention back to Ruya. "We're the same, you and I." His eyes went to her staff. "Well, that is overstating it. You are nothing like me. But we both need people."

"You want to talk now, but Sera is my ally." Ruya narrowed her eyes. "You attacked her 'friends'." And based on the report the soldiers had given, he'd burned the homes of some peasants.

"Come now, you know how much her meddling cost me? Because apparently you were complicit." He folded his arms and tried to return her glare. "Honestly, previous to this very moment, I thought you'd also been tricked by these Red Jennies. You're of noble birth, and as Inquisitor, you are more than a peer. I attacked them on behalf of us both."

"Arse-biscuit." Sera shot the words at him.

"Quite. Inquisitor? Herald. I don't want to be your enemy. I am barely invested in being hers." He went back to smiling. "If you are willing to recognize an opportunity, we could be exceptional partners."

There was certainly an opportunity here. "A partnership gets me your enemies. I need the territory."

Sera blinked at her. "What are you doing? He's half the mess in Verchiel."

She smiled. "And now his job is recruiting the other." She turned back to Harmond. "Consider your lands and title requisitioned." She caressed her staff. "You opened the bargaining. Think of your immediate options."

He swallowed. "Surprising, disappointing, but also welcome over the alternative."

Next to her, Sera cackled. "Won't be hearing from you again."

"Be sure to return the favor." He sneered at her.

Sera stuck out her tongue and made a rude noise.

#

They stopped in to see how the fort was shaping up. Charter let them know that her friend, a man named Butcher, hadn't arrived for a rendezvous. Ruya, Sera, Iron Bull, and Dorian went to see if they could find him.

Venatori had ambushed and killed the man. They avenged him, and then took his notes to Charter. The rest of the evening was spent sitting with Charter and a few others who knew Butcher, listening to stories of the man as those who had known him best toasted his memory. Paying for the drinks seemed the least she could do.

#

Ruya stopped in to see Sera after they'd returned to Skyhold. Sera gave her a warm smile. "There's you. How was that Harmond mess, huh?" She flopped down onto the cushions. "I should be angry you let him live, but his kind really hate a leash. I mean, he deserved worse for turning it all bad, but we made out just fine. Good one, you."

She knew what it was like to get caught between warring factions. "Risky, but keep it within the Inquisition, and I'll support you.

"Even though this puckered around us?" Sera gave her a disbelieving look.

"Even so."

"Well. Good then." Sera shifted, then tucked her legs up under her. "Right, what do you mean, because I'm really not used to that..." She gestured. "Acceptance thing you're doing right there."

"We'll have some differences, but I want to be one of your friends." The woman brought an entirely new perspective to her. Often a crazy one, but a new one.

"You're pretty big to be one of my contacts." Sera blinked, then continued quickly, "Important, I mean. Not fat. But all right, Inquisitor." She rocked back merrily in her seat. "You're on my good side. We'll see if it lasts."

#

Iron Bull sat up and brushed the dirt off his shoulder harness. "Did you see it that time?"

"Not sure Chief. Might need her to knock you down a few more times for it to really become clear." Krem grinned widely, then winked at Cassandra. Cassandra just rolled her eyes in response.

He got back to his feet and shook out his shoulders. Even slowed for demonstration purposes, he was going to have some bruises later. Battering rams hit with less force than Cassandra. "Hey, Seeker, if I hit a guy high while you go low, you think we could get him to flip?"

She blinked. "Flip?"

"Yes. Ass over tea kettle, you know."

"I..." She tilted her head to one side uncertainly. "Suppose that could be done?"

"I'm always wanted to get a guy to flip!" He started to gesture at Krem to try it out, and then glanced back at Cassandra. The woman was frozen, her face pale. She was staring at a Dalish elf that had just walked in the gate. "Hey, Seeker? Seeker?" She walked away. He exchanged a look with Krem, then followed.

The Dalish man caught sight of her. "Cassandra?"

Iron Bull gave the man an appraising look. He wore a nicked battle axe in a back harness. His armor was battered to hell, and he looked haggard himself. Iron Bull started to reach for his own blade when Cassandra suddenly rushed the last couple feet to the man and threw her arms around him. She hugged him tightly for a moment, then grabbed his arm and started dragging him up to the hall.

"Chief?" Krem asked.

"Keep practicing," Iron Bull called over his shoulder as he followed.

#

"The issue with the merchant in Antiva has been settled," Leliana said. "We owe House Brosca a case of Amaranthine red and..." She glanced down at a piece of parchment in her hand. "An official statement from the Inquisition that a well braided beard is a superior indicator of dwarven sexual prowess than mere chest hair."

Ruya laughed. One day she wanted to meet this Brosca. "Send the wine. And the report from Lydes?"

"Our soldiers intercepted an attack by 'bandits'," Cullen said. "Duchess Caralina sends her gratitude, and supplies for our nearby camps."

"Anything else?" She looked at her advisers.

"I think that covers it, Inquisitor." Josephine looked over her writing board. "Preparations are underway for the ball in Halamshiral."

"Thank you."

Leliana gathered up her reports. The door to the war room opened a moment later. Cassandra leaned in. "Inquisitor, Leliana, there is a matter that requires your immediate attention."

"What's going on?" Ruya asked.

Cassandra opened the door all the way and entered, followed by a battered looking Dalish man. Josephine gasped.

Leliana went pale, and then dropped everything she'd just picked up to the floor. Her voice came out little more than a strangled cry. "Vhenan?" A heartbeat later, she nearly knocked Cullen over as she rushed to the Dalish man and threw her arms around him. He returned the embrace, pulling her in close and holding her tightly. "You're alive. Oh, Maker, you're alive."

Ruya raised an eyebrow. "Cassandra?"

Cassandra's smile trembled. "Inquisitor, this is Warden-Constable Brehan Mahariel."

She blinked. "I thought you said he was dead."

"We nearly were," Brehan said from where he was holding Leliana. "Zeph saw the charges, and died stopping the last of them. We were trapped, but not buried."

"You mean..." Cassandra's eyes widened, and then she shook her head. "Brehan, this is Inquisitor Ruya Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste. I believe you know Commander Cullen and Josephine."

Leliana pulled away slightly, but did not release her grip on Brehan. "The others?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Seven. Seven of us made it out. Saitada and Sigrun, as well as Bren, Lars, Jethro, and Wilma of the Silver Order." He sighed. "We found daylight a couple days south. The rumors the first group of refugees we encountered had..." He met Leliana's eyes. "Justinia?" She nodded, and he pulled her close to him once more.

"What rumors have you heard?" Ruya asked him, her voice gentle.

"The sky torn open, demons everywhere, darkspawn leading an army, relics from the First Blight, an archdemon on the loose, Tevinter invading, possessed templars, Wardens banished." He looked up at her. "Andraste choosing a champion."

"I'm sorry to say that most of what you've heard is true." She sighed. "I'll let Leliana and Cassandra fill you in, but..." She glanced at Cassandra, then back to the man in front of her. "Due to recent circumstances, until we can be sure, I'm afraid we must take you into custody. Where did you leave the others?"

Brehan blinked at her, and then turned his head to look at Cassandra. Cassandra nodded to him, and he returned the nod. "They are on their way back to Vigil's Keep." He reached behind him, and handed the axe to Cullen. Cullen accepted it, and then began setting the daggers the man handed him onto the war table. The pile was rather impressive.

Leliana lead the man away. Ruya turned to Cassandra. "Thoughts?"

"Before Adamant, I would have proudly looked you in the eye and told you I trusted that man to the ends of the world and beyond, with everything I hold dear." She sighed. "And I hate Corypheus all the more for putting these doubts in my head. We started the Inquisition with the assumption that he would be one of its leaders. He trained many of our best scouts." She gestured. "Maker, he's the one that suggested I recruit Cullen."

Ruya nodded slowly. "He's your friend."

"Yes."

Josephine glanced at the door, then back at Ruya. "According to what was said at Adamant, the Wardens bound to Corypheus were little more than puppets. Their behavior radically changed. If Brehan has been compromised, it will be noticed."

She sighed. "Blackwall wasn't part of what happened at Adamant. And Loghain died to stop it. Clearly, not all the Wardens have fallen. I trust you, Cassandra, and I trust Leliana. If you say he can be trusted, I believe you."

"Let him stay, Inquisitor." Cassandra fidgeted with one of her gloves. "For his protection, if for no other reason."


	20. Chapter 20 - Well, S

Ruya followed Cullen into the warroom to find Brehan and Leliana already there, a map rolled out in front of them. They were moving markers around, and occasionally making notes. She watched them for a moment. Brehan looked oddly familiar to her. Suddenly it clicked. The dead elf in the room where they'd held Leliana, back in that strange future. She pushed the memory away. "What are you two doing?"

"Recreating events," Leliana replied. "Unfortunately from memory." She looked at Brehan. "The Blades of Hessarian have reported stragglers on the Storm Coast, but not any groups larger than a half-dozen."

"And that makes no sense. One of the last reports we received put a nest in the mines here. With so many refugees in the area, there should have been sightings. Attacks."

"Perhaps there were, and it was assumed to be demons?"

"Possible, but there are enough veterans in the area you'd think someone would have noticed the difference." He tapped the map. "Here."

"I agree." She looked up at Ruya. "Inquisitor, with your permission, I'd like to dispatch a team to this area here."

Ruya slowly nodded. "What's there?"

Brehan looked up at her. "Just over a year ago, we received a report from Lothering. A talking darkspawn requesting Warden aid. Senior Warden Skyhunter was dispatched to..."

Ruya held up a hand. "Stop right there. Talking darkspawn?"

"Right. I should start at the beginning. How familiar are you with the events in Amaranthine, just after the death of the Archdemon?"

"What I heard ranges from the remains of the horde to another Blight with entirely new darkspawn."

"I'm afraid the latter is far closer to the truth." He told her of the Architect and the Mother, and the creation of the childer.

"Let me..." Ruya shook her head, and then slammed both of her hands down on the table. "You mean to tell me there was another creature like Corypheus out there and the Warden-Commander just let it walk away? What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"I don't know his reasons, Inquisitor. I can only tell you his actions. And the result. At the time..." Brehan shook his head. "The horde broke when the Archdemon died, but it did not vanish. Some returned to the Deep Roads to threaten the dwarves. The rest..." He sighed. "Within a month of the events of Amaranthine, more than three-quarters of the remaining darkspawn had withdrawn. And not just into the Deep Roads. The Ferelden forces aiding the dwarves were able to reclaim territory further than any dwarven city has held since possibly the first Blight. As for the rest..." He glanced back at the map. "Jerath and his people tracked nest after nest, like they knew exactly where to find them. They scoured Ferelden. We didn't find a nest again until almost a year after he'd disappeared."

She narrowed her eyes. "Where were you when this was happening?"

"He was in Orlais, with me," Leliana answered.

Her eyes went back to the spot on the map. "Alright. Finish. What's there?"

"The talking darkspawn, the one that called itself the Messenger, sent a request for Warden aid. Senior Warden Skyhunter was dispatched with her team to investigate. They met the Messenger in the Korcari Wilds, where he told them of an apostate summoning demons. Skyhunter and her people accompanied him -"

"They followed a darkspawn into the wilds."

"Skyhunter knew him, Inquisitor. The Messenger was apparently at Amaranthine, fighting alongside the Wardens."

"I..." She shook her head. "We'll go back to that later. Continue."

"Skyhunter and the Messenger were the only survivors of what occurred. Skyhunter's report stated that the apostate, an elf, used an orb to amplify her magic."

"An orb."

Leliana nodded. "That got our attention as well."

Brehan nodded. "Senior Warden Keenan de Blanc gave his life to bury the apostate and whatever she'd been trying to summon in the ruins. It's possible that Corypheus recovered the orb from those ruins, but if not..."

"Then one is still there. Leliana, dispatch your team. And let Solas know." She turned back to Brehan. "Skyhunter..."

"Died in the Deep." He shook his head. "From werewolf to Warden, shiral'halam."

Ruya nodded slowly. "All right. I've got several hundred more questions."

"Inquisitor, there are oaths that bind me to..."

"Warden secrets just got a lot of people killed. Many of them were Wardens."

"I understand. And..." He looked past her at where Cassandra stood. "Leliana tells me that you, and the Divine, sent missives."

"You..." Cassandra's eyes widened. "You did not receive them?"

He leaned on the table, his head bowed. "She..." He shook his head. "It was Wardens. I..." He looked up at Ruya. "Leliana and Cassandra trust you, Inquisitor. My knowledge is yours. Ask your questions."

#

Saitada was not as forthcoming as Brehan had been. According to Iron Bull, it had only been the fact the Chargers had a healer that brought her in at all. Ruya found the Warden Commander in the infirmary, sitting between two wounded men. Gray streaked the dwarven woman's crimson hair, but her face was unlined. She rose when Ruya entered, and met her at the healer's desk.

"He's going to lose the arm," she said quietly, looking back at one of the wounded men.

"I can speak with one of the mages."

"Already did. Might have made a difference a week ago. Too far gone now. Another day and it would have killed him." She folded her arms. "Bad enough one of our own did this, but Clarel..." Her eyes closed, and she drew a deep breath.

"There are some questions that need to be answered."

Bitter laughter came from the dwarven woman. "Oh, Inquisitor, you have no idea. I'll give you a good one to start. Jerath Tabris received Carver's report on Corypheus. A month later, he was at the Ferelden Circle of magic, where he stole a book on ancient artifacts and linguist who spoke a variety of old dialects. What did he know that we don't?"

Ruya blinked. "That is a good question."

"You want my suggestion?" Saitada looked up at her. "Find Carver Hawke. I'll give you a writ if you need, adding my authority as Warden-Commander to your own. Locating Nathaniel Howe would likely also be a wise move, and I imagine if you find one the other will be close by."

"I'll get Leliana on it immediately."

Saitada's eyes went back to where the healer was working. "Velanna disappeared a few days in. Just up and vanished. She was our healer. If she hadn't..." Saitada clenched her fists. "At least now I have an inkling as to why." She took a slightly ragged breath. "So what now, Inquisitor? Are we your prisoners?"

The woman standing next to her was not just the Warden-Commander. She was a dwarven Paragon, head of the foremost noble house in Kal'Hirol and sister to the High King of Orzammar. She was the Hero of Ferelden, friend and adviser to the king and queen. She was basalit'an, one no less than the Arishok had followed willingly into battle. Iron Bull had put it rather bluntly. This was not a woman to be fucked with. "No."

"Then it's back to the Vigil. We'll aid your Inquisition as best as we can. With the Wardens gone..." She shrugged. "Send whatever soldiers you want trained in darkspawn tactics to the Vigil, I'll teach them all I can. And tell your diplomat I've got a few carrots and some really big sticks she can borrow if she needs them."

#

"She's agreed to allow Inquisition soldiers to be stationed at the Vigil. Officially, she and Sigrun are training them in darkspawn fighting and Deep Roads tactics in the event we end up with a horde on our hands."

Cullen nodded to Ruya. "I'll assemble some recruits and veterans." He actually smiled. "It is not an opportunity I intend to waste. Her treatise on the use of shield walls is apparently now required reading among the chevaliers."

"Effectively, she's now an agent for us in Ferelden." Ruya glanced at Leliana. "She's agreed to allow Brehan to remain here. I'll agree as well, as long as he remains under guard." She saw Leliana start to object, and held up a hand. "Saitada pointed out that initially Brehan wasn't part of the expedition, and came along only because their contact repeatedly insisted there were elven ruins and Velanna wasn't a sufficient expert."

"They wanted him dead specifically."

"Any thoughts as to why?"

Leliana nodded. "Several. In many ways, Brehan was as much the Left Hand of the Divine as I was. Either he or Saitada could have stopped Clarel. Additionally, Brehan is somewhat unique among the Wardens. Most can sense darkspawn only within a few hundred feet. Brehan's range is closer to two miles, and he can not only track the spawn, but other Wardens, even tell them apart."

Meaning Brehan would know immediately about the presence of any other Wardens, and would have known they were at the Conclave. "Will he agree?"

A smile crossed Leliana's face. "He already did."

"One more thing. Saitada suggested, and frankly, I agree, that we need to locate Carver Hawke and Nathaniel Howe." Ruya folded her arms. "She's given the Inquisition official sanction to take both prisoner, along with any working directly with them."

"I'll see it done, Inquisitor."

#

"What do you mean he's not Blackwall?" Leliana folded her arms.

"I mean that at this very moment, there are only two here besides myself that have undertaken the Joining. Saitada, and Sigrun. And if he hasn't taken the Joining..."

"Then he can't be Warden-Constable Blackwall." She shook her head. "So who is he?" Her eyes widened. "Maker, we used the treaties on his word."

"I'll back the treaty use." Brehan sat on the edge of the desk. "It's the other part that concerns me." He frowned. "I actually knew Gordon Blackwall. There is a passing resemblance with the..." He gestured to indicate a beard. "But that's not the same man."

"Whoever he is..." Leliana considered a moment. "Whoever he is, he's risked his life repeatedly for the Inquisition. The Inquisitor would likely have been killed at Haven if he hadn't been with her."

"I'll mark some caches on the map. Hopefully at least one will be intact. Have one of your people bring back the contents, discreetly, and I'll arrange to have him put through the Joining." He shrugged. "Anyone asks, I'll say I recruited him a few years back."

"And if Saitada questions you?"

"She knows I recruited a few people. Warden-Constable confers me rights as field-commander. I'm allowed to put people through the Joining." He smiled. "If she didn't want me to abuse the rank she shouldn't have insisted on giving it to me."

Leliana laughed, and then sighed. "I..." She trailed off, and just stared at the wall.

He looked down at his feet. "Yeah. Me too."

#

It was nice to spend the afternoon sitting with Josephine, sharing outrageous stories of various nobles. Not to mention her tales of Leliana. And it was wonderful to see the ambassador relaxing for a few minutes. Minaeve joined them, laughing merrily. The elven mage had quickly become invaluable to Ruya, assisting with various bits of research and helping keep track of everything. She'd managed to get her hands on a copy of a book found by one of the Wardens detailing the techniques of the Arcane Warriors.

The three parted ways somewhat reluctantly, agreeing to having such a meeting once a week just to keep them all sane.

#

Varric was talking to dwarven woman. Whispering conspiratorially might have been a better description. Ruya decided to investigate.

"I appreciate the warning, but you shouldn't have come yourself. What if the guild found out? Or Whatshisname?"

The dwarven woman's voice held notes of laughter. "Are you worrying for me or for yourself?"

"A little of column A, a little of column B. I am the expendable one, after all."

"Awww." The dwarven woman placed a flirtatious hand on Varric's chest. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. We'll just have to -" She caught sight of Ruya. "Well, this is a surprise. You're the Inquisitor, right? Bianca Davri, at your service."

Well now. "Your name is Bianca?"

"It's a common name. Half the girls in the Merchants guild are named Bianca. The other half are named 'Helga.' I lucked out."

"I take it you're a friend of Varric's?" More than a friend, if she was any judge.

"Who isn't a friend of Varric's? You have met him before, right?" Bianca's voice was warm, and she smiled fondly at Varric as she spoke.

"Any friend of Varric's is welcome here."

"Be careful saying things like that. Some of his friends you don't want to meet." Bianca laughed. "Well, maybe you do. Who am I to judge?"

Varric jerked a thumb at Bianca. "Bianca's got a lead on where Corypheus got his red lyrium."

"The site of Bartrand's Folly, the thaig Varric found, has been leaked. There's a Deep Roads entrance crawling with strange humans carting out red lyrium by the handful."

Ruya nodded. "How do we know they're not using multiple entrances to get to the thaig?"

"Navigating the Deep Roads isn't like the surface." Bianca shrugged. "There are no accurate maps of the whole system, and there are cave-ins, darkspawn, lava floods..." She gestured. "If you find a route that gets where you're going, you don't deviate. Trying to find another way could be deadly."

That would explain why the Wardens had been trapped so long. "Who could have given away the thaig's location?"

"There were a few people who knew." Varric scratched his head. "Hirelings from the expedition. A couple close friends."

"How they found out isn't important." Bianca looked from Varric to Ruya. "What matters is we know where they are now."

"We need to deal with this. As long as he has this source, Corypheus is that much more powerful." And if they were lucky, they'd find information that could lead them to Samson as well.

"I couldn't agree more," Varric said.

Bianca nodded. "I'll keep an eye on their operation. If you're interested in shutting it down, you've got my help." She grinned at Varric, and her voice became flirtatious. "Try not to leave me waiting too long, Varric. I've got my own work to do, you know."

Ruya watched Bianca leave, and then turned back to Varric. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Right. That's not going to be trouble at all. Let me know when you want to head to the entrance."

She nodded to him. "We'll leave in the morning."

#

She parried Cullen's swing, and moved through the counterstrike. He countered, then used his larger size to start pushing her backwards. She sidestepped, then lowered her next blow and tagged him lightly on the leg. He stepped back and smiled. "Much better."

"Another week and I'll be ready for the grand melee." She shook out her shoulders, then reset.

He moved her through another series of strikes and parries, occasionally correcting her footwork. The Inquisition's military was growing, and they'd received still more recruits in the wake of the battle of Adamant. Lord Beirand had decided to honor the memory of his beloved by bringing his entire retinue into the Inquisition. "Iron Bull sent six of his chargers with the recruits I sent to Vigil's Keep, and plans to rotate them out until all his people have received the additional people. Saitada declined our offer of stationing additional troops and has recalled the Order of Vigilance to the keep. Considering they are perhaps the best military unit in Ferelden, we don't exactly have a counter-argument."

Ruya sighed. "I'll talk to Leliana, see if she can't station a few people in covertly."

They spared another match, and then set the blades down. He walked her back to the keep, and they stood awkwardly a few moments before going their separate ways. Ruya caught an amused look on Dorian's face, and matched it with a glare. The other mage just smiled wider in response.

#

The entrance Bianca gave them was behind a waterfall. It was actually rather lovely. Except for the half-dozen Carta dwarves guarding it.

They hadn't gone far inside when Bianca's voice made all of them jump. "Finally. I started to think you weren't coming."

Varric gestured at their surroundings. "Nobody said you had to hang out in the creepy cave while you waited."

"Well, I did wait, so let's make this quick. These idiots are carrying the red lyrium out in unprotected containers." Bianca glanced over her shoulder. "We don't want to stick around long enough for it to start 'talking' to us."

Ruya asked Bianca a few questions, and got them answered as much by Varric as Bianca herself. She gave the dwarven woman an appraising look. "If you're coming with us, I hope you can handle a fight."

"No. I thought I'd cower helplessly while you do all the work." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"She's a decent shot." The words sounded like they were being dragged out of Varric.

"Decent?"

"You want me to admit you're better than me in front of the Inquisitor?"

"Let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

#

Bianca and Varric kept up a fairly steady stream of bickering as they moved through the old dwarven outpost. Ruya was starting to wonder how long the two of them had been married.

The presence of darkspawn made her glad she'd brought Blackwall along. She focused her barrier on the frontline warriors and stayed back with the archers. It would have been nice to have Dorian's gift for fire. It seemed just a bit more effective on darkspawn than her own lightning and ice. "How many can we expect to encounter? Blackwall?"

"It's..." Blackwall knocked one off the ledge with his shield. "Hard to say. Keep your guard up."

She poured more strength into the barrier, and they managed to fight their way to the tunnel that seemed to be the source of the darkspawn. A deep breath, and then she focused her magic, collapsing the tunnel to fill it with rocks and debris, sealing it off.

#

Varric and Bianca were actually laughing and joking with each other as the party fought its way through the Carta's smugglers. Ruya was surprised to learn that while Bianca was indeed married, it wasn't to Varric.

Bianca led them to a door. "I built these doors. They probably shut this one from the other side when they heard the ruckus we were making." She fiddled with the door for a moment, and it suddenly slid open. "Ta-da."

A suspicion began to grow. Ruya tried to cover her growing unease with a joke. "Admit it, you've been waiting to do that since we arrived."

"Of course I was." Bianca gestured. "After you."

Ruya glanced up at Iron Bull as she passed the big man. He gave her the smallest nod. He'd caught it too.

#

Watching Iron Bull fight Carta with his massive axe reminded her briefly of her mother playing croquet. Iron Bull would probably not appreciate the comparison. Her mother had been terrible at the game.

No sooner had the last of the smugglers fallen than Bianca was riffling through a desk. "There you are." She picked up a key, then went to the door. A couple moments of fiddling with the lock, and then she stood up triumphantly. "They won't be able to use this entrance again."

Ruya saw comprehension dawn on Varric's face. "Bianca..." Disappointment filled his voice. Bianca went still at the sound.

"You want to say something, Varric?" Ruya raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"Andraste's ass, Bianca. You're the leak?"

"When I got the location, I went and had a look for myself. And I found the red lyrium, and I..." Bianca turned to face them. "Studied it."

"You know what it does to people."

"I was doing you a favor. You want to help your brother, don't you? I just..." Bianca's shoulders slumped. "Wanted to figure it out."

"Did you figure it out?" Ruya asked.

"Actually..." Bianca looked up at her. "Yes. I figured out that red lyrium..." She looked back at Varric. "It has the Blight, Varric. Do you know what that means?"

Varric threw up his hands. "What? That two deadly things combine to form something super-awful?"

"Lyrium is alive. Or..." Bianca gestured. "Something like it. Blight doesn't infect minerals. Only animals. And I found this guy, Larius. He seemed really interested in helping my research. So I gave him a key."

"Larius? He was the Grey Warden we met in Corypheus's..." Varric's eyes widened and rocked backwards. "Oh, shit. I knew something seemed off."

Bianca turned the key over and over in her hands. "I didn't realize until you said you found red lyrium at Haven. I came here and..." She glanced at the door. "Well..." She swallowed. "Then I went to you."

"That name means something to you, Varric?" Ruya raised an eyebrow.

"He was at the Grey Warden prison where we found Corypheus. And he definitely wasn't a mage before."

Ruya nodded, and then turned back to Bianca. "You had to know we'd figure out what happened, Bianca. Why did you insist on coming with us?"

"Varric told me what people were doing with the red lyrium. I..." Bianca sighed. "Had to help make this right."

From the sound of things, no one else had made the link either. "You couldn't have known what would happen."

"Maferath's balls, she couldn't." Varric gestured angrily. "I told her exactly how bad this shit was. I told her to keep away from it."

"I know I screwed up, but we did fix it. It's as right as I can make it."

"This isn't one of your machines. You can't just replace a part and make everything right."

"No, but I can try, can't I? Or am I supposed to wallow in my mistakes forever, kicking myself, telling stories of what I should have done?"

"As if I would tell stories about my own mistakes."

Ruya stepped between them. "Oh, for pity's sake, would you two just get a room?"

"Sorry Inquisitor." Varric sighed. "We've done all we can here. Bianca, you'd better get home before someone misses you."

"Varric?"

Varric sighed, and then waved a hand before turning and walking away. Ruya gestured for Blackwall and Iron Bull to follow him, then turned back to Bianca. The woman's face looked like someone had just killed her puppy. After a moment, she looked up at Ruya through tear-filled eyes. "Get him killed, and I'll feed you your own eyeballs, Inquisitor."

Ruya nodded, and gestured for Bianca to come along.

#

Blackwall and Varric were picking through a vault when Bianca reached out and caught Ruya's hand. She turned to look down at the dwarf. "Inquisitor, I don't know if this is important, but..."

"But?"

"My last trip down there..." Bianca took a breath. "I had in mind seeing if I could find the thaig's shaperate."

"And?"

"I did. But... sometime between my last trip and that time, someone else must have been there. They found the shaperate, and, well..."

"Well?"

"They blew it up. I couldn't recover any memories from what remained."

Slowly, Ruya nodded. "And idea who?"

"All I can tell you is I didn't recognize the explosives they used. Lyrium based, but nothing I've seen before."

"Thank you, Bianca."

#

Ruya entered the war room to find her advisers and Brehan. Leliana's expression was frustrated, and Cullen and Brehan were examining the map. "What happened?"

"We received word from one of my agents in the Anderfels. Half of the exiled Wardens are on their way to the Free Marches." Leliana gestured at where Cullen and Brehan were working on the map.

"Why?"

"Darkspawn sightings," Brehan said without looking up. "House Brosca verified the reports. Large numbers, with a talking darkspawn leading them. The Wardens are on the move to deal with the problem."

She slowly nodded. "And you believe there is something more to this?"

Leliana nodded. "According to Hawke, they were met on the road by none other than his brother, who told them what was happening. Inquisitor, Carver's meeting with the Wardens took place the same day as the first sighting, over two hundred miles away."

"Do they have Carver in custody?"

"No." Leliana sighed. "He was gone again before my agents in the area had received word to take him in. They tracked him about a mile from where he parted with Hawke, and the trail vanished."

"Swiftrunner is one of the best trackers in the world," Brehan said. "If he lost the trail..." He looked up. "There is more. Carver made a point to remind Hawke that Fireba...Lenore Amell, their cousin, is a Warden mage and may be in danger. Hawke and Fenris went immediately to House Brosca instead of continuing on to Weisshaupt."

"Carver knew exactly where to find his brother, knew about attacks hundreds of miles away before they even occurred, and then vanished into the wind?" Ruya shook her head. "What about this Nathaniel Howe, was he with Carver?"

"Our last sighting of Nathaniel Howe puts him in the Free Marches." Leliana frowned. "We know, thanks to Varric, that Nathaniel and Carver had an additional companion, a dwarf named Temmerin Glavonak. He was recently seen on a ship to Seheron. Iron Bull is attempting to locate him there."

"Alright." She looked up at Brehan. "Tell me about this Nathaniel Howe."

"He arrived at Vigil's Keep with the intention of killing Jerath in revenge for the death of his father, Rendon Howe and..."

"Hold up." Ruya took a deep breath. "Okay. Continue."

"According to Seneschal Varel, it took four Wardens to capture and subdue him. He was in the cells when the darkspawn attack came. Jerath was told of his presence and the circumstances, and promptly conscripted him. Nathaniel then joined Jerath and..." Brehan hesitated a moment, then continued, "Anders and Oghren in clearing the rest of the darkspawn out of the keep."

"Anders."

"From what we can tell, templars caught Anders in Amaranthine, and had the bad luck of stopping in at the Vigil for shelter the night of the Darkspawn attack. The templars were killed, and Anders apparently aided in the retaking of the keep. When the templars demanded Anders be handed over, Jerath conscripted him."

Leliana sighed. "And we know from what Anders eventually told Varric that the templars second attempt to reclaim him ended in the deaths of the templars."

"Maker's Breath." Ruya shook her head. "He recruited a man who'd come to the Vigil specifically to kill him?"

"He was also the one who conscripted Loghain, who'd tried several times to kill all of us." Brehan shrugged. "After cutting him to ribbons in front of the entire Landsmeet."

"So what you are telling me is that Warden-Commander Jerath was a lunatic." Leliana and Brehan exchanged a look, then shrugged and nodded to her. "Alright. Tell me the rest."


	21. Chapter 21 - Promise of Destruction

She went looking for Minaeve, and instead found Cassandra scribing away at a desk. "Writing does not come naturally to me, as I'm certain you can imagine."

"Let me guess: You're composing a love poem?"

Cassandra looked up at her, and then slowly shook her head. "I couldn't, not even if my life depended on it."

"It's not that hard." Otwin regularly did it while drunk. For that matter, Lukas did too, but his prose had a tendency to get him slapped.

"Yes, it is. Poetry takes finesse, it takes..." Cassandra laid the pen down. "Grace."

"You don't think you have those things?"

An eyeroll was the response. "Historians will one day ask what happened at Adamant Fortress, in the Fade. I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. It must be recorded."

"That's an excellent idea, Cassandra." She'd actually been looking for Mineave's assistance in doing just that.

"I certainly thought so... until I started writing." She stood, and walked to the railing. "I still don't know what to say about the spirit of the Divine. I saw her there, heard her voice. Yet I cannot claim with certainty it was really her. They Chantry teaches us that the souls of the dead pass through the Fade, so it could have been her. Yet even so..."

"Do you really think it might have been her? A ghost?"

"A ghost, a remnant of her hopes and memories, her lingering will to do good..." Cassandra leaned over the railing to watch the smiths working below. "Those things are all possible. Nobody knows for certain what happens after we die. A spirit could have assumed her form..." She looked over at Ruya. "But why? It helped you, as Justinia herself would have."

To help, as Cole did. Who, except perhaps Solas, truly could understand the motivations of the spirits? "Perhaps it doesn't matter what she really was, then."

"It matters to me, to what I must write." She leaned back from the railing. "I must interpret what I saw, yet I am no priest, no philosopher. I am a warrior."

Even if it was a spirit, it had mirrored the Divine's nature, had it not? "I believe it was the Divine. She helped us one last time."

"I hope that's true. I want to believe it." Cassandra turned and leaned her back against the railing. "When I realized we were physically in the Fade, I was terrified almost beyond reason. The last time such a thing happened, we created darkspawn. We created Corypheus. The world needs to know the truth this time. No more legends lost to the ages."

#

The Chargers had returned from collapsing Adamant. Ruya made a comment about owing them a drink, and the next thing she knew Iron Bull was dragging her to the tavern to do official introductions. She found herself sitting at a table with an ale in front of her, and realizing her Inquisition was full of crazy people. The Chargers were riding almost as high on their victory over some varghasts as they had their destruction on the envy demon they'd found in Therinfal Redoubt.

Krem and Iron Bull bantered back and forth, insulting each other quite merrily. Ruya nearly choked on her drink when the words "pillowy man-bosoms" were tossed about. Iron Bull pointed at various people, calling them by their nicknames. She was tempted to ask him if he even actually knew their real names. It was clear how proud he was of his team.

She could feel the power humming in Dalish's 'bow'. The 'archer' was likely quite formidable. The face tattoos on the not-a-mage were very similar to Brehan's, and she made a mental note to ask if they were from the same clan.

"You've got a good company, Bull."

"Ah, we do all right."

To her surprise, the Chargers lifted their glasses and actually broke into song. They were terrible. "No man can beat the Chargers, 'cause we'll hit you where it hurts. Unless you know a tavern with loose cards and looser skirts. For every bloody battlefield, we'll gladly raise a cup. No matter what tomorrow holds, our horns be pointing up."

Yeah.

She was not going to ever let Iron Bull and Lukas meet.

#

She was on her way out of the tavern when she noticed Sutherland. Apparently, he'd done well in the fight against the bandits, and had even recruited another mage to the Inquisition. She congratulated him, and told him to keep up the good work.

#

Dorian was sitting on a ledge with a bottle beside him, watching the soldiers train. She sat down next to him, and he smiled. "It occurs to me that you're a mage." He passed her the bottle.

"That just occurred to you?" She accepted, and took a drink.

"I meant..." He accepted the bottle back and took a long drink of his own. "You must have been part of the Circle of Magic. In the South. Meaning you were locked away like a criminal, at least until you rebelled. It's such a bizarre notion, to me."

"There are worse things than being kept in the Circles." Though if she were honest, she'd have to admit there were better things as well.

"Death, starvation, being hunted by rabid mobs? Yes, I can imagine." He paused to watch the end of a sparring match. "Some would say Tevinter is hardly better, depending on which mage you ask. Still, it's so utterly foreign. It's more surprising that everyone would take the idea of a mage Inquisitor so..." His eyes went to where several templars were practicing with the soldiers. "Calmly." He shrugged. "Or maybe it's not calm? Maybe the Antivan Crows are swimming in gold from all the contracts on your life." He elbowed her playfully. "Good luck with that, by the way. Grand fun, being the one in charge."

She snagged the bottle back from him and took another drink. "Did you find the book you were looking for?"

"Some of them. I've asked Josephine to locate a few others. She's added them to the list Solas gave her." He tilted his head at her. "Did you know we are actually related?"

"Not that surprising."

He laughed. "Not first cousins or anything. Perhaps he was even the one who ventured to Ostwick to establish the branch? We are talking long ago, of course."

"You know that off the top of your head?"

"Not the top. Maybe the lower middle or thereabouts. Bloodlines are serious business in Tevinter. You're taught lessons and tested..." He gestured. "By strict nannies. I heard your family mentioned, and I had to go through all the old mnemonics. But yes - there it is."

Ruya laughed softly. "You know I'm also related to Josephine and Cassandra? Cassandra rather distantly, but Josephine closely enough that I think our parents got invited to some of the same parties."

"And our dear Vivienne is also a Marcher by birth. It's like a wonderful family reunion. With demons." He smiled. "Which I suppose makes it like a normal family reunion."

#

One look at Solas's face said the expedition to the Korcari Wilds hadn't turned out as they'd hoped. "It wasn't there?"

"No." He gestured for her to walk with him, and they fell into step together. "I tried to dream there, but it was difficult to make sense of what happened."

"The Warden's report was of a mad elven apostate."

"A foul creature. The spirits in the area were wary of her, as she bound and defiled them for her own purposes. Which made it difficult to find any who could answer questions about the events that occurred." He shrugged. "No orb was present, but one had been there."

"So now we know where Corypheus got the orb."

They walked together in silence for a time. "I have been unable to locate any trace of Loghain."

Ruya sighed. "It was worth an attempt. Thank you." She sighed, and leaned out over the ramparts.

"I am curious as to where this apostate acquired the orb."

"From what Brehan recalls, one of the Wardens was a templar that had encountered her previously searching some elven ruins." She sighed. "He was one of the ones killed stopping her. Brehan has requested a copy of the reports from the Vigil, but it seems much of the Vigil's archives are missing." She turned towards Solas. "We can talk with Brehan, see what else he might remember."

#

They found Brehan in the room he'd been assigned. Ruya frowned briefly. Lysette was supposed to have been standing guard, but instead she and two others were sitting at a table with the Dalish man, listening to a story that apparently involved the King of Ferelden facing down a werewolf. They looked up a bit guiltily when Ruya entered.

After they'd gone back to their duties, she glanced at Brehan. "Is that a true story?"

"Mostly. I left out the part where Alistair got knocked on his ass." He inclined his head to Solas. "Andaran atish'an, hahren."

"Good afternoon," Solas replied.

"No luck?"

Ruya took one of the chairs, and gestured for Solas and Brehan to sit as well. "We were hoping you could tell us more of what was in the first report regarding the encounter with the templars?"

Brehan shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't. I never read it. I know of it only because Ser Alec was there, and told me part of the story." He sighed. "I never even met Ser Emory."

"Tell me of Skyhunter?" Solas leaned back in his chair.

"We first encountered her in the Brecilian forest, as a werewolf. Most of them went back to their lives after being cured. Skyhunter, however, took it upon herself to rescue refugees and defend them from darkspawn. After the Blight ended, she went to Amaranthine, fought in the siege, then asked to Join."

"What was she like?"

"Those who knew her said she was a terror on the battlefield, but a gentle friend otherwise. She helped train most of the Vigil's mabari, and she and Keenan worked with the Order of Vigilance often." He sighed. "By the time I knew her, though, she..." He looked down. "She didn't take the loss of her team well. Down in the Deep, she led off the darkspawn, creating a distraction so the rest of us could escape."

Solas nodded. "Could she have taken the orb? Hidden it somewhere?"

Brehan blinked. "It's..." He considered a moment. "Possible, I suppose. But she said nothing of doing so to Saitada."

"She had seen it used to greatly enhance spells. Perhaps she thought such a thing could be of benefit to the Wardens?"

"She saw it used to shove demons into children."

"But Wardens will use any means to combat the Blight, will they not?"

"Three of our own gave their lives to stop that thing, including the man Skyhunter loved."

"All the more reason why she may not have wished such a thing to be wasted."

"Ma halam, seth'lin. You will not -"

"That's enough," Ruya said sharply. She sighed. "Brehan, you said that Skyhunter was different after losing her team. Could she have been..."

"Compromised?" Brehan considered the question. "I..." He let out a string of curses in what she was vaguely surprised to recognize as the dwarven tongue. "I do not believe so, but I have to acknowledge the possibility. And..."

"And?"

"And I must also acknowledge that I have reason to suspect that Velanna knew blood magic."

"Saitada said that Velanna simply vanished."

"She said something about thinking she'd caught a glimpse of her sister, who had been lost to the darkspawn almost ten years ago. Sometime later, we looked around and Velanna was gone. I tracked her as far as I could, but the trail vanished."

Ruya narrowed her eyes. "Leliana told me something of your tracking abilities." She folded her arms. "She left me with the impression that at least regarding Wardens, trails don't go cold for you."

"I didn't say it went cold. I said it vanished. One moment I would have sworn I was only minutes behind her, and the next there was nothing." He shrugged. "Some keepers have magic to hide trails, and Velanna was her clan's First."

She sighed, and then rose. "Thank you, Brehan."

"Graham."

"What?" She turned back around.

"The other templar who survived the encounter with the mage. Graham. Sent to Markham. Don't know if that helps any, but if he turns up anywhere..."

"Give the name to Leliana."

#

Ruya found Cassandra in the war room, glaring at the map. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yes. Possibly." Cassandra leaned on the table and looked up at her. "We saw so many red templars at the assault on Haven. Perhaps all that was left of the Order. What we didn't see was Lord Seeker Lucius. Indeed, I've seen no hint of any Seekers amongst the red templars. Or anywhere. I've a growing suspicion Corypheus has imprisoned them."

Her mind went to the still missing among her kin. "Finding them obviously means a lot to you."

"I left the Order, but I can never abandon them." Her shoulders slumped a little. "I cannot even claim that rescuing them would be beneficial - they wouldn't look kindly on the Inquisition. But even so, if there's a chance..."

"We'll find them, Cassandra."

"If we can spare resources to follow up on these leads, Inquisitor, I would appreciate it."

"I'll get Leliana's people on it immediately."

#

She tried explaining to Sera that she was welcome to ask for jam whenever she wanted it, and Sera gave a rather confusing explanation that seemed to claim that jam was somehow sweeter if it was pilfered.

"So tell me about yourself, Sera."

"Oh, yeah? Interested, are you?"

Ruya gestured for the server to bring them a couple drinks. "How about the basics. Where are you from?"

"Ferelden."

"I got that from the accent. Where in Ferelden?"

Sera shrugged. "All over? Okay. Fine. Denerim for a bit. South. North. Wherever I want."

Two could play this game. "Oh, you're from Wherever? I'm from North Wherever."

"What?" Sera snorted.

"North Wherever. Oh, we had fun on Street and/or in Local Tavern."

"Oh, har-dee-har. All funny, you." Sera took a gulp from her drink. "It's complicated. I don't like complicated. Let's leave it at that. Maybe."

Ruya tried another tactic, asking her about the Red Jenny network, but came away somewhat more confused than when she started. She was somewhat mollified to know that the worst she apparently rated was a pie to the face.

"We annoyed some nobles. Does that really help all that much?"

"It helped make a dead idiot. That's a good return for time." Sera took another gulp from her drink. "Punch a bully, people like you. Do it because they asked. Or let them think they asked, they like it even more. It's inspiring, even if it sometimes goes tits up and they take a hit back. You know, like Haven?"

"It must have gone wrong before. How many times have you almost died?"

She raised an eyebrow at Ruya. "What fight were you in? We didn't almost die. Besides, I only have to start these punch-ups."

"What do you mean? You killed Harmond."

"Sure, sometimes I plonk one, but you know what it takes to be a noble? Everyone says, 'he's a noble'. That's all a title is." Sera twitched a shoulder. "So I slap someone, make them look stupid for just a second. All of a sudden, he doesn't look so nobley or scarey. Maybe the servants rebel, whatever, but you know what really gets them? Other nobles. They blame the slappee for being slapped. They're shits like that. So, it's..." Sera finished her drink. "Backwards inspiration. Sort of? Still works like yours does."

That was both completely insane and made a lot of sense. Otwin would have put it differently, but it was the same concept. Blood in the water.

#

"First the templars, now the Grey Wardens." Cullen shook his head as he picked up the chain shirt. "Both devoted their lives to fighting evil. Now they serve it."

"Not all of them. Word from Corporal Vale is a half dozen just joined his Irregulars." She couldn't give up hope. Not until she knew. She took the armor from him, and put it on

He moved behind her, helping the armor settle over her shoulders and making a few adjustments to the straps. "How is that?"

"Feels strange." She twisted, moving this way and that. The chain links made a light tinkling sound as she moved. She slid her arms into the leather overcoat he held out for her. The thick leather was flexible, and provided additional protection without impeding her movements. And according to Dagna, it would help enhance her magic. The arcanist was eager to hear how it functioned in the field.

"Best way to get used to it is just to wear it. Go about your daily activities."

"Shall we go for a walk then?"

He smiled. "I'd like that."

#

Brehan and Leliana came up with a location. Caer Oswin. She collected Cassandra and a few of the others.

"Where did you get all those arrows, Sera? You've got hundreds."

"From your arse!"

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Well my arse should open up a shop. Apparently it's quite prolific."

#

"Caer Oswin. Odd that the trail should lead us here." Cassandra stared up at the old, decrepit keep. "Bann Loren is a pious, unassuming man. What has he become involved in?"

"He might simply be a victim as well." Ruya started up the path.

"Let's see what lies within." Cassandra took a deep breath as she followed Ruya.

There were no guards on the gate, nor at the front. They had moved a short distance down the hall before they caught a glimpse of the first person. The man immediately drew his sword and ran into the next room.

Ruya signaled for her people to be on guard, then gave chase. Three other guards met them, but were no match for her party. She gave them the option of surrendering, but none took her up on it.

Cassandra turned over one of the bodies. "Promisers. I should have known." She looked up at Ruya. "The Order of Fiery Promise is a cult with..." She stood. "Strange beliefs about the Seekers. They've hounded us for centuries."

"What kind of 'strange beliefs?'" Ruya looked around the room.

"They believe they are Seekers - the only rightful ones." Cassandra checked one of the other bodies. "They say we robbed their powers long ago, preventing them from ending the world."

"Ending the world?"

"The only way to truly eradicate evil, in their eyes. 'The world will be reborn a paradise.'"

Though she didn't have much hope, she asked anyway. "Is it possible to negotiate with them?"

"They're fanatics, drunk on whatever forbidden magic they can find to make themselves 'true' Seekers." Cassandra began walking to the next room. "This explains why the Seekers might be here, but not the connection to Corypheus."

#

Ruya felt her stomach lurch when they found the remains of the first Seeker.

"A Seeker." Cassandra's voice hitched slightly, then filled with anger. "Did they torture him to death?" Her fists clenched. "The Promisers will pay for this."

She knelt. The man had been dead at least a few days. Blackwall handed her a piece of cloth, and she placed it over the man respectfully. They would build a pyre for him when they were found the others.

#

In the courtyard, Ruya poured strength into a barrier on Cassandra. The Seeker charged forward, battering with the shield as readily as the blade. Blackwall moved in beside her, protecting her back. Ruya, Dorian, and Sera leaped from the ramparts onto the stable roof, and used their vantage point to pick off anything that would threaten the warriors.

An overhead swing from Cassandra took out the last of the guards. Ruya and Sera climbed off the roof and went to rejoin their comrades.

Cassandra was holding a piece of parchment. "'As the Seekers of Truth have proven resistant to the effects of red lyrium, the Elder One has seen fit to place them in your care. Reclaim your destiny, and know that the Elder One expects your devotion as repayment.' Signed by Lord Samson, commander of the red templars." She crumbled the parchment in her hand. "Does Corypheus not realize the Promisers want the world to end? What use are they to him?"

It was doubtful Corypheus intended to fulfill his side of any bargain. "The letter said Seekers were resistant to red lyrium."

"Our abilities grant us many gifts, but a resistance to red lyrium's corruption? That seems strange. Although it would explain why none of us have numbered among the red templars..." Cassandra tucked the parchment away. "And thus Seekers would be useless to Corypheus. He would have no leash to hold us."

"You sound worried."

"I am. The Seekers are my family."

Together, they headed back into the keep.

#

They fought their way through another room of cultists. Dorian made a comment about confiscating some of the books in the library as they continued moving through, prompting a disgusted noise from Cassandra.

Blackwall had to put his shoulder into the huge wooden door to get it moving. They started into another hall, and then Cassandra rushed ahead. Ruya started to cast a barrier, then saw what had prompted Cassandra's haste.

A young man lay at the base of the stairs.. "Daniel!" Cassandra called out as she moved towards him. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

"Cassandra?" He looked up at her, and weakly managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. "It is you. You're alive."

She knelt beside him. "As are you. I'm so glad I found you."

Ruya could see the veins beneath the young man's skin. They glowed with a darker red, and the glow reached his eyes. She'd seen the same in her companions, in that dark future. He was dying. And from the look on his face, he knew it to. "No, they..." He swallowed. "Put a demon inside me. It's tearing me up."

"What? You can't be possessed - that's impossible." Cassandra took his hand in hers.

"I'm not possessed. They..." He coughed. "Fed me things. I can feel it growing."

"Can we do anything?" Perhaps it wasn't beyond hope. She started digging for a restorative potion as she knelt next to the man.

"I..." Cassandra clearly wanted to hope. "Don't know. This thing inside him..."

Daniel tightened his hand around hers. "The Lord Seeker. You have to find him."

"Of course we'll find him. If he lives, we'll -"

"Lucius betrayed us, Cassandra." Daniel swallowed. "He sent us here, one by one. 'An important mission,' he said. Lies. He was here with them all along. He's still working with them."

"But we met Lord Seeker Lucius in Val Royeaux." Ruya shook her head. "He couldn't have been here."

"That wasn't him. It was a demon, masquerading."

The Chargers had hunted and killed a shapeshifting demon when they investigated Therinfal Redoubt. Cassandra looked stunned. "What? How could that be?"

"The Lord Seeker allowed it. He let the demon take command, while he..."

A demon. The Lord Seeker had fed the templars to a demon. He'd given them to Samson willingly. Knowingly. "Cassandra..."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "Now is not the time for sympathy."

"Wait. Don't leave me like this. Please..."

"You should have come with me." Cassandra stared at the young man. "You didn't believe in the war any more than I did."

He smiled weakly up at her. "You know me. I wanted that promotion." He coughed again.

She drew her sword. "Go to the Maker's side, Daniel. You will be welcome."

Ruya intoned a prayer as Cassandra ended the man's life.

#

"He was my apprentice. I have never known a finer young man." Cassandra's voice was quiet. "Now we find Lord Seeker Lucius."

Ruya wished she knew what to say. How many good men and women had been lost?

#

Cassandra stalked towards the man in the darker armor. "Lord Seeker Lucius."

"Cassandra." He walked towards them, flanked by several templars. His eyes flicked to Ruya before returning to Cassandra. "With a woman I can only assume is the new Inquisitor."

"You must be very proud of your handiwork."

He stopped several paces away from them. "I presume you know we Seekers of Truth were once the original Inquisition." He gestured. "Oh, yes. We fought to restore order in a time of madness long ago, as you do now. And we became proud. We sought to remake the world - to make it better." He shook his head. "But what did we create? The Chantry. The Circles of Magi. A war that will see no end."

Her knuckles went white as she tightened her hand on her staff. "You lured your entire Order to their deaths!"

"There was no other choice." His face was more resigned than regretful.

"No other choice?" Cassandra took a step forward. "Have you gone mad?"

"We Seekers are abominations, Cassandra." He gestured with one hand. "We created a decaying world, and fought to preserve it even as it crumbled. We had to be stopped." He took a massive tome from the templar behind him. "You don't believe me? See for yourself." He offered the book to Cassandra. "The secrets of our Order, passed to me after the former Lord Seeker was slain. The war with the mages had already begun, but it was not too late for me to do the right thing."

"And this was the right thing?" She'd never wanted to throw a bolt of lightning in someone's face quite so badly.

"Lord Seeker, what you've done..." Cassandra's voice was pained.

"I know." He spread his hands. "What Corypheus did with the templars does not matter. I have seen the future. I have created a new Order to replace the old. The world will end so we can start anew - a pure beginning." He held out a hand. "Join us, Cassandra. It is the Maker's will."

Cassandra actually snarled as she drew her blade.

#

Cassandra panted, and bent to wipe her blade clean. "He was insane. He had to be." She sheathed the blade, then looked up at the Inquisitor to see a reflection of her own confusion and anger. "The influence of Corypheus, perhaps? Was he trying to disable the Seekers?"

The Inquisitor bent and closed the eyes of the templar near her. "All these wasted lives..."

There had to be survivors. Somewhere. Men and women too far away to be recalled. "He could not have destroyed all of us. I won't accept it." She picked up the book. "Let us return to Skyhold. I wish to see what's in this 'book of secrets.'" She started to walk, and then realized the Inquisitor was still kneeling next to the templar.

Dorian went to her side. "Inquisitor?"

Ruya let out a sigh. "His name was Eril. I..." She stood. "His daughter will need to be told."

#

Ruya saw Cassandra sitting at the table, staring at the book. She walked over and sat across from her. Cassandra let out a sigh. "This tome has passed from Lord Seeker to Lord Seeker, since the time of the old Inquisition. And now it falls to me."

"Are you all right?" She'd lost one. Cassandra had lost... "You look drained."

"On the contrary, it's a delight. I'm riveted."

It took Ruya several seconds to make the realization. "Oh, you're joking."

"I assume you know about the Rite of Tranquility." Cassandra looked back at the book. "The last resort used on mages in the Circle, leaving them unable to cast but depriving them of dreams and all emotion. It should only be used on those who cannot control their abilities..." Cassandra looked back up at her. "But that has not always been the case."

Tranquility. Until a scant few months ago, it had been her worst nightmare. It was still a fairly close second. "Does the book say it was used for other things?"

"No. As a Seeker, I looked into..." She slumped a little in her chair. "Abuses. Mages made tranquil as punishment. What finally began the mage rebellion was the discovery the Rite of Tranquility could be reversed. The Lord Seeker at the time covered it up - harshly. There were death." Including his, at the hands of none other than their own Cole. "It was dangerous knowledge. The shock of its discover in addition to what happened in Kirkwall..." She looked back down at the book. "But it appears we've always known how to reverse the rite. From the beginning."

The Inquisition was sheltering dozens of Tranquil. She'd spoken to Minaeve about reversing the rite, as well as Solas. But they needed to know more. "Why keep that knowledge a secret?"

"We created the Rite of Tranquility." Cassandra leaned back. "To become a Seeker, I spent months in a vigil, emptying myself of all emotion. I was made Tranquil, and did not even know. Then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind. That broke Tranquility - and gave me my abilities. The Seekers did not share that secret. Not with me, not with the Chantry. Not even with..."

Cassandra stood, and walked to the window. "There's more. Lucius was not wrong about the Order. I thought to rebuild the Seekers once victory was ours. Now I'm not certain it deserves to be rebuilt."

Secrets were getting people killed. But good people remained. Cassandra was one of them. "Rebuild the Seekers. Make them better than they were."

"Thank you." Cassandra turned back around, and laid a hand on Ruya's shoulder. "I could not have done this on my own."


	22. Chapter 22 - Subjected to His Will

"I've made some inquiries into the Imperial Court." Josephine rose from behind her desk. "The sooner we deal with the threat to the empress, the better. The political situation in the empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters."

Cullen stepped down into her office. "Everything in the empire complicates matters. It's the Orlesian national pastime."

Leliana just rolled her eyes at him. "Turn up your nose at the Grand Game if you like, Commander, but we play for the highest stakes, and to the death."

Josephine looked over at Ruya. "The court's disapproval can be as great a threat as the Venatori. We must be vigilant, to avert disaster."

Ruya smiled at her ambassador. "Don't worry, Josephine. We'll protect the empress, no matter what."

"I pray you're right." Josephine sat back down. "If your vision of the future comes to pass..." She folded her hands primly. "The death of the empress heralds the destruction of everything. Orlais hold Tevinter at bay. All of Thedas could be lost if the empire falls to Corypheus. The Grand Masquerade is a perfect place for an assassin to hide."

#

She sat with Cole, watching the people in the tavern below. He told her some of his past. Of his friends Rhys and Evangeline.

"If you like, I could use the resources of the Inquisition to locate your friend."

Cole shook his head in his jerky, awkward way. "No. If they are alive and safe, they should stay away. The last time he saw me, he didn't want to look at me. He saw a monster. Let him forget."

Ruya found herself placing an arm around Cole's shoulders. Comforting, like her brothers had done so often for her. She spoke to him softly, letting him tell her more about the way he thought, and the things he'd done around Skyhold to help. She patted his arm after a while, and turned to go.

"Roderick was sorry before he died."

Ruya blinked. It had been a while since she'd thought of the man. He'd been a hero when it mattered. "Did he tell you why he was sorry?"

"Blood everywhere, monsters, madness, dying, we're all dying. The Herald stands against it, and heads turn. Desperate and simple. Pure. Voices in the Chantry. Years since I'd sung the song and felt it flowing through me, but this is real. This is real. So long since I'd felt it, falling, flying. Faith. And I fought her. Maker forgive me. I hope I did enough."

She felt tears prick her eyes, and a lump rise in her throat. Roderick had saved them all as much as she had. "He did. Thank you Cole."

#

"Tell me about Velanna."

"A Dalish elf, First of her clan until she was exiled for inciting violence against humans." Brehan leaned back against one of the wooden supports. "According to Oghren, they met her in the Wending Wood. She'd been slaughtering merchants and bandits alike, out of the belief that they'd abducted her sister."

"But it was this Architect who took her?" Ruya frowned.

"Took may be too strong a word. According to Oghren and Sigrun, Seranni went with the Architect willingly. She was a ghoul by then, so it's possible the Architect was controlling her in some way."

"If she was killing people, why would Jerath recruit her?"

"A very good question. Oghren couldn't answer it, and he was there when it happened. Oghren was apparently hurt badly, as was Keenan, and Velanna healed them. My best guess is when she asked to Join, Jerath felt indebted to her for healing his wardens." Brehan shifted his weight. "Velanna was apparently in love with Jerath."

"Could that have been why he recruited her?" Leliana narrowed her eyes. "I mean, considering the last woman he..."

"It's possible, but Sigrun fell out of her chair laughing when I asked her the same question."

Leliana shook her head. "And there was another Grey Warden with the Architect, yes?"

"A dwarf. One who didn't speak. They didn't know who she was, but I did some backtracking. I think she may have been Utha, one of the Grey Wardens who first met with King Maric."

"Can you tell us any more about Utha?"

"No, but I can tell you who can. Fiona was a member of the same group."

"Fiona..." Ruya folded her arms. "Knew this architect?"

"And if my suspicions are correct, he is the reason she is now immune to the taint." Brehan sighed. "Duncan was there as well."

"Duncan?" Leliana's head came up sharply.

Ruya glanced from one to the other. "Should I know that name?"

"He was the Commander of the Grey at the beginning of the Blight. The one that recruited me and the others. He died at Ostagar."

"He never told you any of this?" Ruya raised an eyebrow.

"He and I were never confidants." Brehan shook his head. "Loghain told Jerath. Jerath told some of it to Cathiel, enough that I was able to trace the rest."

"Loghain knew..." Leliana sighed. "Bloody hell, he would have, wouldn't he? Maric's best friend."

"What about the Messenger?" Ruya asked. "You said he fought alongside the Wardens in Amarathine, and then later was the one that sent word about the apostate in the Wilds. Which tells me Jerath let him go."

"I'm afraid I don't have any information there."

"What about Jerath's reports?"

"Jerath's reports were rarely more detailed than 'found darkspawn, killed them'. Most of the record-keeping was done by Seneschal Varel or Loghain himself, and frankly they weren't a lot better. Captain Garavel told me that Jerath took the Messenger with him when they left to deal with the darkspawn in the dragonbone wastes, but Varel says the creature was no longer with them when they arrived back at the Vigil."

"Thank you." Ruya started to rise.

Brehan sighed. "There is more." He took a deep breath. "Dirthamen lasa ghilan. According to Cathiel, Loghain told Jerath that..." He looked down at his feet. "That courtesy of former Warden-Commander Bregan, the Architect knows the location of the remaining Old Gods and..." Brehan rubbed the back of his head. "And that the Architect is the one that woke Urthemiel and began the last Blight."

Ruya collapsed back into the chair. Leliana sank slowly into another chair. "Maker's breath, Brehan." She shook her head. "I take it this is one of those things you were oath-bound not to tell us."

"I swear to you, Leliana, I didn't know most of this until after..." He shook his head. "Until after I left Orlais."

"So the Wardens know where the remaining Old Gods are." Ruya ran a hand through her hair. "No wonder Clarel thought she had a chance of success with that..." She looked up at Brehan. "Mark the map."

"I can't. I don't have the locations. It's information reserved for the highest ranks within the Order, and..." Brehan sighed. "Given my allegiances, it's not information they would have provided me despite my official rank. What's more, it's not information they provided Saitada either."

"Did Jerath know?"

"Given that he..." Brehan gave a small smile. "May have threatened the First Warden on at least three separate occasions, I don't believe they provided him with the information. But that is no guarantee he did not uncover the information by other means."

Ruya blinked. "Why would he threaten the First Warden?"

"The first time was when Weisshaupt attempted to transfer Loghain to Orlais, and Jerath told the First Warden that if any further attempts were made to interfere with his staffing decisions he would object strenuously. The second time was..." Brehan shrugged. "Jerath was not technically in command of the Vigil when Anders was possessed. Jerath had left Nathaniel in charge, and a Senior Warden from Weisshaupt relieved Nathaniel of that command. After, Jerath sent a letter reminding the First Warden of just who, exactly, had put down two Blights in as many years and to let him alone to do his job. The last involved Vinmark and the attempt by Warden Janeka to requisition Carver Hawke. That one..." Brehan shook his head. "That one stated that the next person to fuck with one of his Wardens would be sent back to Weisshaupt in no fewer than four boxes."

Ruya was silent for a moment. "Okay. Next question. What is the Architect?"

"I've never been in the vicinity to sense it. Ir abelas, Inquisitor. I simply don't know."

"Find out."

#

She joined Cullen for a training exercise in which she helped him demonstrate the importance of shield work when dealing with enemy mages. She splattered the first line of recruits with a very weak spray of ice. Those that hadn't been paying attention had their teeth chattering by the time the drill was completed.

Ruya reached up and brushed a bit of ice out of Cullen's hair. "Got you a bit that time."

He laughed, and then fell into step beside her as they walked the path back up to the hold. Thanks to Horsemaster Dennet, the Inquisition now had a small calvary in addition to the skirmishers. A brief attempt at having mages that fought from horseback had been made and promptly aborted, with significant causalities to the dignity of the participants. Several small contests of arms had sprung up, and Cullen was pleased to note that the mages were as quick to cheer on their templars as the templars were to cheer on their mages. There had been no instances of possession since the closing of the Breech.

"I heard about Eril."

"I sent a letter. His daughter..." Ruya sighed. "She's only eight. Last time I saw her was three years ago. I doubt she even remembers me. I just hope..." She shook her head. "I just hope she remembers him as he used to be. A good man, who would do anything to keep her safe."

"Many of them were."

"And that's the problem, isn't it?" Ruya looked down at her hands. "Both sides so utterly convinced they were right that they never took a moment to actually listen to each other." She walked to the window and looked out over the camp below. "Do you think it will last? This? Mages and templars as comrades and friends?"

"We can only pray."

#

The amulet was larger than she expected, almost the size of her hand. She turned it this way and that as she walked towards the tavern. Cole was in his usual location. He looked up when she approached. "It started out helping, taking the fear away. I won't take too much. I am not that."

Ruya nodded to him. "I found the amulet that Solas told us about. Would you like to try it on?"

He smiled eagerly, like a puppy being offered a new toy. "Yes. But not here. I like it here. We need someplace that can go away if it becomes sharp."

She considered a moment, and then decided to take him to Solas.

#

Cole was fiddling with the amulet as they walked into the round room. "What do I do with it?"

Solas rose and walked towards them. "You found one of the amulets. Excellent. May I?" Cole handed it to him. "It is simple enough. You put it on, I charge it with magic, and you should be protected."

Ruya put her hand on Cole's shoulder. "Are you ready, Cole?"

"They can't make me a monster."

She stepped away, and nodded to Solas. He closed his eyes and held out his hand, sending energy into the amulet. A moment later, there was a spark, and Cole cried out. Varric rushed in at the sound. "What was that?" He blinked. "Oh for..." He walked over to Cole and stood protectively. "What are you doing to the kid?"

Cole turned to face Varric. "Stopping blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adamant. But it didn't work."

"Something is interfering with the enchantment." Solas gave Cole a considering look.

Varric shook his head. "Something like Cole not being a demon?"

"I'm not certain exactly what Cole is," Ruya said.

"Regardless of Cole's special circumstances, he remains a spirit." Solas gestured.

"Yes, a spirit who is strangely like a person." Varric folded his arms.

"I don't matter." Cole turned this way and that, and Ruya stepped forward to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just lock away the parts of me that someone else could knot together to make me follow."

"Focus on the amulet." Solas stepped to Cole's other side. "Tell me what you feel."

He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Warm, soft blanket covering, but it catches, tears, I'm the wrong shape, there's something..." He turned, and pointed vaguely southeast. "There. That way."

"We'll find whatever is preventing the amulet from working, and we'll make it right." Ruya nodded to her friend.

"All right, kid." Varric gestured at Cole. "Get Cullen and work with him on the map to figure out where you're sensing something wrong."

"Will you come with me?" He lifted his head again, peering out at them from under his hat. "All of you?"

They all quickly assured him they would.

#

Varric turned to Solas. "All right. I get it. You like spirits. But he came into this world to be a person. Let him be one."

It was the Inquisitor who spoke first. "Cole is a demon..." She glanced at the door Cole had just exited. "Or a spirit. He has magical abilities and magical vulnerabilities. We cannot ignore that."

She was right. And he could tell she was just as worried about the kid as he was. "Fair enough." He looked at the two mages. "But that ritual of theirs only works on demons, right?"

Solas clasped his hands behind his back. "This is not some fanciful story, child of the Stone. We cannot change our nature by wishing."

"You don't think?" Varric looked up at the other man. For a moment, he thought he saw doubt in Solas's eyes.

"However we deal with the problem, our next step is to track down whatever is interfering with the enchantment."

Ruya nodded. "We'll keep Cole safe.

#

Cullen looked up when the warroom door opened. It took him a second to realize who was standing there. "Cole."

Brehan immediately took a step backwards, putting the table between himself and the spirit.

"I need to find the pull on the map," Cole said.

"Um..." Cullen glanced down at the map. "Of course."

"If you'll excuse me." Brehan gave Cullen a brief nod, then left the room, giving Cole a wide berth as he did so.

Cole watched him go. "I'm not the one he sees when he looks at me. Fractured reflections in a broken mirror."

"You were, um..." Cullen gestured at the map.

Cole pointed south east again. "That way." After a moment, Cullen nodded. He set a stylus on the map, orienting the point to be in the same direction Cole was pointing. Then he started to trace his finger in the direction the stylus was pointing. Cole brightened. "There."

"Redcliffe," Cullen said, tapping the map.

"Redcliffe," Cole repeated.

#

The four of them joined one of the units being sent to the crossroads. Most of them couldn't even see Cole, and even when they did, they forgot about him again almost immediately. Ruya smiled as she watched Varric try to teach Cole how to tell a knock-knock joke. Despite the dwarf's best efforts, Cole just couldn't seem to get the hang of it. It struck her as odd. Though the soldiers didn't seem to see Cole, none of them behaved as though Varric were talking to himself.

She and Solas discussed the phenomenon, and he claimed that the soldiers were seeing Cole, but the conversation he and Varric were having simply never caught their attention enough for them to actually notice anything. Her thoughts had gone along similar lines. "Is our remembering him his choice, or our choice?"

"Both, I imagine," Solas replied.

#

Blackwell felt a small trickle of fear when he looked up to see the Dalish Warden enter the barn. "Brehan."

"Blackwall." He went to one of the stalls, and the hart inside stuck it's head out to sniff at the man. Brehan stroked its nose, and actually sniffed it back. He chuckled. "Just close enough to halla to make me nostalgic." He turned to face Blackwall, a friendly smile on his face. "How long have you been a Warden?"

"More years than I care to consider." He carved a bit more on the toy, working to shape the lines of the beak.

"Conscripted or recruited?"

"Recruited. You?"

"Dragged kicking and screaming." Brehan twitched a shoulder. "You knew Duncan, yes? I think I heard him mention your name once."

"A good man." Or so the stories said.

"He was. Glad to see you are keeping the squirrel on the chin tradition alive for him."

He almost hit his thumb with the hammer as the mental image hit him. "Please, whatever you do, don't call it that in front of Sera."

"Shouldn't be hard. I think she's avoiding me. Something about being too elfy." Brehan shrugged. "Daveth recruited you, right? Think he recruited Duncan too." He fed the hart a handful of grain. "And Riordan. Come to think of it, he might have recruited Clarel too."

"He had an eye for people, I suppose."

"Ir abelas, I did have a reason for coming down here. Nathaniel recruited a dwarf named Temmerin. I never actually met him. Was wondering if you had and could tell me anything."

"Can't say I've met him either."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that. Frankly, I'm not convinced the man ever actually set foot in the Vigil. Ma serannas." Brehan nodded, and then left.

He picked up the tools again, but it took him a moment to get his hands steady.

#

There was some kind of business deal going down near the memorial of the Fifth Blight. Their approach caught the attention of one of the parties. He started walking towards them. "Greetings. Can I help you?"

Ruya was about to reply when Cole's head came up sharply. "You." She blinked, and turned towards him. She'd never heard such fury in his voice. He moved towards the man, so quickly he seemed to disappear and reappear from view. A heartbeat later he was standing over the man, the man's hair in one hand and a dagger in the other. "You killed me."

She ran, Solas and Varric on her heels. The man was staring up at Cole from where he'd fallen to his knees. "What, I don't..." He held up his hands. "I don't even know you."

Rage dripped from Cole's voice. "You forgot. You locked me in the dungeon in the Spire, and you forgot, and I died in the dark."

"The Spire?"

Her eyes widened when she saw recognition on the man's face. Maker, he knew what Cole was talking about. "Cole, stop." Solas's voice rang out just as Ruya reached Cole. She caught his arm, and the man started to scramble away.

"Just take it easy, kid." Varric came up beside her.

The man managed to get back to his feet and fled. Cole turned back to them. "He killed me. He killed me. That's why it doesn't work. He killed me, and I have to kill him back."

"Before anyone gets killed, I need to know what's going on." Ruya stepped in front of Cole, blocking his attempt at forward motion.

"Cole, this man cannot have killed you." Solas's voice was gentle. "You are a spirit. You have not even possessed a body."

"A broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank, a captured apostate. They threw him into the dungeon in The Spire at Val Royeaux. They forgot about him. He starved to death." Her blood went cold. There were stories... enough that she knew some had to have been true. That poor boy. "I came through to help... and I couldn't. So I became him. Cole."

Behind her, Varric spoke. "If Cole was an apostate, that'd make the guy we just saw a templar. Must've been buying lyrium."

"Let me kill him. I need to..." Cole began to walk in the direction the templar had gone. "I need to."

Ruya let him pass. "Solas?"

He spoke quickly and sharply. "We cannot let Cole kill the man."

Varric shook his head. "I don't think anyone was going to suggest that, Chuckles."

Solas narrowed his eyes, then looked from Varric to Ruya. "Cole is a spirit. The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of himself, he must forgive."

"Come on." Varric gestured. "You don't just forgive someone killing you."

"You don't. A spirit can."

Ruya turned to look at Varric. "Varric?"

"The kid's angry. He needs to work through it."

"A spirit does not work through emotions. It embodies them."

Varric looked up at Solas. "But he isn't a spirit, is he? He made himself human, and humans change. They get hurt, and they heal. He needs to work it out like a person."

"You would alter the essence of what he is."

"He did that to himself when he left the Fade. I'm just helping him survive it."

She sighed. Solas was one of the wisest men she'd ever met. And yet... She couldn't help but wonder what Cole wanted. And what he could become, if given the chance. Varric called him kid. A child, seeking to understand the world. "Cole will never grow into a real person until he comes to terms with what happened."

"Leave it to me." Varric started walking after Cole.

#

She stood with Solas, watching. She could tell he disapproved, but he did not interfere. Varric rigged Bianca not to fire, handing her off to Cole. Cole tried to fire, and it didn't work. Varric gently tried to explain that there was no way to just make it all go away, then stopped Cole from making the templar forget.

"No. He needs to remember. You, too." Gentle, Varric led Cole back to them. "We're done here."

Solas fell into step with Cole, but she found herself standing there a moment longer. The templar, watching Cole leave, caught her gaze. He met her eyes, then swallowed as his face paled. He turned away, shame written on his features. She turned, and followed her companions.

#

They made it back to Skyhold before Solas gave vent to his frustration. "For all we know, the amulet will now never function. Cole remains vulnerable to binding."

"No, he isn't." Varric gestured. "The amulet didn't work because he's too human, right?" He folded his arms. "Maybe now the kid's also too human for that binding magic to work on him."

Solas sighed. "I hope you're right."

Cole followed them into the room. "It still hurts. When do I stop hurting?"

Maker, she wished she had an answer for him. She reached out and took one of his hands. "Being with your friends can make you feel better." She squeezed his hand once before letting go.

Varric gestured. "Come on, kid. Let's go for a walk. It'll clear your head."

"The left hand misses a friend with two different names. She's hurting, sad, halves not whole, but..." He looked up at the rookery. "Everyone can see me now. They remember. How do I put honey in Leliana's wine without her noticing?"

"I can help with that." Varric led him out of the room.

Ruya was so lost in her thoughts, watching them, that she nearly jumped when Solas spoke. "It is good that he is not entirely changed, however human he becomes."

#

Ruya saw Lysette talking to another of the templars, then scanned a bit further. Brehan was talking quietly with Iron Bull as both men watched the recruits. She tilted her head, then went to join them. "Gentlemen."

"Boss."

"Inquisitor."

She followed their gaze. "The new recruits are coming along nicely." She frowned when neither responded. "Something wrong?"

The two men exchanged a look. "Got spies, Boss. Other than me."

A sigh escaped her. "Yeah, Cassandra mentioned Leliana thought there might be spies among the new recruits."

"I've got the human man with the braid, the elven man with the red trimmed sheath, and the woman with the templar shield."

"Can't believe you missed the big guy by the armor rack."

"Please. Cullen already reported him to Leliana." Brehan shook his head. "Remind me to send a note to Cathiel that she should leave the spying to the professionals."

Iron Bull caught Ruya's surprised look, and nodded. "Lady with the shield is definitely Venatori."

"The elven guy is a crow."

"And the guy with the braid?" Ruya said.

"Oh, he's a spy," Iron Bull said. "Just not sure yet who he is spying for."

"Footwork says chevalier."

"But that doesn't narrow it down as much as we'd like."

She looked from one to the other, and then laughed softly. "I'll leave you to it."


	23. Chapter 23 - Emprise du Lion

Ruya took a seat at the table and Cassandra passed her the basket of rolls. Varric was pestering Blackwall again. "So it was just you, alone in the vast wilderness?"

Blackwall helped himself to some ham. "What are you on about?"

"The lone wanderer, searching the world. What's he trying to find? Love? Absolution?"

"Try 'someone with a strong arm and a stronger will to fight darkspawn.'"

Varric waved a sausage around as though it were a conductor's wand. "Yes, but what does that represent?"

"Wanting to kill more darkspawn."

"You're just like Sebastian." Varric bit the sausage in half.

"You do realize that if you don't tell him, he's just going to make something up," Brehan said.

"He'll make something up even if I do tell him," Blackwall countered.

Sera and Iron Bull were apparently having a discussion about Qunari women. The look on Sera's face was slightly disturbing. Dorian was going back and forth between being amused by Varric's needling of Blackwall and giving Cassandra a contemplative look.

Cassandra finally glared at Dorian. "Why are you looking at me like that, Dorian?"

He grinned. "I'm imagining what you would look like..." He looked her up and down. "In a dress."

Next to Cassandra, Brehan started laughing. Cassandra immediately turned and punched him. He fell off the bench with a yelp, and continued laughing as he lay on the ground.

"Oh, I think I've got to hear this story," Varric said, leaning forward.

"One word, elf, and I will end you." Cassandra glared.

Brehan's voice was half-strangled from the effort to stop his laughter. "You made your point quite eloquently the first time."

She shook her head at him and made a disgusted noise.

#

They were waiting on word of the forward camp at Emprise du Lion. A very brave young woman had made it to Skyhold to report sightings of red templars, an act which had cost her an ear and part of her nose to frostbite. Josephine's heart had practically bled all over, and the woman was now a member of her staff. Ruya did a slow circuit on the ramparts, walking and talking with Solas about his rift magic. As fascinating as she found it, she couldn't quite manage to pull the raw fade the way he did. He admitted that her skills with barriers had begun to surpass his, and they ended up experimenting with pulling the fade into a barrier. She could only hold the spell for a few seconds, but they discovered not only did it make her completely invulnerable, she actually was able to phase through things while the effect was active.

#

Cullen sparred with her on the ramparts, making her use a different type of sword than the one she'd been practicing with thus far. It was annoying how long it took her to find her balance again. They set the blades back in the rack, and then slowly walked back towards his office.

"It's a nice day."

She was so wrapped up in how nice a day it was it took her a couple moments to realize he'd spoken. "What?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's..." He looked away. "Was there something you wished to discuss?"

There were a thousand things they needed to discuss. She didn't really want to talk about any of them. "Cullen, I..." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He started to put a hand on her arm, and then drew it back nervously.

"You left the templars, but do you trust mages? Could you think of me as anything more?" Maker, she felt like an idiot saying it out loud.

"I could." She blinked and stared up at him. He blushed. "I mean, I do..." He shifted his weight from foot to foot and ran a hand down his face. "Think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation."

"What's stopping you?" She hadn't been this nervous walking out of the Chantry to take on an archdemon.

"You're the Inquisitor. We're at war. And you..." He met her eyes. "I didn't think it was possible."

She caught his hand. "And yet I'm still here."

"So you are..." He stepped towards her. "It seems too much to ask." He ran the knuckles of his other hand down her cheek, his touch feather-light. "But I want to-"

Ruya leaned forward as he bent his head towards hers.

"Commander." Both of them froze. Cullen stepped back from her and glanced at the voice. She saw Kels walking towards them, looking at the parchment he was carrying in his hands. "You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report."

"What?" Cullen stepped away from her, his voice harsh. Ruya could feel her cheeks reddening.

"Sister Leliana's report. You wanted it delivered 'without delay'." Kels finally looked up. He blinked. He looked at her for a moment, and then looked at Cullen. Cullen took a step towards him, and Kels' eyes widened as he took a step backwards. "Or..." The young man looked absolutely terrified. "To your office..." Kels glanced at her again, and somehow his eyes managed to widen even further. "Right..." He fled like the Archdemon was on his heels.

She looked down at her feet. "If you need to-"

Cullen cut her off by grabbing her and kissing her soundly. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. They stood there for a few seconds or a thousand years, lost in each other.

Then he stepped back. "I'm sorry..." He swallowed. "That was..." He managed to meet her eyes. "Um..." He smiled. "Really nice."

"You don't regret it, do you?" She gazed into his eyes.

"No. No. Not at all." He leaned in to kiss her again.

#

Scout Harding filled her in on Sahrnia's situation. It didn't look good. Ruya seconded Harding's request to get some supplies out for the people, and asked for a volunteer from among the Inquisition's healers.

"The red templars have been mounting frequent attacks. They want Emprise du Lion. Bad." Harding punched a fist into the palm of her other hand. "Let's get out there, and take it back from them."

"Rift first. It's a little too close to the town. Form a perimeter, in case any of the demons get past us." Ruya gestured for her team to follow her in.

She and Solas used their magic to disrupt half of the fountains. Unfortunately, one of the remaining one's produced a pride demon. It sent Blackwall skidding across the ice with a blow from one massive fist. With the other demons attacking, they couldn't form a circle around the pride demon without leaving themselves vulnerable. Ruya altered her barrier, and phased into the pride demon before dropping the spell. The resulting forces sent the pride demon flying backwards and stripped it of its own defenses. Simultaneous blows from Iron Bull and Cassandra finished it off, and they turned to mop up the rest.

#

Food in Sahrnia was apparently a scarce resource. Mistress Poulin, who appeared to be the town leader, was sharing what little she had. "That was generous of you," Ruya said.

She nodded. "I do what I can. I am partly to blame for all this." Mistress Poulin gestured for Ruya to step in out of the cold. "The red templars are here because, fool that I am, I sold them my family's quarry. They've taken every worker. We haven't seen them in weeks." Despair gripped the woman's face. "And it's not enough. They keep coming, taking more people. And there's nothing I can do to stop them."

"What do you mean, the red templars take workers?"

"People just disappear. First those who worked the quarry. Then they took people from their homes." Mistress Poulin shook her head. "I don't know why. I just prayed they'd leave me and my family alone."

Ruya left the other woman to her thoughts.

#

As they left the village, she spied three red templars advancing on a lone swordsman. She started to form the spell to come to his aid, and a heartbeat later realized he didn't need it. Whoever he was, he was skilled. Ruya headed towards him.

"Michel de Chevin at your service, Your Worship. I saw the Inquisition's banners from afar." He bowed. "Never expected to see the Herald of Andraste herself."

Next to her, Cassandra's jaw dropped. "Ser Michel de Chevin? Empress Celene's champion?"

"No longer a champion." His voice was quiet. "No longer 'ser'."

Now that story she knew. "You were disgraced and banished from court for treachery."

He nodded. "There's much more than that, but it ends the same way. What does it matter?" He gestured. "Despite all, I have a strong arm, a stout heart, and I still serve Orlais."

Slowly, she nodded. "Are you here to guard the people?"

"As much as I can, although this was not my original intention." He gestured at the mountain. "I hunt a demon. This one calls itself 'Imshael,' and has settled in Suledin Keep, up in the hills." He sighed. "Imshael is free because I made a mistake. I will see him destroyed. Now that the Inquisition is here, perhaps the red templars who guard the keep can be routed." He set his hand on the hilt of his sword. "All I need is one chance."

She asked him a few questions about Imshael, and learned it was apparently some kind of desire demon. He didn't know why it had come to Emprise du Lion, but noted it appeared to be working either for or with the red templars.

The corpses caught her eye again. "You could serve the Inquisition. We hve use for strong arms and stout hearts."

His face was apologetic when he replied. "No. Not until Imshael is defeated."

#

"Mountains. Cold. 'Let's bring Dorian.'" He punctuated his words by flinging a fireball into the midst of a group of red templars. Next to him, the Inquisitor intercepted another before it could reach him, slashing away with that magic sword she had. It took them only a few minutes to clear the area, and the Inquisition's soldiers moved up and began organizing defenses between the red templar stronghold and the citizens of Sahrnia.

He glanced at the big man who stood a few feet from him. How Iron Bull could walk around this area without wearing a shirt was beyond him. Not that he was necessarily complaining. Iron Bull caught him looking and smirked. "Quite the stink-eye you've got going, Dorian."

Dorian folded his arms. "You stand there, flexing your muscles, huffing like some beast of burden with no thought save conquest."

Iron Bull's grin only widened. "That's right. These big muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip." He lowered his head. "I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns; I. Would. Conquer. You."

"Uh." Dorian blinked and tried desperately to sweep his thoughts back into some sort of rational order. "What?"

"Oh." Iron Bull tilted his head. "Is that not where we're going?"

"No. It was very much not."

Iron Bull shrugged and walked away. Dorian started to watch him leave, and caught the look on the Inquisitor's face. The woman was redder than the lyrium.

#

They fought through several more groups of red templars, and slowly moved their defenses further up the mountain. One of the Inquisition's soldiers got a behemoth with a ballista, and then nearly choked on his tongue when Ruya patted him on the shoulder in congratulations.

According to Scout Harding, one of the trails led to the mines, and the other led to the templar stronghold. She called her people over to the first trail. Rescue first, and then they could finish clearing the area.

#

Cole got the lock open on the cage. Ruya couldn't help but smile at the joy on the spirit's face as the people started to flee to safety. An older man held back long enough to give them a rundown on the red templar's numbers and fortifications.

They continued in carefully. The red templars knew the area better than they did, but apparently it hadn't occurred to them that the mines would come under attack. Several times though, she, Dorian, and Solas had to hold back on their spells to avoid hitting civilians. After they fought through the first group, she focused on the barriers and using her spirit blade, moving in with the warriors. She fought back to back with Cassandra. A couple arrows were deflected by the barrier, and a moment later the archer had an arrow in his eye courtesy of Sera.

A few more locks were picked, and more miners made their way back to safety though the cleared passages. An older woman in the last group of civilians actually took a moment to hug Cole before making her way after the others, and Ruya couldn't help but smile at the dumbfounded look on the spirit's face. After a moment, he smiled as well. "I'm glad we did that," he said.

#

They made their way back to the camp. Some of the miners had stopped there to recover before making their way back down the mountain, and one of the soldiers was ladling a hot soup into bowls. Ruya told her team to take a few minutes to rest and get a hot meal in them before heading into Suledin Keep.

#

Michel joined them for the push into the Keep. He sighed apologetically, and then pointed down the mountain. "Bad news, Herald. Your efforts to drive off the red templars have not gone unnoticed. Ishmael knows we're here. He's sent red templars after me, and a pack of shades descends now upon Sahrnia. The people are defenseless - I must return without delay. It's up to you to destroy Imshael."

"Take care of the people. We'll handle this. Good luck."

"And you, Herald."

#

Her stomach twisted when she saw the bodies in the lyrium. Some of them may have been templars. Ruya said a prayer for the fallen as they continued to push in. The infected giant put up a fight. Iron Bull tackled Dorian out of the way of a thrown boulder. Ruya moved in with Cassandra, aiming her blade at the thing's hamstrings. It was less mobile on its knees, but still formidable. Sera took a hit from one of its flailing arms before it finally went down.

Ruya went to Sera's side. Her fingers glowed white with healing magic. The amount of practice she'd received in the past month had improved her skills. Fortunately, the barrier had kept the damage from being too great. Sera was far more irritated about the damage to her brand new quiver than she was to the damage to her person. Apparently, the purple and yellow creation had been made especially for her. That was oddly comforting. There had been a brief moment of worry when she first saw it that Harritt had gone blind.

#

Imshael was possessing a perfectly ordinary looking man. He smiled when he saw them. "Ah, the hero arrives. But is it hero? Or murderer? It's so hard to tell."

Ruya narrowed her eyes at the thing before them. Several red templars stood around the courtyard, on edge but not yet attacking. "You're the demon called Imshael."

It actually looked insulted. "Ahem. Choice. Spirit."

"Talky ones." Iron Bull growled. "I hate the talky ones."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Imshael shook it's head. "These are your friends? They're very violent. It's worrying." It focused its eyes on her. "True to my name, I will show you that you have a choice. It doesn't always have to end in blood."

"No." She formed the sword in her hand. "You die, demon."

"Oh, for..." It's voice was petulant. "Choice. Spirit."

#

It shifted into various forms as they fought it, and tried to call on other spirits. Dorian put up a wall of fire between them and the red templars. It didn't slow them down as much as Ruya'd hoped. Iron Bull caught a claw across his chest from one of the faster of the red templar monstrosities, and an arrow caught Solas in the leg. Slowed, he would have taken an axe from another of the red templars had Cassandra not reached him in time, but it was clear blocking the blow had injured the Seeker's shield arm. With a start, Ruya realized Sera was on the ground. Blackwall stood over the fallen archer, keeping anything from getting to her, but he was being sorely pressed.

She focused her magic, calling on the fade and the spirits she could feel pressing against the veil. A glyph appeared on the ground, and she felt a touch, almost feather light, against her skin. Healing energy flooded into her allies, and a heartbeat later, Sera was back on her feet, firing arrows into the demon as rapidly as she could.

Ruya held the spell as long as she could as she continued to fight. It lasted only seconds, but that was enough. The tide turned in their favor. A final axe blow from Iron Bull scattered the motes of Imshael across the wind.

She staggered a moment, leaning on her staff. Solas was at her side a moment later, pressing a lyrium potion on her. She drained it gratefully.

#

Cassandra was about to pronounce the Keep cleared of the red templars when she heard a cry from the Inquisitor. She drew her blade and rushed in that direction, Iron Bull at her heels.

Ruya was kneeling next to a templar, cradling the man's head. "Is he gone?" The templar asked weakly. Cassandra could see the red veins glowing beneath his skin. "The demon is finally gone...?"

"He's not gonna make it, boss," Iron Bull said softly.

"Shh..." Ruya brushed the hair from the man's face. "It's going to be okay, Xaver. We'll get you help." She dug a restorative potion out of her pouch. "Why was the demon here, working with the red templars?"

"A garden needs a gardener. Nurturing, gentle hands, directing the change. Not too fast. Not too slow. Just right. Has to be just right." The man's voice was growing weaker.

"Xaver, I'm sorry..."

"Imshael..." The templar blinked red-rimmed eyes up at her. "He said he could take the red out. If I said yes..."

"Imshael could've saved you?"

"He liked to watch the agony. He liked to play. We were his garden. Consent, and live. Deny, and be consumed. Oh, but what he wanted..." Xaver shook his head weakly. "No..." He shuddered. "Anything but that. I chose the red. I chose -" He went limp.

"Inquisitor..." Cassandra put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

Ruya gently closed the man's eyes, and stood. "He resisted the demon. I always knew he was..." Her voice hitched. "That he was strong. No demon could take him." Her head came up proudly. "Raise the flag. Let them know the demon is dead."

#

Someone had found an urn for her. She swept the ashes into it. Xaver was going home, to rest beside his father. She told herself it was better than never knowing. Part of her wasn't so sure.

Cassandra tried to offer some of the Chantry platitudes. Sera offered half a bottle of wine and a raunchy story about some place called the Pearl and a dwarf in drag. Dorian and Iron Bull made crude remarks about Blackwall and his 'firm grip'. The fact that they tried to help was more help than any of their actions.

Solas and Cole sat next to her as she watched the others. Their quiet presence was comforting. Her eyes went to where the rescued miners were sitting with their families. A young girl clung to her father as if afraid he'd vanish if she let him go. He stroked her hair, and whispered to her quietly.

They'd helped.

Maybe that was enough.

#

Michel returned with them to Skyhold. She'd have to talk with her advisers about the best place to assign him. They'd brought Mistress Poulin back with them as well, as a prisoner. From what they'd found in the remains of the quarry, the woman had been trying to protect people as best she could. Ruya sentenced her to return to Sahrnia and oversee the relief efforts and reconstruction. The woman was effusive in her gratitude.

#

Josephine noted the positions of the fort and immediately began dispatching people to repair and hold the keep. It was apparently perfectly located for the purposes of trade and diplomacy. Ruya noted that her ambassador was actually humming. Though, that might have more to do with the small vase of wildflowers that had appeared on her desk.

Ruya smiled to herself. She'd spotted Blackwall picking the wildflowers earlier. It appeared the stalwart Warden had an eye for the lady ambassador. Her feet took her towards Cullen's office.

Kels was inside, straightening a pile of parchment. He glanced up when he saw her. "If you're looking for the commander, he's gone to speak with Seeker Pentaghast."

She nodded, and headed to the staircase.

#

Cassandra and Cullen appeared to be arguing. "You've asked for my opinion, and I've given it." Cassandra folded her arms and glared. "Why would you expect it to change?"

"I expect you to keep your word. It's relentless. I can't -"

"You give yourself too little credit."

"If I'm unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit -" He cut himself off when he noticed Ruya standing there. He sighed, then walked away. "Forgive me."

She blinked. He'd been pale, with dark circles beneath his eyes. She immediately turned around to stare at Cassandra.

"And people say I'm stubborn. This is ridiculous." Cassandra met Ruya's eyes. "Cullen told you he's no longer taking lyrium?"

"Yes, and I respect his decision." And him for making the decision.

"As do I." She glared at the door. "Not that he's willing to listen." She sighed. "Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him." She held up a hand to forestall Ruya's objection. "I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far."

"Why didn't he come to me?"

"We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers. And he wouldn't want to..." Cassandra's face softened. "Risk your disappointment."

He was her general. Her rock. "Is there anything we can do to change his mind?"

Cassandra smiled. "If anyone could, it's you." Cassandra turned towards the forge, watching the flames dance. "Mages have made their suffering known, but templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself - and anyone who would follow suit - that it's possible. He can do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall." She turned back to Ruya. "Talk to him. Decide if now is the time."

#

Ruya opened the door just as a box containing a glass vial hit the wall next to it, shattering and sending shards and splinters everywhere. Cullen stared at her in shock. "Maker's breath. I didn't hear you enter. I -" He hung his head. "Forgive me."

"Cullen, if you need to talk..." She stepped all the way in, closing the door behind her.

"You don't have to -" He started to come around the desk, and stumbled. He caught himself on the edge, and groaned softly. She immediately went to his side, putting a hand on his arm. "I never meant for this to interfere."

"Are you going to be all right?" She started to call up her healing magic, only to realize that she didn't know what, exactly, she was healing.

"Yes..." He leaned his weight onto the desk. "I don't know." He closed his eyes as she touched his cheek. His skin was cold. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You asked what happened to Ferelden's circle. It was taken over by abominations. The templars -" He started to pace back and forth. "My friends - were slaughtered. I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I -" He gestured sharply. "How can you be the same person after that?" He ran a hand down his face. "Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my knight-commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall's circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets." He turned to face her. "Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?"

She stepped towards him. "Of course I can. I -"

"Don't. You should be questioning what I've done." He shook his head, and went back to pacing as she sat on the edge of his desk. "I thought this would be better - that I would regain come control over my life. But these thoughts won't leave me..." He kicked the chair halfway across the room. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause..." He turned, his hands clenched into fists. "I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it." He punched the bookcase, knocking a piece of wood off. "I should be taking it."

Ruya put her hand on his shoulder, and then gently pulled him towards her. "This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what you want?"

After a moment, he let out a breath. "No." He leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around him. "But..." He pulled her to him. "These memories have always haunted me. He leaned back to look at her. "If they become worse, if I cannot endure this..."

She caressed his cheek gently, guiding him to look into her eyes. "You can."

He took another deep breath, and let it out again. "All right." He bent, burying his face in her shoulder, and she held him close.

#

They headed out to deal with bandits and mercenaries that had taken over a fortress in the Hinterlands and made the mistake of taking shots at some of the Inquisition's people. Ruya sighed when she realized that Sera and Varric were apparently keeping score of their respective kill shots.

They were on their way back when something shook the ground beneath their feet. Ruya exchanged glances with her companions, and saw equally confused and concerned faces. She waited a moment, but there were no further tremors. After a moment, she started to continue walking. She got about ten paces before she stopped short.

The waters of Lake Calenhad had receded. As near as she could tell, the overall depth of the water had dropped by almost a foot. "What in the...?"


	24. Chapter 24 - Trouble in Ferelden

"Inquisitor, a word?"

Ruya altered her trajectory to arrive at Josephine's desk. "Yes?"

"We've received a missive from King Alistair. He is willing to discuss formalizing relations between Ferelden and the Inquisition."

"Is that good or bad?" Ruya raised an eyebrow. According to Leliana, the king was still feeling somewhat hostile over how things had turned out at Adamant.

"I believe it is good. Warden-Commander Saitada sent a missive to him on our behalf, and he has chosen to respond. Officially, he and the queen are visiting Redcliffe to assist with the refugee situation. It was suggested that if I happen to be in the area, courtesy would demand an invitation be offered."

"That seems..."

Leliana's voice came from behind her as she and Brehan entered. "Cathiel and Saitada have arranged things on our behalf."

"With your assistance?" Ruya raised an eyebrow at Leliana, and smiled. "Who should I send with Josephine?"

"I suggest Cullen." Brehan shrugged. "It's his soldiers helping with the reconstruction efforts, and they've got enough in common I think they'll get along well."

"Good idea." Ruya considered a moment. "What about you, Brehan? You and Alistair are old friends, and it would be a show of good faith."

"I am at your disposal, Inquisitor." He gave her a small bow.

#

King Alistair inclined his head politely to Josephine in greeting. He clasped Brehan's arm, then pulled the smaller man into a brief hug. "Good to see you alive, old friend. So you are working with the Inquisition now?"

"Leliana is one of its founding members." Brehan bowed politely, his tone becoming formal. "Your Majesty, may I introduce Lady Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador of the Inquisition, and Commander Cullen, leader of its military."

Cullen and Josephine both bowed. Alistair nodded. "Saitada spoke highly of you in her missives. And Arl Teagan says that your soldiers have been working with him to secure the Hinterlands and repair damages. Given this, it is possible we can come to an accord." He glanced back at the doorway. "Though we must wait for the old ball and chain before proceeding."

Brehan laughed. "How is it possible she hasn't shot you yet?"

"I'm charming."

#

Cullen looked over the battlements. He could just make out the Inquisition's camp in the distance. Alistair leaned out and looked down at the armory below. "I'm told your people handled a dragon out east of here."

Cullen nodded. "Yes your majesty." He hesitated a moment before offering, "I'm told there is another in Crestwood that may have to be dealt with soon."

Alistair laughed. "I'm not an Orlesian trophy hunter, Cullen. I've encountered enough dragons to last a lifetime." He leaned back against the tower. "I'm told you were a templar in Kirkwall, but you sound Ferelden."

"I am Ferelden, your majesty. I'm originally from Honnleath, and trained in the Lake Calenhad circle."

"Really? Did you know..." Alistair squinted. "Ah, you were that templar."

"Yes."

"Ah... well..." Alistair glanced out at the view. "Well then, changing the subject..." he thought for a moment. "So, er..."

Cullen shook his head and chuckled. "I hear you also used to be a templar."

"I never took vows," Alistair said. "But I've kept up some of the training." He frowned. "I don't like what I've been hearing about these 'red templars'."

"There is little to like." Cullen responded. "Are the negotiations concluded for the evening?"

Alistair laughed. "No, it just became clear I was unnecessary. Cathiel and Saitada aren't quite as subtle as they think they are." He smiled. "You are misusing Saitada, you should be giving her a command."

Cullen nodded. "I wish I could. Unfortunately, we know Corypheus and some of his Venatori are capable of clouding the minds of Gray Wardens. Given that, we dare not put her on the front lines."

"That's a disturbing thought," Alistair said quietly. "Especially given that both the queen and myself are Gray Wardens." He caught Cullen's expression. "A thought you have apparently had yourself."

"It is one of the reasons the Inquisition would like to renew ties with Ferelden, yes. If the two of you are compromised, the consequences could be..."

"Disastrous." Alistair sighed. "Still, it is unlikely that such a thing could go unnoticed."

"Provided we have people in place to notice."

"If you are trying to convince me that Leliana and Brehan do not have spies all over Denerim, you are going to have to do better than that. I traveled with them for some time, as you may recall." Alistair smiled. "I know better than to fall for the 'ooh, pretty colors let's all tell stories' act."

Cullen nodded. "It is... likely a safe assumption someone is observing, yes."

"I'm sure Saitada and Josephine will negotiate an official presence, and Cathiel will make sure it isn't someone too annoy..." Alistair squinted down the battlement, and Cullen followed his gaze.

"Your majesty?"

"Those are not my guards," Alistair said quietly.

Cullen nodded, and jerked his head towards the tower door. Alistair nodded, and the two men entered the castle.

#

Josephine tried to hide a yawn as she followed the guard to her quarters. Cathiel was a shrewd negotiator, and though she wasn't overly hostile to the Inquisition, it was clear the woman was not going to allow even the perception of an Orlesian foothold on Ferelden soil. Still, things were progressing well enough.

"Here you are ma..." the guard's voice choked off as a blood sprayed from his throat. The second guard twisted at the last moment, taking the sword blow as a graze to the shoulder rather than a devastating blow to the neck, and drew his own weapon. A half-dozen men materialized from the shadows, and Josephine saw a hooded elf come out of a room ahead.

"Maker, the prince..." the guard muttered as he parried a blow.

The attacker laughed. "For Corypheus!" he said, lunging at the guard. The guard stepped back, taking up a defensive position in front of Josephine.

The elf flung a dagger, taking one of the attackers in the back of the leg, causing the man to fall to the ground. Her guard took the opening to slash out his own blade, slicing into the torso of his closest attacker. He raised his shield to knock away a man lunging at Josephine as the elf closed in, his blades making short work of the remaining men.

The elf gave the guard an appraising look. "How bad?"

"I can hold a sword," the guard responded.

"The Venatori have eliminated most of the guards on duty, and the rest are locked in their barracks." The elf moved back to the room he had just exited, and Josephine could make out several more bodies inside. He came out a moment later carrying a small bundle. He thrust the bundle at Josephine, who found herself holding the infant prince. He turned back to the guard. "Take no chances. Get them out of the castle and to the Inquisition camp. Raise the alarm there."

"Ser, the king..."

"I will take care of the king. I'm trusting you with the prince, Ser Bevin."

"Yes ser," the guard answered. He nodded to Josephine. "This way, my lady."

Josephine swallowed and clutched the prince to her tightly before following.

#

Alistair drew his blade the moment he was past the door. "There should be a man on... Maker..." he swore softly as he caught sight of the guard's body.

Cullen knelt and checked the still form. "No wounds..." his gaze fell on a fallen cup. "Poison."

"We need to get to the men and raise the alarm. This way."

Cullen drew his sword as the door opened, revealing three men with swords, and a fourth with a staff. The mage's lips twisted cruelly. "Your majesty, he said, as he began to gesture out a spell.

Beside him, Cullen felt a surge from Alistair as the former templar focused his will against the spell, canceling it. He permitted himself a small smile at the mage's surprised look before he charged forward, using his shield to barrel through the armed men before he ran the mage through. Alistair was only a step behind him, taking advantage of Cullen's charge to make short work of the staggered men. The king bent and picked up a shield of his own, then gave Cullen a nod. "Venatori?" he asked in a tone that made it clear he already knew the answer.

"We need to raise the alarm, quickly." Cullen responded.

"To the hall, then."

They had to battle another group of Venatori before they reached the hall. Cullen followed the king in cautiously. The bodies of four guards littered the floor, but Cullen did not see any of the Wardens. Alistair frowned. "This way, the barracks."

They'd were halfway across the room when the door opened. Saitada stepped through, followed by Brehan, who was holding a dagger to Arl Teagan's throat, and then... a dozen Venatori entered behind the wardens. A man with a staff smiled coldly. "Gentlemen, we've been looking for you."

Alistair set his shield and gritted his teeth. "Teagan?"

"Don't worry about me, your majesty", the Arl responded.

Alistair nodded, and swung his shield into the Venatori closest to him, sending the man flying. Cullen followed, using his own shield to keep the other Venatori away from the king's unprotected back. The king was only a few feet from the mage when another figure stepped between them. Cullen saw Alistair's face grow horrified as his Queen drew back her bow, the tip of the arrow pointed directly at the king. The mage laughed as Alistair froze.

"Drop your blades, gentlemen," the mage said. "Or use them, if that is your preference." Saitada moved to stand next to the queen, setting her own shield between the mage and Alistair.

Alistair shook his head. "Cathiel..." he said, his voice pleading.

The queen raised her arrow slightly, taking aim at the king's unprotected face. Alistair closed his eyes, and then sighed. "Drop your sword, Commander."

"Your majesty."

"Now." Alistair said, relinquishing his grip on his own blade. Cullen looked at the elven man he'd recently considered a comrade, but there wasn't even a hint of recognition in Brehan's eyes. With a sigh, he let his sword clatter to the ground. Immediately the remaining Venatori had him and Alistair by the arms.

"You two, dispose of those bodies. The rest of you, bring the prisoners. Quietly, if you please."

#

Cullen glanced at the king bound next to him. Alistair had not taken his eyes off Cathiel. The three Wardens stood almost unresponsive save when the mage gave them direct orders. The mage finished giving instructions to his men, then gestured for most of them to go. The Wardens remained, standing quietly in the corner

"Ferelden conquered in a single night," the mage sneered. "One for the history books, don't you think?"

"Ferelden is not conquered," Alistair said firmly.

The mage laughed. "Your queen is a slave to Corypheus." He shrugged. "But we need you more... presentable, your majesty." He turned his gaze to Cullen. "And the commander of the Inquisition's military, a lovely bonus prize."

"Your little spell isn't going to work on us." Alistair said.

"True, but there are so many other options. So many demons loyal to Corypheus. I think you both will make lovely hosts." He turned to men. "You two, go find out what is keeping the ambassador."

Alistair glanced over where the wardens stood. "Cathiel... Saitada... I know you are stronger than this. Cathiel, love..."

#

The babe was beginning to stir in her arms as they entered the camp. Josephine breathed a sigh of relief as inquisition soldiers began to notice their presence. "Ambassador..." Corporal Vale said in greeting, his face obviously shocked at her arrival.

"Gather your people, Corporal. The Venatori are inside Redcliffe castle." In her arms, the babe began to wiggle, and then cry. Josephine felt like crying herself.

"Ambassador, we've heard nothing."

"Of course you haven't," she snapped. "Taking control of the King of Ferelden would do them little good if everyone knew about it. Leliana had a way into the castle," she said, snapping at one of the scouts. "You were there, do you know it?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Commander Cullen is still inside the castle?" Corporal Vale inquired. At her nod, he saluted. "Well then, we had best go give him a hand." He glanced at the crying infant. "Er..."

"The prince," Josephine said quietly. "We got the prince safe, at least."

The Corporal nodded. "You men, stay with her. Keep that child safe, no matter what. If..." he swallowed. "Protect the prince," he repeated. "My lady, you had best get to the crossroads. We have more men there, and the Inquisitor needs to know."

Josephine nodded as three ravens took wing from the camp, flying in the direction of Skyhold.

#

"Inquisitor."

Ruya looked up from where she'd been chatting with Dorian at the shout. She stood, and met the runner halfway. "What's wrong?"

"Redcliffe castle. The Venatori have taken it." He gasped for breath before continuing. "One of the guards got Lady Josephine and the prince out, but the king and queen are still inside. As is Commander Cullen."

She turned towards her team, and noted they were already on their feet and grabbing their weapons. She turned back to the runner. "Make sure Josephine and the prince are safe. We are on our way."

#

Alistair felt blood trickle down his wrists as he continued to work at his bonds. Sadly, in spite of the slickness, he was no closer to free than he had been when he started. Blood was smeared across the face of the Inquisition's commander, courtesy of a several backhanded blows from one of the guards after Cullen had declined to answer questions about the Inquisition's forces in the valley. He felt a bit of admiration for the man when Cullen's response to being asked again was to spit some blood into the face of the mage.

The mage seemed to find the situation amusing. "No matter. You'll break. They always do." Then he smiled, and turned towards Teagan. "And what of you, Arl Guerrin? Are you feeling a bit more cooperative?"

Teagan answered, "I don't know, spitting in your face seems like it could be fun."

Alistair nodded. "We will not serve your magister."

The mage smiled. He turned towards where the wardens stood. "Your majesty," he said to Cathiel, his voice mocking. "Would you and your friends be so kind as to have your son brought to me? And tell the cooks to warm something up. I'm starting to feel a bit peckish."

Alistair felt ice grip his heart, and next to him Teagan began to curse the mage. "Cathiel..."

The queen inclined her head, and left the room, followed by the other wardens. The mage watched her go, then turned back to Alistair. "I rather think you will serve the new god most faithfully, your majesty."

#

The door opened, and an elf slipped into the room, clutching a bundle to his chest. Alistair sagged against his bonds. "No."

The mage stood, and smiled. "Well, your majesty, it appears you have a choice to make. Bring the child..."

The elf flung the bundle at the guards, and it exploded into a shower of silvery powder. The guards began to cough and choke, as daggers appeared in the elf's hands. The mage was still mid word when one of the daggers pierced his eye, dropping him where he stood. The elf flung the second dagger into the guard that had been missed by the powder, then produced another set of daggers and was on the guards before they could clear their eyes.

"Oh thank the Maker," Teagan breathed. The elf opened the throat of a gasping guard, and then freed the prisoners.

The hooded elf cocked his head and looked at Alistair's wrists. "Are you able to hold a sword?" he asked.

"Gleefully," Alistair growled. "My son?"

"Safely out of the castle, with the Inquisition's ambassador," the elf replied, offering a sword hilt first to Teagan.

Cullen picked up a sword of his own. Alistair gave him a concerned look. "Commander..." The former templar gave him a level look, and Alistair smiled and amended his statement, "let's go kill some venatori."

The elf was already walking out of the room, Teagan close on his heels. The arl glanced over his shoulder at Alistair. "Your majesty, the queen..."

"Is going to be furious if we don't get her rescued before breakfast." Alistair responded. "And I'm going to tell her it was your fault."

"Right, your majesty."

The elf glanced back at them, and then gestured at the room ahead. "There are a dozen venatori in there. Once we get through, we will be able to free the soldiers and raise the alarm without the Venatori being able to take hostages."

"Let's go." At the elf's nod, Alistair kicked in the door and charged.

#

A few of the soldiers took weapons off the dead Venatori as others went to the armory. "How many more in the castle?" Teagan asked the elf.

"A dozen men on the walls, pretending to be your soldiers. And some guarding the passage, making sure no one gets in."

"Short enough work," Alistair responded. "Any more mages?"

The elf shook his head. "I eliminated the other two mages before I freed you."

Teagan began ordering his men to the walls. Cullen did the same with the few soldiers that had come with him into the castle.

Teagan smiled, "I must commend your Inquisition, Commander. Your man is quite talented."

Cullen blinked, and then faced Teagan. "I thought..." He gave Teagan a confused look. "He's not one of yours?"

Teagan gave him a startled look, and then turned to scan the room. "Where..."

Cullen realized both the king and the elf were gone. "Maker, if he's not one of yours... we need to find them."

#

Teagan led Cullen towards the royal quarters. Cullen saw the elf kneeling before the king before the king pulled the man to his feet and embraced him. He released the elf as the other two approached. "Go," the king said quietly, and the elf began to walk away.

"Your majesty," Teagan said. "This man is not one of the Inquisition's soldiers."

"Of course he isn't," Alistair said. "What, you don't think I have agents?" He stepped to block Cullen's path. "Commander, I believe your Inquisition forces are at the gate." He looked through the door to the room behind him. Inside, Cullen saw the three wardens, laid out on the bed. "They are unconscious. They will awake free of Corypheus's control."

"With all due respect, your majesty..." Cullen said.

"Redcliff currently does not have a mage," Alistair spoke over Cullen. "If it is not too much trouble, I would like to request the services of one of your mages." His gaze softened as he looked at Cathiel. "They are currently trapped in the fade. A mage could greatly increase the likelihood of their survival." He glanced down at a satchel in his hands. "And it seems I have information your Inquisition may find useful."

#

Ruya looked through the door at where Solas was examining the unconscious wardens. The king had instructed Cullen to sit down before he fell down and was filling them in on the events of the evening. Dorian and Iron Bull were examining the papers. The prince slumbered quietly on the king's shoulder as Alistair finished the tale.

"Your agent was a mage?"

"Not precisely," Alistair responded.

"Then how did he..."

Dorian held up a piece of parchment. "He used an enchanted lyrium device to weaken the veil slightly. It seems the spirit then drew the wardens into the fade." He turned the paper sideways and then righted it again. "It's actually fairly clever, similar in some ways to a focus crystal used by sominari."

"It's Tevinter?" Ruya asked suspiciously.

"No, it just shares some similar underlying principles. I imagine Solas would compare it to something elven."

"It is elven," Solas said, entering the room. He nodded to Ruya. "I believe that Alistair's claim is correct. They will awaken free of Venatori control."

"Well, that's a relief," Alistair said.

"What do you know of it, Solas?" Ruya asked.

Solas held up the remains of a crystal. "Whoever used this was apparently on friendly terms with a rather strong spirit of purpose. I should point out that as useful as this ritual is, it has its limitation. Mages that have bound demons, as well as any bound directly by Corypheus will not be aided by this ritual. Nor would it work on any that serve Corypheus willingly. At best, an attempt to use it on such would simply result in the death of the one we attempted to aid. There is also the strong possibility that the attempt would result in the aiding spirit being corrupted, and the possible possession of the Warden it was attempting to aid."

"A spirit of purpose," Ruya mused. "I thought you said such spirits rarely survive contact with our world."

"Indeed, most who interact with our world are almost immediately corrupted into desire demons. It would likely be best if we simply prevented the Wardens from being controlled in the first place."

Ruya nodded, and then turned to Alistair. "It would be... helpful... if we could speak to your agent about how he acquired this information."

"What, so you can steal him away from me?" Alistair accused teasingly. "How am I supposed to have him spy on you if you know who he is? I suggest you turn your focus on how the Venatori knew about this opportunity. Clearly, they were already here and prepared for our arrival."

Ruya nodded. "Believe me, I intend to do just that."

Alistair nodded. "In the meantime, please convey my gratitude to your ambassador and let her know that we will happily finish negotiations as soon as the queen is recovered. Teagan, would you arrange accommodations for our guests?" He smiled. "I owe you hospitality, at the very least."

"Yes, your majesty."

#

Cullen turned and smiled when Ruya entered the room. She crossed into the man's embrace and held him for a long moment. "Now that we are alone, tell me honestly. Are you alright?" She traced the bruise under his eye.

"I am fine." He smiled reassuringly. "It's mostly bruises."

"Thank the Maker." She kissed him again, and smiled. "There were a few moments during Alistair's recital when it looked like you wanted to say something."

Cullen nodded. "I did... but I decided it was best to have the conversation in private."

"Tell me."

"The elf. Alistair claims the man was his agent... but he was just as surprised as Teagan and myself when the man attacked the Venatori." Cullen shook his head.

"Perhaps he was not expecting the man's arrival. Would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

"Possible, though he wore a hood that hid most of his face." Cullen smiled. "He fought well. He used daggers as well as Cole. Most of the elves I know that are soldiers prefer a bow."

"He took long enough rescuing you," she said softly, looking at the marks on his wrists.

Cullen shook his head. "As unpleasant as I found the circumstances, he was right in his actions. Had he rescued us first, Josephine and the prince would have been Venatori hostages along with the wardens, with mages still on the loose. He got the prince out first, ensuring Ferelden had a line of succession if the worst happened, removed the mages from consideration, got the wardens out of the way, and then rescued us so we could retake the castle. All without alerting the Venatori to call in reinforcements until it was too late. If I had been in his position, I hope I would have done as well." He smiled. "Alistair had a fair point. I imagine if Leliana were speaking to the man, she'd be telling him he could name his price."

She smiled fondly as she finished soothing the elfroot salve over his wrists and hands. Then she rose up on tiptoe to kiss him.

#

"I'm fine, Leliana."

Leliana sighed. "I know. You keep saying that." She sighed, and looked at Brehan. "What do you remember?"

"Cathiel said we were all getting tired, and negotiations could conclude in the morning. I started to follow her and Saitada towards her office, and then..." Brehan shook his head. "I woke up in Alistair's bed between my queen and my commander."

She laughed before she caught herself. "Are you sure..."

"I'm fine, Leliana." He folded his arms. "Cullen and Alistair were injured?"

"They are fine. Alistair is fussing over Cathiel and the Inquisitor is doing the same for Cullen." She glanced at the door. "And Kaitlyn hasn't been more than three steps from Teagan. I..." She crossed the room and put her arms around him, pulling him close. "Don't do that. Don't you dare. I can't lose you. Not again. I can't."

She felt his arms go around her. "Ma'arlath, I'm fine."

#

Josephine blew the ink dry on the signatures of herself and Queen Cathiel. "Your majesty, the parts that were not utterly terrifying were a pleasure."

Cathiel smiled. "Likewise, Ambassador." She smiled. "Perhaps in the future we could visit under less... strenuous conditions."

"I think I would enjoy that immensely." Josephine looked up as Ruya joined them.

"I take it negotiations were concluded successfully?"

Saitada laughed. "Once they discovered they were kin of a sort, things went much more smoothly. No one likes fighting with family across a dinner table."

"Related?" Ruya asked.

"My brother's first wife, Oriana, was a cousin of Josephine's. It was good to hear stories from when they were children." Cathiel pressed her seal into the parchment, and then turned to the Inquisitor. "I am sending my court-mage to Skyhold. Once she's there, your mage, Solas, can teach her how this ritual works."

"I was not aware you had a court-mage, your majesty."

"Warden Lenore Amell agreed to take the position. She will be arriving in Denerim shortly and will head to Skyhold immediately after." Cathiel's tone was brisk. "Given that the Venatori appear to have mages a plenty, I thought it in the best interests of Ferelden to recall her from Antiva. In the meantime, Josephine has negotiated passage for Inquisition soldiers through our lands, and trade with the crown can begin officially."

#

Leliana was flipping through the papers on her desk when Ruya approached. "Anything of use?" Ruya asked.

"Some of it we already knew." Leliana said. "But... I would give a great deal to know how King Alistair came by this information."

"According to Cullen, he was given the information by the agent that rescued them in Redcliffe."

"According to my information, King Alistair doesn't have 'agents'." Leliana set the papers down. "I used to travel with the man. Subtlety is not exactly one of his skills."

Ruya smiled. "He's been king of Ferelden for ten years now. It's likely he's picked up a few tricks."

"I suppose you are right. He's certainly been a far better king than I would have given him credit for back then. He used to follow Saitada around like a lost puppy. I doubt he'd have taken the throne if she hadn't pushed him towards it." Leliana smiled. "I don't think he'd even have worked up the nerve to propose to Cathiel if Saitada hadn't threatened to marry him off to Anora." She looked down at her desk. "I suppose I give him too little credit, speaking of him in such a way."

"You sound like you are complaining about a little brother," Ruya grinned.

Leliana laughed. "It feels that way sometimes, I suppose." She smiled. "I received word. Ferelden's Court Mage, Lenore, is on her way to Denerim with her entourage."

"Entourage?"

"Brosca and Zevran weren't about to let their girl travel alone."

"Their girl?" Ruya raised an eyebrow.

Leliana chuckled. "Oh, yes. I know, it's scandalous." She smiled. "I always liked Lenore."


	25. Chapter 25 - Good Men

The dragon made another pass. Both Ruya and Solas poured strength into barriers. Cassandra and Iron Bull dove out of the way of its fiery breath. Both rolled back to their feet when it landed, and charged in. She summoned the spirit blade, and entered the fray with them.

"Taarsidath-an halsaam," Iron Bull yelled as he stood a few feet from her. They focused their attacks on the dragon's wing, preventing it from being able to take off again.

A swipe of its tail knocked them both off their feet. She called her magic as she stood, reforming the barriers before the dragon could orient its breath.

Cassandra moved underneath it, driving her sword straight up and into its throat. It roared and began to shudder, flailing this way and that as she rolled out of the way. Ruya and Solas arced lightning into it, and a moment later, it fell.

Sera began laughing, a wild and joyous sound. She held her bow over her head triumphantly. Iron Bull threw his head back and howled.

"Everyone alright?" Ruya asked.

"Big heroes, us. That was..." Sera's face was rapturous. "That was great."

#

"Inquisitor!" Iron Bull waved her over. "Come have a drink." Ruya smiled, and sat down next to him. He filled a glass from an oddly patterned clay bottle. "To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend."

She accepted the glass, and sniffed at it. It smelled like a mixture of spice and burning. "What exactly am I supposed to be drinking?"

"Maraas-lok."

That... didn't exactly answer the question. "What does that mean?"

"It means drink." He hefted his own glass. With some mild trepidation, she drank. It seared the back of her throat and made her tongue start to feel almost numb. She coughed. He gave a satisfied laugh. "I know, right? Put some chest on your chest." He smiled dreamily. "That little gurgle right before it spat fire? And that roar. What I wouldn't give to roar like that. The way the ground shook when it landed. The smell of the fires burning..." He sighed happily. "Taarsidath-an halsaam." He looked back over at her. "You know Qunari hold dragons sacred? Well, as much as we hold anything sacred." He refilled her glass.

Her head was already getting light from the first glass. "That thing you just said. You shouted it during the fight, too. What does it mean?"

"Oh, taarsidath-an halsaam?" He shrugged. "Closest translation would be, 'I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about his with great respect.'"

It took her several seconds to process that. "You shouted that while it was breathing fire at us?"

"I know, right?" He gave a grunt of satisfaction.

She drank more to not have to respond to that than anything else. With the second glass, she could taste some flavors in the liquid. A hint of peat, and some spice she couldn't identify. She coughed again.

"Yeah. The second cup's easier. Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one." Iron Bull started refilling the glass. "Ataashi. 'The glorious ones.' That's our word for them. Ataaaaasheeeee."

"Why do you think the Qunari think of dragons that way?" The stool was getting wobbly. Or maybe it was the room. It was a little crooked. She should have a word with the engi... inja... builders. This qunari stuff wasn't bad.

"Well, you know how we have horns? We kind of look more..." He shrugged. "Dragony..." He touched one of his own horns. "Than most people. Maybe it's that. But a few of the Ben-Hassrath have this crazy old theory. See, the tamassrans control who we mate with. They breed us for jobs like you'd breed dogs or horses. What if they mixed in some dragon a long time ago? Maybe drinking the blood, maybe magic. I don't know. But something in that dragon we killed..." He smiled again. "Spoke to me."

It made sense. Dragon. Dragon-y. Ataaaasheeee. "It's a shame we had to kill the dragon."

"Damn good fight. Dragons are the embodiment of raw power. But it's all uncontrolled. Savage..." He refilled her glass again. "So they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of chaos. Have another drink."

She drained the glass. He laughed. "Nice. To dragons!" He drained his own glass.

"To finding the biggest, baddest things in the world, and showing them that we're badder."

"Anaan!"

#

Cullen heard laughter as he left the armory. He came around the corner to see the Inquisitor taking a wild swing at Iron Bull. Iron Bull actually staggered a bit despite the Inquisitor barely making contact. "No. Straighten the arm. Like this..." His own swing was wild, but knocked down one of the practice dummies.

Her fist glowed as she punched the dummy, which immediately burst into flames. "Like that?" She staggered a bit as she turned towards Iron Bull.

He laughed. "Yeah, you should do that the next time we fight a Vint."

She nodded, then glanced at the practice dummy and jumped backwards, stumbling. "It's on fire."

Iron Bull started trying to blow it out. Cullen sighed, grabbed a bucket, and doused it. "What's going on here?"

"Cullen!" Ruya grinned up at him happily. "We're... um... Oh. Punching up." She threw a swing at the air, and nearly fell over.

"Dragons." Iron Bull picked up a bottle and held it to his mouth, then gave it a disappointed look when it proved to be empty.

"Atasblasheeee!" She gestured at the dummies. "Iron Bull said my right..." She waved her left hand. "Thingy needed work."

"You're drunk."

"Mavals-moks." She pointed at the bottle Iron Bull was holding.

"Maraas-lok," Iron Bull said.

"Maravas-ok."

"Maraas-lok."

"Maraas-lok."

"Maraas..." Iron Bull blinked. "No, was right that time."

Ruya balled up her fist and took another swing at the dummy, missing it entirely and falling to the ground. Cullen sighed, and offered her a hand back up. She rose, and then clung to him to keep her balance. "You've got so many muscles." She ran her hand down his chest. "All muscle-y"

"Maker have mercy. How much of that stuff did you drink?"

"Um..." She glanced back at the bottle and blinked a few times. "I think..." She looked back up at him. "All of it." She started to move away, and then stumbled and ended up clinging to him again, her face buried in the trim of his armor. She sneezed. "You're all fuzzy. Like a bear. Or a lion. My lion-bear-general."

He nodded, and then started to look over at Iron Bull to say something. The big Qunari was sitting against a tree, head back, snoring. "Oh for..."

The Inquisitor was still talking, though the words were lacking in coherency. He thought she might be trying to tell him a story about hunting a bear. He sighed, then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. His felt himself turn bright red when she immediately patted him on the rear end and started babbling about him having nice legs. With a shake of his head, he started trying to figure out how to get her back to her quarters without anyone noticing. Despite the lateness of the hour, there were still people coming and going in the great hall.

He headed back into the armory, and ended up tucking her behind some barrels on a pile of cloth. Somewhere mid-word, she went from talking to snoring. He found a blanket and made himself comfortable nearby.

#

She woke to a pounding headache and a realization that she was not in her quarters. No, the pounding was not just her head. Someone was actually banging on something. It took her a few moments to realize she was in the armory. She sat up and looked around.

A moment later, someone was handing her a cup. She drank, and discovered it contained tea. A few blinks later, she was able to make out Minaeve. "Bless you." She drained the glass. "Remind me never to go drinking with Iron Bull again."

"If it's any consolation, Inquisitor, it appears he passed out over by the practice dummies. Sera has..." Minaeve giggled. "Well, let's just say I don't think he'll do that again."

#

"Report."

Her advisers ran her through the recent escapades of their agents. The denouncement of her distant cousin Albrecht had ended in the man taking a rolling pin to the head, much to the apparent amusement of Otwin. Leliana reported that while the Marquis of Serault had welcomed Josephine's emissary, they had no new information regarding either the Divine's visit or the reported presence of Carver Hawke that had occurred just prior. Brehan had arranged for a clan of Dalish elves to assist with the situation in Wycome. Rhys and Evangeline had been deployed near Val Firmin, and Rhys had apparently sent a note regarding Cole. The tips from Sera's people had worked out. And thanks to the work of Josephine and Dorian, they now had some allies in Tevinter.

"What about the spies within our ranks?"

"Cathiel admitted to the one that was hers, and we've arranged a more formal liaison," Josephine said.

"We are feeding false information through the ones Brehan and Iron Bull located." Leliana leaned on the war table. "We also found the one responsible for the incident at Redcliffe. Unfortunately, he poisoned himself when he realized he'd been discovered. The healers weren't able to save him."

"The Silver Order dealt with the rest of the Venatori forces." Cullen laid his hand on some parchment. "King Alistair provided me with a copy of their report. He has offered to let Leliana's people question the survivors." Cullen smirked. "Apparently, the Venatori are claiming their camp was attacked by..." He read off the list. "The Carta. Qunari. Abominations. Elves. And darkspawn. All of which mysteriously vanished when the Silver Order arrived. Captain Maeverlies notes that a mushroom known to be a powerful hallucinogen is quite common in the area the Venatori chose to make their camp.

Ruya ran a hand down her face. "Alright. Let's talk Lake Calenhad."

"Our scouts were able to determine that several tunnels beneath the lake had been sealed using explosives. Dwarven explosives. Closer examination revealed that beyond the collapses, the tunnels are flooded." Cullen tapped the map. "Unfortunately, the presence of the water makes further excavation impossible at this time."

"Any ideas as to why?"

"A very good question. Per Warden information, tunnels in that area were regularly filled with darkspawn." Leliana considered. "Saitada has some of her people checking, but they have not located the source of the explosives. King Bhelen claims to have no knowledge of the event, and she believes him."

"Keep looking. And the information from Alistair's agent?"

"Venatori are looking for something in the Hissing Wastes. Red Templars have a port on the Storm Coast. And there is a list of Qunari agents we may be able to make use off." Leliana shrugged. "It does include Iron Bull."

"Guess he was right about something tipping him sooner or later." Ruya smiled, then continued going over reports from their agents and making decisions.

#

Mother Giselle was waiting for her in the hall. "My lady Inquisitor, it's good of you to speak with me." She was holding a piece of parchment. "I have news regarding one of your..." She actually wrinkled her nose slightly. "Companions. The Tevinter."

"Is that a note of distaste I detect, Mother Giselle?" She hadn't missed how many gave Dorian side glances.

"I..." Giselle looked down at her hands. "Admit his presence here makes me uncomfortable, Inquisitor, but my feelings are of no importance. I have been in contact with his family: House Pavus, out of Qarinus. Are you familiar with them?"

"He's mentioned his family. They don't appear to be on good terms."

"Yes, I believe you're correct." She glanced down at the parchment, then back up at Ruya. "The family sent a letter describing the estrangement from their son and pleading for my aid. They've asked to arrange a meeting. Quietly, without telling him. They fear it's the only way he'll come." She held out the parchment. "Since you seem to be on good terms with the young man, I'd hoped..."

Given the earlier conversations of the day, Ruya's first thoughts jumped to the possibility of a trap. Her second thoughts did as well. And even if it wasn't... "If you think I'm going to trick Dorian into meeting his family..."

"The family will send a retainer to meet the young man at the Redcliffe tavern to take him onward. If he truly does not wish this reunion, he can always end the matter there." She offered the parchment again. "I pray you change your mind, Inquisitor. Perhaps their letter will persuade you. If there is any chance of success in this, it behooves us to act."

#

"So Alexius is researching magic for you." Dorian nodded in greeting. "Research is always what made him happiest. Perhaps I'll even go talk to him, eventually." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "One word of advice: if he suggests altering time as a way to solve all your problems, give it a pass."

Ruya glanced down at the parchment in her hand. "Dorian, there's a letter you need to see."

"A letter?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Is it a naughty letter? A humorous proposal from some Antivan dowager?"

"Not quite. It's from your father."

All traces of humor vanished from his face. He rubbed his thumb into the palm of his hand. "From my father. I see. And what does Magister Halward want, pray tell?"

"A meeting."

Dorian leaned on the railing for a long moment before turning back to face her. "Show me this letter." He paced as he read it, his grip wrinkling and crushing the parchment. "'I know my son.' What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble. This is so typical. I'm willing to bet this 'retainer' is a henchman, hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter."

Not if she had anything to say about it, and as it happened, she had an army to say about it. "You think your father would actually do that?"

"No..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Although I wouldn't put it past him." He thought a moment longer, then nodded. "Let's go. Let's meet this so-called 'family retainer'. If it's a trap, we escape and kill everyone. You're good at that. If it's not, I send the man back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his 'wit's end.'"

"There seems to be bad blood between you and your family." She leaned on the railing next to him.

He laughed. "Interesting turn of phrase. But you're correct. They don't care for my choices, nor I for theirs."

"Because you wouldn't get married? Because you left?"

He shrugged. "That too."

"Let's go meet this retainer, then. We'll leave in the morning."

Dorian nodded. "I wonder how much my father paid this man to wait around just in case I showed?" He sighed. "We'll find out soon enough."

#

She walked the ramparts with Solas, listening to him tell her about some of the things he'd seen in the Fade. It never failed to fascinate her. "Could you introduce me to some of your spirit friends, one day?"

He blinked, and then nodded. "Perhaps. Though it appears you've begun to make a few friends of your own."

"Actually, it's something of a relief the spirit we met in Crestwood hasn't come back for a visit. It..." Ruya considered for a moment. "She was..." Several words came to mind. "Interesting."

He laughed. "Like all people, spirits have a range of personalities."

"Do they..." She tilted her head. "Cole has difficulty understanding the concept of a joke. Is that a spirit trait, or one particular to him?"

"Spirits embody emotions, usually a single emotion. Some of the older, or wiser spirits can grasp the concept, but most are too literal. Even those that understand humor tend to do so only in the way it relates to their particular focus."

"You are saying a spirit with a well-developed sense of humor is a powerful one?"

Solas blinked. "I've never quite thought to put it that way, but yes."

"Whatever happened under Lake Calenhad. Any chance a spirit could tell us what happened?"

"I will see what I can find."

#

The tavern was empty. Ruya's hand immediately went for her staff.

"Uh-oh. Nobody's here. This doesn't bode well." Dorian was doing the same. They exchanged a look, and started to head back to the door.

"Dorian."

Ruya saw Dorian freeze. Slowly, he turned. "Father." A man in well-tailored robes stood on the staircase. She could see a resemblance between the two men. She could also see that Dorian had gone somewhat pale. Iron Bull, Varric, and Cole were just outside the door, and she'd no doubt a shout would bring both running in. "So the whole story about the 'family retainer' was just..." Dorian swallowed. "What? A smoke screen?"

Instead of answering his son, the older man turned to Ruya. He inclined his head politely. "I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved."

"Of course not." Dorian gestured dismissively. "Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think?" He stepped forward and raised his hands to shoulder level before dropping them again. "What is 'this' exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?"

Magister Pavus sighed. "This is how it has always been," he said, still looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes, and then gestured to Dorian. "You went through all of this to get Dorian here. Talk to him."

"Yes, Father. Talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger."

"Dorian, there's no need to -"

Dorian turned to Ruya. "I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves."

"That's..." She blinked. She tilted her head in confusion. "A big concern in Tevinter, then?"

"Only if you're trying to live up to an impossible standard." Dorian shook his head. "Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw - every aberration - is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your father might be here to reach out. You could give him a chance."

He shook his head. "Let's just go."

"Dorian, please, if you'll only listen to me." Magister Pavus took a couple steps towards them.

"Why?" Dorian rounded on him. "So you can spout more convenient lies?" He strode towards his father, stopping only a couple feet away. "He taught me to hate blood magic. 'The last resort of the weak mind.' Those are his words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to change me."

Ruya felt a chill down her spine as she realized what Dorian was saying. She formed the barrier in her mind, prepared to unleash it the moment the magister tried anything.

"I only wanted what was best for you." Magister Pavus held out a pleading hand.

"You wanted what was best for you." Dorian hurled the words. "For your fucking legacy. Anything for that." He started towards the door again.

She kept the spell ready in her mind, prepared to defend him if needed. And then she stepped into his path. "Don't leave it like this, Dorian. You'll never forgive yourself."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then he nodded. He turned back to his father. "Tell me why you came."

"If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition..."

"You didn't." Dorian cut him off. "I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do." He shook his head, and his voice became calmer. "Once I had a father who would have known that." He turned away.

This time, she didn't try to stop him. She put her hand on his arm as they walked towards the door together.

"Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed." Magister Pavus's voice stopped them both. "I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again. To ask him to forgive me."

Dorian looked at her, and she smiled at him reassuringly. Slowly, he turned around, and went back to talk to his father.

#

Their other companions picked up enough not to pester Dorian on the trip back. Iron Bull and Varric hassled each other about whether Iron Bull was the best or worst spy Varric had ever met. Ruya had to admit Iron Bull had a very good point about the more spy-like a spy acted the more likely they were to give themselves away. If she hadn't already known, she never would have thought of Iron Bull or Brehan as spies. But then, their obvious traits were so very obvious, she doubted most ever looked beyond them.

#

She found Dorian in his alcove, staring out the window. He glanced at her. "He says we're alike. Too much pride." He gave a small shake of his head. "Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I'm not certain. I don't know if I can forgive him."

Ruya wasn't sure she could forgive the man, and he wasn't her father. Some things you just don't do. Especially not to those you are supposed to love and protect. "Are you all right?"

"No. Not really." He turned to face her. "Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn't what I expected, but..." He took a breath. "It's something." He started to look a bit embarrassed. "Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display."

"I think you're very brave."

He actually looked surprised at her words. "Brave?"

"It's not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path."

His smile trembled for a moment. Then he put back on his mask of good humor and cheer. "At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It's been that sort of day." He gestured to her. "Join me sometime, if you've a mind."

She demurred the drinking, but gave him hug before letting him wander off.

#

Ruya saw Cullen standing on the ramparts, and walked over to him. He looked considerably more peaceful and rested than he had a few days ago. He smiled when he caught sight of her. "I wanted to thank you..." He blushed. "When you came to see me..." He swallowed, his stance awkward. "If there's anything..." He exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. "This sounded much better in my head."

"I trust you're feeling better?" She stood next to him, leaning on the recently repaired stonework of the ramparts.

"I..." He turned back towards the view. "Yes."

"Is it always that bad?"

"The pain comes and goes. Sometimes I feel as if I'm back there." He rested his hands on the hilt of his sword. "I should not have pushed myself so far that day."

She laid a hand on his arm. "I'm just glad you're all right."

He smiled at her. "I am." He gazed out over the valley. "I've never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden's Circle. I was..." He sighed. "Not myself after that. I was angry. For years, that anger blinded me. I'm not proud of the man that made me. The way I saw mages..." He turned towards her. "I'm not sure I would have cared about you, and the thought of that sickens me." He set his hand on hers. "Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It's a start."

Part of her very much wanted to pull him in for a kiss. But they weren't exactly hidden from view. "For what it's worth, I like who you are now."

"Even after...?"

"Cullen, I care about you. You've done nothing to change that."

The way he looked at her made her heart race. "What about you? You have troubles of your own. How are you holding up?"

She thought about reassuring him, telling him everything was fine. "Honestly, I'm terrified. So many people depend on us. On me. Corypheus is still out there."

"We've made great strides. Do not doubt yourself - or the Inquisition - just yet." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand before letting go. "If there's anything I can do, you have only to ask."

#

Varric caught up with her before she'd gotten far inside the great hall. He waved something at her. It took her a moment to realize what it was. "You finished it?"

"I did."

"Let's go find Cassandra."

#

Cassandra was by the training dummies as usual. "What have you done now?" She glared when she saw Varric following Ruya.

"I get it, Seeker. You're still sore after our spat."

"I am not a child, Varric." She folded her arms. "Do not suggest I'm without reason."

Varric bowed, holding the book out as if it were a sacrifice. "A peace offering: the next chapter of Swords & Shields. I hear you're a fan."

She slowly turned towards Ruya. Ruya fought desperately to keep her face straight. Cassandra's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "This is your doing."

"Oh, yes. Do you really think I'd miss this?" She'd given serious consideration to arranging an audience.

"Well, if you're not interested, you're not interested. Still needs editing, anyhow." Varric drew the book back and started to turn away.

"Wait." Cassandra held up her hands.

"You're probably wondering what happened to the knight-captain after the last chapter."

Cassandra's mouth fell open. "Nothing should happen to her. She was falsely accused."

"Well, it turns out the guardsman -"

"Don't tell me." Cassandra strode forward and practically snatched the book out of Varric's hand.

"This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor. I don't normally give sneak peeks, after all."

"I..." Cassandra turned towards her. "Thank you." The Seeker's voice was warm.

"Varric's the one you should be thanking."

Varric gave a formal bow. "I am but a humble servant to my loyal readers."

Cassandra caressed the book. "I wonder if I have time to read the first part?"

"Don't forget to tell all your friends." Varric started walking away. "If you have any." Ruya fell into step next to him. He sighed happily, and looked up at her. "Completely worth it."


	26. Chapter 26 - The Emerald Graves

Ruya sighed. She'd hoped Solas could make more sense out of Brehan's information on the Architect. Unfortunately, it was starting to appear that the two men couldn't spend more than a few minutes in each other's presence without antagonizing each other. The last conversation had been almost entirely in the elven language and had resulted in Leliana grabbing Brehan by the arm and dragging him away. It wasn't just the fact that Brehan was a Warden. Apparently, Solas had also made a comment about the Dalish not knowing as much as they thought they did. She'd been surprised how quickly that had put Brehan's back up, considering that the man appeared to be a practicing Andrastian.

Fiona had told them her story. Or most of it, Brehan thought the former Grand Enchanter was still leaving something out of the tale. Ruya took tea with Vivienne, hoping the other woman could shed some light. With the Circle libraries in disarray though, what few suggestions Vivienne had would be difficult to follow up upon. Vivienne and Otwin had begun to correspond directly. Apparently her brother was putting his skills to use scouring the Free Marches for copies of various tomes for the Inquisition. She imagined he was enjoying himself thoroughly.

Tea ended in them both sharing fond memories of Lydia and others lost to the war. The Circles were never going to be the same.

#

Brehan was able to give them some additional information regarding a Warden stronghold in the Western Approach called 'Griffin Wing Keep'. Ruya led her companions to the location, only to find the Venatori using it as a base. Iron Bull gave her a hopeful look, and she poured strength into a barrier on him. He charged, taking out five Venatori and the keep door. Cassandra and Blackwall followed, finishing off those who'd been knocked down by the big man's rush. Ruya, Solas, and Dorian followed them in. Dorian and Sera focused their attacks on the Venatori on the heights, while Ruya used her barriers to prevent counter attacks. Solas focused his own magic on the enemy mages, keeping them off balance. He manifested what looked to be a giant fist and used it to punch one right off a tower, much to the apparent delight of Iron Bull. She used the spirit blade on the few Venatori that got past the warriors.

By the time they got back to the forward camp, Knight-Captain Rylen was already there with his force and some supply wagons. Apparently, Cullen had been of the belief she wouldn't run into any problems.

One of the scouts let them know they'd seen something strange back in the hills, and she went to investigate. Behind her, Cole and Cassandra were talking again. It was strangely sweet, watching the two of them becoming friends. It was like having a little brother at times. A very strange little brother.

#

"It's oddly comforting."

Cassandra looked at the scene before her, and then turned to look at the Inquisitor. "Comforting?"

Ruya looked back. "That the real world can be stranger than the Fade."

For a moment, Cassandra just stared. Then she laughed. "I think I see what you mean."

Men, weapons, and spells hung in the air, frozen. Part of a tower was collapsing, and the bricks arced, but remained in place. Time had simply stopped. The few demons inside were almost a relief.

#

They located several keystones that enabled Solas and Ruya to get the door open. Drops of blood still hung in the air from where they'd been swirled around a staff. A dead man, dressed in the style of a Tevinter mage, lay on the ground nearby. The blood had come from him.

Sera made a gagging sound. "Ugh, it's in my mouth."

Ruya gestured for the others to stay back as she and Solas approached the scene. She kept a barrier up on both of them. The dead mage had used blood magic, giving his life to stop the strange effect from expanding and swallowing the world. It took them only a few moments to determine that removing the staff would restart time, allowing them to seal the rift, but they'd have to move fast. As soon as time restarted, the demons would be freed to attack again.

Her companions raised their weapons in preparation. She and Solas both formed barriers. He nodded to her, and she freed the staff.

#

Ruya disrupted the rift, staggering the demons and giving her companions an opening. Her spirit blade lashed out, slicing a demon that was charging at Solas. Barriers reinforced, she joined the front lines, back to back with Iron Bull. A rage demon came at them, and they moved simultaneously, her magical blade low, and his axe high, coming in above her head. The demon melted to the ground and dissipated.

"Now," Solas yelled.

She turned, focusing her power through the mark. The rift seemed to struggle against her, and she pushed harder. It refracted, then collapsed and vanished. Iron Bull put a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a reassuring nod.

#

Iron Bull slowed his pace a bit to fall into step next to Blackwall. "How does being a Grey Warden work? I assume it's more complicated than just signing up."

Blackwall shrugged. "Yes."

"And how is it that you're the only ones who can end the Blights?"

"Is there a reason for the interrogation?" Blackwall glanced up at Iron Bull.

"Curiosity. The Ben-Hassrath could know more about the Wardens." Iron Bull shrugged. "Also, those ogre guys, the darkspawn that look like messed-up Qunari? The Ben-Hassrath aren't pleased."

"Few are." Blackwall nodded.

It occurred to Ruya that she hadn't asked Brehan why only Wardens could end Blights. She probably should. She'd ask Blackwall, but was reluctant to ask the man to violate his oaths. And it was clear Blackwall hadn't been privy to the same level of information Brehan was. Just a year ago she would have been in awe of the Wardens. Now the Wardens' spymaster was working for her. She glanced back over her shoulder at Iron Bull. "I thought the current Arishok fought alongside the Wardens."

"He did. And Warden-Commander Saitada spent a couple years in Par Vollen."

Ruya blinked. "She's been to Par Vollen?"

Iron Bull chuckled. "Did you see that dragon tooth hanging on her belt?"

"I did, actually. Looked like it had been split in half."

"The Arishok's got the other half. Were we talking about any people than the Qunari, that thing would mark her as the Arishok's mistress."

She almost tripped. It was probably a good thing then, that she hadn't decided to take Saitada and her people prisoner.

#

Tracking the darkspawn led them to an ancient prison. The Venatori had apparently been digging for something, and instead unearthed a tunnel. Ruya focused her magic to seal the tunnel.

They continued tracking the Venatori, eventually locating them in another set of ruins. The leader put up a fight, but a well-timed shot from Dorian exploded the ground beneath the other man's feet. The Venatori mage tumbled from the upper level, slide across the ground, and came to a rest at the feet of Iron Bull, who promptly set one of his huge boots on the man's neck.

Leliana was going to be pleased.

#

She watched Brehan pace in front of the window. Finally he sighed. "If anyone, other than a Warden, were to kill the Archdemon, the essence of the beast would simply transfer into the next nearest darkspawn and the beast would rise again. It happened dozens of times in the First Blight. That's why my order was created."

"Okay." Ruya folded her arms. "That doesn't explain why only members of your order can kill them."

"Grey Wardens are tainted, Inquisitor. The Blight is within us, making us ghouls. A darkspawn is a mindless, soulless beast. An empty vessel." He took a deep breath. "A Grey Warden is not. Should a Grey Warden slay the beast, the essence travels instead to the Warden. Both are thus slain."

"Maker. That's..." Her head came up sharply, and she stared at him. "Jerath Tabris lived."

He was silent for almost a full minute. "Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Brehan, believe me when I say I will drag you down to a cell."

"I don't know, Inquisitor." Brehan went back to pacing. "Lenore has been trying to figure it out for nine years, and she's no closer to an answer than she was the day it happened. All we do know is..." He exhaled. "Saitada sent Jerath to Soldier's Peak to clear out demons. There, Jerath encountered a Warden mage named Avernus who had used blood magic to keep himself alive for almost two hundred years. He spent most of that time experimenting."

"Did Jerath recover anything regarding these experiments?"

"Yes. He gave Avernus's notes to Lenore."

"I suppose she and I are going to have some things to discuss when she arrives."

#

"Was Servis able to provide you any useful information?"

Leliana nodded to Ruya. "He's actually somewhat terrified we might ransom him back to the Venatori. It seems he was using his smuggler contacts to smuggle artifacts out from under the Venatori's noses."

"He stole from Corypheus?" Ruya shook her head and laughed. "I don't know if he's bravely stupid or stupidly brave."

"He claims he was hired by a third party and has no loyalty to Corypheus." Leliana shrugged. "With your permission, I believe I can make further use of him."

"He's all yours." Ruya glanced at the map. "We should get some people out to look over that laboratory we found in the still ruins. I'm sure Vivienne can suggest a couple mages to send. Anything else?"

"Arl Teagan invited the Inquisition to send a champion to a tourney being held, with the winner being given possession of an untended bannorn." Josephine held up a piece of parchment.

"I'm sure we can find one or two soldiers around that might be interested." Ruya smiled, and then looked up at Cullen. "I'll leave finding some suitable volunteers to you."

"Fairbanks, in the Emerald Graves, claims to have information of value to the Inquisition. He says he'll provide it in exchange for us eliminating a dangerous rebel band called the 'Freemen of the Dales'. Uprooting them could be a very good move for us."

"Dispatch Harding. We'll head there next."

#

The forest here was truly beautiful. She'd never quite realized trees could get that big. Part of her just wanted to stop and stare for a while. Behind her, Solas glanced over at Dorian. "I am surprised you do not practice blood magic, Dorian. Is it not popular in Tevinter?"

Dorian smiled widely. "While we're sharing surprises, you've done a lot less dancing naked in the moonlight than expected."

Ruya ran a hand down her face. Solas just rolled his eyes. "Tevinter lore about elves remains accurate as always."

"I wanted to see you make flowers bloom with your song, just once." Dorian gestured grandly.

"I don't suppose the Dalish actually have spells that can do that?" Ruya tilted her head curiously as she walked.

"There is magic that affects the growth of plants." Solas shrugged. "None of it, however, involves singing."

"Which is something of a disappointment." Ruya raised an eyebrow at Cassandra's comment. Cassandra smiled. "When we get back to Skyhold, you should ask Brehan to sing."

#

"Good to see you again, Inquisitor. Hope you've got your comfortable boots on." Harding led her over to a map with several flags sticking out of it. "The scouts have seen a number of Fade rifts, all over the forest. We've located this mysterious 'Fairbanks.' He won't share his information with anyone but you. He and his men are camped out at Watcher's Reach, on the path ahead. From what we can tell, they're refugees from the war. Peasants, mostly."

"Tell me everything you know about Fairbanks."

That unfortunately proved to be rather little, other than Fairbanks wasn't his real name and he'd been helping people fleeing the destruction of the civil war. "They call this place the Emerald Graves. Legend says that a tree grows here for every elven knight of Halamshiral who perished in its defense. Makes you sad, doesn't it?" Harding gazed up at the green canopy.

"What was done to the elves here was unforgivable."

"Never again. At least, I hope not."

#

Fairbanks claimed that the Freemen were in league with the Venatori. She started out suspicious, but after examining his evidence and the rest of the information his people had gathered, she had to admit it did look to be the case. The Freemen appeared to be helping the Venatori with their smuggling. This could lead them to Samson, and perhaps Corypheus himself.

#

"I'm just saying, Dorian, you carry around this picture of the qunari in your mind. Like you see us as this forbidden, terrible thing, and you're inclined to do the forbidden."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"All I'm saying is, you ever want to explore that, my door's always open."

"You are impossible! This is-" Dorian threw up his hands and made a frustrated noise before stalking away.

"Good! I like that energy. Stoke those fires, big guy!" Iron Bull called after him.

Ruya kept walking, doing her best to pretend she couldn't hear them. Solas and Cole were having another of their stranger conversations, the ones in which she couldn't quite figure out the subject matter. And Sera and Varric... maybe she should separate those two before Varric gave Sera anymore advice.

They found the caves marked on Fairbank's map. She moved in with Blackwall and Iron Bull, focusing a protective barrier around herself and the warriors. Dorian used a wall of fire to form a chokepoint, preventing the enemy forces from being able to circle around towards the mages and archers.

Cole had the lock picked before Ruya located the key. She looked over the information in the camp before sending it back with the freed prisoners for Fairbanks and the Inquisition's people.

#

They fished dealing with the Freemen holding the small fort, and began making their way back to Fairbanks. The fort would be a better location for his people, and the Inquisition could strengthen it, giving them a presence in these woods.

Blackwall called over to Solas. "Sera and I were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us."

Solas sighed. "Sera's involved? So this question will be offensive."

"Yes, probably. Sorry." Blackwall's smile was completely unapologetic. "You make friends with spirits in the Fade. So..." He shrugged. "Um, are there any that are more than just friends? If you know what I mean."

Solas stopped short. "Oh, for..." He turned towards Blackwall. "Really?!"

"Look, it's a natural thing to be curious about!"

"For a twelve year old!"

"It's a simple yes or no question!"

"Nothing about the Fade or spirits is simple, especially not that."

Blackwall's eyes practically lit up. "Aha! So you do have experience in these matters!"

"I did not say that."

"Don't panic. It'll be our little secret."

"Ass." Solas started walking again.

"Now who's twelve?" Blackwall called after him.

Ruya sighed, and then caught the happy expression on Varric's face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just feels a bit like old times, Inquisitor." He walked after the others.

#

They managed to hit the smugglers and get back out without attracting the attention of the giants. Iron Bull almost looked disappointed. Ruya looked over the letter. If they followed up on its contents, they might be able to track down Samson.

"Mockingbird, mockingbird, quiet and still, what do you see from the top of that hill? Can you see up? Can you see down?"

Blackwall startled at Cole's recitation. "Wait."

"Can you see the dead things all about town?"

"How do you know that song?"

Cole looked confused. "It just came to me. Everyone says everyone knows it. The children knew it."

Blackwall stared at the spirit a moment before moving up to take point. Ruya frowned. That was odd.

#

Iron Bull hit the heavily armored freeman commander with a full on tackle before the man could bring his axe down on the fallen Blackwall. Both tumbled down the stairs and out of view. Solas gestured to Ruya before moving to Blackwall's side, and she went in to aid Iron Bull. She strengthened the barrier around herself, pulling in from the Fade, and leaped from the landing. She landed next to the downed Iron Bull and lashed out with the spirit blade, killing the man that had been trying to move in on the injured qunari. She whirled, the blade in her hand, as arrows and fire fell among the remaining freemen. A few heartbeats later, the last of the enemy had fallen, and she went to check on Iron Bull.

He looked up at her, his eyes slightly dazed. "Ow."

"How bad?"

"Busted my arm." He considered a moment. "Maybe a couple ribs."

She focused her healing magic to deal with the worst of the injuries, then handed him one of the restorative potions. Dorian came down the stairs to help her get the big man back on his feet. Together, they half-carried Iron Bull back up the stairs. She raised an eyebrow at Solas. "Blackwall?"

"Is lucky to be so hard-headed," Varric answered.

Solas's lips twitched as he nodded at the dwarf. "He will be fine, Inquisitor."

"Everyone else alright?" She glanced around and received affirmations. "There was a good spot to camp right over there. We'll rest and report back to the forward camp in the morning."

#

"Varric?"

"I saw that right, right? You jumped off the balcony?"

"Are you..." Her eyes narrowed. "Taking notes?"

"Someone has to."

She laughed, and then went to check on the wound on Iron Bull's side from where he'd been cut by the enemy's armor during the fall. It was visibly healing now, and she thought there might not even be a scar when it was done. Iron Bull shook his head at Varric. "Hey, Varric, are you gonna write me into one of your stories?"

Varric gave him a pointed look. "How could I not?"

"When you do, make sure you describe the musculature right. Cause this isn't just endurance work-there was a lot of strength training to get here. You wanna use words like 'rippling' or 'ripped.' 'Ripped' is good."

"Hmm..." Varric started writing. "The Iron Bull's belly was prone to rippling after every meal. He rarely wore shirts as they ripped under the strain."

"That hurts, Varric. That's hurtful."

Ruya sighed at them, and then went to check on Blackwall. Solas was examining the wound on the man's head. Blackwall gave her an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry, Inquisitor."

"I'm just glad you're alright." She sighed, and looked up at Solas. "From what we found, there are still freemen in the villa. Will you stay to keep an eye on Iron Bull and Blackwall while we go finish them off?"

"Of course."

#

The freeman leader was fast. Cole was faster. She doubted the enemy leader even knew who'd killed him. She kept barriers up on the archers as they stood on a vantage point, picking off the freemen who tried to rush into the courtyard. Dorian used a wall of fire to block off various paths, while Ruya and Cole became the front lines. The fight took longer without the presence of their warriors, and Dorian was visibly dragging by the time it was done. It occurred to her that not all that long ago, she would have been as well.

Sera moved around the field, gathering up arrows, while Ruya and Varric did a quick search for anything the Inquisition might find of interest. She'd send some of Leliana's people back later for a more thorough look.


	27. Chapter 27 - Before the Dawn

Cullen smiled when she entered his office. "The papers you found on the red lyrium smugglers were exactly what we needed. We have the location of the red templars main supply of lyrium. You'll never guess where." His words had a tinge of laughter.

"Wherever it is, you seem happy about it." His good mood was almost infectious.

"I have cause." He spread his hands. "Sahrnia. You've already dealt with the red templars there."

Ruya blinked. "That was Samson's red lyrium supply?" She couldn't quite stop herself from laughing. It seemed the Maker had smiled on them.

"The past tense is apt. We should send some people to sift through what's left. With some luck, we can track the shipments from the quarry to Samson's headquarters."

#

She saw Cassandra and Blackwall sparring, to the cheers of some of their other companions. Ruya was a bit surprised to see Vivienne there, talking with Brehan and Iron Bull. Vivienne nodded when she joined them. "Inquisitor."

"Madam Vivienne." She looked over at the sparring ring. "I take it Blackwall has fully recovered?"

"Varric raised the question of which group was tougher, Wardens or Seekers. They decided to..." Brehan sighed as a shield bash from Cassandra sent Blackwall sliding into the mud.

"It would appear we have our answer," Vivienne said.

#

He spread the cards out on the table. "Okay, Kid, try it again like we practiced."

Cole touched the cards. "Two pairs beats one pair. Four of a kind beats two pairs. She slips the ace of dragons into a thigh-high boot, calls to the barman for another round. Blondie stares at the table, angry, always angry."

"Focus, Kid, you can't beat four of a kind with bad memories." He sighed. Hawke hadn't been happy to hear the Inquisition wanted to arrest his brother. Talk about situations that could get awkward in a hurry. He was pretty sure the Inquisitor didn't intend Carver any harm. But Hawke wasn't always the most reasonable person where people he loved were concerned.

"She put a chain of daisies around the neck of the griffin, and he smiled. They soar together."

"I have no idea what that means Kid, but I like the imagery."

#

"Solas?"

He turned towards her. "Inquisitor."

"Everything alright?" Ruya tilted her head at her friend.

"I've been unable to trace what may have occurred under Lake Calenhad. There is an oddity to the Fade, a vaguely familiar ripple, but nothing I can pull to clarity. Whatever spirits may have observed are silent."

"I can see why that would disturb you." She sighed. "Walk with me? Seems easier to think while I'm moving."

"Air would be welcome."

They walked together, leaving the gates of Skyhold to do a circuit of the camp. Rather than talk about the red templars or Corypheus, she asked him about some of the spirits he'd encountered. He told her about the lonely spirit whose actions may have led to the formation of Ferelden.

She looked over at where some mages were practicing. "Do you think you might take on an apprentice?" She glanced over at him. "Other than me, I suppose."

Solas looked startled by the question. "I... had not considered the idea. Perhaps."

"I'd love to learn that trick of yours where you twist the veil a little to increase the efficiency of your attacks."

He nodded, and they walked to a suitable clearing to practice.

#

"I have been reading the letters found in the Quarry. Samson is making red lyrium from people?"

She shuddered. "Not anymore. Not in that mine."

Cullen wrapped his arms around her. "I knew Samson had fallen, but this? It's monstrous. We have to put an end to him." He let go with one hand and picked up a piece of parchment. "Look at these orders from the encampment. That armor must give Samson extraordinary power. We may not be able to stop him."

"Samson's a menace. If we can't defeat him, no one stands a chance." Ruya ran her hand over his armor, tapping it lightly with her fingertips.

He put his hand over hers. "Then we must destroy the armor." He shook his head. "I couldn't say how. Templars are trained not to destroy expensive magical equipment." He looked down at her. "Perhaps Dagna has some ideas? She crafts the impossible every day."

#

Dagna appeared to be in a very good mood. She was actually singing as she moved about the undercroft, twirling now and then as if dancing. Ruya smiled. "Experiments going well?"

The dwarven woman jumped as if startled. "Oh, yes, Inquisitor. Everything is going wonderfully." She laughed. "It just feels like a good day."

"What have you learned of Samson?" Ruya leaned against the stair railing.

"He should be dead." Dagna gestured with one of her tools. "I mean, you could make a hat out of red lyrium and kill people, especially the wearer. Samson's armor, it's genius. To do all this and not go insane, it must be resistant. Or he is insane. Or both." She tossed the tool up in the air and caught it."

"So in addition to killing others, it's slowly consuming him, too?"

"Yes." She punctuated the statement with a jab of the tool. "But slow is not fast. Doesn't matter, I can find a way to hurt him. I just need time and red lyrium. For tests."

"Is that wise?"

"Everything is safe if handled properly. And you don't touch it long. Or breath it." She traded out tools and started waving a contraption around that had several moving parts. "I mentioned the hat, right? No hat." She grinned widely. "Time and resources, Inquisitor. I'll get you what you want. Now shoo. I've work to do." She went back to tinkering with whatever it was she was making.

Ruya blinked, and looked again. Was that a toy bronto? She thought about asking, and then shrugged. Blackwall was still building a toy griffin. Everyone needed something to relax them.

#

"You should talk to Leliana."

Brehan looked up at Cassandra. "I hear a lot of implied threat in that statement."

"One would have to be blind, stupid, and possibly insane not to realize how much you two still care about each other." Cassandra folded her arms and glared.

"By the dread wolf..." Brehan shook his head. "Leave it be, Cassandra."

Cassandra sighed. She took a step towards the door, and then turned back around. "Tallis was Qunari."

"Odd how that doesn't actually surprise me." He was silent for a moment. "I would have come, Cassandra."

"I have never doubted that." She smiled at him. "It is why they tried to kill you."

"Doesn't fit."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that those Maker-damned Venatori had no problem taking control of me. Mythal preserve us, they turned Cathiel on Alistair. So tell me, lethallan, why bother trying to kill me?"

For a moment, she stared. Then she nodded. "You make a very good point."

#

"No red lyrium, no allies, and soon Samson will have no armor. I hope." Cullen handed a report off to Kels, and sent the young man on his way.

Ruya raised an eyebrow. "You hope?"

"Dagna's started work on her red lyrium samples, but she needs more details on the armor." He gestured. "We found orders in the mine. They mention Maddox. A name I did not expect to hear."

"Another voice from your past?"

"In a way. This is complicated." He paced behind his desk. "Maddox was a mage in Kirkwall's Circle. Samson smuggled letters between him and his sweetheart. Eventually Samson was caught - That's why he was cast out of the Order. Maddox was made Tranquil, and became a skilled craftsman of magical items. Samson must have..." Cullen leaned on his desk. "Rescued him."

She frowned. She'd heard of abuses, but... "I can't believe they made a man Tranquil over a few love letters."

"The official charge was 'corrupting the moral integrity of a templar.' Knight-Commander Meredith wielded the brand for far lesser offenses, believe me."

"Why would Maddox need saving?"

"When the mages rebelled in Kirkwall, the worst battles took place at the Gallows, in the Circle itself. I thought Maddox had died in the fighting, or was eking out a living in the streets - a hard fate for a Tranquil in Kirkwall." He rested his hands on his sword hilt. "Samson must have found him. Taken him in."

"Perhaps there's something left of the man Samson used to be."

Cullen shook his head. "Or he's shrewd enough to know an extraordinary resource." He gestured at the papers on his desk. "It seems Maddox built Samson's armor for him, and maintains it still." He drummed his fingers against his sword hilt. "Tranquil in Kirkwall needed rare and expensive supplies for their enchantments - supplies we can trace." He looked up at her. "I can have our men kick down some doors, Inquisitor. Samson's armor might lead us right to his stronghold."

She nodded agreement. Eben came in with another report, and she waited while Cullen looked it over and sent the boy back on his way. "You've mentioned siblings. With everything that's happened..." She knew she wasn't the only one who had lost family to these events. "Do you know if they're all right?"

"I've received word from my eldest sister. She was always good at tracking me down. South Reach has experienced the same chaos as everywhere else - my family is fine. Pray they remain so."

That she was already doing. "Your sister 'tracked you down'? She didn't know where you were?"

"I let her know I was in Haven. She assumed I survived." He looked slightly defensive, and then hung his head. "It's not the first time. I may have neglected to tell her when I was transferred to Kirkwall."

Had she not kept her brothers apprised of her location, they'd have hunted her down. "Why?"

"I wasn't in a good state. I wanted only to leave. I received an angry letter about my 'disappearance' two years later." He smiled fondly. "For all her reprimands, it was a relief to hear from someone who knew me before the Blight."

She tilted her head at him. "If you don't mind me asking..." She shifted a little. "Brehan mentioned one of the Wardens during the Blight was a circle mage. Did you know her?"

He looked down for a few moments. "I attended her Harrowing, actually. She was a lovely woman."

"Lovely?"

"There was some..." He sighed. "Youthful infatuation."

"You never acted on it?"

Red crept into his cheeks. "It was inappropriate of us both. She was one of my charges and..."

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Cullen." She smiled and gave a small shake of her head. "I was a Circle mage as well." She laughed softly. "Relations between mages and templars were either strained or..." She shrugged awkwardly. "The other thing."

"Were you..." He turned even redder. "Did you..." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean..."

Ruya looked down at her feet. "No. I um..." Now her own cheeks were turning red. "Gavren was a lieutenant and everyone knew he was my uncle so..." She shifted. "Maker, even if anyone was interested, they stayed away."

"You mean you're a..."

For a moment she was sure steam was actually coming out of her ears. "Yes." Her voice came out as little more than a squeak. They stood there for a few moments, avoiding looking at each other. "I uh..."

"Right. Um..." Cullen swallowed. "I saw her once after she became a Warden." He went quiet again for a moment. "They freed the Tower during the Blight. I would be dead or mad if not for her."

"I..." Ruya blinked. "Brehan didn't mention that."

Cullen sighed. "I was in a sorry state when she found me. The things I said were... unkind. Untoward. I regret them now. I wish she knew that."

#

Leliana glanced up to see Josephine watching her again. She sighed. "What is it, Josie?"

"Have you talked to him yet?"

She didn't have to ask which him Josephine meant. Or the subject matter. "We have spoken many times since he rejoined the Inquisition."

"Leliana..." Josephine tapped her foot. "You know that isn't what I mean."

"Leave it be, Josie."

"You know you are the reason he stayed in Skyhold, don't you?"

"Josie." Leliana folded her arms. Then she sighed. "Yes."

"So have you talked to him yet?" Josephine smiled at her. "I miss the days of you two randomly dancing in the hallways."

"You are a hopeless romantic, Josephine Montilyet."

"Romantic, yes." Josephine wagged a finger. "Hopeless, never."

#

Dorian grinned when he saw the Inquisitor leave Cullen's office. He could add 'southern templar' to the list of people he'd never thought to count among his friends. Watching the commander and the Herald fumble conversations with each other never ceased to entertain. He should arrange an evening out for them. Surely there was someplace in Skyhold that would serve as a romantic getaway. A little push in the right direction, so to speak. He gave Ruya a friendly smile when she entered the library. "Have a thing for strapping young templars, I see."

She almost tripped. Truly precious. "What's this about?" Her ears were turning red.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I find rather adorable about you." He gestured for her to join him in the alcove he'd claimed. "Josephine tells me your brother has succeeded in locating the recently requested tomes and will be arranging their delivery soon."

"You've had luck then, with Corypheus's real name?"

"Possibly. Your brother acquired a tome the Grand Archivist desires for his personal collection. Josephine is arranging the bribe as we speak."

#

Blackwall looked across the table. Sera was working on her third slice of pie. He smiled fondly. "Right, how's it end?"

"What?" She swallowed the huge bite she'd taken. "That tavern tale?"

"Come on! You left off elbow deep in..." He hesitated a moment. "Circumstances. That can't be it."

Sera grinned broadly. "That wasn't her name, but yeah, that's as far as the story ever gets. Why are you complaining?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "Because I can't stop thinking about it. I need to know the end!"

"Why would you want to stop? The whole point of the good bit is thinking about the good bit. If i tell the end, it ends!" She waved her fork at him, then took another huge bite. "Bunch of moaners, this! Drag out the sad shit? 'Yes, please.' But hang on to a good bit? 'Oh, can't have that.'" She swallowed. "Frigging daft! So you gonna squeeze up to her or not?"

"What?" He blinked at the sudden subject changes. "Squeeze up to who?"

"Lady Josie. I've seen you doing that knightly stuff."

"Maker, Sera." Shit, how many others had noticed if Sera had? "No, stay out of it."

"You're all shy. What, you think you can't treat her right?"

"No, it's not-"

"I'll show you." She started looking around the tavern. "I just need a peach, a ripe one, 'cause if you do it right..." She waggled her eyebrows at him. "Ripe, down there."

"Please, no peaches, ripe or otherwise."

"Well I can't teach you bananas. That would be like showing you swords." She waved her fork again before putting the last bite of pie in her mouth. Then her eyes widened, and she pointed the fork at him again. "Oh, remember: do not use it like a sword."

He put his head down on the table. "How do I make this stop?"

#

"We have him, Inquisitor." Cullen drove a marker into the map. "We've found Samson's lair." He smiled up at her. "My duties usually keep me here, but for Samson? I'll make an exception."

Her heart beat just a little faster at the thought of going into battle at her general's side. "Samson still has that red lyrium armor."

"All the more reason for me to go. I would..." He looked down a moment, then back up at her. "Sleep better, if I knew I would be at your side."

"We'll leave in the morning." She walked over to stand next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into him. Ruya tilted her face upwards, and he bent to kiss her gently. "The commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste. That will have people talking." As if they ever did anything else.

He sighed. "You wouldn't believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks."

"Does it bother you?" She brushed his hair back over one of his ears.

"I would rather my - our - private affairs remain that way." He kissed her again. "But if there were nothing here for people to talk about, I would regret it more."

She giggled. "That day you kissed me on the battlements: how long had you wanted to do that?"

Cullen laughed. "Longer than I should admit."

"You don't have much patience for nobility. I'm glad my title didn't scare you off."

"I hadn't considered..." He frowned. "I have no title outside the Inquisition. I hope that doesn't - I mean, does it..." He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Bother you?"

"No." She pulled him to her for another kiss. "If you care for me, that's all that matters. I wasn't trying to put you on the spot."

"I'm not very good at this, am I?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "If I seem unsure, it's because it's been a long time since I've wanted anyone in my life." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I wasn't expecting to find that here. Or you."

"For now, at least, it's no one's business but ours." She leaned her forehead into his chest. "The last thing I need right now is either of my brothers thinking they need to stick their noses in."

#

"This is it." Cullen and Blackwall pushed the gate open. "The heart of Samson's command."

"I don't see him anywhere." The place was on fire, and looked all but deserted. She could make out only a few figures moving in the distance. "Or hear him."

"Nor I." Cullen readied his shield. "Maker, tell me he hasn't fled..."

Cassandra and Blackwall went left, while Ruya and Cullen went to the right. Varric remained in the center, firing his crossbow whenever he had a good shot. Ruya poured strength into her barrier as she and Cullen fought back to back up the stairway. She arced lightning, stunning them long enough that Cullen was able to use his shield to batter his way through, negating the enemy's height advantage. The hours spent training together paid off, they moved through the field as if they'd been fighting at each other's sides for months.

The others caught up with them at the door, and they hit the behemoth with wolfpack tactics. A blow from Blackwall caused cracks in the red lyrium, and Ruya arced lightning to the weak point. The behemoth shuddered, and all three warriors moved in to hit it again. It fell, tumbling down the stairs to land unmoving.

#

"This place is already half-destroyed." She kicked aside some debris.

Frustration was evident on Cullen's face. "Samson must have ordered his templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn't."

"Sorry, Curly." Varric looked around. "Someone tipped off Samson you were coming."

"I think you're right. Still, we've dealt Samson a blow."

"There are people moving around." Ruya gestured. "Perhaps there is still something or someone to be found."

#

They fought their way through a couple groups of red templars. Despite the offer, none of the red templars surrendered. Near the back of the last chamber, Ruya spotted someone slumped against a wall. She moved in that direction, flanked by Cullen. She was only a few feet from the figure when he lifted his head and spoke. "Hello, Inquisitor."

"You know me?" She moved in closer.

Cullen knelt next to the man. "It's Maddox. Samson's Tranquil." He glanced up at her. "Something's wrong. I'll send for the healers -"

"That would be a waste, Knight-Captain Cullen." Maddox's eerie voice interrupted him. "I drank my entire supply of blightcap essence. It won't be long now."

Ruya sighed. Even with her magic, she wouldn't be able to do anything to combat the poison. "We only wanted to ask you questions, Maddox."

"Yes. That is what I could not allow. I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape."

"You threw your lives away?" Cullen gestured angrily. "For Samson? Why?"

"Samson saved me even before he needed me. He gave me purpose again." Maddox's voice was growing weaker. "I..." He slumped. "Wanted to help..."

Ruya laid her hand on Cullen's shoulder. After a moment, he sighed, and stood up. "We should check the camp. Maddox may have missed something."

#

They found a stash of lyrium bottles that had been licked clean. Samson had been there. And likely not all that long ago.

Varric kicked one of the bottles across the room. "Drinking it, wearing it, growing it - you can't say Samson isn't committed."

Cullen drummed his fingers against his sword hilt. "How much red lyrium is Samson taking? His resistance must be extraordinary."

Ruya sighed. "We can't leave Maddox here. He should be properly laid to rest."

"If even Samson did his best for Maddox, we can do no less."

Blackwall grabbed the blanket from one of the beds, and went back to start wrapping the dead Tranquil. Cassandra and Varric went to one side of the room to search, and Ruya and Cullen went to the other. Cullen found some papers on a table, and growled. "Samson left a message. For me."

She touched his arm gently. "What does it say?"

"'Drink enough lyrium, and its song reveals the truth. The Chantry used us. You're fighting the wrong battle. Corypheus chose me as his general, and his vessel of power.' And other such nonsense." He shoved the papers haphazardly into a sack. "Does he think I'll understand? What does he know?"

#

Ruya looked around the workshop. "This must have been Maddox's room."

"The fire couldn't destroy these entirely." Cullen ran a hand over the items on a workbench. "Whatever they are."

"It looks like tools, and part of a forge."

"Tranquil often design their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them." He began carefully packing the tools away. "If Maddox used these to make Samson's armor, she could use them to unmake it." He smiled. "We have him."

#

Varric watched Curly and the Inquisitor walk back towards his office. He looked up to see Dorian doing the same thing. "Ah, romance in the ranks."

"It's adorable how they think they're fooling anyone." Dorian returned Varric's grin, then tossed him a small pouch. "Alright, never let it be said I don't pay my debts. Here you are, five royals."

"I tried to warn you." He pocketed it.

"I had no idea nugs possess such creepy little feet." Dorian shuddered. "Stuff of nightmares."

#

He tried to tell himself he was drunk. That it was a bad decision influenced by copious amounts of wine. Except that on his worst day, half a bottle wasn't enough to actually get him intoxicated.

At least, not intoxicated enough to blame the booze for why he'd just let a qunari tie him to a bed. Iron Bull's hands were surprisingly gentle as they unfastened Dorian's buckles.

This...

Probably couldn't be blamed on the wine.

He decided to blame the Inquisitor instead. Her recent moony-eyed looks when she thought nobody was looking had clearly affected his judgment.

#

"And then the dogs go tearing through the hallway, dragging the sacks behind them. Flour, everywhere, and the baron is screaming so loud you'd think it was werewolves chasing him." Sera cackled.

"Maker." Ruya laughed. "I think I actually heard about that. Templars got called out to investigate rage demons in some lord's pantry." She glanced at the bottle. "I'm not sure I should have any more of this."

"Pft. You at least made it indoors. The Bull passed out right in the practice ground."

Ruya laughed. "All I heard about that was 'Sera' and 'yellow paint'."

Sera giggled. "Thought I was in trouble, when a couple of the Chargers came over. But that Rocky bloke just corrected my spelling."

#

"There you are." Cullen fumbled his pen, and it clattered to his desk and then onto the floor.

Ruya picked it up and offered it back to him. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes. I mean, no." He took the pen from her.

"I can come back later, if you'd prefer." She hadn't meant to interrupt his work.

"No. Please stay." He set the pen down. "We have some dealings in Ferelden. I was hoping you might accompany me. When you can spare the time, of course."

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No. I would rather explain there. If you wish to go."

She smiled. "We've got a few days yet before the masquerade. I believe there is time now."

"I will make the necessary arrangements."

#

It was nearly twilight when Cullen led her away from the camp. They walked through the trees to reach a small lake, glittering in the moonlight. "Where are we?"

He took her hand, and led her out onto the dock. "You walk into danger every day. I wanted to take you away from that. If only for a moment." He gestured at the lily-covered lake. "I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet."

She leaned into him for a moment. Then she stepped back and looked up at him. "Alone with a mage. That doesn't concern you?"

"The templars have rules on..." He leaned on one of the posts. "Fraternization. But I'm no longer bound by them."

"I know, but..." She shifted uncertainly, then sighed. "You've seen the worst mages have to offer. How can you not see that in me?"

"I don't. If I've given you reason to doubt..." He sighed. "Of course I have." He took her hand, and pulled her to him. "Whatever I fear of magic, I see none of that in you." He rested his chin gently on the top of her head. "The last time I was here was the day I left for templar training. My brother gave me this." He let showed her an old Ferelden coin. "It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through."

She smiled up at him. "You broke the Order's rules?" She put a hand over her heart. "I'm shocked."

"Until a year ago, I was very good at following them." He smiled. "Most of the time." He looked down at the coin in his hand. "This was the only thing I took from Ferelden that the templars didn't give me." He took her hand, and pressed the coin into it gently. "Humor me." He closed her hand over the coin. "We don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt."

"I'll keep it safe." She tucked it away carefully.

"Good. I know it's foolish, but..." He pulled her to him once more. "I'm glad."

Ripples broke the surface of the lake as a water bird ducked beneath the surface. It was beautiful here, like the lake by the elven ruins on her family's lands. It had been her sanctuary, whenever she'd wanted to get away from her brothers for a while. More than once, she'd fallen asleep there, only for one or the other to carry her home. "Did you come here often?"

"I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head." He smiled fondly. "Of course, they always found me eventually."

"You were happy here?"

"I was." He kissed her softly. "I still am."

She smiled up at him. "How will you survive without a parade of messengers and war reports?"

"I should be able to last the day." His eyes twinkled. "Besides, I told Leliana to send word if -"

Ruya cut him off with a kiss. "Cullen. You. Me. Alone. Pretty lake."

"Right. Of course."


	28. Chapter 28 - Road to Orlais

"You appear troubled."

Ruya nodded to Solas. They walked together on their habitual sojourn around Skyhold. Normally, she had a dozen questions for him. Today she was trapped in her own thoughts. She rolled her head from side to side, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders. "When Cassandra asked me for help, it was just closing a breach. I thought..." She sighed. "I walked up that mountain thinking I was going to die. Then I woke up, and it turned out more was needed. We closed the Breach, and then..." She shook her head. "A year ago you and I were on the run, hiding from the templars. Apostates. Maker, look at us now." She leaned on a tree. "Distract me. Tell me of a memory you found in the Fade."

"I saw a dwarf emerge into the light of day and shield his eyes against the sun, the first time he had seen it. The tears were streaming from his eyes. I thought them from the blazing light until I saw the rock he held so tightly. Then he laid the rock down gently, and he left it as he walked away."

They walked together in silence for a few minutes more. "I've been dividing them. The good ones came to us. The bad ones went red." She sighed. "But that's not right either. Xaver was a good man. Family. We grew up together. Half the reason he became a templar was because of me. It could have just as easily gone the other way, couldn't it? If I'd have gone to Therinfal, instead of to Redcliffe?"

"You cannot blame yourself for the fate of the templars."

She sighed. "No. But I'm not entirely sure I can blame them, either. Underneath it all, we are just people. People make mistakes. I guess all we can really do is own them and try to do better." She leaned her head back, breathing in the cool mountain air.

#

Ruya sighed. There was no way around it. She was in real trouble here. And as much as she hated to admit it, there was really only one person who could help her.

#

"Good morning, darling." Vivienne greeted her warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a problem, and I need your help."

"Of course." Vivienne gestured for Ruya to join her on the balcony.

"We leave in three days for Halamshiral, to attend the Grand Masquerade. I'll be there as the representative for the Inquisition."

Vivienne nodded, and raised an eyebrow. "What is your concern?"

"Vivienne, I..." Ruya sighed. "I don't know how to dance."

Her eyes widened. "Oh dear." Vivienne nodded. "Come with me."

#

She was somewhat grateful Brehan and Cassandra had won the argument. The Inquisition would wear no masks. Ruya had been slightly worried Vivienne would argue, but the First Enchanter had actually supported Cassandra, abet for different reasons. As the only non-masked individuals, they would stand out for all to see. The formal attire Josephine and Leliana had chosen greatly resembled military uniforms rather than fancy dress.

There were few preparations left to make. She found herself drifting a bit as Josephine and Leliana continued talking, thinking of the lake and Cullen. She caught his eye a moment and he reddened slightly. He must have been thinking the same.

"We did intercept a message from Ambassador Briala, but we have yet to break the cipher." Leliana waved a piece of parchment.

Brehan took it from her, and looked it over. "Pull back from the ramparts, the dead are walking. Trouble enough without us." He started to hand the parchment back to Leliana.

Leliana narrowed her eyes at him. "You can read Briala's ciphers."

"She uses book ciphers referencing the Canticles of Shartan."

"Canticles of..." Leliana folded her arms and stared. "How involved are you?"

"With the elven rebellion?" He stared right back. "What do you think?"

"Maker..." Leliana jabbed him in the chest with a finger. "That's how she knew about Revered Mother Salvina. And the..." She jabbed him again. "You told her."

"Hey." Ruya stepped up to the table. "That's enough." Both of her spymasters went silent, glaring at each other. Josephine was looking back and forth between them. "Brehan, you know Briala?"

"Yes."

"Have you passed her any information regarding the Inquisition?"

His head came up sharply, and he actually looked insulted. "No. I've passed no information to her since entering your service."

"But you gave her information on -" Leliana started to say.

"Everything. Every scrap I had, I gave her." Brehan gestured sharply as he cut her off. "Along with three Warden weapon caches and my contacts among the Dalish and the settlement. I created the bloody cipher, of course I can read it. I -"

"I said enough." Ruya raised her voice. She leaned on the table, then sighed. "Brehan, Cassandra told me you'd been part of the Inquisition during its inception, but you left. She said she didn't blame you for walking away when you did, but she never told me why. What happened?"

"Halamshiral happened. But what did the Divine care if a few hundred elves were ground to dust beneath the wheels of the great game?"

"Brehan..." Leliana's voice was quiet.

"Halam sahlin. It's done. Thousands more will die if Corypheus isn't stopped." He squared his shoulders. "He needs Celene to die, so she must live. What do you need from me, Inquisitor?"

"Get a message to Briala. I would like to meet with her. At the ball, here, at a place of her choosing, with my guarantee of safe passage. And any more information you can get me on these dead rising at the ramparts."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

#

"He wanted to tame the dragon, but instead he broke it."

Ruya reached out and ruffled Cole's hair as she seated herself next to him. "How are you doing, Cole?"

"It's good to spend time with you." He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I've heard about some oddities here in the keep. Was that you?"

"Yes. Maybe." He blinked. "What was it?"

She patted his hand. "Someone found a barrel full of misplaced daggers. Was that you?"

"They were safer there."

Voices, too faint to make out, drifted up from the tavern below. People laughing and talking. Sometimes arguing. "Safer than on someone's belt, where they could draw them in the heat of an argument?"

He nodded. "They would have been sad later."

"The peeled plums on the windowsills? It's attracting flies."

"Spiders need to eat."

And in the infirmary the other day... "And healers need something to treat infected wounds. Like spiderwebs."

"The plums are already dead. They don't mind helping."

She put her arm around his shoulder and gave him a quick hug. "Keep up the good work."

#

She found Brehan in his room, going over more notes. Ruya slid into the chair across from him. "Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine have told me of the players in this game. Tell me what you know of Gaspard."

"Gaspard's wife killed Celene's mother. Celene's father killed Gaspard's wife, and died doing so. To the wife, not to Gaspard. Gaspard's first solution to the unrest was to ask Celene to marry him. She refused. He began to work against her in earnest. He even attempted to conscript Wynne, but she eluded him. He manipulated Celene into..." He was silent for a moment. "Celene put Halamshiral to blade and fire. Gaspard's forces were waiting to ambush her after she finished. Thus the war stepped out of the shadows." He leaned back. "As for Gaspard himself, he is a chevalier. As with most, in their own twisted way they have a code of honor. If Gaspard gives his word, he will keep it, or at least the letter. Even if doing so puts him at a disadvantage."

"Your personal thoughts?"

"In the final trial at the academy, chevaliers are given blades. They go into the slums, after dark, and test these blades on the elves within. Every chevalier is a murderer, Inquisitor."

"Celene."

"A patron of the arts. Builder of universities. Even, for a time, something resembling at least a passing ally to the elves. At Briala's urging, at least. She and Gaspard are two sides to a coin, Inquisitor. Each is strong where the other is weak. Pity they are both too hungry to see that for themselves. They will rip each other apart before they work together."

"Briala."

"She was Celene's spymaster. Not as far-sighted as Leliana, but nearly as cunning. The longer the war plays out, the better it is for the elves in the long run. Eventually, one side or the other must turn to them for aid, and the elves will be bargaining from a position of power. Or so Briala believes."

"You disagree?"

"In Ferelden, it took an archdemon for elves and humans to start playing nice, and even then, there have been problems. If this world is to be improved, first it must be saved."

She nodded. "Why did you return to the Inquisition, Brehan?"

"Vir Adahlen. The way of the forest. Together, we are stronger than the one." He leaned back in his chair. "At the Temple of Sacred Ashes, I walked through fire without being touched by flames. I do not begin to know, Inquisitor. But Mythal guide me, I've seen too much not to believe."

After a moment, she nodded. "Alright, what else do you know about the players?"

#

Ruya promised herself that the next time the carriages stopped, she was going to make some changes to the seating arrangements. Which may or may not include tying various people to horses.

Vivienne was smiling at Solas. "You know, Solas, you do an excellent job of spellcasting without any concrete knowledge of technique."

Solas merely shrugged in response. "Your rigorous training lays a solid foundation, true. It also creates boundaries, limits, where none need exist."

"I do prefer to have boundaries between myself and the demons, my dear."

"Of course. You endured the Harrowing, where your Circle teaches you that all demons attempt to possess you."

"Not at all! Many of them simply want to kill you. I suppose you would claim otherwise."

"Why should I? You would not believe me. You have learned your lessons all too well."

On the other side of the carriage, Sera elbowed Cassandra. "What was she like? The Divine, I mean. Was she as pretty as her plates?"

"Pretty as her what?" Cassandra blinked.

"Her plates with her portrait on. They sold them in the shops down in Val Royaux. You'd see them on walls a lot. Cost a bundle and you couldn't even eat off them. Well, part of them. The yellowy-brown paint's poisonous. Had to keep your mash off her eyes."

Cassandra stared. "They put Most Holy's portrait on plates?"

#

She patted the horse before climbing into the saddle. Four hours in the carriage was apparently her limit. A glance over her shoulder revealed Solas had also left the carriage, and was apparently planning on walking rather than continue sitting in a carriage with Vivienne and Sera. Ruya shrugged, and then offered him a hand up to ride behind her.

Both Blackwall and Cullen kept their own horses near her. Blackwall shrugged. "Val Royeaux, huh? I remember the first time I visited it, some thirty years ago. The market was not half as large without the garish statues and far fewer stands selling those ridiculous frilly little cakes."

Behind her, Solas replied. "The Val Royeaux market was once nothing but tents of oils, leather, and mud. Filled with ragged humans selling strings of beads made of bone."

Blackwall glanced over his shoulder. "You saw this in the Fade?"

"Yes. I left that memory quickly. The smell..." She could feel him give a slight shudder.

"Must have been ages ago."

"Oh yes, it's much better now. I enjoy the frilly cakes."

#

The house they were using was fairly large. When she asked Josephine which noble had loaned it to them, Ruya was surprised to learn that technically, the house belonged to none other than Varric. Though this was apparently the first time the man had ever set foot within.

Ruya was somewhat delighted to learn that the house had an Antivan style bathhouse. She shamelessly abused her authority as Inquisitor to ban all the menfolk from the vicinity. With Vivienne's aid, they got the water to steaming quickly. Cassandra sighed happily, while Sera just sort of let herself float in the pool. "We need one of these at Skyhold," Josephine said as she relaxed languidly.

"Make it happen, Ambassador." Ruya closed her eyes and let the heat of the water creep into her bones.

Sera splashed at Vivienne. "I sent a box of rabbit raisins to some Lord What's-his-tits in your name."

"That explains the letter of gratitude. They were, by all accounts, delicious."

"Ewww! Ew, ewww!"

"You underestimate both the fragility of his holdings, and the severity of tribute demanded of him in the past." Vivienne lay her head back, relaxing into the bath. "Perhaps he was grateful it was not a stew made of some lesser cousin."

"That's lies, right? Must be lies."

#

Cassandra was about to go to her room when she saw the Inquisitor dash down the stairs, run across the hall, and throw herself into the arms of the large man who had just entered the foyer. Leliana smiled widely, and gestured. "Her brother. The Trevelyans received an invitation, and accepted. It also allows us to get a few more of our soldiers in."

She nodded, and started to walk downstairs to offer her greetings. The man was built solidly, and carried a sword in a well-worn scabbard. This would be the eldest one then. He bowed. "You would be Lady Seeker Cassandra. My sister has told me much. A pleasure to finally get the chance to meet you."

Ruya linked her arm to her brother's. "Cassandra, this is my brother Otwin."

She blinked. This one was the scholar? "A pleasure to meet you. Josephine tells me your assistance has been invaluable."

"The cause is worthy, even if my favorite sister were not involved."

#

"That man you were just hugging has a Tevinter accent." Otwin glared down at Ruya, but he was having too much trouble not smiling for it to have any weight.

"Dorian." Ruya grinned up at her brother.

"Do I need to break his knees or anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're closer to his type than I am."

He blinked. "Oh." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Then who are you mooning over?"

"I'm not mooning."

"You were humming."

"I haven't seen my brother in ages. Of course I'm in a good mood."

"That's a different hum." She balled up her fist and punched him in the side. He winced. "Dammit, who taught you to throw a punch?"

"The big guy with the horns."

"Do I need to break his knees?"

"Let Varric know if you plan to try. He'll make sure everyone gets their bets in."

"You're going to bet on me, right?" He gave her a suspicious look. "Right?"

"I've missed you. You're coming back to Skyhold with us?"

"I wish I could. Sadly, your ambassador is keeping me rather busy. I may be heading back to help her with Vael, in Starkhaven. He's rumbling about Kirkwall. Still."

"Do I need to break her knees?"

"First you'd have to point her out to me."

#

"The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The empress fears our presence could sever it. The grand duke is only too happy to have us at the ball as his guests, so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies, or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity... if not a clear advantage."


	29. Chapter 29 - Wicked Eyes

After so many days wearing armor, she felt all but naked in the formal attire. Not that it wasn't flattering in its own way. Ruya took a brief moment to sneak a glance at Cullen's backside, and then elbowed Dorian when she caught him doing the same thing. Dorian merely laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek before heading off to mingle.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan." Grand Duke Gaspard strode towards her. "It is an honor to meet you at last." He kissed her hand. "The rumors coming out of the Western Approach say you battled an army of demons." His gestures were grand. "Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais?"

Ruya smiled in response. "And which one was the rightful one, again? I keep getting them confused."

He bowed with a flourish. "The handsome, charming one of course, my lady." His smile was warm, but the eyes behind the mask were untouched. "I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I'll help you." He offered her his arm. "My lady, are you prepared to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper. They will be telling stories of this into the next age."

Hopefully, Varric's version. She took his arm. "I can't imagine that crowd had seen anything better than us their entire lives."

"You're a woman after my own heart, my lady." He led her into the garden. "As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening. This elven woman, Briala - I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these 'ambassadors' all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

"Tell me there's more to your suspicion than 'the elves were acting dodgy.'" She kept her voice light and playful.

"That 'ambassador,' Briala, used to be a servant of Celene's. That is, until my cousin had her arrested for crimes against the empire to cover up a political mistake. If anyone in this room wishes Celene harm, Inquisitor, it's that elf. She certainly has reason." He sighed. "Be as discreet as possible. I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains."

They parted ways inside the garden. She wandered a bit, returning a lost ring to its owner. Her companions mingled as well. After some consideration, she'd put Brehan into Otwin's entourage. Both her brother and the Dalish elf wore masks fashioned to look like owls, after the Trevelyan family crest. A bit of light eavesdropping told her that the problem in the Exalted Plains was bad indeed.

With a sigh, she headed towards the entrance into the palace.

#

Josephine met her just inside the entrance. "Inquisitor, a moment, if you please?" They stepped off to the side. "I must warn you before you go inside: how you speak to the court is a matter of life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture, is measured and evaluated for weakness."

Ruya nodded. Vivienne had spent hours drilling her. "I'll keep my guard up, don't worry."

Clearly, Josephine was not to be easily comforted on the issue. "The game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you. You were safer in the Fade with the fear demon."

"It might be a good idea for the others to hear this warning." She started to step away, and then came back to Josephine. "Especially Sera. Maybe tell her twice."

"I'll have a few..." Josephine played with the edge of her glove. "Discreet words." She took a deep breath. "Everything will be fine."

As Ruya started to walk in, she heard Josephine murmur. "Andraste watch over us all."

#

"It's her." Brehan's voice was quiet.

"The occult adviser. The Inquisitor will need to be warned." Leliana kept her face pleasant and composed as she looked around the garden. "Has she gone in already?"

"I just missed her at the gate. What is Morrigan doing here, Leliana?"

"A good question. We had best find the answer."

#

Both Cassandra and Cullen were at the top of the stairs, standing stiffly in the dress uniforms. Cullen mentioned some of the others had already gone inside. Ruya mingled a bit more before nodded to them and heading in.

#

"And now, presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. And accompanying him..." Ruya walked in beside the Grand Duke. Once again, she could feel a thousand eyes staring at her. One would think by now she'd be getting used to it. "Lady Inquisitor Trevelyan, of the Ostwick Cricle of Magi. Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground."

The who of the what? She heard Sera's voice whisper fiercely. "He is so full of it. That's not how it went."

The announcer continued. "Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself."

Gaspard actually snickered. "Did you see their faces? Priceless."

"Accompanying the Inquisitor: Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena -"

"Get on with it." Cassandra's gait was far closer to 'stalking' than a 'ladylike glide'.

Ruya continued walking as she heard her various companions announced. Solas was introduced as her manservant. Part of her wondered if that had been his idea. She nearly choked when she heard Sera introduced as 'her ladyship Mai Bhalsych of Korse'. From the look that crossed Josephine's face, Sera was going to pay dearly at some point.

The Empress met them at the end of the hall. Duke Gaspard bowed. "Cousin. My dear sister."

"Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court." The Empress gestured grandly, and even managed to make her voice sound warm and pleasant.

"Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude."

Celene graciously inclined her head. "We will meet for negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."

Gaspard bowed to Ruya. "Inquisitor."

"Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace." Celene spread her hands, and then gestured to the woman beside her. "Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible."

"What an unexpected pleasure." The Grand Duchess wore a dress that put Ruya in mind of a moth. "I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor." She withdrew.

"Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day." Celene continued grandly.

"I am delighted to be here, Your Majesty." Once upon a time, she might have stammered at finding herself talking to the empress.

"We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?"

"I've never seen anything to equal the Winter Palace."

"We hope you will find time to take in some of its beauties. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor." Celene inclined her head. "We look forward to watching you dance."

#

"Inquisitor. A word, when you have a moment." Brehan's voice reached her ears as she came up the stairs. He walked towards the door without looking at her.

She followed at a more sedate pace, occasionally smiling and nodding at various people. Ruya went through the door to find Leliana waiting for her rather than Brehan. She couldn't quite stop herself from smiling. Despite their recent argument, the two still worked together all but flawlessly. Leliana stepped over to the side. "What did the duke say?"

"He points the finger at Ambassador Briala." Though, based on what Brehan had said, Briala wasn't exactly an innocent party.

"The ambassador is up to something, but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is from her side." Leliana leaned against the wall. "Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism - foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an 'occult adviser'. An apostate who charmed the empress and key members of the court as if by magic." Leliana folded her arms. "I've had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything."

Ruya raised an eyebrow at the barely concealed anger in Leliana's voice. "How can Celene openly keep an apostate in the Imperial Court?"

"The Imperial Court has always had an official position for a mage. Before now, it was little better than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that appointment into a source of real political power. When the Circles rebelled, technically every mage became an apostate. The word has lost much of its strength."

An apostate. A blood mage? "That sounds exactly like the person we're looking for."

"She's worth investigating. Can't be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing. It's a promising place to start." Leliana stepped away from the wall. "I'll coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me."

#

Cassandra and Blackwall were clearly not enjoying themselves. Blackwall was being pestered by some noble who kept insisting he knew him from somewhere. Ruya overheard some elven servants talking about a package in the guest wing, and something about a statuette. She'd found a halla statuette in the garden. Another potential lead.

Solas was leaning against a statue. She blinked. The man almost looked to be enjoying himself. He caught her eye as she walked over. "I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger, and sex that permeates these events."

She smiled. "Have you seen anything useful?"

"No, sadly. I do not have the look of one of the elven servants, or I might well be invisible. I wonder how masked men live their lives without ever seeing that servants have an entire society of their own?" He nodded at where a few of the servants were gathered at the other end of the hall. "If you want to find something useful, I would pay attention to what the servants do."

Ruya nodded. Brehan had told her much the same thing. It was part of the reason he was pretending to be Otwin's servant. "Have you encountered any trouble with the nobles?"

"The Orlesians do not quite know what to make of me." He shrugged. "I have kept to myself, for fear of giving them some purchase to cling to. The food and drink are excellent, however, and the servants have been happy to refill my glass."

She blinked. If she wasn't mistaken, he was actually a bit on the tipsy side. It was kind of nice to see him relaxing a little. "You seem more comfortable with a grand Orlesian ball than I'd have expected."

"I have seen countless such displays in my journeys in the Fade. The powerful have always been the same. Only the costumes change."

"I'll be back."

"Hunt well."

#

She marveled that Josephine and Yvette were related. Surely the age difference between them couldn't be a mere three years. Sera was making very catty remarks about various people. Vivienne seemed to be having fun, and was conversing with various people she knew. Leliana had something of a shoe obsession. Varric had come in with them earlier, but was now nowhere to be found. For that matter, neither was Cole. Hopefully, the two of them had just gone off together somewhere and weren't getting into trouble.

Cullen was surrounded by what appeared to be admirers. "Are you married, Commander?" a woman fluttering a fan asked him.

"Not yet, but I am..." He shifted uncomfortably. "Already taken."

"Still single, then..."

She forced down the urge to arc some lightning across all their masks. He saw her approaching, and took a step towards her almost desperately. "Inquisitor. Did you need something?" He glanced over his shoulder at the slightly dispersing group. "The sooner we track down this infiltrator, the better."

"You've attracted quite a following. Who are all these people?" Maker, was that a note of jealousy in her voice?

"I don't know, but they won't leave me alone." Frustration was evident on his face.

"Not enjoying the attention, then?" She smiled sympathetically.

"Hardly. Anyway, yours -" He coughed, and then lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "Yours is the only attention worth having."

Butterflies danced in her stomach. "I don't suppose you'd save a dance for me?"

"No, thank you."

She blinked, and stared at him. "Oh."

"No. I didn't mean to -" He gave her an apologetic look. "Maker's breath. I've answered that question so many times I'm rejecting it automatically." He sighed. "I'm not one for dancing. The templars never attended balls."

They chatted for another minute about what he'd observed, which was unfortunately little. He assured her the soldiers were in place. Reluctantly, she went back to mingling.

#

She chatted politely with one of the Council of Heralds, and then sympathized with an attache who was seeking to find a lost 'Pierre'. Iron Bull had some marginally useful information. Nothing that would help them find an assassin, but passed to Leliana could net them a bit of sway among the nobles. An eavesdropped conversation on the servants Solas had pointed out earlier netted her a missive. It appeared Briala's people were having some difficulties. She passed it to Leliana before heading into the garden.

The Empress's handmaidens stopped her just as she entered the garden. "My lady. My lady Inquisitor."

"May we have a word? It's very important."

"The empress has sent us with a message for you."

Three of them for one message. Orlais. Ruya nodded politely. "I'm always honored to hear from Her Majesty."

"Oh. She is the honored one, Inquisitor."

"Empress Celene is eager to assist the Herald of Andraste in her holy endeavor."

"She will pledge her full support to the Inquisition as soon as the usurper Gaspard is defeated."

Frankly, she'd expected a bit more subtlety. "That's a generous offer."

"The empress believes wholeheartedly that the Inquisition is our best hope for peace in these difficult times."

"She looks forward to cementing a formal alliance."

"As soon as Gaspard is out of the way."

"But we have taken enough of your time."

"Please, enjoy the Masquerade, Inquisitor."

Ruya walked into the garden, comforted on some level that Sera would probably shoot her in the head long before she needed three pretty masks to do all her talking for her."

#

"This is all so familiar. I half expect my mother to materialize from the crowd and criticize my manners." Dorian took a sip from his wine glass.

"Mine would be appalled I'm not wearing at least pearls." She shook her head. "Is this how the elite of Tevinter would carry on?"

"You could almost mistake this for a soiree in the Imperium. The same double-dealing, elegant poison, canapés..." He gestured. "It's lacking only a few sacrificial slaves and some blood magic." Dorian shrugged. "But the night is still young."

"What if our mothers were actually here? Where would we be then?"

"Short a couple mages, I expect. I'd be dragged out by my earlobe."

She tilted her head to one side at the mental image. "I'm having difficulty picturing that."

"Picture me a young boy of five years, then. She certainly always has."

"You might want to move closer to the railing, observe the view. Duke Montefort's guard is rather..." She winked at him. "Decorative."

"A suggestion worth heeding."

"Try not to get too drunk."

He sighed, and looked dejected. "You ask so much of me."

#

Another eavesdropped conversation netted her a potential contact for Leliana. After a bit more exploration, she sighed, and then went back to Dorian. "I don't suppose you could arrange a minor distraction?"

His answering grin almost had her regret asking. She waited out of sight until she saw heads start to turn in his direction. A few moments later she had climbed the wall and was on the upper level. A quick glance into the garden revealed a nobleman apologizing profusely to Dorian, with Dorian apparently channeling every ounce of Tevinter he could muster into a withering stare. Good. At least he wasn't going to get thrown out.

Some searching uncovered a hidden study, and a letter to a 'Lady M'. She pocketed the letter. The study clearly belonged to a mage. There was even a sconce burning with veilfire. This would be the apostate's lair, then. She'd send Brehan back to do a more thorough search. Quietly, she slipped over to the room the servants had mentioned, and used the statuette to get the door open. Inside, she found several bodies and a packet of letters. Briala's sabotage at work.

Rather than climb back down, she went through the library. She was most of the way through when she stopped short. Cole was standing, looking over the railing. How had he gotten in here? "Cole?"

"The faces talk even when they aren't moving. Silk on satin on skin, always wanting, chaste but chased. Too many."

"Are you all right, Cole? You seem distracted. More than usual?" She put a worried hand on his arm. Maybe she should have someone take him out.

"They have faces inside their faces, lying with a layer that tells the truth. I don't know how to help them."

"Have you observed anything happening yet?"

"Cullen is afraid. They're hunting him, following fear. He shouldn't be here."

She closed her eyes briefly. Cullen was more than just uncomfortable at the attention then. Hopefully, she'd be able to get him out of here soon. Maybe she'd tell Otwin to stick by him. "Stay out of trouble, Cole."

"Socks get wet when the tide rises."

She started to reassure him again, and then heard the bell. So she just gave him a quick hug and advised him to stay put.

#

She was walking towards the door when she heard a voice. "Well, well, what have we here?" Ruya turned to see a woman in a dark red velvet dress coming down the stairs. She was unmasked, her dark hair swept up but not covered. And her eyes were a piercing yellow, unlike any Ruya'd ever seen before. "The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of Blessed Andraste herself." The woman's lips wore a small smile. "What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do even you know?"

Ruya returned the smile. "We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that."

"Such intrigues obscure much, but not all." She inclined her head. "I am Morrigan. Some call me adviser to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane. You..." Morrigan gestured, and then began to walk towards the great hall. "Have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace." Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?"

"I don't know. Do we?" So this was the apostate. There was something odd about the woman, and it wasn't just the yellow eyes. This was no mere hedge mage.

Morrigan actually laughed. "You are being coy."

"I'm being careful." Leliana's warning echoed in her mind.

"Not unwise, here of all places. Allow me to speak first, then." She turned over a hand. "Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcoem guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter." She turned over her other hand, which contained a key. "So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the Tevinter's body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can."

The woman was protecting Celene? She was going to need to talk to Leliana again. "You left Celene alone? Is that wise?"

"I must return to her anon, but she is safe enough..." Morrigan twitched a shoulder. "For the moment. 'Twould be a great fool who strikes at her in public, in front of all her court and the imperial guard."

There was a puzzle here, and she was missing several pieces. "What's your interest in protecting Empress Celene? Are you her bodyguard?"

Laughter answered her. "Do I seem a bodyguard to you?" Morrigan gestured at herself. "If anything were to happen to Celene, eyes would turn first to her 'occult adviser.' Even if they knew otherwise. There are sharks in the water, and I will not fall prey to them. Not now, not ever."

Self-interest. That made sense. But the pieces still weren't fitting right. And she thought she knew where the key might lead. She took it from Morrigan. "Briala's people are whispering about disappearances in the servants' quarters. This key may lead there."

"The ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere, does she not? Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter." Morrigan inclined her head graciously. "What comes next will be most exciting."

#

She passed what information she'd collected to Leliana, and mentioned Morrigan. "You said you'd had dealings with her in the past?"

"You heard stories of the Blight, yes?"

Ruya started to nod, and then blinked. "That was the swamp witch?"

"Tread carefully, Inquisitor."

Ruya nodded, and then went to collect a few of her friends before investigating. She looked around for her brother. He was on the dance floor. With... She blinked. Yvette Montilyet. Oh. She took a breath. One problem at a time.

#

The bodies of several servants lay scattered around the room. Sera's face was furious. "Caught in the middle of this crap. What fully qualified arsehole stops to kill a cook?"

Ruya sighed. "Must be the elves Briala's people are looking for."

Sera clenched her fists. "Whoever did this oughta be down here somewhere."

She nodded to Sera, and then glanced over her shoulder at Cassandra and Solas. The faces of both were grim.

They continued through the servants' quarters, and found only more corpses. Some were... very young. Sera was practically growling by the time they reached the garden. Solas touched Ruya's arm, then pointed. The body of a well-dressed man was lying by a fountain, a knife hilt sticking out of his back. Ruya moved in to take a closer look. "This was no servant. What was he doing here?"

Sera nodded. "This guy's way too fancy to belong down here. What's his story?"

Cassandra gestured at the knife. "The crest of the Chalons family. Duke Gaspard will answer for this."

It was too obvious. Or maybe it wasn't. Gaspard could have used the knife so he could claim someone had set him up. The Game made her head hurt. "Time to have a word with the Duke."

She rose just as someone let out a cry. A serving girl was running. Ruya started to put up a barrier around the young woman, but wasn't fast enough. A masked figure put a knife through the girl's heart, then looked up at them and fled. Several Venatori emerged from the same path. Without their gear, options were limited. She and Solas stepped forward, casting the spell simultaneously and feeding into each other's magic. Lightning arced among the Venatori.

Cassandra hit one of the Venatori with a tackle, and came up with the man's blades in her hands. She tossed one to Sera before moving in to attack. Ruya summoned the spirit blade, and closed. She and Solas both put up barriers, reinforcing each other's spells. A moment later, the last of the venatori was down.

Sera had found a bow on one. Instead of nocking an arrow or using the knife, she was kicking one of the Venatori in the head. Repeatedly. With a rather impressive string of curses. Ruya stripped a shield off one, and tossed it to Cassandra. Cassandra strapped it to her arm, and then nodded. The seeker held up a staff, and Ruya jerked her head at Solas. Cassandra tossed it to him.

#

They killed two more groups of Venatori. Sera had found a few more halla statuettes, and managed to get a door open. Ruya looked around the vault, and her eyes fell on an elven style locket. Celene had kept Briala's locket. Interesting. She picked it up.

Sera snerked. "The empress can't give up her pretty things."

#

Sera crowed triumphantly as she got the outlandishly dressed assassin with an arrow right to the eye. Ruya swiped her spirit blade through the man trying to attack Solas, and Solas aimed his staff at one of the two men attacking Cassandra. A fist of green energy smashed the man against the wall, and Cassandra finished the other off a heartbeat later. The last man started to run, but a knife grew in his eye as soon as he reached the corner.

An elven woman stopped to retrieve her dagger before walking towards them. "Fancy meeting you here." She gave a small bow. "Inquisitor Trevelyan. I was surprised to get your message. We haven't been properly introduced, have we? I'm Ambassador Briala."

Ruya returned the bow. "I'm glad to meet you finally, Ambassador."

Briala looked around at the bodies, and then smiled and gave a nod. "Your reputation for getting results is well deserved. You cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble." She leaned on the doorway to the balcony. "I came down to save or avenge my missing people, but you've beaten me to it. So..." She glanced over the railing. "The Council of Herald's emissary in the courtyard..." Briala raised an eyebrow. "That's not your work, is it?"

"He was dead when I arrived." So it wasn't Briala's work then.

"I expected as much." Briala shrugged. "You may have arrived with the Grand Duke, but you don't seem to be doing his dirty work. I knew he was smuggling in chevaliers, but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace? Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight."

Desperate, perhaps, but she wasn't yet convinced Gaspard was responsible for all of them. "The empress needs to know what's going on."

"You can try to warn her. She won't believe anything from me." Briala tilted her head to one side. "The Raven says you're an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it."

The Raven. Brehan. If even half of what he'd told her was correct, she wasn't sure this was an opportunity she could pass up. "You know how to make a pitch, Ambassador."

"I do, don't I?" Briala gave a small bow. "I know which way the wind is blowing. I'd bet coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It..." Briala shrugged. "Could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought." Briala walked to the edge of the balcony, leaped down, and was gone into the shadows.

"More politics and double-dealing." Cassandra kicked a sword out of her path as they walked back to the stairs. "Is there anyone here who is not corrupt?"

"Call it politics or the Game or whatever, that's personal hate." Sera glanced back over her shoulder. "Heh."

Ruya sighed. She needed to talk to Leliana and Brehan.

#

They stashed their found weapons, and parted ways. Ruya was walking back to the great hall when a man stopped her. "Is it true what they say? You're the Inquisitor, are you not? We've heard stories of your accomplishments."

The men were standing guard on a door to a room she wanted to investigate. She smiled. "I'd wager I have better tales than anything you've heard."

"I told you, Philippe."

"Not everyone fights an Archdemon and lives to tell. It's an inspiration."

"If you'd like, Commander Cullen could give you all the details of that battle." And he'd probably rather do that than be stalked by various nobles. "He's in the ballroom."

"Really? But..." The man shifted awkwardly. "I shouldn't leave my post..."

"You'd only be gone a moment." Ruya smiled at him encouragingly.

"Philippe. The world is coming to an end. If we don't hear this story now, we'll never have a chance."

"You're right. Thank you, Inquisitor. Let's go."

She waited until they were out of sight, and then jerked her head at Sera. The elf grinned broadly, and followed her in to search the room. Ruya smiled with satisfaction when she found Gaspard's orders. More for Leliana.

#

"Inquisitor?" Ruya turned to see the moth-like duchess. "We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party."

Had the woman been lying in wait for her? Ruya put the polite, warm smile back on her face. "Is there something I can do for you, Your Grace?"

"Indeed you can. I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of..." Florianne took a step closer to her. "A certain person." She gestured. "Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor."

Well, it seemed there was some advantage to having spent most of her dancing lessons with another woman. "Very well. Shall we dance, Your Grace?" She held out a hand.

Florianne took the hand. "I'd be delighted."

They moved through the opening steps of the dance. Florianne watched her carefully. "You are from the Free Marches, are you not? How much do you know about our little war?"

"What do you think I ought to know?" Questions, never answers.

"My brother and my dear cousin have been at each other's throats for too long." Florianne moved gracefully. "It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall."

Ruya moved through the next part of the dance, taking the lead. "Do we both want that, Lady Florianne?"

"I hope we are of one mind on this."

"In times like these, it's hard to tell friend from foe, is it not, Your Grace?" Vivienne's drills had paid off. She was able to move through the dance without having to take her attention from Florianne. The woman wanted something, that much was clear.

"I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard. And have been everywhere in the palace..." Florianne's voice was soft. "You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor..." She was watching Ruya from the corner of her eye as they twirled across the floor. "And a matter of concern to some."

"Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, Your Grace?"

"A little of both, actually. This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?"

"An excellent question. I might ask the same of you, Your Grace."

"In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight."

And she was dancing with one of those 'certain parties' at this very moment. "I thought 'dangerous machinations' were the national sport in Orlais." She dipped Florianne low.

"You have little time. The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the Royal Wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard's secrets. I'm sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming." They bowed to each other as the dance ended.

"We'll see what the night has in store, won't we?"

#

Josephine certainly looked pleased. "You'll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often."

"It's a relief to do something other than fight demons and horrors."

"You still face demons and horrors." Josephine smiled. "These ones are simply better dressed."

"Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?" Leliana looked disbelieving as she approached, followed by Cullen.

Cullen gave her a concerned look. "More importantly, what happened in the servants' quarters? I heard there was fighting."

"I hope you have good news." Josephine glanced over her shoulder. "It appears the peace talks are crumbling."

Ruya glanced at Leliana. "Morrigan helped me get into the servants quarters, where I found a group of Venatori. And Gaspard's dagger." Leliana looked less surprised than Ruya would have expected.

"The man would truly do anything to become emperor."

"Then..." Cullen unfolded his arms. "The attack on the empress will happen tonight."

"Warning Celene is pointless." Josephine looked frustrated. "She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat."

"Then perhaps we should let her die." All of them turned to stare at Leliana.

"You have an idea, Leliana?" Surely the woman couldn't actually mean let the empress die.

"What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen." Leliana gestured. "To foil his plan, the empire must remain strong. This evening, someone must emerge victorious."

Reluctantly, Cullen nodded. "And it doesn't need to be Celene. She's right.

Josephine looked faintly horrified. "Do you realize what you're suggesting, Leliana?"

"Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one."

This was ridiculous. "We came here to save Celene."

"Then you must not only save her life, but also her empire." Leliana set a hand on her hip.

"That means giving her a victory over both Gaspard and Briala." Josephine glanced towards the other end of the ballroom.

"If there truly is proof Gaspard's in league with Corypheus, that would be a start." It was clear Cullen didn't actually believe that to be the case.

"What did Duchess Florianne tell you?" Leliana asked.

Too much, and just enough. That woman was playing her own game. "She said Gaspard's mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination."

Cullen rolled his eyes. "Which could be a trap."

"Or a lead." Josephine waved a hand. "Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues."

"Then get me access, and in the meantime, get your soldiers into position." She looked at Cullen, and he nodded.

"At once. Be careful, Inquisitor."

#

She found her brother, and they spoke for a few minutes. Otwin seemed a tad besotted with Yvette. She winked and let him go on, and then spared a glance for the servant standing next to him. Brehan offered her a drink. She accepted the glass, and felt the key as he passed the glass over. "A council of Herald's emissary was also killed in the servants' quarters. Gaspard's knife was in his back."

"Not a bad play on his part," Brehan said quietly. When she raised an eyebrow, he continued. "He can play the wounded party, pointing the finger at Briala. After all, he has been in here the entire evening, he couldn't possibly be the guilty party. And yet the council gets the warning clear. His threats are not empty, and any one of them could be next." He took her empty glass from her. "Celene duels with feathers, Inquisitor. Gaspard reaches first for the sword."

She nodded. "The key to the royal wing?"

"Courtesy of Briala."

"I found an elven locket in Celene's vault." She kept her voice low.

"Before Gaspard made his move, Briala was able to guide Celene towards doing much for the elves. Love is a powerful force, Inquisitor."

Ruya nodded, smiling at her brother. Otwin smiled back. "Do save me a dance, little sister."

"Of course."

#

More because her mother would box her ears if she didn't than for any other reason, she asked the dowager for a dance. The woman looked surprised and pleased, and promised a dance later.

Ruya walked to the balcony. Briala was watching the people inside, and nodded when Ruya stepped onto the balcony. "Inquisitor Trevelyan. Slumming even more than usual, I see. You've charmed some of the nobles. We'll see how long you can keep their favor. What brings you to me?"

A hope that Brehan was correct. "I found an elven locket hidden among Celene's things." She held it out, using her body to block the view of any onlookers from inside. "This isn't yours, is it?"

"Let me see that." Briala's voice lost its collected tones as she stepped towards Ruya. The elven woman had paled slightly. "She kept this? What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this, it would have ruined her."

"It might have meant something to her." Not all victories required blood.

"Maybe it did. She held on to it..." Briala began composing her face once more.

"I had a question about you, Briala."

The other woman smiled. "You have one of Dirthamen's ravens on your shoulder, Inquisitor. Doubtless you know much of me already. Empress Celene and I have... history. There was a time when I put my spies at her disposal. She knows my qualifications. We had a falling-out. Now we're negotiating to determine whether I return to her side in the war."

"I'm surprised you'd admit that, considering the circumstances."

Briala merely smiled. "I know it's incriminating. Few harbor more resentment against Celene than I." Her smile faded. "But if she died after inviting me here, the court would certainly pin her death on me. An elf assassinating the empress? Alienages across Orlais - across all Thedas - would be purged. That cannot happen." Briala's voice was quiet and fierce.

Yet one more weight. "We'll speak more later, Ambassador."

"Another time, Inquisitor."

#

This next part would be tricky. Ruya took a deep breath, and walked to the empress's handmaidens. One fluttered her fan. "Inquisitor, to what do we owe this honor?"

"We are always delighted to speak with you, of course."

"Her Imperial Majesty is unfortunately occupied at present."

Ruya wasn't entirely sure which of them she should be looking at when she spoke. She imagined that was probably the point. Whenever she addressed one, the other two could study her. "I made a fascinating discovery: an elven locket, in the empress's vault."

All three went still a heartbeat. "Oh dear."

"That is very interesting..."

"I'll get Her Majesty."

#

Celene moved gracefully, a butterfly in blue. "Inquisitor, I regret that we did not have time to speak earlier. No doubt you have questions about many things."

"I found an elven locket sealed in the palace vault. You must have considered it quite valuable."

"It was..." It was hard to read Celene's face behind the mask, but there was the slightest tremor to her voice. "Sentimental. I don't know why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do."

"Maybe you kept it because you still care for Briala." She saw the words reach the empress, if only for a moment.

"Perhaps I do. But I cannot put her above all the people of my empire. Dispose of the locket however you like. It means nothing to me." The empress turned and walked away.

For a woman who ruled Orlais, and by all accounts was a master of the game, she'd expected the woman to be a better liar. She tucked the locket away and headed back out to collect her friends.

#

A couple of Sera's friends had left presents. She really hoped that wasn't going to come back to bite them in the ass. Sera was glaring around the royal wing. "Room after room, and for what? Ruffle storage? Real useful."

Cassandra appeared equally annoyed. Ruya blinked when she saw Solas help himself to one of the books in the library as they passed. He shrugged, and she just laughed softly.

Someone cried out, and the four of them immediately headed in that direction. Cassandra kicked the door open, and Ruya saw one of the garishly dressed assassins advancing on an elven woman who was scrambling backwards across the floor. She strode forward, wrapping a barrier around herself, and delivered a solid kick to the clown's stomach. The assassin went tumbling out the window. Sera cackled.

The elven woman wrapped her arms around her knees. "Thank you."

Ruya knelt next to her, and used her healing magic on the light slash the woman had taken on her arm. "Are you all right?"

"I'm..." The young woman nodded. "I don't think I'm hurt." They both stood. "No one's supposed to be here..." The woman took a couple deep breaths to steady herself. "Briala said..." Anger entered her voice. "I shouldn't have trusted her."

"Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?"

"Not personally. The 'ambassador' can't be seen talking to the servants." The woman gestured. "We get coded messages at certain locations. But the order came from her. She's been watching the grand duke all night. No surprise she wanted someone to search his sister's room."

"This wing is sealed. How did you get in here?"

"Easy. The door was unlocked. One of the others probably handled it."

And yet it had been locked when they'd come in. Interesting. "It takes great courage to come to the royal wing unarmed."

The woman laughed. "It's not 'courage' to blindly follow Briala's orders into a trap. I knew her. Before. When she was Celene's pet. Now she wants to play revolution. But I remember. She was sleeping with the empress who purged our alienage."

Suspicion. And here was proof. "Would you be willing to testify to that, if I asked?"

"Absolutely. If..." She nodded. "If the Inquisition will protect me, I'll tell you everything I know about our 'ambassador.'"

Sera cackled. "Knew it. I did. And I bet the hate made it feel real good."

"Go to the ballroom." Ruya gestured. "Find Commander Cullen. He'll keep you safe."

"Thank you. Maker protect you, Inquisitor." The young woman dashed out.

#

They were walking past a fancy door when Ruya thought she heard another voice. She pressed her ear to the door. There was clearly someone inside, calling for help. "Got any more of those halla statuettes?" She asked Sera.

Sera grinned, and a few moments later the door was open. They walked inside. Ruya started up the stairs, and then stopped short. There was a man. Chained to the empress's bed. Naked except for a helmet. On the empress's bed. Naked. Chained. Bed. "What..." Naked. Chained to the bed. "Happened?" She glanced at her companions. Sera was grinning broadly. Cassandra was looking anywhere but at the bed. Solas was just shaking his head, expression clearly amused.

"It's not what it looks like." The man yanked at the chains. "Honestly, I would have preferred if it were what it looks like." He smacked the back of his head into the mattress. "The empress led me to believe I would be..." He sighed. "Rewarded for betraying the grand duke. This..." He pulled at the chains again. "Was not what I hoped for."

"You're telling me that Empress Celene left you naked and trussed like a roast duck?" Orlesians. Maker have mercy.

"Please, I beg you, don't tell Gaspard." He began tugging at the chains again. "The empress beguiled me. Into giving her information about..." He continued struggling. It was more than a little obscene. "Plans for troop movements in the palace tonight. She knows everything. Everything. The duke's surprise attack has been countered before it ever began. She's turned it into a trap. The moment he strikes, she'll have him arrested for treason."

Behind Ruya, Sera lost her battle against laughter. "She'll be all prim, but here's you with your bits out."

Cassandra was still pointedly not looking at the contents of the bed. "I don't know which is worse: Celene for using such a tactic, or him for falling for it."

Solas was pressing his knuckles to his lips as if trying not to laugh himself. She made a mental note to ask him if he'd ever seen anything like this before in the Fade. Or maybe she didn't really want to know. She turned back to the man on the bed. "I'll protect you from Gaspard if you're willing to testify about Celene's trap."

"I'll do anything. Anything."

She gestured for Sera to pick the locks on the chains, and started rummaging around to find the man a pair of pants. Solas tossed over a waistcoat. The man put them on hurriedly before scrambling out of the room.

"Do they even like being so..." Sera spat. "Like they are? Ugh."

#

The mark on her hand sparked. All of them stopped and stared at it. There was a rift nearby. Ruya exchanged nods, and they headed to the garden door, hands on their weapons.

Hanging in the air was a rift. Below, there was a man tied to a post. Archers stood at the ready. And on the balcony above... Florianne. "Inquisitor. What a pleasure. I wasn't certain you'd attend. You're such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd taken my bait."

Ruya began channeling power into the mark, her hand behind her back. "I had a feeling you were mixed up in all this." She caught Solas's nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Such a pity." Florianne gestured grandly. "You could almost be Orlesian. If you were just a little quicker. It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him."

"At this point, I'd think disappointment was an old friend." Ruya heard Sera snort at the comment.

"You poor, deluded thing. You don't know half of what Samson and I have planned." The grand duchess's face was smug. "And now, I suppose you never will. In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike." She spread her hands. "A pity you'll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They'll be talking of it for years." She started walking back to the door. "Kill her. Bring me the marked hand as proof. It will make a fine gift for the master."

Ruya tumbled forward as soon as the archers moved. She felt a surge of magic from Solas as he flung a barrier into place. She gestured with the marked hand, and tore open the rift. The archers began to panic as the demons fell on them.

#

"Andraste's tits. What was all that?" The prisoner leaned forward so Sera could unbind him. He rose as soon as she finished. "Were those demons? There aren't any more blasted demons coming, right?"

"No more demons. It's safe." She'd sealed the rift as soon as Cassandra had run the last demon through.

"Maker. I've never seen one that close before. I knew Gaspard was a bastard, but I didn't think he'd feed me to fucking horrors over a damned bill."

Ruya raised an eyebrow. "Duke Gaspard lured you out here?"

"Well, his sister, but it had to come from him, didn't it?" The man gestured. "All that garbage she was spewing doesn't mean anything. Gaspard had to be the mastermind."

"Your accent sounds Fereldan. I thought you were one of Gaspard's mercenaries."

"Born and raised in Denerim. Seems like I should have stayed there." He kicked the post he'd been tied to. "The duke wanted to move on the palace tonight. But he didn't have enough fancy chevaliers. So he hired me and my men. He had to offer us triple our usual pay to come to Orlais. Stinking poncy cheesemongers."

She rubbed her forehead. "Want a new job? One that pays better? The Inquisition can always use a good mercenary company?"

He nodded. "You hiring? I'm game. Anything's better than this bullshit. You want me to talk to the empress, or the court, or sing a blasted song in the chantry, I'll do it."

Ruya sent him to go find Iron Bull, and started to head back into the party.

#

Cullen met her as soon as she'd stepped back inside. "Thank the Maker you're back. The empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"

"The grand duchess is the assassin. Don't let her anywhere near the empress."

He blinked. "The duchess?" His eyes narrowed. "At once, Inquisitor." He moved quickly, heading toward the honor guard.

Ruya began moving towards the other end of the ballroom. She saw the announcer step forward, and his voice rang through the hall. "Let all gathered attend. Her Imperial Majesty will now address the court."

Celene spread her hands in a grand gesture as she began to speak. "Lords and ladies, as a nation we mourn our sons and daughters, brothers and sisters, friends and lovers claimed by war."

She kept moving forward as the empress continued to speak. On the other side of the dance floor, she could see Cullen doing the same. Cassandra, Sera, and Solas were still behind her. They were still some distance away when Celene turned and gestured towards the woman in the moth dress. "This would not have been possible without the efforts of many. Dear cousin, please step forward."

Florianne emerged from the crowd, walking towards Celene. Ruya growled. Without a staff, there was no way she could direct her magic precisely enough with that many people around. She called out. "Grand Duchess, stand down."

The grand duchess whirled at the sound of Ruya's voice, dagger in hand. Two men emerged from the crowd to put themselves between Florianne and the empress. "Now," Florianne yelled. "For Corypheus, kill them all."

Venatori flooded into the room. The first two inquisition soldiers to reach Florianne died to her blade. Ruya broke into a run. The grand duchess saw her coming, and fled. She gave chase. "Cullen, protect the people."

"Yes, Inquisitor." He broke off pursuit and headed back towards the empress.

#

She put up a barrier as the grand duchess retrieved a longbow from the bushes. Florianne turned towards them, pointing the tip of the arrow directly at Ruya. "Beaten at every turn. You stole the moment of triumph, just as you stole the demon army from Erimond." She smirked. "And now you've chased a defenseless woman into the garden. Are you proud of yourself?"

"We have the palace." Ruya narrowed her eyes. "Surrender, Your Grace. You don't have to die today."

Florianne laughed. "Surrender? Now? Oh, you poor deluded thing." She loosed the arrow. Ruya stepped to the side, letting it pass over her shoulder harmlessly. Florianne leaped off the balcony, landing atop the fountain. "The night is still young. All I need to recover..." She nocked another arrow. "Is to kill you, Inquisitor." More venatori poured into the garden. "So good of you to attend my soiree."

Sera sent an arrow into the throat of a venatori archer as Ruya and Solas both arced lightning into the newly arrived forces. Cassandra set her shield, and then barreled down the stairs, knocking the two oncoming venatori off their feet. Ruya reinforced barriers on herself and Cassandra, then left the high ground to Solas and Sera as she summoned the spirit blade and moved in.

Cassandra's shield blocked an incoming blow, and Ruya came around to sweep the spirit blade through the attacker. Venatori started to surround them, and Ruya let magic burst out of her, knocking them backwards. Cassandra moved in quickly to take advantage of the telekinetic burst, and Ruya did the same with her spirit blade. Florianne popped out of cover to try to take a shot, and Sera and Solas hit her simultaneously. The combination of arrow and glowing green fist knocked Florianne from her perch. She tumbled to the ground and landed with a sickening crunch.

#

Ruya strode back in and got a quick report from Brehan. Four Inquisition soldiers were dead, but the empress was alive and unharmed. She nodded, and then went to join the Celene, Gaspard, and Briala on the balcony.

Briala gestured at Gaspard. "Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard."

"You're the spymaster." He glared at her. "If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you."

"You don't deny your involvement." Briala folded her arms.

"I do deny it. I knew nothing of Florianne's plans. But you..." He pointed at her. "You knew it all and did nothing."

"I don't know which is better: that you think I'm all-seeing or that you're trying so hard to play innocent and failing."

"Enough." Celene gestured sharply. "We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation. For the safety of the empire, I will have answers."

Maker. Let this be the right decision. "I wouldn't have caught Florianne in time without Briala's help."

The mask did little to hide Celene's surprise. "You were working together?"

"Of course." Briala nodded to Celene.

Ruya gestured. "Thanks to Briala, Gaspard's mercenary captain will testify that he hired men to infiltrate the palace."

"Hired thugs?" Celene turned to glare at Gaspard, as if she hadn't actually known all along. "I didn't expect you to stoop so low, cousin."

"Don't be naive, Celene. The only difference between a mercenary and a common soldier is a uniform." Gaspard folded his arms. It was clear he knew the night was about to go very badly for him.

"Keep talking, Gaspard. Eventually you'll convince somebody." Briala smiled.

"He also murdered a Council of Heralds emissary. I found the body and his knife in the servants' quarters."

He turned towards her, startled. "I have done no such thing."

She blinked. His surprised and confusion actually seemed genuine. A puzzle for another time. "He also ordered his general to sneak troops into the Winter Palace." She gestured to Briala. "Briala found all this out for your sake, Celene."

Celene drew herself up as she stared at Gaspard. "In light of overwhelming evidence, we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the empire." Her eyes narrowed. "You are hereby sentenced to death."

Gaspard nodded in acknowledgment. He kept his back straight as the guards led him away. Ruya sighed. He wasn't an innocent man by any means, but she doubted he was any guiltier than the two women still on the balcony with her. If she'd thought there was any chance the three of them could work together... No. Brehan was right. They would tear each other apart. Time to play the Game to its conclusion. "I think Ambassador Briala deserves some reward for uncovering all this."

For a heartbeat, she thought she saw tears in Celene's eyes. "I can scarcely believe you did all this for me."

"Celene..." Briala's face softened.

"Thank you, Inquisitor. For all your efforts tonight." Celene gave a small bow. "I owe you my life. And Orlais owes you its future."

#

Celene walked next to Ruya as they reentered the ballroom. "You have done so much. For my people and..." She glanced at Briala, and for a moment, Ruya thought the empress was actually blushing. "For us."

"We won't forget this," Briala said, her voice soft.

Watching them gave Ruya some small comfort. Love was a powerful force. Perhaps this had been the right thing to do after all. "It was my pleasure. The two of you deserve to be happy." And their alliance would benefit all of Orlais, elves and humans.

"We truly are." Celene extended her hand. "Come, stand with us, Inquisitor. We must give the good news to the nobility."

#

"Lords and ladies of the court, this is a night for celebration." Celene raised her hands. "Those who sought to poison our empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new age for Orlais. We shall build a world in which all men and women live in harmony. Let the cornerstone of change be laid. I introduce the newest member of our court: Marquise Briala of the Dales."

Briala stepped forward. "This is not just a victory in Halamshiral, or within the empire, or even for elves alone. This is a triumph for everyone. Over a thousand years ago in the Valarian Fields, elves and humans together defeated the Imperium. We can do so much more now. We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed. Together, we will start by saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart."

Ruya moved to Briala's side. "This evening proves what we can accomplish through cooperation. We are already tracking these Tevinter agents. Soon they'll have no place to hide."

Applause greeted their words. Celene's voice rose above the crowd once more. "But that is tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate our newfound fellowship. Let the festivities commence."

#

Otwin was dancing with Yvette again. Josephine was starting to look a bit concerned. Ruya smiled, and slipped out onto the balcony. The night air was cool on her skin, and she took a moment to just stand there and breathe.

"The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory, and yet you are not present to hear them?" The night breeze brought Morrigan's voice to her. "Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? 'Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf."

"Everyone suddenly wants to talk to me." According to Cullen's report, the woman before her had saved the lives of both himself and Leliana, as well as the empress, when the fighting had begun. "You, at least, I'm glad to see."

Morrigan laughed softly. "Then I have happy news, as you shall be seeing a great deal more of me. By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid - including mine. Congratulations."

Ruya gave the woman a small bow. "Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan."

"A most gracious response." Morrigan returned the gesture. "I shall meet you at Skyhold." She turned, and went back into the ballroom.

#

"There you are." Cullen walked towards her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Everyone's been looking for you." He brushed her hair back over her ear. "Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you all right?"

That was a very good question. Was she? "This isn't over yet. Corypheus will strike back at us for this loss."

Her general nodded. "I'll put our troops on alert. When he strikes, we'll be ready." His face softened, and he ran his fingers through her hair gently. "I know it's foolish, but I was worried for you tonight." He smiled. "I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask." He stepped back, bowed, and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Her heart fluttered. "Of course. I thought you didn't dance?"

He drew her to him. "For you, I'll try."

The worries of the night fell away, leaving just the two of them there on the balcony. Dancing.


	30. Chapter 30 - Mirrors

Everyone was bustling around in the aftermath of the masquerade. Otwin had departed, and was apparently escorting Yvette Montilyet to ensure she returned safely to Antiva. It had been good, having her brother near, even just for a short while. Ruya missed him terribly already. She moved aside, getting out of everyone's way. Then she went looking for company.

"She trusts the last piece of herself to an old enemy, for she knows an old friend will come."

Ruya blinked at Cole. She never quite knew what to make of some of the things he said. "How would you like to get out of here, maybe do something fun?"

He blinked. "I don't know. I've never tried."

"Come on." She offered him her hand, and he took it, and she led him out into Val Royeaux.

They walked through the market before eventually finding themselves at an outdoor dining area. A man at a podium saw her, and his eyes lit up. "Inquisitor. You honor us with your presence." He ushered her inside. "May I bring a sampling of fine cheeses for you and your guest?"

She glanced at Cole. He blinked. "I don't eat."

The man was not the slightest bit dissuaded. "Well, then, just a bottle of a fine Ghislain white to start." He herded them towards a table, and pulled a chair out for her before moving to the other side of the table to do the same for Cole. "Please enjoy your meal this evening, Your Worship."

"He saw me." Cole tilted his head as the man walked away. "They all see me."

"I'm glad you've allowed them to."

Confusion was evident on his features. "I don't know if I did." He gestured. "I find people when their pain leaves them open. I ease the pain. I leave. They forget. That was enough for me. Now they remember, and I'm not sure..." He stopped for a moment. "Ah." He gave a small laugh.

"Cole?"

"I told you about Rhys, the mage who could see me. My friend. My only friend, for a long time. Evangeline showed me that templars could be kind, but even she..." He sighed.

She laid her hand atop his, and he gripped her fingers lightly. "Cole, if this is troubling, we don't have to talk about it."

"Gentle. You watch me walk into darkness over and over, and you always worry." He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "Thank you." He leaned back in the chair. "But this isn't about them. It's about..." He put both his hands on the table. "When I found out I wasn't human, when I grew, I lost Rhys. I lost my only friend. That's why I was scared about letting all these people see me. That's why I laughed."

"You're laughing at yourself?" She leaned in towards him slightly.

"Yes." He gestured. "This world taught me that changing means losing your friends. But now I know that doesn't have to be true. I have enough self to know that what I felt was foolish." Laughter tinged his words. "Isn't it wonderful?"

It was. Like watching a baby brother take his first steps out into the world outside. "It's another good step, Cole."

He leaned forward. "I might like being human. What do you think I'll learn next?"

#

She didn't even try for riding in the carriage this time. Once again she pulled Solas up behind her. Cullen was still back in Val Royeaux, organizing the Orlesian troops that would be joining their forces at Skyhold.

"There are spirits hovering by the Veil to observe the thrones of powerful nations. The machinations, betrayals..." Solas spoke quietly as he rode behind her. "After our time in Halamshiral, I understand why. I had forgotten how I missed court intrigue."

Ruya laughed. "I'm pleased you had a good time."

"Political gambits, broken promises, half-truths? It is a palace full of motivation. And motivation is where great things happen." She felt him shrug. "In any event, Celene should now be a steadfast ally, and Briala as well, thanks to your efforts on her behalf."

That had been the idea. It had cost a man his life. She only hoped it was worth it. "I hope Briala is able to use her position to help your people."

"How would helping Briala help..." He sounded confused. Then he shook his head. "Oh, you mean elves. I'm sorry, I was confused. I do not consider myself to have much in common with the elves."

He certainly didn't have much in common with the only other two elves she knew well. Of course, they didn't have much in common with each other either. Considering all elves to be one people was a silly as considering all mages to be one people. "Nor should you. You're not defined by the shape of your ears. They're not your people."

There was a trace of sadness in his voice. "No, they are not. I joined the Inquisition to save the world. Regardless of who 'my people' are, this was the best way to help them." He shrugged. "As for the elves of Orlais, I believe Briala is doing quite well on their behalf. She is an admirable woman."

She still wasn't entirely sure what to make of Briala, but she was the best hope the elves of Orlais had. "She's done good work. Hopefully, with our help, she can help them even more."

"Yes. However much I identify - or fail to identify - with her people, Briala's efforts have been remarkable. She organized resistance against a powerful enemy, using only her wits and the resources at hand. That demands respect, especially in a world where most would look at her..." He pinched the top of Ruya's ear lightly, and she laughed. "... and only see a pair of pointed ears."

#

Coming around the mountain and seeing Skyhold lifted her spirits. Home. They were home.

#

Cassandra was in the war room, going over the map. Ruya walked around to the other side of the table. "Planning troop movements now?"

"I'm trying to imagine what it will look like when we're done." She touched one of the flags on the area depicting the Dales. "All of this once belonged to the Tevinter Imperium. Andraste changed that, as did the Blights." Cassandra straightened. "As for what will come next..." She shrugged. "I cannot guess the Maker's plan."

Ruya smiled. "We make the world a better place."

"Because everyone agrees on what 'better' means." Cassandra fiddled with another of the markers. "I know I want a world where people trust the Chantry and that trust is respected. I want to respect tradition but not fear change. I want to right past wrongs but not avenge them." She sighed. "And I have no idea if my wanting these things makes any of them right."

"Even if they're not right, they're certainly admirable." Add in people should have the freedom to live their own lives, and a healthy dose of magic shouldn't be treated as evil, and her own goals were very similar.

"Some would disagree. They would call it heresy."

"That didn't sound like the ravings of a heretic, Cassandra."

"Perhaps not, but it takes precious little effort to paint even an act of compassion as damaging." Cassandra strode to one of the windows, and looked out. "Tell me, what guides you? You make decisions that shake the world, yet always seem so assured. I wish I had your confidence."

Cassandra thought she was confident? That she was assured? Huh. "You almost sound like you admire me."

"I absolutely do." Cassandra turned back to give her a level look. "I may not always agree with your decisions, but how many could do what you have done? You were a prisoner, accused and reviled, yet you've emerged from every trial victorious. The Maker's grace does not make you immortal. You live or die by your own hand. That is worthy of admiration."

If she ever crossed Hawke's path again, she'd have to ask him if this is what it was like. Everyone just assuming you were a hero when you were just trying to do what needed to be done. "I'm guided by what my conscience tells me."

"Your conscience must speak more clearly than mine."

And yet often, her conscience spoke with Cassandra's voice. "I doubt it, but I do my best."

A smile came to Cassandra's face. "Think of it: like Andraste long ago, once again the fate of Thedas will be determined by a woman. It makes me proud to know you."

"I hope we can call each other friends."

"I hope so, too." Cassandra nodded. "We still have a long road to travel, Inquisitor. Wherever it takes us, I'm glad you're here."

#

Ruya greeted Morrigan when the woman arrived, and showed her to a room. After offering to give her a personal tour once she'd settled in, Ruya left the woman to her business. She was on her way to the great hall when she saw Josephine arguing with a Chantry mother.

"The matter is urgent, Lady Josephine."

Josephine had her stubborn face on. Polite, warm, even friendly. And absolutely not budging an inch. "I am well aware of that, Revered Mother."

"We will need them to return to Val Royeaux as soon as possible. There are ceremonies - ordinations. Maker's mercy." The revered mother was all but throwing up her hands.

"That's quite impossible at the moment. However, I will see to this matter as soon as possible."

The revered mother glared, then caught sight of Ruya. Her face became hopeful as she called out. "My lady Inquisitor." She gestured emphatically. "Please, may I have a word with you?"

Ruya strode over to back up her ambassador. "How may I assist you, Revered Mother?"

"With the political turmoil put to rest, our minds turn to a single question: the next Divine." She gestured dismissively at Josephine. "We cannot answer it without the Left and Right hands of Divine Justinia V."

There was a hint of impatience in Josephine's voice. "I have already told you, Revered Mother: Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties."

"But surely with the support of the empire, the Inquisition will not be harmed by the loss of just two souls?"

Leliana and Cassandra weren't exactly filling unimportant roles in the Inquisition. Leliana was their spymaster, and frankly, Cassandra was the closest thing the Inquisition had right now to a second in command. "Why do you need Leliana and Cassandra?"

"They were her Holiness's most trusted advisers. They represent her legacy, her hopes for peace in Thedas. They would rally the grand clerics to follow as no candidate from the clergy has been able to."

Wait a moment. Was she saying... Were Cassandra and Leliana actually candidates? "Are the grand clerics truly unable to elect a Divine?"

"Everyone with the political support to succeed Justinia perished alongside her. Those who remain are unable to gather the majority of votes from the Conclave of grand clerics. They have been deadlocked for too long. Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra were Justinia's most trusted friends and advisers. Our late Divine is still held in high esteem. To honor her, the grand clerics might support one of them as successor."

The idea should be ludicrous, and yet... "Leliana and Cassandra would have to make that decision for themselves."

Josephine nodded. "And they certainly will. At a later date." She gestured at Ruya. "The Inquisitor has only just returned and has important business to attend to. You must excuse us, Revered Mother." She waited for the revered mother to start walking away before glancing back at Ruya. "Don't let them detract from your victory at Halamshiral. We've beaten his Wardens and stopped his intrigues. Soon, Corypheus will have no place to hide. Cullen is hoping to press our advantage. We'll plan our next attack when you're ready."

They walked up the stairs into the great hall. Ruya glanced at Josephine out of the corner of her eye, and then took a deep breath. "So, Yvette."

"And Otwin." Josephine sighed, and then nodded. "I think I had best write my parents. And possibly yours." She laughed softly. "They were adorable, weren't they?"

"First time I've ever seen Otwin tongue-tied."

#

"It's time to plan our next attack." She looked at her advisers. "What's the state of the Inquisition?"

"Our alliance with Orlais holds. For the present. They'll send aid on request."

Cullen smiled. "And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons. With Orlais' support, our numbers match his. Corypheus's followers must be panicking."

"My agents agree." Leliana clasped her hands behind her back. "Our victories have shaken his disciples."

"Perhaps they'll rethink following the darkspawn magister from the dawn of time." Something would have to be done regarding the deserters. "Where is Corypheus now?"

"After you dealt with the duchess, Corypheus uprooted the two strongholds we knew. We don't know where he is at the moment. His army clearly wasn't prepared to flee. Our victories have them on the defensive."

"They've terrorized Thedas long enough. We need to end them." She folded her arms. "Corypheus is looking for something."

"The question is what." Brehan stared down at the war table.

"His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more." Josephine tapped her pen against her writing board.

"What he hopes to find, however..." Leliana sighed. "Continues to elude us."

"Which should surprise no one." Ruya turned at the sound of Morrigan's voice. She'd abandoned the Orlesian finery for something that was, quite frankly, going to set all the Chantry sisters still in Skyhold on their ears. "Fortunately, I can assist."

"You have my attention, Lady Morrigan." Ruya stepped to the side and gestured for Morrigan to join them at the table. She didn't miss the looks on the faces of Brehan and Leliana.

"What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten ruins is as ancient as it is dangerous."

"Which is?"

"'Tis best..." Morrigan gestured at Ruya to accompany her. "If I show you."

#

"This is an eluvian." Morrigan touched the side of the strange mirror. "An elven artifact, from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost, but there are others. Briala has found their lesser cousins. One like mine, however, is what Corypheus seeks."

"It's..." Ruya stared. The mirror stood almost twelve feet high, and was wide enough for two horses to pass. The carvings along the sides were intricate, and trying to follow their lines almost made her dizzy. "Beautiful, in its way."

"I found legends of another, untouched, somewhere within an elven ruin in southern Orlais. I could not locate it, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The eluvian would be his."

"What does it do?"

Morrigan gestured, and Ruya felt a rush of power from the woman. The eluvian began to glow, faintly, and ripples crossed its surface as though it were a vertical pool of water. "A more appropriate question would be 'where does it lead?'" Morrigan stepped through the mirror.

Ruya steeled herself, and then followed. She found herself in another realm, one curiously gray. There was a light mist that grayed it further, and she could make out more eluvians, most broken. Trees which seemed to be forged from metal decorated the strange landscape. Morrigan's voice echoed strangely in the stillness of the air. "If this place once had a name, it has long been lost. I call it the Crossroads, a place where all eluvians join..." She gestured at the other mirrors. "Wherever they might be."

"This place is extraordinary. How could this even exist?"

"Who can say? Formed from the fabric of time and space, perhaps." Morrigan stepped further in, and spread her hands. "The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark: broken, corrupted, or unusable. As for the rest..." She shrugged. "A few can be opened from this side. But only a few."

The notes Brehan had recovered from Briala said nothing of this place. Wherever they were now, the elven woman had not discovered it. It was somewhat daunting to realize that the woman standing in front of her may know more than a demon had about these strange mirrors. "How did you find out about this place?"

"My travels have led me to many strange destinations, Inquisitor. Once they led me here. It offered sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Brehan and Leliana had known this woman. She needed to ask them many more questions.

"Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not..." Morrigan shrugged again. "Resourceful."

There were strange ruins in the distance. Almost like a crumbling castle. Had people lived here once? The place had the feel of a graveyard. "If they don't lead back to our world, then...?"

"Places between, like this one. I can describe it no better." Morrigan touched one of the broken mirrors. "For a time, I was safe from those who hunted me. But only for a time. One cannot remain in between forever."

"Corypheus wants to come..." Ruya turned a slow circle, looking around her. "Here?"

"This..." Morrigan gestured. "Is not the Fade, but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers..."

"And enter the Fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with the Anchor."

"He has learned eluvians such as mine exist. He marshals the last of his forces to find one." Morrigan began walking back to the glowing eluvian. "You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon."

#

A boy was standing in the garden. His deep green eyes met hers as she walked by, and she found herself stopping. She'd never seen the child before, but there was definitely something odd about him. "You're the Inquisitor." He tilted his head at her. "Mother never told me the Inquisitor was a mage."

"That's not such a terrible thing, is it?" She smiled at him.

"No. It would be worse if you couldn't touch magic at all. Like being blind."

"Kieran." Morrigan's voice came from behind her. "Are you bothering the Inquisitor?"

"Of course not." The boy waved a hand at her. "Did you see what's on her hand, Mother?"

"I did see. 'Tis time to return to your studies, little man."

The boy gave a dejected sigh, and walked away. Morrigan watched him go, smiling fondly. "My son. Never where you expect him to be, naturally."

"I didn't know you had a son." There had also been no mention of a husband, come to think of it.

"Why would you? I take great pains not to let my own reputation affect him in any way. To most in the Imperial Court, he is simply a quiet and well-spoken lad. Perhaps the heir of some distant family. But he goes where I go. Worry not, Inquisitor - Kieran is a curious boy, but seldom troublesome."

"Will his father be joining us as well?"

"'Twould be..." Morrigan looked down at her hands and fiddled with a glove. "Most unlikely. 'Tis but the two of us, Inquisitor. Your fortress is a large place, and you will scarce notice our presence."

There were other children running around, both the camps and the fort. Undoubtedly Kieran would be able to find some friends. "He seems like a fine young man."

"But not the sort one might expect a woman like me to raise?" Morrigan's voice became quiet. "No son of mine would be raised in a marsh, bereft of contact with the outside world. His future will be difficult enough without my adding to his burden." She looked up at the structure that had become the Inquisition's own mage tower. "To think, until recently this place stood decrepit, occupied only by the desperate and the lost. Now it is party to events that threaten to shake the world. I wonder if it is pleased?"

The fanciful part of herself certainly hoped it was. "I like this place. I've made it mine." It had come to life just as the Inquisition itself had.

"The magic in this place has seeped into the stones, protecting it from darkness. Those who let it fall to ruin did not know what they possessed. You, I think, shall do it justice." Morrigan smiled at her. "You were kind to welcome my aid, Inquisitor, even knowing as little of me as you do. I will do my best to aid your cause with all the knowledge at my disposal. This I swear to you."

"I appreciate whatever help you can give us."

"Some might think Corypheus a madman for seeking godhood. Yet one must ask: what were the Old Gods? What secrets of theirs did the ancient magisters know? What I fear - what all should fear - is not that Corypheus believes he can succeed: 'tis that he actually may."

#

Brehan and Leliana had told her of Morrigan. Flemeth's daughter. Unfortunately, they weren't entirely sure what to make of her either. Both agreed she was capable of anything. And both agreed that whatever her true motives were, she had fought at their side during the blight, and fought well. For now, at least, she would take the woman at face value, and trust that her spymasters would keep an eye on her.

Ruya headed into the tavern. Iron Bull was off sparing with his Chargers, and she walked upstairs to check on Sera.

Sera was apparently practicing her archery. On the door. "One for the empress. For Gaspard. Briala. The duchess." An arrowhead actually pierced the wood. "And Coryphefuss, right in the dangle-bag."

"Well, remind me to stay on your good side." Ruya waited for the other woman to open the door rather than risk an arrow to the face.

"Don't worry, you're sparkling compared to that lot." Sera threw herself onto her bench. "A cook here, a footman there. What's it matter, right, so long as there's a butt for the throne?" She tucked a leg under her. "A pretty one, sure. But how many lives are worth one empress's arse. Ugh, that place. Should have just thrown in some bees and slammed the doors."

Four of her soldiers had died saving the empress. They'd made reparations to the families, but it never seemed like enough. Dying in battle was one thing. Dying for politics was just... Killing the duchess hadn't made it better. She poked Sera's knee. "I don't know. You want to stop a party, I think you go earwigs."

Sera's laughter was infectious. "Eww, I hate those things, with their little pinchy butts. Josephine should add that to her paper threats." She poked Ruya back. "You know the real lesson from all this? Never sleep with an empress. That and Briala being an idiot. The whole thing would've gone different if that little piss-up wasn't in the middle."

She still wasn't entirely sure she'd made the right decision there. Gaspard's killing of the emissary had been the deciding factor, but the man had seemed genuinely surprised at learning of the death. "That was a mistake on their part. It made everything worse." They could have managed a peaceful solution, if any of them had bothered to actually try.

"Wrong way around, Inquisitor. It started worse. Lots of people died before there was a hole in the sky. That's who you're saving. If you get a chance, maybe remind them not to be idiots."

"Isn't that what I keep you around for?"

Sera cackled.

#

"You seemed remarkably comfortable at the Winter Palace, Bull." His pants had to be around here somewhere. Dorian walked over and looked to see if they'd fallen behind the chair.

"I do my best." Iron Bull lay back on the bed, arms folded behind his head.

"You didn't knock over a single priceless statue, or fart even once near the dessert table." There were Bull's pants. The idea of walking through the tavern wearing those was somewhat less appealing than the idea of just dashing through and hoping no one noticed the lack of pants under his robes.

Iron Bull smirked. "That you know of."

They had to be here somewhere. It wasn't that large a room. He tried to recall where the other man had thrown them, but he'd been a bit distracted at the time. "I'm surprised you never spent time in the Tevinter courts. They would adore you."

"I did. After awhile, the saddle just got too heavy."

Now that was a mental image. Dorian frowned, and turned to scan the room again. Iron Bull shifted slightly on the bed, and he caught the slightest glimpse of blue beneath the big qunari. His eyes widened, and Iron Bull started to grin. "Hand me back my pants, you lummox."

The grin turned just a little bit evil. "What's in it for me?"

#

Her motives were her own, that much was certain. Brehan watched Morrigan walk through the garden. They couldn't trust her, but it was safe to say that Corypheus was as much a threat to the woman and her plans as he was to the rest of the world. She'd fought at their side, and fought well, during the Blight. He didn't doubt she'd do the same here. He started to turn away, then saw run her hand across the shoulder of a young boy affectionately before sending the child on his way. The child glanced up at Brehan as he walked back through the garden. Brehan felt his heart skip a beat. Green eyes, too old for such a young face. He knew those eyes. Maker, he knew those eyes.

He was through the door of the room Morrigan had taken over before he even realized he was moving. "Did he know?"

Morrigan turned towards him. "Excuse me?"

"Did Jerath know?" Brehan started to take a step towards her, and stopped himself. "Did Jerath know he had a son?" A horrified thought entered his mind. "So help me, Morrigan, did you have anything to do with his..." He clenched his fists. "With..."

"I did not harm Jerath." Morrigan's voice was soft. "I never would." She sighed. "Yes. Jerath knew he had a child."

"Did he..." Brehan took several breaths. "Did they ever meet?"

"They did not."

Fury filled him. "Maker, Morrigan. Don't you think he deserved that much? Don't you think the boy deserved that much?"

She turned away from him. "Do you know where he is? I went to Ferelden, but..."

"You've tried to find him?" It was stupid to realize he'd still had hope, after all this time. Morrigan had said once she could find Jerath anywhere. If she hadn't... He closed his eyes, and tried to force away the renewed grief.

He was surprised to feel her hand on his shoulder. "Yes."

"So have I." Too many coming and going at the tower. By the time he'd arrived, there had been no trail to find. He opened his eyes, and met hers. "What's his name?"

"His name is Kieran." Her voice was gentle.

He swallowed. "Kieran? Nice name." He started to turn. "If he... if you..."

"I know."

#

"Jerath's son." Leliana paced. "The boy is Jerath's son. How..." She kicked a chair. "She was carrying his child and she just left him?"

"She says he knew."

"And you believe her?"

"I don't know." Brehan leaned on the wall. He sighed, then looked up at Leliana. He was surprised to see tears on her cheeks. "Leliana."

"I'm sorry, it's..." He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "One of Saitada's reasons for giving him the rank was to keep him from following Morrigan. We..." She shook her head. "We all walked away and left him to clean up the mess, and all the time he had a child."

"We couldn't have done what he..." No. No excuses. He certainly couldn't have filled Jerath's role, but he damn well could have at least been there for the man. "You're right."

"The others should know."

"We should keep it quiet beyond that. The son of a witch of the wilds and the man who killed an archdemon and lived?"

Leliana nodded fiercely. "We'll keep him safe."

#

Solas sent a small boulder into the target. Ruya gestured, matching his movements. The summoned stone broke apart just as it hit. She sighed. "It resonates with the mark, like some sort of echo."

"Curious. I would have thought the mark could serve as a catalyst."

"It does, it's just..." She shrugged. "Distracting."

He nodded. "It took me years to learn my techniques, and I did not have to unlearn other methods first." He watched her try again. "Why are you interested in such an esoteric field of study?"

"I hoped that studying such magic would help me better understand the Fade." She clenched and unclenched her marked hand a couple times, then tried again. The stone broke apart before even reaching the target.

"While our fight affords little time for formal study, the wise can better themselves even in the midst of battle." He demonstrated again. "Perhaps especially then. I hope your new studies serve you well."

"Being able to pull at the stray bits of the Fade is certainly useful. And it feels..." She focused slightly, feeling the Veil around him, and felt it when he pushed back slightly. "I don't know. Shiny."

He raised an eyebrow. "Shiny?"

"Like looking at a fresco after the dust has been washed away and it's just a little damp. All the colors are picked out and fresh and..." She shrugged. "Shiny. Maybe the ancient elves had a word for it. I don't." She sat down on the fallen log. "Tell me of a memory."

Solas sat beside her, and began to tell her of how human warriors had sung as they marched into battle.


	31. Chapter 31 - Faded for Her

"I don't know what you think you're doing."

"I'm being clucked at by a hen, evidently."

"Don't play the fool with me, young man."

"If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing, I assure you."

"Your glib tongue does you no credit."

"You'd be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, Your Reverence."

Ruya walked up the stairs to hear Mother Giselle and Dorian bickering. Dorian's tone and the waggle of his eyebrows with his last remark had the normally placid Mother Giselle looking like she was about to slap the smile right off his face. Giselle started to respond, and then caught sight of Ruya. "Oh, I..."

Ruya walked up to stand next to Dorian. "What's going on here?"

"It seems the revered mother is concerned about my 'undue influence' over you."

Mother Giselle lifted her chin. "It is just concern. Your Worship, you must know how this looks."

Dorian folded his arms. "You might need to spell it out, my dear."

"This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumors alone..."

Maker have mercy. Might as well get everything out in the open. "What's wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically?"

"I'm fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same." Mother Giselle fidgeted slightly.

"How kind of you to notice. Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?" Dorian waved one hand.

"The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?"

"The truth?" Dorian raised an eyebrow at her.

"The truth is I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus these rumors will continue."

No. They wouldn't. Ruya clasped her hands behind her back and made her voice firm. "There's no cause for concern, Your Reverence." She met Mother Giselle's eyes levelly.

"With all due respect, you underestimate the effect this man has on the people's good opinion."

Ruya let anger enter her voice. "Do the people know how he's helped the Inquisition?"

"I..." Mother Giselle withered a little. "See. I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this man's intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both." She gave a small curtsy, and left.

Surprise entered Dorian's voice as he watched her go. "Well, that's something."

"She didn't get to you, did she?" She put a hand on Dorian's shoulder.

"No, it takes more to get to me than thinly veiled accusations."

He was lying, but she let it go. Calling him on it would just make it worse. "You don't think she'll do anything?"

"Do what? Yours is the good opinion I care about, not hers. I should ask..." He turned towards her. "Do the rumors bother you?"

She wasn't entirely sure what the rumors were exactly. "I wish they wouldn't disparage you. They don't know you."

"They know you even less than they know me. Perhaps it's odd to say, but..." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I think of you as a friend, Inquisitor. I have precious few friends. I didn't think to find one here."

"I -"

"Don't speak. I detest confessions, and I'd like to get this over with. Allow me to say I'll stand beside you - against Corypheus, my countrymen, or spurious rumor - so long as you'll have me."

Not knowing what to say, she hugged him.

#

Brehan was handing off a report to Josephine when Ruya found him. "Got a minute?"

He nodded. "What can I do for you, Inquisitor?"

"Have you heard the rumors about Dorian?"

"Which ones?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ruya blinked. "What do you mean which ones? How many are there?"

"At any given time, there are a dozen rumors about each of your companions. Varric's are the most colorful, but I believe that's because he starts them himself. I think he may also have started the one about Blackwall and the beard of righteousness."

"The beard of..." She shook her head. "What are they saying about Dorian?"

"Well, he's Tevinter, so blood mage and spy are the most common." He shrugged. "But if you want to know which one put Mother Giselle's hat in a knot, I believe that was the one about him seducing you."

"What."

"If it makes you feel better, I think the rumors about him and Iron Bull are supplanting that one nicely."

"What."

Brehan started to laugh. "Inquisitor, it's rumors. Are you really all that surprised people are curious about your relationships?" He gestured at Josephine. "Josie, who are the Inquisitor's suitors this week?"

"Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen, Dorian, Mother Giselle, the Lord Seeker, Chancellor Roderick, Solas, two barons, three maids, and some man named 'Philip.'"

"What."

"Honesty, I don't think Philip even exists."

"I'm not on the list anymore?" Brehan raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm hurt by that."

"Iron Bull said the same thing." Josephine shook her head. "I'm starting to think you two are related."

"What."

He glanced at Josephine, then at Ruya, and then back at Josephine. "I think we broke the Inquisitor."

#

"The red lyrium deposits are being destroyed, and we've cut the red templars down to the core." Cullen drummed his fingers against the hilt of his sword. "It's a pity Maddox thought his sacrifice was the only answer. But that leaves Samson with a severely curtailed army, and enchanted armor he can't maintain. You did it."

"We both fought to make this happen. Don't sell yourself short." Her friends did that entirely too often.

"Well I - thank you. But my work's not done yet." He gestured at his desk. "We're getting recruits by the hour. There's more than a few ex-templars among them. We've struck a blow and given people hope. This is a true victory."

She smiled as she moved to stand next to him, and started to link her fingers with his. He was bending to kiss her when the door burst open, and they both jumped apart.

"Inquisitor, I finished it. Are you talking? Sorry. Have it anyhow." Dagna was waving something above her head. She handed it to Ruya.

"You mean, this rune?" Ruya turned it over, looking at it in confusion.

"It's not just any rune. I made it with red lyrium and what's left of poor Maddox's tools. The rune acts on the median fissures of lyrium to -" The dwarven woman caught herself starting to do the rapid fire speech. "It'll destroy Samson's armor. He'll be powerless."

Ruya exchanged a wide smile with Cullen. "We'll cut Corypheus off from his most powerful officer."

"Maddox covered Samson's tracks thoroughly. But wherever Samson's retreated, we'll find him." He nodded. "Your army stands ready, Inquisitor. For Samson, for Corypheus, for whatever you command."

#

Solas was sitting at his table, staring at a tea cup as though it had personally offended him in some grievous manner. "Something wrong with your tea?"

"It is tea. I detest the stuff." He set the cup down. "But this morning, I need to shake the dreams from my mind. I may also need a favor."

"You just have to ask." She sat on the edge of the table.

He rose, and began pacing. "One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept."

She blinked. "I'd be happy to help. What did these mages use to capture your friend? Blood magic?"

"A summoning circle, I would imagine."

"I'm sorry?"

"My friend is a spirit of wisdom. Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the Fade. It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade."

"I thought spirits wanted to find their way into this world."

"Some do, certainly, just as many Orlesian peasants wish they could journey to exotic Rivain. But not everyone wants to go to Rivain. My friend is an explorer, seeking lost wisdom and reflecting it. It would happily discuss philosophy with you, but it had no wish to come here physically."

"Do you have any idea what the mages want with your friend?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." He gestured. "It knows a great deal of lore and history, but a mage could learn that simply by speaking to it in the Fade. It is possible that they seek information it does not wish to give and intend to torture it."

Her fist clenched. "All right. Let's go get your friend."

Relief crossed his features. "Thank you. I got a sense of my friend's location before I awoke. I will mark it on our map."

Ruya nodded, and went to go fetch the others.

#

Scout Harding met them at the forward camp and gave them a brief overview of the Dales. Ruya left Cassandra and Iron Bull with the Inquisition soldiers to clear the nearby area of demons, and headed in with Solas, Cole, and Blackwall to find the imprisoned spirit. She caught sight of a Dalish encampment as they came over a hill, and made a mental note of its location.

"Thank you for this, Inquisitor." Solas's voice reached her ears as they came around an outcropping of rocks. "We are not far from where my friend was summoned."

"Everything here is blurry. It wants to forget, but now the rocks are solid." Cole kept pace as Blackwall brought up the rear of their little group.

A body lay on the ground in a pool of dried blood. "One of the mages." Solas bent to take a closer look. "Killed by arrows, it would seem."

"Bandits, most likely." Blackwall put a hand to his sword as he looked around.

Ruya continued forward, and slowed when she saw more bodies ahead. Solas caught up to her, and moved to examine the still forms. "These aren't mages. The bodies are burned, and these claw marks..." He went still. "No. No, no, no."

She swallowed. The bodies before them had been killed by a demon.

#

Ruya could feel the power in the summoning stones as they strained to hold the massive creature within at bay. "My friend." Solas stopped in his tracks as he stared at the scene before them.

"The mages turned your friend into a demon." Her knuckles were white on her staff.

He looked down at his hands. "Yes."

She looked over her shoulder at where they'd found the bodies. "You said it was a spirit of wisdom, not a fighter."

"A spirit becomes a demon when denied its original purpose."

As had nearly happened to Cole. "So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted. Fighting?" She saw figures moving towards them. Figures in mage robes.

"Let us ask them." Anger filled Solas's voice.

"A mage." The first of the mages to approach actually looked relieved to see them. "You're not with the bandits?" He smiled. "Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We've been fighting that demon..."

"You summoned that demon." For the normally quiet man, the slightly raised voice seemed more like a shout. "Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time." Solas gestured at the mage. "You made it kill. You twisted it against its purpose."

"I..." The mage lifted his hands. "I..." He swallowed. "I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us, I can..."

"We're not here to help you." Solas narrowed his eyes.

"Word of advice?" Ruya glared. "I'd hold off on explaining how demons work to my friend here."

"Listen to me. I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle -"

"Shut up." Solas gestured angrily. "You summoned it to protect you from the bandits."

"I - yes." The mage shuffled his feet.

"You bound it to obedience, then commanded it to kill. That is when it turned." Solas turned to her. "The summoning circle. We break it, we break the binding. No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon."

"What?" The mage waved his hands. "The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us. Whatever it was before, it is a monster now."

"Inquisitor. Please."

It was Solas. If anyone had a chance to help the spirit, he did. "I've studied rituals like this." If she warped the Veil around the summoning circles, she should be able to weaken them enough that a simple strike or two would break them. "I should be able to disrupt the binding quickly."

"Thank you." Solas unlimbered his staff as they moved forward.

She put up a barrier around her companions, nodded, and focused her magic. She poured her energy into the defensive spells, preventing the demon from doing harm to her friends as they shattered the stones. Blackwall's sword destroyed the last, and the demon collapsed.

#

Solas went to his friend's side, kneeling before a figure that now looked to be a woman formed from Fadestuff. "Lethallin. Ir abelas."

"Tel'abelas. Enasal. Ir tel'him." It's green eyes glowed as it looked back at him. "Ma melava halani. Mala suledin nadas. Ma ghilana mir din'an."

"Ma nuvenin." Ruya watched as Solas gathered his magic. His gestured were gentle as he cast the spell, and the spirit began to fade away. It smiled as it died. "Dareth shiral."

"I'm sorry, Solas." Perhaps if they'd been a little faster.

"Don't be. We gave it a moment's peace before the end. That's more than it might have had." He stood, and his eyes went to where the mages were standing. "All that remains now is them." Solas began walking towards them.

"Thank you." The mage actually looked pleased. "We would not have risked a summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected."

"You tortured and killed my friend."

"We didn't know it was just a spirit. The book said it could help us."

Part of her knew she should stop him. The rest of her... thought of Cole, and turned away. The wind brought heated air as he cast his spell. "Damn them all." Solas looked back at her. "I need some time alone. I will meet you back at Skyhold."

She nodded, and let him go.

#

Iron Bull and Varric were keeping score as they cleared the ramparts of undead. Ruya and Dorian directed their spells at the arcane horror that kept raising the dead, and finally downed it with a simultaneous blast of lightning and fire. She brought down the barrier on the pit, and Dorian lit the pile of corpses with a blast of his magic.

Blackwall blew the horn to signal that the ramparts were clear before they moved on to the next.

#

They caught up with the Venatori mage at the third set of ramparts. He declined to surrender, and Dorian set him on fire. Iron Bull mussed the mage's hair affectionately, and Ruya found herself wondering if that particular rumor was true. Nope. No. Not going there. Didn't need that picture in her head.

Already, Orlesian forces had reclaimed the other ramparts. A Captain Rosselin told her of the beleagured fort, and they continued in. They killed more undead on the bridge, and finished off another arcane horror.

The soldiers inside the fort were surprised to learn the war was over. Being that they were apparently Gaspard's men, they had more than a little cause for concern. She moved some Inquisition soldiers inside, a show of solidarity that she hoped would help sooth matters. She'd have to trust the rest to Josephine.

#

"They keep coming back, searching, seeking, sad, but home is gone."

Ruya held her hands out to her sides as they walked into the Dalish encampment. The Keeper stepped to the front to meet them. "These are not good times to come unbidden before the People. Especially here, where we remember the destruction of our home at the hands of humans. My patience is thin, with all that has befallen. Perhaps you should be on your way."

She bowed. "I met one of your hunters. He's continuing to look for a safe route."

The Keeper blinked. "He trusted you to pass the message on? That speaks well of you."

"What has befallen your clan?"

"The Orlesian war has hindered our progress through the Dirth. The armies cause rockslides. They dig ditches that trip the halla and destroy the aravels, making passage impossible." He sighed. "Precisely when the clan needs him most, my First, Taven, defies my wishes and mounts an excursion to the Emerald Graves." He gestures. "And now I've learned that the grounds of Var Bellanaris are infested by angry spirits from the Beyond."

"I can deal with that for you." She was still very much in the mood to hit something.

"My clan and I would be deeply grateful if you could." He inclined his head. "And be mindful of the resting places of our dead. Var Bellanaris is sacred ground."

#

After killing the demons, she arranged for supplies to be brought in from the forward camp. Some searching found the body of a missing young man, and they brought his belongings, as well as the talisman he'd been trying to find back to his sister.

Herding the golden halla was more fun than it sounded. The halla master gasped when the golden halla joined the herd. "Look, already she makes herself known to the others. She knows she's meant to be here. Thank you, lethallan. I will never be able to express my gratitude."

"I'm just glad I could help."

The Keeper told them of sigils that could be found, strange glyphs that could be revealed with veilfire.

When they left the Exalted Plains, the Inquisition had a new member. An eager young Dalish man named Loranil.

#

"Inquisitor, I must speak with you."

Ruya nodded, and walked over to Josephine's desk. "What is it?"

"I..." Josephine fidgeted a bit, wringing her hands. "Must explain something first about the Montilyet's fortunes."

"I remember you said your family had been forbidden from trading in Orlais."

Josephine nodded. "It devastated our finances. The Montilyets have, in fact, been in debt for over a hundred years."

"I had no idea your family's situation was so precarious." Not that she expected Otwin would care.

"Hardly anyone outside the family does." Josephine smoothed her skirts. "For generations we've done everything to keep creditors at bay. Sold our lands to stave off interest. It's just..." She paced. "It is infuriating to see my family still reduced to this. I'm to become head of our house. If I sell off any more of our land, my family will become destitute. That cannot be my legacy to them."

"Most people worry about their next meal, never mind an estate." She touched Josephine's arm.

"I'm not blind. But I worry for my family." She sighed. "My foolish sister Yvette with her daydreams, my brother trying to rebuild our fleet with their own hands..." She lifted her hands. "Is it wrong to hope they never know hardship?"

No. It wasn't. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'd almost solved our problems. For a while. I negotiated a chance to reinstate the Montilyets as landed traders in Orlais. We could rebuild with that. But when I dispatched paperwork to Val Royeaux..." She sighed. "I've just learned my carriers were murdered. And the documents restoring my family's trading status destroyed."

"Who hates the Montilyets enough to do that?" Or was this a blow against the Inquisition?

"Leliana made inquiries that bore success. Comte Boisvert, a nobleman in Val Royeaux, claims to know who killed my messengers. He has a request: that you come when I meet him, so he's seen 'publicly conferring' with you."

Ruya nodded. "What will being seen with me gain the comte?"

"The comte will drop hints at parties he's to meet with an important visitor. Allies and rivals will take note. One he's met you, there will be speculation. The comte will subtly spin reports to his advantage." She gave Ruya a pleading look. "He will use us, but if he knows who killed my people, I ask that we indulge him."

"If that's what it takes to get to the bottom of this, I'll meet this comte with you."

"Thank you, Inquisitor. It means..." She gave Ruya a hug. "You are too kind. I must know who killed my couriers just to harm my family."

#

She slipped into Cullen's office and watched him give instructions to his men. "Rylen's men will monitor the situation."

"Yes, ser. We'll begin preparations at once."

"In the meantime, we'll send soldiers to..." He glanced up and saw her. "Assist with the relief effort. That will be all."

"Ser." The men started to leave. Cullen shut the door behind them, and leaned on it for a moment. "There's always something more, isn't there?"

"Long day?" Solas still wasn't back yet. It was silly to be worried about the man, he'd been taking care of himself longer than she'd been alive.

"I shouldn't complain." He walked back towards his desk. "This war won't last forever. When it started, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now."

She walked over to him. "What do you mean?"

"I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won't want to move on..." He turned to look at her. "Not from you." He touched the side of her face gently. "But I don't know what you - that is, if you, ah..."

Ruya caught his hand. "Cullen. Do you need to ask?"

"I suppose not. I -"

She sat on the side of his desk, and her hand brushed a bottle. It wobbled, then fell to the ground and shattered. She gasped, and started to apologize, but her attempt to stand back up just knocked another bottle down. He caught her hand, then smile and shoved everything off his desk and to the floor. She smiled as he laid her back on the desk.

#

She woke to sunlight streaming in the window, and the sound of Cullen's heart beating. Ruya lay there for some time, comforted by the warmth of him. A regretful sigh escaped her as she sat up and started looking for her clothes.

On the bed, he shifted. A soft cry escaped him. He murmured, telling something to leave him be. She touched his face, and he woke with a gasp. "Bad dream?"

"They always are." He touched her hand. "Without lyrium, they're worse." He sat up in the bed. "I didn't mean to worry you." He caressed her face gently.

Ruya ran her fingers though his hair. "You can let me worry about you a little." She bent, and pressed her forehead to his.

He laughed as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. "All right." He held her to him. "You are..." His voice was little more than a whisper. "I have never felt anything like this."

"I love you. You know that, right?" She'd said it. She could scarcely believe it.

"I love you, too."

Maker help her. Today she could fly.

#

"Inquisitor. I..." Leliana looked down at her feet. "I have been thinking. You remember everything now, yes? The explosion at Haven. The Fade. Escaping the Breach? In your report, you said Justinia was with you. But only you emerged in the end. Why? Why were you the only survivor?"

They'd been close. So close to safety. And then... "Demons tore her from me. I couldn't stop him."

"So you had no time to think. Only to act." Leliana folded her hands. "Her message to me: 'I failed you too.' I'm not sure I understand what that means." She looked up at Ruya. "Did she say anything else? Anything at all? Please, if you remember..."

"I'm sorry, Leliana. That was it."

Leliana rose. "There are no answers in the Fade. Only illusions. A warped mirror." She walked towards the shrine set up in an alcove of the rookery. "Justinia has never failed me. I was her Left Hand. Now she is dead. I failed her."

Ruya turned to walk away, and saw Brehan standing there, watching them. She sighed, and left the rookery.

#

She was most of the way down the stairs when she saw Solas walk in the gate. Ruya went to meet him.

"Inquisitor."

"How are you, Solas?"

"It hurts. It always does, but I will survive."

She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming back."

"You were a true friend. You did everything you could to help." He managed a small smile. "I could hardly abandon you now."

They walked a while in silence. "Where did you go?"

"I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the Fade where my friend used to be. It's empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the Void. Someday something new may grow there."

"What happens when a spirit dies?" It was hard not to picture Cole when she asked the question. The rest of her companions would be reunited at the Maker's side.

"It isn't the same as for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the Fade. If the idea giving the spirit form is strong, or if the memory has shaped other spirits, it may someday rise again."

"You're saying your friend might come back?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, not really. A spirit's natural state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to be able to reflect reality. Something similar may reform one day, but it might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me."

Ruya hugged him, and he rested his head on her shoulder for a moment. "I'll let you get back to work."

"All right." He nodded to her. "Thank you again."

#

"Report."

"Some of our scouts saw smoke rising from Val Gamord." Cullen indicated the location on the map. "Those who investigated have not returned. I'd like to send in a force to investigate. It's also an opportunity to have our forces work together with the Orlesians."

Ruya nodded. "See it done."

"Sera had some information from her Red Jennies up in Tantervale. I'd like to follow up." Josephine gestured with her pen. "Their information has been useful at times."

"You and Sera can play."

Leliana pointed at the map. "Kirkwall. Sebastian Vael would like the Inquisition to help him with his attempted invasion and annexation." She gestured. "We could bolster his forces with some of our people, keep him from doing more damage. Aveline will back down in the face of an overwhelming force."

"And here I thought you'd actually met Guard-Captain Aveline." Cullen shook his head. "Vael's goal is retaliation, not aid. Give Aveline aid, and she'll send him packing in short order."

"Why is Prince Vael invading Kirkwall at all?"

"Anders." Leliana and Cullen replied simultaneously.

"Sebastian Vael wants revenge against any who may have harbored or aided that particular apostate." Brehan gestured. "Which includes most of Kirkwall's Darktown, Guard-Captain Aveline herself, and depending on how Vael is feeling on a particular morning, Cullen."

"Me?"

"You let Hawke and his companions walk away. Which did include Anders."

Cullen nodded. "I see your point." He glanced up at Ruya. "I'd prefer not to work against Aveline. And aiding Vael would likely create problems for Varric as well, not to mention if Vael threatens Aveline there is a good chance Hawke will end up involved."

"Aid Aveline." Ruya glanced around. "Anything else?"

"A problem, Inquisitor." Josephine pointed with her pen. "The Marquis of Serault took my emissary hunting. Neither returned."

"Leliana, get your people on it immediately."


	32. Chapter 32 - Revelations

Ruya had made it exactly three steps out of her room when Josephine grabbed her arm and informed her she was holding court today. The woman kept swallowing nervously. Ruya sighed, and nodded before heading to sit in that blasted throne.

Four Inquisition soldiers, all of them looking vaguely disturbed, carried in a box. And set it down in front of her. Ruya raised an eyebrow, and gave Josephine a suspicious look.

Josephine started to take a deep breath, and then apparently reconsidered the notion. "First, this wasn't my idea. It is an issue born of titles and heir appearancy and..." She sighed, and turned towards the box. "Halamshiral is having difficulty freeing trade routes formerly controlled by Duchess Florianne." Duchess... Ruya gave the box a vaguely horrified look. This was a prank. One of Sera's ideas. It had to be. Right? Josephine was still talking. "Had she been tried, her assets would be forfeit and considerable bureaucracy avoided. So they ask that we judge her."

She tried to wrap her mind around that. And failed. "This is supposed to make sense? I'm judging a box?"

Several seconds of Josephine staring at the box passed in silence. "That was the time allotted for rebuttal. Her crimes negated any claim to..." Josephine coughed and rubbed her nose. "Forgive me, there is an odor."

The poor soldiers standing next to the box were all turning various shades of green. She found herself wondering who they'd annoyed to get this particular duty. Someone owed them an apology. This was… this was utterly and completely ridiculous. She straightened in the chair. "I call for rehabilitation. The skull shall do public theater about the evils of evil." She pointed dramatically. "I also judge the box. End table for orphans." One of the soldiers nearly choked trying not to laugh.

"That's quite enough, Inquisitor." Josephine gave her a stern look. "Point taken." She gestured, and the soldiers began carrying the box back out.

Orlais.

#

Chevalier Ducet met him near the pass. "Darkspawn, Commander. My forces are already engaging."

Cullen looked over his shoulder at Kels. "Head back to Skyhold. Get Brehan and Blackwall out here." As the young man rode away, he turned back to the Orlesian officer. "Show me."

#

Blackwall was staring into the fire. He glanced up when he saw her enter. "Want a drink? I've a hankering for company."

Ruya nodded, and followed him to the nearly empty tavern. He was quiet for a time, staring into his drink. She tilted her head at him, and he must have caught the worry in her eyes. "When I was a boy, there were these urchins who roamed the streets near my father's house. One day, they found a dog. A wretched little thing. It came to them for food. They caught it, tied a rope around its neck, and strung it up. Do you know what I did?" He took a drink.

"You stopped them? Cut the dog down?"

He stared into his mug. "I did nothing. Not a damn thing. It was crying. I saw the kicking legs, the neck straining and twisting..." He took another drink. "And I turned around, went inside, and closed the door. I could have told my father or alerted someone. I didn't. I just pretended it wasn't happening."

She put her hand on his arm. "You were a child."

"I was old enough to know the dog was suffering and that it was wrong." He slammed his mug onto the table. "I may as well have tied the noose myself. We could make the world better. It's just easier to shut our eyes."

Something larger was wrong. "Nothing worth doing is easy."

Blackwall stared at her for a moment, then gave a small, bitter laugh. "Look at you. You would've done the right thing. We're lucky there are people like you in the world. There's always some dog out there, some fucking mongrel that doesn't know how to stay away." He finished his drink, set the mug on the table, and walked away.

#

He set his shield between the oncoming shriek and the wounded chevalier and braced himself. An axe caught the creature in the leg, tripping it, and a moment later a sword pierced its head. Cullen blinked. "You."

Alistair's agent gave him a small salute before turning back into the fray. Cullen moved in beside him, pushing in until they'd reached the tunnel mouth. He battered a hurlock away with his shield, and the elf at his back skewered another. Cullen shouted an order over his shoulder as he and the agent held the choke point. A couple minutes later he heard the answering shout, and gestured at the elf. They both cleared the tunnel moments before the two Inquisition mages sealed it.

"Appreciate the help." He gave the agent a small bow. "Never got your name."

"Never gave it." The elf twitched a shoulder. "You can call me Rowland." He glanced at the soldiers. "I suggest you pull your people back, seal the tunnels."

Cullen shook his head. "I've got people below."

"The idiot miners broke through into a warren, Commander. These are the stragglers, not the main force."

"Maker's breath." Chevalier Ducet shook his head. "They nearly did it for us."

"Lieutenant Cloche-sec took her people in to scout the other tunnel. I can't just seal them in there with the darkspawn." He looked at the beaten and wounded men with him. "We may not be able to take the warren, but we can at least get a warning to her people and get them out before we seal it."

"Not sure you have enough men to even manage that, Commander." Rowland shook his head.

"I've got you." Cullen turned towards him. "Help me save my soldiers." The elf hesitated, and Cullen sighed. "Please."

Rowland gave a frustrated growl, but nodded. "Alright. Let's go get your soldiers."

#

Ruya's eyes widened as she heard Kels report, and nodded to Brehan. The Dalish man immediately went to get his gear, and she headed down to the barn to notify Blackwall.

The barn was empty. A note was tacked to the wooden griffin. She pulled it off, and read it before crumpling it in her hand. She ran up to the tavern. "Bull, get your chargers and go with Brehan."

Bull went from lazily relaxed to professional in the space of a heartbeat. "On it, boss." Ruya nodded, and went to find Leliana.

#

Cullen's jaw dropped when his companion solved the ogre problem by tumbling between the creature's legs and driving his sword into the back of the creature's knee. He moved forward, using his shield to block any blood spray, and drove his sword into the creature's throat. It thrashed once, and went still.

"Commander?"

"Lieutenant." He strode forward to find her people holding the chokepoint.

She stared at him for a moment. "Oh thank the Maker."

"We've charges laid." Cullen gestured back the way they'd come. "Clear the tunnels."

He and Rowland stood back to let the soldiers pass before bringing up the rear.

Daylight was a welcome sight. He gestured to Chevalier Ducet, and saw the man give the orders to blow the tunnel. Cullen turned back towards Rowland. "If you ever get tired of working for Ferelden, the Inquisition could use you."

The young man smiled. "Appreciate the offer, Commander, but King Alistair does an excellent job of keeping me in problems."

Cullen offered the man his hand. "That's two I owe you."

Rowland hesitated before accepting the handshake. "Suppose you do. I'm afraid I've dallied here a bit too long already. Good luck."

"And you."

#

"The spymaster has confirmed it. Blackwall is gone." Eben gave Ruya an apologetic look.

Ruya folded her arms. "He would not have left unless he had a good reason."

The boy glanced over his shoulder. "It is not for me to speculate on Blackwall's motivations. Sister Leliana had us search the Warden's quarters. Not much to find, except this." He offered her a piece of parchment. "It was missing from last week's reports. I don't know what Blackwall's interest in the particular matter is, but it could be a good place to start."

She read over the document. Cyril Mornay. She didn't recognize the name. With a sigh, she went to go gather some of the others. If Blackwall was in trouble, they'd deal with it.

#

The Iron Bull directed the Chargers to follow Brehan. The Dalish man's ability to give them darkspawn numbers and positions without even being able to see the creatures was uncanny. And almost made it feel a little unsporting. He narrowed his eyes at the other man. "You said you were the worst fighter among the warriors of the Vigil."

"I am." Brehan set the axe on his shoulder.

He looked at the dead hurlocks, then back at the elf. "Right."

Brehan shrugged, and then closed his eyes. He tilted his head to one side. "That's the last of the ones above ground. I suggest we report back to Cullen."

#

Sera, Solas, and Cassandra followed her into the market square of Val Royeaux. None of the three had recognized the name either. Ruya narrowed her eyes at the gallows. Could this Cyril be a relative of Blackwall's? Maker, she hated these spectacles.

"Cyril Mornay. For your crimes against the Empire of Orlais..." The announcer read off a scroll. "For the murders of General Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children, and their retainers..." A child-killer. She folded her arms. Maybe it had nothing to do with Blackwall after all. "You are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The condemned man said nothing, just knelt there, his face bleak. "Very well." He gestured to the executioner, who lifted the man to his feet.

"Ah, human justice." Solas shook his head disapprovingly.

"Poor bastard." Sera shrugged. "So. Where's food? Orlesians always stock these things."

The rope was around the condemned man's neck. "Proceed."

Ruya was about to turn away when she heard Blackwall's voice ring out. "Stop."

"A Grey Warden." The crowd began to murmur.

"This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him. Orders were given, and he followed them like any good soldier. He should not die for that mistake."

The condemned man was staring at Blackwall. The announcer gestured. "Then find me the man who gave the order."

"Blackwall." Ruya started to walk forward.

"No. I am not Blackwall." Sorrow showed on his face. "I never was Blackwall. Warden Blackwall is dead, and has been for years. I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am."

"You, after all this time..." She could barely make out the words the condemned man was saying.

"It's over. I'm done hiding. I gave the order. The crime is mine." Ruya stopped short, and stared up at him. "I am Thom Rainier."

#

"Find one of the Inquisition's messengers, and tell Leliana." Solas nodded at Ruya's words.

With Cassandra's help, Ruya got the crowd calmed and dispersed. The Orlesian guards took Blackwall off somewhere while she did so. Sera looked like someone had kicked her puppy, and Ruya felt about the same. From the look on Cassandra's face, she was about to chew on a sword and spit out nails.

She saw the man who had been presiding over the execution, and walked towards him, hoping to get more information. The mask hid the man's face, but his voice sounded shocked. "Can you believe it? Thom Rainier himself."

"You must know something about Rainier?"

"I know what everyone knows: he'll hang for the massacre of a noble and his family."

This wasn't right. There had to be more to the story. Blackwall would never... "Where did they take the prisoner?"

"In the jail off the marketplace. If you've goodbyes to say, say them now." He shrugged. "It's a damned mess, but believe you me, it'll be sorted out quick. Lots of people can't wait to see that man swing."

#

Cullen saw Solas heading down an alley and blinked. What was he doing here? "Solas."

The apostate almost stumbled, and turned in his direction. "Commander." He saw the man standing behind Cullen, and nodded. "Brehan." Solas took a breath, and told them what had happened in the market.

#

Ruya was still searching for words when he spoke. "I didn't take Blackwall's life. I traded his death." He didn't look up at her. "He wanted me for the Wardens, but there was an ambush. Darkspawn. He was killed. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. But a good man, the man he was, wouldn't have let another die in his place."

Maker help her. What was she supposed to do here? "You saved that man. That took courage."

"Courage? I killed innocent people..." He shook his head. "Destroyed Mornay's life and the lives of others like him. One moment of courage will not make up for that." He finally looked at her. "Why are you here?"

"I needed you to know you aren't alone in this." And she needed to know why.

"Don't you understand? I gave the order to kill Lord Callier, his entourage, and I lied to my men about what they were doing." He rose, and gripped the bars of the cell. "When it came to light, I ran. Those men, my men, paid for my treason while I was pretending to be a better man. This is what I am. A murderer. A traitor..." He slumped and fell to his knees. "A monster."

It hurt, seeing him broken. She wanted to be angry. Maker, she wanted to be furious. And yet all she felt was disappointment. "I know you're more than what you say. Have some faith in yourself."

He didn't reply. She drew a breath, shook her head, and walked away.

#

He saw her walking out of the cells. "I have a report on Thom Rainier."

Ruya turned towards him, and took a breath. "Give me the overview."

Cullen nodded. "Looks like our friend was once a respected captain in the Imperial Orlesian army." He glanced down at the parchment. "Before the civil war, he was turned, persuaded to assassinate one of Celene's biggest supporters. He led a group of fiercely loyal men on this mission, and told them nothing of it. His men took the fall for him. A few lucky ones, like Mornay, managed to escape."

"Let me guess. Our spymaster had this lying around somewhere, didn't she?"

"It would have been difficult for anyone to connect Blackwall to Rainier." Brehan had covered well, but he'd not been surprised when Solas told them Blackwall had lied about his identity. Solas had caught it to. "Even Leliana has something of a blind spot when it comes to Wardens." They could deal with that later. Cullen sighed. "What do we do now? Black..." He corrected himself. "Rainier has accepted his fate, but you don't have to. We have resources. If he's released to us, you may pass judgment on him yourself." He wanted to pull her to him, to hold her, but now wasn't the time.

Her shoulders slumped. She folded her arms, and considered for a time. "If it were up to you, what would happen?"

If he were honest, he'd have to admit he'd start with breaking the man's jaw at the very least. "What he did to the men under his command was unacceptable. He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours. I despise him for it." And if he were honest, he'd also have to admit some of the things he'd allowed were no better. "And yet he fought as a Warden. Joined the Inquisition. Gave his blood for our cause. And the moment he shakes off his past, he turns around and owns up to it. Why?"

"He wanted to change. To prove that he'd really left his past behind, he had to face up to it."

"Saving Mornay the way he did took courage. I'll give him that." He shook his head. "But I can't tell you what to do." He wasn't sure what he'd say if he could.

"Have Rainier released to us."

"We must move quickly. We can explore our options back at Skyhold.

#

The mood on the trip back was subdued. Iron Bull regaled them with stories of the recent excursion against darkspawn. His obvious exaggerations did help cheer them up a bit. Sera even let out a laugh at Cullen's expression when the Iron Bull attempted to claim their Commander had held off two ogres by himself. Cassandra shook her head fondly.

"And this guy's been holding out on us." Iron Bull shoved Brehan's shoulder playfully. "Turns out that axe of his isn't just for show. Might have to take him out more often, he's pretty damn good at sensing those spawn."

Cassandra saw the Inquisitor's head come up just as the same thought occurred to her. She whirled, and saw Brehan wince right before she punched him, sending him tumbling to the ground. "Cassandra..." Cullen started to move towards her.

The Inquisitor waved him back. "You knew." She glared. "Dammit, Brehan, you knew all along he wasn't a Warden."

He swiped at the blood streaming out of his nose. "Yes."

"And you didn't tell..." Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "You told Leliana." Of course he'd told Leliana, he'd probably told her within minutes of his arrival at Skyhold.

Brehan got back to his feet. "You'd already used the treaties. If it came out he wasn't a Warden..."

"Like it just did?" Cassandra gestured angrily.

"The plan was to find a cache and quietly put him through the Joining. That was before what happened in Ferelden and us learning..." Brehan sighed, and shook his head. "We should have told you."

"Did either of you know he was Rainier?" The Inquisitor's voice was quiet.

"No. Gordon Blackwall..." Brehan wiped at the blood again. "He was a Warden Constable, up for Warden Commander. It was assumed he didn't return to the fort because he wanted to step aside for Clarel. It's common enough no one thought to question it. Leliana and I assumed Bla... Rainier... he's not the first to impersonate a Warden. Standard protocol when we find such people is just to put them through the Joining and let fate take its course."

"Are you and Leliana keeping any other secrets from me?" The Inquisitor narrowed her eyes before he responded. "The answer you are looking for is yes, and believe me, we are going to have a few more words." Her fingers glowed lightly as she touched him. "I want to see you both as soon as we get back to Skyhold."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

"Call in the favor Briala owes you and get Rainier to Skyhold."

He blinked, and then nodded. "Yes, Inquisitor."

#

"Josephine?"

Her ambassador dabbed subtly at her eyes before turning towards her. "Yes, Inquisitor?"

Ruya sighed, and opened her arms. Josephine stepped in and hugged her back tightly. "Come on, let's go get a drink and tell embarrassing stories about our respective siblings."

#

She stared at her two spymasters. Neither met her eyes. "Empress Celene has agreed to let us deal with the Rainier matter?"

"The mastermind was a Robert Chapuis, loyal to Gaspard. Since both are dead, the empress is willing to wash her hands of the matter." Leliana replied quietly.

Ruya paced a moment, and then turned back towards them. "What is the Joining?"

"It is what makes us Wardens," Brehan replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "What is the Joining?"

He sighed. "To gain our abilities, we drink..." He glanced at Leliana, then back at Ruya. "We drink a concoction made from darkspawn blood."

"You what?" Leliana turned to stare at him.

"Maker." Ruya shook her head. "So when you told me you were a ghoul, you weren't speaking metaphorically."

"I was tainted before the Joining, Inquisitor. It was determined that becoming a Grey Warden was the best chance at saving my life." He sighed. "Inquisitor, since I know where you are going with this line of questioning, you should know that nearly a third of those who attempt the Joining die in the process. Those of us who survive will..." He glanced at Leliana, then back at Ruya. "A few make it thirty years before the Calling. Most are... closer to fifteen."

"No." Leliana shook her head. "No. You've been a Warden for ten years. No. You can't... No." She shoved him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Our lives were in danger so often, Leliana. I always..." He sighed. "I never thought it would be the Calling that took me."

"You're dying."

"Yes, Inquisitor. I'm a Warden. We all are. That is what our oath means. In death, sacrifice."

"That will..." She swallowed. "That will be all."

#

Leliana caught him as soon as the Inquisitor's door closed behind them. "Were you ever planning to tell me?"

"Only if it became necessary." Brehan didn't look at her.

"You don't think I had the right to know you're dying?"

"That time has passed, Leliana." He made it three more steps before she caught his arm again.

"I can't ask to be forgiven. What happened was unforgivable. But I need you to know I'm sorry."

"You were never the one I blamed, Leliana."

"Then why did you leave me?"

"Because you stayed."

#

Her practice sword narrowly missed tagging his leg, and he sent a counterstrike at her shoulder. Ruya ducked it, and then brought her sword up before he could recover from the swing. Cullen spun instead of pulling back, and the edge of his sword laid against her throat just as her own blade touched his side. They bowed, and began a new match. "With everything that happened, I didn't really get a chance to hear your report."

"We dealt with the darkspawn and sealed the tunnels. The Orlesians are arranging some dwarven crafters to devise a more permanent solution. Chevalier Ducet was grateful for our aid, and has joined our forces in Val Foret to pursue those red templars." He narrowed his eyes. "Shoulder up."

She adjusted her position, and continued pressing an offense. "No one infected?"

"None among our forces. We'd have lost Lieutenant Cloche-sec, but Rowland helped me get to them in time."

"Rowland?"

"Alistair's agent. And no, I don't know why he happened to be in the area. I'm just glad he was, we'd have lost a lot of people if he hadn't given us his intelligence on the location. He did mention that we missed a red templar outpost out on the Storm Coast, however."

"Follow up." She stepped back, then shook out her arms. "Can't blame Alistair for spying in Orlais. And you're holding back."

"So are you?"

"How do you figure that?"

He grinned. "I'm not on fire."

#

Josephine's voice was calm. "For judgment this day, Inquisitor, I must present Captain Thom Rainier, formerly known to us as Warden Blackwall. His crimes..." Josephine twitched a shoulder. "Well, you are aware of his crimes. It was no small expense to bring him here, but the decision of what to do with him is now yours."

Ruya hated the throne. And hated even more that she was sitting in it looking down at a man that she'd once trusted with her life. "I didn't think this would be easy, but it's harder than I thought."

Blackwall's voice was bleak. "Another thing to regret." He looked up at her. "What did you have to do to release me?"

Pretend she didn't know who had killed the man in the garden. "There are enough people out there who owe the Inquisition."

"And what happens to the reputation the ambassador has so carefully cultivated?" Blackwall shook his head. "The world will learn how you've used your influence. They'll know the Inquisition is corrupt."

"I wish there'd been another way, but my options were limited." The blood was already spilled.

"You could've left me there." He glared up at her. "I accepted my punishment. I was ready for all this to end." His face became confused. "Why would you stop it? What becomes of me now?"

The conversation with Brehan had thoroughly dashed her plan to simply make him a Warden in truth. What was the use of saving him from one death only to condemn him to another? "You have your freedom."

"It cannot be as simple as that."

"It isn't. You're free to atone as the man you are, not the traitor you thought you were or the Warden you pretended to be."

"The man I am?" Blackwall glanced down at his bound wrists. "I barely know him. But he - I have a lot to make up for." He took a breath. "If my future is mine, then I pledge it to the Inquisition. My sword is yours." He glanced up as one of the soldiers cut his hands free. "If I'd said anything less, would an arrow from the rookery have snuffed me like a candle?"

Something told her it would have been an axe, not an arrow. It didn't matter. "Take your post, Thom Rainier."

#

"You did what?" Ruya stared at Josephine.

"Well, most of them had already accepted the invitation. It would have been gauche of them not to attend."

"Let me see if I get this straight..." Minaeve took a drink from her glass. "You went ahead with the Duchess's yearly reception. With the duchess as the guest of honor." She giggled. "Did you at least put a fancy ribbon on the box?"

"Red, with a yellow sash." Josephine smiled as she sipped from her own glass.

"Josephine Montilyet, remind me never to get on your bad side." Ruya raised a glass in toast.


	33. Chapter 33 - Demands of the Qun

Sera brought him a pie. She even let him eat a slice before demolishing it. Blackwall smiled at the woman's rapid-fire chatter. Cassandra had made it clear he was no longer welcome in her presence, and many of the soldiers did little more than grunt in his general direction. Sera, however, seems oblivious to the entire mess. "Hey. When this is all done, if you ever need my help for anything, you just ask. Alright?"

"Knew it!" Sera lifted a fist triumphantly. "I knew you could be one of us!"

"Us? That..." This was going to backfire. "Red Jenny thing- I..." He shook his head. "I didn't mean-"

"It will be brilliant, right? You can flip some tables, show some nobs your arse, or something-"

He held up his hands. "No one needs to see my arse."

"I knooow!" She cackled. "Oy, you missed it. The Seeker punched the elfy spymaster right in the face. He went down like splat."

Blackwall blinked. "Why'd she do that?"

"He knew about you not being you." Sera shrugged. "Thought for a minute her Heraldness was going to hit him too. Stead she told him go get you out. Glad she did. Wouldn't be the same without you. Always knew you were up to something."

"Sorry."

"For what? Trying?" She tossed a bit of berry at him. "Better than most ever do."

#

"I'm so sorry, Inquisitor. I never thought my family's trading status would trap us in an assassin's plot."

Ruya smiled reassuringly. "You couldn't have known it would lead to this House of Repose coming after you."

"It still shouldn't have slipped past me. I've tracked down the last Du Paraquettes. If they become gentry, they can annul the contract on my life." She began writing. "We'll require a noble from Val Royeaux to sponsor them, a judge to provide documents, a minister to ratify them..."

"It's so like you to take the longest course of action, even when your life is at stake." Leliana's voice was fond.

Josephine sighed. "I assume you already know everything about this mess."

"There is a faster way, Josephine: the original contract on your life is in the vaults of the House of Repose. If my agents infiltrate it and destroy the original, the assassins will have no obligation to chase you."

"Leliana, please. I want no more blood shed over a personal affair."

"Don't be so stubborn, Josie. How long will it take you to gather these favors in Val Royeaux?"

The last thing they need right now was their spymasters killing more people. "We can solve this without more deaths on either side."

Leliana sighed. "My people are ready, should you change your mind." She glanced at Ruya. "I'll post a watch on our ambassador, in case the House of Repose visits."

"I appreciate it, but I still believe elevating the Du Paraquettes will solve this." Josephine smiled at Leliana. The other woman smiled back fondly before walking away. Josephine turned back to Ruya. "First, we'd need to perform some favors in Val Royeaux. I'd be happy to discuss where we could begin."

Ruya nodded, and sat down across from Josephine.

#

"My dear, I know you must have a great deal on your mind right now, but I need to speak with you."

Ruya nodded, and followed Vivienne to the balcony. "What can I do for you, Madam Vivienne?"

"You know as well as I how far the Inquisition's influence has spread." Vivienne waved a fan. "And how desperate the grand clerics have become. Our opinion will be instrumental in the election of the new Divine."

Maker, she was trying very hard not to think about that. "What do you suggest?"

"The Inquisition may not be invited to their vote, but our actions will certainly influence the grand clerics. To sit on the Sunburst Throne, a candidate should have grace, charm, and a will of solid steel. Cassandra may lack the first two, but unless you can think of someone better, she is the strongest choice."

Cassandra or Leliana. Maker, she was just glad nobody was suggesting she take the job. "I'll have to think carefully about this."

"Don't worry, my dear. I have complete confidence that you will guide the clerics in the right direction." Vivienne looked out at the view. "We will have to be very mindful of everything we do and say, for the Conclave is certainly doing the same. If they look to the Inquisition to provide a sign of the Maker's will, we will have to give them the right one."

#

Ruya walked by Iron Bull and Krem practicing in the courtyard. Iron Bull gestured at her before demonstrating a shield bash to Krem again. She walked over as the two of them harassed each other. Iron Bull lowered his shield. "Glad you came by. I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath. Already verified it with Red."

She glanced at Krem, and then shrugged. "Do you want to discuss this alone?"

"Not like I was hiding it from my boys. Besides, right now, I need to hit something."

Krem panted. "You know they've got training dummies, Chief."

"The training dummy might actually defend itself against the shield bash. Anyway, the Ben-Hassrath letter..." He turned back to Ruya.

"What did the letter say?"

"The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don't like Corypheus or his Venatori. And they really don't like red lyrium." He rubbed at one of his horns. "They're ready to work with us. With you, boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition, joining forces."

"That could be a powerful alliance." Josephine might just start dancing.

"My people have never made a full-blown alliance with a foreign power before. This would be a big step." He rolled his shoulders. "They've found a massive red lyrium shipping operation out on the coast."

Krem grinned as he set up for another shield bash. "They want us to hit it together. Talked about bringing in one of their dreadnoughts." He adjusted his stance. "Always wanted to see one of those big warships in action."

Iron Bull knocked him on his ass, then shook his head. "Did you see that? Go get some water." He glanced back at Ruya. "They're worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army. My Chargers, you, maybe some backup."

"What does this alliance really get us?" It was sounding a little too good to be true.

"They wouldn't use the word 'alliance' if they didn't mean it. Naval power. More Ben-Hassrath reports. Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori..." He rubbed at his horn again. "It could do a lot of good."

She tilted her head to one side. "You don't seem entirely happy about this."

"No, I'm good. It's, uh..." He shrugged. "I'm used to them being over there. It's been awhile."

Understandable. They could take the rest as it came. "I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari."

"Good. I'll pass the word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you're ready."

#

"Inquisitor?"

"Yes Josephine?"

"King Alistair has asked when a good time would be to send his court mage to speak with Solas."

Ruya blinked. "Tell him we'll be heading into Ferelden soon to deal with an issue on the coast. As soon as that's done, we'll pay a visit to Denerim and pick up the delegation there."

"Marvelous."

#

"I think I owe you an apology."

Brehan blinked, and then glanced up at Blackwall. "Not sure I follow."

"I pretended to be a member of your order." Blackwall sighed. Pretended, and likely caused them no end of trouble in doing so. Josephine was stuck cleaning up the mess from the treaties. "And Sera said Cassandra punched you."

"I knew Gordon Blackwall."

Blackwall blinked. "So you..." He frowned. "You were questioning me then."

"I knew you weren't Blackwall. I was trying to figure out if you even actually knew him, get some idea of who you actually were. How'd he die?"

"He..." Blackwall shook his head. "We were on our way to Val Chevin when he stopped at a cave and sent me to collect some darkspawn blood. I came back up to find him being ambushed. He... he took a blow for me, and died." Brehan stood, walked to the wall, and banged his head on it while cursing in elvish. "Brehan?"

"You didn't pretend anything. You're a Warden. I'll tell Josephine to turn the treaty issue over to Saitada." He shook his head. "You and me are good."

"I..." Blackwall stared at the other man. "I don't understand."

"Let's table this conversation until we've dealt with Corypheus. It's a moot point until then, anyway." Brehan shrugged. "There's no such thing as heroes, Rainier. Everyone carries their shadows with them. We put our pasts behind us, when we become Wardens. A new beginning. So, welcome." He held out his hand.

Blackwall stared at it for a moment, and then took it. "Cassandra punched you."

"I think I got off easily. I hear she threw a table at Varric."

#

"All right, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us."

"He is." An elven man in strange armor stepped out from the rocks. "Good to see you again, Hissrad."

"Gatt!" Iron Bull spread his hands and grinned. "Last I heard, you were still in Seheron."

"They finally decided I'd calmed down enough to go back out into the world."

"Boss, this is Gatt. We worked together in Seheron."

Gatt nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work."

"Iron Bull's name is Hissrad?" Well, he had said he'd picked his name, so finding out it wasn't his real one wasn't that big a surprise.

"Under the Qun, we use titles, not names."

"My title was 'Hissrad,' because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it as 'Keeper of Illusions,' or..."

"'Liar.' It means liar." Gatt shrugged.

"Well, you don't have to say it like that."

Time to get this back on track. "I look forward to working together."

"Hopefully, this will help both our peoples." Gatt shrugged. "Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of this Venatori cult."

"Yes." Dorian said from behind her. Maybe bringing him wasn't her best idea. "Filthy, decadent brutes, the lot of them. I'm certain life would be so much better for all of us under the Qun."

Gatt's eyes narrowed. "It was for me, after the Qunari rescued me from slavery in Tevinter. I was eight. The Qun isn't perfect, but it gave me a better life."

"Yes, one free from all that pointless free will and independent thought. Such an improvement."

Ruya stepped between them. "The Imperium and the Qunari both have their problems."

Dorian nodded. "Fair enough, I suppose."

"I'm not here to convert anyone." Gatt spread his hands. "All I care about is stopping this red lyrium from reaching Minrathous."

"With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks. We could lose Seheron..." Iron Bull gave a slow shake of his head. "And see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here."

"The Ben-Hassrath agree. That's why we're here." He pointed. "Our dreadnought is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We'll need to eliminate the Venatori, then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship."

"There might be Venatori mages on the ship as well. If the dreadnought can't handle them..." The plan was simple, but it didn't seem to be flexible at all.

"It's unlikely there'll be more than two or three mages on the ship. And they'll be dead by the third shot." Gatt shrugged. "On land, though, a half-dozen Venatori attacking the dreadnought from cover could do some serious damage."

They were making a lot of assumptions. "What do you think, Bull?"

"Don't know. I've never liked covering a dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong. If our scouts underestimate the enemy numbers, we're dead. If we can't lock down the Venatori mages, the ship is dead." He frowned. "It's risky."

"Riskier than letting red lyrium into Minrathous?"

She questioned Gatt further, and wasn't mollified by his answers. Still, they seemed stuck with the plan. The Qunari weren't going to budge. "Let's go hold up our end of this bargain, then."

"My agents suggested two possible locations the Venatori may be camped to guard the shore." He indicated the locations. "There..." He turned. "And there. We'll need to split up and hit both at once."

"I'll come with you, boss. Krem can lead the Chargers. Let me fill him in. Come by when you're ready to move."

She turned to look at her companions. She clearly wasn't the only one unhappy with the plan.

#

Iron Bull bantered with his men, but she'd known him long enough to tell he was worried. The Chargers moved off to do their jobs.

"You gave your Chargers the easier target." Gatt smirked at Iron Bull.

"You think?"

"Lower and farther from the smuggler's ship? It's much less likely to be heavily defended."

"Suppose we'll do the heavy lifting, then. Just like old times."

Gatt chuckled in response.

They hit the first group of Venatori, and dealt with them easily enough. She doubted they even knew what hit them. Though Dorian was being a bit flashier than usual.

Gatt kept looking at Cole. Finally, he spoke. "Iron Bull's reports say you're a demon."

"I'm trying not to be. Sometimes it's hard. I want to kill a lot of people, but I don't."

"Because the Inquisitor has bound you?" Gatt glanced at her, his eyes going to her staff. Ruya glared.

Cole just looked confused. "Because it's not right."

"Bull, how can you work with a demon?"

"He's all right."

They hadn't gone much further when Gatt addressed Solas. "I don't see any tattoos, but you're carrying a staff. Are you from a Chantry Circle?"

Solas gave the younger elf a withering look. "No. And I would prefer not to discuss it."

"Have I done something to offend you?" Gatt looked slightly taken aback.

"You joined the Qun." Solas continued walking.

"After they rescued me from slavery."

"And put you into something worse." Solas didn't bother to look back at the other man. "A slave may always struggle for freedom, but you among the Qun have been taught not to think."

"Solas, not the time." Iron Bull was starting to look frustrated.

#

They took out the next group. One almost managed to get a spell off before her spirit blade took him down.

Gatt glanced over the hill. "Can you make out any of your mercenaries down there?"

"Not from here. Probably a better view once we take the Vints' camp."

"Worried?"

"They're my men. I've been with some of them for years."

#

The last group didn't fare any better than the first two. Solas caught one of the larger warriors with one of his summoned fists, sending the man flying off the cliff. Ruya felt a bit bad about how she always found that just a little funny. He caught her eye as she tried to hide the smile, and winked.

"We're clear, Gatt."

"Right. Signaling the dreadnought." He tossed something into the fire, and a flare shot up into the sky.

Iron Bull smiled proudly. "Chargers already sent theirs up. See'em down there?"

Ruya tossed a salute in their direction, and made out Krem's return wave in the distance.

"I knew you gave them the easier job." Gatt just shook his head.

"There's the dreadnought." Iron Bull pointed. "That brings back memories." She had to admit, the ship was impressive. It took it only moments to sink the smuggler ship. Next to her, Iron Bull laughed. "Nice one." He started to turn back towards his men. "Crap."

Venatori mages were heading towards the Charger's location. Out of her range. She glanced over her shoulder at Dorian and Solas, and both shook their heads. Dammit. "They've still got time to fall back if you signal them now."

"Yeah." Iron Bull reached for his signal horn.

"Your men need to hold that position, Bull."

"They do that, they're dead." Iron Bull lowered his head, glaring at Gatt.

"And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead." He pointed. "You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari. You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth." Gatt gestured. "With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already. I stood up for you, Hissrad. I told them you would never become Tal-Vashoth."

"They're my men."

"I know. But you need to do what's right, Hissrad..." Gatt pointed at the dreadnought. "For this alliance, and for the Qun."

Ruya struck the butt of her staff against the ground. She'd had just about enough of this. The Chargers were not going to be sacrificed because the Qunari had screwed up their plan. If that's what their alliance took, she wanted no part of it. "Call the retreat."

"Don't."

Iron Bull blew the signal. Immediately, the Chargers began to move. "They're falling back."

Gatt looked crushed. "All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For them?"

She considered herself a peaceful woman. Gatt was about three seconds away from her finding out just how well he could swim. "His name is Iron Bull."

"I suppose it is." Gatt turned away.

"No way they'll get out of range. Won't be long now."

They'd need to arrange a rescue. Get some lifeboats out or something. She and Solas had their healing magic, and Stitches was nearby as well. "Bull, when the dreadnought sinks..."

"Sinks?" Iron Bull's voice was slightly hoarse. "Qunari dreadnoughts don't sink." They watched the ship explode into flames. Ruya sighed, and laid her hand on Iron Bull's arm. "Come on. Let's get back to my boys."

#

"Inquisitor, it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples." Gatt's face was set into hard lines. "Nor will you be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bit of fire around Dorian's hands before the man took a deep breath. Clearly, she wasn't the only one angry at the situation. Iron Bull shook his head at his former friend. "You under orders to kill me, Gatt?"

"No. The Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They'd rather not lose two." He walked away without looking back.

Iron Bull sighed. "So much for that."

"I'm proud of you, Bull."

He chuckled. "Thanks, boss."

"Come on. We've got to head in to Denerim."

#

"You are not Tal-Vashoth, Iron Bull, not really."

"Well that's a fuckin' relief." Iron Bull sent a glare in Solas's direction.

"You are no beast, snapping under the stress of the Qun's harsh discipline." Solas ignored the glare. "You are a man who made a choice... possibly the first of your life."

Iron Bull sighed. "I've always liked fighting. What if I turn savage, like the other Tal-Vashoth?"

"You have the Inquisition, you have the Inquisitor..." He gave Iron Bull a respectful nod. "And you have me."

"Thanks, Solas." The big man actually smiled.

They met up with the others a few miles outside the city. Josephine and Leliana had remained back at Skyhold, but Brehan and Cullen had come to join them. Brehan told them that the queen had apparently set aside the Arl of Denerim's manor for the use of the Inquisition.

#

Ruya felt a bit irrational. She'd known that Lenore Amell was a highly respected mage. She hadn't expected the woman to also be gorgeous. The silvery-haired woman greeted Brehan with a hug, kiss, and light jab to the ribs. "No more dying."

"You're the Ferelden court mage?" Ruya stepped forward to greet her.

"No, we had a slight change of plans." Lenore glanced over her shoulder. "He's the Ferelden court mage."

"Hawke!" Varric yelled when he saw his friend. Hawke grinned, and returned the dwarf's hug.

"So, we are supposed to learn a ritual from some fellow named Sol..." Lenore's eyes widened. "Oh, you're the spirit." She walked up to Cole and looked him over in abject fascination.

"I'm Cole."

"You really do look like a young man. Does your hair grow?" Lenore walked in a circle around him.

"I don't know. I've never asked it." Cole looked confused as he turned in a circle to follow her movements.

Somebody whistled, and Ruya turned to see a dwarf. "You were here for a reason."

"Oh, right. Solas."

"I'll take you to him." Brehan gestured for Lenore and Hawke to follow him. Varric tagged along.

The dwarven man held out his hand. "Brosca."

"Ruya." She accepted the hand. "I appreciate all the help you've given us in Antiva."

"Ever told Leliana no? She pouts."

#

Varric couldn't quite hide a smile as he watched Fireball throw rapid-fire questions at Chuckles. He was rather impressed at the man's ability to keep up. Not many could when Lenore really got going.

"So, Ferelden court-mage?"

Hawke grinned. "We did owe Lenore and Brosca a rather large favor. When they asked..." He shrugged. "Besides, it's good to be back in Ferelden. Brought the whole family."

"The kids and Broody are here too?" Varric felt his mouth start to water. "Orana."

"Might have started baking fairly early this morning."

"Hey, Chuckles, we'll catch up with you later."

#

Cullen looked up to see Lenore standing in his doorway. "Mind if I come in?"

"I..." He nodded. "Of course."

"Commander of the Inquisition?" She laughed softly. "Didn't believe Hawke at first. He spoke highly of you."

"It's good to see you again, Lenore."

"You too. I just..." She sighed.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I owe you an apology, Lenore. The things I said were..."

She frowned. "You don't owe me anything, Cullen."

"Lenore, I..."

"You said some nasty words. I actually electrocuted a friend. Nobody came out of that smelling like a rose." She shook her head. "We were kids together, Cullen. I guess I just wanted to stop in and see if my friend was okay."

"I am." He smiled. "Better than I have any right to be, I suppose."

"Good. I've got to go drag Hawke back to learn the ritual, but I'll find you later and we can talk some more. I want to know everything."

#

"So these... experiments were trying for conscious control of the Blight?" Ruya looked over the notes.

"Blood magic," Cullen said.

"No, bit worse than that, I'm afraid." Lenore gestured. "Blood magic is nasty, but it's stable. Cast a spell a hundred times, you'll either get the exact same result a hundred times, or you know, break out in demon. Blight magic, on the other hand, has an element of chaos to it. It's powerful as hell, but what you can do with it is vastly more limited due to the sheer uncontrollability."

Dorian frowned. "How did this Avernus even gain this information?"

"He tortured a bunch of Wardens to death in a variety of experiments." Lenore's voice was blunt. "You can see why I didn't try continuing his work."

"Wise of you," Solas said.

"Mostly, I just tried to figure out what some of his information meant. My hope was to find something that would give me a clue to how to cure the Blight. We know the Architect cured Fiona, but I still don't know how. More and more, I think it might have been an accident on his part. Some kind of unintended side effect."

Vivienne narrowed her eyes. "My suggestion for this research would be to toss it into the nearest flames."

"Believe me, I've considered it. The only reason I haven't is that I managed to come up with a few ways to defend against such things, and I thought there was a good chance we'd meet up with the Architect..." Lenore shrugged. "Or something like him, again. At the very least, this would give us a clue what we were up against."

"He references concoctions of some kind." Ruya gestured at the notes. "What were those?"

"Jerath brought me the notes, Inquisitor. He didn't bring me any of Avernus's creations." Lenore sighed. "My working theory is that's how he survived killing the Archdemon."

"Fill me in." Ruya raised an eyebrow.

"I think he managed to stave off the effects for some time. My theory is it didn't last. The Calling caught up with him."

"You think he's dead."

"As sad as I am at the thought he's dead, the thought that he's still alive and..." Lenore took a breath. "The thought of what my friend could have become scares the shit out of me, Inquisitor."

"I'm inclined to agree with Lenore's assessment," Dorian said. "This gives us a better idea of Corypheus's capabilities, but not how to defeat him."

"Keep working. You four are some of the finest minds in Thedas. If anyone can come up with a solution, it's you."

Lenore grinned, and then glanced at Cullen. "I like her. You have excellent taste in women." Cullen made a choking sound. Ruya found herself turning bright red. "Oh, and they turn matching colors." Lenore was practically cooing.

"I know." Dorian grinned. "Isn't it adorable?"

#

"Wardens should have bodyguards at all times, for their safety."

Brosca shrugged. "Songbird filled us in."

Iron Bull narrowed his eyes. "Who is Songbird?"

"I hate you," Brehan said to Brosca, who just grinned in response.

"Anyway, I got Zev." Brosca nodded at the elven man standing nearby.

"What about Lenore?"

"I'm good." Lenore gestured at the statue behind her.

Ruya narrowed her eyes and was about to ask what that meant when the statue moved. "Maker's breath."

"This is Shale." Lenore nodded to the golem.

"I'm not sure a golem is a wise idea." Ruya shook her head. "If someone gets hold of her control rod..."

Zevran started laughing. "It's always pretty hilarious when someone tries, no?"

"You think the flesh-creatures would learn." Shale shook her head.

"Remember the last one? He was all 'you will obey me' and then you crushed his head?" Brosca cackled.

"Sure, laugh, but it took ages to get all of him off the ceiling." Lenore sighed.

Ruya blinked, and then turned to look at Brehan. He just sighed. "This is why I always took point."

#

They left Denerim with a better idea of just how much they didn't know. Ruya pulled Solas up behind her on the horse again mostly so they could converse. "If we'd had any of this information when Corypheus first showed up..."

"I am not certain it would have made a difference," Solas said. "Lenore's information said nothing of the red lyrium. We did not learn it may possess the Blight until sometime after we learned what Corypheus was."

She sighed. "It's frustrating to have so much more information and no idea what to do with it. I'm hesitant to share any of this with Morrigan."

"On that, we may be in agreement."

"What's your take on what Corypheus will do next?"

"Although you have ended the battle in Orlais, it will take the country some time to recover. Corypheus faces a decision: accelerate his plan to gain power, or abandon his dream of conquering Orlais." He shrugged. "For now. He will never abandon his dream."

"He's looking for something. We need to learn what or where."

#

"You're late." Iron Bull glared at Krem.

"Sorry chief. Still a bit sore from fighting off all those Vints. Good to see you, Inquisitor."

"How did the Chargers come out of the fight?"

Krem smiled. "Just fine. Thanks to you and the chief, we had plenty of time to fall back. Chief's even breaking open a cask of Chasind Sack Mead for the Chargers tonight."

"Damn it, Krem, that's the kind of thing you don't have to mention to the Inquisitor." Iron Bull glared.

Ruya thought he was just made that he'd passed out first last time they'd gone drinking together. "Sorry, chief." Krem didn't look at all apologetic.

"Ah, forget it. You're doing fine."


	34. Chapter 34 - A Light in Darkness

"You have a problem." Sera waved a hand haphazardly. "That, over there, is a full tavern. But everyone's drinking alone. They're all up their own arses about the Inquisition. I can't have fun with everybody whinging. And they'll fall on their swords before Coryphenus can push them." She made a punching motion. "I'm thinking pranks. Set a few up. Knock a few down. You in or not?"

Ruya looked out at her people. "You have an odd idea of preparation. I need to keep them at their best."

"What's 'best' then? Mopey? Constantly ready for death to fall from the gaping hole up there?" Sera shook her head. "I know people. Pissed off and fired up is better than dreary bleary. Come on."

Why not? "Lead the way."

"What, really?"

"Really?"

Sera giggled. "I knew you were different. Let's go."

#

Cullen's office was fortunately empty. Sera began looking around for something. "Alright, General Uptight is gone."

Ruya glanced at the bookcase. Maybe rearrange them? No, save that prank for Dorian. She didn't want to mess with his weapons. She glanced down at the desk and touched it lightly. He certainly kept it a lot less cluttered these days.

"What, the desk?" Sera wandered over. "Oh, yes. Center of the empire and all that. What to do, what to do..."

"All right, Sera. What do you want to do?" She watched the other woman.

"Thing looks heavy. Don't want to move or break it."

"Oh, it's sturdy." Definitely sturdy. Don't blush.

"I got it. Easy one. Just a slip of something under here." Sera shoved something under one of the legs. "There. Won't notice much, but it's just that little bit wonky. He's so in control that'll piss him royally." He wasn't always in control. Dammit, stop blushing. "I tell one of the soldiers, and boom. The general seems like people. And since he works for you, you seem like people." Sera grabbed her hand and began dragging her. "Come on, next one."

#

They waited for Brehan to leave his room, and crept inside. Sera began looking around. "Hmm..."

Ruya frowned. Brehan hadn't put much of a personal touch in his quarters. She checked the dresser. He was only using one drawer. Sera cackled when she noticed the empty space. "I'm going to need a raccoon."

"Believe it or not, I actually have a spell that can help with that." Sera gave her a disbelieving look. Ruya grinned. "I do have two elder brothers."

#

"Right, Little Lady Prissypants. Have a look for something she likes too much."

Ruya frowned. Disrupting anything to do with Josephine's desk was a bad idea. She crossed the room, and tilted her head at the door.

"What, just the door?" Sera's eyes lit up. "Where she greets every important idiot. Yes."

"Well, Sera, what do you have in mind?"

"Hmm..." Sera started giggling. "Get a bucket. Classic, yeah? Five minutes of sloppy boss gets you weeks of happy kitchen staff." She shrugged. "Except for the one who cleans it up, I suppose. But whatever. Next stop."

#

It took the better part of half an hour for them to get a chance to creep into the rookery. Leliana was a hard mark. All she found was a locked chest.

"What's that? A locked..." Sera shook her head. "No, leave that. Not interested in her hidden things. Not for just a bit of fun. Maybe..." Sera scratched her head. "Feed her messengers something gassy? No, birds don't parp. But they flap, and..." She frowned. "Uh huh."

From below came Solas's voice. "Who is up there?"

Ruya elbowed Sera. "Go."

They fled, giggling like a couple of idiots.

#

"That was fun." Sera clicked her bottle to Ruya's. "An Inquisitor of the people, still remembering you're one of them. If all they got was the Herald stuff, the serious bit, you'd start to sound pretty scary. That works, but not for long."

She took a drink. "Whatever it takes. I'd start throwing pies if it kept people inspired."

"Pies is so good. And Coryphenus would never do that." Sera cackled. "Godo thing for you, innit? Because from the bottom, everyone up top sort of seems the same." She drained her bottle. "Anyway, fun time, Inquisitor."

Behind them, a door slammed. Josephine entered the tavern, soaking wet and looking remarkably like an angry wildcat. "You."

"Oh, frig." Sera swallowed as Josephine started towards them. She shoved Ruya. "You did it." And then ran like hell, laughing every step."

#

"Rep..." Ruya blinked.

"Something wrong, Inquisitor?" Brehan asked.

"There is a raccoon sitting on your head."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Brehan folded his arms. The raccoon made a chittering sound as it parted his hair. He glanced at Josephine. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"Not a clue."

Cullen sighed. "The strain of leadership may be getting to her."

"Tragic." Leliana gestured at the table. "Shall we get on with it?"

"Right." She shook her head and smiled. "Report."

#

Ruya went to visit Solas. He glanced at her. "Inquisitor. I was..." He started to turn, and then looked back at her. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course."

They walked the ramparts rather than their customary circuit of the camp. Solas stared out into the distance, then turned back to her. "What were you like before the Anchor?" She glanced down at the mark. "Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your..." He shook his head. "Spirit?"

An interesting question. She'd changed, from the girl she had been when she'd gone to the Conclave. But the man in front of her had more to do with that than the Anchor. Him and the rest of her companions. This Inquisition. "If it had, do you really think I'd have noticed?"

"No. That's an excellent point." He stared out into the distance once more.

"Why do you ask?"

"You show a wisdom I have not seen since..." He hesitated. "Since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the Fade. You are not what I expected."

She smiled at him. "Sorry to disappoint."

"It's not disappointing, it's..." He sighed. "Most people are predictable. But you have shown a subtlety in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I know of your people."

Something was bothering him, though she had no idea what it might be. "I do what I can."

He gave a small laugh. "You are modest. So many would use the Inquisition as a blunt instrument in their rise to power. But not you."

"So what does this mean, Solas?"

"It means that I respect you deeply, Inquisitor. And I have disturbed you enough for one evening." He gave her a small bow, and then went back to his work.

#

Leliana was sitting at her desk, staring at a piece of parchment. Ruya raised an eyebrow. Leliana sighed. "A message from Divine Justinia."

"That's a shock. You're all right reading it?" Maybe she should get Brehan. Or maybe she should get anyone other than Brehan.

"Thank you for the concern, Inquisitor, but I am." Leliana folded her hands. "This message was written months, perhaps even years ago..." Leliana sighed. "To be delivered to me if she died. I've heard of such contingency plans. A sudden death often leaves loose ends. I'm to go to Valence, a small village on the Waking Sea. There is something hidden there."

"Do you know what you're looking for?"

"The Divine was a powerful woman who used her position to obtain all sorts of things. Whatever she hid in Valence would very likely benefit from the Inquisition and must be kept from falling into the wrong hands." Leliana stood. "If I'm lucky, she will have instructions for me."

"I'll help in whatever way I can."

"Wonderful. I was hoping you would agree to come with me to Valence." Leliana nodded. "One more thing: if what is hidden in Valance is as valuable as I think, we're not going to be the only ones looking for it. I shall meet you at the Chantry in Valence. Try not to delay."

#

The small Chantry was beautiful. Leliana smiled softly as she looked around. "It's just as I remember it."

"You didn't tell me you'd been here before."

"After the Blight ended, Brehan and I came here to see Justinia. She was just Dorothea then, a revered mother." Leliana touched one of the statues.

"It's peaceful here. You must have good memories of this place."

"It was a place of comfort. It is good to see it's still untouched by Corypheus."

"Leliana? Is that you?" A woman in Chantry robes came into the room.

"Sister Natalie. What are you doing her? I thought you were in Val Royeaux."

"No. I've been here since Justinia died. This place makes me feel like..." The young woman's breath caught. "Like she's still with us."

"Inquisitor, this is Natalie, a trusted friend." Leliana hugged the other woman, and met Ruya's eyes as she did. She gave Ruya the slightest of head shakes. Not so trusted, then.

Natalie stepped back. "Wait. 'Inquisitor?' You... you brought the Inquisitor here?" She knelt. "My lady, forgive me for not recognizing you earlier."

"I wish more people would fail to recognize me." Ruya kept a spell ready. A simple paralysis.

"Oh, I..." Natalie rose. "I see."

"Natalie, listen. There is something hidden here. Something Justinia left for me."

There was just a bit too much eagerness in the woman's eyes. "Oh, really? What is it?"

"I don't know, but we'll find it. I'm curious to see waht brought us all here."

#

Following Justinia's instructions eventually unlocked a small hidden chamber. While they searched, Leliana chatted happily with Natalie. If Ruya didn't know what was happening, she would have taken it as simple friendly conversation. Leliana was interrogating the other woman. As soon as the chamber opened, Leliana drew a dagger and pressed it to Natalie's throat. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Leliana, stop. What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting us." Leliana's voice was harsh. "They never sing the Benedictions here on Fridays, Natalie. Something so simple, and you got it so wrong. I wanted to believe, but you were lying from the start." She tilted her head. "Keep that pretty mouth shut if you must, dear. You've already told me everything I need to know. The prickleweed burs on your hem, talking about the sun rising through the Breach. It all points to a single place: Morelle in the Dales. Grand Cleric Victorie's bastion. She sent you, didn't she?" Leliana smiled. "Victoire was always an opportunist."

"Who is this Grand Cleric? I've never heard of her."

"An experienced cleric. She never agreed with Justinia but kept her ideas to herself. I suppose now, with Justinia dead, she thought she could make her move."

"The Inquisition has turned Thedas away from the true Chantry." Natalie's eyes were hard. "It must be stopped."

"Stop us? You must be joking."

"Mother Victoire is well loved by many. The Inquisition has more enemies than you know."

"And Victoire thinks she can ally with them?"

"We don't have to be at odds, Natalie. You could come with us. Join the Inquisition." There was no need for blood. Especially not in the heart of a chantry.

"I was called to serve the Grand Cleric. I will not betray her." Natalie glared defiantly. "Kill me then. I'm not afraid to die for my beliefs. At least I still know what I believe."

"Release her, Leliana. She is no threat."

"The grand cleric..." Leliana started to shake her head.

"She is one woman. We are the Inquisition." And they would stand up for what was right.

"The Inquisitor has spoken." Leliana pulled her dagger away. "Run. Tell your mistress that she has a choice. The Inquisition is coming."

#

Leliana opened the box in the chamber, and stepped back. "No." She shook her head. "This can't be it."

Ruya blinked. The box contained a small, battered elven trinket. "It's not what you expected. That doesn't mean it's nothing."

"There's a message, carved into the lid. 'The Left Hand should lay down her burden.' She..." Leliana's voice went quiet, and she touched the trinket. "She's releasing me. The Divine has a long reach, but it is always her Left Hand that stretches out. A thousand lies. A thousand deaths. Her commands, but my conscience that bore the consequences."

"She apologized in the Fade. She said she failed you." Ruya started to lay a hand on Leliana's shoulder, but drew it back. "This is what she meant."

"All this time, Justinia carried the fear that she was using me, just like I'd been used in the past. But Marjolaine's games were trifles. Justinia gambled with the fate of nations. She needed me. No one else could've done what we did. She knows that."

She wondered if Leliana even knew she'd used the word we. Her eyes went back to the elven trinket. "Then you have to let it go. Let her go. You don't owe her anything anymore."

"If it were not for you, I would've killed Natalie and called it a good thing." Leliana closed the box, and held it gently as she turned. "Thank you for showing me what was right when I couldn't see it for myself. There are things that must be said, but not here. I will see you back at Skyhold."

#

Leliana watched Brehan's face as he held the trinket. "I didn't know you gave that to her."

He ran a finger over the carving. "Tamlen made it. After..." He swallowed. "I gave it to the Chantry mother, back in Lothering. Do you remember?"

"She showed it to the hunters, and they helped her get the children to safety." Leliana sat down next to him.

"I think..." He turned it over in his hands. "That's the moment I started to believe. That there was something guiding me. When she became Justinia, I gave it to her. It seemed..." He sighed. "It seemed important, then. Back when I would have done anything for her."

"I love you, Brehan Mahariel."

"Ar lasa mala revas. Ma sa'lath."

"Ma emma lath. Ma vhenan'ara."

#

"I'm told that Ambassador Montilyet is pleased with the..." Kels hesitated. "Restraint you showed in Valence."

Leliana rolled her eyes. "Ugh, she's positively beside herself. I will never hear the end of it." Leliana's voice became an uncanny imitation of Josephine's. "Niceness before knives, Leliana. Haven't I always told you?"

"Will that be all, my lady?"

"For now."

The young man dashed off. Ruya shook her head. Some days she felt a little bad for Kels and the messages he had to deliver. The other day she'd heard him try to pass a message from Sera that had apparently considered of several minutes of evil laughter. "How have you been feeling since Valence?"

"Good. Wonderful. Valence was something of a rebirth for me." Leliana straightened. "If you hadn't been with me at Valence, I would have killed Natalie. I'd have told you that I didn't have a choice, but there is alway a choice. I am more than this. I am more than what Justinia made me."

"Do you resent Justinia for what she did?"

Leliana shook her head. "How can I when there is so much between us, when she gave her life for peace? No, I believe her intentions were pure. Most intentions are."

"What does this mean for my Inquisition? Will you still be my spymaster?"

"Of course. I would not give up my post, not after everything we've built. I just know now that I shouldn't ignore my heart. Mercy is not always a weakness."

"You've exceeded her. She could never have imagined the power you now hold."

"And now I will know how to use that power wisely. I have to stay true to who I really am - before a spymaster, Left Hand, or bard. I almost lost myself."

Ruya smiled, and walked away. She stopped on the ramp, and glanced back over her shoulder. Leliana was singing. A deeper voice joined hers, and she saw Brehan come up behind Leliana. Leliana leaned into him, and he put his arms around her as they sang.

#

"You wanted to see me?" Ruya walked towards Iron Bull. He started to nod, and then turned as the soldier walking up behind him suddenly attacked. "Bull."

"I got it." He sounded more annoyed than anything. He tossed the first man off the ramparts.

"Ebost Isalla, Tal-Vashoth." The second man managed a glancing blow with a knife.

Iron Bull grunted, and tossed him over the side to join the other one. "Yeah, yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground, though, so..." He grunted as he looked at the wound. "Sorry, boss. I thought I might need backup. Guess I'm not even worth sending professionals for."

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. Hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed."

"What if they used poison?" Her fingers glowed as she wove the healing spell.

"Oh, they definitely used poison. Saar-qamek, liquid form. If I hadn't been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts up right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that's about it."

"You knew the assassins were coming?" She sighed. What was with her spies and not telling her pertinent information?

"Little change in the guard rotation tipped me off." He shrugged. "Thought there'd be more."

"Why didn't you tell me ahead of time?" She folded her arms.

"You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn't looking?" He narrowed his eyes at her. She glared back at him, and he grinned. "See? Like that. If I'd warned you or the guards, the assassins would've been tipped off."

"I hoped the Ben-Hassrath would let you go."

"They did."

He shook his head. "Sending two guys with blades against me? That's not a hit. That's a formality. Just making it clear I'm Tal-Vashoth. Tal-Va-fucking-shoth."

"Tell Cullen, Leliana, and Brehan what happened. We'll tighten security."

"Will do, boss." He smiled. "Boss? Whatever I miss, whatever I regret... this is where I want to be. Whenever you need an ass kicked, The Iron Bull is with you."

She started to walk away, and then saw Brehan come up the stairs. He glanced over the side. "Seriously?" He shook his head at Iron Bull. "Tell me you are going to clean that up."

Iron Bull glared. "They got past you, you clean them up."

"Kadanshok defransdim vashedan. If I hadn't let them past, you'd be complaining I didn't let you have any fun." Brehan shrugged. "The other two are in the cells, if you want to question them."

"How'd you capture them?"

"The Ben-Hassrath didn't invent poison, just so you are aware."

Ruya folded her arms. "Did it at any point occur to either of you that I might like to know there are assassins targeting my people?"

"Inquisitor, there are assassins targeting Josephine."

"Both of you, clean up that up." She stalked off.

#

After another excursion out to fight demons and seal a rift, she was looking forward to a night in a real bed. She was halfway to her room when Varric stepped in front of her. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. You're just in time. We almost had to start without you."

"What exactly were you starting without me, now?"

Varric grabbed her arm, and led her to the smaller of the dining halls. "I found her, Ruffles. Deal her in."

Josephine began shuffling a deck of cards. "I do hope I recall the rules. It's been ages since I've played a game of Wicked Grace."

"Grab a seat. We're ready to start."

Ruya sat down across from Varric.

"We playing cards or what?" Iron Bull refilled his drink.

"Are three drakes better than a pair of swords? I can never remember."

"Seeker, remember how I said, 'don't show anyone your hand?' That rule includes announcing it to the table." Varric collected his own cards.

"There's a crown on his head, but a sword, too. His head didn't want either."

"Don't talk to the face cards, kid."

"You seem to have enough people. I have a thousand things to do." Cullen started to stand, but Varric caught his sleeve.

"Losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming." Dorian collected his own cards. "Give it a try."

"Curly, if any man in history ever needed a hobby, it's you."

"Dealer starts. Ooh... I... believe... I'll start at... three coppers. Do you think that's too daring?" Josephine held the coins. "Maybe I'll make it one... No. Boldness. Three it is."

Iron Bull shook his head. "Seriously? Who starts at three coppers. Silver, or go home."

"Sounds good. I'm in." Blackwall tossed some coins in.

"Bolder the better, right?" Dorian threw his coins in. "I'm in."

"Me, too." Varric glanced across at her. "Well, are you in?"

Ruya threw her coins in. "Just remember I'm still new to this game."

"Don't worry, you'll pick it up in no time."

"So shiny..."

#

"The poor recruit ran out into the dining hall in nothing but his knickers. And this... profound silence fell over the hall as seventy mages and thirty templars all turned to stare at once." Cullen gestured. "Then a slow round of applause began. And spread until every soul was on their feet. A standing ovation."

Josephine giggled. "What did he do?"

"Saluted. Turned on his heel. And marched out like he was in full armor."

Laughter and denials came from every corner of the table.

"That's how you know it's true." Varric shook his head. "I could never put that in a book. Too unlikely."

Ruya took a drink. "I've got one for you. It was the night of my Harrowing. I was standing in the middle of a room full of templars and senior enchanters. As the knight-commander read me the Chant, I got the nagging feeling something was missing..."

#

"They put me in the Ostwick Circle history book, which the first enchanter kept under lock and key, and never spoke of it again."

"Not bad." Varric shook his head as he spoke over the laughter of the others. "You don't mind if I steal that one, do you?"

"I liked the part with the rabbit. There should be more rabbits in stories." Cole was stacking Josephine's winnings.

"That was scandalous. It would ruin the Inquisition if anyone found out." Josephine grinned. "Tell it again." She showed her cards. "And the dealer takes everything. I win again."

Several groans greeted the news. Cullen narrowed his eyes. "Deal again. I've figured out your tells, Lady Ambassador."

Josephine pressed the cards to her heart and looked scandalized. "Commander. Everyone knows a lady has no tells."

"Then let's see if your good fortune lasts one more hand."

Ruya shook her head. "I'm not losing any more coin to Josephine, but I have got to see this."

#

"Don't say a word, dwarf."

"I tried to warn you, Curly."

"Never bet against an Antivan, Commander." Josephine's smile was catlike.

Cassandra was trying very hard to look disapproving, but was having trouble keeping a straight face. "I'm leaving. I don't want to witness our commander's walk of shame back to the barracks."

"Well, I do." Dorian grinned, and Ruya threw a copper at him.

Cole was staring. "It comes off. I didn't know it came off..."

Ruya looked across the table. Cullen sighed, and then looked over to where Josephine was walking away with his clothing over her shoulder. Ruya shook her head, caught Dorian's ear, and dragged him over to where Varric was warming his hands by the fire. She caught Cullen making a dash for it out of the corner of her eye. Iron Bull made a cheering sound. Dammit, she'd thought he was passed out. Dorian was laughing as she let go of his ear.

Varric glanced up at her. "I'm glad you decided to join us tonight. It's too easy to mistake you for the Inquisitor."

It was good, relaxing with her friends. Forgetting there was a world outside. "I enjoyed this."

"See? That's what I mean." He gestured. "It's easy to forget you're not just an icon or symbol, like one of those statues of Andraste holding bowls of fire." Varric shrugged. "At least it is for me." He raised his eyebrows in challenge. "You up for another game when this is all over, Inquisitor?"

"Every time I play, I increase the odds of winding up like Cullen." She should get Josephine some chocolate.

"You're never more alive than when you're about to lose your pants, my friend."

#

She stopped in to check on Cole, and found him cuddling the raccoon as he fed it bits of carrot. "He likes my hat," Cole said.

"Perhaps we should get him one of his own."

"He was hungry until you called to him. The drawer was warm and safe, but he likes here more. Brehan said I could keep him."

"I didn't know you wanted a pet." Ruya extended her hand gently, and the raccoon let her pet him.

"The cat meant home and safe, but they took it away and made it dark again. It wasn't fair."

"What's his name?" She gestured at the raccoon.

"I don't know. He hasn't decided yet."

#

"I received a letter from the House of Repose, your worship." Josephine leaned out over the railing. "They acknowledge their contract is null and void. There's no longer a price on my life."

"I'm glad you don't have to live your life looking over your shoulder anymore." She stood next to Josephine, admiring the view.

"I regret we were forced to deal with them. That you were endangered by my part in the Game." Josephine was quiet for a moment. "Did I ever mention I used to be a bard?"

She had a very hard time picturing Josephine doing the kinds of things Brehan and Leliana did. "You were a singer?"

"Bards entertain the Orlesian courts. They sing, play music, make charming conversation, and spy. Many young nobles put on a mask and practice playing the game in such a fashion."

"You seem a bit..." Ruya shrugged. "Steady for such an outgoing lifestyle." Though the woman had apparently thrown a party for a corpse.

Josephine laughed. "The life of an entertainer didn't suit me at all." She folded her arms. "During one particular intrigue, I encountered a bard sent to kill my patron. We fought. Or perhaps 'scrapped' is the better word. Both of us terrified. We were at the top of a steep flight of stairs. The other bard drew a knife, and I pushed him away from me..." She swallowed. "You can imagine the result."

Ruya put her arm around the other woman. "You were only defending yourself."

"But it was such a waste, Inquisitor. When I took off his mask, I knew him. We'd attended parties together. If I'd stopped to reason, if I'd used my voice instead of scuffling like a common thug..." Josephine leaned into her a little. "I'll always wonder who that young man would have grown into."

"He seemed willing enough to murder you for the game."

"Perhaps. I feel I'm the last to judge whether or not he would have actually used the blade." Josephine sighed. "In all the commotion..." She stepped back a little. "Forgive me, I don't believe I ever thanked you for helping me with this."

"Hold on to it. Don't lose sight of why you came here." She needed Josephine. Someone to help remind them that there were peaceful solutions. It was too easy to forget, sometimes.

"I will never forget you helped saved the House of Montilyet, Inquisitor." She gestured grandly. "And should you ever visit Antiva, stories of the welcome we'll give you will be told for years."

"Well, I admit, it appears I do have a personal stake in your family's wellbeing." Ruya took a breath. "I got a letter from my father."

"And I got one from my mother." Josephine shook her head and then laughed softly. "She is somewhat put out. Apparently, she was already in the midst of negotiating a match."

"Lukas said Otwin got wind of that, and he and Yvette decided to take matters into their own hands." Ruya gestured. "So, does this make us sisters now?"

Josephine grinned. "I like that idea. Now we just need to calm our parents down."

Ruya rested her head on Josephine's shoulder as they stood on the balcony, laughing.


	35. Chapter 35 - Carver

A report said they'd managed to open a tunnel to the red templar's reported location. Ruya gathered her people and prepared to head out.

Sera traipsed along behind Dorian, occasionally poking him with one of her arrows. She laughed gleefully.

Dorian turned to glare. "Something particularly funny?"

"You. And Bull." Sera cackled. Ruya nearly stumbled over her own feet.

He started to sputter. "I-I'm glad it amuses you, but what I get from my affairs is my affair."

"I know what you get." Sera poked him again. "It's like falling through a tree into custard." Her gestures left unfortunately all too little to the imagination. "Too high! Wham! Too fast! Wham! Leaves! Wham! Splat!"

"I'm not sure which is worse, the mockery or the accuracy."

"Leaves," Cole said in a dreamy voice.

"Leaves?" Varric raised an eyebrow.

Iron Bull just shrugged. "Eh, depends how much rest the trees had."

"Oh for..." Ruya shook her head and kept walking.

#

Clearing out the remaining red templars gave them control of a hidden dock. Leliana was going to be thrilled. They'd have to notify the King, but he'd been reasonable enough thus far. And it had been his agent that had given them the information.

They returned to the Crossroads camp to find an impromptu tournament occurring. She raised an eyebrow at Cullen. He shook his head. "Some of the chevaliers that joined us derided the Order of Vigilance as a bunch of sheepherders. The Silver Order took great offense." He gestured. "This was Warden Sigrun's idea. Prize is some armor she claims was made from the shell of a fire-golem."

"A fire golem?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Anders told me about that once," Varric said. "Thought he was bullshitting me."

"Is Warden Sigrun here?" Ruya raised an eyebrow. "I'd like a chance to talk to her."

Cullen led her to a dwarven woman with facial tattoos that vaguely resembled a skull. She was quite happily divesting several Inquisition soldiers of their pay with a deck of cards. "Ser Alec is making mincemeat of your forces, Commander." She snickered. "Someone should have told the Orlesians just how dangerous Ferelden sheep are."

"Warden Sigrun?"

"Pull up a rock, Inquisitor." Sigrun shuffled the deck.

"You served under Jerath Tabris in the battle of Amaranthine, and encountered the Architect and the Messenger."

"The talking darkspawn." Sigrun dealt. "You know, if the Messenger hadn't been a darkspawn, he'd have almost been a likable fellow. Darkspawn are tough, but they just sort of swing wild. Messenger fought like a soldier. It's not the talking part that's the problem, it's the thinking part."

Ruya nodded. "So why did Jerath let it go?"

"He told it if it fought alongside us in Amaranthine, he'd show it mercy. And damn, the Messenger fought." Sigrun shrugged.

"Why did he let the Architect go?"

Sigrun shuffled the cards again slowly. "He didn't."

Ruya blinked. "But..."

"Sorry, let me clarify. The Commander saw an asset. An enemy he could use to deal with a greater threat. Reckon your Inquisition's done the same thing a couple times. Like that magister fellow with the mages."

Slowly, Ruya nodded. "I think I see your point." She shook her head. "Not the choice I would have made, but I wasn't there."

"I was. He wasn't happy about it either. But the Architect kept his end of the bargain. Even healed us up after the fight, so we could get back to dig out the Vigil."

"Any other information you could provide would be helpful."

"You want to know why he vanished?" Sigrun shrugged. "You and everyone else. Skyhunter always figured he'd picked up a trail, and he'd be back when he was done hunting."

"Consensus seems to be he's dead."

Sigrun snorted. "Doubt it. Him or Loghain. You watch, one day you're going to be sealing a rift and Loghain's going to step out of it, all cranky and wondering why Ferelden hasn't conquered the world yet."

"You think Jerath Tabris is still alive?"

"You find a giant crater somewhere a mountain used to be? A leveled forest? I'll grant a slight possibility something could kill him, but no way in hell that boy goes quiet. The guy leveled a thaig full of harvester golems by himself, Inquisitor. Then walked back to Orzammar to set the High King down hard. Stone, he was a sixteen year old elf could make hunger demons run like hell. How many templars do you know walk into the Fade and kick the shit out of demons on their own turf?"

"One, but she's technically a Seeker." Ruya shook her head. After a few years, it wasn't all that surprising to learn that the stories had grown. The Warden might not have had Varric's help to exaggerate the tales, but the man had put down two Blights. "Tell me about the other Wardens."

Sigrun shrugged, and launched into several equally unbelievable stories. Most of the information matched what Brehan had already given her. Ruya sighed, and started to say a farewell. "Hey Inquisitor?"

"Yes?"

"You were there, right, when Loghain..."

"He was a brave man. You were friends?"

"We wrote each other regular. Visited him in Orlais a couple times."

"What more can you tell me about him?"

"Damn good general. Liked dropping by and visiting the mabari. Was really put out that Jerath wouldn't marry Anora. Trained most of the Silver Order's old guard." Sigrun shrugged. "And for a grumpy fellow he was a hell of a lot of fun in bed."

Ruya choked.

#

"Inquisitor?"

Ruya glanced over at Kels. "Yes?"

"Cullen asked to speak with you. He said there is a problem."

#

Ruya walked into Caer Bronach, flanked by Cullen and Iron Bull. Cassandra and Varric followed. Charter was waiting for them, her eyes huge. "Inquisitor."

"Fill me in."

"We were down in the tunnels. We stopped at one of the waystations and found him rummaging through one of our drops. He saluted, said 'hi. I'm Carver Hawke. You wanted to talk to me?' Came along quietly." She shrugged. "Orders were to capture, bring him in alive and if possible unharmed. Seems he knew that. We tried backtracking to figure out how he'd gotten in there, but couldn't find a trail."

"And the problem?" Ruya raised an eyebrow.

"The Queen has people in Crestwood. They must have notified Denerim."

She nodded, and then glanced back at where Varric was standing. "Think you can talk him down?"

"That..." Varric hesitated. "Depends on a lot of factors, Inquisitor."

#

They entered the cell to find Hawke, Lenore, Zevran, and Fenris standing between the cell door and two rather intimidated looking Inquisition soldiers. The cell contained a dark haired young man wearing Warden armor. Ruya blinked. He hadn't even been trying to be inconspicuous.

"Inquisitor. Lovely to see you again." Hawke gave her a nod, but didn't budge from his position.

"Inquisitor, Carver is a Warden. If he is to be arrested, he should be remanded to Warden custody." Lenore folded her arms.

"Warden-Commander Saitada gave me leave to arrest both Carver Hawke and Nathaniel Howe," Ruya replied. "Hawke, we aren't..."

"That's my little brother we are talking about." Hawke narrowed his eyes. "And I'm not particularly inclined to let him be questioned by seekers or qunari."

"Hawke..." Varric tried to say. "Nobody is going to hurt Carver."

"They've got him in chains, Varric." Hawke started to take a step forward. Cullen shifted position, and Ruya saw fire start to appear around Hawke's hands. She started to throw up a barrier.

There was a pulse of energy through the room and her spell vanished, as did the magic Hawke was calling. "I think that's quite enough of that." Carver stood at the cell door. He gestured with his shackled hands. "It's Cullen, brother. Remember how you two are friends? You didn't repeatedly save his ass from demons and giant bronze spiders just to set him on fire now."

Ruya blinked. "You're a templar."

"I'm a Warden." He shrugged. "Maybe everyone should take a few minutes to calm down?"

#

Despite her repeated assurances that she meant Carver no harm, Lenore and Hawke were disinclined to budge on the subject of letting Iron Bull and Cassandra question the prisoner. And taking those two into custody wasn't going to do wonders for their relationship with Ferelden.

"Alright." Ruya held up her hands. "Hawke, I'm willing to let you remain in the room while we question him. Is that fair enough?"

"As long as when you're done questioning him, he gets to come home with me." Hawke folded his arms.

"A lot of that is going to depend on what answers he gives." Ruya sighed. "Hawke, for all we know, he's been compromised by Corypheus."

"Inquisitor, if that were the case, you'd have a lot more dead soldiers." Lenore narrowed her eyes. "And Carver is a templar. That spell didn't work on Alistair because Alistair is a templar."

"We can decide what to do with him after we learn where he has been the past few years." Ruya sighed.

"Let's get one thing clear, Inquisitor." Hawke lowered his head belligerently. "The only one allowed to kick my brother's ass is me."

#

Carver was sitting in one of the cells. Ruya gave permission for his shackles to be removed. He'd been cooperative enough thus far, and they needed answers.

"Carver." Hawke strode forward.

"Gabriel." It actually took Ruya a moment to realize Carver was addressing his brother. She'd never heard anyone use the man's first name before. It was somewhat surprising to learn he had one. "Court mage of Ferelden. Not bad."

Ruya folded her arms. "Everyone has had a few moments to calm down. We have some questions for you."

He nodded. "I'm sure you do, but that's not why I'm here. For some things, a letter just won't do." Carver grinned, and then looked at his brother. "You're going to be an uncle."

Hawke's jaw dropped. It took him three tries to respond. "You and Merrill..."

"Daisy's gonna..." Varric said almost simultaneously.

Carver nodded. "She's due midsummer." He laughed softly. "If it's a boy, she wants to name him Varric."

"That's..." Varric couldn't get the words out. Tears were actually leaking out of the man's eyes.

Hawke ruffled his friend's hair. "You're going to talk her out of that, right?" He grunted when Varric elbowed him.

Ruya exchanged a look with Cassandra, and then turned back to Carver. "You are saying you let us capture you because you wanted to talk to your brother?"

"No. If it had just been that, I'd have just snuck into Denerim. Needed to tell Varric too, and Skyhold is a bit harder to get into."

She shook her head at him. "Where have you been doing the last couple years?"

"Helping Merrill train her griffin. You would not believe how much those things eat. And fishing is right out. There is nothing as pathetic as a wet griffin."

"Griffins." She took a breath. "What else have you been up to?"

"Let's see..." Carver considered a moment. "Joined a cult, went to where wolves pray, hunted down a couple ancient magisters, found an eighth archdemon, saved Aveline from Qunari, saved a bunch of folks from demons and abominations, located every Ben-Hassrath agent in Thedas, visited the Fade a lot, got possessed a couple times, robbed some Orlesians, rescued my brother, raided Seheron, tried to teach Divine Lollipop some tricks and failed miserably, rescued my brother again, attacked some Venatori, blew things up, and killed darkspawn. Did those last two a lot. And simultaneously. Oh, and I got married. Going to be a daddy soon."

Hawke turned to glare at Varric. "You have been a very bad influence on him."

"Hey, Carver was a pain in the ass long before I ever met him."

Cassandra glared. "Do you know why the Warden Commander disappeared?"

"You're going to have to be more specific. Which Warden Commander?"

"Jerath Tabris."

"Which time?"

Ruya blinked. "What do you mean which time?"

"Well he had to go play bodyguard for Flemeth a couple times. She's something of an annoyance, what with the whole 'I can see the future' and 'look at me, I can turn into a dragon' things."

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. "I would prefer not to have to do this, but we can see if you are more cooperative after a few days of no lyrium."

Carver shrugged. "Never touch the stuff, personally. It tastes like electricity."

"I am starting to note a very distinct family resemblance," Zevran said.

#

"Any suggestions on how to get your brother more cooperative without having to resort to unpleasant methods?" Ruya glanced around the room.

"I hate to say it, but that was Carver being cooperative." Hawke paced the room.

Fenris tilted his head. "Did he say he got married?"

Varric's eyes widened. "He did."

Hawke stopped pacing. "They got married and didn't invite us?"

"That hurts my feelings." Fenris frowned. "Why does that hurt my feelings?"

"Head or gut?"

"At the very least, I think that deserves one of each." Varric folded his arms. "Maybe a crossbow bolt to the ass." Then he smiled and started getting choked up again. "She wants to name a boy after me."

"If we could get this conversation back on track, please." Ruya tapped her foot. "We need to know who the others in the tunnel were, and what they were doing down there." She glanced over her shoulder. "Cullen, have Charter send a team down to search the area again."

"At once, Inquisitor."

"Is ordering him around any fun?" Lenore asked. "I mean, you get to boss around templars. I bet it's fun."

"Especially in the bedroom," Hawke added. "Think we should tell him she's a mage? It took him five years to figure out I was one."

"We are going to have to break it to him gently. That, and where babies come from."

"Can we..." Ruya gritted her teeth as she felt her cheeks redden again. "Yes, you are definitely all related."

#

They walked into the cell in the morning to find Iron Bull and the two Inquisition soldiers left on guard sitting in the cell and Carver nowhere to be seen. Ruya blinked. "What..." She looked around. "Happened?"

Iron Bull glared. "We were talking, and then..."

"We woke up in here." The guard swallowed.

"And the Warden was gone." Iron Bull kicked the wall.

#

"Thoughts?"

"I should be annoyed, but I'm having too much trouble not being proud."

"Varric, you aren't helping." Ruya glared at him.

"Come on, Inquisitor."

"He has a point," Lenore added.

Ruya sighed, and glanced at Iron Bull. "Get Brehan here, and see if he can pick up the trail. Stick with him. When you find Carver, bring him to Skyhold."

"On it, boss."

Hawke glanced at Zevran. "Ten gold on Carver."

"I have seen Brehan track. I will take that bet."

"I think I will too."

Hawke glared at Lenore. "You would bet against family?"

"Seen Brehan track. He's like a tattooed bloodhound. He once tracked Jerath across half the Deep Roads by scent."


	36. Chapter 36 - What Pride Had Wrought

Cullen walked through the camp, giving the occasional instruction. He was heading up to check on the siege engines when someone moved to walk beside him. "Commander."

He glanced down at the elven man. "Agent Rowland, what brings you to Skyhold?"

"A matter of vital importance." The elven man gave a small bow, and held out a piece of parchment. "A few hours ago I killed a Venatori mage. He had this map. I believe it contains the location of an eluvian."

He took the map and stared at it. The Arbor Wilds. "Maker." He looked back at Rowland. "Come with me, we need to tell the Inquisitor."

"I can't. I need to get to Alistair, fill him in. But I did not believe this could wait." He bowed. "Good luck, Commander."

"Maker watch over you, Rowland."

#

"With an eluvian, Corypheus could cross into the Fade in the flesh?"

"Indeed." Morrigan gestured. "The Inquisitor can attest that these artifacts still work if one knows how to use them."

"What happens when Corypheus enters the Fade?" Cullen leaned on the war table.

"Why, he will gain his heart's desire, and take the power of a god." Morrigan shrugged. "Or - and this is more likely - the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart."

"I won't allow it." Ruya stared down at the war table. "I can't."

"Indeed. Should Corypheus succeed, do not doubt you would be first to feel his holy wrath."

"Pardon me, but..." Josephine's face was pale. "Does this mean everything's lost unless we get to the eluvian before him?"

"Corypheus has a head start, no matter how quickly our army moves." Cullen stared down at the map."

"We should gather our allies before we march." Josephine stabbed the air with her pen.

"Can we wait for them? We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor Wilds." Leliana gestured.

Cullen shook his head. "Without support from the soldiers? You'd lose half of them."

"Then what should we do?"

Ruya clasped her hands behind her back. "You overcome it. All three of you together." She pointed. "Josephine, have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Wilds. Leliana, your fastest agents will join them. Together, we'll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus's army until Cullen's soldiers arrive."

"Such confidence." Morrigan nodded. "But the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods."

"We'd be remiss not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan." Josephine smiled. "Please, lend us your expertise."

"'Tis why I came here, although it is good to see its value recognized."

Cullen took a deep breath. "Any further instructions, Inquisitor?"

"The Inquisition began as a handful of soldiers. Thanks to you, we're now a force that will topple a self-proclaimed god. I could ask for no finer council, no better guidance."

"I speak for all of us when I answer: we could ask for no finer cause." Cullen smiled at her.

"We'll hound Corypheus in the Wilds before he can find the temple or this 'eluvian'." Leliana's eyes narrowed.

#

"We can't bring Brehan anyway," Ruya said to Leliana. "Give him a couple scouts and have him continue tracking Carver, but we are going to need Iron Bull leading the Chargers."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

She watched the soldiers move out, and went to get her horse.

#

An Inquisition soldier met her at the camp. "The red templars fall beneath our blades, Your Worship. Commander Cullen says they're nearly finished." Ruya nodded as the soldier fell into step beside her. "Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling toward an elven ruin to the north. We can clear you a path through his armies."

She laid a hand on the soldier's shoulder. "Do only what you must. We need enough people for a celebration when we get back to Skyhold."

The woman closed a fist over her heart and bowed. "We will not fail you, my lady. No matter what comes. Andraste guide you, Inquisitor."

"I wonder." Morrigan walked up beside her. "Is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?"

That was a rather terrifying thought. "They show me respect, Morrigan. No one mistakes me for the Maker."

"True. You are far more likely to come to their aid than a Chantry fable..." Morrigan shrugged. "But I digress. If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal."

Mythal. The elven goddess of love and justice, if she recalled correctly. She only hoped that was a good sign. "Which is?"

"A place of worship out of elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it, then the eluvian he covets lies within." There was an explosion behind them. Morrigan shook her head in disapproval. "Let us hope we reach this temple before the entire forest is reduced to ash."

#

Ruya directed her companions. She sent Dorian with Iron Bull to help back up the Chargers. After a moment's consideration, she sent Sera and Varric with him as well. Vivienne was directing the mages. Neither she nor Blackwall were happy she'd assigned him as Vivienne's bodyguard, but he'd keep the First Enchanter safe.

Both Cassandra and Solas seemed completely unwilling to let her out of their sight. Cole stayed near as well, but she wasn't sure if he was being protective or reflecting Solas. Probably both.

She bowed to Empress Celene when she found the woman talking to Josephine. Briala stood nearby, clearly on guard. "We are gladdened to see you, Herald." She gestured. "This day will be recalled for ages. We are privileged to witness the fulfillment of the Inquisition's purpose."

Ruya wished she were convinced this battle would be the end of the matter. But there were still reports coming in of rifts. "The sight of our Orlesian allies risking their lives here humbles me."

"Your worthy cause would have friends, even if we did not will it." Celene gave her a respectful nod. "Men and women of faith serve you. Their favor is no less than our own, their service no less dear. With Orlais at your side, we will see you victorious against Corypheus. May you walk in the Light."

"Andraste keep you safe," Josephine echoed.

"Move everyone immediately if the fighting comes closer." She spared a glance for the man nearby. Michel and the Empress had not acknowledged each other, but she knew the man would follow orders and keep Josephine safe.

"You may count on it."

#

"Listen to how close the fighting's gotten. It will be worse ahead." Cassandra kept her hand on her sword.

"If the soldier's aren't careful with their fires, they'll do Corypheus's work for him." Solas shielded his eyes with one hand as he looked into the distance.

"Do you sense the magic crackling?" Morrigan's voice drifted into her ears. "Something more powerful than the red templars stirs."

Cassandra tried not to glare at the woman. But as long as the witch was on the field, she wasn't going to leave the Inquisitor's side. She saw the Inquisitor stop near where a soldier was praying. The woman joined her own voice to the last few lines of the prayer. "Maker let me be a worthy servant, that you might take me to your side."

"My thanks, Your Worship. Andraste must hear you. I was a pilgrim at Haven. I saw the wreckage, and how you emerged to lead us. If the Maker bids me serve you, it will be done."

The Inquisitor smiled at the man, and closed her fist over her heart in salute. The soldier answered, and then went to join the others. Cassandra smiled as they started moving again. Into the jungle or back into the Fade, she would follow this woman.

#

They fought their way through the first group of enemy soldiers. Ruya felt sorrow as she cut down a man in Grey Warden armor.

"If they are forced to obey him, death will be a blessing," Cassandra's voice assured her.

Maker, she hoped the other woman was right. She strengthened the barriers around them, and then stepped to Solas's side. They cast simultaneously, mingling their spells to reinforce each other. The resulting lightning cleared a swath through the attacking red templars, eliciting a cheer and renewed effort from the Inquisition soldiers.

Strange elves fought, attacking both the Inquisition soldiers and the red templars. Ruya attempted to call to them, but they merely continued to attack. Left with no choice, she sent a blast of ice into one that was leaping at Cassandra's back. The woman saw the spell and spun, slamming her shield into the slowed attacker and sending him flying.

"Perhaps these creatures are the reason few return from the Arbor Wilds." Morrigan's staff glowed as black tendrils grew out of the ground, yanking red templars down and rendering them easy prey for the soldiers.

One of the soldiers saluted. "Your scouts say more red templars are on their way. We'll guard against them."

Ruya answered the salute. "Maker be with you."

#

Cullen was at the river, leading a group of Inquisition forced. Ruya extended her barrier to all of them as her group joined them, pushing through. Cullen nodded, and then told her to get moving.

She sent an arc of lightning at some incoming red templars, and then did exactly that. Her general would hold.

"There. That must be the Temple of Mythal."

#

"In front of us. Rage burning red. So close to what he wants, what he was, what he will be."

That one she understood. "Corypheus."

"I hear fighting ahead," Morrigan said.

Ruya gestured for her companions to be stealthy. Well, as stealthy as possible for Cassandra.

#

"Na melana sur, banallen." The elves were trying to hold a bridge.

Samson's voice held arrogance. "They still think to fight us, Master."

Corypheus's deep voice filled the air as he strode forward, towering over the others. "These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows."

"Well of Sorrows?" Ruya glanced at Morrigan, and the woman gave her a bewildered look. That was less than comforting.

"Be honored. Witness death at the hands of a new god." Corypheus gestured as he continued moving towards the bridge. Some sort of barrier met him. Energy surged back and forth, and Corypheus seemed to disintegrate as the artifacts generating the barrier exploded. The surviving elves ran as the red templars began to cross the bridge.

Ruya gestured at her comrades to follow. Corypheus likely wasn't dead. Her life wasn't that easy. They were nearly to the bridge when the form of a badly wounded warden began to twitch and jerk. Black blood seemed to pour out of the man's mouth as he rose and began to change, growing and twisting into a sickeningly familiar form. Ruya saw terror on the face of Morrigan. "It cannot be," the other woman shouted.

"Across the bridge." Ruya shoved at her companions. "Now." She saw the dragon coming.

#

The doors slamed shut just before the dragon's breath reached them. Ruya and Solas both poured their magic into the ancient barrier to reinforce it. Cassandra stepped back, her face horrified. Cole hovered over Morrigan as the woman took several deep breaths. She waved him away, her face calmer. Slowly, she turned and looked around. "At last. Mythal's sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes." Morrigan gestured to them.

"You said Corypheus wanted an eluvian, but he mentioned a 'Well of Sorrows.' Which is right?"

"I..." Morrigan rubbed her head and looked frustrated. "Am uncertain of what he referred to."

"Could they be the same? Could 'eluvian translate into 'Well of Sorrows?'" She was pretty sure Brehan or Solas would have said something if it had.

"No. It seems an eluvian is not the prize Corypheus seeks." She met Ruya's glare, and sighed. "Yes. I was wrong. Does that please you? Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp."

"Let's find this Well before Corypheus's people do."

#

"I want to know how Corypheus returned to life. We saw him die." Ruya glanced over her shoulder as she walked.

Morrigan sounded incredibly disturbed. "And his life force passes on to any blighted creature, darkspawn or Grey Warden."

"Then Corypheus cannot die. Destroy his body, and he will assume another." Solas's own voice was bleak.

There had to be a way. They'd find it. "We'll find a way to stop him once we're done here." He'd been locked away once. If nothing else, they could try that again.

"'Tis strange. Archdemons possess the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them." Morrigan's knuckles were white on her staff. "Yet Corypheus they locked away. Perhaps they knew he could do this..." She shook her head. "But not how."

Ruya asked Morrigan more questions as they walked. Solas's occasional interjections made it clear that Morrigan wasn't quite as much of an expert as she claimed. Or rather, that she was an expert in the legends, and legends should not be mistaken for fact. Unfortunately, they didn't really have time to let him dream and see what he could find out about the place.

They found an altar. The path beneath glowed as Ruya stepped forward. The mark on her hand felt... odd. Morrigan walked up behind her. "It appears the temple's magicks are still strong."

She gestured at the carved pillars. "Is this elven? Does it say anything about this 'Well of Sorrows'?"

Solas answered her. "'Atish'all Vir Abelasan'. It means 'enter the path of the Well of Sorrows.'"

Morrigan touched the carving. "There is something about knowledge. Respectful or pure. Shiven, shivennen..." She brushed aside some of the growth obscuring the text. "'Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the Well is a good omen."

"At least we know the Well of Sorrows was important." All the more reason to keep it from Corypheus.

"Supplicants to Mythal would first have paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry."

Ruya gestured for the others to step back. Cassandra was clearly unhappy. "Perform a ritual to appease elven gods? Long-dead or no, I don't like it."

Morrigan shrugged at the seeker. "If need be. Unless you wish to turn back?"

She stepped carefully, ensuring she did not repeat any of her steps. The tiles glowed beneath her feet, and she continued until all were glowing. There was a surge of energy.

#

It seemed the red templars had opted for a more direct approach, and had simply used explosives to open a path to the undercroft of the temple. Samson directed some of his minions to hold them off before heading down and in.

Ruya poured strength into barriers before summoning the spirit blade in her hand and moving in beside Cassandra and Cole. Behind her, Solas focused his magic on disrupting the lines of the archers, while Morrigan threw fire.

"Come on. We might catch them." Ruya started to follow Samson into the tunnel.

Morrigan blocked her path. "Hold. A moment." She gestured. "While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination. We should walk the petitioner's path, as before."

Cole shook his head. "People are dying outside while we stand here." He pointed. "If we use the tunnel, more of our soldiers can flee."

"In this case, I must agree with the witch." Solas clasped his hands behind his back. "This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect."

Morrigan actually seemed surprised when Solas agreed with her, but was quick to take advantage. "You see the urgency. We cannot find the Well of Sorrows unprepared."

They were treading deep into the unknown here. "We don't know what's behind those doors. They might have a reason for going another way."

"Had they the option, they would have proceeded." Morrigan's gestures were insistent. "That must lead to their goal."

Brehan and Leliana had both been adamant that the woman before her had her own agenda. "Their goal? Or yours?"

"There is..." Morrigan walked towards the warded door. "A danger to the natural order. Legends walked Thedas once, things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the Well. I would have it restored."

There was something about the woman's voice. "I wasn't expecting your answer to be so..." Ruya tilted her head. "Romantic."

"Trust me. Your surprise is matched only by my own." Morrigan gestured. "Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand: elves, dragons, magic..." She shook her head. "The list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true." Morrigan looked down for a moment, and then met Ruya's eyes. "I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It said a great boon is given to those who use the Well of Sorrows..." She spread her hands. "But at a terrible price."

Of course the woman had lied. "What exactly did that altar say about the Well of Sorrows?"

There was some irritation on Morrigan's face. "Like most elven writing, it was insufferably vague. The term I deciphered was 'halam'shivanas' - 'the sweet sacrifice of duty.' It implies the loss of something personal for duty's sake. Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade."

"Did you not trust me enough to tell me about this price when you read it?" Ruya folded her arms. She should have let Solas take a closer look at the altar.

"I hoped to find more information. If I intended to cheat you, I would have feigned ignorance entirely. My priority is your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save this Well, I am willing to pay the cost."

"And gain what?"

"That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way."

Ruya glanced back at the tunnel. She took a deep breath. Her general would hold. She headed for the ritual chamber.

#

She walked the last of the paths, and felt the surge of energy again. Solas and Morrigan both answered her questions as they moved through the temple, though their answers often differed. It occurred to her if she had brought Brehan, she'd probably have received a third set of answers as well.

#

The door took them into a chamber. "'Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for..."

Ruya felt their presence before she saw them. She prepared the barrier spell, readying it should they attack. "We're being watched."

"Venavis." A man stood on the balcony above them. His face was hard to make out due to his cowl, but his build looked elven. And there was the fact that he appeared to be speaking elvish as well. "You..." He waved a hand. "Are unlike the other invaders. You stumble down our paths at the side of one of our own. You bear the mark of magic which is..." He tilted his head to one side. "Familiar. How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

She stepped forward. "They are my enemies, as well as yours."

"I am called Abelas. We are Sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground." He gestured at the archers standing behind them, bows drawn. "We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the vir'abelasan."

"'The Place to the Way of Sorrows.' He speaks of the well." Morrigan kept her voice low.

"It is not for you. It is not for any of you."

Ruya looked up at him. He'd said 'at the side of one of our own'. She glanced over her shoulder. "Solas, perhaps he'll listen to you."

"What shall I say, Inquisitor?" Solas shook his head. "Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it."

She needed something. A compromise. An idea. Anything that meant not having to kill these men just to stop Corypheus. "What is this vir'abelasan, exactly?"

"It is a path, one walked only by those who toiled in Mythal's favor."

"He speaks of priest, perhaps?" Morrigan shrugged.

"More than that you need not know."

"So..." She tried another tact. "You're elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?"

"The shemlen did not destroy Arlathan. We elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign than before. It is meaningless. We endure. The vir'abelasan must be preserved."

She spread her hands. "We did not come here to fight you, nor to steal from your temple."

He stared back at her for what seemed a lifetime and could have been no more than a few seconds. "I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed the rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart..." He folded his arms. "And never return."

"This is our goal, is it not?" Solas's voice was quiet and urgent. "There is no reason to fight these Sentinels."

And naturally, Morrigan seemed to disagree. "Consider carefully. You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need to the Well for your own."

They needed to stop Corypheus first. They could find some way to defend the Well later. "I accept your offer."

"You will be guided to those you seek." He gestured to a robed figure holding a staff. "As for the vir'abelasan..." He drew himself up. "It shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself." He turned, and started to walk away.

"No." Morrigan stepped forward. Her form twisted and shrunk, and a moment later a raven was flying after Abelas.

Maker.

#

She followed the guide. In the distance, she could make out sounds of combat. The Sentinels were fighting. Ruya wanted to go, to aid them. They might stand a better chance together. But this was not her temple, and the choice was not hers.

"Mythal'enaste." Their guide opened a secret passage.

"That's helpful, since Morrigan chased off on her own." She glanced at Solas, hoping he'd translate.

"She seeks to protect the Well of Sorrows." Solas's voice was quiet.

"She turned into a bird." Cole sounded disbelieving. Ruya felt a little disbelieving herself. It would have been really helpful if Brehan or Leliana had mentioned the woman could do that.

Cassandra didn't approve of the temple. Solas, a lot more gently than she'd expected, pointed out she was being rather impolite.

"Penshra. Ghilas vellathan."

"I believe she would prefer that we remain close," Solas translated.

Ruya nodded. She could have spent days in here, examining the mosaics. They didn't have days. "The Sentinels are holding off the red templars."

Cole's eyes were filled with sorrow. "They're dying. Faster than they wanted to."

"Vir sumeil."

That last bit didn't need translation. They'd arrived. Red templars were in the chamber. Ruya focused a barrier and felt Solas's magic reinforce hers. She formed the spirit blade, and moved in to aid the Sentinels.

#

"The Well of Sorrows." They stepped out into what appeared to be balcony above a garden.

"So Mythal endures." Solas almost sounded awed. And pleased.

"It's loud. And so cold." Cole followed them down the steps.

"Andraste guide us." Cassandra brought up the rear.

#

"You tough bastards - a day's march, hours of fighting, and still fierce as dragons." Samson was congratulating his men for the slaughter of the Sentinels. "The Chantry never knew what it was throwing away."

"Samson." One of the red templars caught sight of them. "Ser - watch out."

Samson turned. "Inquisitor. You and those elf-things don't know when to stop." He laid a hand on his sword. "You've hunted us half across Thedas. I should've guessed you'd follow us into this hole."

Ruya walked forward, reinforcing her barrier as she closed the distance. "I spoke with your Tranquil, Maddox. He sacrificed himself for your cause."

"I told him not to..." Samson almost looked regretful. "He died as one of us, then. One of the faithful." He spread his hands. "Corypheus chose me twice. First as his general, now as the Vessel for the Well of Sorrows." He pointed up the waterfall behind them. "You know what's inside the Well? Wisdom. The kind of wisdom that can scour a world. I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the Fade without your precious Anchor."

She thought about trying to reason with him. Something told her it was far too late for that. He drew his blade. "So, Inquisitor. How will this go?"

From her pocket, she took the rune Dagna had given her. "Power's all well and good. Until it's taken away." She channeled her power into the rune.

He screamed as the lyrium on his armor began to shatter, reverberating with the lyrium in the rune. "What did you do? What did you do?" He fell to his knees. "My armor. It's gone. The lyrium - I need it." He got back to his feet and lifted his sword. "Kill them all."

#

It took the combined blades of herself, Cole, and Cassandra to finally bring Samson down. Even then, he tried to rise once more. "Not the Well, you wretch. You can't take it from Corypheus. You mustn't..." He collapsed, but continued breathing.

"He's still breathing." Cassandra panted.

"We can take him back to Skyhold for judgment." Ruya leaned on her staff. It was done, for now. She heard a raven call, and looked to see Abelas running up the waterfall. Maker, there was no need for him to... not anymore. "Abelas!"

#

They reached the top to see Morrigan blocking Abelas from reaching the well. "You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows."

Abelas stepped back, positioning himself so he could watch her and Morrigan at the same time. "So the sanctum is despoiled at last."

"You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance." Morrigan was all but spitting at the man.

"To keep it from your grasping fingers. Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving." Abelas gestured at her.

"Fool. You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows."

Ruya held up her hands, trying to calm them both. "Corypheus needed Samson to use the Well. Without him, there's no 'Vessel' to claim it."

Morrigan shook her head. "The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place." She took a deep breath. "The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"

"Do you even know what you ask?" Abelas glared at Morrigan. "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on..." He waved his hand at the well. "Through this. All that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever."

"This can't be easy, holding on to what's lost." Corypheus was still out there, but surely they could find some way to defend the well. The barriers had held against the archdemon. If the Inquisition's mages reinforced them, and they left some soldiers...

"You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp." Abelas shook his head.

"There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger." Solas stepped to Ruya's side.

"Elvhen such as you?" Abelas turned towards him.

"Yes." Solas gave a small nod. "Such as I."

Abelas turned to look at Ruya. "You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny. Is that your desire? To partake of the vir'abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?"

If it could help, perhaps... "Not without your permission."

"One does not obtain permission. One obtains the right. The vir'abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend." He was still for a moment, then he almost seemed to grow smaller. "Brave it if you must, but know you this: you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal."

"Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?" There was contempt in Morrigan's voice.

"Bound, as we are bound." Abelas looked at Morrigan before turning back to Ruya. "The choice is yours."

She need to know more. "Is it possible this Mythal might still exist?"

"Anything is possible."

Morrigan was shaking her head. "Elven legend states that Mythal was tricked by Fen'Harel and banished to the Beyond."

"'Elven' legend is wrong." Abelas' voice was blunt. "The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder."

"Murder? I said nothing of -" Morrigan looked startled.

"She was slain, if a god truly can be. Betrayed by those who destroyed this temple. Yet the vir'abelasan remains. As do we. That is something." He started to walk away.

"Are you leaving the temple?" He didn't have to. They could find some way. Surely other Sentinels had survived.

"Our duty ends. Why remain?" He gestured at the garden below.

"There is a place for you, lethallin..." Solas's voice was soft. "If you seek it."

"Perhaps there are placed the shemlen have not touched. It may be that only uthenera awaits us. The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken. If fate is kind." Abelas inclined his head at the other elf.

"Thank you for this gift, Abelas." The Inquisitor bowed.

"Do not thank me yet, shemlen."

"Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas." She raised an eyebrow at Solas. "His name. Abelas means sorrow. I said..." He shrugged. "I hoped he finds a new name."

"You'll note the intact eluvian. I was correct on that count, at least." Morrigan gestured at the mirror on the other side of the pool.

That was still a potential problem as well. At least it was one they could move. "Is it still a threat? Can Corypheus use it to travel the Fade?"

"You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key?" Morrigan waved a hand at the water. "The Well is the key. Take its power, and Mythal's last eluvian will be no more use to Corpyhus than glass." She sounded vaguely disturbed. "I did not expect the Well to feel so..." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Hungry."

"Let's not be reckless. I don't want anyone hurt."

Morrigan turned towards her. "I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."

Solas immediately stepped forward to protest. "Or more likely, to your own ends."

"What would you know of my 'ends,' elf?" Morrigan glared at him.

"You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast. You cannot be trusted." Solas gestured at Morrigan.

Morrigan sneered at him, and then turned back to Ruya. "Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. Let me drink, Inquisitor."

"'You alone?' You're not the only mage here." She wished she knew what, exactly, the Well truly was.

"I have studied the oldest lore. I have delved into mysteries of which you could only dream." Morrigan gestured. "Can you honestly tell me there is anyone better suited?"

She could perhaps think of one. "What about you, Solas?"

"No. Do not ask me again." His answer did not surprise her in the least.

Ruya glanced down at the mark on her hand. She was their only means of closing rifts. It wasn't a chance she could take. "Perhaps you're right."

"I am." Morrigan smiled. "You know I am."

"You're not concerned about the price? 'Bound forever to the will of Mythal'?"

"Bound to the will of dead god? It seems an empty warning. Perhaps a compulsion yet remains. Who can say otherwise? I do not fear it, even so."

"Are you sure you want this, Morrigan? We don't know what will happen."

"We do not, and yet it must be done. I am ready."

Maker, let this be the right choice. "It's yours."

She watched Morrigan step into the water.

#

"Morrigan?" She ran to the woman's side. Relief filled her when the witch began to move. "Are you all right?"

"Ellasin selah. Vissan..." Morrigan looked around her in confusion. "Vissanalla..." She sat up. "I..." Slowly, she rose. "I am intact. There is so much to sift through..." Morrigan turned to look at her. "But now we can -"

Below them, there was a scream of rage. Ruya looked to see Corypheus.

"The Eluvian..." Morrigan gestured as the mirror began to glow.

"Through the mirror." Ruya all but pushed Cassandra through. She looked back... and saw a figure rise from the pool. A woman. Corypheus stopped in his tracks. Ruya went through the mirror.

#

"It is done." Morrigan gestured, and the mirror eluvian ceased to glow.


	37. Chapter 37 - The Final Piece

It was odd seeing Skyhold so empty. The majority of their forces were still in the wild, digging out the rest of the red templars and securing the temple. She'd arrived to find a raven telling her that Brehan had lost Carver, and replied with instructions to go to Denerim and follow up with Lenore and Hawke. Seeing Corypheus take over the body of a Warden had shaken her, and she'd just as soon he not be anywhere near where Corypheus would strike.

Kels let her know her advisers had returned safely, and she headed into the war room.

#

"When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field. I'm not sure why." Cullen was resting his hands on his sword hilt. He was also favoring his left arm, and she made a note to drag him to the healer when they were done here.

Morrigan nodded. "What he wanted was no longer within the temple."

Cullen's answering nod was somewhat reluctant. "Perhaps. He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point."

Josephine stabbed the air with her pen. "Then Corypheus is finished."

"If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again." Leliana began examining the map on the table.

"He will not hide."

Ruya turned to look at Morrigan. "Meaning he will attack us directly, at Skyhold."

"Not necessarily, but neither will he remain idle."

Leliana folded her arms. "And how could you have such insight into his plans?"

"The Well of Sorrows held many voices, and they speak to me now from across the ages. They hold wisdom, secrets I never dreamed possible. But even they fear what Corypheus has become."

Victory was still some distance away. "Should we fear him more than his army?"

"Possibly. Luckily for you, he has a weakness." Morrigan gestured. "The dragon he calls is not truly an Archdemon. It is a dragon, in which Corypheus has invested part of his being. He doubtless did so out of pride, to emulate the gods of old. That pride can be exploited. Kill the dragon, and his ability to leap into other bodies is disrupted. He can be slain."

So all they had to do was kill a dragon. At least they'd managed to get in some practice. "You're sure? If there are no bodies for him to jump to..." The remaining Wardens were in Denerim, or in the Free Marches.

"You assume there is a limit to the range of his power. There is not." There was more worry in Morrigan's eyes than Ruya would have expected.

"Then what do you propose? Killing the dragon is no simple task, if it could even be found." Cullen folded his arms as he looked towards Morrigan.

"There is a way to defeat the dragon, to match Corypheus in his power. The Well whispers it to me now. Your help will be required, Inquisitor. There are a few things I must do first. I will let you know when I am ready, and we shall begin."

Cullen turned his eyes to Ruya. "I'll see to Skyhold's defenses in the meantime."

#

Ruya found Varric standing by the fire. "You made it."

He grinned. "Yeah. Should have seen it, Inquisitor. Iron Bull picked up one of those horrors and threw it at a behemoth."

"Our army fought well." She smiled proudly.

Varric shook his head at her. "You and Cullen act like a doting parents. I think he might carry portraits of all the soldiers in his pocket and I'm pretty sure you are knitting them all scarves."

"It gets cold here."

"So..." He looked up. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this. You went to an elven ruin..." He counted on his fingers as he spoke. "So a witch could consume a pool of magical goo, and then walked through a mirror. And wound up back here. Have I mentioned the shit that happens to you is crazy?"

When he put it that way...

#

"My dear, I'm afraid I must ask you for help." Vivienne adjusted one of her sleeves. "There is an alchemical formula that I must complete, but I have been unable to obtain a critical ingredient: the heart of a snowy wyvern." Vivienne gestured. "I had arranged to obtain one, but the chevaliers working with me were killed in the civil war."

A little more practice killing dragons couldn't hurt. Iron Bull would probably consider the outing fun. "If I'm going to hunt down a snowy wyvern, I need you to tell me everything you know about it."

"They're quite rare and exceedingly dangerous. Their venom is the most potent of any wyvern. Ordinary hunters would not make the attempt. The risk is too great. You, my dear, would certainly be an equal to this monster."

"We'll see if we can locate one."

"Thank you, my dear. I would be most grateful. I shall give the location of its lair to Cullen. Remember, my dear: I must have its heart, or the potion will not work." She inclined her head. "I eagerly await your success."

#

She sat down next to Iron Bull. "So..." Ruya raised an eyebrow. "Dorian?"

"Yep." He laughed before clearing his throat. "Yes, we've been spending time together."

Ruya hung her head, and then just laughed. "I suppose that's one way to improve relations between Tevinter and the Qunari."

He smacked her on the back. "You know me, boss. I'm a peacemaker. Whatever differences Dorian and I have, this is one way for us to come together." Her answering groan only seemed to encourage the man. "You get it? Cause..." He pumped a fist. "Yeah." He leaned back in his chair, and his voice became a bit more serious. "Dorian's a sweet guy. He's gentle, and he cares under all that bluster. I'm hoping we're good for each other." His eyebrows waggled. "Plus, I've never done it with a mage before. One time, he got so excited he set the curtains on fire." Iron Bull laughed as she turned bright red again.

"I am regretting starting this conversation."

"I should ask Cullen how he deals with the random magic thing. Got to be a templar trick."

"I am never taking you dragon hunting again."

"You know, boss, you're not a very nice person." He grinned. "So to kill Corypheus, all we have to do is kill his dragon first?"

"Looks that way."

"That's easy. We're good at killing shit." Iron Bull smacked her on the back again. This time, she had a barrier up, and he yelped and shook his hand as electricity crackled. He smirked. "Just one more big fight to put this magister asshole down for good. I knew you'd get us here, boss."

#

She stood at the stairs to the library, and took several minutes to work up her nerve before going to check on Dorian. He gave her a peck on the cheek when he saw her, before inviting her to join him for a glass of wine.

Ruya took a deep breath. "What's going on between you and Iron Bull, exactly?"

Dorian sighed. "If only there were a single discreet bone in that lummox." He took a drink. "Err..." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you truly want to know? Is this an official concern, or...?"

Well, she was sort of hoping this wasn't going to result in anyone being skewered or set on fire. "I'm asking as your friend. How did I not know about this?"

"I wouldn't want anyone to know about this, just like I wouldn't want anyone to know I fancy Fereldan beer."

"Oh, the shame, Dorian." She looked at him with mock disapproval over her wine glass, and he smiled.

"Well, it's something. A whole lot of something." He took a sip from his own glass. "At first, it was an ill-considered night after drinking. Then there was a second time, and then..." He took another drink. "I don't know what's 'going on,' to be honest. I suspect neither does the Bull." He looked down at his drink. "Now that I've said it out loud, my ancestors are officially turning over in their graves. Ah, well."

Maker help them all. Her friend was in love.

#

"The Temple of Mythal was extraordinary. In all my journeys, I never dreamed of finding anything like it." Ruya smiled at Solas as they began their usual walk around Skyhold. He returned her smile as he continued speaking. "What will you do with the power of the Well once Corypheus is dead?"

There was still so much to be done. So many refugees. And so much more beyond that. "I'll use whatever power I have to undo the chaos that Corypheus and his allies have caused."

"You would put things back the way they were before?" He seemed surprised at her answer.

"Yes. I mean, not exactly..." Some things needed to be changed.

"I know what you mean. Thank you."

She blinked. "For what?"

"You have not been what I expected, Inquisitor. You have..." He turned to look up at Skyhold. "Impressed me. You honor the past and work to recover what was lost, even if the cost is high. I respect that, and I am indebted to you for the reminder. Forgive my melancholy. Corypheus has cost us much. The Temple of Mythal did not deserve such a fate. The orb he carries, and its stolen power..." He turned back to her. "That, at least, we may still recover. With luck, some of the past may yet survive."

Ruya put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Solas. We couldn't have done this without you."

"You are welcome."

#

Sera was trying to stifle a laugh. And failing. "I'm sorry. Oh, wait, no, I'm not." She spread her hands. "It's just the funniest, innit? That creaky old Abelas in Mythal saying the elves weren't destroyed by Tevinter?"

"If that's a joke, I don't get it." She'd sent scouts to try to locate Abelas, to let him know he was welcome at Skyhold. They hadn't found him.

"Everyone is always, 'Oh, poor elves, victims of this and whatever.' But the empire ate itself. Love it." She bounced on her cushion. "Like being sad makes them better than me. Turns out, they're not victims. They're the same as everyone else: arseholes." She gestured. "Plus, a big, old temple full of demon-worshiping lies. Grand, that."

It was probably good that Brehan was still in Denerim for more reasons other than Corypheus. She'd little doubt if he knew, he'd be in the wilds right now hunting for Abelas personally. "Why are you dismissing what happened in Mythal?"

"Or course. None of it holds up. I mean, it was impressive and all. Makes the Dalish look like tits for living in the woods. But so what? There can't be a bunch of gods and the Maker. Don't matter how much or little you believe, those don't fit. So call me stupid, but I believe the stuff not made up by dead people who failed. Mythal is a ruin full of demons." Sera looked up at her uncertainly. "I mean, it just makes sense, right?"

Ruya sighed. She still didn't know what to make of that Temple. The arguments between Solas and Morrigan. So many things that didn't fit. "I'm with you. Everything in that temple was highly suspect." Including Morrigan herself.

"Or course it was. You couldn't be the Herald and think otherwise, yeah? I mean, that would just be daft. So, main takeaway: we got really weird power, and we can throw it at Coryphy-whatever. Fighting shite with shite. It's like poetry or something. I don't know. Get a bard on that. We should go slap hands in the tavern."

She thought about trying to clarify or explain, but decided it likely wouldn't matter anyway. Sera was Sera. And somebody needed to laugh at everything.

#

He touched up the paint around the eyes, then gave it a critical look. His father would probably be pleased. Maybe he'd make a nug next. The giant ones the Inquisitor had found somewhere did tend to get everyone staring whenever any of their forces got up the nerve to ride one.

"So it's done?"

Blackwall turned to see the Inquisitor in the doorway. "Just about." He set the brush down. "The little ones in the camps don't have much. I thought this might cheer them up. Even in the midst of war, they deserve to be children."

"It's almost time. Are you ready?" She raised an eyebrow at him, her face as warm as it had been before, when she'd come by to visit him more often.

"I am. I've been ready for a long time." He turned to face her. "Things become clear on the battlefield. It's where I truly know myself. Everything else fades."

"You're content." She nodded. "I'm glad."

Made him feel good, hearing that. "I am. There has always been one constant. I am a soldier. I am trained to kill, to follow orders, and to ask no questions." He only hoped she understood what he was trying to tell her. "But this time, I'm fighting for something I believe in, for people I care about. I chose to stay with the Inquistion. I chose this fight, and the difference is profound." He bowed. "I have only you to thank."

She patted his shoulder before leaving.

#

Mother Giselle was talking to Cassandra in the armory. "Will you not consider it, Lady Cassandra?" Giselle appeared to be entreating the other woman. "The clerics are still sequestered. If no one steps forward, they will debate until -"

"And you think I could make them agree?" Cassandra interrupted. She shook her head. "I've heard enough for one day, Mother Giselle."

"Talk to her, Your Worship." Mother Giselle nodded to Ruya as she passed.

Ruya gave her a confused look before going to see Cassandra. "Is there a problem? It seems like she's bothering you."

"Mother Giselle is kind, and she means well. So, yes, she was." Cassandra leaned against a table. "I assume you've heard that Leliana and I are both candidates to be the next Divine." She'd heard. She was really hoping no one would ask her to choose between them. "Because of what happened at Halamshiral, of course. The empire favors you, thus everyone close to you. So now the Chantry bandies our names about without even asking us first."

"How can you and Leliana be candidates? You're not even priests." And she really didn't like the thought of her people being used as political pawns.

"It is not without precedent. Amara the Third was sister to the emperor, and Galatea a commoner. Leliana and I were, at least, part of the Chantry hierarchy. It would be accepted."

"If you don't want it, then tell them no."

She was surprised to see Cassandra hesitate. The woman gestured, and Ruya followed. "Surely it was never meant to be like this. The Chantry, the Circle of Magi, the templars..." They stepped out into the daylight. "This cannot be what they intended when it all began. The Chantry should provide faith. Hope. Instead, it cannot veer from its course, even in the face of certain death."

"If you're concerned, then make it better." If they did choose Cassandra, she would support her friend wholeheartedly.

"Did you know Varric is Andrastian?" Cassandra's smile was fond. "Oh, he blasphemes with every second breath, but deep down, he believes. His heart is virtuous. But he would never step foot in a Chantry. It should be the first place to which the virtuous turn. It needs to change. Perhaps I must be the one to change it."

"What would you change about the Chantry?"

Cassandra gestured at Ruya's staff. "The Circle of Magi has its place, but it needs reform. Let the mages govern themselves, with our help. Let the templars stand not as jailors of mages, but as protectors of the innocent. We must be vigilant, but we must also be compassionate to all peoples of Thedas, human or no. That is what I would change."

Ruya nodded respectfully. "So this is your new crusade?"

"I've agreed to nothing yet."

"And if the Chantry calls on you?"

"Then I will do whatever I can, for as long as I can." Cassandra shook her head. "I suppose I should not be so concerned. The clerics speak my name for now, nothing more." She gestured. "For now, restoring order and stopping Corypheus remain our priority."

#

"So it's true. Some look to Cassandra or even me as Justinia's successor. I never thought the idea would gain momentum." Leliana was standing in front of the rookery shrine. "Or course, with the other candidates out of the picture..."

"Is becoming Divine something you really want?" Ruya leaned on the wall next to her.

"When Justinia was alive, I would've laughed at anyone who even suggested that I could be her successor. Things have changed. Still, I don't know." She turned towards Ruya. "Restoring the Chantry will be like trying to steer a sinking vessel through a storm."

"Whoever becomes Divine will have my support if she requires it."

Leliana smiled. "And I'm sure whoever becomes Divine will absolutely require the Inquisition's backing. The Chantry is faltering, but it still has influence over the people. Who tells the people what's right? Who do they look to in times of peril? A Divine with enough support can change the Chantry, and with it, Thedas. But this is a discussion for later. If Corypheus wins, finding a new Divine will be the least of our problems."

#

The throne was just as uncomfortable as it had been every other time she'd sat in it. Cullen stood, instead of Josephine. He nodded to her. "Forgive me, Inquisitor. For personal interest, I have relieved Josephine. As you might expect." He turned to the man as the soldiers brought him in. "Knight-Templar Samson, general to Corypheus, traitor to the Order. The blood on his hands cannot be measured. His head is too valuable to take. Kirkwall, Orlais: many would see him suffer. I can't say I'm not one of them."

"Judging him will affect as many as his crimes. I won't take it lightly.

Samson lifted his head to look at her. "The red lyrium will steal your vengeance. You know what it does. Corypheus only delayed my corruption."

Cullen's voice held barely checked anger. "Are you still loyal to that thing? He poisoned the Order, used them to kill thousands."

"Templars have always been used. How many were left to rot, like I was, after the Chantry burned away their minds? Piss on it. I followed him so templars could at least die at their best." Samson shrugged. "Same lie as the Chantry. The prophet just isn't as pretty."

Ruya looked at the faces in the hall. Lysette. Moira. The other templars that had joined her forces, at least the ones that had already returned from the wilds. She saw other faces too. Eril. Xaver. Gavren. "I found your people. They believed in you. Believed your cause was righteous."

"Not your business, Inquisitor."

"Your friend Maddox was so loyal, he killed himself. For you." Cullen's hand clenched as though he wanted to wrap it around the hilt of his sword.

"They were always going to die. I saw what Corypheus was doing, so yes, I fed them hope instead of despair. I made them believe their pain had purpose. Just like the Chantry does. Right, Commander?" Samson pulled his eyes away from Cullen. "It ended as well as anything else I've done. Corypheus would kill me on sight. I'll tell your people what they want. Everything I cared about is destroyed."

She wished they didn't need his information. That she could just stick him in some dark hole and... and be no better than he was. "Very well, Samson, you will spend your remaining years serving the Inquisition. Cullen will be your handler. Perhaps he can get something useful out of you." She hated adding to the weight on her general's shoulders.

"I doubt the commander believes there's anything worthy left in me."

"You're not wrong. But you served something greater than yourself once. Perhaps you can be made to remember that."

#

She found Cullen in his office, flinging daggers at the practice dummy. He sighed when he saw her. "Samson took everything from those templars. He corrupted their souls, twisted them into everything they stood against. Everything they would have hated." The dagger sank into the dummy almost to the hilt.

"I know the red templars fight for Corypheus, but I feel sorry for them." All she could do now was pray some could be saved.

"They're barely human now. The red lyrium left Samson's mind unaltered. He knew what he was doing. He dares speak as though it were a mercy? The man's a monster." Cullen retrieved the knives, and tossed them onto his desk. "I pray his information is useful. His life is good for little else."

Ruya waved her hand, using her magic to send one of the knives back into the face of the practice dummy. "Samson got what he deserved."

"The men and women he betrayed -" Cullen threw another knife. It landed just above hers. "They deserved something better. Samson deserves nothing." He threw the last blade. "The red templars needed to be torn down. We've broken Corypheus's army." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I might have known some of them. If my life had gone differently -" He shook his head. "I might have been one of them." He turned towards her. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had not been at the Conclave? If you'd never become the Inquisitor?"

She looked at the man in front of her. Her general. "A life without you?" She smiled. "Never."

#

Finding the snowy wyvern brought them face to snout with another dragon, much to the delight of the Iron Bull. And, if she were completely honest with herself, she'd have to admit she'd had just a little bit of fun battling the beast alongside her comrades. Ruya imagined Vivienne would say the same.

Vivienne tapped the dead dragon with the butt of her staff. "You know, Cassandra, you really ought to have armor with gilding. Or dragon scales. Preferably both."

"Would that not be impractical?" Cassandra looked down at her silverite plate mail.

"It would be dramatic, my dear! Half the value of armor is intimidation."

"I prefer the half that keeps blades out of my innards, personally."

"I believe Dagna actually lined that particular set of armor with dragon webbing." Ruya glanced up from where she was healing a cut on Blackwall. "She thought Cassandra could use a little more fire resistance after that time she got a bit too close to one of Dorian's spells. She did the same for Cole."

"It wouldn't have hurt me. It's friendly fire."

Dorian sighed at Cole. "That doesn't always mean what you think it means."

#

"Inquisitor, you are a treasure." Vivienne's smile was genuine and warm. "Please, accept this as your payment. I must begin work immediately. You have been a dear friend, and I..." Vivienne hesitated a moment before smiling again. "Would like you to come with me."

#

The manor seemed alien, with no people inside. Vivienne led her up the stairs. "This should only take a moment, Inquisitor."

Vivienne walked to the man lying on the bed. Ruya caught a scent in the air, and felt a lump rise in her throat. The man was dying. Vivienne's face was gentle as she took his hand. "I'm here, my darling." She lifted his head and put the potion to his lips.

He stirred slightly, eyes opening. "Vivienne?"

"Yes, darling."

Duke Bastien raised a hand to touch her cheek. "It's going to be all right, my love." His hand fell, and he went still.

"My darling? Bastien?"

Ruya came up beside the other woman. "Vivienne, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing here now."

#

Not knowing what to say, she simply took Vivienne's hand during the carriage ride. Vivienne's fingers clutched hers despite her face remaining composed. "Bastien is dead. I can hardly believe..." She swallowed, and a faint trace of a smile came to her lips. "It was the Wintersend Bal, my first visit to the Imperial Palace. The Circle sent a dozen of us to entertain the nobility. I was in awe of everyone and everything. And then..." Her fingers tightened around Ruya's. "Our eyes met. Bastien spent the entire ball at my side. The dowager tried to have him killed for slighting her, but he didn't care."

"Falling in love across a crowded ballroom. Sounds like something out of a children's story."

"He was a dashing rogue, and any defects he might have had were made up for with rank and importance. It was..." She closed her eyes for a moment. "A more innocent time, I suppose. And now he's gone, and I..." Vivienne nodded slowly. "I must right to his son Laurent..." Her voice became more businesslike. "And his sister will make a terrible fuss if she isn't informed first. And I'll need to arrange for the Chantry services. Maker only knows how long that will take."

"If I can help you, just say the word."

"No, my dear. I'll handle everything." The carriage came to a halt. "Excuse me. I have so much to do."

#

Ruya stared across the valley. The weight of it, of all those soldiers... surely victory must be close. She went to Skyhold's Chantry, and found Cullen there, kneeling before the statue of Andraste. "Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond."

She joined her voice to his for the last of the prayer. "A prayer for you?"

"For those we have lost. And those I am afraid to lose." He glanced up as she knelt next to him.

"You're afraid?"

"Of course I am. Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at Mythal. What more is he capable of? It's only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength wherever we can." He stood, pulling her to her feet as he did. "When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again. Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him."

Her hand ran down his armor. "There's nothing to worry about. I have luck on my side, remember?"

He laughed. "That's less comforting than I'd hoped." He caught her and pulled her to him, holding her close. His voice whispered in her ear as he bent his head to her shoulder. "Whatever happens, you will come back."

"Cullen, you don't have to -"

"Allow me this." He held her tightly. "To believe anything else would..." She could barely make out his words. "I can't."

#

Morrigan led them to another temple, one covered by growth. The veil there felt... Ruya didn't have the words. Alive, perhaps. Anticipating. She glanced at Solas, and knew he felt it too.

The statue itself looked almost untouched by the years of weathering. "'Tis all that remains of the great altar." She brushed vines away from an inscription, and read. "'We few who travel far, call to me, and I will come. Without mercy, without fear.'"

"'Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear.'" Solas finished the verse. "A very old invocation, perfectly translated."

"Why, thank you." Morrigan's voice held only a tinge of sarcasm.

"'Without mercy?' That sounds rather ominous." She thought of how Solas had described Mythal back in the temple. The kind dispenser of justice and the dark bringer of vengeance. The Mother, protective and fierce.

"Indeed it does." Morrigan turned towards her. "Your companions will need to go elsewhere. Not to worry. If there is shouting, they will hear it readily enough."

Ruya looked over her shoulder. Solas nodded, and led the others away. Cassandra and Blackwall both went reluctantly. Morrigan took another step towards the altar. Light gleamed as she cast upon the altar, her voice ringing out. "You know who I am. From high priest to high priest, I am the last to drink of sorrows. Come to us, Mythal. Whatever you are, whatever remains, I invoke your name and your power."

The Veil... shifted. It tingled against her skin, as though something feather-light was passing near. The air went still. And then, striding from the tall grass, came a woman. A woman, and something more.

"Mother."

Ruya blinked, and turned to stare at Morrigan. "Mother?"

"Now, isn't this a surprise?" The woman spoke in a tone that suggested she wasn't surprised in the least.

"I take it you know her?" Ruya raised an eyebrow at Morrigan.

The witch looked absolutely furious. "She is a deceiving witch." Morrigan started to cast.

"Now, now, that's quite enough of that." The woman gestured, and the spell forming in Morrigan's hands simply vanished.

"What have you done to me?"

Amusement tinged the woman's words. "I have done nothing. You drank from the Well of your own volition."

"Then..." Morrigan seemed to shrink. "You are Mythal?"

Ruya turned and stared. And then took a knee. "Thank you for coming. I had no idea what to expect."

"You see, girl?" The woman sounded pleased as she turned her attention back to Morrigan. "Those are manners, as you require a demonstration."

"I do not understand. How can you be Mythal?"

"Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her."

"Then..." Ruya tried to understand. "You carry Mythal inside you?"

"She is a part of me, no more separate than your heart from your chest." Her yellow eyes met Morrigan's. "You hear the voices of the Well, girl. What do they say?"

Morrigan closed her eyes. A hundred heartbeats passed before she opened them again. "They..." Her voice was quiet. "Say you speak the truth."

"But what was Mythal? A legend given name and called a god, or something more?" The woman waved a hand. "Truth is not the end, but a beginning." She walked up the stairs to them. "A herald, indeed. Shouting to the heavens, harbinger of a new age. As for me, I have had many names. But you..." She nodded to Ruya. "May call me Flemeth."

Now, that name she'd heard. The woman who had saved both the Wardens and Hawke. Oh, sweet blood of Andraste. "This meeting was no accident, was it?"

"Clever girl."

"The voices..." Morrigan still sounded disbelieving. "Came from you?"

"The price of the Well seemed no dire thing when you saw so much to gain, hmm?" Flemeth's yellow eyes were knowing. "The voices did not lie, Morrigan. I can help you." She extended a hand, holding it just over Morrigan's head. Light seemed to shimmer around both. "Do you understand, child?"

"Yes, I..." Morrigan nodded. "Think I do."

Flemeth turned, and walked away.

"Wait." Morrigan called out.

Flemeth turned. "A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me." She continued into the tall grass, and vanished once more.

Ruya started to put a hand on Morrigan's shoulder, then thought better of it. Morrigan closed her eyes, and then nodded as she reopened them. "Come. We should return to Skyhold. I have the answer to your problem. I can match the Archdemon's power, when the time comes. All that remains is for you to find Corypheus."


	38. Chapter 38 - Doom Upon the World

"Brehan sent a raven saying he needs to speak with you immediately upon returning to Skyhold."

"You did tell him to stay put for now, yes?" Ruya raised an eyebrow at Leliana.

"Yes. I..." She sighed. "Maker, how am I going to tell him about Flemeth?"

"I suggest in person, with a lot of alcohol."

Leliana sighed. "He has a fondness for a particular Fereldan whiskey. I will see if Josephine can procure some." She stared at the shrine. "I was pondering who might be Divine, and it suddenly occurred to me." She turned to Ruya. "Is it so ridiculous for the grand clerics to support me? Why shouldn't they?"

"If you were Divine, what would you do?"

She touched the elven trinket lying on the shrine. "Change things. Change everything. Your support of the mage rebellion was a good start. We must build on this. No more Circles. The mages will be free. The Chantry will accept them as the Maker's children. In fact, it will accept everyone. Elves, dwarves, even Qunari. Why exclude them?" She gestured. "The Chantry allows our differences to tear us apart, instead of teaching us how we are the same."

Pity Leliana and Cassandra couldn't both be Divine. Keep the good. Change the bad. Learn and grow. "I think you would make a good Divine."

"I am glad to hear it. Your support may persuade the grand clerics to vote in my favor." She petted one of the birds. "The Chantry was a beacon of hope to me once, you know. In my years at Lothering's Chantry, we turned no one away from our doors. It was a refuge, a place of peace. I felt the Maker's presence and His love, even when they told me He'd left us. This is the Chantry I know, the Chantry I wish the world to see."

Ruya remembered that feeling. When she'd been a child, the song had lifted her. For a moment, she found herself thinking of Roderick. She hoped the man approved of the Inquisition he'd given his life to save. "The world could certainly use the force for good you describe."

"Yes, the Chantry should be a force for good, instead of what it is. The Chantry dictated where it should have inspired. It spoke of judgment instead of acceptance. It should encourage the good in everyone, rather than rebuke us for our sins. No one should be turned away from our doors. No one is without worth. Whoever you are, whatever your mistakes, you are loved. Unconditionally." Leliana looked upwards and smiled. "'In your heart shall burn an unquenchable flame'".

#

"What happened at the elven temple..." Dorian set his book down and stood up. "It's got me thinking. I should go back, shouldn't I? Once this is done..." He shrugged. "If we're still alive. All my talk of how terribly wrong things are back home, but what do I do about it? Nothing."

"How does this relate to the elven temple?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You encountered ancient elves. A piece of history, something the Imperium didn't destroy. Maybe my people can atone for what we've done. There is something still left to restore. Maybe not all of us want to, but that could be altered. If you can change minds, so can I." He took a deep breath as he drew himself to his full height.

She smiled. Why did her friends keep selling themselves short? "You're not doing nothing, Dorian. You came here. You're fighting with us."

"Thank you for saying that. I want to do more than stop Corypheus, however. I want to save my home." He looked at her. "It might surprise you to know that you're the one who inspired me. You're shaping the world..." He put his hand on her shoulder. "For good or ill. How could I aspire to do any less? If that means proving that Tevinter can be better, that there's hope even for my homeland? I would do anything."

Ruya hugged him.

#

"Hey, you. You have time? It's not a question, let's go." Sera grabbed her arm and began pulling her out of the main hall. "I've got something I want to do for you. Just come, you won't need your gear and stuff."

"Sera?" She got her feet under her and began to follow the woman. "Explain?"

"Ugh, just come on, will you? I haven't wanted to do this with anyone for a long time."

#

"We're eating. On a roof." She looked at the cookie-like object in her hand.

"They're horrible, right? And raisins, ugh. I frigging still hate cookies."

Considering she was pretty sure the other woman had made the cookies, she wasn't going to say anything on that front. "No, no. It's just that this is all a little confusing."

Sera looked down at the cookie in her hand. "I got caught stealing when I was little, yeah? You get alienage or worse for that. Some daft boy hit the guards so they'd let me go, and I ran. The 'Lady Emmald' saw it. She took me in." Sera turned the cookie over and over. "She was sick and couldn't have children. I had no parents. It worked out. Anyway, she gets a year sicker, so I ask about her cookies. Because mums make cookies. I can pass that down, or something. Turns out, she couldn't cook. She missed that talk with her mum. The ones she 'made' she bought and pretended. Aw, right? Well, no, she was a bitch. She hid buying them by keeping me away from the baker. She did that by lying that he didn't like me, didn't like elves. She let me hate so she could protect her pride. I hated him so much, and I hated..." The cookie crumbled in her hand. "Well, she died, and I hate pride. 'Pride cookies.' But. This Inquisition thing is working out. So I figured I could make some..." She turned to look at Ruya. "'Inquisition cookies?' Because then I could like them again? Ugh, it's stupid."

"You know what?" Ruya put her hand on Sera's shoulder. "That would be great."

"See, I knew..." Sera blinked. "Wait, really? Because it seemed frigging daft every step to me." She sighed. "Suppose it's not really about them. I hate learning lessons. Makes my stomach hurt. Anyway, I'll throw this rubbish away. Next time will be better, yeah?"

"Sera? Anytime." She looked down. "Can we get off the roof now?"

"Oh, yes, please. Smells like bird and dank. This part, not a good idea. Thanks, yeah? Feels good, this."

#

Cullen coughed as a flour-covered piece of cloth hit him in the face, sending a spray of white all over him. "What the..."

"I..." Cassandra stared at him in shock, then at the cackling Sera who stood just behind him. "I apologize, Commander."

Dorian had to hold onto Ruya to stop himself from falling over laughing. Ruya tried to keep a straight face, and failed miserably. "Cullen. Care to try an Inquisition cookie?"

He looked around the room. There was flour everywhere. Cassandra had what appeared to be egg dripping out of her hair. Minaeve looked as though someone had dumped a bucket of milk over her head. "I..." He shook his head, turned around, and went to go find a snack elsewhere.

#

It was dark when she walked up the stairs towards Cullen's office. Cole was sitting on the ramparts. He shifted his position when he saw her coming. "Corypheus died, and then he didn't. That's why he always felt wrong, like he didn't fit inside himself. He wears another man's life. I thought dying was forever."

Ruya came around to stand next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. "It's hard for any of us to make sense of. Corypheus is using ancient magic."

Cole stood, and paced along the railing. "But is it him? Is he real? If a man can be dead and then not..." He stopped, and turned to look at her. "Could I have saved the real Cole?"

Her heart broke for him. "What happened to him wasn't your fault."

"His hands were bruised from beating on the wall. It was dark like the cabinet where he hid to escape his father. His belly hurt like knives, throat cracked dry. He was along. I pushed through and held his hand. It was all I could do." Cole sat down. "He said, 'thank you.'"

She put her arm around him again, and he leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thank you," he said quietly.

#

"Did you..." Leliana gave Morrigan a worried look. "Find what you need, Morrigan?"

"I can match the darkspawn magister's dragon, yes. As for matching Corypheus..." Morrigan turned towards Ruya. "That is up to you, Inquisitor."

"Believe me, I know." She leaned on the war table.

"Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us."

"We've been looking for his base since all this began, with no success." Leliana tossed a marker across the table in frustration.

"His dragon must come and go from somewhere." Cullen stared at the map as though the answer would magically appear before them.

"What about the Deep Roads?" Josephine waved her pen. "We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to -"

Green light flooded the room, and they all turned to stare at the window. The sky above where haven had once stood was writhing and glowing.

"It seems Corypheus is not content to wait."

"He's in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?"

"You either clsoe the Breach once more, or it swallows the world."

Josephine dropped her pen. "But that's madness. Wouldn't it kill him as well?"

Fear showed on Cullen's face when he looked to her. "Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you - we must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds."

They didn't have time. Every hour the Breach was open, new rifts would be appearing. "I must go now, before it's too late."

She was turning towards the door when Kels came rushing in. "Sers."

"Report."

"Some of the returning scouts have sighted a large number of darkspawn in the valley."

"Cullen, take the Chargers and meet up with the returning forces. Morrigan and I will deal with Corypheus."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

#

Scout Harding's face became fierce when she saw the first dead Inquisition soldier. Ruya unlimbered her staff. Behind her, Cassandra tapped her sword against her shield and nodded. "Let chaos be undone."

#

There were fewer darkspawn than he'd expected. He looked over the report from the scouts. "Pull our forces back to this location." He touched the map. "They can hold the position until the rest of our forces arrive."

"Yes, Commander."

Cullen watched Kels leave. The boy was starting to grow a beard. It might be time to award him an actual rank. He left the tent to see about the sappers.

#

"Tell me, where is your Maker now?" Corypheus towered over the remaining soldiers. "Call Him. Call down His wrath upon me." The orb glowed red as it floated above his hand. "You cannot, for He does not exist. I am Corypheus. I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger. Bow before your new god and be spared."

Her soldiers stood. "Never." One raised his blade.

"As you wish." Corypheus gathered fire in his hands as he tore the Veil.

Though her soldiers went flying, the barrier did it's work. They would breath another day. She arced lightning into the demons, echoed by Solas, Vivienne, and Dorian.

Corypheus turned towards her. "I knew you would come."

"It ends here, Corypheus." She raised her staff.

"And so it shall." He called his power to him, and once again she raised a barrier. "You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are. A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove her, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood."

Thrones were damned uncomfortable, and the last thing she wanted was another. "I'm the Maker's chosen." She slammed the butt of her staff into the ground.

"You dare." He raised his hand, and she saw the dragon appear behind him. It leaped.

And another dragon hit it from out of nowhere.

Morrigan.

#

"Commander."

Cullen blinked at the man standing in his command tent. "Agent Rowland." How had the man gotten past his guards? He smiled. "Your information came just in time."

"Hopefully this does as well." He gestured at the map. "Your people are about to walk into an ambush. I've marked the darkspawn locations. Redirect your people here, here, and here to close off the outer body. Your sappers will need to seal these tunnels. As long as we keep the darkspawn's attention on the valley, they'll be able to get in and contain it. We'll deal with the main body before they reach the surface."

"Who is we?"

"My army. Get yours moving, Commander. The last thing either of us need is this force reaching Skyhold."

"Rowland, if your numbers are right..." He stared at the map.

"You took his army, Commander. Does it surprise you all that much that he wants to take yours?" He smiled. "Trust me on this, Commander."

"Are you sure you don't want backup?" Cullen tapped the marker on the map. "I can send the Chargers in with you. Dealing with that many won't be easy."

"If it were easy, someone else would do it."

#

"A dragon. How clever of you." The ground beneath them began to shake. "It will avail you nothing." The rocks they stood upon rattled as the remains of the temple were torn apart, rising into the air. She saw Dorian, Iron Bull, and Varric fall. Dorian managed to get a barrier around them all. She turned to look over her shoulder, and saw only Cassandra, Solas, and Cole. All she could do for the others was pray. "You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my divine will." And kick Corypheus's blighted ass.

#

Rowland rejoined him as they headed for the valley. Cullen nodded as the man fell into step beside him. "The main force?"

"Buried." Rowland gestured in the direction they were headed. "We're looking at no more than a couple hundred now, but there are some alphas and emissaries among them. You'll want to direct your mages to keep barriers up, and focus your archers on the emissaries."

"You've some experience fighting darkspawn." Cullen raised an eyebrow. "You're a Blight veteran?"

"Yes."

"What'd you do?" He was starting to wonder if the man was a member of the Order of Vigilance. No few elves served in their ranks.

"Stabbed things." Rowland shrugged.

Cullen nodded. He looked up towards the breach. She'd be there soon, if she wasn't already. Maker, please keep her safe.

"We best hurry, Commander. They're going to expect us to have the darkspawn cleaned up and dinner on the table by the time they get back."

He choked back a laugh. "Probably going to want a hot bath as well."

"You're afraid for her." Rowland looked up at the breach.

"Yes."

"They can do this, Cullen. Do not doubt them now." He nodded to Cullen. "They have their battle. And we have ours."

#

Corypheus taunted them as he moved through the floating ruins. It occurred to her that his taunts might have been more effective if he hadn't been running. She kept the barrier up, and felt Solas add his own strength to reinforce it. As the clouds broke apart and reformed, she saw the two dragons locked in mortal combat. The beast that was Morrigan soared upwards before turning, folding its wings, and diving to hit the tattered creature with a massive blow. It would have worked, had Corypheus not chosen that moment to throw a bolt of energy at her. Morrigan faltered just enough for the other dragon to shift position. A moment later, there was only one dragon on the field. A tattered beast, moving towards them.

"She's hurt, but not dead. We have to help her."

"There's a dragon trying to kills us," Ruya pointed out to Cole.

"All the better to revive our own." Solas gestured with his staff.

There was nothing they could do for Morrigan now. Hopefully, one of the others would be able to reach her.

#

Cullen saw Rowland stumble, and for a moment he thought the other man had been hit. Instead, the elf let out a snarl, and dove into a group of shrieks. A few heartbeats later, the shrieks were dead. Cullen brought up his shield to block a blow from a massive hurlock, and then the elf was moving back towards him, hamstringing the thing.

There was a slight tremor in the ground. Rowland gave him a nod. "Two down, Commander."

"I counted six flares."

"Let's get those ogres off your sappers, shall we?" Rowland turned and flung his axe. It hit an ogre in the chest, dropping it. The young man pulled it free without missing a step as he continued forward.

"Maker's breath." Cullen shook his head, and followed.

#

The Archdemon was wounded. Ruya exchanged a look with Cassandra. They had done this before. She wove the barrier around them, trusting to Solas to keep it reinforced. Then the spirit blade was in her hand, and she and Cassandra charged in. Cole darted in and out, taking advantage of every time the dragon tried to turn to face her or Cassandra to strike blows against weak points. It opened its mouth to breath fire at them, and Solas hit it with an arc of lightning. They moved, in, out, a wolf pack bringing down larger prey.

The beast feel.

There was a surge of... something.

And Corypheus shrieked.

#

He slammed his shield into the hurlock, and then spun. Rowland moved in unison, bringing his weapons up to catch the attacking shriek. The ground trembled again. "Up and out, Commander."

Cullen nodded, and shouted the order to his forces. They began to pull back, up the hill. They'd held the darkspawn's attention long enough. The tunnels were sealed. Time to let the mages do their thing.

Next to him, he heard Rowland laugh. "No," the elven man said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Rowland?"

"It's almost done, Commander."

#

"Let it end here. Let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder."

They moved, following the sound of Corypheus's voice. He flung spells at them chaotically. She saw him notice Cole. "You dare come before me, demon? I will bind you, as I have bound so many before."

"I am no demon..." Cole's voice was firm and strong. "And you are no god."

"Then die with the others." Corypheus sent a blast of fire at him, only to have it turned away by Ruya's barrier. The spell reflected back to him, eliciting another outraged cry. "I need only moments more."

She signaled Solas, and they cast together, mingling their magic to reinforce each other. Lightning combined with the pure raw energy of the Fade. Corypheus stumbled backwards. "Not like this. I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages..." The orb glowed brightly in his hand. "Dumat. Ancient ones. I beseech you. If you exist - if you ever truly existed - aid me now."

Ruya let the spirit blade vanish. She focused her power through the mark, drawing on the pieces of the Veil as Solas had so patiently showed her. A deep breath, and she focused, like calling to like. The orb was ripped from Corypheus's hand, and flew to hers. She drew in, drawing deep, letting it fill her. And then she raised her hand to the sky. The energy poured from her in a single burst, as it had before. The Breach shifted, fluctuated, trembled. And closed.

The orb fell from her hand. She strode to where Corypheus was struggling to regain his feet. "You wanted into the Fade?" She focused the last of the energy, tearing him along with the Veil. And she scattered him across the Void.

#

"That's the last of them." Cullen wiped the blood from his sword and tossed the rag away. "I hope those resistance potions did the trick."

"Between those and the barriers, your people will be fine, Commander." Rowland sheathed his own blade.

"That's three I owe you." Cullen smiled. "The breach is closed." He stared up at the sky. "She did it."

"I suggest you get back to your woman." Rowland bowed.

"Come back with us. We'd not have managed without you." Cullen gestured. "This victory is yours as well."

"You'll see me again." Rowland saluted, and then headed east.

Cullen stood a moment, watching him go. Then he turned, and went to get back to his woman.

#

"Solas?"

"The orb." He was kneeling next to the broken pieces.

She'd drawn too deep. Taken too much from it. "I know you wanted the orb saved. I'm so sorry."

He set the piece he was holding down, and stood. "It is not your fault."

Ruya took a step towards him. They'd won. He should be... "There's more, isn't there?"

"It was not supposed to happen this way." He took a breath, and looked out over the ruins. "No matter what comes, I want you to know you shall always have my respect."

That... felt like a goodbye. She started to walk towards him, and heard Cassandra's voice. "Inquisitor? Are you alive?" Maker, there were probably injured. She glanced again at Solas, and went to go see the others.

Dorian had Morrigan's arm over his shoulder. The others. Varric. Iron Bull. Cole. Cassandra. Vivienne. Sera. Blackwall. Harding. The dozen soldiers whose names she was going to learn and who she intended to knit scarves for as soon as they got back to Skyhold and she learned to knit. The glanced over her shoulder to see Solas at the top of the stairs, watching her. "Victorious, I see. What a novel result." Morrigan's voice drew her attention back. "And it seems the Breach is finally closed."

"Looks that way." She moved in to heal the injuries the woman had taken.

"What do we do now?" Cassandra sounded as though she could hardly believe it.

Ruya looked over her shoulder again. Solas was gone. She took a deep breath, and looked back at Cassandra. "We go back to Skyhold."


	39. Chapter 39 - The Song Begins Again

Skyhold. Her general stood atop the balcony, flanked by Leliana and Josephine. Her soldiers shouted and cheered. If she wasn't mistaken, a few of them were already well on their way to drunk. She smiled, and walked through the courtyard with her friends beside her.

They stayed behind as she climbed the stairs. Her advisers bowed, and then Cullen stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back, and heard the soldiers cheer even louder. Ruya laughed, and then turned to her soldiers. Her Inquisition. She lifted her staff in the air triumphantly, and sent a shower of fireworks into the sky. A moment later, a dozen other mages did the same thing, lighting the sky in a riot of color.

#

"A moment, my lady." Leliana drew her aside.

Ruya followed, fairly sure of what the other woman was going to tell her. "Yes?"

"My agents have found no trace of Solas. He has simply vanished. As has Morrigan and her son. If they do not wish to be found, there is likely nothing we can do. But I will keep looking."

Morrigan she'd expected. Solas, however... "Why would he just leave? Something must be wrong."

"You said he was upset about the orb."

She shook her head. "That can't be the only reason."

#

"Now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate." Leliana gestured at the great hall. "Afterwards you will be very busy. Every noble in southern Thedas is clamoring to meet you."

Wonderful. Maybe she should also vanish mysteriously. "The fighting is over. Why do they want to meet me now?"

Leliana actually laughed at her. "You're joking, yes? They wish to bask in the glory of your victory, hoping that some of it will rub off on them. Everyone knows Empress Celene owes you her life, and her throne. A thousand problems remain, and your opinion will be sought on each one - whether you wish to give it or not."

"I don't see what the fuss is about. Corypheus needed to be stopped."

"And you are the one who stopped him." Leliana gestured. "Previously you were an upstart - a mage, of all things - leading rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not see the single hand behind the chaos. Once he did, they knew: a magister and a darkspawn in one creature. The ultimate evil. And now you are the only power left standing. Enjoy the evening while you can, Inquisitor."

That... might take ale at this point.

#

"Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breathe?"

"We have a moment." At least one, anyway.

Cullen laughed. "I think you're right." He ran his hand down her arm. "You brought us here. You are proof that the Inquisition made a difference. That we will continue to do so."

She smiled at her general. "Our soldiers put their trust in you, Cullen." Without his sword lessons, she'd have been in trouble many times over. "I appreciate everything you've done."

"I should be thanking you." The look he gave her sent butterflies loose in her belly. "You gave me a chance to..." He smiled. "To prove myself. In your place, I'm not sure I would have done the same. I should let you..." He looked over the great hall. "Mingle. I'm sure everyone desires your attention." He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "As much as I might want it for myself."

Don't blush.

Dammit.

#

"I've been starting to think about putting all this into a book." Varric turned a chicken leg over in his hand. "I'm thinking _This Shit Is Weird: The Inquisitor Trevelyan Story._ What do you think?" He waved the chicken leg at her. "It's a working title."

"I'm glad you've gone back to writing." She ran a hand over his shoulder affectionately.

"Well, nothing's certain until it's in print." He nibbled at the chicken. "I still haven't decided if I should do this book. As if anyone will believe this story if I tell it." He set the remains of the drumstick down. "Not to mention, I'll have my hands full with reconstruction and relief efforts in the Free Marches as soon as I get back."

"Don't divide your efforts. The people of the Free Marches are more important than a story." The Inquisition could help with that.

"As it happens, I agree with you. Kirkwall is in bad shape, and a lot of other city-states were hit hard by the war. I'm not leaving for a while yet, though. We'll have to get in one last game of Wicked Grace before I go." He raised his voice slightly. "Curly needs to win back some of his dignity."

Cullen only glared in response.

#

"Glad you made it back in time for the party." Ruya smiled.

"We'll need to talk, Inquisitor. But it can wait one more day." Brehan sighed. "Maker, it's waited this long."

"I hear the Empress has invited the King and Queen for peace talks."

"Yeah." Brehan took a deep breath. "Cathiel asked if I'd be willing to arrange her the use of Josephine and a very large mallet."

Ruya laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Ma enansalin." He lifted his glass. "May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent."

#

"All this pomp and ceremony? Can't top seeing that bastard Corypheus burn. No matter what happens to me now, I can say I was there. I helped you bring him down."

Ruya smiled at Blackwall. "It took all of us, but we did it."

"I shudder to think where we'd be without you leading us." Blackwall bowed. "So now that you've save the world, what's next? Hoping to put it all back together?"

Someone had to. "It'll be a huge undertaking."

"If anyone can do it, you can." He folded his arms. "If you ever need my help, you know where to find me. I'll be ready."

#

"So..." Iron Bull drained a mug. "Demons, dragons, giant asshole Vint on a big magic rock? You don't let it get dull, boss. Good stuff."

"You helped make it possible, Bull."

He flexed. "That's what they pay me for." He refilled the mug. "It's weird. I joined the Inquisition under orders from the Ben-Hassrath and stayed because Corypheus was an asshole. Now that it's done, I've got no orders. For the first time in my life, I can go wherever I want."

She stuck a grape on the tip of one of his horns. "You know I'll find you the best fights."

Iron Bull started to smack her on the back, and then gave her a suspicious look. She grinned in response. He shook his head. "I know, I know. Anyway, the only place I'm going tonight is back for more drinks." He lifted the mug. "To us being alive and the bad guys not." He drank. "Anaan."

#

"Enjoying the refreshments? Josephine sent all the way to the capital for the petit fours."

"I must remember to thank her for the trouble." And make sure she got a couple before Sera finished eating them all.

Leliana laughed. "She's been craving the cakes from Madame Lucienne's shop for months. This celebration gave her the perfect excuse." She lifted a glass. "To you, Inquisitor. For all you've done."

#

"He tried to bind me, but it failed. Did you see it? Did you see it?" Cole was practically bouncing, the raccoon chittering on his shoulder. "Demons are bound when you tell them what they are so loudly that it's all they can hear. They have to be what you want. But I know who I am now. I am me, thanks to you."

Ruya pushed his hat down over his eyes and grinned fondly as he pushed it back. "You did it yourself, Cole."

"Maybe I did." He gave the raccoon a bit of cake. "What happens next? Where do we go?"

"The Inquisition is just getting started." Still a lot of people out there who needed help.

"Yes. Because of you. Thank you for letting me stay."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

#

Sera was having a little trouble standing upright. "Finally got a party, yeah? A bit of fun for saving the world?" She frowned at her empty mug. "It's the least Andraste's Herald deserves for making things normal again. Except for, you know, everything ever again. I mean, is this for us, or for Her? Or, you know, 'Him'? Because I was there, and I still don't know what's real."

Ruya took the empty mug from Sera, and handed her a pastry. "Let the philosophers worry about that. Tonight is for celebrating."

"Still some things to do yet, right? Because I'm in no hurry to go back to..." Sera swallowed the massive bite of pastry she'd taken. "Val Royeaux, that's where I was. You mind if people still stay around? For whatever?"

"This is home, if you'll have it." She poked Sera in the nose, making the elf go cross eyed for a moment.

Sera laughed. "Shut it, you. I cry, I'm punching everyone. All right, enough of that. Is this a party or what? Raise 'em for winning. Big friggin heroes, Inquisitor. All of us."

#

"I was passing through the hall this morning, and a serving girl saw me and squealed. Actually squealed. Dropped her laundry and everything. Such a mess. She was completely breathless. 'You were at the battle with the Evil One, weren't you?' I didn't even get a chance to answer. She hugged me. Hugged me. This is your influence."

Ruya hugged Dorian. "That's what happens when you're a hero."

"Is that so? Must by why it's so unfamiliar. Mind you, I can't say I hate the thought of being 'the good Tevinter.' 'I suppose you can't all be evil bastards.' The blacksmith said that, and he spat when we first met. I hope my father hears. He will shit his smallclothes from shock, I swear."

"You're an example of how noble Tevinter could be." And hopefully, others would be following suit.

"For southerners, maybe. Back home they'll be rolling their eyes behind their fans. Meanwhile, they'll conveniently forget the bastards who wanted Corypheus ruling us all." He glanced down at the drink in his hand. "I've decided to stay with the Inquisition. For now."

"Would that have anything to do with Iron Bull?"

"It might. You know how it is."

She glanced over her shoulder at where her general was talking to Varric. She certainly did.

#

"Wait..." Cullen narrowed his eyes at Varric. "You are telling me the mysterious vandal was actually Hawke?"

"What can I say, Curly? He hated that statue."

"I..." Cullen shook his head. "I think I may have to tell Aveline."

#

Josephine had somehow managed to work herself into a frenzy. "Oh, I should never have hired new caterers so late."

"Leave it be, Josie. Everything is fine." Leliana was smiling fondly.

"It is not." Josephine gave Ruya a beseeching look. "I'm so sorry, nothing's quite as it should be. Do you like the drinks? I'm not sure about them."

"The drinks are fine. It's been a wonderful evening." She ducked as Josephine's pen nearly caught her in the cheek as the woman gestured wildly.

"I hope you're not just saying that. You're not, are you?" Josephine took a deep breath. "What a disaster. The sommelier was late, the invitations to our guests barely went out at all, and... and..." Josephine sighed. "It was so wonderful to prepare for a small banquet instead of the end of the world. Do you know what everyone is talking about tonight, from commoners to kings? Us. Thedas is discussing the success of the Inquisition."

Ruya put a hand over her mouth and affected a shocked look. "Are you descending into open boasting, Lady Montilyet?"

"I can scarcely think of a better time. Truly we will never forget those we lost, but for tonight...

To victory."

#

"I can't believe it's over. It seemed an impossible task: defy the Chantry, build the Inquisition from nothing, defeat a creature that would be a good..." Cassandra was slowly shaking her head. "And yet here we are, celebrating."

"So we should be. Defeating Corypheus was no simple task." Ruya smiled.

"He was so confident of his power, he could not conceive of losing."

"If he could, he would never have challenged me." Or the woman standing next to her.

"And he would have gone into hiding. Yes, it worked out far better this way. I intend to rebuild the Seekers of Truth - to make us the Order we were meant to be. That will take time. Meanwhile, I am free to remain with the Inquisition. I think back to how we first met..." Cassandra gently pushed her shoulder into Ruya. "And here you stand. The Chosen of Andraste, proven in the eyes of all Thedas. And you are my friend. How did that happen, I wonder? I am pleased it did. You are a great woman, and I will always stand at your side."

#

"So much to do, my dear. I'll be returning to Val Royeaux to organize the loyalist mages. The empress requires my expertise during what is sure to be a difficult transition. But that will wait. Are you enjoying the celebration? Josephine was in a frenzy arranging it."

Ruya nodded. "As a matter of fact, I am." Except that thing that tasted like black licorice.

"This is all for you, darling. Enjoy yourself. You've earned it." Vivienne smiled. "Go mingle. The night is still young."

#

She slung an arm over Sera's shoulder as they listened to Brehan and Leliana sing a slightly tipsy duet about the Blight and their friends.

"... and his beard was full of fleas," Brehan sang.

"Showing off that dwarven valor," Leliana sang back

"By stabbing darkspawn... in the knees" Brehan finished the verse, adding the last words almost as though they were an afterthought while somehow managing to keep his tone serious.

Ruya practically choked on her laughter as Leliana claimed Brehan just tripped through battle occasionally stabbing a darkspawn by accident, and Brehan countered with a verse that informed Leliana there were better ways to defeat emissaries than nailing their underpants to the chantry board. The king of Ferelden could apparently be identified by boots on the wrong feet and his crown on upside down. Sten kept tripping over Saitada as they charged in opposite directions. Oghren felled darkspawn lines just by belching, and it seemed Lenore continually turned her allies into nugs while Zevran kept assassinating all the wrong people. They would have apparently loved to help Jerath fight the Archdemon, but had some difficulty telling which one was which. Josephine actually snorted. They finished with a verse about the Archdemon giving up and turning the entire Blight around to go home out of sheer frustration.

"Tell me you two are going to write one about the Inquisition." Varric grinned broadly.

"It's a work in progress," Brehan replied.

#

Sera did something vaguely resembling dancing with Varric. Josephine danced with Dorian, while Brehan ended up dancing with Vivienne. Somehow, Iron Bull managed to get Cassandra to dance with him, which Blackwall apparently found hilarious until Leliana dragged him out into the mess.

Ruya danced with her general.

#

"You managed to slip away." Cullen's voice was pitched low so as not to carry. "I thought I might claim more of your attention after all."

"I'm glad you're here."

He laughed. "Good."

Ruya grinned, and opened the door. They slipped out before the others could notice.

#

"Battle's over, there will be a new Divine..." Cullen ran his fingers through her hair before pulling her towards him for a kiss. "Yet I don't care about anything other than you being alive."

"Cullen..." She put her arms around his neck, standing on tip toe to kiss him again.

They stepped out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. "I don't know what happens after this." He put his arms around her as he stood behind her.

Ruya leaned back into him. "Neither do I."


	40. Chapter 40 - The Veil is Wobbly

"Inquisitor, I hope you don't mind." Josephine looked up from her desk. "Some of our scouts thought they saw a few darkspawn still in the valley. I took the liberty of asking Iron Bull, Dorian, and the Chargers to go with Brehan to follow up."

"Good thinking." Ruya smiled. "I was planning on doing just that."

"He did remind me to remind you that he needs to speak with you soon." Josephine sighed. "And we have a few things to tell him as well. Leliana is contacting our agents in Halamshiral, in case Morrigan returns there."

#

She joined Cullen on his inspection of the camp. Most of their forces were back from the Wild, and the mood was celebratory. With Corypheus dead, the Orlesians and their other borrowed forces were heading home, but the core forces of the Inquisition remained. And they were not inconsiderable. Ruya thought they might still rival some kingdoms.

A token force had been left at the Temple of Mythal, though at this point they were more to protect from over-eager scholars than red templars. There had been Dalish sighted already. She'd have to send Brehan, see if he could sway an alliance.

They were walking near the siege engines when a voice called over to them. "How hard is it to keep these properly calibrated?"

Cullen turned around, and this his face broke into a warm smile. "Agent Rowland." Cullen glanced over at the trebuchet. "Unless you move them, they are good for a few dozen shots before accuracy suffers."

"Used to smaller ones. Your people make it out alright?"

"That potion did the trick. Thank you again."

Ruya tilted her head at the young man. "You're Rowland?"

He bowed. "Inquisitor."

"My apologies. I expected someone..."

"Taller?"

"I was going to go with older."

"I get that a lot."

She smiled, and held out her hand. He accepted the handshake. "I wish you could have joined us for the banquet. We could not have done this without you."

"Still a few things left. Corypheus was not all that stirred the Void, Inquisitor. I believe we may still be able to help each other."

"There will be many who vie to take the place of Corypheus." She gestured for them to follow her, and began walking back into Skyhold proper.

"The world is still under threat. I have a vested interest in its wellbeing." He shrugged. "It's where I keep most of my stuff."

#

They walked into the war room to find Leliana. She started to look up with a smile on her face, and then her jaw dropped. Ruya blinked. Her spymaster stared at Rowland for a moment. And then started throwing everything she could get her hands on at him. Ruya quickly threw up a barrier. "You. Dead. Looked. You. Oh, and Alistair knew. Killing him. You. Morrigan. Killing you. Disappeared. Dead. You."

"Remember the good old days when you could speak the King's Tongue?"

Leliana grabbed a sword off the wall and started towards him. Cullen immediately moved forward to grab her wrist.

"I take it you two know each other?" Ruya looked from one to the other.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan..." Leliana pointed the sword tip at the elven man. "Warden Commander Jerath Tabris."

Ruya blinked. "Well. Shit."

#

"Where have you been?"

"We should probably start with an easier question."

Leliana glared. "Why did you leave?"

"You and Brehan investigated my disappearance. You recall the state of Ferelden when I left? Unrest in the alienage, rumors of rebellion on Gwaren, bandits attacking the Dalish settlement..."

"Your father's death." Leliana nodded. "I remember."

"Once I left, those responsible had to put their resources into finding me rather than continue stirring the pot. And once they wrote me off as dead, they had no need to waste their efforts." He twitched a shoulder. "And it freed me to do what needed to be done without the consequences coming back on Ferelden. I've dealt with some of the problems, and acquired a considerable store of information. And a few other things."

"Why not come to us openly?" Ruya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Flemeth suggested it would be a bad idea. As irritating as she can be, she's usually right about such things."

"Just how well do you know Flemeth?" Ruya folded her arms.

"You're asking if I know she's Mythal?" Jerath rolled his eyes and nodded. "As if the Chantry wasn't a big enough pain in my ass."

Cullen leaned on the war table. "I was in the valley. Your people are formidable. Not to mention yourself."

"And you said you have information." Ruya nodded. "The Inquisition could use you."

"There is a catch." Jerath twitched a shoulder. "As with any good group of irregulars, my people have pasts. You set a precedent with your man, Rainier. I must insist you show my people the same courtesy. Any issues you have with anything they've done gets brought to me, and you let me handle it."

"Jerath..."

"Non-negotiable." Jerath met her eyes. "Inquisitor, I'll be blunt. I'm protective of my people, and I'm prone to acts of extraordinary violence. My people remain under my authority. Anything less is not going to end well." He shrugged. "Not to mention the last time I loaned you one of my fighters, you left him in the Fade. Little annoyed about that."

"Loghain." Ruya took a deep breath. "You sent Loghain to Hawke. I'm sorry, Jerath. If there had been any other way..." She held out her hand. "You have a deal." She tilted her head. "I suppose this means I need to withdraw the arrest warrants on Nathaniel Howe and Carver Hawke?"

"Probably best. Carver is enjoying being an outlaw just a little too much."

#

"One of these days, you and I are going to have to throw down." Iron Bull glanced down at the Dalish man.

"Next time I wake up with a death wish, I'll let you know," Brehan replied.

"Ever duel the Arishok?"

"Few times. His reach was..." Brehan stopped dead in his tracks. His face went pale as he stared at Skyhold.

"Songbird?" Iron Bull blinked. He snapped his fingers in front of the other man's face. "Brehan?"

"Fen'harel ma halam. Ar tu na'din..." Brehan headed for Skyhold at a dead run.

Iron Bull blinked and glanced at Dorian. Both men immediately followed.

#

Ruya paced the room. "Why would Weisshaupt cover up the existence of an eighth archdemon?"

"It may not have been entirely by their choice. As recent events have shown, Wardens are vulnerable to certain types of manipulation. That's one reason I've chosen to come here." Jerath shrugged. He indicated the stack of papers. "You have all the information on the matter available to me."

She nodded, and then looked at the satchel sitting next to it. "And this?"

"What we've found on the remaining magisters, the locations of the archdemons, maps of the deep roads, other tidbits." He opened the satchel, pulled out a bottle, and offered it to Leliana.

A moment later, Ruya heard footsteps. The door opened to admit Brehan, hot anger on his face. "Ar tu na'lin emma mi."

"I think I've actually missed being threatened by you." Jerath shrugged. "Probably says something unflattering about me."

Iron Bull and Dorian entered a moment later, both with hands on their weapons. "Boss?" Iron Bull gave the room a confused look.

#

Brehan offered the bottle to Cullen, who took a long drink. Cullen went to hand it back, and Iron Bull snagged it, taking a swallow before returning it to Brehan. Brehan took another drink. "Saitada is going to kill you." He took yet another drink. "And Alistair. He lied. To my face." Brehan shook his head. "So did Loghain and Morrigan."

"How much is the Inquisition paying you, anyway?"

"Emma shem'nan, da'mi." He sighed. "Don't know why I'm even surprised. Apparently, Lenore was the one hiding Hawke. Did she know about you?"

"No. Alistair wouldn't have known either, if he hadn't happened to recognize me at the events in Redcliffe."

"Where you came back to save our asses." Brehan set the bottle on the table. "Gods above, Mythal is your mother-in-law."

Ruya was pacing back and forth. "Why weren't you at Adamant?"

"I had every intention of being there. Flemeth had other ideas. She said she couldn't take the risk. Doesn't matter now." He shrugged. "You did what you had to do, and so did she. Let's talk about the orb." He leaned against the wall. "Flemeth had me meet her at Ostagar. We went north, to what she claimed to be part of the ruins of Arlathan. There, she had me get her past guardians and a few wards so that she could retrieve an item. When we were done, she dropped me back in Ferelden."

"Let me get this straight..." Iron Bull scratched his head. "Elven goddess turn into a big dragon lady needed a bodyguard, and called you?"

Jerath's smile showed a hint of fang. "Yes."

"You're suggesting Mythal gave the orb to Corypheus?" Brehan started shaking his head.

"No. She..." Jerath sighed. "Sit down."

"What?" Brehan looked at him in confusion.

"Sit. Down."

"Oh for..." Brehan sat. "Happy?"

"She gave it to Fen'Harel. He gave it to Corypheus."

"The..." Brehan stared. "The Dread Wolf?"

Ruya tried to wrap her mind around that. "Why?"

"My working theory is he's fucking stupid."

"Why would Mythal give the orb to him then?"

"Same answer."

"You've..." Ruya stared at the man. "We're talking about the elven gods. You've been face to face with Mythal."

"I've killed Mythal. Couple times now."

"You what?"

"Calm down, Songbird. She didn't take it personally." He shrugged. "Besides, she was expecting it. Wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"Maker's breath." Ruya folded her arms. "I can't tell if you are actually serious." She took a breath. "You can set your people up in the south tower."

He shook his head. "We'll make camp over in the valley. My people are already on their way." He bowed as he took his leave. "I'll let you know when they arrive. In the meantime, I have another matter to deal with."

#

"That man is a lunatic." Ruya sighed, and then looked at Brehan. "You alright?"

"Ir abelas. I'll have to get back to you on that one." He looked at the bottle in his hand, shrugged, and finished it off.

Leliana sighed, and leaned on the table. "He's not only alive, he's been helping us all along. We are the worst spymasters ever."

"Maker. If you two had figured it out, I'd be worried you were just as crazy as he is." Ruya ran her hands down his face. "What isn't he telling us?"

"A lot, is my guess. Though some of that may have to do with not having time to delve into details." Leliana seated herself on Brehan's leg. He put his arms around her, and she leaned her head on the top of his. "Maker. I had news when I came in here."

"What news?"

"The Conclave has selected a name."

"Really?"

Leliana drew a deep breath. "Mine."

#

"So Leliana, should I bow whenever you come into the room now?"

"The ceremony is not for a while." Leliana merely shook her head.

Josephine lifted her shoulders and grinned. "It will be strange to see you and think, there walks Divine Victoria."

"Then let us enjoy these moments while they last, as colleagues."

"Or as friends."

Leliana looked at Cullen in mock surprise. "What's this, a breach in decorum?"

"Perish the thought." Cullen rolled his eyes. "How are you taking this?" He raised an eyebrow at Brehan.

"As the Inquisition is allied strongly with the Chantry, there will be plenty of correspondence between our respective leaders."

"To be delivered personally by the Inquisition's spymaster?" Josephine laughed.

Ruya laughed. "Alright, report."

"Inquisitor, the information Jerath handed us was..." Brehan laid his hand on one of the journals. "He and his people have apparently been locating ancient thaigs and sifting through memories not seen since before the First Blight. Lost caches, hidden stores of information... It's going to take us weeks just to sort through it all. Translations alone are going to take months. Maker, he's got books written in actual Elvish. Solas would..." He glanced up at her. "Apologies, Inquisitor."

"No, I imagine you're right. He would." She waved a hand. "Jerath undoubtedly knows where to locate Morrigan."

#

Jerath came to tell them his people had arrived. They were halfway there when Brehan began cursing in elvish once more. "Jerath."

"Yes?"

"I am sensing a darkspawn."

"Huh. Anyone ever tell you that you could be a Warden?"

Brehan stepped in front of Jerath, facing him and blocking their forward progress. "Tell me you don't have a darkspawn among your forces."

"I don't have a darkspawn among my forces." Jerath's facial expression never changed.

"You're lying."

"Per your request."

"Maker's breath." Ruya ran a hand down her face. "The Messenger."

"Very good, Inquisitor." Jerath nodded at her. Then he furrowed his brow. "What are you paying him for?" He tilted his head at Brehan.

"You brought a darkspawn into my war camp?" Cullen lowered his head and glared.

"No. I brought him to my war camp. Your war camp is over there."

"Sweet blood of Andraste." Ruya turned to Brehan. "Is he always this sarcastic?"

"Since the day I met him, unfortunately." Brehan shook his head at Jerath. "Emma shem'nan, da'mi."

"You're threatening me again."

#

They'd taken three steps into the camp when Cullen went for his sword. He had it half out of the sheath when Jerath caught his arm. "Call him off, Inquisitor."

"Cullen?" Ruya raised an eyebrow.

"That man." Cullen was staring at a blond man who was looking anywhere but back at him. "Anders."

"Explain. Now." Ruya turned to stare at Jerath.

"I told you. My people have pasts. You have a problem, you bring it to me, and you let me deal with it." He let go of Cullen's arm. "I've dealt with this particular problem."

"The man is -"

"Mine." Jerath's voice was quiet and calm.

"Stand down." Ruya took a breath. "We can discuss this more fully later." Cullen slammed his sword back into the sheath, but let his hand on the hilt. "Any more surprises?"

"A few." Jerath turned back to the camp, and began pointing out its inhabitants. He started with a Qunari woman. "Talsaad. Temmerin. Messenger. Nathaniel. Carver you've met. Merrill. Reimas. Caronel. Anders. Loghain. Justice, Vigilance, and Valya you can meet later." He shrugged. "And you already know my lady wife and son."

"Morri..." Ruya started to greet the woman, and then blinked. Then she slowly turned to the vaguely familiar looking man standing next to Anders. "Come again?"

"Pleasure to see you again, Inquisitor." Loghain nodded. His voice was that of the man she'd condemned to a death in the Fade.

"How..." Brehan was shaking his head.

"Complicated. Let's leave it at that for now."

"I've met Justice." Cullen's voice was cold.

"And me." Merrill piped up. "Good to see you again. And you, Brehan."

"She's a blood mage, Inquisitor." Brehan's voice was just as cold as Cullen's. Ruya saw Carver's eyes narrow.

"A blood mage. An abomination. A darkspawn." Ruya folded her arms. "What the hell are Vigilance and Valya?"

"A spirit of purpose and an elven mage, respectfully."

"So she's an abomination as well?"

"No."

"Anyone else?"

"Me." A familiar voice chirped. Dagna stepped out from behind the tents. "Sorry, Inquisitor. I suppose you're going to want a refund of my pay."

Ruya felt electricity trying to crackle out of her hands. "You stuck a spy in my Inquisition?"

"No, Inquisitor. I loaned you the best mind I had available to ensure you had what you needed to do your job. And from what I hear, she earned every copper."

"If you wish to pick nits, Inquisitor..." Morrigan rose. "'Twas I actively engaged in espionage.

"Where are the rest of them?" Cullen glared at Jerath.

"Valya's holding down our base. Merrill will be heading back there soon. She doesn't do field work in her condition, but she wanted to say hello to Songbird here."

"And the rest of them?"

"This is my army, Inquisitor."

"This..." Cullen shook his head. "There were enough darkspawn in the trenches to overwhelm my forces, and you're telling me less than a dozen soldiers dealt with them?"

"You have soldiers, Commander. I have Wardens."

#

"Your darkspawn doesn't come into Skyhold. Ever." Ruya stared at Jerath.

"He'll rarely be anywhere near the camp at all, Inquisitor. He spends most of his time scouting the Deep Roads."

"As for Anders..."

"I believe I made my stance regarding Anders perfectly clear."

"He blew up Kirkwall's Chantry and started a war." Cassandra was very near shouting. "And clearly, you could have stopped him at any time."

"Nathaniel and Carver were both in Kirkwall when it happened." Cullen's voice was quiet.

"So were Loghain and I." Jerath shrugged.

"Why?"

"We were coming to blow up the Chantry. He beat us to it."

"You were what?" Ruya stared. "Why would you do such a thing, Jerath?"

"There was a magister underneath it."

"And so you were just going to blow it up?"

"My apologies, Seeker Cassandra. I didn't know who to talk to for the right to annul a chantry."

Cassandra glared. "You don't annul a chantry."

"Would you feel better if I used the word 'purge'?"

"How dare..." She took a step towards him before Ruya waved her back.

"That's enough out of both of you." Ruya glared. She turned to Jerath. "You knew he was in Kirkwall. Did you know what he was going to do? Is that why you didn't retrieve him?"

"Can we talk in private, Inquisitor?"

"Why?"

"Because that's the only way you are going to get me to answer that question."

Ruya stared at him. And then nodded.

#

"Years ago, Orlesian forces chased Loghain and the man who would become King Marric into the Korcari Wild, where they encountered Flemeth. Flemeth gave them her aid, but extracted a price from Marric. She told him the Blight was coming, but it would be his son, not him, who faced it."

"Alistair."

"Years later, Alistair was a Grey Warden. At Ostager, we were sent to retrieve the treaties. We encountered Morrigan, who took us to her mother. There, Flemeth asked a question, expecting an answer. I provided it. Or, to be specific, the demon who lived in my head provided it."

"The demon?"

"I was an abomination. From the time I was four until the time of our misadventure in Ferelden's Circle, I was possessed by a demon of rage. I believe Brehan has already told you of Varla. She was my sister."

"Maker's breath."

"Flemeth came to the Tower of Ishal. She told me to bring Alistair and come with her. I refused to leave without the others. She exacted a price. Five lives. Five favors." He met her eyes. "And they do not need to know that. Ever."

"Don't you think they have the right to know?"

"None of them have ever given me reason enough to hate them that much. Flemeth came to me at the Vigil. Her first favor. Let Anders go. Do not interfere with his time in Kirkwall. The second was to meet her at Ostagar and help her retrieve the item. The third took me from the fight at Adamant."

"And the last two?"

"Are my problem. If at any point they become your problem, I'll inform you."

She folded her arms. "I'm not sure that's good enough."

"It will have to be."

Ruya started to pace. "What you are telling me..." She rubbed the back of her head. "None of this was by accident. Flemeth caused this."

"No."

She stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Does the fact she knew what our choices would be change that we are the ones that made them?" He raised an eyebrow. "If I had come to you with all this back in Haven, would you have walked away?"

"No." Ruya sighed. "I don't want him in Skyhold."

"Your fort, your decision."

"How did you survive killing Urthemiel?"

"I'm not the one to answer that question."

"I'll be honest." She folded her arms. "The only reason I'm accepting you into the Inquisition is that I really don't think I want you running around loose."

"Fair enough."


	41. Chapter 41 - Unshaken by the Darkness

Cullen stood, watching the Warden speak with the quartermaster. When the elven man started to walk back away, he fell into step beside him. "You said they."

Jerath looked up at Cullen. "Pardon?"

"When you came to help against the darkspawn." Cullen folded his arms. "It wasn't just Ruya facing Corypheus. You sent Morrigan to her side."

"Cullen, how much luck do you have ordering the Inquisitor anywhere?"

He laughed. "I see your point. It just suddenly occurred to me that in that valley, you were in the same situation I was. The woman you loved locked into battle with a monster, and you could not be at her side."

"She fell." Jerath's voice was quiet. "Had she not landed near Dorian, I would have lost her."

"Maker." Cullen looked up at where Ruya was talking to Cassandra. "At Haven, Ruya walked out to face that same dragon. I almost lost her then, and I was just barely beginning to understand what..." He folded his arms. "And it doesn't slow either of them down, does it?"

"Not even a heartbeat." Jerath shrugged. "Though I'd wager if you asked, they would say the same about us."

"Yes but..." Cullen sighed. "We're soldiers." The words came out of him weakly.

"I tried that argument once. Had to sleep outside for a week."

He folded his arms and shook his head. "I doubt it would work much better for me. She can seal rifts with a wave of her hand. And yours apparently can turn into a dragon."

"Yeah." Jerath leaned on the wall next to him. "We're pretty much doomed, aren't we?"

Cullen looked at him, and they both started to laugh.

#

Strong hands worked at the kinks in her shoulders, and she let out a contented sigh. "I think I will miss this most."

"I do know all the secret passages in the Grand Cathedral." Brehan kissed the side of her neck. "It will be fine, ma sa'lath. We'll be able to meet. Nice, public, approved meetings between the Divine and a visiting diplomat." He nibbled at her ear. "And both of us knowing you aren't actually wearing anything under your robes."

Leliana laughed. "Vhenan, you are a scandal waiting to happen."

"And have been since the day I met you, Your Perfection."

She turned, and wrapped her legs around him. "I leave in the morning."

"Then tonight matters." His lips found hers.

#

After the initial introduction, Jerath had sent most of his people, including Anders and Morrigan, back to their base. Ruya had then argued the point, and the rest of them were now stationed in the south tower. Dagna had moved her things there, but was still a fixture in the undercroft.

Leliana had gone to Val Royeaux. The rookery felt empty without her, but the transition was otherwise seamless. Brehan knew the job and people as well as Leliana did. Iron Bull was making a point of occasionally dragging the man to the tavern, for which Ruya was grateful. Though for a man whose world had been turned entirely upside down, Brehan appeared to be handling it well.

"News has traveled fast." Josephine waved her pen. "We've managed to keep the reemergence of Anders and the nature of some of the Warden's companions secret, but his return to life has ravens coming in from all over." She glanced over Ruya's shoulder to look at Jerath. "Empress Celene wants to meet you."

"Tell her she already has."

Ruya raised an eyebrow at him. "What does that mean?"

"Empress Celene's preferred tea is a rather heavy blend out of Rivain, and she takes it very lightly sweetened." He shrugged.

"You've served Celene tea?"

"Servants are invisible, especially when their ears are pointed. I stopped in to visit my wife and son regularly."

"I'm not sure telling her you sent Morrigan to her court as a spy would go over well. We have also received several ravens from the First Warden demanding you and your associates be sent to Weisshaupt immediately." Josephine looked down at a piece of parchment. "Sedated and under guard if necessary."

"Tell him to send an envoy and we'll arrange a meeting." Ruya gestured casually with one hand.

"I did. He said the last envoy he sent to speak with Jerath never returned."

She turned to stare at Jerath, who shrugged. "The last envoy was a man named Habren. I refuse to take responsibility for the man's inability to swim in full armor."

Brehan rubbed his forehead, then glanced at Ruya. "The last information we have on Senior Warden Habren said he got on a ship in Amaranthine. He was not on the ship when it arrived in Tallo." He sighed. "One mystery solved. Jerath, as spymaster of the Inquisition, I must ask that in the future, you inform me when you kill people."

"As leader of the Inquisition, I must ask that you both stop killing people." Ruya leaned on the table. "At least without the approval of myself or Commander Cullen." She took a deep breath. "And now I want an honest answer. Why have you chosen to join the Inquisition?"

"Mythal asked me to."

"Maker, I cannot even begin to tell you how much I would have preferred a different answer." Ruya closed her eyes, then reopened them. "Did she at least give a hint as to why?"

"Corypheus is not all that stirred the void." He shrugged. "In her defense, portents do have a tendency to be vague. And there are other reasons."

"Other reasons?" Ruya raised an eyebrow at him.

"I like the work you are doing here."

#

"We have a few reports of remaining pockets of red templars, and some lingering fade rifts." Brehan pointed at the map. "And the Dalish have issued a formal request to study the ruins of the Temple of Mythal."

"Our Orlesian and Ferelden allies have returned to their homes, but the Inquisition's forces remain available. Griffin Wing Keep has reported a few sporadic sightings of darkspawn stragglers." Cullen set a piece of parchment on the war table. "The majority of the mages are reforming into the College of Enchanters, per Lel... Divine Victoria's edict. However, the mages that have been joining our fighting forces most often have elected to stay, along with their templar cohorts. We will be able to keep those units intact. There are some promotions and other acknowledgments that will need to be handed out."

"I'm glad to hear that. Perhaps Josephine would be so kind as to arrange some sort of celebration. In the meantime, Cullen, you should arrange for more permanent accommodations in the valley for the soldiers." Ruya rolled her neck from side to side. "Brehan, work with Josephine on setting up some kind of joint study group with Dalish and the Orlesian scholars."

"Well, that should be fun."

#

Loghain examined the item Dagna handed him. "It's a jar. Full of bees."

"Yep. They are dormant until the jar gets broken, then the chemical inside wakes them and makes them mad. The other chemical gets all over whoever you threw it at, and makes the bees attack them."

"Dagna."

"Yes?"

"Under absolutely no circumstances is Warden Commander Jerath to be informed of the existence of this particular item."

"Oh, Sera already discussed 'put a bunch of them into a trebuchet' idea. With a bigger jar the bees don't stay dormant, and with a lot of little jars you don't get enough splash for a really big swarm. So we are working on making the bees fire-resistant so we can have them be on fire." Dagna smiled dreamily. "Sera has so many wonderful ideas."

#

Ruya walked up to the tavern, and heard laughter inside. She came in to find a card game going. The recently arrived Sigrun was apparently telling a story. "...and compensation for his eaten horse, and then it's like he just takes a look around and suddenly realizes that he's in Ferelden, in the middle of Vigil's Keep, and he's trying to use his Orlesian rank to intimidate Loghain Mac Tir."

Sera cackled. "Bet that didn't go well."

"King Alistair had made some noise about diplomacy, so we are trying to be nice. The Warden grabs Loghain, Nathaniel, and I and we go to check on the information. We come around to where he said the army of ogres was, and find a two qunari."

Iron Bull raised an eyebrow. "Qunari?"

"Yep. It looked like it was going to get really awkward for a minute, and then the Warden introduced himself. They called him a besalted."

"Basalit'an."

"And said they were looking for some talbishops..."

"Tal'Vashoth."

"Who killed a rasinfrans."

"Tamassran."

"And her karyims."

"Imekari."

"And since killing kids is so very not okay, we helped with the whole 'hunt down and make dead' thing. We get to talking on the way back, and decided hey, if you are viewing from a distance and are very Orlesian, ogres, qunari, yeah, understandable mistake. So we figure we'll set the guy up with a boat ride back, if for no reason than to get him the hell out of Ferelden. Then we spot the cave."

Nathaniel put his head on the table and groaned. "Can we skip this part?"

"And Nathaniel unslings his bow and tells us to go on ahead, he'll take care of the bear. Loghain asks if he's sure, and Nathaniel just rolls his eyes and says 'I think I can handle one little bear.' So he goes sauntering in all 'look at me I'm a badass', and we start walking. And then we hear him shout, and he comes tearing out of the cave." Sigrun took a drink. "And throws himself behind a rock just as there is this great gout of fire."

"You're shitting me."

"Loghain and Jerath just look at each other, and Jerath says 'I think he's got this', and Loghain nods and says 'it's just one little bear,' and they started walking away." Sigrun took another drink as laughter greeted her words. "Nathaniel is just staring after them with his jaw around his knees as this dragon starts coming out of the cave. He starts yelling his head off and trying to dodge more fire. And Jerath comes back in from the side, jumps up on the dragon, and sticks a sword in its brain. It starts spasming, and he rolls clear. It keels over, and he looks at Nathaniel and says 'seriously, you couldn't handle one bear?'"

"No." Iron Bull shook his head. "No way that happened."

Sigrun held up her hand. "Heart to Stone, I was there. Nathaniel starts yelling about it not being bear, and Loghain comes over, looks at it, and says 'maybe it had mange.'"

"And Sigrun says 'you wouldn't be impugning the word of a baron now, would you?'" Nathaniel's voice was slightly muffled by his arms.

"He didn't talk to any of us the whole rest of the way back. We get to the Vigil and discover that Baron Poncypants is still having tantrums, whining about knife-ears and doglords. Jerath waves it over to Loghain, who just sighs and says, 'in the interest of diplomacy, we are willing to give you a new horse. And a half hour head start.' The Baron lights out of there like his ass was on fire. Keenan just sighed, and says 'I think sending him back may be the worst thing you could do to my country.' And Loghain smiles and says, 'that was rather the point.'" Sigrun finished her drink. "I wonder if Arlange ever did make it back."

Varric chocked. "Wait, that was Baron Arlange?"

"You know him?"

"Do I have a story for you..."

#

Dagna and Sera were giggling together. Jerath smiled. "Whatever you two are planning, I'm not sure the world is ready."

"Dragon-chariots," Sera announced. "On fire."

"I'm going to need you to get me some baby dragons." Dagna waved a piece of parchment. "Just girls, they are going to need to be able to grow wings."

"Clear it with the Inquisitor first."

Both of them immediately looked crestfallen. Dagna actually batted her eyes. "But I need a prototype before I can fully present the idea." She held out the sketch. "See, they drop pies and..." She sighed. "You were more fun when you were the one in charge." She stalked back to her workbench.

"Sera?"

Sera blinked, and turned back towards him. "What?"

"Just a friendly warning. Dagna is part of my family. If you aren't serious, make sure she understands that."

"I..." Sera glanced back at Dagna, then at Jerath. "I don't know yet."

"Good answer." He inclined his head to her, and left the undercroft.

#

He made it about four steps before Iron Bull snaked out an arm and yanked him back. "Where do you think you're going?"

Dorian laughed, and then stood up on tip toe to kiss him. "I was thinking of getting a drink."

Iron Bull held up a bottle. "Got one."

"I was..."

"Worrying." Iron Bull pulled him into the room. "About Tevinter."

"Yes." Dorian sighed, and sat on the bed. "I am going to have to go back. Not forever..." He shook his head. "At least I hope not."

"I could go with you."

His heart beat faster. "As much as that is appreciated..." He swallowed. "You really couldn't. But it won't be tonight."

"Nah." Iron Bull grinned. "You're not going anywhere tonight."

#

"I hope I'm interrupting something."

Ruya turned and glared. "Varric." She felt the tips of her ears turning red, and saw Cullen's cheeks doing the same thing. "I trust you've heard of knocking."

"Oh, I've heard of it." He grinned. "I was just coming by to let you know I'm leaving in a couple days to head back to Kirkwall."

"We are going to miss you, Varric."

"We'll have time for some more Wicked Grace before I go. Joining us, Curly?"

"No, thank you."

#

"The Dalish have provided a map noting some rifts in out of the way locations in the Exalted Plains."

Ruya nodded to Brehan. "I'll assemble a team and head out. What else?"

"Several more requests for your presence at various functions. Dorian sent word ahead, he should be back within the week."

"I'll leave Iron Bull here then." Ruya smiled, and then turned to Cullen. "How are our soldiers?"

"We've dealt with the bandits preying on the shipments out of Emprise du Lion." He set a stack of papers. "Warden Commander Jerath has also sent a report on his Deep Roads activities." He sighed.

"And?"

"It was four words. 'Found darkspawn, killed them'." Cullen sighed. "At least the maps from the..." He glanced down at a collection of scrolls. "Messenger are useful. If they keep this up, we may end up with a complete map of the complex beneath Orlais. There are several warrens marked, two near mining complexes. Jerath has requested a resupply before he deals with them."

"Get him what he needs, and ask him if he's sure he doesn't need more soldiers."

"I did. I got a message back telling me I could send him as many 'immune to the taint as the Inquisition has available, assuming Brehan isn't otherwise occupied and still remembers how to Warden.'" Cullen glanced across the table and smiled. "I took the liberty of responding on your behalf. I believe I spelled 'emma shem'nan' correctly."

"Appreciate it."

"On another note, Ferelden is..." Josephine sighed. "There are some issues regarding Inquisition forces remaining on Ferelden soil. Eamon in particular has been agitating regarding 'foreign forces'. Warden-Commander Saitada has also pointed out that since Corypheus is dead, there is no need to continue stationing Inquisition soldiers at Vigil's Keep."

"Brehan?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much help I can provide on the matter, Inquisitor. As I have officially joined the Inquisition and taken the role of spymaster, I am no longer considered a member of the Grey Wardens. And while Alistair and Cathiel remain personal friends, politically I am considered foreign."

"What about Jerath? He's from Denerim."

"And very much not in Cathiel's good graces at the moment. Saitada is also still angry with him. The fact that he chose to trust Loghain and not the two of them is..." Brehan sighed.

"He's not back in your good graces yet either?"

"No. He is not." Brehan shook his head.

Ruya sighed. "Do we have any staunch allies in Ferelden?"

Josephine nodded. "Surprisingly, we do. Bann Shianni, Keeper Lanaya, and Teyrna Anora remain our allies, though as the Teyrna herself pointed out, their support may be part of what is inspiring Eamon to agitate against us. The Teyrna has assured us she will continue to offer us aid and we are welcome in her lands, but she worries her voice on our behalf would do more harm than good."

"And she has enough trouble due to being an ally of the elves," Brehan added.

"What about our people in the Free Marches?"

"Most are occupied with assisting Varric now that the Venatori are no longer a threat. Kirkwall is having a problem with slavers. Our people have been doing what they can."

"There are still a lot of messes to clean up. That's all any of us can do." Ruya took a breath. "Let's get to work."


	42. Chapter 42 - Descent

"Report."

"We've received an urgent request from Orzammar. A subterranean earthquake has collapsed one of their lyrium mines, and collapsed several seals that were holding the darkspawn at bay. It's also opened up a fissure to the surface."

Ruya let out a low whistle. "Get our engineers out immediately. Recall Jerath, tell him to have his people meet us there."

"At once, Inquisitor."

#

Ruya leaned into Cullen, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Just a few months ago I'd have been trying to decide if I wanted to take both Blackwall and Vivienne and potentially listen to them snap at each other, and I just realized I haven't even heard from Vivienne in two weeks." She laughed softly. "I actually miss her."

"Cassandra is still tracking down other the remaining Seekers. Iron Bull did offer to bring the Chargers in."

"We need them where they are right now, and he and Dorian don't get to see each other often enough these days anyway. Sera, Cole, and Blackwall will accompany me, and we'll meet Jerath's people there." She kissed the side of his mouth. "They do have some experience fighting darkspawn."

#

"Inquisitor." Scout Harding waved. "The workers are almost done building a lift to the Deep Roads. No darkspawn trouble yet, but the earthquakes have been brutal."

"I was told to meet a Shaper Valta."

"She's waiting below. You won't see an Orzammar dwarf on the surface. They have rules about that."

Ruya nodded. "From your tone, I'd guess Orzammar isn't your favorite place."

"I don't have an opinion. 'Cloudgazers' like me aren't allowed in the city."

"You're not missing much." Jerath's voice joined them. "Inquisitor."

"You made good time." Ruya smiled. "I was expecting to have to wait for you."

"Caught ship."

Scout Harding smiled. "You've been to Orzammar?"

"Not for some years."

"Not since you threatened their High King," Loghain added.

"You threatened King Bhelen?" Ruya glanced at the elf.

"I didn't so much threaten him as suggest he remember several key points." He shrugged. "Bhelen's an ass, but not stupid." He glanced over his shoulder. "I brought who I had with me, Inquisitor. Is it an issue?"

She followed his gaze to see a blond man talking to someone wearing a helm that obscured his face entirely. And sighed. "Anders and the Messenger?" When he nodded, she sighed again. "It's an issue, but a manageable one. Carver, Nathaniel, Temmerin, and Caronel, yes?"

He nodded. "Anders uses the Rowland name now when there are people to overhear. The others are back at base. Talsaad is recovering from some minor injuries, and Valya seems to have caught what Merrill had."

"What did..." Ruya laughed. "She's pregnant."

"I'm starting to be concerned it's contagious."

"I'll make sure to stay away from them," Scout Harding said. "Looks like the lift is ready for you."

#

"Try not to shift around - and keep back from the edge. It's a long way down." Scout Harding waved as the lift started to descend.

"Stupid darkspawn." Sera spit over the edge.

"You're much more likely to hit rock." Ruya smiled.

"Still their house. Message sent."

"I like her," Temmerin said.

Blackwall looked a bit green at the movement of the lift. "Always wondered if I'd die down here."

"You're not dead yet."

"The day's just starting."

"Him not so much." Temmerin shrugged.

"Palms calloused, clutching, clawing when the dust came."

"The miners." Ruya nodded to Cole.

"The stones were angry. I didn't think stones got angry."

"There was a time I didn't think trees could talk." Jerath caught one of the lift's supports and peered over the edge, causing Loghain to give him an annoyed look. "We could have rappelled faster."

"No." Temmerin, Loghain, Anders, and Nathaniel said simultaneously.

"They are no fun at all," Carver muttered. He glanced at Ruya. "Lenore said we are cousins?"

"One of my grandmothers was an Amell."

"You're an Amell." Jerath stared at her.

"Sort of."

"An Amell mage."

"I..." She glanced at him. "Suppose?"

He turned towards Anders. "We are going into the Deep Roads with an Amell mage."

"If we jump now the fall will kill us."

Jerath rubbed his head. "Alright, Inquisitor, some ground rules. Up there, you're in charge. Down here is the Deep, and this is what we do. I tell you to move, you move. I tell you to stay back, you stay back. You do not pull any levers."

"Or push any buttons." Anders folded his arms.

"Flip any switches."

"Let any witches give you amulets."

"Touch any strange vials."

"Read any random scrolls."

"Activate any mysterious apparatuses."

"Bleed on any staffs."

"Power any nexuses."

"Mess with any altars."

"Ring any gongs."

"Pick up any idols."

"Rhyme with any trees."

"Activate any golems."

"Spread ashes on any piles of rock."

"That's..." Ruya looked from one to the other. "A fairly exhaustive list."

"It really isn't," Carver said with a shrug.

"All kidding aside..." She nodded to Jerath. "Darkspawn are your area of expertise, I'll follow your lead."

#

They found Shaper Valta performing some kind of funeral rite over the wrapped bodies of several dwarves. She was back away in the shadows. "Atrast vala, Inquisitor. The Shaperate welcomes you to the Deep Roads."

"You look as though you're hiding from something."

"As a citizen of Orzammar, even a glimpse of your sky could cost me my position and render me casteless."

Ruya questioned the woman about Orzammar and the Shaperate, and then the ground began to rumble. Valta threw herself forward, taking herself and Ruya out of the way of falling boulders. Behind her, Jerath did the same to Sera and Blackwall. Anders lifted his staff to form a barrier that was reinforced by Caronel, preventing smaller rocks from hitting the others.

"Apologies for pushing you," Valta said as she climbed back to her feet. "I fear the damage that tremor caused. Follow me to the Legion camp."

#

Jerath held up a fist. "Inquisition hold. Wardens up."

"I've got four," Nathaniel reported.

"Four here," Carver confirmed.

Blackwall let out a low string of curses. "Maker's breath, who stuck armor on an ogre?"

"Loghain, Nathaniel, Temmerin, Messenger, hold the line. Anders and Caronel, barriers up. Carver, let's move." Jerath and Carver each took two small round items from Temmerin and started moving forward as the rest took their instructed positions.

"Wait..." Valta started to push forward, and Nathaniel blocked her. "Inquisitor."

"Loghain, what are they doing?" Ruya grabbed the man's arm.

"Giving me gray hair." Loghain sighed. "As much as I hate it when they do this, it is the most effective tactic for dealing with these."

"They are going to be..." Valta cut off as the two Wardens closed with the ogres. Carver feinted, drawing the attention of two ogres. Jerath moved in, hauling himself up onto the ogre before leaping back down. The ogres turned towards the elf, and Carver immediately did the same thing. Both men immediately cleared away and headed for the remaining beasts. The two they'd just faced made it a couple steps after them before there was a rather horrific squelching sound, followed by a second, and both ogres splattered onto the ground.

"That's great, yea?" Sera started cackling. "I wanna try."

#

"That's the broken seal ahead. It is worse than I thought." Valta pointed ahead, and Ruya could hear the sound of battle.

"Inquisition back, Wardens forward, push back and relieve." Jerath and the Wardens quickened their paces, outdistancing the others quickly. Loghain, Carver, Jerath, Messenger, and Temmerin formed a line and hit the darkspawn. Nathaniel stood at the rear, firing arrows rapidly. Ruya was surprised to see both Caronel and Anders wielding swords in one hand and spells in the other as they joined the warriors on the front line. "Inquisition, in, pull them out."

She formed up a barrier. "Sera, help Nathaniel." Ruya moved in with Blackwall and Cole, focusing on aiding the injured dwarves while the uninjured ones joined the Wardens.

"Get those charges!" A dwarf yelled.

"Temmerin, go." At Jerath's order, the dwarven Warden pulled away. Anders moved in to cover him, holding a barrier as Temmerin primed the charges.

"Back!" Temmerin yelled, and the group headed back towards the larger chamber. The Warden mages formed barriers, and Ruya added her own to the mix. A moment later, the stone from the explosion had sealed the corridor.

#

"Inquisitor, meet Lieutenant Renn: a veteran of the Fifth Blight and one of the Legion's finest commanders."

The dwarven man snorted. "Someone paid her to say that." He stood. "Appreciate the help, Inquisitor. Collapsing that seal bought us time. Blighters had the run of these tunnels for days. Now they have a roadblock."

She let them fill her in on the Deep Roads, and was about to ask more questions when there was another rumble. The earthquake collapsed one of the nearby statues. Ruya watched, noting that Valta appeared to be deep in concentration. The dwarven woman almost looked to be counting.

As soon as the shaking stopped, Valta turned to Renn. "You heard that, yes? The rhythm in the tremors? It's clearer. Stronger. More insistent."

"I hear it. Doesn't prove a thing."

Valta gave him a frustrated look. "These quakes are not a natural disaster. They're deliberate. There's an..." She hesitated before continuing. "Intelligence behind them."

"How could an earthquake be caused deliberately?" Ruya tilted her head at the dwarf.

Renn shot Valta a look. "We get plenty of natural tremors down here. These are different. She thinks she knows why."

"I found an ancient text during an expedition with Renn last year. At the time, it was just a curiosity. But now..." Valta gestured as she spoke. "The text describes giant creatures - called 'Titans' - living deep underground. They 'sing' in the Stone, shaping it. When these quakes began, I believe we heard that rhythm. I believe a Titan is causing all this destruction."

The notion was disturbing. What was slightly more disturbing is that she caught a look pass between Temmerin and Jerath. She kept her eyes on Valta. "I've never heard of Titans before. What else can you tell me about them?"

"The text I found predated the First Blight. Its pages had mostly rotted away. And there's no mention of the Titans in Orzammar's memories."

"Which tells you something." Renn had his arms folded skeptically.

She questioned them further, letting them explain the Stone and their senses. And then a thought came to her regarding the reaction of the two Wardens. "Mysterious songs often lure people to their deaths - or to an Archdemon."

Valta shook her head. "This rhythm isn't a song, exactly. It sounds like..." She bit her lip. "Air flowing through lungs."

"Hmm..." Renn shrugged. "Air that can collapse a whole mine."

"In my experience, no explanation is too strange to consider."

Renn looked at her like she was also crazy. "For all we know, that text you found was a bedtime story. We can't be sure until we find the source."

"The rhythm I sense in the quakes is emanating from somewhere far below. The Stone will lead us there."

"And if it comes to a fight, that'll be our job." Renn nodded at where Jerath was standing. "There's a life at the side passage nearby. Ready when you are."

#

"What do you know of Titans?" Ruya asked Jerath as soon as she got an out of earshot chance.

"We went to Bartrand's Folly seeking the memories there."

"You." Ruya glared. "Bianca said someone destroyed the Shaperate there. Blew it up."

"Temmerin, on my orders. Half of the memories were infected with the red. He got what he could from the rest, but it was disjointed, damaged. There was a reference to 'Titans', but nothing coherent. Something about the song having been sundered."

"This wasn't in the notes you handed over." She narrowed her eyes. "You are keeping secrets."

"Several. A fact of which I did inform you."

"Well, this one just became my problem."

"We sought other references to 'Titan'. This is the first time we've stumbled over one. I can tell you that the memories can be altered, and have been. Saitada, for example, was erased and then added back."

"So references to the Titans..." Ruya nodded slowly. "Something like your theory of an eight old god."

"You could say that."

She started to continue walking. "The explosion under Lake Calenhad was also you. When we get back, you are going to tell me the whole story of what happened under there."

"I killed the Architect. And a woman who loved me. That's all you need to know." He strode after the others.

#

"I hope we don't run into an emissary."

Valta's words were greeted by a collective groan. Renn put a hand on the hilt of his axe and sighed. "Now we definitely will."

Ruya glanced at the darkspawn experts. "I take it emissaries are bad."

"Most darkspawn are mindless killing machines, connected by the Blight. But emissaries are intelligent - and use magic." Renn glanced over at her.

"Have to take their whole head to wipe the grin off their face. Which, fair enough, right?" Sera shrugged.

She nodded. Then nodded again before turning to look at Jerath. "So that's why you and Carver learned how to be templars. I hope you brought enough lyrium."

"Don't use it."

"It doesn't work that way." Ruya turned to look at him. "Lyrium is necessary for templar abilities to function."

"Alistair must have forgotten to mention that."

#

"Shrieks. It had to be shrieks." Renn nudged one of the corpses with his foot.

"I thought you'd be used to all kinds of darkspawn." Ruya started to walk over to heal Nathaniel, but Anders beat her too it. She blinked at how quickly the wound vanished.

Renn wiped his axe clean. "Look, everyone's got their favorites."

Ruya started to bend to examine the darkspawn, and Caronel caught her shoulder and pulled her back.

Anders sighed. "We forgot to put 'don't touch any darkspawn' on the list."

"Right." Jerath turned to Ruya. "Don't touch any darkspawn."

#

"What about finding gears and fixing a door?" Ruya tapped her foot. "Am I allowed to do that?"

"Only because it's between us and whatever is causing those earthquakes."

"Let's look around, see if we can find any more of these gears."

#

"I think the torches are a puzzle." Ruya used her magic to spark one of the torches, and noted that it caused another torch to go out.

"For the love of..." Jerath growled. "It's like Amell mages just can't help themselves."

#

They got the door open, and continued on their way. The Wardens kept them alerted whenever darkspawn were nearby, which Renn good-naturedly claimed was 'unsporting'. Valta, however, acted as their actual guide. "The rhythm in the tremors. It echoes through the Stone. This way..."

Ruya continued collecting the strange gears. She was grateful when Carver offered to carry the blasted things. Curiosity, and a perverse desire to annoy Jerath, led her to open a few doors that weren't on the trail. Despite pointing out they were leaving the trail, Valta was right there with her when it came to exploring. The dwarven woman was quick to gather artifacts, and soon just about everyone was carrying a few items for her.

#

"This was a Warden." Caronel knelt next to the body. "On her Calling."

"Should we..." Ruya glanced at the other Wardens. "Do something for her?"

"It's been done already, Inquisitor. Before she took the last walk." Jerath nodded to her. "But the thought is appreciated."

#

"You kill darkspawn like you've been doing it your whole life, Inquisitor."

Valta rolled her eyes at Renn. "He means that as a compliment."

"You're famous. Even down here. Is it true you killed a dragon?"

"Magnificent creatures." Ruya smiled. "Bringing one down is always bittersweet."

Renn's smile became eager. "I can't even imagine. Tell me about their teeth." He gestured. "I heard they don't all breath fire, and their scales have different colors and patterns."

"Careful, Renn." Valta winked at him. "I believe you're drooling."

"So, Wardens, any of you fight in the Blight?" Renn glanced back over his shoulder.

"Yes," Jerath replied.

"What'd you do?"

"Stabbed things."

Ruya shook her head and laughed softly. "Maker, with the quake and the darkspawn, I never did introductions." She inclined her head. "Shaper Valta, Lieutenant Renn, these are Sera, Cole, and Blackwall of the Inquisition. And Warden-Commander Jerath Tabris, Loghain Mac Tir, Carver Hawke, Caronel, Nathaniel Howe, Temmerin Glavonak, Rowland, and Messenger of the Wardens."

Renn stopped dead in his tracks and just stood there, mouth hanging open.

#

They cleared another area of darkspawn, and Renn knelt next to some bodies in Legion armor. Anger and sorrow warred for control of his face. "There's nothing left of them. Can't even tell who they were."

"I'm sorry, Renn." Valta put a hand on his shoulder.

"You join the Legion knowing you're already dead. You don't fear the killing blow. We rest in the Stone and pass our strength back to her. That's our reward. But the darkspawn defiled these soldiers. They can't return to the Stone. They'd only weaken her."

Ruya sighed. "There must be some way to lay them to rest with honor."

"We can burn the remains."

"Aye. It's all we can do."

The Wardens helped him gather them into a pile, and added wood from nearby broken casks. Ruya called her magic to her to ignite the makeshift pyre.

#

"Look at that, Renn." Valta pointed eagerly. "Could this be Thaig Heidrun?"

"Darkspawn all over it. You can see their torches."

"We are approaching a warren, Inquisitor." Jerath turned towards them. "Renn, Blackwall, Cole, you're the last line for any that get past us. Sera, feel free to make pincushions. Inquisitor, focus on the defenses of your people. Do not enter the warren until one of us gives you the all clear."

Ruya nodded to him. "Are you sure..."

"Once the fight starts, the darkspawn will be drawn to us. Keep back, and they may not even notice you." He began walking towards another of the doors.

Blackwall frowned. "I should be..."

"Blackwall, you get more than thirty feet from the Inquisitor, and I will personally guarantee you never father any children." Ruya watched Jerath call orders to his people, few of which she understood. He opened the door, and gave a final order. "Loghain, Anders, go away."

She was about to ask what that meant when both Loghain and Anders started to glow. And then the Wardens were moving. "Maker's breath..."

"Maferath's balls..." Blackwall said almost simultaneously. "Did they..."

Ruya slammed the butt of her staff into the ground. "Oh, that man is going to explain so many things later."

"Rage turned to purpose. Furious, faltering, freed by fetters and formed anew." Cole was starring. "He made them remember."

"Cole, did you know Loghain was an abomination?"

"He's backwards."

"But what does that mean?"

"I'm a spirit who became a person, he's a person that became a spirit." When Ruya stared at Cole blankly, he hunched a little. "He said it was complicated."

#

Renn grunted as they walked through the cleared warren. He brought his axe down to finish off a crawling hurlock. "That's the last of those darkspawn. The Legion's in your debt." He wiped the blade clean. "I always kind of thought Kardol was kidding when he talked about what it was like to fight alongside the Ferelden Wardens."

They walked to where the Wardens were waiting for them. Valta moved ahead eagerly. "Look at this, Renn. It's..." She touched the construction. "Ancient. Maybe a thousand years old."

Ruya examined the lift. "Any idea who built it, or why?"

"This thaig is on top of a lyrium mine. According to the Memories, this mine was destroyed by some unexplained disaster. The miners must have used this lift to reach the lower levels. If there is a Titan causing earthquakes, it's down there." Valta held out a damaged tome. "I found this book with the emissary. The pages are mostly ruined, but a few are readable. See this line? 'I awoke to the singing stone. Our kingdom trembled at the Titan's hymn.'"

"That reference to singing stone..." Ruya folded her arms. "I've been told that raw lyrium has a sound."

"A hum. The mining cast follows it to find lyrium veins. They say it's the Stone calling to them."

She sighed. "Perhaps it wasn't chance that the quakes destroyed lyrium mines. Is it possible the darkspawn or their emissary could also hear the song?"

"They are not hearing lyrium." The Messenger's strange voice answered her.

Valta glanced at him, and then turned back to Ruya. "The Stone would never call to those vile things - but that doesn't mean they can't hear her."

Renn peered out into the drop. "Darkspawn live and die by the Blight. They don't care for much else."

"I didn't realize you knew so much about darkspawn motives." Valta kept her voice light and teasing.

"Not everything's a mystery, Valta. Some things are exactly as they appear."

"And some things are not."

Ruya glanced at the Wardens. No, some things certainly were not. She rubbed the back of her neck. "How can we be sure what the book says is true?"

"We shouldn't force connections that don't exist." Renn shrugged.

"Perhaps this will change your mind. Look here. It's the royal seal of Orseck Garal." She held the book out to Renn.

"King Orseck Garal? That book belonged to a Paragon? Maybe you are on to something, Valta."

"Of course you'd take a dead man's word over mine. Always the traditionalist."

"Hey..." Renn turned to face her. "Challenging tradition lost you a cushy position in Orzammar."

"Does a king's book mean that much to you, Renn?" Ruya asked.

"Paragons are the best of our people. They don't hand that title out to just anyone - not even a king." He gave Valta a glare that was more teasing than anything. "Knowing it was Garal's book from the start would've saved us an argument."

"As if you'd ever avoid an argument."

"I don't know where this lift leads, but we're about to find out the hard way. Get ready."

#

Ruya and Valta continued talking about the Shaperate and memories. Renn talked darkspawn with the Wardens. At the base of the mineshaft, they set up another base camp, and settled in for a rest. Valta and Ruya continued talking, comparing life in the Inquisition and Orzammar. Part of her wanted to one day visit the city, and another part reminded her it really couldn't compare to her imagination.

#

"You met a bunch of Paragons, right? You know Saitada and Brosca, and you met both Branka and Caridin."

"Yes."

"What did happen with the Caridin and Branka thing?" Valta leaned towards him. "I mean, I know she died in the deep roads over the Anvil, but you were there and it's clear the official story wasn't the truth. What actually happened?"

"If I answer, you will regret asking the question."

"Please, I need to know."

Jerath sighed. "She betrayed her house and her lover to the tender mercies of the darkspawn, condemning them to a fate worse than death. She did this to gain access to a monstrosity that would condemn dwarves to an eternity of slavery. So I bashed her head in and dumped her into a lava flow."

Valta stared at him. "If I ask you what really happened at Amgarrak, will I regret it as much as I regret asking the previous question?"

"Probably more. Some tombs should remain buried."

"So, um..."

"Paragon Caridin was possessed of an unmatched wisdom, one of the rare few in the world who understands that the easy path is rarely the right one and strove to atone for his mistakes. Paragon Saitada is an exemplary woman, and more than earned the right to be called Hero. I can think of none better to represent your people." He nodded to Valta. "And I can only hope that Orzammar finds Paragon Brosca as inspirational as the rest of us do."

#

They'd gone a couple miles from the camp when Jerath abruptly stopped. He tilted his head, and looked confused for a moment. "Messenger?"

The creature in the full armor walked towards Jerath, and then abruptly stopped in the same place. "It is being warded."

"Jerath?"

"There is something here, Inquisitor. It..." He frowned, and extended a hand as if reaching out to touch something, but stopped after only a few inches. "I'm sorry. This is as far as the Wardens are going."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'd explain if I could."

"This barrier, or whatever. Could you take it down?"

"No."

"You are a templar. You could at least try."

"I could. I will not. Some things are..." He shook his head. "What's in there isn't for me or mine, Inquisitor. I am sorry. But this is as far as we go."

"And if the rest of us choose to continue on without you?"

"I won't stop you. You won't find any darkspawn further in." He turned towards her. "We'll wait here, hold the camp, keep it clear until you come back." He met her eyes. "We will give you a week. We will not come in after you."

"When we get back, you and I are going to have a long talk about your role within the Inquisition."

"I look forward to it."

#

"We can't turn back." Valta glanced back at where the Wardens were standing.

"Valta, thoughts on..." She gestured. "Whatever it is stopped them, I can't get a sense of it."

"There is..." Valta took a breath. "Something. It's not anything I've experienced before, but..." She met Ruya's eyes. "He's not lying. There is something there."

Ruya turned to the rest of her companions. Cole was staring back at the Wardens. Blackwall and Sera, however, both gave her nods. Sera was clearly a bit nervous. "Alright. Let's keep moving."


	43. Chapter 43 - Titans

"It's crazy, innit? Going into deep places the Wardens won't?" Sera's voice was little more than a whisper.

"If whatever this barrier is can keep back the Blight..." Ruya glanced at Valta. "That alone is reason enough to continue, and find it."

"What it would mean to my people alone is..." Valta took a breath. "Staggering."

Ruya started to reply, and caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Something moved. There. Light a torch."

"So it can see us coming? Just stay close."

They moved ahead, through the darkness. Ruya kept her staff in hand, prepared to send magic into the crystal and create light. They stayed close together to not get separated.

"It's wrong here." Cole's voice was quiet. "Too many whispers. The song is wrong. Chords cut to silence."

Valta's voice held a note of wonder. "We've gone past the Deep Roads."

"How can you tell? It's pitch black." Ruya kept her hand on Valta's shoulder, letting the dwarven woman lead them all.

"I can feel it."

#

There was a faint light, a glow from mushrooms. Not enough to illuminate as much as to vaguely hint at their surroundings. Ruya could make out Renn pulling his axe out. "Show yourselves!"

A glow, and something came from the darkness, striking Renn. He grunted and staggered. "Renn!" Valta cried out.

"Hmm..." He got back to his feet. "Sod it all." As more creatures starting moving, he roared and charged forward, axe in hand.

Ruya called her magic to her, sending light from the crystal on her staff as she sent bolts of lightning at their attackers. Blackwall and Cole moved in alongside Renn and Valta as they fought... nothing she'd ever seen before.

#

The last of the creatures fell. Ruya was about to utter a sigh of relief when Renn collapsed. "Maker, no." She joined Valta at the man's side, but as soon as the light from her staff illuminated the damage done to his armor, she knew it was too late. That the man had fought as long as he had was nothing short of miraculous.

Valta gently closed her friend's eyes. "You deserved better." She bit her lip. "Renn never wanted this life. He was a cobbler. A good one. He joined the Legion to pay his father's debts. It kept his mother and brother from losing their caste. The poor and desperate here often sacrifice themselves for their family's future."

"Renn was a good man. We'll honor his sacrifice." She'd said those words too many times over the course of the last two years.

"He always seemed..." Valta hung her head. "Indestructible." She pulled herself away. "The armor on these warriors..." She pointed at their attackers. "There's lyrium woven directly into the metal. And it's bonded to their skin. Impossible to remove, but I know what we'd find underneath. These are dwarves. Renn was killed by our own kind."

Ruya took a closer look. If the Wardens had been here... Or had Jerath some idea of what they'd find? No. As many secrets as he kept, she did not believe he'd have sent them into danger with no idea of what they'd face. "They don't look like any dwarves I've ever met."

"Me neither. It just doesn't make sense. We've done nothing to them." Valta stood. "I won't leave Renn like this. We must return him to the Stone."

She nodded, and called her magic to her to begin excavating a burial site.

#

"Atrast tunsha, salroka." Valta spoke the words quietly as Blackwall laid Renn's body down. "I'll see this through, Renn. I promise."

Ruya used her magic once more, covering the grave.

Valta squared her shoulders. "Anything standing between us and the Titan will regret it."

"It sings softly under the silence. The Stone took him back. He's home again." Cole's words seemed to echo through the small chamber.

"Somehow that brings me comfort." Valta took a breath, and led them on.

#

They stopped at strange markings on the wall. Valta traced a finger along the marks. "This is like the Wall of Memories in Orzammar, but ancient. Very ancient." She narrowed her eyes. "The words seem based in dwarven, but I barely recognize this dialect."

Ruya moved up behind her, letting her staff provide additional illumination. "Can you translate any of it?"

"Only fragments. The language is very different from what we speak today." She pointed at a particular glyph. "This word keeps appearing: 'Sha-Brytol.' I believe it means 'revered defenders.'"

Defenders. And some sort of blight-proof barrier. "What needs to be protected all the way down here?"

"'Isatunoll... Isatunoll...'" Valta frowned. "'Cut our tongues... entomb our bodies... watch over the Titan until it stirs.' So the warriors who attacked us must be the Sha-Brytol. And they're protecting a Titan." She went quiet.

"Are you all right, Valta?"

The other woman's voice was slightly hoarse when she answered. "I can hear Renn's objections." She took a deep breath. "Let's keep moving. If more of these Memories exist, they may have the answers we need."

#

They came to a bridge. Valta hesitated. "There's something..." She tilted her head. "Strange on the other side. I can feel it..."

Before they could reach the bridge, it collapsed. Valta made a frustrated noise. "That wasn't a quake. Someone sabotaged the bridge. And we don't have time to fix it." She gestured. "There. That ledge. We can reach it if we're careful."

They chose their footing carefully. Blackwall caught Sera when she slipped, and a few paces later Cole caught him when he did the same. Ruya kept a barrier up. She wasn't sure if it would be enough to protect any of them if they fell, but she hoped. Perhaps continuing ahead without the Wardens had been a poor idea. She'd seen Anders abilities as a healer. Could he have saved Renn? It was too late to think about that now.

#

"Look there." Ruya pointed. "More ancient carvings."

"Aye, but these seem to be about..." Valta's voice filled with wonder. "The Titan." She trailed her hand along the carvings as she read. "'It shapes the stone. It is the stone. It sculpts the world within and without.'"

"Wouldn't something that can 'sculpt the world' have to be rather..." Ruya tilted her head. "Enormous?"

"It is called a 'Titan'." Valta continued examining the carvings.

"So it's a 'Shaper of the Stone,' like you?" Ruya tapped her fingers against her other arm. Lore had been lost, but clearly some traces of it had survived in other fashions.

"This implies that the Titans are actually sculptors - and our world is their clay."

A thought came to her. "If Titans 'shape the stone,' could they have actually created it?"

"The Stone must have existed first."

"Then the Titans would be the very first children of the Stone..."

"That would have huge implications for my people." Valta didn't look entirely pleased.

"If Titans can purposely reshape the world, the earthquakes could be the way they 'sculpt the Stone.'"

"But the quakes are destructive. Titans would mold the world, not smash it to pieces."

"Depending on your perspective, change can be violent." It had taken a truly catastrophic event to get mages and templars working together.

"But if this is true, how could it be missing from the Memories of Orzammar?" Valta shook her head in confusion before turning to Ruya. "Why would someone erase such an integral part of our history?"

There were... Her thoughts were cut off as the world around them rumbled once more. "Let's answer that after we stop the earthquakes."

"The rhythm is louder than ever. We're close."

#

They stepped into a chamber and stopped short, staring. Lyrium veins grew up stone columns, lighting the entire chamber in a wash of gentle blue. Ruya could feel a tingle on her skin, similar to where the Veil was weak.

"It's singing. A they that's an it that's asleep, but still making music." Cole's voice held wonder similar to her own.

"All these lyrium veins. And they're completely untapped."

"The Sha-Brytol must mine lyrium somewhere - their weapons and armor are laced with it." Ruya continued picking her way down the rock formations carefully.

"Unless they've found another way to harness it." Valta looked around. "The Warden was right. There is no evidence darkspawn have ever been here."

Blackwall frowned. "Any sign of what keeps them from coming down this far?"

"The Stone here feels different. I don't know how it feels to the Wardens." Valta looked back the way they'd come. "I should have asked Temmerin. He's a surfacer, but he must have some stone sense."

"Let's just be grateful we don't have to deal with darkspawn as well."

"But there must be a reason they avoid this place..."

#

After another battle with the strange dwarves, they found a barrier in their path. Valta examined it. "They built this to stop us. There must be some way to get through."

Several attempts failed, and then Ruya stuck one of the Sha-Brytol's strange lyrium-infused weapons to the barrier, stepped back, and hit it with a bolt of raw magic. It exploded, taking the barrier with it. Blackwall started chuckling, and Ruya raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "It occurred to me that they might have had a point about Amell mages."

#

"You said we're beneath the Deep Roads. Do you think anyone besides the Sha-Brytol has traveled down here?"

"We are very likely the first to travel this far."

They killed some strange creatures that vaguely resembled brontos. Another quake, and this time she thought she could almost feel something as well. Ruya glanced at Valta. "Did you hear the same rhythm?"

"It's getting faster. Harsh. Like..." Valta frowned. "Something breathing."

#

"I hate destroying these weapons. They're artifacts. We could learn from them." Valta picked up a couple of the fragments.

"We'll try to bring one back with us, but we have no choice. It's the only way through the barriers." Ruya handed her another fragment.

#

"The attacks are getting worse." Valta pointed at the next set of carvings. "'Only the pure may pass. All others will be punished.' Assuming the Sha-Brytol are the pure..."

"We're the 'others' who aren't allowed to pass." Ruya found herself thinking of Solas, and wondering what he'd make of all this. Likely he'd be looking for a good spot to sleep.

"Could the earthquakes be the punishment?"

"You found Paragon Garal's book near a damaged lyrium mine. And the new earthquakes destroyed your mine."

"But why would they want to destroy the lyrium mines?" Valta shook her head. "This reads like a final warning. We must be nearing the source."

#

They stepped out of the tunnel and into another world. Light came from somewhere, illuminating what looked to be islands rising out of the mist. Stalagmites hung from the roof of the cavern, built up with what looked to be entire cities or even forests. And everywhere the blue veins of lyrium shimmered.

Valta's was the first to find her voice. "Did the Sha-Brytol build all this?"

"Or was it here before them?" Ruya stared. She thought of Solas again, and wondered what he would make of such a place. Or was this wonder lost even to the Fade?

"Nothing should surprise me anymore, but this..." Valta pointed at something. "Wait. The rhythm we followed - we've found the source. But not the Titan."

"How would we even recognize a Titan? All we know is that they're enormous." Ruya looked out over the strange world they'd found.

Suddenly Valta's head came up. Her mouth worked silently for a moment before she looked up at Ruya. "We've found the Titan." She gestured. "We're standing inside it."

Ruya turned a slow circle. "What do you mean, 'inside'?"

"Think back to when we left the ruined thaig. I could feel that this wasn't the Deep Roads. And something kept the darkspawn and the Wardens out. The Sha-Brytol attacked because we invaded a place only the 'pure' are allowed to enter. The body of the Titan."

They stared at each other for a moment before Sera alerted them that more Sha-Brytol were coming. Valta put a hand to her weapon. "If I don't survive, Orzammar must know the truth."

#

"Those structures..." Valta pointed. "Could there be a whole civilization in here?"

"A city within a Titan. Incredible."

"And the quakes haven't damaged it."

"Less staring, more killing the things attacking us." Sera glared at them.

#

"Look..." Valta pointed at engravings. "These are the only Memories in this area." She indicated a line. "That phrase is 'the path of purity.' And there's a reference to..." She narrowed her eyes. "'Titan's blood'? It says the Sha-Brytol come here to..." Valta stepped back as her eyes widened once more. "Drink it."

A chill went through Ruya. "I only see one substance here that's found in veins..."

"Lyrium. The Titan's blood is lyrium."

Maker. That changed... everything. "Every nation on the surface buys lyrium. Orzammar's entire economy is based on the trade."

"This is bigger than any one nation."

"We have to stop this."

#

This close, she could feel the rhythm in her bones. Something burst out of the glowing crystal... heart... for want of a better word. A shard of blue struck Valta, causing her to gasp and begin seizing. Before Ruya could go to her side, a stone barrier rose between them.

She turned to see a creature that almost looked to be made of living lyrium. An aspect of the Titan, perhaps? Whatever it was, it was hostile. She put up a barrier around her companions. Sera's arrows just seemed to bounce off the rocky creature. Tendrils of lyrium connected to... "Sera." Ruya sent a blast of lightning at the point. "Focus there."

Blackwall moved in and raised his shield to block a blow aimed at Ruya. She trusted him to guard her, and summoned her magic to her, bringing as much lightning as she could to bear. Then she called the spirit blade into her hand and moved in at his side.

A blow from the creature sent Sera and Cole flying backwards. Sera started to get up. Cole didn't. Ruya reached again for her magic, calling to other spirits to aid her friend. Healing magic flooded the area, healing Cole and strengthening the flagging Blackwall. She downed a vial of lyrium and reached for the lightning again. And again. And again.

#

"Valta? Are you hurt?" Ruya ran to where the dwarven woman had fallen.

Valta was trying to get to her feet. She gasped and held her head. "Too loud..." She staggered. "The song..." She fell to her knees again. "Stop." Something burst from her, sending Ruya and her companions flying.

Ruya rolled back to her feet and stared. A spell. Valta had... cast a spell. Valta stared down at her still faintly glowing hands. "I am..." She swallowed. "It's all right."

"It looked like you were hit by raw lyrium during the battle." Not just raw. Pure. Direct from the source. And it had... what?

"Yes - it should have poisoned me, but I...' Valta stood. "Feel fine. Good, even."

For a moment she considered reaching for her healing magic. And then decided against it. "You said the song was too loud. It was hurting you."

"It was..." Valta furrowed her brow. "Chaos. The rhythm I followed here, but magnified. Overwhelming. But it is gone."

Magic was... More than one apprentice had accidentally killed themselves or others and... Maker. "You almost killed me. What happens the next time you lash out?"

"I am in control. I would never harm you, Inquisitor."

She wasn't quite as confident. "You cast some kind of spell. That shouldn't be possible."

"It wasn't a spell, it was..." Valta's voice still held a note of wonder. "An accident. Everything will be fine."

They needed to get back. Back up to where the Wardens were. Jerath and Carver were templars, they could... something. "We should get help. You may be injured, or..."

"I feel better than I ever have. Stronger. More..." Valta took a deep breath and smiled. "Alive. The Stone is silent. The rhythm has faded, and so have the tremors. But the song still echoes..." Valta half closed her eyes and tilted her head as if listening. "It tells me things..." She smiled. "The Breach - that's what disturbed the Titan. It is calm now that it has a connection with one of its children..." She met Ruya's eyes. "With me."

Dwarves couldn't be possessed. Could they? She glanced at Cole, but he was just staring at Valta. She found herself wishing Anders were here. Maker, what had the world come to? "Was that the Titan? Did we kill it?" She... found herself hoping it wasn't. That they hadn't. Some things were...

"The Titan lives. This was..." Valta shrugged. "An echo. A guardian. But you silenced it."

"Is this what happened at the thaig where you found Paragon Garal's book?"

"Aye, but..." Valta shook her head. "I do not know what disturbed the Titan then. The song may tell me..." She smiled. "In time..."

"You said you are a child of the Stone, not a child of the Titans."

"I am not certain what I am, but the Titan recognized me. Like a parent hearing its child's voice."

Ruya nodded. "The Titan changed you, Valta - you need to be cautious."

"I am different. But I am still a Shaper. 'Isana'. It's our word for lyrium, and we are taught that it is a gift from the Stone. But there's so much more to it than we ever imagined. I was sent to the Deep Roads to recover lost history. This is only the beginning. I am staying here."

"She's singing, sighing, slipping through the silence. She can heal here." Cole's voice reached her ears.

"I am called to the search, Inquisitor. This is where I belong."

She nodded. "I'm leaving with more questions than answers, but that doesn't mean you have to. Just be careful." She reached into her pack, and removed her travel grimoire. She offered the spellbook to Valta. It contained copies of her notes. What she'd learned at the circle, and from Solas. Enough, perhaps, to help Valta find her way. The dwarven woman accepted it with a grateful nod. "The Shaperate in Orzammar will want to know what happened to you."

"Tell them the truth: you don't know."

#

The Wardens were waiting. More darkspawn bodies had piled up in their absence, and based on the markings on a nearby wall, someone was keeping score of something. Jerath nodded to her, then raised an eyebrow. "Renn and Valta?"

"You." She pointed to him. "Walk with me."

He nodded, and followed.

#

"A..." He shook his head. "Titan."

"You mean you really didn't know?"

"I might keep such a thing from you, Inquisitor." Jerath shrugged. "But not from Dagna or Temmerin." He folded his arms. "If lyrium is the blood of a Titan..." He met her eyes. "You understand what this means regarding the original source of red lyrium? What it may mean for the ultimate source of the Blight?"

"Maker." Ruya shuddered.

"Guess I know what we Wardens are going to be doing now."

"How would you even begin to kill such a creature?"

"I'm thinking stabbing. You'd be surprised how often that works."

"I'm serious." Ruya paced. "You didn't tell me Loghain was an abomination."

"I don't like that word."

"What?"

"Abomination. I don't like it. its denotations are misleading."

"Do not try to change the subject." She drove a finger into his chest. "How was he possessed?"

"You left him in the Fade, Inquisitor. I went back for him."

"You are not a mage."

"And trees don't talk and Stone doesn't breath. Each day we learn more." Jerath sighed. "I told you I was an abomination once."

"Until you killed the demon at the circle tower, yes."

"I didn't kill him." Jerath shook his head. "I asked him for his help, so that I could fulfill my purpose. And in doing so, I changed him. He stopped being rage. He became Vigilance. When I assembled my team, he aided us. At various times he possessed all of them, and as a result, they could call to him. In the Fade, Loghain did. And Vigilance went. Your magic shattered the rift, and cast them adrift. By the time I found them..."

"They were damaged." Ruya found herself nodding. "The only way you could pull them out was together."

"Loghain Mac Tir died in the Fade, Inquisitor. What you see back there isn't an abomination. He is Vigilance, with the memories and..." Jerath shrugged. "Soul, of the Hero of the River Dane."

"How do you keep him from..." Ruya glanced back over her shoulder. "Becoming a demon again?"

"The same way as you keep Cole, I expect." Jerath met her eyes.

"You..." Ruya let out a small laugh. "Have a point. And Anders, how do you keep him contained?"

"I got him a cat."

"Would you for once just give a straight answer?"

"I gave him an anchor, something to hold him in the storm, to help him find his way back." He gestured. "Flemeth once told me there is no greater vengeance, no worse punishment, than redemption. You have no idea, Inquisitor, just how right that woman can be at times."


	44. Chapter 44 - Doth Life Begin Anew

"Report."

"Iron Bull and the Chargers followed up on that lead. They took out the Venatori, and found the cache."

Ruya nodded to Brehan. "Anything interesting in the cache?"

"Some runes, basic supplies. Iron Bull is of the opinion this particular bunch had a mind to turn bandit rather than continuing the whole 'let's rule the world' thing. He and Dorian are on their way back now."

Josephine stabbed the air with her pin. "Fiona has arranged the additional residences."

"Where does that leave our mages?"

"We have fifty battlemages remaining with the Inquisition." Cullen glanced at his list. "As well as eight healers, and another thirty assorted. Minaeve has elected to remain with the Inquisition, and is handling the administrative side of the mages."

"I'm glad to hear it. How are our templars?"

At that, Cullen smiled broadly. "We have almost two hundred remaining, however the vast majority have chosen to stop taking lyrium. Senior Enchanter Gillian is currently dedicating her efforts towards mitigating their difficulty."

"I take it's she's having some success?" Ruya raised an eyebrow.

"She is. She has also had some success with helping those who were affected by the red lyrium but had not yet lost their minds."

"Jerath, any news on your end?"

"Merrill had a girl. She's decided to name her Leandra."

"Maker, that's wonderful news." Ruya smiled.

Josephine actually made a squealing noise. "When do we get to meet the baby?"

"Whenever Carver's brother is willing to let the newest member of the family out of his sight."

Cullen laughed. "So, sometime in the next decade?"

"Also, we cleaned out the warren near Cadash Thaig. Orzammar can secure the route, and start the reclamation."

#

Dorian greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. She gave him a hug. "How was Tevinter?"

"Oh, the usual. Blood magic, demons, scheming, and plotting. I brought presents."

#

Ruya started to give the other woman a bow, and then made an oof noise when Lenore hugged her. "Inquisitor, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Lady Lenore. When they told me Kal'Hirol was sending a delegate, I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh, I'm the Ferelden delegate. He's the Kal'Hirol delegate." She waved at the dwarven man behind her.

Brosca nodded. "Inquisitor."

"Paragon Brosca."

He grinned. "Nice place you've got here."

#

"How did the trade agreement go?" Ruya asked Josephine. She watched Brosca, Lenore, and Zevran head to the tavern.

"We got what we wanted, but Brosca drove a harder bargain than I was expecting. Still, it is better than we were going to get from Orzammar. King Bhelen was not particularly happy with the results of your recent excursion." Josephine sighed. "I do not think Brosca believes the report about the Titans, but his people are at least willing to work with us."

"And the news from Ferelden?"

"King Alistair and Queen Cathiel are being polite, but have made it clear they would prefer if foreign forces withdrew from Ferelden soil."

Ruya sighed. "I'll talk to Cullen. We should begin withdrawing our forces from the areas they are no longer needed."

#

Iron Bull shook his head. "So, I'm curious. The mage, is she with you?"

"Yep," Brosca said, grinning up at the Qunari.

"Because I thought she was with the elf."

"Yeah, he's mine too," Brosca said.

Iron Bull laughed. "A Crow and a mage... that's a lot to handle."

"Yeah," Brosca said, rubbing his fingernails against his shirt before blowing on them. "That's why they made me a Paragon."

Lenore chuckled. "Helping stop a Blight may have had a little to do with it."

"Nah, it was mostly the other thing," Brosca said. "What about you, Bull? I hear you've got a mage of your own."

"Is there a discreet bone in either of your bodies?" Dorian asked.

Iron Bull chuckled. "It's a new experience. Never had the 'bed caught fire' thing be something other than a metaphor."

"Oh, yeah, that's an issue," Brosca said. "But I find the electricity thing more than makes up for the occasional case of combustion."

#

Ruya smiled to herself. After seeing the coldness that existed between Jerath and many of his former companions, watching him talk to Lenore was rather sweet. The mage, at least, appeared to have forgiven him. Jerath, for his part, appeared nearly as relaxed with Lenore as he was with his Wardens.

Brehan waved to her, and gestured to where someone approaching the great hall, and walked down to meet them. The woman was clearly Rivaini. Cullen joined her as she walked over to greet the newcomer. "Isabela."

"Cullen. Hawke told me you were part of the Inquisition. He also said someone managed to get the stick out of your ass." She grinned.

The tips of Cullen's ears turned red. "Inquisitor Trevelyan, this is Admiral Isabela of the Felicia Armada."

"Inquisitor, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ruya held out a hand, and the other woman shook it. "You have ships for the relief efforts?"

"I do indeed. We can start running foodstuffs across just as soon as they are loaded, and..." Isabela's smile broadened. "Lenore."

"Isabela." Lenore walked up to Isabela and gave her a hug as well as a... Ruya found herself turning a bright shade of crimson. Cullen's jaw fell practically to his knees. Somewhere, a chantry caught fire. "It's been too long."

"Entirely." Her gaze went to the elf behind Lenore. "And my, my, look at you, all grown up."

"Isabela." Jerath nodded to her in greeting.

"Inquisitor, we'll have to continue this another time. Lenore and I have some catching up to do." Isabela took Lenore's hand, and the two women walked out of the hall.

Brehan shook his head. "I really hope they know each other." He turned towards Ruya. "Inquisitor, Commander. Are you alright?" Ruya made a squeaking sound. Cullen shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. Brehan nodded at them both dubiously, and then glanced at Jerath. "How do you know Isabela?"

"Met her at a whorehouse."

"Maker's breath." Brehan stared at him. "You're..." He blinked. "You're serious. Does Morrigan know that?"

"She should, she was there when it happened." Jerath's expression never changed.

"I..." Brehan sighed. "Don't want to know."

#

"You two seem to be getting along well." Ruya smiled at Lenore and Dorian.

"I was just telling Dorian about life in the Circle. Wonderful libraries, colleagues, moonlight orgies on the top of the tower."

Ruya made a choking sound as Cullen began emphatically shaking his head. Dorian laughed. "Oh, the looks on their faces."

"They are more fun than Alistair and Cathiel." Lenore grinned. She rested her chin on her hands. "And just as adorable."

"They do complement each other beautifully."

"Don't you two have work to be doing?" Ruya tapped her foot.

"Yep." Lenore turned to Dorian. "So, how long did it take him to work up the nerve to kiss her?"

"We are not having this conversation." Cullen folded his arms.

"It wasn't long after we arrived in Skyhold. Though he did sweep her off her feet and carry her down a mountain before then."

"Oh, how romantic." Lenore grinned. "The first time I invited him for some alone time he stuttered then turned around and actually ran."

"Commander." Dorian turned and stared. He waggled a finger. "That is no way to treat a lady."

Ruya covered her face with her hands as Cullen stuttered. "I was sixteen. And..." He swallowed. "And we are not having this conversation."

"Lenore, are you traumatizing my commanding officers?" Jerath's voice cut off whatever reply Lenore was going to make.

"No, I'm traumatizing an old and dear friend." Lenore smiled. "And his beautiful lady love. Oh, a warning Inquisitor. I accidentally told Isabela you were an Amell, and she's making noise about completing the set."

"She's..." Ruya stared at Lenore. "What?"

"If you decided to go for it, she's really a fan of the electricity thing. Or any carnal magic, really."

"What."

"You know, when you..." Lenore tilted her head to the side. "You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"What."

Lenore turned to Dorian. "She has no idea what I'm talking about."

"What."

"What kind of Circle was Ostwick, anyway?" Dorian shook his head.

"What."

"We have to fix this." Lenore gestured at Ruya.

"What are friends for, after all?"

"What."

Dorian took one of Ruya's arms, and Lenore took the other. "Come along, Inquisitor. We need to have a chat."

"Birds. Bees. Creative uses of ice."

Cullen stared after them, confusion on his face. Then he turned to Jerath. "Do you have any idea what just happened there?"

"You should sit down, Commander."

#

Lenore hugged the Inquisitor goodbye, whispering something into her ear. Ruya promptly turned bright red again. Cullen sighed, and then smiled. Despite the amount of teasing he'd had to endure over the last few days, it had been good to see Lenore again. They'd managed to get in a few games of chess, and talked about old times. She'd been able to help him track down a few of the other Ferelden templars. Matthias, it seemed, had left the templars and was now working for House Brosca. It was good to know his mentor was well.

#

Cullen and Ruya walked down through the war camps. Since Anders had rejoined them, Jerath had again moved his people outside of Skyhold, save for Dagna. They'd taken over a battered auxiliary tower. Ruya had offered to remove the restriction regarding allowing Anders into Skyhold, and Jerath had pointed out that if he'd disagreed with the restriction, he'd have argued the point. He'd agreed to the restriction to protect Anders, not Skyhold.

They drew near to find a small commotion. Cassandra knocked Iron Bull off his feet with a well-timed shield bash. The Chargers immediately responded with playful boos and hisses, met by the Wardens and Blackwall cheering for Cassandra. Ruya laughed. Cullen smiled. "Everyone playing nice?"

"Everyone except Cassandra." Krem shook his head. "She's picking on poor, helpless, decrepit -" Whatever else Krem was going to say was cut off by Iron Bull throwing a handful of mud at him.

"We were just practicing, Inquisitor." Cassandra stepped out of the sparring ring, and accepted the cloth Nathaniel handed her.

"And putting on an incredible show, my lady." Nathaniel gave her a bow.

"I..." Cassandra actually blushed. "My intent was not to put on a show."

"You'll have to excuse Nathaniel." Talsaad grinned. "He has a thing for pretty women who can kick his ass."

"Well, yeah." Carver glanced back at her.

"What's not to like about that?" Jerath asked.

"He is Ferelden, after all." Loghain shrugged.

Cullen started to say something, and then glanced at Ruya. "They make a very good point."

Ruya chuckled, and then turned to Jerath. "We've been asked by a member of the University of Orlais to assist with an operation in the Frostback Mountains. I know it's out of your area of expertise, but I'd like your people to come along."

"At your command, Inquisitor."


	45. Chapter 45 - Jaws of Hakkon

"No one mentioned this mission was going to involve a forest."

"You're an elf. Aren't you supposed to like trees and frolicking?" Dorian glanced over his shoulder.

"You have your elves confused. She shoots things." Jerath pointed at Sera. "I stab things." He gestured at Brehan. "He frolics."

"I do not frolic."

"That's not entirely -" Cassandra started to say.

"Do you really want to get into a 'who can tell the most embarrassing story about who' contest with me, lethallin?" Brehan raised an eyebrow. Cassandra laughed in response.

"Don't you recall what happened the last time you dragged me into a forest?" Jerath kicked a rock into the trees.

"It's a regularly reoccurring feature of my nightmares." Brehan shrugged. "Look on the bright side."

"I can't see it. Too many trees in the way."

"Emma shem'nan, da'mi." Brehan sighed. "I was going to say at least Lenore isn't here."

"Which brings up the question of who is going to set the trees on fire when they inevitably attack us?"

"Wait." Sera turned to look at him. "What's this about trees attacking?"

Ruya sighed.

#

"Good to see you, Inquisitor. Allow me to introduce Professor Bram Kenric. He's the reason we're out here." Scout Harding gestured at the man beside her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Worship." The man's accent placed him as from Starkhaven.

"Professor Kenric teaches at the University of Orlais."

The man began talking excitedly. Almost as rapidly as Dagna was prone to do on occasion. "I came on an exchange program from Starkhaven. While in Val Royeaux, I found something incredible. After 800 years, we may be ble to determine the final resting place of the last Inquisitor."

Ruya felt her eyes try to pop out of her skull. She should write home, get Otwin out here. "The texts say that Inquisitor Ameridan was a dragon hunter who vanished on his last expedition."

"Yes, precisely. I see you've read Letrec's Precursors to the Chantry." The professor spread his hands. "Inquisitor Ameridan stepped down shortly before the Nevarran Accord brought the Seekers of Truth into the Chantry. He hunted demons, dragons, and dangerous apostates in a time before templars even existed."

Scout Harding grinned. "I'm all for history if it means tracking down the equipment of a famous demon hunter."

"If the last Inquisitor has been missing for 800 years, it's only fitting that today's Inquisition help find him." Ruya nodded to Professor Kenric.

"Your scouts have gathered artifacts from the area. They may help us discover what Inquisitor Ameridan was doing."

"I have news as well." Scout Harding gestured at a map. "We've encountered hostile Avvar to the north. They call themselves the Jaws of Hakkon. There's also an Avvar hold to the east. Unlike the Jaws of Hakkon, they've been friendly so far."

"The Jaws of Hakkon?"

"They're hostile Avvar who attack any Inquisition agents or researchers who get close. We've sent soldiers for defense, but the Hakkonites are cunning, merciless, and know the Basin better than we do."

She nodded. "Jerath, take your people out and see if you can't give our soldiers a hand with the base camps. I'll make contact with the village."

"And everyone does their special brand of diplomacy." Brehan chuckled. "I'll brief the scouts on the new protocols."

#

Professor Kenric clearly had a lot of respect for Scout Harding. And if she wasn't mistaken, Scout Harding might have a little crush on the professor. Professor Kenric seemed to know what he was doing, but Ruya was a little leery of letting the man go traipsing about the woods. Scout Harding utterly failed to put her mind at ease on that matter. She made a mental note that Scout Harding and Iron Bull were not to be put in charge of planning any maneuvers together.

Brehan and Scout Harding got into a mostly good-natured argument regarding the new camps, which were apparently tree houses. According to Brehan, local wildlife made ground-based accommodations entirely too dangerous. She was going to argue on Scout Harding's behalf until Brehan gave an entirely too vivid description of the local river spiders. Treehouses it was, and the next time she needed a spymaster she was going to find one that didn't start out their career as a story-teller.

#

They arrived at the fisherman's hold just in time to witness an argument. Ruya was going to stand back and let the Avvar conclude their business, but the group in warpaint saw them and started yelling about death to the lowlanders and glory to Hakkon.

Against only two, the fight was over quickly. She didn't even get a spell off before Iron Bull and Cassandra had settled the issue. Unfortunately, the fisherman was unwilling to lend them a boat without the approval of his thane.

They arrived at Stone-Bear hold to find some sort of climbing contest. Thane Sun-Hair, at least, was courteous enough, and led them into her hold. "I am Svarah Sun-Hair, Thane of Stone-Bear Hold. You have guest-welcome here. The lowlanders have little lover for their mages. I am impressed you came to lead this Inquisition. You and your people have come far from the safety of the lowlands."

Safety. Well, it was getting better, anyway. "We have not come to cause trouble in your home, Thane." She gave a small bow. "We have learned that the last Inquisitor may have died here hundreds of years ago. We seek his body."

Thane Sun-Hair nodded. "Giving peace to the dead is a worthy quest. Any help we can offer is yours." She shrugged. "Sadly, the Jaws of Hakkon will not offer so warm a welcome. If you would search this place for your Inquisitor's body, they will want you to pay in blood."

#

Rather than head immediately to the island, she went back to the base camp to see what progress had been made. Scout Harding told her Brehan was out overseeing the reconstruction of one of the forward camps now that the Wardens had cleared the threat from that area. Ruya took the map, and headed out to see what help they could provide.

#

They found Lieutenant Farrow reinforcing a camp by the river. "Report."

He bowed. "Yes, Inquisitor. The Wardens were by earlier. They cleared the Jaws of Hakkon out, and headed up river. I let them know there was some demon activity due to rifts, but they said they'd be fine."

#

She found the Wardens by one of the rifts, finishing off a pride demon. As soon as the energy returned to the rift, Ruya lifted a hand and sealed it. And was greeted with playful boos and hisses. She laughed. "Sorry to spoil your fun."

"It was starting to get a bit unsporting, honestly." Carver laid his blade across his shoulders.

Jerath pointed up river. "The other one closed, but still needs to be sealed."

#

"How involved was Brehan in the construction of this thing?" Jerath looked up at the structure dubiously."

"Years, da'mi. It's been over a decade. Have you considered I may have learned a few things since then?"

"I seem to recall you assuring me you knew what you were doing then, too."

"I simply oversaw the repairs. Others did the construction." Brehan turned and bowed to Ruya. "With your permission, Inquisitor, I'll be heading back to Skyhold in the morning. Professor Kenric and his assistant have given me copies of their research to send on to the University."

"Thank you, Brehan. Let Leli... Divine Victoria know our progress as well."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

Jerath started walking up the stairs gingerly, carefully placing his feet and putting his weight down slowly. Brehan sighed, and then reached over and pushed him into the river.

#

"They seem to have had a good time today." Ruya shook her head at the two Wardens who were playfully jostling each other.

Loghain sighed. "When we first met Caronel, he was a polite, well-mannered young man with a self-preservation instinct."

"Didn't take us long to fix that." Carver clapped the Caronel on the back, and both young men laughed.

"What's the final score anyway?" Caronel poked at the fire.

Ruya raised an eyebrow. "Score?"

"Pride demons are five points, fear demons are four points, despair demons are three points, rage demons are two points, all the rest are one point." Carver shrugged. "Jaws of Hakkon are half a point, except those big bruisers, they are a whole point."

Iron Bull grabbed a scrap of parchment and immediately began tallying points. Ruya just shook her head, and glanced at Jerath. "Do you have a point system for the darkspawn as well?"

He nodded. "Ogre alphas are outside the point system though due to needing special tactics."

"Plus mages get spotted points for barriers and healing spells." Caronel grinned. "Loser buys the drinks."

"And who tallies these points?" Ruya shook her head as she watched Iron Bull and Sera attempt to figure out their own scores.

They all pointed at Loghain, who shrugged. "The archer is doing very badly in this terrain. Another chit for Nathaniel."

"It's a good thing you're a bunch of cheap drunks."

"What are dragons worth?" Iron Bull asked.

"Dragonlings are two, drakes are five, dragons are seven, dragon thralls are ten, mature dragons are fifteen, high dragons are twenty."

Iron Bull nodded. "What about vints?"

"Default for mages is a point, adjusted as needed." Carver grinned.

Caronel shrugged. "As a reference point, we calculated his brother at ten points." He jerked his thumb at Carver, and then frowned. "What did we put Dorian at again?"

"Six."

"Right. Inquisitor came in same as Carver's brother."

"I'm trying to decide if I'm insulted or concerned." Dorian warmed his hands at the fire.

"The big war golems are seven points, unless they are on fire. Then they go up to ten points. Harvesters are fifteen."

"Who is in the lead by the running score?" Iron Bull made some more notes.

"We restart the running total every month. Not fair otherwise." Carver shrugged. "Some of us have been doing this a lot longer than others."

"Boss, I'd like to implement this system for the Inquisition immediately."

Ruya laughed. "Work it out with Cullen."

"Ha!" Sera announced triumphantly. "You owe me a drink."

"You added that column twice."

"What?" Sera squinted at the parchment. "Shit."

#

She found Anders sitting on the edge of the tree house, looking out into the distance. He glanced up at her. "Inquisitor."

"Have you been in touch with Hawke?"

"Varric told him I'm alive. He offered to remedy that situation." Anders looked over his shoulder at the tents the Wardens had claimed. "I'm just glad he's not angry at Carver or Merrill over things. Though the baby might have helped with that."

"What made you seek out Jerath?"

"Other way around. He found me. Told me..." Anders scratched at where he was growing a beard. "Told me a lot of things, then asked me if I wanted him to kill me. I told him yes. I think that's why he didn't."

"Why did you do it, Anders?"

"All I can tell you, Inquisitor, is that my actions made sense to me then. And now..." Anders sighed. "I can't tell you what I don't know. Justice was a demon, then. Jerath and Vigilance helped him, and he helped me." He looked back over the view. "I should thank you, Inquisitor. You..." He smiled. "Took the mess I made, and built something real from the pieces. Hope. The world hasn't held much of that in a long time."

"What's it like?" She rushed her words. "Being an abomination?"

"Some of the time it's like sharing my head with a stern Chantry sister." He leaned his forehead against the rail. "And sometimes like having a very good friend along. We share now. That makes it easier."

"How did you manage that accord?"

Anders laughed. "Carver used his templar abilities, which set off Justice. He took over. Vigilance responded by stepping out of the Fade, yanking Justice in, and demonstrating that he could kick Justice around more or less at will."

She looked back at where Loghain was. "Vigilance is the spirit currently possessing Loghain?"

"Their situation is more complicated than that, but yes."

"And he's the spirit that used to possess Jerath?" Ruya furrowed her brow. "If he's that strong, why wasn't he able to take Jerath over the way Justice could you?"

"Because the demon wasn't that strong. Neither was the spirit, until he became Vigilance and tied to the Wardens. Or he never would have let Justice and I strike our bargain in the first place."

"How did he become Vigilance, then?"

"It's..." Anders furrowed his brow. Then his eyes glowed, and his voice changed. "The Fade is shaped by perception. You have made Cole more real as your ideas and friendship have stuck to him. The process with Vigilance was similar, save that Vigilance could not be mistaken for human until he bonded with Loghain."

It was odd, realizing she was now talking to a spirit. If not for her association with Cole and Solas, she'd probably be more than just a little uneasy at the moment. "What do you think of Cole?"

"He lost himself to rage, and came back through the strength of his own will. He is extraordinary, and both Vigilance and I have nothing but respect for him."

"Thank you."

#

"How does it know where he needs to go?"

"It knows more than he does. Clever he may be, he often lacks in wisdom."

"He changes them."

"No. He merely shows them what they could be. It would be better if they changed him, but he forgets they are people."

"And bigger on the inside."

"Exactly."

Ruya looked over her shoulder at Jerath and Cole, and then shook her head. For a moment, it had sounded like one of the conversations Cole used to have with Solas. They were almost to the island. Both Blackwall and Jerath leaped out of the boat and pushed it onto the shore. She debarked a moment later.

"Anybody else smell sea-air and spice? Thats..." Iron Bull frowned. "That isn't right."

"Your mind is being influenced by the spirits here. They're drawing sorrow from you like you'd draw water from a well." Dorian stumbled a bit getting out of the boot, and Iron Bull caught him and set him on the shore.

"Glad I asked." Iron Bull grumbled as they started looking around the island.

A voice came floating across the air. "Vhenan... I'm... dreaming..."

She frowned. "Vhenan. That's elvish. It's what Leliana calls Brehan."

Iron Bull snickered. Jerath shrugged. "Means heart."

"What does that thing he calls you mean?" Iron Bull asked. "Da'mi?"

"Little blade."

"Seriously?" Iron Bull raised an eyebrow. "You let him call you that?"

"You beat up the progenitor of werewolves, you can give me a nickname too."

"Wait..." Iron Bull blinked. "Brehan did what?"

#

"They watched the dead and dying, pressing close, clustered to hear, and forgot how to go back." Cole spoke as they climbed the hill on the island.

"No, no, no." The voice came again. "I can't... not without..."

Ruya sighed. "We've looked everywhere else on this island. Shall we see what's inside the rift?"

Iron Bull made a vexed noise, but took his position with the others. Ruya lifted her hand, and opened the rift. A spirit formed. And spoke. "Telana slept... I slept. To find him in dreaming... but I... the blood... I'm... she's... gone." Slowly the voice became more coherent. "Telana wanted to reach Ameridan again, one more time, but she couldn't. I couldn't. I died. I tried to stay but only pieces came through. You opened the sky for the rest of me."

"Cole, can you help make sense of this?" Ruya glanced at him. A spirit, or a memory. She wasn't sure which.

"It hurts. She hurt. The wraiths knew only the pain, but she knew why, daring, dreaming into darkness, for Ameridan." It occurred to her a year ago, Cole's explanation wouldn't have made any sense to her.

"Ameridan. Yes. Inquisitor. Beloved. I... she... came with Ameridan to hunt the dragon."

"The dragon?"

"Huge... power like none had seen. It came from the mountains with the Avvar. Towns fell, all dead. One last favor for Emperor Drakon. Slay the Avvar-Dragon. Save Orlais."

"There are no records of a dragon, so he must have killed it..." And since he hadn't returned... "And died doing so."

"Yes. If he had lived, he would have found her. Me. But he didn't. And no one ever knew. They fought at the shore. Spirits and magic, cold, so cold. How I found her, how she found us. They rested here, then up the river. Metal spires. A way to stop the dragon. Then Telana returned here alone to wait for him. Forever waiting. Dreaming... then dead."

Ruya made her voice gentle. "We'll find Ameridan. You don't have to wait here anymore."

Cole stepped forward. "You did what she wanted you to. You can let go of her now."

"Thank you. It was hard. I... she... went a long time ago. I stayed because she asked. Her things are there. She wanted them found."

As the spirit faded away, Ruya stepped into the cabin and gathered the belongings. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dorian dab lightly at his eyes. She knew the feeling.

#

There were Jaws of Hakkon on the short. Iron Bull glanced at Jerath. "Big ones are one point, little ones are a half point. What are the mages?"

"One point."

"Loser buys drinks." Iron Bull started down the path.

Jerath didn't bother with the path. He jumped from the top of the rock, landing between the mages, and sent out a pulse of energy before charging in with a weapon in each hand. Blackwall glanced at Ruya. "I'm feeling rather unnecessary at the moment."

Considering how good the Avvar mages were with ice magic, it was rather nice having a templar along.

#

Iron Bull pushed the boat back into the water before jumping aboard. Ruya glanced at Jerath. "Did you see any metal spires when you went up river?"

"A couple. Not far from the forward camp."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd show us where."

#

"Yes. Upriver, spires, a place to pray and plan, one last night. This is it." Cole pointed.

They reached the stairs of the old temple and found more of the Hakkonites waiting for them. The Hakkonites immediately attacked. Ruya put up a barrier, and summoned the spirit blade into her hand.

#

"What is this place?" Ruya looked around.

"It's a temple of Razikale." Jerath gestured at some carvings.

"Tevinter architecture. This just screams 'I hate my parents', doesn't it?" Dorian shook his head.

Ruya frowned. "Razikale is one of the still sleeping ones, yes?"

"Yes." Jerath shrugged. "He's the old god of mystery."

"She." Dorian glance back at the elf.

"What?" Ruya raised an eyebrow.

"Razikale is a she," Dorian said.

"I think you're wrong." Jerath started walking to the stairs.

"No, I'm certain of it. Only female of the old gods."

"I don't think so."

"Excuse me, which one of us is from Tevinter?" Dorian folded his arms. "She."

"Do the old gods even actually have genders?" Blackwall asked.

"They are dragons."

"Except all the big winged dragons are female," Iron Bull said. "So, aren't all the old gods female?"

"The lore states that only Razikale was actually female."

"Well, if he drops in, we can always ask."

"She."

Ruya laughed at the annoyed look on Dorian's face. She glanced at Cole. "What do you think, Cole? Male or female?"

"That piece was missing, so he took a different piece to replace it."

Dorian sighed. "She."

"There's Scout Harding with Professor Kenric." Ruya pointed. "Let's see what we can find out about this place.

#

"I think we need to match the tile pattern to get the doors open."

"Amell mages." Jerath shook his head. "If I put a notice on a door saying 'open this and the world will end', the paint wouldn't have time to dry before one of you was turning the handle."

"You know, I meant to ask. What's the story behind ringing a gong?" Ruya examined one of the tiles.

"Temple of Sacred Ashes. Lenore summoned a high dragon."

Ruya looked up at him, and then shook her head in disbelief. "You actually came to the ashes. What was that like?"

"It was a very traumatic experience."

"Traumatic?"

"I had to see Brehan and Leliana naked."

"Brehan may have left that part out when he told me the story," Cassandra said.

"Okay, I think I have this puzzle worked out. I just need to..." Ruya blinked when Jerath simply opened one of the doors. "How did you do that?"

"I hate puzzles."

#

"My magic isn't touching the barrier. Jerath, want to try your templar tricks?" Ruya glanced over at him.

"It would be easier just to use the veilfire, and that wouldn't disrupt any other spells that may be at work."

Ruya ignited the sconce, and then touched the veilfire to the barrier. It dissipated immediately. "You've seen barriers like this one before?" He only shrugged in response. "Alright, let's see what we have here."

Professor Kenric was thrilled at their discovery. "Oh, well done. Well done, indeed." He walked inside, stopping now and then to stare at various things. Ruya was starting to consider just dragging him when he started to rush ahead. She quickened her own pace to follow. "That's something you don't see every day."

She followed his gaze to a statue of Andraste, holding what looked like halla in each hand. The Professor continued talking. "A pair of shrines. This one is clearly Andrastian, albeit from a very early period, likely pre-Divine. But this is elven. One of their gods. Um, what was it...?" He rubbed his forehead. "'Every mother finds druffalo among sleeping juniper groves...' G-something, the one with the deer."

Scout Harding and Dorian looked at him like he was insane. Jerath actually winced. Ruya just shook her head. "What was that, every mother finds druffalo?"

"Oh, it's, um, a memory aid to help me with the names of the elven gods. 'Every' is Elgar'nan, 'mother' is Mythal, 'finds is Fallow-something..." He coughed. "I was more focused on early Chantry history. I didn't really do elves."

Her quick mental tally didn't add up. "Are you sure your memory aid caught all the elven gods?"

"Well, there's only one 'F', for Falon'Din." He tilted his head. "I suppose I forgot Fen'Harel."

"Who could blame you?" Jerath muttered.

"This isn't him, though. It's one of the ladies, ah, obviously. G-something..." He turned to look at Jerath, who just stared back.

"Jerath?" Ruya asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you're an elf," the professor said.

Jerath gave him a confused look before slowly reaching up and touching one of his ears. Sera cackled. Ruya sighed. "That would be Ghilan'nain, Mother of the Halla."

"Yes, brilliant, thank you. That would have bothered me all day."

"Two shrines for two lovers: Inquisitor Ameridan and Telana. Maybe Telana was an elf."

"Oh, yes, that's good. The Chantry expunged references to elves before the Exalted March on the Dales." The Professor gesticulated as he spoke. "They erased the Canticle of Shartan. They must have done the same to Telana."

Ruya looked around. Though old and broken, the temple did not seem as though any great battle had occurred. "Do you think this is where Ameridan died?"

"No, this was a site of preparation, not burial. Ameridan and Telana put up this shrine together."

Scout Harding bent to examine the flowers growing near the shrine. "Look at those flowers. They're not native to the area. What if they were left at the shrine as an offering?"

"Yes, a night of prayer before battle against the dragon. But then where, where..." Professor Kenric began looking around the chamber. "We're missing something. What are we missing? Where did you go?"

#

It took them only a few minutes to puzzle out the clues Ameridan had left. "The Light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world." She pulled the lever to activate the marker.

Professor Kenric actually clapped. "Brilliant. When the Imperium abandoned this fortress, they left the wall of ice to - to..." He glanced in that direction. "Lock the door behind them?"

Scout Harding nodded. "And every lock has a key."

"Like these trail markers. Ameridan must have known how to use them." Kenric shaded his eyes with a hand as he looked out over the distance. "If they can melt through the ice, that must be where Ameridan sealed away the dragon."

Ruya nodded. "I'll follow the markers and see what we can find."

#

With Jerath's Wardens assisting the Inquisition soldiers, the forward camps were well-defended. Two gurgut hides were drying at one camp, and a scout was negotiating with an Avvar regarding the meat and bones. Ruya left them to it. The Jaws of Hakkon were guarding the fortress, and her general was still in Skyhold. Fortunately, there were two others available. She gestured for Jerath and Loghain to join her.

"The Hakkonites have numbers, the high ground, and the walls." Loghain frowned at the sketches.

"Thoughts?"

"We could make up the numbers by getting Stone-Bear hold to join us. The Avvar love a good battle."

Ruya nodded to Jerath. "Alright. In the morning, come with me to talk to the Thane. Loghain, look over our forces and see what options we have."

"Yes, Inquisitor."


	46. Chapter 46 - He Dwells, Waiting

"Inquisitor." Thane Sun-Hair greeted her. "You've new companions."

Ruya nodded and turned to the men following her. Before she could make introductions, Jerath spoke up. "I'm Jerath Storm's-End. This is Nathaniel Fire-Eye and Carver Stone-Fist."

Thane Sun-Hair sat up. "The warriors of the Thousand Vigils. Welcome to Stone Bear Hold."

They spoke a while. It was clear the Thane had no love for the Jaws of Hakkon, but before she would help, they apparently needed to go rescue a bear.

#

"You didn't bat an eye at the whole 'go rescue our bear' thing." Ruya glanced over at Jerath.

"It is by far not the strangest thing I've been asked to do over the past dozen years."

Ruya laughed. "Some day you'll have to tell us the story of the strangest. How did you three acquire Avvar legend-marks?"

"Four." Jerath shrugged. "Loghain is River-Stone. I filed a report of the incident back at Vigil's Keep."

"I don't have that report, so fill me in."

"It involved giants, rage demons, giants possessed by rage demons, a half dozen naked apostates, and a talking nug," Carver answered.

"A..." Ruya raised an eyebrow. "Talking nug?"

"Inquisitor, before you ask a question, be very, very sure you want to know the answer."

"Just one question then. Was that the strangest?"

Carver nearly fell over laughing as Jerath just sighed and said "no."

#

"More carvings of Tevinter." Dorian bent to examine the relief. "Apparently, they thought if they yelled into that pit loudly enough, Razikale would hear them again."

"Seriously?" Sera peered out over the edge. "We're going to summon our gods by yelling into a hole real loud?"

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Jerath shrugged.

"Wonder what?"

"If you yelled now, would something answer?"

Sera glanced over the edge, and then slowly backed away. "Let's find the creepy cave with the bear."

#

They found several Hakkonites, and the bear, in the third cave they tried. Cole was oddly delighted by the massive creature. Ruya had some misgivings about releasing it from its cage, but once released, it fought ably at their side. Massive claws raked the attacking Hakkonites, but the bear seemed to know who had rescued it.

Ruya gathered some of the skulls the Hakkonites had been using for their ritual before returning to the hold. The first person she asked advised her to ask the Augur about them. As soon as she entered his domicile, the massive man gestured. "So she arrives. Don't throng." She kept her face steady as spirits began to appear. "Behold, worthy ones. The woman who blazes like fire, and mends the air."

Cole waved cheerfully at the other spirits. "Hello."

"I am the augur of Stone-Bear Hold. I greet you, as do our gods and the gods of our ancestors." He raised his hands. "There. It is done. Now come, be welcome. I'd hear news of the north."

"Did you just..." Ruya glanced at her companions, and then back at the augur. "Introduce me to spirits?"

"The gods of the hold clamored to see you. I obeyed, for I am their voice and their augur." He shrugged. "And if I didn't show you off, they'd hound me for months."

She nodded slowly. "What did you mean when you said I blaze like fire?"

"How do you think you appear to the gods of the Fade?" He pointed at her marked hand. "To those beyond the Veil, your hand burns like the watchman's bonfire."

That was disconcerting. "Are you saying every spirit in the Fade knows where I am?"

"Only those nearby, but thoughts spread quickly among the gods." He tilted his head at her. "They tell me strange things. That you muddied time's waters where the cliffs are read, and returned again..."

She held up one of the bones she'd found, and asked him of them. He sent her to gather veilfire runes before he'd answer. It was fascinating learning how differently the Avvar viewed the spirits. She missed Solas. Her friend would likely have enjoyed himself here.

#

"Does Anders know about..." Ruya glanced back at the hut.

"Justice was not pulled from the Fade, nor did he push through. He was torn." Jerath continued down the path. "The ritual would free Anders, but kill Justice in the process. Anders is unwilling to allow this."

"How was Justice torn?"

"We entered the Fade in the Blackmarsh. An enemy sent us back, and Justice was ripped from the Fade in our wake. He ended up in the body of a murdered Grey Warden, Kristoff."

"And you let him remain?"

"He was very different, then." Jerath shrugged. "I share a measure of blame for some of the decisions he made."

Ruya raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

"I was his commander. I taught him of this world. I gave him his first example to follow. I am not a nice person, and my own feelings regarding the concept of justice..." He gave a small smile. "Tend strongly towards violence."

"I see, I think." She glanced back at Cole. "Spirits are altered by perception."

"Yes."

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"She does not walk alone. No one should."

#

Mostly to humor Iron Bull, Ruya agreed to participate in the trials. "I'll sit this one out," Jerath said.

"What, too much for a little blade to handle?" Iron Bull grinned.

"I've done the trials. But if you need someone to hide behind..." Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"You just sit and watch. Maybe you'll learn something."

Ruya sighed. "Let's get this over with."

#

"Three fade-touched creatures."

"We saw a giant white spider up the river."

Ruya sighed. "A spider. Of course it's a spider."

#

They found the missing climber locked happily in battle with a gurgut, and came to her aid. Ruya wasn't entirely certain what was about to happen, but let the girl include her in the prayers. Once again, Cole was delighted at the manifestation of another spirit. The girl was thrilled as well, and headed back to the hold to spread the story.

#

Thane Sun-Hair let them know her warriors had gathered. "Your skald and your scout are here. We can plan the assault."

"Oh, I like the sound of 'skald.' It's more dramatic than 'professor.'" Professor Kenric straighted up a little when Scout Harding coughed, and focused his attention back on the proceedings. "Yes, well. Everything we've found about Inquisitor Ameridan suggests that he never emerged from that Tevinter fortress."

"If that is where your Inquisitor defeated Hakkon, that is where the Jaws of Hakkon must perform the rite to free him."

"Inquisitor Ameridan saved the lowlands from an Avvar invasion. We cannot do any less." Ruya clasped her hands behind her back.

Scout Harding gave the Thane a dubious look. "You really have no problem with us kill your god?"

"Gods cannot be reborn until they die." Thane Sun-Hair laughed. "Hakkon needs a good rebirthing."

"If you say so."

"With its ice-wall melted, the fortress is open to attack. We must strike soon, before our foes recover."

"They're already trying. I've got most of our forces defending the shrine from Hakkonites who want to restore the wall." Scout Harding sighed. "Loghain set us up a good defense, but we won't hold forever."

"If anyone has suggestions, now is the time." Ruya looked around at the assembled.

"What gives you fear, Inquisitor?" Thane Sun-Hair leaned forward. "This is not the battle you wanted?"

Professor Kenric shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I am no warrior, but with Lady Harding's forces defending the shrine and no way to breach the walls...?"

Laughter greeted his words. "Lowlanders. Why not climb the walls?"

"Your warriors can get over those walls before the Hakkonites stop them?"

"This is not a war, Stone-Daughter. This is a raid." Thane Sun-Hair gestured. "We strike at night, clad lightly. We climb the wall and open the gate from inside."

"I like her." Jerath nodded to the thane.

"You would." Loghain muttered in response. "I suppose this is better than the inevitable suggestion that we just blow it up"

"Blowing things up is always a valid tactic." Carver folded his arms.

Loghain let out a sigh.

"If Stone-Bear hold can open the gates, we would be grateful," Ruya said.

"The Jaws of Hakkon have been bugs in my bedroll for months, Inquisitor. We owe you thanks."

"Inquisition forces will feign weakness near the shrine. That will draw some of them away from the fortress."

"Not too many, I hope." Professor Kenric looked nervous.

"Yes. Save some for us." Thane Sun-Hair looked eager.

#

"Loghain, head back with Scout Harding, help her set the trap." Jerath started giving orders to his soldiers. "Nathaniel, you and Anders take position by the last marker. Cover anyone who needs to retreat and heal as needed. Carv..." Jerath raised an eyebrow at the eager faces of Carver and Caronel. "You two want to climb the wall, don't you?" When they both nodded, he sighed. "Thane Sun-Hair, these two idiots are all yours."

#

Ruya sent Sera to the heights with Nathaniel. Iron Bull reminded her that she was shooting for the glory of the Inquisition, and better get a higher score than the Wardens. Sera responded with a rude gesture and a laugh. She sent Dorian and Blackwall with Iron Bull, while Jerath, Cassandra, and Cole followed her. As soon as the climbers got the gate open, they started moving.

She sent a glance up to the top of the wall and saw the blades of Caronel and Carver. Both Wardens held their ground, preventing any of the Hakkonites from getting to the mechanism to close the gate once more.

There was a roar, and she turned to see Storvacker mauling an unlucky Hakkonite. The bear looked over at them. "I'm happy to see you to," Cole said to her.

#

They entered the freezing temple. Ruya used her staff to light a fire. "This cold is magic. We won't last long in it."

"Yes. False cold. But the real fire keeps it away." Cole kept his knives in his hand.

"Keep moving." Jerath kept his own weapons handy. "I'll do what I can."

"What you can?"

"Magic cold." He smiled. "Templar."

#

"He's..." Ruya's eyes widened. "He's trying to summon Hakkon into his own body."

"That is not going to end well." Jerath kept moving forward. Ruya kept pace with him. He was able to drive the cold away some feet in each direction and keep the strange ice wards from affecting them, but she didn't want to think about how much energy he was having to expend to do so. And even where the magic didn't touch, it was still damn cold.

"Do you need lyrium?" She asked quietly.

"No. Save it for your spells. I'll be fine."

They came around a corner and saw... A dragon, suspended in mid-air. Someone kneeling before it, a staff in hand. And an Avvar standing nearby, sword raised above his head, chanting.

She took a deep breath, ignoring the cold burning her lungs. "Let's go."

#

It was too difficult to summon fire against the cold, and it had never been her element anyway. She went with lightning before summoning the spirit blade, and focusing her barriers around her allies. Jerath and Cassandra moved in, meeting the Hakkonite blades with their own. Cole remained near Ruya, guarding her back as she moved through the field.

The chant ended, and the Hakkonite chieftain... changed. The dead began to rise. "Jerath, he's dousing the fires," Ruya called.

He dropped to one knee, hand on his blade, and sent out a pulse of energy. It drove the cold away for a few precious seconds, and Ruya used her magic to reignite the flames. Cassandra used her shield to block an attack by a demon seeking to take advantage of the Warden's vulnerable position. "Inquisitor," Cassandra called.

Ruya moved in, taking advantage of Cole's flanking position to strike her spirit blade against the Hakkonite abomination. The thing swept its weapon and sent Cole flying before turning back to face her. Magic knocked her off her feet, and the abomination raised its blade. Jerath caught the blow on crossed weapons before it could fall, and Cassandra moved in to take advantage of the opening. Ruya rolled back to her feet and arced lightning into the creature. It fell.

#

She could sense the magic weakening. The kneeling man did not have long. An elf. Not just an elf, Dalish. He wore the same marks as Brehan. And a mage. Ruya walked up the stone stairs, Cassandra at her side. "Inquisitor."

He looked up at her. "Inquisitor." Ameridan smiled. "How fares Drakon? Has he brought the Chant to the whole world yet?"

It hurt, what she was going to have to tell him. "Inquisitor Ameridan, you disappeared in 1:20 Divine, around the time of the signing of the Nevarran Accord."

"You say it as though it was..." He stared at her, and sorrow came to his eyes. "How long?"

It was Cassandra who replied. "You were the last Inquisitor. There has not been another since you disappeared 800 years ago."

"Drakon was my oldest friend. He would have sent someone to find me."

"There was a blight," Ruya said gently. "It..."

"I see."

"Telana escaped the battle. Did she..." He met Ruya's eyes. "Do the records say what became of her?"

"Telana died of old age many years later. She never forgot you."

His smile was sad. "You lie well. But I hunted demons and maleficarum long before I was Inquisitor." He sighed. "I never wanted this job. Hunting demons was so much simpler than politics."

"Inquisitor Ameridan, how could the leader of the Seekers be a mage?" Cassandra was staring.

"Has history forgotten so much?" Ameridan shook his head. "I was not a Seeker myself, as most Inquisitors were. I used my magical gifts in the hunting of demons and maleficarum. Do the Seekers no longer welcome the aid of mages?"

Cassandra shifted, and her eyes went to Ruya's staff. "No. That was forgotten..." She looked down at her hands. "Among many other things."

"Cassandra is a Seeker..." Ruya smiled at her friend. "And after the Seekers went rogue, she discovered the truth about them."

"We learned they developed the Rite of Tranquility." Cassandra straightened her spine.

"You mean sundering one from the Fade? The Seekers do it briefly when granting an initiate their abilities." Ameridan nodded to Cassandra.

"It has become a way to control mages deemed dangerous. They are left Tranquil. Permanently."

Ameridan sighed. "Killing a man is ugly work. You learn not to look to it as your first recourse. But sundering them from the Fade is easy. Bloodless." Anger crept into his voice. I told them spreading such a 'solution' would lead to abuse. They swore it would never happen. They promised. I am so sorry."

"Cassandra will rebuild the Seekers into an organization to be proud of again..." Ruya put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "With the Inquisition's help."

"Then you both have my thanks." He looked at his hands. "I was a good hunter. I did not want to lead an organization. But Drakon told me I was needed..." He bowed his head. "As I suspect you were needed."

"I wasn't Inquisitor by choice. Whatever my life was before..."

"Take moments of happiness where you find them. The world will take the rest." He turned his head towards the dragon suspended in the air. "The dragon carries the spirit of an Avvar god. I lacked the strength to kill it. My own magic was able to bind us all, locked in time. But when the cultists drew that spirit into another vessel, it disrupted my bindings. It is breaking free."

She looked at her companions, saw them nod. "I'd be honored to finish what you started."

"Thank you. The passage of years can be delayed, but not ignored. I will soon join Telana at Andraste's side. Take this. It holds the last few memories of an old hunter who was neither as wise nor as strong as he thought. Fight well, Inquisitor. I am honored to have met you."

#

"She still has Hakkon inside her. We have to stop her before she hurts people." Cole pulled Ruya back to her feet. She heard the sounds of stone breaking, and knew the dragon had found its way out of the temple.

"Go." She headed after it.

#

A blast of ice from the dragon's breath blew the ledge apart. She started to slide, and felt Jerath's hand close on her wrist. He used his axe to slow their descent, and she wrapped a barrier around them both. They landed unharmed. "Inquisitor," Cassandra's voice called out.

"We're fine," Ruya called back. "The dragon is heading towards the docks, meet us there." She looked at Jerath. "We can't let that thing get away."

"Let's move." He turned, and headed after the dragon. She followed.

#

The fisherman's hold was frozen in ice. She said a prayer that the residents had seen the dragon coming and been able to flee. "Jerath?"

"Keep your barrier up, focus your magic on the wings. Keep it on the ground, Inquisitor." He headed up the ice. "If it sees the camps, our people are doomed. We need to keep it focused on us."

"Suggestions?"

He removed a small black orb from his belt pouch, tossed it once in his hand, and then flung it at the dragon's perch. Flames erupted, and the dragon roared before leaping down. "Don't let it breath on you." Jerath leaped down, rolled, and came up to bury his blade in the dragon's leg.

Ruya held the barrier and called forth lightning, aiming for the creature's eyes in an attempt to blind it. The others couldn't be far behind. They'd hunted dragons before.

A voice boomed from the dragon. "Lowlanders, I am the breath of winter, the cold wind of war. Join me in battle and die."

Maker, this was no mere dragon. She called the spirit blade into her hand, and surged forward, calling another blast of lightning into the beast's wings. "Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow." She lashed out with the magical blade.

With a might beat of wings, the dragon took to the air. She started to call forth healing magic for herself and... She looked around. Where was... She looked up. He was on the damn dragon. That man really was insane. As it came for another pass, he buried his axe in the wing joint. It faltered, and landed again not far from her.

Lightning, as much as she could pull, hit it, focusing on the other wing as the Warden rolled clear of its thrashing claws. It breathed and a fog of ice enveloped him. She darted forward just as he stood back up and they hit the dragon together. It started to swing its head towards her, and an arrow hit it. It jerked in that direction, and she let forth another blast of lightning. The creature clawed backwards. She strengthened the barriers once more. "Now."

He moved in at her command, driving his blade up underneath the creature. When it reared, she slashed the spirit blade across its throat. It started to spasm and thrash. Jerath grabbed her arm as it convulsed, pulling her clear of its death throes.

#

"We..." Ruya panted. "Killed a god."

"Yeah." Jerath nodded to her, and then smiled. "Fun, huh?"

She looked back at him, and started to laugh. Scout Harding reslung her bow, and walked over to join them. "I've never gotten to see you take down a dragon in person."

"Corypheus had a dragon. You were there when I killed him."

"No, I was below when you killed him. Hard to get a good view with a floating mountain in my way." She grinned broadly. "I must say..." She climbed up a step to get a better look at the corpse. "It's fun to see it up close."

Ruya noted the arrows still sticking out of the dragon. "Perhaps this calls for a new title. Dragonslayer Harding, perhaps?" In the distance, she could make out Cassandra coming towards them. Maker, Iron Bull was going to be furious he'd missed this.

"A fancy title goes against the point of being a scout. Nobody should see me coming." She turned back towards Ruya. "Inquisitor Ameridan would have been proud that you finished what he started." She sighed. "It's strange. History forgot so much of what he was. They never knew he died saving everyone. Do you ever feel that way?"

Ruya glanced at Jerath, and then looked back at Harding. "Right now, half of Thedas would recognize me on sight."

"Right. But they see the Inquisitor, this larger-than-life figure. Every time you're 'more than just a person' to someone, you're also less than a person to them." She smiled. "They don't see that real, normal people fought the Avvar and killed that dragon."

"Normal might be stretching it," Jerath said.

Harding laughed. "And they certainly don't know about your strange fixation with elfroot."

"It's nice to hear that someone remembers I'm just a person..." She hugged Scout Harding. "Elfroot not withstanding."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Scout's honor. For what it's worth..." She smiled again. "Nice work."

Jerath stood, and nodded towards the dragon. A moment later, something seemed to rise out of it. A dragon made of light. It took to the air, and there was a flash of something. It vanished a hearbeat later. "Hakkon reborn," Jerath said quietly. "I imagine the Avvar will be pleased."

#

"Do you believe in the Maker?" Ruya glanced at the elven man who walked beside her.

"Not particularly."

"Then you worship the elven gods?" It made sense, she supposed. One of those elven gods was the mother of his wife, after all.

"A more complicated question than it sounds."

"But you believe they exist. You must." She furrowed her brow. "You've spoken to one of them."

"Spoken to. Bargained with. Killed. Served." Jerath shrugged. "She exists."

"I don't understand."

"Mere existence is no reason to worship. The Avvar, in their way, are wiser than the Chantry. Their belief makes their gods. The worship comes before the divinity. Are we to assume the Maker is different?"

"That is a frightening thought." Ruya started to ask him another question, and then gestured. "The first of the memories." She listened, and smiled.

They continued walking towards the next. She sighed. "The history got twisted. Do you ever wonder what stories they'll tell of us one day?"

"I hardly recognize myself in the stories they are telling now, Inquisitor First-Thaw."

Ruya laughed. "A fair point."


	47. Chapter 47 - Trespasser

"Divine Victoria has called the Exalted Council."

Ruya sighed. "And the Inquisition must be in attendance?"

"The Inquisition will undoubtedly be the focus." Josephine looked down at her writing desk. "Orlais is sending Duke Cyril Montfort, and Ferelden is sending Eamon Guerrin."

"With your permission, Inquisitor, I'll head out tomorrow and scout the lay of the land."

"Thank you, Brehan." Ruya took a breath. She looked over at Josephine, Cullen, and Jerath. "You three will attend with me."

"That might not be the best idea, Inquisitor." Jerath shrugged.

"If Eamon is the Ferelden representative, it might be best if Jerath is not in attendance. Eamon still has a bit of a grudge over the Loghain thing." Brehan sighed. "As well as a somewhat justifiable concern regarding Jerath and Ferelden nobility."

"How justifiable?" Ruya raised an eyebrow.

"He walked into the Arl of Denerim's manor and killed everyone inside. Twice."

"Not everyone."

"Assassinated Bann Linad's guardsmen on behalf of the Crows."

"They started it."

"And there was that whole 'Dark Wolf' thing."

"Alleged 'Dark Wolf' thing."

"The disappearance of Lady Packton and her allies."

"My investigation turned up no signs of my involvement in that matter."

"Is the likely culprit in Bann Ceorlic's disappearance."

"I was dead when that happened."

"Abused his own position as Arl to pardon and knight a group of bandits who'd rebelled against their previous liege lord."

"That one was me, yes."

"You've made your point, Brehan." Ruya laughed softly. "And there is still the matter of you putting a spy into Celene's court. Remain back with our forces, we'll let you know if we need you."

#

She read parts of the latest report out loud as she ran her fingers through Cullen's hair. His head rested in her lap. She was nearly to the end of the report when she realized it had been a while since she'd actually heard a response from him. "Iron Bull had a proposal regarding turning the Chargers into a cavalry using those giant nugs we acquired."

The only response was a soft, peaceful snore. Ruya smiled, and set the report down. She brushed his hair back from his ear, and picked up her copy of Varric's latest work.

#

"Another parade, another bloody negotiation." Ruya could just make out Cullen's voice behind her. Maybe she should have left him behind with Jerath.

"Smiles, everyone. We must be careful how we present ourselves." Josephine kept her own voice light and cheerful.

"Why did Divine Victoria call the Exalted Council? She's kept Orlais from bothering us for the last two years."

"At increasing political cost, yes. She has done all she can, but the Exalted Council has become necessary. Orlais would control us. And based on their many marriage proposals, they have specific plans for you."

Ruya could picture Cullen's facial expression at the sound of that. She'd had to fend off several of her own offers, and knew Josephine had as well. Even Brehan and Jerath had not been immune. Vivienne had taken some delight in claiming that a marriage to an apostate had no legal standing, thus Jerath was free to consider the offers. Jerath had simply commented that his marriage had the blessing of Mythal and invited anyone wishing to argue the point to take it up with her.

Josephine continued. "Our real concern is Ferelden. They would see us disbanded entirely."

Eamon, the man sent as the Ferelden representative, was in fact the strongest voice of that particular faction. That he was the chosen delegate did not bode well. Her hand was aching again.

#

A familiar voice greeted her. "Inquisitor. It has been too long. I hope the years have been kind to you."

She smiled warmly. "How have you been, Mother Giselle?"

"I spent last summer in Emprise du Lion, distributing food sent from the Exalted Plains. The Dales are finally recovering."

"Corypheus left a great deal of damage for us to repair. I appreciate your efforts." She didn't bother to point out the civil war had left plenty of its own marks, as had the mage/templar struggles. Mother Giselle knew as well as she did.

"And I yours, Your Worship. I should mention that your forces as Suledin Keep were of great help. Please give my compliments to Baron Desjardins." Mother Giselle smiled. "Divine Victoria asked me to greet you on her behalf. She is currently attending to the Ferelden Ambassador's concerns."

Leliana was likely the only one present who could alleviate Eamon's concerns. Though Brehan had pointed out that although they'd once saved Eamon's life, it was likely Eamon no longer saw them as anything but an Orlesian Divine and a Dalish spy. "How do you think Divine Victoria has done these past two years?"

"It is hardly for me to say, Inquisitor."

"With respect, that's never stopped you before, Mother Giselle." Ruya smiled.

"Victoria has proven adept at winning allies with both her intelligence and her faith. It is a blessing in these trying times. We are lucky to have her."

"I'll speak to Divine Victoria." She'd missed Leliana.

"I believe she would appreciate that, Your Worship." Mother Giselle gave a small bow. "The Divine sees the good that you can do, and have done. Duke Cyril will wish to greet you on behalf of Orlais. I believe he is currently speaking with the Tevinter ambassador. Many of your friends have returned as well. I hope you have a chance to speak with them before the Exalted Council begins."

"The Imperium sent an ambassador?" Dorian's last letter had said nothing of an ambassador.

"Yes, Your Worship. Dorian Pavus has taken the chance to return from Tevinter. It will be good to see him again. I owe him my apology. I allowed my distrust of Tevinter to cloud my judgment. He took a great risk coming to help us, and deserved better treatment."

He had, but that was years of water beneath a bridge. "You're going to apologize? To Dorian?"

Mother Giselle smiled. "I have little patience for those who cannot admit they were wrong, Your Worship. Myself included." She shrugged. "I will have to may my apology somewhere public. He will want an audience for his reaction."

Ruya shook her head and laughed. Dorian always wanted an audience, unless the subject was his relationship with Iron Bull. "Who has returned for the Exalted Council?"

"Your dwarven friend, Master Tethras, for one. I understand he has spent much of the last couple years in Kirkwall. I believe Ser Blackwall has returned as well..." She furrowed a brow. "Although he now uses the name Thom Rainier. Enjoy time with them while you can, Your Worship. I doubt you will have the chance once the Exalted Council is underway." She started to walk away, and then stopped. "Your Worship, a final question, if I may. This Exalted Council..." She clasped her hands in front of her. "Ferelden would have the Inquisition disbanded. Orlais sees its power as another feather in a chevalier's helmet. What do you wish to do with the Inquisition?"

Some days, she understood why Jerath had chosen to walk away and pretend to be dead in order to do his job. "The Inquisition still has work to do. We can't let someone's fear push us into disbanding."

"Then I wish you luck in the negotiations to come." Mother Giselle gave her a brief hug. "Maker watch over you, Inquisitor. I will not keep you any longer."

#

"You feel it to, don't you?" Morrigan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think she will succeed?"

"I think she deserves to be allowed to try." She walked over to where the orb sat, and caressed it gently.

Jerath touched her cheek. Then he put his hand on the orb. It slowly started to glow. He picked it up, and offered it to her. "It won't be enough."

She took it from him. "It will have to be. So long as the music plays..."

"Time for the last dance, then."

"Go, my love." She ran her fingers through his hair. "You cannot be here for this."

He kissed her, and walked out of the room.

Morrigan held the orb in front of her with both hands. And drew.

#

No sooner did she walk into the grounds than she saw Varric arguing with someone. The man was frowning down at the dwarf. "The prince of Starkhaven wrote to you again."

Varric gave a dismissive shrug. "Of course he did. Just put that one in the pile with letters from the Merchants Guild."

"And the captain of the city guard had a very..." The man folded his arms. "Colorful message for me to deliver to you as well."

"Inquisitor! Andraste's ass, am I ever glad to see you." No, even the end of the world couldn't change Varric.

Ruya strode over to greet her friend. "And the Inquisitor comes to the rescue once again." She hugged him.

The man sniffed. "Is that what you call it?"

Varric gestured at him. "This is Bran Cavin. Until recently, he was the viscount..."

"Provisional viscount."

"...of Kirkwall."

A strange notion tried to creep into her mind. No. That was ridiculous. "And what are you doing now?" She asked Bran, giving him a polite nod.

"I have resumed my post as seneschal now that Master Tethras has been elected viscount."

Ruya blinked. Then blinked again. "You're the viscount of Kirkwall now?"

Bran glanced from one to the other. "Well, it seems the two of you have a great deal to discuss. Why don't I just leave you to it?"

"So..." Varric shrugged. "It turns out, you fund enough reconstruction efforts in a city-state, the nobles give you the worst job they can think of."

"I might need to sit down." Varric had willingly taken a noble title? "You're the ruler of Kirkwall now? All of it?"

"That's not that big a deal. I have a really pointy crown that I wouldn't be caught dead wearing, but that's it. They voted me in because I got the harbor and businesses up and running again. They want shit fixed, and I can do that." He grinned. "Anyway, I was hoping I'd catch you before the summit got underway. I got you a sort of present." He handed her a scroll. "It's official recognition of your title and holdings in Kirkwall. Congratulations. You're a comtesse now."

Before she could reply, Bran came rushing back over. "You can't actually do that without -"

"Too late. Already did it." Varric threw up his hands, and then turned back to Ruya. "You should stop by Hightown some time to see your estate. It's pretty nice. For Kirkwall, anyway."

"Proper disposition of empty estates is supposed to -"

"You were leaving us to talk, remember?"

Bran sighed and walked away again to continue his poor job of pretending he wasn't listening.

"What are you up to?" Ruya narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn't stop her lips from twitching. "I feel like I should be suspicious."

"Look, it's really not that big a deal. Oh, that reminds me..." He removed something from his belt pouch and handed it to her. "It's the key to the city."

"You can't give that away without approval from the council and a special ceremony. It -"

"It's just symbolic anyway."

"It controls one of the giant chain nets in the harbor."

"Really? That..." Varric's smile actually managed to get broader. "Is so much better than I thought."

She turned it over in her hands. "This operates those giant chains?" She couldn't help herself. "Can I try it?"

"No." Bran immediately protested.

Varric ignored him. "I don't know how this council thing is going to end for the Inquisition. But whatever gets decided, you've got a place lined up in Kirkwall if you want it. Also..." He gestured at the key. "Control of the harbor, I guess." He hugged her again. "Anyway, you should meet with the diplomats. We'll get in a game of Wicked Grace before I go back, though, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Don't bet any public buildings this time." Bran walked away.

#

She found Cullen throwing a ball for a mabari. For a few moments, anyway, she just watched. It was good to see her general having fun. He threw the ball again, and the dog caught it in the air. Cullen shook his head in mock exasperation. "You there. You're to dodge, not catch. If that ball were a fireball, you'd be dead."

The dog barked, sounding for all the world as if it were arguing with him.

"You..." Ruya walked over to them. "Found a dog?"

"They don't breed mabari in Orlais. The merchant said he was abandoned. Perhaps his owners tired of the novelty?"

Ruya held out a hand, and the dog immediately moved his head under it to get scratched. "Poor boy. Well, he seems happy now."

Cullen smiled. "Another Ferelden trapped at the Winter Palace - I couldn't leave him to that fate. Besides, I think he likes me." The dog rolled over onto his back, permitting his belly to be rubbed.

"I never expected you to make friends at a political council." Part of her hoped this was a good sign. "How times have changed."

He laughed. "So they have." He rubbed the dogs ears. "The Inquisition will change after this. I'm not yet sure what that will mean. Still, I've found certainty in my life now; the council won't change that." He stood up. For a moment, they both stood there quietly, watching the dog roll happily. Then he turned to her. "Marry me."

The mabari barked. Ruya felt her heart attempt to jump out of her chest. She... Had he just? "What?"

"I mean, will you..." He sighed. "I had a plan, and..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And there wasn't a dog. But you were..." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I've thought of little else, and I don't need a plan. Only to know if you would..."

"I would." She held out her hand. "Cullen, I will."

"You will." He caught her hand, and pulled her to him. He rested his forehead against hers. The dog barked and jumped around them happily.

They'd have to... they'd need to... All she needed was him. "People will notice the Inquisitor marrying her commander in the middle of the Exalted Council."

"It won't go over well. But we know a few people who can keep things..." He kissed her. "Secret."

#

"Gabriel?"

"Carver, what can I do for you?" Gabriel grinned at his little brother.

"Would you mind having Orana watch Leandra tonight? Merrill and I have some things to take care of."

"I'll watch her, Uncle Carver." Salla stood up. "Please?"

Carver handed the toddler over to his niece. "You got her?"

Salla nodded eagerly. "Come on, Leandra. Let's go read."

"Everything alright, brother?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Carver.

"A bit of Inquisition business. Shouldn't take long. Thanks." Carver headed out the door.

Gabriel frowned as his brother disappeared, and then turned towards Fenris. "Something about that seem off to you?"

#

Mother Giselle was absolutely overjoyed when they found her and told her their intention. She even managed to procure Ruya a dress. Ruya couldn't remember the last time she'd worn one.

"Just now..." Cullen held her hands in his. "Everything feels like it was worth fighting for."

"It was."

"This is..."

"This is the part where you make a promise." Mother Giselle drew their attention back to the ceremony.

"Oh. Right." Cullen cleared his throat. "I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days."

She said her own vows, and then lifted her head as he kissed her. Time went away.

"My wife."

"My husband." Suddenly she laughed. "Oh."

"What?"

"Just before I found you, I spoke to Varric. Congratulations, husband. You are now a comte of Kirkwall."

He put his arms around her and laughed.

#

She found Blackwall flinging daggers at a target. He stopped when he saw her, and went to collect the knives. "Fashionably late. I thought you weren't going to show."

"I gave you my word we would talk, and I never break my word." She had been rather busy. They'd tell everyone later.

Something of her distraction must have come out in her voice. Blackwall held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Easy there. I was just teasing." He gestured for her to join him on a bench. "So, tell me everything that happened while I was away."

#

He felt the call, and picked up his bow. Temmerin looked up. "Time then."

"It's time." Nathaniel checked his quiver. "You have your orders."

Talsaad nodded. "It's been an honor, ser."

"It has. I wish you both well." He slung the quiver over his shoulder and took off at an easy run.

#

"And after the betrayal, and what I put those men through, my sorries were worth about as much as shit."

Ruya put a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed gently. If nothing else, she was proud he'd tried. "Are you glad you at least tried to apologize?"

"It's hard to say. I go back and forth most days." He sighed. "They needed to know there's a way to come back from anything. And I wanted to help them, if I could. I thought going up there on the gallows was difficult. This was worse. A hundred times worse. Anyway..." He turned back towards her. "It's nice to be back, though I'm not sure what to think of this council." He stood, and went back to where the daggers were sitting. "No matter what, you know you can always count on my sword arm and my friendship."

She watched him throw a dagger. "I'm getting a little worried for the palace. And any passerby."

He laughed.

#

"Ahh."

Ruya immediately whirled and called up a barrier. There was nothing behind her. She turned back towards Cassandra. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Well. I..." Cassandra began nervously picking at her fingers. "Wanted to speak with you. And now you're here."

She tilted her head to one side. "This seems serious." Maker, she hoped nothing had gone wrong on Cassandra's most recent attempt to locate the remaining Seekers.

"It's not about me. It's about you." Cassandra turned one way, then the other, and then looked back at Ruya. "Maybe you should sit."

"I can stand." Ruya gave Cassandra a concerned look.

"Maybe I should sit." Cassandra all but fell back onto the stairs. Ruya shrugged, and sat beside her. "Inquisitor, I want you to know that I am your friend. I will always be your friend."

"Oh, well, that's -" Something had gone wrong.

"So I hope to give you sound advice on this momentous day." Cassandra took a deep breath. "Do what is in your heart, my friend. No matter what anyone might tell you."

"That's..." Okay, what conversation were they having here? "A lovely sentiment, Cassandra."

"Marriage is much more than a 'lovely sentiment,' Inquisitor."

"Marriage?" Ruya gaped. How had the woman found out so quickly? It hadn't even been an hour since...

"Cullen is not hard on the eyes, I'll give him that, but if you truly intend to..." Cassandra trailed off. "You're not proposing. To anyone." She stood and started to pace, clenching her fists. "I am going to kill Varric. Why do I believe everything he says? Why?"

Varric. How had the dwarf known? Or... Had he? Ruya started to laugh. "Cullen and I..." She grinned up at Cassandra. "Already eloped."

Cassandra turned around, her eyes wide. "You did? Here in the palace?" She put her hands over her mouth and actually made a squealing noise. "Oh. The garden would be perfect for a wedding." Cassandra hugged her. "Being Inquisitor has brought you good things. Many good things. But only a few have been by your choice. Take what happiness you can from those, and do not let them go. That is all I meant to say. Advice from a friend, for the days to come."

#

He hadn't been to Gwaren since before the misadventure in the Fade. Loghain's eyes went to the castle. Anora's castle. His daughter's castle. He strapped the shield to his arm, and touched the hilt of his sword before heading to the passage. Vigilance took over as his eyes as they moved through the darkness.

#

"Your Worship. I'm glad you're here." Krem waved her over. "Listen, I need you to keep the chief distracted while we sneak this dragon skull through the room behind him."

"I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes." And how many of them ended up arrested.

"It's for his birthday."

"I'll see what I can do, Krem." She wouldn't miss this for anything.

"All right, here he comes. Just keep him talking. He loves talking."

She waved Iron Bull over to the bar, choosing the seat that would leave him with his back to the room. "Hey, boss. Good to see you."

"It's good to see that the Veil has largely healed, now that most of the major rifts are closed. You might think otherwise, but the Veil isn't technically a physical barrier. It's more like a magical vibration that repels the Fade."

"Hm..." He gave her a slightly confused look. Behind him, the Chargers were... what the hell were they doing?

She switched topics. "Do you think news of the Exalted Council could affect the lyrium shipments from Orzammar?"

"Uh..." He shrugged. "Maybe?" Well, they'd managed to get it moved a bit further. She hoped Rocky was going to be okay.

Another try. He'd said something about architecture when they'd explored the Hissing Wastes. "It's fascinating to see the remnants of Ciriane culture here. Most of it was deliberately erased during Orlesian unification, under the reign of Maferath's son Isorath."

"Uh-huh." Dalish... needed to work on her force magic. She'd give the woman some lessons later.

How had Brehan explained Ferelden system of government? "Did you know that Ferelden has its own names for Lords? The country is divided into Teyrnirs, governed by Teyrns. Inside those are cities and arlings, ruled by arls. And then there's the Bannorn. It's a large area of countryside, ruled by multiple banns."

"Good to know." If they dismantled the door, she was going to kill them.

"Most mages hate the thick of battle, but I can't imagine hanging back. It's nice to get your hands dirty."

"That's why I like you, boss. You swing a sword. It's a weird sword made out of magic, but still." He winked at her. She ran a hand down her face. Of course he knew. Subtlety, thy name was not 'The Chargers'.

"Surprise. Happy birthday, Chief!"

He actually managed to look surprised. "Oh, you guys. You got me."

#

She walked over to where Sera was cackling at the recent show. "Here's you. And everyone. Glad to be back, all stuffed together. With the pressure full on. Again." Sera spread her hands. "Don't worry, 'Herald of Everywhere.' I came prepared. I know what everyone needs." She held up a pie. "Just like best times."

Everyone might not need it. But she rather thought she did.

#

Starkhaven. Of all the places. Anders gripped his staff tightly. He had no love for Sebastian, but he had a job to do. The beard itched, and the armor chafed, but he should be able to move unrecognized.

#

Ruya licked the last of the whipped cream off her face. "I expected a roof."

"It's early. Anyway, that was a good run. It's all been a good run. I needed that, and I need..." Sera's face fell. "You know it's ending, right? We can say it won't, but nobs in places like this? All they do is end things. They'll try a leash..." Sera put her hands on the table. "Or worse. But maybe you aren't ready to quit just because some 'Lord Piddlebits' is scared of us?"

"The Inquisition's still needed. No one can question that."

"That's the problem. When people need us, they don't need them." Sera fiddled with her drink. "Point is, sooner or sooner, all this changes. And you've helped me understand..." Sera met her eyes as others joined them at the table. A few of the faces she vaguely recognized. "Too much. So it's my turn to help you. See, I have these friends. And all of them were the wrong sort of whatever. Their place changed, or it never was. So together, we made an 'us.' Everyone needs an 'us'. And when the world is done saying no and calls you the wrong sort of whatever, maybe we can be that 'us' for you?" Sera grinned. "What do you think, Inquisitor? Want to run some rooftops as a Jenny?"

Maker. She'd heard worse plans. "Well, all I have to say is call me 'Red frigging Jenny'."

"Way too confusing." One of the newcomers said. "You'll get a city. One that rhymes with 'arse'."

Sera's eyes widened. "Oh. I should have said we needed 'a we' instead of 'an us'. Because..." She gestured. "Wait. Anus?" She laughed. "So stupid."

Ruya held up her glass and laughed. "To all my friends."

"Always and ever, Inquisitor. Always and ever."

#

Caronel checked his collection of lyrium vials. It was odd, after so long, not wearing Warden armor. But they weren't Wardens anymore. Not after this. It still surprised him, some days, that he'd chosen to follow. Odder still to find himself in a place mages could walk freely. He'd never been to a circle. Despite his magic, it was a sword he carried rather than a staff. The mages had fumbled their way towards an ancient path. What he'd learned since was...

He moved lightly through the shadows. No maps, only memory. The wisp darted in front, guiding in response to his focused direction. Silent. If they did their jobs right, this was a story that would never be told.

#

"Inquisitor. I see you have time for afternoon refreshments."

Ruya began trying to decide how she was going to extract herself from this nobleman when Cole came up and leaned in to his ear. "Do you know that a merchant in the courtyard is selling gemstones the same color as your eyes?"

"What an odd thing to say. Hmph. I must see this for myself." The lord stood, bowed to Ruya, and walked off.

She smiled. "I appreciate the help getting him elsewhere."

"I still don't understand Orlesians and their masks, but it makes him happy." Cole shrugged. "And I needed the table." He crumpled a piece of stale bread.

"For bread crumbs?"

"Birds like bread crumbs."

Maryden turned towards them and smiled. "Oh, Cole, good day. I didn't see you there."

Cole walked to her, and kissed her cheek. "But I saw you, as lovely as your songs."

"I'm pleased for both of you." She'd been leery of the relationship at first. Cole still felt too much like a younger sibling to her. But she couldn't deny it made them both happy. And maybe this was just a sort of day for love to be in the air.

"The world has ample pain, Inquisitor. The kindness found in Cole is rare indeed."

"Her songs bring happiness to those who hear..." Cole held Maryden's hands. "And I can make her happy in return."

Ruya smiled. "Well, then. Carry on."

#

Josephine was fretting again. "It's been quite a day so far, has it not? I've been speaking with representatives from everywhere."

"Have they given you trouble?"

"Not at all. It is quite alarming. It means they are saving themselves up for later." Josephine sighed. "Would you walk with me? I should like to take some air before the Exalted Council becomes inescapable..."

They strolled through the gardens. As beautiful as they were, Ruya found herself missing Skyhold.

"The palace has been most accommodating - we are, after all, here at their insistence - but the ministers may..." Josephine punched a hand into her palm. "No. No more talk of the council. This meeting was to spend time with you in a more relaxed fashion."

A meeting. Josephine had scheduled a meeting to talk to her. Maker, what had they come to? "Is this in your daily notes? Three to four o'clock, idle chat with the Inquisitor?"

"Of course not." Josephine cleared her throat. "Not precisely." She sighed. "The truth is, there is a small entertainment happening this afternoon. To which I may be able to find a pair of invitations."

"You'd like me to go with you?"

"Very much so. In all the years you've worked with Orlais, you've had so little time to enjoy its culture."

"Perhaps you're right. These meetings and talks don't allow for much leisure time."

"And then back to Skyhold without a moment's pause to take in where we are. With all that's been happening, I promised myself some time out. I'd very much like to go with a friend."

"Thank you for thinking of me. I'd be delighted to attend."

"Splendid. I will arrange things at once." Josephine's smile was a delight to behold. "The past years have been so busy. We have earned at least a few moments of rest."

Maybe she'd see if Cullen wanted to come as well. "A calm night out sounds -"

#

The templar armor was familiar. There was a time it might have brought comfort. Now, she couldn't wait to take it off once more. But here, in the heart of the Chantry, no one looked at it twice. Not even after all that had passed. Reimas strode easily, the measured pace of a templar on patrol, simply doing her job. Her gaze went to one of the statues, a flame in the woman's hands. Had there truly been a time she'd believed? That girl seemed a stranger to her now.

She'd ridden a griffin. Seen things that she wouldn't have been able to imagine only a few years ago. A small part of her wondered if her father would be proud. If it ended here, she had no regrets.

#

She was so very glad she hadn't suggested bringing Cullen. Next to her, Josephine cheered. "Oh. Bravo. Bravo."

"Was the woman in gold playing a king? Who was the man in feathers?" She'd read about Orlesian opera but... Maker, Otwin actually enjoyed attending these with Yvette? No wonder Lukas kept asking if Otwin had been struck in the head at the Winter Palace.

"Oh, it's all very simple. The First Actor's mask is determined by..." Josephine saw her face. "Well, I will lend you the program guide. But tell me: did you enjoy the performance?"

"That was..." It was certainly entertaining. "One of the greatest things I've ever seen."

"Truly?"

When she had the chance, she was going to drag Iron Bull to one of these performances just to watch his reaction. "The part with the glittery..." She sketched the air with her hands. "And they actually set fire to..." She laughed. "Yes, I truly enjoyed it." It was like watching someone fall down the stairs while juggling a dozen pies.

"Then I call tonight a great success." Something flashed. "Oh, look. The encore signal."

Wait. What?

#

"There you are. I..." Cullen smiled at her as she placed the basket full of dog treats next to him. He laughed. "I just realized I'm greeting my wife. I rather like this."

She bent, and kissed him. "I've got to go play politics a bit and greet some more people." She wagged a finger at the dog, and then pointed to Cullen. "Don't let him bite anyone."

The mabari woofed at her.

#

"Darling, you made it. Excellent. I scheduled this appointment ages ago, and they do appreciate punctuality." Vivienne took Ruya's hands in hers and led her into a covered alcove.

"Appointment?"

"With the Imperial Gardens Spa, of course. You work so hard, my dear. I wanted to treat you."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea."

"Or course it is, darling. That's the only kind I have." Vivienne smiled.

Her clothes. Wait. Why were people taking her clothes? Where were people taking her clothes?

#

Valya stood, staff in hand, looking down over the city. The view from the balcony was impressive. Another time, she'd have been tempted to find a pencil and sketch it. Today, though...

She jumped, forming a barrier as she did and landing lightly on the next roof. There was some distance yet to travel. Pity she couldn't bring a griffin for this, but that was something that would be noticed. Merrill. Morrigan. Anders. Her teachers had become strange since leaving the Circle. But they had taught her well. She slipped into the attic window, and found the stairs. In her hand, the staff thrummed with power.

#

"What are the cheese wheels for?"

"It pains me that you even have to ask. You've clearly been living too long in barely civilized conditions."

She swore she heard someone laughing. It was possible Vivienne had a point. Years had passed, and Josephine still hadn't made good on her promise to get an Antivan style bathhouse installed in Skyhold. "Did you hear something?"

"Relax, darling. It's a spa day." Vivienne laughed lightly. "How have you been? It seems ages since we've last spoken. How are things with our dear Commander Cullen?"

"I would never kiss and tell, Vivienne. You know that." Why did she smell ham?

"Merely expressing concern for your well-being, my dear. Someone ought to."

Now she was smelling bananas. And someone was laughing, she could just barely hear it over the sound of the fountains. "How do you think the conference will end? What do you think they'll decide?"

"It's all foolish posturing. The nations of Thedas know they can only politely ask the Inquisition to be on its way."

#

"Don't you feel better, my dear? This place really does work miracles."

Ruya blinked as someone removed the cheese wheels from her eyes. "What..." Hams were scattered across the floor. And someone had apparently nailed bananas to sticks. "Happened?"

"Darling. It's a spa day. Don't fret. You'll undo all the good they've done. Come along, Inquisitor. They have other appointments, you know."

She needed to find Leliana. And her clothes. Not in that order.

#

He'd considered asking his brother to come along. But tonight was going to have enough chaos, and he didn't want to get stuck answering questions. And his brother would definitely have questions. Talsaad and Temmerin had already done their part.

The sword was comfortable in his hands, almost an extension of his arm. Dagna did good work. Carver hit the door with his shoulder, breaking it from the frame. With the noise in the smithy nearby, the sound should go unnoticed. He headed for the stairs. How did cities get so many secret rooms and passages anyway? It was amazing the entire place didn't collapse with so many tunnels underneath it.

#

"Divine Victoria. Am I interrupting?" She clearly was, and she was fairly certain Leliana was grateful for it.

"Of course not, Inquisitor." She gestured at the man in front of her. "I was just catching up with King Alistair's adviser. He is here to represent Ferelden at the summit. This is Eamon Guerrin, brother of Arl Teagan of Redcliffe."

"Inquisitor. Good to meet you."

"How are things in Redcliffe, my lord?" Teagan remained cordial, but distant.

"Blessedly quiet. My brother conveys his greetings. Redcliffe remembers its savior."

"I'll try not to keep you from more important matters." Ruya gave him a small bow.

"Very well. We'll continue this later, Your Perfection." Eamon returned the bow, and walked off.

Leliana sighed. "Many are frightened of the Inquisition's power, but I will do all I can do allay their fears."

"Is there anything I can do to make your job easier?"

"Explore the grounds. Let yourself be seen. The delegates need to put a face to the legends. I have much to do, but let me say this: I may no longer be part of the Inquisition, but I am always here if you require."

No sooner had Leliana walked away than Eamon returned. "I'm glad you've finally arrived, Inquisitor. The crown's anxious for news."

"And your thoughts on Ferelden's position?" She already knew most of them. Brehan didn't have a lot of fondness for the man standing in front of her. She was curious to find out what he would say to her face.

"The Breach is long gone, yet Skyhold's army remains. Ferelden can't continue to ignore soldiers on its borders."

"I appreciate knowing where Ferelden stands." Eamon's tones had carried a hint of threat. Brehan and Jerath had both been certain Ferelden would not move against them militarily, but clearly Eamon expected her to think they would do just that.

"You are owed that, Inquisitor. Especially here. These Orlesians will talk circles around you before you get a simple greeting out. I won't keep you longer. We'll have words enough when the Exalted Council begins." That too, sounded like a threat.

#

"Why couldn't Alistair have sent Teagan? I can bribe Teagan with tickets to a good joust."

"Brehan, are you hiding in the bushes?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yes." He shrugged, and stepped out from behind the shrubbery. She noted he wore the formal attire of the Inquisition.

"Are you avoiding Eamon?"

"Vivienne, actually. She and Lenore are in 'negotiations' over some circle texts and Vivienne wants my assistance."

"And?"

"Lenore has picked up some very creative threats since she started a relationship with a former Crow and I've no wish to find out how good she can make on them." Brehan shook his head. "There is an undercurrent here I dislike. Too many watching. It feels like..." He frowned. "I don't know."

"What in particular?"

"The servants are waiting. Like they expect something to happen. And..." He shrugged. "There are many things it could be, Inquisitor, but something is going on."

"See what else you can find. Maybe talk to Sera and Bull."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

#

Merrill looked over the woods. The secret passage was exactly where he said it would be. And still unlocked, just like he said it would be. The smugglers tunnels offered easy access to the city. Fortunately, her prey wasn't in the city. She drew her staff, and headed into the trees. What was it Anders had liked to say? Show them why mages were feared.

#

"Orlais is on our side, Lord Pavus. The Inquisition's support is not a thing to lose lightly."

"Which is why the Orlesian court is circling it with a net and collar?" Dorian folded his arms, and was clearly channeling Tevinter. He caught sight of her, and smiled. "But you'll have to excuse me. I see an old friend I must greet." He walked away from the Duke, and strode towards her. "Inquisitor. How long has it been? Don't actually tell me, I despise feeling old." He kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you, my friend."

It had been just about a month. "You arrive ahead of me. I hope all's well."

"It's everything I expected. We've been spared the burden of surprise." Hearing that from her favorite pessimist was not comforting. "Orlais wants the Inquisition tamed, Ferelden wants it gone, the Chantry meddles, and Tevinter sends but one ambassador. That's me, by the way. A 'reward for my interest in the South.'"

"Well, it looks good on you."

"Thankfully, 'Ambassador Pavus' is a token appointment. Call on me as you like."

#

"Inquisitor. Duke Cyril Montfort, member of the Council of Heralds and Lord of Chateau Haine. I have long followed your work. It is extraordinary."

"Is that sentiment shared by the rest of the court?" Duke Cyril was an ally, but not one to be trusted.

He laughed. "Of course. Orlais wishes only to offer respectful guidance to the Inquisition."

A leash. At least the Fereldens were honest in their intent. "Does Your Grace feel the Inquisition should continue to rule itself?"

"I would rather see the Inquisition join us freely than be carved into pieces for the chessboard." More polite. But still a threat. "I have not forgotten Justinia's death. I had friends who perished at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. More than the good you have done, it is the good we may do together I don't wish to lose. Whatever happens, Inquisitor, I wish you well."

#

Temmerin glanced up at Talsaad, who smiled back at him fiercely. Of all the women in the world, he fell in love with one twice his height. Dagna had come through. Now it was their turn. They moved quietly through the tunnels, placing the explosives and their runed fuses. He could sense the spawn through the stone. The Messenger had done his work. Talsaad prepared the last charge. He caught her hand as they headed back. "You okay with this?"

"I am, kadan." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Truth is a powerful force."

"Everything changes after this."

She bent, and kissed him. "Not everything."

"No." He returned the kiss. "Not everything."

#

"As the most eloquent dwarf you know, Sparkles -"

Sera raised her glass. "Speech. Speech. Way too much speech."

"Varric, there's really no need..." Dorian looked at her. His face looked guilty.

Ruya walked over, stepping over the passed out Iron Bull. If he wasn't back up on his feet soon, she'd send Stitches over with that special Dalish hangover cure that he hated so much. "What's going on?"

"Inquisitor. You're just in time." Varric gestured at Dorian. "Sparkles, the Imperium doesn't deserve you. Or want you. It may even kill you. But we'll miss you, if it counts." Ruya blinked. Varric must have caught the expression on her face. The glare from Dorian probably didn't hurt either. "Aaaaand you didn't know." He began gesturing. "Okay, folks. Time to take the party elsewhere."

Iron Bull let out a snore and mumbled something in his sleep. Varric just shrugged. "Errrr, leave him."

Ruya followed Dorian. He stood with his back to her, looking at a fountain. "It's true. When the Exalted Council has ended, I'm going back to Tevinter..." He turned to face her. "For good, this time."

She'd known it was coming. It still hurt. "You know I'll miss you."

"Naturally." He sighed. "My father is dead. Assassinated, I believe." She stepped forward and hugged him. He returned the hug. "I received notice this morning: a perversely cheerful letter congratulating me on assuming his seat in the Magisterium. We only met a few times while I was home. He didn't say anything about keeping me as his heir. This 'ambassadorship'..." Dorian let her go. "His doing, I'm told. He must have wanted me away when the trouble started. I have to go back."

Her gaze went to the passed out man by the stone bench. "How does Bull feel about this?"

Sorrow and hope warred in Dorian's eyes. "He wants to come with me. It can't happen, of course. A qunari cannot simply walk around the Imperium, even in a magister's company. I don't want him hurt. He doesn't want me hurt. We're working it out."

"I wish you safe travels, and the best of luck."

"Oh, I'll need it. Thank you. Magisters are tricksy bastards." He held something out to her. "A present. A going-away present. It's a sending crystal. Amazing what friendship with the Inquisition gives you access to. If I get in over my head, or you're overwhelmed with sorrow for lack of my velvety voice..." He gestured dramatically. "Magic." He grinned. "What - you didn't think I would just leave and you'd never hear from me again, did you?" He hugged her again. "You are my dearest friend, perhaps my only friend. That will never change, no matter where we are."

"You're family, Dorian. Always."

There were actual tears in his eyes. "Now let's finish the good wine before the others get back."

#

"Will you walk with me?" Leliana asked. Ruya followed her. "The first time I came to the Winter Palace, I was only eighteen. I was dazzled. Such rich hangings. Splendid marble columns. More golden lions than I could count. It's all still here. Still bright. But I no longer see that same palace."

A feeling she knew well. The last few years had stripped away a lot of wonder from the world. "And that makes you sad."

"It is easier on the heart to just see gilding." Leliana looked down at her hands. "Now all I see are hands rubbed raw to make gold gleam, tears shed in the night over silk embroidery. Others overlook them and forget their pain, but I am Divine, and I cannot be blind." She looked at where the delegates were gathered. "They seek to tear the Inquisition down. You feel it, no? Fear."

As hard as it was, she tried to make light of it. "I'd fear anyone with our vault of secrets. Wouldn't you?"

"It is not our secrets, nor our soldiers. There have always been spymasters and private armies. They are afraid of nothing so much as the hand that directs it all."

The hand that ached, even now. "Mine."

"Already, your actions have begun to reshape Thedas. Your influence is felt everywhere. It was only a matter of time before they moved. I'm surprised it took this long. The Inquisition's time is coming to an end."

If it must. The Maker would guide them. Perhaps the Inquisition need not so much end as change. "Is that the decree of Her Perfection Divine Victoria? That the Inquisition be dissolved?"

"As Divine, it is my duty to think of Thedas - and all her peoples." She smiled, but there was sorrow behind her eyes. "We set out to restore peace. And now peace is upon us. You and I have come so far through the darkness together. It is time for us both to live in the light." Leliana laid a hand on her shoulder. "But whatever you decide, I will be honored to stand beside you."

#

Jerath moved through the shadows of the undercity. An armed elf drew no questioning eyes. Not here, despite the fresh paint on the heights. Some places never changed. He found his destination easily. Someone thought they had a sense of humor. A message would need to be delivered to that someone. A warning. One.

The key unlocked the door. He entered. There would be no wards. It was not their way. Here, though, here they would use magic. They'd consider it poetic. The hilt of the dragonbone blade found his hand. It was going to be a long night.

#

It was time. With Josephine by her side, she walked into the Exalted Council.


	48. Chapter 48 - Those Who Had Been Slaves

"Thank you, Your Holiness. Now, Lord Eamon, as to your concerns..."

"The Inquisition established an armed presence in Ferelden territory. You outright seized Caer Bronach in Crestwood."

Her hand actually ached worse than her head. "Our goal was to keep more Ferelden citizens from dying, not to seize power."

Eamon glared. "Your help was appreciated two years ago, Inquisitor. Now order has been restored, yet you remain." Eamon gestured. "Invading under pretext of restoring order is exactly what the Grey Wardens did to us centuries ago, and we exiled them."

She refrained from pointing out that Ferelden's throne was currently occupied by Grey Wardens. Cyril Montfort spoke before she could. "That was Ferelden's mistake, just as exiling the Wardens at Adamant Fortress was, regrettably, the Inquisition's mistake."

"Of course Orlais tolerates this interference. The Inquisition is the only reason Celene retains her throne."

"Rest assured, Eamon, the empire of Orlais will not stand idle if the Inquisition oversteps its bounds." Cyril's voice remained measured. "Unlike Ferelden, however, Orlais understands that these were the well-intentioned mistakes of a young organization."

"An organization in need of a guiding hand. Yours, no doubt."

Her thoughts went idly to the days when she thought mages actually could turn people into nugs. What she wouldn't give to be able to do that right now. An Inquisition runner touched her shoulder lightly. "Pardon me, Inquisitor. Divine Victoria wishes to speak with you in private."

Ruya looked up and caught Leliana's eye. "My apologies. An urgent matter has come to my attention. Ambassador Montilyet, can you handle this for a short while?"

"I..." Josephine nodded. "Of course, Inquisitor."

"This is highly irregular."

Leliana stepped in before Eamon could finish working himself up. "Perhaps it would be best if we took a short recess."

#

"The guard said we both should see this. I believe she was correct."

What was it Iron Bull had said so long ago? If you see a member of the Beresaad in full armor, you run. Because it means war. "A Quinari warrior in full armor. How did he get into the Winter Palace?" She looked at the man lying in a pool of red. "Would the Iron Bull know anything about this?"

"I asked, and he is as surprised as we are." Brehan's voice came from behind her. "Since becoming Tal-Vashoth, he has had no contact with his people. He seems frustrated at not knowing more."

Ruya glanced from her current spymaster to her former one, and back. "So, what would the Left Hands of the Divine see when they looked at this?"

"This is a warrior, not a spy. Part of the Antaam, the Qunari military."

"Most of his wounds come from a fight against someone using magic, but at least a few are from a blade."

"He was badly hurt, separated from his allies, and made it here before he died. But how?"

She nodded. "We need to find out what's going on." She ran a hand through her hair. The day had started out so well. "Can Josephine manage the diplomats while I look around?"

"She will be fine. It's all speeches and posturing for the first few days, anyway." Leliana sighed. "I will extend the recess as long as possible."

"I'll let our friends know there may be trouble." Brehan nodded to Ruya before slipping from the room.

"You think that's likely?" Ruya asked Leliana.

"I think the Exalted Council may be more exciting than we expected."

Well.

Shit.

#

Once again, Ruya found herself climbing railings in an Orlesian palace. It occurred to her there was a time she would have found the notion scandalous rather than just a part of her life. The blood trail led back to a storage room. She opened the door and slipped inside, a barrier around her. There was a soft glow coming from... "An active eluvian? If I'm going through it, I'm not going alone."

#

She thought about waiting for them to come to her. No, there was still much to do tonight. And it would be better if there were no witnesses. In the form of a crow, she flew to the hidden camp. If she could smile in this form, she would have. They'd sent fifty to deal with her husband and his band. Their leader probably considered sending that many to be an honor of some kind. He really should have known better. He had fought at her husband's side, once.

Morrigan left her perch and took back to the sky. When she'd reached sufficient height, she turned and dove, shifting in midair. Fire exploded in the midst of the camp. The survivors of the first pass scrambled for their weapons at the sight of the dragon. She landed, shifting as she did, and tore the Veil. Trees moved in response to her will.

When she left the glade, there were only pieces of the enemy remaining, decorating the trees.

#

She asked Sera to help Brehan scout for any sign of more qunari. After a second thought, she asked Thom to accompany Sera, just in case she did find some. Ruya asked Varric to get a letter to Jerath back at Skyhold, and headed back to the storage room with Cole, Iron Bull, Dorian, and Cassandra. "This is the Crossroads. Morrigan brought me here while showing me the eluvians." She pointed at the trail as they headed towards an inactive mirror. "Judging by the bloodstains, he tried to get through here." She touched the mirror, but it didn't open.

"What's wrong? That one doesn't like you?" Iron Bull was looking around warily.

"The mirror doesn't look broken, but it's inactive. Maybe there's a way to unlock it."

They continued following the trail. Dorian and Iron Bull had clearly missed each other. Iron Bull seemed to enjoy teasing his lover, but Dorian didn't appear quite as embarrassed about it as he had before. At least, until Iron Bull started talking about pet names. Ruya just rolled her eyes fondly.

"The blood trail leads to this mirror." Ruya gestured at an active eluvian.

"Right." Iron Bull put a hand on his axe. "Let's see where this guy came from."

#

"Elven ruins. I'm not sure we're even in Orlais anymore." Ruya continued following the blood trail. Maybe she should have brought Brehan, he might know more about the ruins. No. With everything going on, Josephine was going to need his eyes more than she did. She saw another body at the base of a staircase. "Another Qunari, dressed like the one in the Winter Palace." She glanced over her shoulder at Iron Bull.

He nodded. "He's a karashok. A foot soldier. Must've been in the same squad."

They continued through the ruins. Iron Bull was smiling. "Oh, this is gonna be fun. The old team together again to kick some ass."

"Kicking doesn't work as well as daggers, the Iron Bull." Cole followed, watching everything from under the brim of his hat.

"I missed you, too, Cole."

#

The young man sat cross legged before the campfire. He called forth his magic, and then found those oath-sworn. His eyes closed as he began to cast his spell. There was an answering touch when he found his father. A proud hand upon his shoulder. Kieran smiled.

#

An active eluvian. And surrounding it, petrified qunari. The amount of power needed to... "A spell killed these Qunari. Someone cast it not even an hour ago." She turned to her companions. "We need to find out why these Qunari were here and who did this to them."

#

"Over there, Qunari." Ruya pointed. There was no way across except perhaps swimming, and they were all wearing full armor. A look around found some kind of bridge control, but the key was missing.

Another active eluvian. Maybe there was another way across.

#

He felt the touch of magic to him, lending him additional strength. Caronel drew his own magic to him, forming a barrier. The blade of his sword began to glow. He kicked down the door and sent a blast of ice ahead of him. The enemy shouted and went for their weapons as he fell upon them.

#

"Atish'all vallem, Fen'Harel elathadra." The spectral thing held the ghost of a rather large hammer over its shoulder.

"I don't understand." She should have brought Brehan. Or had him teach her elvish. He'd managed to teach Sera a few words over the years. Mostly rude ones.

"Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellasa ma."

Bellasa was live? Ma... she was pretty sure that was me. Or you. "We're visitors. We didn't mean to disturb you."

"Virthar ma. Na din'an sahlin."

That she was pretty sure was bad. She put a barrier around herself and her comrades as the spectral guardians attacked.

#

"I think that spirit considered us intruders."

"We are intruders." Cole gestured. "We aren't ancient elves."

"It must have been set to guard something."

She was able to pass the blue flames by activating the mark. Something nagged at the back of her mind. Ruya looked down at her hand, then back at the strange mosaic. She activated the mark again, and the way forward opened. An image crept into her head as she did so. Words she felt in her bones. 'Fen'Harel bids you welcome. Rest, knowing the Dread Wolf guards you and his people guard this valley. In this place, you are free. In trusting us, you will never be bound again.'

Ruya turned to the others. "That was like veilfire. It claimed..." Fen'Harel? "This was a refuge for elven slaves."

"Yes. I can feel their pain. They came here hurt, hungry. This was help, a new home." Cole touched the stone wall with the tip of his fingers.

"This whole valley was a sanctuary 'created by the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel.'"

The stares that greeted her words were not comforting. Brehan had entertained them all more than once with tales of Fen'Harel. And then there was Jerath's claim. Fen'Harel had given the orb to Corypheus.

#

Valya reached for her magic the moment she felt the touch. It was stronger, buoyed by other power. She wreathed herself in fire as she used the staff to blow the door open. Shouts and screams echoed as the enemy burned.

#

Iron Bull gestured at a dead qunari soldier. "Cuts all over the back. He was killed by surprise."

Ruya nodded. "This can't have happened too long ago. The blood's not even dry."

They found... She wasn't sure what they'd found. Bits and pieces, a puzzle whose parts were warped by time. And another mosaic. 'Fen'Harel has been falsely named a god, but is as mortal as any of you. He takes no divine mantle, and asks that none be bestowed upon him. He leads only those who would help willingly. Let none be beholden but by choice.'

"This is..." She shook her head. "Fen'Harel helping former slaves as a mortal. Not a god."

Cassandra nodded. "He took great pains to renounce his supposed divinity."

"Worship makes you more. He just wanted to help." Cole's voice was sad.

#

Another mosaic. 'The gods, our Evanuris, claim divinity, yet they are naught but mortals powerful in magic who can die as you can. In this place, we teach those who join us to unravel their lies.' She was glad now, that she had not brought Brehan. "This claims the elven 'gods' were just 'Evanuris' - powerful but completely mortal mages."

Cassandra frowned. "Was this the start of an uprising? Freed elven slaves against their former masters?"

"If that's true, Fen'Harel was teaching these freed slaves the truth about these 'false gods'." She needed to talk to Morrigan. How much of what they had believed was simply wrong? A thought itched at her mind again, but she couldn't make it form.

Another battle, and a small statuette of a wolf. One that looked to fit into the pedestal by the broken bridge.

#

Merrill stepped into the small clearing. The enemy forces stared at her. She smiled, and unleashed the magic she had gathered. Those closest fell, clawing and ripping at their own eyes and faces as they screamed in terror. Others managed to dive for their weapons. She twirled her staff and slammed the butt into the ground as the forest came alive for her.

#

They fought another band of qunari. Despite Ruya's attempts at diplomacy, the qunari had simply attacked. "Why did those Qunari attack 'the Inquisition' on sight?"

"No idea." Iron Bull examined one of the corpses. "They weren't Tal-Vashoth, though. This might be a rogue group, but they think they're following the Qun."

Ruya continued up the stairs, and found frescoes decorating the walls and a statue of a wolf. Veilfire sconces lined the walls. A puzzle. She could almost hear Jerath complaining about Amell mages. She walked towards one of the frescoes. "That's Fen'Harel. Removing the face markings from a Dalish elf?" Brehan had entertained the dinner table with stories of his people many times over the past few years, but he was light on stories of Fen'Harel. She was certain though, if there were tales of Fen'Harel removing vallaslin, he'd have mentioned at least one. Nothing they'd found thus far matched the stories.

She lit the correct sconce on the first try. Amell blood or no Amell blood, she was a Trevelyan.

#

'The brand of the Evanuris can be lifted from you, that all may know you oppose their cruelties. None here are slaves. All are under our protection. All may choose to fight.' Ruya thought back to when they'd walked through the temple of Mythal. Solas and Morrigan had argued over the legends. Morrigan. She needed to send for Morrigan, and the power of the Well. They continued their exploration.

Cassandra's voice reached her ears. "It has been too long since we have traveled together. I have missed it."

"It's nice to help people with you," Cole told her. "You're quiet, except when you clank."

She found notes, messages from the Qunari to each other. She showed one. "A note about an 'unknown intruder' coming through an eluvian. They 'turned spirits against us,' then fled." Ruya shook her head. "Two parties, then: the Qunari and a mystery agent determined to stop them." Ruya turned to the others. "Let's head back, see what we can find."

#

A light brush at his mind. Carver grinned. He kicked the door open and strode inside. The mages started to turn towards him, and he released energy of his own, negating their magic before they could bring it to bear. Then it was time for the blade.

#

"One dead Qunari was bad enough. Now we have more, and they're hostile."

"This makes no sense. The Qunari may not be friendly to the Inquisition, but they have no reason to attack us." Josephine stabbed the air with her pen.

"They also have no reason to be here - or using eluvians - at all."

"I've had the mirror placed under guard for now, Your Holiness."

"Cullen, please just call me Leliana."

"Yes, Your..." Cullen caught himself. "Leliana."

Ruya leaned on the table. "I just wanted the Exalted Council to go smoothly." A few stupid political meetings. Visit old friends. Sneak off with her husband like some randy apprentice. The world, it seemed, had other ideas.

"We must ensure that the Qunari do not disrupt the negotiations." Worry filled Josephine's voice. "The Exalted Council is in a very delicate state."

"I'm certain you can soothe the nobles' ruffled feathers while we solve the real problem."

Josephine pointed her pen at Cullen. "Not when the Inquisitor insults everyone present by walking out in the middle of the talks." She turned towards Ruya. "Our only advantage is that Orlais and Ferelden are divided in goal and grievance. If they unite against us, Divine Victoria will have no choice but to support their claims. We could lose everything."

"I know we're asking a lot of you, ambassador. I promise, we won't make this any harder for you than necessary." What was the world coming to, when picking everything up and moving to Kirkwall of all places was starting to sound like a good idea?

"My apologies, I will attend to the Exalted Council."

Brehan nodded. "And while Josie does that, we will investigate."

"I'll head back to the Crossroads. We will need to find out what the Qunari are doing, and why they attacked. Brehan, send a message to Jerath. Let him know the situation. I could use information from Merrill and Morrigan on the eluvians. And the Evanuris."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

Cullen nodded. "And I'll have a quiet word with our honor guard."

#

"Everything going all right so far?" Ruya asked Varric. "Any word from Hawke?"

"I'm hoping to convince him to come back to Kirkwall with me. Shouldn't be too hard. I think the Queen was a little annoyed at just how much structural damage Fireball and Hawke can cause when dealing with an issue."

Having seen both mages in action, Ruya could understand the queen's feelings. "I don't understand how you could just become a viscount."

"When the rule of a Marcher state dies and there's no heir, the nobles of the city pick a new ruler. Only none of Kirkwall's nobles actually want the throne. Most of them think it's cursed, actually. They can't leave it empty, though, or some other state like Starkhaven or Ansburg will probably invade. I complained about the empty office when it interfered with my reconstruction efforts. They took that as volunteering." He chuckled. "They almost stuck Hawke with the job once. I can just imagine how that would have ended."

"I have this mental image of Hawke walking away from Kirkwall as it sinks into the ocean."

"Sounds about right."

"So Bran used to be viscount, and now he just..." Ruya glanced at the man who was again doing a poor job of pretending he wasn't listening to their every word. "Follows you around?"

"Provisional viscount."

"Pretty much." Varric shrugged.

"With a permanent appointee finally in the viscount's office, I am free to return to my post as seneschal."

"He means: 'My true calling is arrogantly telling people they can't talk to the viscount.' He's good at it, too."

Ruya sighed. "I need a seneschal."

#

The darkness wrapped around him almost of its own accord. Nathaniel loosed the four shafts rapidly. The fire immediately began to spread, and the enemy started to respond to the threat. Stay and burn, or face the archer. He began loosing the rest of the arrows almost leisurely.

#

"Need me for anything?" Blackwall asked, looking up from where he was sharpening his sword.

"What do you think's going to happen at the Exalted Council?" Ruya looked up at the palace. She realized she was looking for entry points. Maker, she really had been at war too long.

"Maker, I have no idea. Politics always makes my head spin." He stood. "The Inquisition shouldn't have to give in whenever some prissy noble gets their knickers wedged somewhere."

She laid a hand on his arm. "You're more comfortable being called by your real name now?" It was still hard thinking of him as someone other than Blackwall.

"Comfortable? Not quite yet. I didn't want to be Rainier for such a long time. To be quite frank, he was an ass. But he's - I've changed. And reclaiming my name has allowed me to reconnect with people I haven't seen in years. Family. It wouldn't have happened without you."

"You're part of my family, Rainier. It's nice having everyone back in the same place again." Possibly for the last time.

He chuckled. "I have to admit, I missed it." He shook his head. "What does it mean when we need a huge diplomatic talk or the world ending just to bring us together? I got the chance to have a few drinks with Sera. Missed that girl. It's still a little awkward talking to Cassandra. But the commander appears to have forgiven me, finally."

#

Cassandra had a flummoxed expression on her face. Ruya expected it to be about the Qunari. She couldn't help but smile when Cassandra revealed her actual concern. "How did Varric, of all people, become the viscount of Kirkwall? A mystery for the ages."

"I hear you've been rebuilding the Seekers."

"Slowly, but yes. I managed to find a few of my former comrades who'd scattered to the winds. Some of them were unsuitable, and I did not ask them to return. Others felt as I did, once they read the Lord Seeker's tome. We've since recruited a few candidates who are going through training now - with full disclosure. What comes after this, I cannot be certain. I am making it up as I go along."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Cassandra."

"I need to be better than 'fine.' I want to build something that is worthy of lasting."

#

Reimas went down the stairs. She kicked the door open and tossed in one of Temmerin's toys. Cries of pain followed the blast, and then she was among them, sword and shield both on the offensive.

#

"Are you all right?"

"It became clear years ago that much of what I'd grown up believing was wrong." Brehan leaned on the railing, looking out over the countryside. "It's the nature of stories, isn't it? They change on the teller, and we are left with only bits and pieces of truth, trying to put together a puzzle warped by age and missing half the parts."

Ruya put a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't the only one. If..." Her eyes went to the statue of Andraste. "Half the Chant is mistaken."

"I don't think it matters." His voice was quiet.

She turned towards him. "How do you figure that?"

"Who we are. What we do. How many times has faith guided your hand? Maybe the Maker was always there. Maybe he's a spirit we all dreamed into being." He folded his arms. "I've journeyed far, Inquisitor. This is not the first trip I've been on where the map has been mistaken. Learn more, find the right path, keep walking."

For a moment, she just stared at him. Then she hugged him. "I think I needed to hear that."

#

She found Cole feeding scraps to his raccoon. Somewhere, he'd found a scrap of cloth, and the raccoon now wore a formal sash as well. The sight made Ruya smile. "Cole?"

"She taught the dragon to fly. The water showed her how."

#

Anders used a blast of fire to open the door, and then a second to let them know he'd arrived. He stepped in to see the enemy forces scrambling. He smiled. And let Justice out to play.

#

"Hello and shhhhhush. I'm trying to figure out why everyone is acting so weird. I mean, besides because Qunari assassins and..." Sera narrowed her eyes. "Everything. You see it, right? There's something going with the elf servants. Makes sense after that ruin, right?"

"When you start going on about elves, it's hard to tell if it's about them or you."

"Yes, yes. "You're so clever. Arse." Sera shook her head. "Point is, the servants have no complains. No asking for a Jenny. They serve this lot, but don't want them done for anything?"

"So..." Ruya raised an eyebrow. "The nobles are nice, and the servants are happy?"

"Two things that have never been true. Mark that I said it, we're fighting Qunari, but something else is on the up."

"Have you taken your suspicion to Brehan?"

"Did. He turned raven for a bit, came back and confirmed nobles are as git as ever. His birds are watching." She cackled. "Said after this is done, might be a cache waiting for whoever gets Eamon. No love lost there."

"I suppose you've a lot to say about that elven ruin. About the Creators." Ruya sat on the table next to Sera.

"They're not even demons, just big magey nobs punching down. And yes, the shits who used them to make me feel broken can still eat it. But..." Sera shrugged. "Always waiting for that fight is way too much work. It's like, doing half the hurt for them. Maybe we're old now, but I'm tired of it. We've new fights to look forward to. We always do, seems like."

#

"Wish I hadn't burned all my contacts with the Ben-Hassrath. Be nice to have some idea what they're doing right now."

Krem slid a drink towards Iron Bull. "Yeah, but then you'd be on their side, chief."

He caught the drink. "Yes, but I'd know things. I like knowing things."

Ruya shook her head fondly. "The Chargers have been with the Inquisition for a while now. Is everyone still happy?"

"No complaints, Your Worship. The Inquisition's been good to us." Krem nodded. "We'd disband and join the Inquisition officially, but the chief gets this sad-dog look when we suggest it."

"The loyalty is touching, Krem." Iron Bull gave his lieutenant a playful glare.

It occurred to her if the Exalted Council got their heads firmly lodged up their asses, she could always just disband the Inquisition and have them all join the Chargers. No-pants Friday was a cause, after all.

#

They sat on the rocky shoreline, leaning on each other in front of the campfire, a bottle of wine between them. Temmerin and Talsaad looked at each other as soon as they felt the signal. Talsaad casually removed the rune from her vest, and tossed it into the fire. It cracked, and the ground trembled a moment.

"Hiding in the Deep Roads was not one of their better ideas." Talsaad stretched.

"Attacking was not one of their better ideas." Temmerin took a drink from the bottle, then offered it to Talsaad. "But if they want to go play in the Deep Roads, least we can do is introduce them to the darkspawn."

"What do you think, an hour and then go mop up?"

"Sounds good to me."

#

"Maker, you're a lovely sight." Cullen drew her away from prying eyes, and gave her a kiss that got her toes curling.

After she fixed her hair again, and corrected the buttons on his tunic, she bent to pet the mabari who'd helpfully stood guard. "Is there any news from Ferelden? How is your family?"

"My sister Mia keeps me informed. As I understand, she's training my nephew to best me at chess."

"I sense a threat to my commander's chess superiority. I'm sure the defeat will be distressing."

"I..." Cullen glared. "He's four. You could at least pretend I'd throw the game."

She laughed. "All good news, then?"

"Not all. But most of it is, and that's good enough. Mia is eager to see you again. When there's time, of course."

Time would be made. Cullen's sister would have a huge fuss again. Maker, she was going to have to tell Lukas she got married. And talk him out of challenging Cullen to a duel when he learned they'd got married without inviting him. They could deal with that later. "Have you had a chance to speak with Leliana? Away from work, I mean."

"Some, yes. Leliana has kept in contact - unofficially, of course - but it's good to see her again." He smiled. "Arguing with her in person is far more satisfying."

Ruya leaned into him. "Do you remember the first time we came to the Winter Palace?"

"All too well. I've already answered a half-dozen questions about my personal life." He sighed. "The reason we're here is because we made a difference. That's worth enduring the political small talk."

"But you're still glad I'm here to rescue you."

He laughed. "Very much so."

#

There were a thousand things she wanted to say to Leliana. Instead, they talked about nugs. It seemed being given a pet nug by the Divine was currently one of the highest honors that could be bestowed. Which made as much sense as anything else in the world.

Vivienne was still at odds with the College of Enchanters. No surprise there. It was good to see the woman again. With Dorian gone so often and Solas... It was just nice to have another experienced mage to talk to. Minaeve was a dear friend, but her talents lay elsewhere.

Dorian was his usual pessimistic self, save where Iron Bull was concerned. She really hoped they did find a way to make their relationship work. Watching them together was beautiful. She couldn't resist a bit of teasing though. As often as Dorian entertained himself by making her and Cullen blush, he deserved just a bit of fun at his expense.

The Imperium had no love for the Inquisition, which was no surprise at all. But she trusted Dorian. He'd come through for them. He always did.

#

With her companions at her side, she headed back into the mirror. More qunari attacked, but they were far more prepared this time. "Songs screaming far away. It wants to wake up but can't remember how. No one should be here." Cole looked around nervously.

"We need to find out what these Qunari were up to." Ruya led them further into the ruins. They were in the Deep Roads. She should have brought Jerath. "Looks like there was a bad cave-in."

Her hand ached. Blackwall touched her shoulder. "Your mark is glowing again."

She clenched her fist, but it continued. And it was aching. Ruya kept walking.

#

Rather than use the door, he phased through it. The first four of the enemy were dead before they even realized he was upon them. As the first mage turned towards him, Loghain became Vigilance, stepping into the Fade and then shifting back to drive his blade into the creature's spine. He let the spells of the second roll off him as he wrapped the fade around him. "For Ferelden..." he whispered, as the enemy died.

#

"Stay back. I- wait..." The man stood. "Your hand..." His eyes suddenly became hopeful. "Are you the Inquisitor?"

"Odd to find a human down in the Deep Roads at all, let along surrounded by Qunari." Ruya prepared a spell, just in case.

"We don't have much time. Please, what the Viddasala is doing..." He wrung his hands. "You have to stop her."

"The Viddasala?"

"She's the leader of the Qunari here. She hates magic. Her job was to study it and stop it. At all costs." He gestured. "Not anymore. I don't care whether you serve Fen'Harel or not. Someone has to stop her."

Well, that was an interesting twist. "Why do the Qunari think that the Inquisition serves Fen'Harel?"

"I don't know. The Viddasala said it, and the Qunari here accept it as fact." He looked over his shoulder. "We've had agents of Fen'Harel causing trouble all over the Crossroads. Sabotage, making spirits attack us..." He looked back at her. "I assumed that the Inquisition was their army, that you came her because Fen'Harel told you to."

That was ridiculous. Beyond ridiculous. "Who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Jerran. Ser Jerran, once. I was a templar in Kirkwall. Until I joined the Qun."

Kirkwall. Hadn't the Qunari tried destroying that place? "You're Qunari?"

"Kirkwall was..." He fidgeted. "Madness. Chaos. The Qunari were like the eye of a storm. I stand for order and discipline, protecting the innocent from magic, but this plan..." He sighed. "It's as mad as Meredith ever was."

"What is it you want me to stop?"

He pointed. "This place is a lyrium mining and processing center. The Qunari need it for..." He turned back to her. "Have you ever heard of saarebas?" Qunari mages. 'Dangerous things', as Iron Bull translated the term. "It's a mage. Except Qunari mages are..." His eyes went to her staff. "Much more dangerous than those among humans or elves. Even as a templar, I'd never seen anything like the power saarebas can unleash. And now Viddasala is giving them lyrium. A lot of lyrium. It's part of something she calls 'Dragon's Breath.' There's more to it than that, but I couldn't find out what. The Qunari don't like it when you ask too many questions."

Of course they didn't. Questions led to complex answers, and the Qunari preferred simple ones. "Where are we? Why are there elven mirrors in the Deep Roads?"

"This place is close to..." He shrugged. "Something like a lyrium spring. The more we mine, the more there seems to be. As for the mirrors..." He fidgeted again. "I don't know. Maybe the elves were mining here too."

A Titan. The ancient elves may well have known about such creatures. "What are you doing down here?"

"The Qunari wanted me to teach them..." He looked over his shoulder again. "Everything I knew about lyrium. Where it comes from, everything it can do, how we put it to use..." He spread his hands. "I knew enough from my time in the Order. They figured out more..." He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I'm not sure how. Maybe they got to the Carta."

Ruya's hand ached. "I'm not sure how to stop the Qunari from using lyrium."

"The lyrium is only part of the Viddasala's larger plan, Inquisitor. She said it would 'save the south.' That can only mean one thing: an invasion." He pointed again. "This mine is the only source of lyrium the Qunari have. They're using gaatlok - the explosive powder in the round casks - to mine, so they don't have to touch raw lyrium. If you get the primers from central supply, you can prime the gaatlok and detonate it. The mines will go up in flames."

"All right. I'll try to stop them here."

"I doubt my blessing counts for much now, but: Maker watch over you. Deepstalkers and cave-ins will cut off reinforements, but they'll still come here when they hear trouble. You've got to find the Viddasala to end this war before it begins."

"There's no telling how bad things will get when I destroy the mine. You'd better get moving."

"I will. Good luck, Inquisitor." He took off.

She turned to her companions. "Let's go. We have a lyrium mine to ruin."

#

"Last time, it took an Exalted March to stop the Qunari - and that barely worked. If they strike now, Thedas may fall."

Ruya nodded to Cassandra. "Iron Bull, these primers. Something you know how to handle?"

"Yes, boss."

"You alright?"

He nodded. "I'm good."

They moved through the Deep Roads. It didn't take them long to find the primers. Dorian and Iron Bull collected them, and they headed back for the supplies of gaatlok.

After they blew up the first batch, Ruya looked at her companions. "So, who gets to tell Cullen and Josephine we're probably at war with the Qun?" Absolutely none of her stalwart, brave, loyal companions would meet her eyes. "Anyone?" They all busied themselves with other things. She sighed. "They're going to kill me." Maybe she'd make Varric do it. He might be able to spin it as a good thing.

#

Jerath walked into the wine cellar and sent out a wave of energy strong enough to knock the mages off their feet. The dragonbone sword ignited in his hand as he stepped halfway into the Fade and began the slaughter. Magic failed to touch him, and the enemy started to panic. Demon, they called him. Perhaps tonight, at least, that was accurate enough.

#

As soon as the last of the charges exploded, water started pouring in. "We should move."

"I've never liked swimming in heavy armor." Blackwall headed back towards the mirror.

Dorian slipped, landing in the water. Iron Bull fished him out with one hand, and then simply tossed the sodden mage over his shoulder as they ran. Dorian's protests were... colorful, though that might have had more to do with where Iron Bull chose to place his hand rather than the being carried part. Ruya tried not to laugh as they went back through the mirror.

#

"Dragon's Breath. The Qunari always enjoyed their metaphors."

"But what does it mean?"

"Who knows? Qunari agents moving through eluvians to attack the south is bad enough already."

Leliana shook her head. "I still do not understand why they accused the Inquisition of serving Fen'Harel."

"Corypheus tried to set himself up as a god. Maybe someone who knows elven history is doing the same." Ruya leaned on the makeshift war table.

Josephine stabbed the air with her pen. "But how does that implicate us? What made them decide that the Inquisition serves this Fen'Harel?"

"Hopefully, we will learn more after we have stopped them."

"Let's see the Exalted Council try to disband the Inquisition after we've saved them from this Dragon's Breath." Cullen folded his arms.

"We must find out what Dragon's Breath is, first. For now, our only lead is the Qunari leader, the Viddasala..."

There was a commotion, and a moment later Duke Cyril and Lord Eamon were coming down the stairs. "Gentlemen," Josephine said politely, moving to intercept them.

"My apologies, Lady Josephine. There has been an incident with one of your soldiers." Duke Cyril's voice was apologetic.

Lord Eamon's was not. "How dare you? It was bad enough that the Inquisition chose not to inform the Exalted Council of the Qunari corpse..."

"Orlais would have been happy to help with the matter."

"But now your own guards are attacking servants? You have overstepped your bounds." Lord Eamon jabbed a finger at them.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, gentlemen. I'll see to this personally."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Duke Cyril gave a small bow. "Orlais stands ready to assist the Inquisition, as always."

"Secrets and lies." Lord Eamon narrowed his eyes. "Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition? You act as if you're the solution to every problem. How long before you drag us into another war?" He stormed out, followed a moment later by Duke Cyril.

Brehan shook his head, and then turned towards Leliana. "Remind me again why we saved his ass?" Cullen tried not to laugh.

Ruya sighed. "Brehan, Leliana is here. I need the raven moving out there. Focus on the servants."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

#

"What's going on here?" Ruya strode through the crowd to where her soldiers, and the Orlesian guards, were gathered.

One of the guards gestured at a scout. "The Orlesians tried to take one of our people, Inquisitor. We've secured the area."

Immediately the leader of the Orlesian guards objected. "This is the Winter Palace. You cannot simply seize control when one of your guards attacks a servant."

Her soldier immediately stepped in the Orlesian's way. "The Inquisition is handling this. When some noble commits a crime of fashion, you can take over."

Maker, this she didn't need. Before she could deal with the situation, the scout spoke up. "I only asked what he was doing."

The servant all but spat in response. "And when I refused to bow to the Inquisition's dogs, you attacked me."

"How would you like us to handle the situation, Inquisitor?"

She was about to order the scout taken back to their base when Brehan caught her eye. He tilted his head at... "That barrel there..." It looked like one of the ones she'd recently primed to explode. "Where did it come from?"

"I was ordered to bring wine for the guests." The servant spoke quickly. Too quickly.

"You're lying." The scout immediately stepped forward.

"Your Inquisition soldiers are completely out of control." The Orlesian guard gestured angrily.

"No, we're in control. Keep talking, and you'll find yourself in chains."

Ruya stepped between them before the situation got out of hand. "Please take the servant into custody." She caught Brehan's eye again, and saw him nod.

"Right away, Your Worship."

"Inquisitor?" The Orlesian guard glared.

"Ambassador Montilyet will explain later. For now, please hold the servant for questioning."

"As you say, Inquisitor. Lord Cyril will hear about this." He turned and strode away.

The scout seemed to realize how bad the situation was. She hesitated a bit before approaching Ruya. "Inquisitor? I also found this by the barrel. I can't read the language."

#

"Did you resolve the problem with the guard?" Leliana asked quietly. Brehan stood at her side, his expression calm and pleasant.

"The guard is the least of our problems. Someone smuggled gaatlok barrels into the Winter Palace."

"Smile, Inquisitor. There are many eyes upon us." Leliana obeyed her own command.

"At least now we know the true extent of the Dragon's Breath." Brehan kept his own voice pleasant, though pitched not to carry.

"You think the 'Dragon's Breath' is these gaatlok barrels?"

"Or course. A surprise attack, even through the eluvians, would have met fierce resistance."

"This is what Corypheus should have done after the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"An attack as swift and unstoppable as the breath of a dragon."

Ruya looked from Brehan to Leliana. "How are you two still smiling?"

"We are bards, Inquisitor. We cannot show weakness now." Leliana touched Ruya's arm. "Enemies could be watching. All we can let them see is idle conversation between friends."

"The guard who confronted the servant said she found this note near one of the barrels. It looks like Qunari writing."

Brehan took it from her. He read it over. "These are orders for positioning the gaatlok in the palace..." He skimmed the document further. "'When duty has been performed, report to the Viddasala through the mirror marked by a bookcase.'"

"If we're going to find the Viddasala and stop this Dragon's Breath, this is our chance."

"Good. While you do that, we will have agents locate the gaatlok barrels and remove them safely."

"I'll get word out to our foreign contacts. We must see where else this dragon could strike."

#

An Order moved as one for the last time, leaving nothing in their wake but blood and corpses. The night had only just begun. Their movements were certain, their purpose assured.

A god guided their path.


	49. Chapter 49 - The Lie Upon Your Sleep

Once more, Ruya stepped through the mirror, followed by her companions. She found her destination, and stepped through the next mirror.

Staircases floated through... for want of a better word, she'd just call it the sky. This place was like the crossroads. And broken. A spirit hung in the air. It turned towards Sera. "Andaran atish'an, mirthardra elvhen."

"Andaran...?" Sera stepped behind Blackwall. "Why's it talking to me. Don't talk to me. You make me dizzy."

"If you wish, honored elvhen, I will speak so your guests understand." The spirit seemed to glow a little brighter. "I am study. I am a learning thirst. Come, know what has not been lost. New words. New stories. The Qunari would not approach, but we learned their words as well. If you wish to exchange knowledge, they congregate by the lower gate."

Knowledge. Spells. Arrows. An exchange was going to happen. "What did the old elves use this place for?"

"This is the Vir Dirthara. The living knowledge of the empire. The libraries of every city. The wisdom of every court. A connecting place whose paths are in disarray."

Maker, she really should have brought Brehan. Then again, they might not be able to get him to leave again. "What put this place into 'disarray'?"

"The Vir Dirthara was made with world and Fade. When they sundered, so did we. Paths broke. Knowledge fragmented. Many were trapped. I preserve their last words."

That did not make sense. And then it started to make a terrible sense. If the Veil had been created, then... "What were these old elves 'last words'?"

"'What happened? Where are the paths? Where are the paths? Gods save me, the floor is gone. Do not let me fall. Do not let me -' On this spot, that is all."

A chill went through her blood. She rubbed her arms. Maker, her hand ached. "There must be thousands of years of history here. There must be so much you can teach us."

"I will try to recall, honored patron, but there are gaps..." The spirit faded and brightened. "Breaks..." It flickered again. "Greetings. Laughter. Emma enasal. Forms out of air. Light. Memories. Aneth ara. So many. Broken paths at every..." It flickered faster. "Missing, missing, missing. I cannot. I cannot..." The flickering stopped. "There is no more. Apologies. I knew all once. We knew. With the break, only fragments or knowledge new, since the fall."

As much as she wished she could, she did not have time to stay and learn more. "I'm looking for a Qunari called Viddasala. Do you know what she wants here?"

"Viddasala. Yes. She uses scholars and mages for study. They fear this place, but they seek to know the Veil."

"Why does Viddasala want to know about the Veil?"

"I regret I do not have more information. I am sundered from myself. If you discover another of me nearer the Qunari, I may now more. Kindly give it my greetings. I have not thought with myself for some time. Know this: an unknown person, not of the Qunari, recently woke the Librarians."

"An unknown person? Could this be our agent of Fen'Harel?"

"The Librarians facilitated learning before the fracture. Before the fall. Now, beware them. They are unwell."

#

They found scattered bodies. Blackwall knelt beside one. "Wide eyes. And that look on their faces..." He looked up at Ruya. "I'd almost say they were scared to death."

#

"Welcome. Welcome. Listen to the last words of those who lived past the fall. 'How could the Dread Wolf cast a Veil between the world that wakes and the world that dreams?' 'The Evanuris will send people. They will save us.' 'When have you last heard from the gods? When the Veil came down, they went silent.' 'What is this Veil? What has Fen'Harel done'?"

Ruya turned to look at her companions. Their shock mirrored her own. "Are these 'records' saying Fen'Harel created the Veil between our world and the Fade?"

"That..." Sera almost sounded panicked. "Can't be true. Veil's always been there. No one made it."

There was so much they didn't know. Not for the first time, she wished Solas was at her side. Perhaps her mentor could make more sense of this.

#

"This looks like..." Ruya examined the parchment. "Technical notes? What did the Qunari come here to learn?" She tucked the parchment away. Perhaps others could make more sense of it. She needed to make contact with Merrill and Morrigan. Maker, she should have brought Jerath. The Evanuris... He knew more of Mythal than anyone. Another chill went down her spine. Would what they had learned here come as a surprise to him?

#

She activated the glowing device, and the stones floated up to make a path. Blackwall watched them go. "Why are these stairs going where we want them to?"

A very good question. Why were they responding to the mark at all? "It's a place of learning. Maybe this 'Vir Dirthara' is helping us find what we need?"

#

Pain shot through her hand, and she stumbled. Cassandra caught her before she fell. "Inquisitor, we must look at your hand."

"The pain's stopped." It had eased anyway. Minaeve had been trying different... It didn't matter now. They had a job to do. She could deal with the mark later.

Sera wasn't fooled. "It's worse, right? You need to..." Sera bit her lip. "Not get worse. Please?"

#

"Welcome, and listen to the last words of those who walked this place. 'If we get out of here, I will end Fen'Harel.' 'After he held back the sky to imprison the gods, the Dread Wolf disappeared.' 'Lies. We must tear down the Veil. The cities, the pathways... Without magic, they're crumbling.' 'You're wasting your time. Fen'Harel's Veil has turned our empire to ruins.'"

It... Back at the temple, Abelas had said nothing of the Veil. Was this why he had not considered the Dalish his kind? Because they were born after... She sent a pulse of healing energy through herself, and caught Cassandra giving her a concerned look. But it cleared the pain enough for her to think. "So the ancient elven empire collapsed because the Veil weakened magic?"

Cassandra let her change the subject. "If what we're hearing is true, this would have been a disaster beyond measure."

#

The Viddasala stood on a platform. "Survivor of the Breach. Herald of change. Hero of the South."

It appeared introductions were in order. "The Viddasala, I presume."

Sera laughed nervously. "Wow."

Despite the situation, Ruya found that amusing. Trust Sera to ogle the enemy. The Viddasala stared down at them. "After fulfilling your purpose at the Breach, it is astonishing to hear you still walked free among your people. Your duty is done, Inquisitor. It is time to end your magic."

Though she was sure it was doomed to failure, she tried anyway. "It's not too late to put our weapons down and talk."

"There's no need to pretend that you're blind to what you've begun. I am no stranger to catastrophe, but this chaos in the south defies comprehension. The Qun left your people to curb your own magic. You've amply proven we should have stepped in long ago."

Oh for... "Then enlighten me about the Qun's plans for us."

"Do you believe closing the Breach solved everything, that its consequences stopped there? The day we saw the Breach, the Qun decided its action. We would remove your leaders and spare those who toil. The agent of Fen'Harel has disrupted everything. Lives that were to be spared, lost for him."

"Who is this agent? Why would you think they work for the Inquisition?"

Instead of answering, the Viddasala turned. "Kill the Inquisitor, then follow me to the Darvaarad."

#

She sent the last of the Qunari warriors flying off the path with a bolt of magic. A small part of her almost pitied him. Cassandra wiped blood off her blade. "Demons, dragons, and even darkspawn. Now Qunari. I wonder if we will ever run out of things to fight."

"Dragons were the best. Well, until Qunari women were everywhere. All..." Sera's eyes got a faraway look. "Like they are." She giggled. Next to her, Blackwall just covered his face with the palm of one hand and shook his head.

Cassandra glared. "You are aware they're trying to kill us. Don't be distracted."

"Just saying, fighting's better with candy."

Ruya attempted to get the conversation back on track. "No wonder the Qunari translated notes into our language. It was for their non-Qunari spies." She held up some documents. "These are Viddasala's papers. She brought mages here to research strengthening the Veil. It explains why the Qunari thought it was worth camping here."

#

"Visitors. Patrons. Welcome. The halls are open."

"Can you tell me where a Qunari called the Viddasala went?"

If she wasn't mistaken, there was some trace of satisfaction in the spirit's answer. "Yes. We heard much, although she fooled herself into thinking we could not hear. 'Take a keystone to the Darvaarad. I will join you there soon, and take stock of our remaining gaatlok powder.'"

"I found a keystone with one of the Qunari."

"Yes. And you need words for their key. 'Maraas nehraa.' It glows. It will open the way to the Darvaarad. May you find what you seek. In coming here, you strengthened the paths. I can now raise one, if you wish to go."

"You've been very helpful..." She inclined her head to the spirit. "Uh..." Ruya had no idea what to call it.

"Ghil-Dirthalen was what the elvhen called me. 'One who guides seekers of knowledge true.' I was connection. One city could read the records of another, one elvhen feel the memories of another. When the Veil fell upon us, I marked the end of all they knew."

#

"You know, when I traveled alone, I'd fight bandits, some drunk chevaliers - nothing out of the ordinary." Blackwall strode along beside her. "Back with the Inquisition, and a moment later we're battling secret Qunari assassins in a dream-library."

Cassandra laughed. "It has certainly been memorable."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

"Aww. Back at you, beardy. We're the best in the worst place ever."

#

"Your agents confirm there are gaatlok barrels in Denerim's palace?"

Leliana nodded to Josephine. "Yes, and in Val Royeaux, and across the Free Marches. The Winter Palace is not the only target."

"The Qunari are one order from destroying every noble house in the known world." Cullen actually paled at the thought.

"There is a bright side: warning the ambassadors will remind them of the Inquisition's value."

Brehan shook his head. "Not when the Inquisition is responsible for that threat."

Ruya turned towards him. "I take it you have new information."

"The elven servant handling the barrels confessed to working for the Qunari."

Josephine sketched the air with her pen. "But the servant was Orlesian. That implicates Orlais, not us."

He held up a piece of parchment. "But the barrels arrived at the Winter Palace on the Inquisition's supply manifest."

Cullen sighed. "How are we supposed to fight a war when we can't even trust our own people?"

"Do you know who got the barrels onto the Inquisition manifest?" Ruya asked.

"Yes. Several of the Inquisition's elven workers have gone missing. I did some checking. They joined the Inquisition after fleeting the chaos in Kirkwall."

"I remember when Kirkwall was at its worst." Cullen's shoulders slumped. "Many of the city's elves converted to the Qun, trying to find a better life."

"And the Qunari turned them into spies." Josephine sighed.

"We can't change what happened, only how we react to it." Ruya leaned on the war table.

Frustration took over Josephine's face. "I fought to protect the Inquisition in this Exalted Council. And for what? So we could deceive and threaten those we claimed to protect?"

"One we locate the spies -"

"This isn't about the spies." Josephine threw her writing board onto the table, splashing ink onto the wood. "You hid the Qunari body. You've all but seized control of the Winter Palace."

Cullen faced her. "We did what was right, not what was politically convenient."

"Do you know what this has cost us with Orlais and Ferelden? They are planning to dismantle us as we speak." Josephine turned away. "And perhaps they are right."

Ruya started to say something, and pain shot up her hand again. She cried out. "Shit. Damn it. We save Ferelden, and they're angry. We save Orlais, and they're angry. We close the Breach twice, and my own hand wants to kill me. Could one thing in this fucking world just stay fixed?" Cullen's arms went around her, holding her close. She clutched to him as though she were drowning. "I need to get to the Darvaarad. You all can fight amongst yourselves once I'm..." She swallowed as Cullen's arms tightened. "Once I'm back."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Leliana's voice was quiet.

"Would you..." Josephine took a deep breath. "Would you like us to inform the Exalted Council of the danger?"

"Yes. If we fail, the Exalted Council needs to know what happened." And find someone else to fix their problems.

"I will inform them personally." Leliana drew herself up, every inch the Divine.

"Leliana, I can..."

"No. Your job is hard enough already. This is my responsibility." Leliana's hand twitched, and Brehan's closed around it.

Reluctantly, Cullen let her go. "I'll have guards ready at the eluvian, in case the Qunari attack the palace."

"Maker watch over you."

#

Sunrise peeked over the ancient ruins. They returned to where they had started this journey. Where they had sworn their oaths. More than just a new day was dawning. The water of the river was cool as it washed the blood from their bodies. The laughter of old friends rang through the trees.

And then it was time for goodbyes. Some were temporary. Some of them would be separated only by distance. For others...

One journey ends.

Another begins.

#

"The Darvaarad. All right, everyone. Get ready." She glanced at her companions, and saw worried faces. More than a few eyes flickered to her hand. But they all stood. And they all followed. Maker, she didn't deserve the friends she had.

#

"I wish I could say I'm surprised that Viddasala wants to murder everyone, but it makes sense." They all turned to stare at Iron Bull. He shrugged. "We tell stories about how corrupt the South is. Who wouldn't want to kill the evil nobles and save the people?"

"Save is rather a strong term, in this case." Ruya kept walking.

#

They found rooms full of just... stuff. All kinds of things. Dragon skulls. Even one of those artifacts she and Solas had activated. Sera found some parchment. "I know loot lists when I see them. Tracking their stuff like a fat fence. But..." She frowned at the parchment. "They don't sell it? And they're well fit."

And they were able to use the eluvians. "Morrigan said the key to an eluvian could be anything - including knowledge or power." She gestured. "So they're stockpiling both. That's how they got the keystone and opened so many of the eluvians we've seen."

Iron Bull growled. "Hopefully they don't have any more ancient magic crap to throw at us." He glanced in one alcove. "That dragon skull would make a wicked armchair, though. Maybe we could take it back to Skyhold after this?"

#

There was a roar. Ruya had heard roars like that one. Through the columns ahead, she saw... "'Dragon's Breath is..." She really should have seen this one coming. "An actual dragon?"

A qunari soldier caught sight of them. "Teth a! Bas!"

Viddasala stepped into the room. "Inquisition. Nehraa ataashi-asaara meravas adim kata." Soldiers began to move towards them. Viddasala's gaze went to Iron Bull. "Hissrad. Now, please. Vinek kathas."

Iron Bull shook his head. "Not a chance, ma'am." He raised his axe, and buried it in one of the approaching soldiers.

#

"Are you alright, Bull?" Dorian gave Iron Bull a concerned look.

"Never better, Kadan."

"I'm glad to hear it..." Dorian smiled. "Amatus."

Ruya caught Sera's eyes. They grinned at each other, and then simultaneously made gagging motions. Iron Bull made a threatening gesture.

#

The dragon was hurt. It was angry. And... Ruya grinned. And she could see how to free it. She called instructions to her companions. She wasn't sure who laughed harder, Iron Bull or Sera.

Her hand ached again. It... She held it out and released a blast of energy, using that to clear the obstruction. Her companions moved the jets into place, and she strengthened the barriers on herself and Cole. They darted to the levers, and opened the gate.

The dragon - Ataashi - roared. It ignored her and her companions, focusing its rage on the qunari as it made its escape. Ruya and her friends strode across the bridge that had been cleared by the dragons attack. She found herself wishing the beast well as it took wing, heading to places unknown.

#

"Parshaara."

Ruya was about to demand answers of Viddasala when agony burst through her hand once more. She cried out. Cassandra caught her before she could fall.

Viddasala gave her a satisfied look. "Dear Inquisitor, you have such little time left. You must finally see the truth. Elven magic already tore the sky apart. If the agents of Fen'Harel are not stopped, you will shatter the world as well."

"The Inquisition has nothing to do with these agents." She hadn't wanted to punch someone quite this badly in a long time.

"Come, Inquisitor. I am the eyes and ears of the Qunari people. Do you think you can deceive me?" Viddasala gestured with one hand. "You would have died from the mark on your hand, but for the help of one of their chief agents. The same agent who helped seal the Breach. Who led you to Skyhold. Who gave Corypheus the orb, then founded the Inquisition." Viddasala smirked. "Solas, agent of Fen'Harel."

That was... that was bullshit. Solas would never... he couldn't... "That's stupid. It is, right?" Sera looked at her. "I mean, wait..." Their eyes met, and they came to the same conclusion. "Oh, piss."

"Solas..." Her friend. Her guide and mentor. "Is an agent of Fen'Harel?"

"Did you not know? We thought you were his ally." Viddasala shrugged. "Solas tricked us all. He pushed a dying Qunari into the Winter Palace, to lure you into opposing us. Without him, we could have brought the South peace and wisdom along the gentle path. Now we must take the way of blades."

Solas was still helping them. Still protecting them. She started forward, and cried out in pain again. This time it was Blackwall that caught her.

"Panahedan, Inquisitor. If it is any consolation, Solas will not outlive you."


	50. Chapter 50 - An Unquenchable Flame

"Whatever else, Solas was one of us. I won't leave him for Viddasala."

Her companions nodded fiercely in response. As one, they walked to the mirror.

#

She felt the power in her hand, and tried to suppress it. "It's going to..." Shit. "Everyone back." Energy burst from her. Her friends didn't quite get clear in time. Blackwall landed on Iron Bull, and Dorian landed on Sera. Cassandra rolled to her feet and immediately came to Ruya's side.

Ruya let Cassandra pick her up. The energy was still burning, still rising. She re-channeled it, forcing it into a healing spell and let it pulse forth again. The bruises on her companions began to fade.

Sera came to her side, a series of curses emerging from her. She touched Ruya's arm gently. "Hated his 'too-smart-for-you' pity before the whole agent-of-Fenny business. He better help. We're owed."

#

Viddasala saw them. "You will not leave here, Inqusitor. Antaam, ebrashok adim."

The massive saarebas gathered power to him as he leaped to attack. Ruya only just managed to get a barrier up in time to save them from the first volley.

Maker. They'd fought dragons that hit with less force. Again and again she had to channel energy through the mark, both to keep her companions on their feet and to keep herself from exploding. Maker, she couldn't focus. Couldn't think. Couldn't keep the spirit blade and the barrier both up. She focused on defense, keeping her companion's safe.

Blackwall buried his blade in the thing's arm and yanked back. It pulled the saarebas off balance for a precious second. Cassandra and Iron Bull hit it with everything they had.

It fell.

#

Ruya stepped through the mirror. It immediately went dark behind her. She touched it, but it did not respond. The others could not follow. She turned, and gasped. Stone Qunari, frozen in the act of battle, dotted the landscape. A voice drifted through the air. "Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost." The language was unfamiliar. But the voice she knew. She'd heard it often enough. Solas.

"Maraas kata." And Viddasala.

She quickened her pace. Her friend was in trouble.

#

"Your forces have failed. Leave now, and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further." Solas seemed completely unconcerned by the armed Viddasala standing only a few feet from him. Ruya blinked. He was wearing armor. Armor styled similarly to what Abelas had worn. He turned his back on Viddasala.

Viddasala made a disgusted noise and hefted her spear. Before Ruya could cry out a warning, the Viddasala petrified in place. How... "Solas."

He turned towards her just as fire shot up her hand once more. She cried out. Something flashed in his eyes, and then her hand went numb. He walked towards her. "That should give us more time." He tilted his head at her. "I suspect you have questions."

Maker. That might just be the understatement of the year. He was her mentor, and he... "The Qunari were trying to kill you. I wanted to get here first." Clearly, he hadn't been in any danger at all.

"I know. They sought an agent of Fen'Harel." He clasped his hands behind his back. "I am no one's agent but my own. I fear the truth is much simpler, and much worse, than the Qunari believe."

No. No, no, no, no. "You're Fen'Harel."

"I was Solas first. 'Fen'Harel' came later..." He shrugged. "An insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies..." His eyes met hers. "Not unlike 'Inquisitor', I suppose. You also know the burden of a title that all but replaces your name."

It was all wrong. It had to be. The mosaics at the Crossroads... "The Dalish legends about the 'evil trickster god' are wrong. I saw the truth in the Crossroads."

"You saw another story, written in desperation to give me more credit than I ever deserved."

"You were a hero, Solas." Both then. And now. He'd fought at their side, saved them. Closed the Breach with them. Maker, in that dark future, he'd died for her.

"I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false gods called me Fen'Harel, and when they finally went too far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever. Thus I freed the elven people and, in so doing, destroyed their world."

She started to reach out a hand, to place it on her friend's shoulder. And pulled it back. "You love the Fade. Why would you create the Veil to hide it all away?"

"Because every alternative was worse."

"Meaning?"

"Had I not created the Veil, the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world."

Ruya slowly nodded. "You banished the false gods - you didn't kill them?"

"You met Mythal, did you not? The first of my people do not die so easily. The Evanuris are banished forever, paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds."

"You said the elven gods went too far. What did they do that made you move against them?"

"They killed Mythal." His laughter was bitter. "A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment."

This time, she did reach her hand out to him, laying it on his arm. He put his own hand atop it. "I thought Mythal was one of the Evanuris."

"She was the best of them. She cared for her people. She protected them. She was a voice of reason. And in their lust for power, they killed her."

"How did creating the Veil destroy the world?"

He pulled away from her hand, and turned to face her. "You saw the remains of Vir Dirthara. The library was intrinsically tied to the Fade, and the Veil destroyed it. There were countless other marvels, all dependent on the presence of the Fade, all destroyed. The elven legends of immortality? All true. It was not the arrival of humans that caused them to begin aging. It was me. The Veil took everything from the elves, even themselves." He turned away again, staring out over the ruins of the city below them.

She stepped to his side. "That's the past. What about the future?"

"I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I woke still weak a year before I joined you. My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still some hope remains for restoration. I will save the elven people, even if it means this world must die."

Her fists clenched, and her blood went cold. "Solas, whatever you want, this world dying is not the answer."

Solas turned away from her as he spoke. "Not a good answer, no. Sometimes terrible choices are all that remain. It is my fight. You should be more concerned about the Inquisition. Your Inquisition." Right now, she was concerned about him. She stepped forward, making him face her. He did not meet her eyes. "In stopping the Dragon's Breath, you have prevented an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck, they will return their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace."

"The Qunari said the Inquisition was unknowingly working for agents of Fen'Harel." She wasn't about to let him change the subject.

"I gave no orders."

No. Merely guided. Stood at her side. Taught her. Trained her. Her wise mentor and trusted adviser. Her fucking friend. "You led us to Skyhold."

"Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had of stopping him. And you needed a home. Hence, Skyhold."

He'd used her so casually. "You gave your orb to Corypheus?" She'd known that already, but she hadn't expected him to admit it.

"Not directly. My agents allowed the Venatori to locate it. The orb had built up magical energy while I lay unconscious for a millennia. I was not powerful enough to open it. The plan was for Corypheus to unlock it, and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb. I did not foresee a Tevinter Magister having learned the secret of effective immortality."

"What would have happened if Corypheus had died and you'd recovered your orb?"

"I would have entered the Fade, using the mark you now bear. Then I would have torn down the Veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time..." He looked down. "The world of the elves."

"If you destroyed the Veil, wouldn't the false gods be freed?"

"I had plans."

Because his plans had all worked out so perfectly thus far. "I never thought of you as someone who would do that, Solas."

He looked away from her. "Thank you." He shook his hand. "You must understand. I awoke in a world where the Veil had blocked most people's conscious connection to the Fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil."

Fury. Her fists clenched again. "We aren't even people to you?"

"Not at first." He met her eyes. "You showed me that I was wrong..." He sighed. "Again. That does not make what must come next any easier."

There was... She sighed, and forced the anger away. It left only pain behind. There had to be some way to reach him. "Whatever your reasons, we couldn't have defeated Corypheus without you."

"Your doubts are misplaced. Everything you accomplished, you earned."

Tears tried to escape her eyes. "There's still the matter of the Anchor. It's getting worse."

He looked away from her. "Yes. I'm sorry. And we are almost out of time." Pain shot up her hand again, and she fell to her knees. He came to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder. "The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you..." He knelt beside her. "At least for now."

She put her hand on top of his, and looked up at him. "You don't need to destroy this world. I'll prove it to you."

Solas stood. "I would treasure the chance to be wrong once again, my friend." He held out his hand. "Take my hand."

She put her marked hand in his. Numbness spread through her palm as her hand began to petrify and slowly fade away. As it vanished, he bowed to her. "Live well, while time remains."

And then he was gone.

#

She strode into the Exalted Council. Voices were arguing. They no longer mattered. Josephine turned towards her. "Inquisitor?"

Ruya outstretched her remaining hand, holding the writ. "You all know what this is. A writ from Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone's approval. I'm proud to say we accomplished that goal. We will honor the sacrifices of those who gave their lives in defense of what we stood for..." She held the writ above her head. "And still stand for. Because our work is not done. Where we led in war, we will now serve in peace. The Inquisition will act as Divine Victoria's personal honor guard. Answering directly to her, we will transition from a military force into a peacekeeping organization. My own adventuring days may be done, but the Inquisition - and its mission - will continue."

#

Farewells were said. Some, she'd see again. Others... there would likely be only letters. A journey ended.

Another began.


	51. Chapter 51 - The Last Sacrifice

They met. Ruya. Cassandra. Cullen. Leliana. Brehan. Harding.

"My agents have found nothing. With the eluvians, he could be anywhere."

"Have you heard from Merrill or Morrigan?"

"No." Brehan folded his arms. "My only response from Jerath and his people was that he'll meet us in Skyhold."

"Maintaining the Inquisition, even as a peacekeeping force, leaves us vulnerable to agents of the Dread Wolf..."

"But also gives us the strength to respond."

Leliana sighed. "We will need to be careful. Solas knows everything about us. Who we are, how we work, our strengths and weaknesses..."

"Then we find people he doesn't know." Ruya drew a knife, and plunged it into the map. "We will save our friend from himself..." She took a breath. "If we can." And perhaps the world with him.

#

"It's been a long time."

"It has, kadan." The Arishok turned to face him. "I told them to take you first."

"They did try. Your vanguard is dead." Jerath shrugged. "You'll deny involvement. Rogue elements, overstepping their bounds. Rather like your predecessor." He walked towards the larger man. The woman, the leader of the Ben-Hassrath, kept her eyes on him. She was the reason he was here, but first... "There are two issues here. The first one is personal."

"I thought, once, that you and Saitada would come to the Qun. You always did know your purpose." He put a hand to the hilt of the sword, and drew the massive blade.

"The Qun is a lie, the writings of a madman driven to desperation. The answer broke his mind and poisoned his soul. I told him not to make that wish." Jerath smiled. "No one ever listens." He drew his axe, but not the sword.

"I will regret your death." The Arishok swung his own blade as soon as Jerath stepped into range. Jerath closed as the blade came down and stopped it with the axe. Then he brought his fist down upon the weapon, where blade met hilt. The sword shattered.

"You come at Alistair and Cathiel again, they will be on their feet, facing you, and armed." Jerath met the Arishok's startled gaze with eyes that had gone solid black. "You thought you knew me. You know nothing. The Qun teaches nothing. Consider this your warning. You get one." He turned and walked away from the larger warrior. Towards the woman. "As for the other matter..."

She stood, her eyes flicking between the Arishok and Jerath. "What are you?"

Jerath glanced over his shoulder at the Arishok. "Do you remember the question that brought you to Ferelden?"

"What is the Blight?"

He nodded. Then his hand shot out and caught hold of the woman's wrist. The sharp edges of his gauntlet cut into her skin. She screamed and fell to her knees. He let her go, and she collapsed, black veins already trailing up her arm. "Ask her. She can tell you. I know what runs in your veins. Do not make me return to Par Vollen." He left the woman shuddering on the ground, and the man staring after him.

#

"Lenore Amell has taken the position of Ferelden court mage. Hawke is on his way to Kirkwall to help Varric." Josephine looked at her notes.

"Where do we stand with Kal'Hirol?"

"House Brosca has stated they will remain neutral, and that the Inquisition's gold spends as well as any other. House Saitada is cordial, but has stated a preference for maintaining its distance. On a personal note, Saitada made it clear that she is unwilling to provide any aid regarding her contacts among the Qunari."

Ruya made a frustrated noise. "So much for getting an answer from the Arishok."

"It's not a decision she made out of hostility to the Inquisition." Brehan ran his fingers through his hair. "Saitada and St...Arishok always knew there would come a time they would end up on opposite sides. Their personal feelings for each other are irrelevant, as both will ultimately do their duty. She won't ask him for help..." He met her eyes. "And he won't ask her."

"That's something, at least." She sighed. "Are you all right, Brehan?"

"I have no way to answer that question." Brehan sighed. "Fen'harel and Mythal are not only real, I've..." He shook his head. "I've spoken to both. I will stay with the Inquisition, and you know where my heart lies. But on this..." He leaned back in the carriage. "I cannot speak for my people. And I fear I can offer you no insight on the gods I once followed."

She leaned into Cullen, letting him put his arm around her. "My next question..." Maker, she hated having to ask this. "Solas left the Inquistion. And a few days after that..."

"Jerath arrived and joined." Brehan's voice was quiet.

"You've considered the idea as well, then."

"I have. I have yet to reach a conclusion. The timing fits, and there are things he knows that..." Brehan folded his arms. "But it was Jerath who told us about Fen'Harel. And, as I recall, he also called Fen'Harel 'fucking stupid'."

Despite everything, Ruya couldn't help but laugh. A moment later, the laughter died. "Was he speaking of Corypheus getting the orb, or why Sol... Fen'Harel gave him the orb?"

"I wish I could answer that, Inquisitor. He will be at Skyhold." Brehan bowed his head. "I hope."

#

Hawke entered the door of his old estate and stopped short. Salla ran into him, and Fenris just barely managed to catch Orana before she fell. He grinned as he started walking forward again. "Carver, Merrill. What are you doing here?" Hawke gave his brother curious look, and then glanced at Merrill. Carver had a tattoo on the side of his face. It looked vaguely like a stylized dragon. Merrill's previous facial markings were gone, replaced by the same tattoo. "And what are..."

"It's good to see you, brother. We've come because we heard a rumor Viscount Varric was looking for people to help out around here."

"So, here we are." Merrill's smile was cheerful as she cradled her daughter. "And we brought presents."

"I love presents." Caleb peeked out from behind his father. "What did you-"

From the garden came a creeling sound. All of them turned to stare. It took Hawke several minutes to make his voice work. "That's a griffin."

"His name is Tamlen. The babies don't have names yet." Merrill smiled.

Carver gestured. "Come, I'll introduce you."

#

Nesiara came to her door, her face pale. "Your majesties?"

"What is it, Nesiara?" Cathiel drew her robe around herself.

"There..." She looked over her shoulder. "Warden-Commander Jerath is here. He's requested to speak with you and Wardens Lenore and Brosca."

Alistair rose. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, your majesties. Only that it was important."

"Get Lenore and Brosca."

#

He held his daughter tightly. "I am so very proud of you," Loghain whispered.

"Father..." Anora returned the embrace. "You don't have to..."

"I've been dead some time, Anora. I no longer have a place in this world." He glanced out the door towards the garden where two of his companions waited. "Caronel and Valya need a home, and will protect you. And your child."

"My..." Anora looked up at him. "Child?"

"Your wish did not go unheard." He kissed her forehead. "Live well."

#

Jerath was standing in the war room, looking out the window when they arrived. Cathiel strode in. "You've got some nerve, arriving in the middle of the night."

"I brought an apology." He gestured at a large basket. "I believe you have a fondness for these."

"If you think some apples are going to..." She trailed off as something moved inside the basket. "Jerath..."

"I have lied to you. About many things. Much of what I have done, and some of what I have yet to do is..." He turned to face them. "Unforgivable.

Alistair stepped forward and removed the cover from the basket. Cathiel's jaw dropped. "Griffins." Alistair stared. "You..." He looked at Jerath. "How?"

"It was a terrible mistake, made for the best of reasons, that took them from us in the first place. A lesson some still must learn. Ferelden needs you, all of you. I have one more gift..."

#

Delilah opened the door, and her face lit up. "Nathaniel." She held out her hands and pulled her brother into a hug. "It's been ages."

He returned the embrace. "I..." He swallowed. "Delilah, I've come to say goodbye. For good, this time."

"What..." She looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I am called. I cannot remain."

#

Saitada stepped into her office and stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"I made you a promise." Jerath's voice was quiet.

"A promise?"

"When the time came, I would say goodbye."

Despite the rift between them, her heart lurched. "Please, tell me you aren't part..."

"I like this world, Saitada. And its people. Where you walk, hope remains. I brought you a parting gift." He gestured at a large basket sitting by her desk.

She walked forward, and removed the covering. Inside stirred... "Griffins."

"Goodbye, sister. We will not meet again."

"Wait..." She rushed to the door and looked out, only to see no sign of him. "Jerath?"

#

"Varric."

He turned around, and his jaw dropped. "Blondie, what are you doing here?"

Anders smiled. "I..." He sighed. "You were a good friend, Varric. I..." He took a breath. "Better than I deserved. I didn't want to go without saying goodbye."

"That's..." Varric tilted his head. "That's got a permanent sort of sound to it."

"I know it will matter little, but..." He took another breath. "Will you tell Hawke I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll tell him." Varric felt tears prick his eyes. "Blondie..."

"Goodbye, Varric. And thank you."

#

Ruya couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw Jerath standing in the balcony above the great hall, watching them enter. She gestured for her inner circle to follow her to the war room. Jerath met them there.

"Alright, first things first. The immediate threat. The Qunari would have sent soldiers to -"

"It's been dealt with." Jerath shrugged.

"What?"

"Cassandra, you recall Varric telling you of the misadventure of Carver's brother at Chateau Haine?"

"Yes, I..." Cassandra stared. "Tallis was seeking to recover a list of Qunari agents in the south."

"It fell into the wrong hands." Jerath smiled. "Mine, to be specific. We turned a few, watched others. I've been getting Ben-Hassrath reports for years, and have kept the list up to date. We settled those accounts while you were dealing with the Viddasala." He shrugged. "You can stop looking for the missing servants."

"Maker's breath, Jerath." Brehan stared at him. "You are saying you killed them?"

"Actually, Morrigan took care of the issue here in Skyhold." He tossed a rolled map onto the war table. "We also dealt with the vanguard that was put in place to take over after the attack. Locations and numbers are marked there."

"When the Arishok finds out..."

"Oh, he knows. I paid him a visit. We had a nice, pleasant chat. Then I shattered his sword and infected the leader of the Ben'Hassrath with the Blight."

"You..." Ruya slowly shook her head. "Did what?"

"I am not a nice person, Inquisitor." He straightened. "There is another matter."

Ruya stared at him. He'd been prepared for the attack by the Qunari, known about it ahead of time and... "Are you one of Fen'Harel's agents?"

"I told you who sent me here."

"But you knew who he was." She clenched her fist.

"Yes."

"And you know what he plans."

"Yes."

Sorrow clutched at her. Yet another friend she'd trusted was betraying her. "Tell me the truth."

"Then let us start at the beginning. I did not kill Urthemiel."

"I was there when it happened, da'mi." Brehan folded his arms.

Jerath smiled. "I stole him."

#

She paced back and forth, trying to come to terms with what Jerath had told her. "Flemeth sent Morrigan with you intending this outcome."

"Yes."

"You decided to go along with it, because you are apparently some kind of lunatic. You and Morrigan stole Urthemiel's soul. It's in your son, Kieran. Except instead of taking it to Flemeth, Morrigan decided to abscond with it. And you just went along with that too, because you are apparently some kind of lunatic."

"That is one way to put it, yes."

"You stole an old..." Ruya rubbed her forehead. "I guess that answers my question about 'what's the strangest thing you've been asked to do'." She folded her arms. "So Flemeth has Urthemiel in play."

"Flemeth is dead." Jerath's voice was flat, his face expressionless.

Brehan stared. "Did you..."

"The orb was broken. The Dread Wolf needed another way to get power to accomplish his goal. He took it from her, killing her in the process."

"Mythal is ended." Brehan closed his eyes.

"Mythal knew her wolf well, lethallan. When she took me from the fight at Adamant, two things happened. She made her final request of me..." He smiled. "And she gave me an amulet."

Ruya stared. Varric had told her that story. "Then..."

"Mythal endures. When I leave here, I will be returning to her side."

"Maker's breath..." Cullen swallowed. "Morrigan."

"Yes."

"Her final request..." Ruya rubbed the back of her neck. "What was it?"

"Do not seek vengeance upon her wolf."

"She..." Ruya took several breaths. "Adamant. It wasn't you she was protecting."

"She has a perverse fondness for her mangy hound."

"Are you a threat to him? Could you stop him?"

"Not without cost. Cost perhaps greater than that entailed by letting him go through with his plan."

"This is ridiculous." Brehan shook his head. "Da'mi, he's a god."

"Yes." Jerath closed his eyes. When they opened again, they were pitch black. Then they glowed, as Solas's had done. "I know. I am sorry, Inquisitor. But you've never met the Warden."

#

"The Architect sought to steal power, to make himself more. But he did not wish to be lost again, bound to the taint, so he tried to use a Grey Warden as an intermediary. He died believing he was unsuccessful. For a long time, there were only broken pieces, too weak to even make themselves known, dwelling in the hole where another used to be. They changed the Warden, and were changed in return. Power grew, enough to restore Mythal from the spark remaining. They are bound together now." Jerath's voice was quiet. "I am whole again. Remade. Reforged. Reborn."

"You're an archdemon."

"That is one way to put it." Jerath shrugged. "You see now, why I cannot fight the wolf for you."

"I..." Ruya slowly nodded. "A torn Veil, or a blighted Fade."

"It should be acknowledged there would be a distinct possibility of both."

"You really aren't helping the whole 'let's all panic' thing, da..." Brehan hung his head. "You were a rage abomination, and let me punch you in the face. You're an old god, and you let me push you into a river."

"What are friends for?" Jerath smiled. "The Inquisition is going to need you, lethallan. For longer than the years you have remaining. Will you allow me to lift it from you?"

"I..." Brehan's eyes widened. "The taint."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Jerath's hand caught Brehan's shoulder, and Brehan shuddered and cried out. Jerath released him a moment later, and Cullen caught Brehan before he fell. Jerath turned to Ruya. "Temmerin, Talsaad, and Dagna would like to remain with the Inquisition. Will you look after them for me?"

"Of course." Ruya swallowed again. "We need your help."

"What makes you think you won't receive it? Yell in the right hole, Inquisitor, and you may well be answered. I fear, however, the Dread Wolf is not the only threat to this world. I will do what I can to buy you the time you will need to deal with him." Jerath tilted his head. "Commander?"

"Yes?" Cullen was having some trouble making his voice work.

"I'm wiping the slate between us clean. But in the future, I suggest you not owe any favors to gods. That kind of thing just never ends well."

Cullen went pale, and nodded. "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Inquisitor. And good luck. I suggest you keep something in mind."

"What's that?"

"The wolf is clever, but not wise. If he were, he would have remembered something." Jerath smiled. "This is the age of dragons."


	52. Chapter 52 - Endless Possibilities

With the Dragon's Breath disrupted and any hope of a swift victory dashed, the Qunari retreated back to the North. Few knew what debates waged in Par Vollen, but not long after the Exalted Council, the Qunari launched new attacks against Tevinter. Their aggression caught the already unstable Imperium off guard. Tevinter was soon mired in a war many feared could spread across Thedas. Yet rumors began that in ancient temples, something was listening.

The Exalted Council remained intact, advising Divine Victoria on important matters. Cassandra served for several years. Cassandra also spent time in the Hunterhorn Mountains north of Orlais, where she worked to rebuild the Seekers. For a time, the new Seekers remained reclusive, showing no interest in worldly affairs and working to a purpose few outside their order could guess.

The end of the Inquisition as it had been sent shock waves through the College of Enchanters. Madam de Fer ably played on the mages' fears. Her followers united to build a new Circle - with Vivienne as its Grand Enchanter - in direct competition with the College. What the Circle lacked in numbers, they made up for in political connections; soon they were a force to be reckoned with. The two institutions settled into an uneasy coexistence across the South, vying for power.

After the Exalted Council, Leliana devoted herself fully to the Sunburst Throne, and her dream of reshaping the Chantry. Within a year, she removed restrictions surrounding Chantry priesthood, allowing men and women of all races to be initiated and ordained. This decree was followed swiftly by her decision to return the Canticle of Shartan to the canonical chant, a move that divided Andrastians deeply. A rebellion to renounce her and return the Chantry to its former state arose, beginning first in Orlais, then spreading to other parts of Thedas. Divine Victoria was resolute, holding her ground even after several unsuccessful attempts on her life. Seemingly unconcerned with the assassination attempts, she held up the hostility leveled against her as proof that she was on the right path.

More than one assassin found themselves at the mercy of the Divine's Raven. Brehan continued his open affair with the Divine, and was often seen at her side. Eventually, Divine Victoria decreed that all members of the Chantry, from initiate to Divine, would be allowed to engage in romantic relationships. When questioned, the Divine pointed to Andraste, who served the Maker while wed to a mortal spouse. In time, many in the Chantry came to accept the Divine's decree that 'love is the Maker's best gift and is infinite.' During a visit to Kirkwall, Brehan and Varric drunkenly penned 'the Ballad of the Inquisition' with the help of Caleb Hawke. It was promptly banned by all polite society.

With the Inquisition now answering to the Divine, Sera joined the Inquisitor in officially retiring from scaring people in high places. By formal account and agreement, both would lead boring, safe lives nowhere special doing not much at all. And with that comforting lie, those in power continued their fragile lives as though all was back to normal. Meanwhile, Red Jenny, an entirely separate person not at all collectively embodied by Sera, the Inquisitor, and countless friends continued to make a difference, or just have fun, where and when the impulse struck. With frequent visits to her Widdle, of course. Perhaps most unnerving was Sera's standing offer to the Divine: 'When the nobs piss about with your Left Hand or Right, call on Red Jenny to give them two fingers.'

Varric took up the role of Viscount and, with the help of his friend Hawke, rebuilt Kirkwall's damaged infrastructure. Under his rule, the city-state finally resumed its place as the major trade hub of the Free Marches. He continued to ignore all mail from both the Merchants Guild and the Prince of Starkhaven. Carver and Merrill, along with their griffins, worked with Aveline to turn the Kirkwall guard from merely tough to the stuff of legend. Three years after giving birth to her daughter Leandra, Merrill had a son. She did, indeed, name him Varric. When asked about their new facial decorations, both Merrill and Carver gave the same response. 'What tattoo?'

With the Inquisition in its new role, the Bull's Chargers returned to taking jobs throughout Orlais and Ferelden. Fighting demons and clearing out the remains of the Venatori forces, the Iron Bull did his part to restore order to Thedas. Many of the jobs brought the Chargers close to the Imperium's border, where, from time to time, in a border-town villa, Bull and a certain Tevinter magister would spend a few hours together before life pulled them apart again.

Thom Rainier was shown mercy where none was deserved, and set on a path of redemption. This gift, so compassionately given, needed to be shared. Freed from his obligations to the Inquisition, Rainier traveled Thedas, giving hope to the condemned and the forgotten. In the deepest prisons and pits of Thedas, he found, if not goodness itself, its potential. By showing faith in those who had none, Rainier lifted them up and made them into something better than they were.

After easing the Inquisition's transition into the Chantry, Josephine returned to Antiva and her family. Thanks to the Inquisitor's help, the Montilyets were once again permitted to trade in Orlais. The next few years were a busy time, as many ships with the Montilyet crest were built and set sail again from Antivan harbors. Soon, Rivaini pirate captains with an ancient feud against Josephine's ancestors took to the seas, determined to rekindle the rivalry. Lady Montilyet took the development in stride. After making arrangements with a particular Rivaini pirate queen, rumors cropped up regarding a relationship between Lady Montilyet and a former Kirkwall templar turned pirate. With the help of Yvette's artistic talents, Otwin's scholarly treatises soon found many audiences, and the pair frequently traveled Thedas.

Dorian returned to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magisterium. As rumors flew about the Imperium's infighting, Dorian was spoken of often as a voice of resistance against corruption. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, he formed a group called the Lucerni to restore and redeem Tevinter - a fight many thought hopeless. Those fighting by Magister Pavus's side noted that he kept in constant communication with the Inquisitor via message crystal. Whether for vital information or for moral support, these talks seemed to give Dorian the strength to continue his fight. On one occasion, Venatori forces ambushed Dorian, who likely would have died had not an unnamed mercenary band led by a Tal-Vashoth warrior crossed Tevinter's border and mounted a dangerous rescue operation. The mercenaries left a trail of freed slaves and dead Venatori in their wake, enabling Dorian to escape. When asked about the Tal-Vashoth in question, Magister Pavus declined to comment.

Cole took to the road with Maryden to find a new life and a new way to be human. Wherever Maryden went to sing, people found old pains eased and hearts made happier... even if they didn't understand why. Much to Cole's delight, Chitters the raccoon and his mate were perfectly willing to come along for the trip.

In Ferelden, the griffins thrived. Vigil's Keep regained its prominence as a Warden stronghold, and the ancient order began to rebuild under Warden-Commander Saitada. Those who had reached the end of their service moved on with their lives, freed from the taint. When asked how this was accomplished, the Wardens gave no reply. The Wardens of the South move as a separate organization now, no longer answering to Weisshaupt.

Despite her age and the common belief that she was barren, Teyrna Anora Mac Tir gave birth to a son. Considerable speculation has arisen as to the identity as to the child's father. Teyrna Mac Tir has refused to comment on the matter, save to express her happiness that the line of Mac Tir will continue. Gwaren continues its cordial relationship with the elven settlement, and the Teyrna's personal guard includes a squad of elven griffin-riders under the command of a Captain Caronel.

After the events of the Winter Palace, elves left the Inquisition under mysterious circumstances, as did elven servants across Thedas. None could say where they went, but those who believed the Inquisitor's story about Fen'Harel wondered just how large the Dread Wolf's forces were, and what the ancient elven rebel had planned.

Rumors abound regarding the second disappearance of Warden-Commander Jerath Tabris. Those who bear the dragon-mark refuse to speculate on his whereabouts, or those of Loghain Mac Tir, Nathaniel Howe, or Anders. Those who go to seek out the Witch of the Wilds do not return. The Inquisition has held its own silence on the matter.

After the Inquisition transitioned to a peacekeeping role, Cullen and the Inquisitor were able to spend more time together. They named their firstborn Gavren. Cullen continued to serve as commander of the Inquisition forces, aiding the Inquisitor in service to Divine Victoria. That is, after a long-overdue visit to Cullen's siblings, who were overjoyed to meet their new sister-in-law. Lukas Trevelyan settled for challenging his new brother-in-law to a drinking contest. Cullen lost.

A journey ends.

Another begins.


End file.
